Captured II:Blood for Blood
by Hcrazy
Summary: H&C Sequel to Captured. The dirty Judge is back and so is the wolf in the fold. Our hero's are in for some big trouble and Judge Ratner has many tricks planned. He wants his son back and is going to the extreme, he has another unexpected surprise for H.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured II: Blood for Blood **

**III**

By: HCrazy

Pairing: H/C

Rating: M

Disclaimer: CSI:Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. They are not mine but I can keep dreaming.

This is the continuation of the time line. First Captured, then Heaven and Hell, Head Games and now Captured II.

Summary: Judge Ratner is Back and so is our wolf in the fold! Our hero's are in for some trouble... some very big trouble. So far we have H & C, Judge Ratner, Stetler, John, Frank, Timmy, Joe and the rest of our wonderful CSI team. Yelina and Ray, Ray Jr too. This is going to be big!

Thanks to my Beta Suzie, this story is about to roll- :0)

As always, thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Here we go!

* * *

Horatio sat at his desk looking down at the case file in front of him; this was becoming more and more bothersome to him now. He examined the photo carefully knowing the picture would eventually make sense to him sooner or later. Later was beginning to annoy him as he looked at it for the twentieth time now wondering when it would finally all click together.

He sighed softly and shook his head sitting back in his chair for a moment as a wisp of vanilla quickly pulled him from his thoughts. A small grin formed on his lips as he snorted a small laugh and lifted his collar to his nose as he leaned into it more inhaling deeply. Her vanilla fragrance was all over him and he was enjoying it immensely as visions of their morning came back to remind him just how exactly they got there. He smiled and leaned forward closing the case file as he went in search of his beautiful ballistic expert. He turned back quickly with a small chuckle as he retrieved the case file that was still sitting on his desk.

III

Calleigh was smiling as she shot off round after round, hitting her target dead on. She was quick and smooth as she removed one clip and quickly slid the next in her Lady Smith, firing off again as she empty the whole clip in seconds. She grinned as she laid the gun down and pressed the button to retrieve her target. She examined the paper target closely as her eyes narrowed and she shook her head unhappy with her results. She quickly replaced it with a new one and reloaded her gun preparing two more clips as she placed them on the counter. She exhaled deeply relaxing her mind and body as she took aim and slowly pulled the trigger, firing off round after round again rapidly.

Horatio grinned as he crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned on the wall observing his beautiful ballistics expert. He watched with fascination as she fired off round after round, dead on each time. His eyes slid along her sexy curves and settled on her upper back. She wore a sleeveless black halter-top that showed off her upper back and arms, as well as her lower back. Her muscles tightened and flexed as her arms lifted with the kick of the gun after each discharge.

He wanted to walk right up to her and softly kiss her bare shoulders and neck but refrained quickly remembering where he was. The gunfire stopped and pulled him from his haze as she laid the gun down again and pressed the button to retrieve her target. She happily tapped her fingers on the counter and leaned forward on it as the target came closer.

His brows rose as his eyes quickly took in her beautiful derriere and he quietly cleared his throat. "Aherm"

She turned with surprise and quickly smiled at him with an arched brow. "Just exactly how long have you been standing there?" She asked with a hand on her hip and sass in her voice.

He chuckled low, "Long enough to see that you don't need anymore practice."

She smiled and walked right up to him. "Practice makes perfect handsome," she said with a wise smirk.

"Mmm, not for someone who was perfect to begin with." He said in his soft smooth tone holding her gaze as he stepped even closer to her.

She looked down and smiled feeling the blood rush into her cheeks as he gently lifted her chin up. Her rosy cheeks and wide smile melted his heart as he held her green eyes and his head tilted slightly. Their eyes speaking more than mere words ever could as Calleigh chuckled and looked down again. She suddenly saw the case file in his hand and questioned him.

"Do we have a new case?"

He shook his head no. "Uh-uh, an old case, one that has me rather frustrated."

Calleigh cocked her head to the right wondering. "Frustrated why?"

He opened the file and showed her the photo. "I know what this is, I mean I've seen it before and I'm drawing a blank now." He said handing her the picture.

Calleigh took it and examined it closely turning it sideways trying to make it out herself. "Mmm, I think it looks familiar too but it's very hard to make out Horatio."

He nodded. "Um-hmm, I know. So, you about done here?"

"Yep, just getting in some extra practice before Saturday, I don't want to let the Chief down now, do I?" She said wisely to him with a bright smile.

"That sweetheart, is not possible."

"Un-huh and I'm glad you're so sure of yourself." She chuckled.

"Well you should be too, for the last three years you have been the top shooter, Ms. Duquesne.

Calleigh giggled now and turned back to the counter looking at her target. Horatio walked up behind her as he also examine the target.

"I guess not to bad huh handsome."

"16 shots in the vital zone and they all hit the bullseye and you say not bad." He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "How about perfect, just like you."

She shook her head and elbowed him playfully. "Back off lieutenant, you're going to ruin my concentration talking like that and standing this close."

He hummed low, "Mmm, yes and I did noticed how wonderful you smell."

She laughed outright now, "Yeah, that would have to be the new perfume I bought, its called gunpowder."

Horatio laughed and leaned into her more as she leaned back against his lean body. "So, how's dinner sound to you?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

"Hows Italian sound?"

Calleigh grinned and turned to him. "Umm, sounds yummy, let me close up shop and I'll meet you in five, ok?"

Horatio nodded. "Mm-hmm, sounds good beautiful." He said as Calleigh gave him a mischievous look and turned around again picking up the gun.

Horatio chuckled feeling the same heat she did as he turned and walked away, "See you in five, beautiful." He said softly walking out.

III

The restaurant was quiet and dimly lit as Calleigh slipped off a shoe and played footsie with him under the table. Horatio's brows quickly furrowed as he gave her a very surprised look still holding her hands in his as he leaned on the table toward her. She gave him a mischievous smile and her beautiful green eyes had a certain twinkle about them tonight.

He grinned as his low deep chuckled made every hair on her body come to attention. He began to play his own game as his hands slowly caressed and teased her skin softly. He let his thumbs softly caress the palms of her hands as lightly and teasingly as he could. Their eyes locked and never wavered as Calleigh unconsciously bit down on her bottom lip and closed both her hands around his thumbs.

He smiled and gave her a quick wiggle of his eyebrows knowing he won at the game they were playing, or so he thought. He leaned in closer to her and chuckled very softly, "One of these days you're going to bite a hole right through that beautiful lip of yours."

Calleigh smiled and looked down immediately blushing as she realized what she was doing biting her lip at the dinner table like that. Horatio whispered low trying to reassure her it was all right. "No one saw you but me relax, its very dark in here."

Calleigh nodded with a small smile as Horatio suddenly tensed in his chair feeling her foot slide right against his groin. He stiffened as a low gasp slipped and his eyes widened at her in shock. She slowly moved her foot against the slow growing bulge she felt developing now.

Her smile widened as she reached her destination and began to give him a slow teasing massage with her soft foot. She watched him swallow hard as his eyes slowly closed and than opened remembering where he was. He shook his head at her with a small grin and with discretion slipped his hand down under the tablecloth to grab a hold of her probing foot.

Calleigh gasped now and her eyes went wide as Horatio's smile grew even more.

"Don't!" She quietly whispered shaking her head at him. "Please!" She begged with a small squeal.

He grinned as a low "Mm-hmm" rolled off his lips. He held her foot against him as he slowly slid his thumb right down along the arch tickling her.

Calleigh jumped and giggled as she pulled her foot right out of his hand shaking the whole table. She turned bright red straightening in her chair quickly as the waiter came over.

"This is on the house, courtesy of the owner. Can I get you two anything else?" He asked placing the tray of fresh fruit in the middle of the table.

"No thank you Santos this is fine." Horatio said as he took the bill from him.

Calleigh slipped her shoe back on and quickly forked a strawberry dipping it in the cream sauce on the plate. "Mmm, this is delicious." She said sticking her fork in another, "Just what is in that sauce?"

"I had it a few times now and I would have to say some heavy cream and maybe sugar mix with sweet liquor."

Right at that moment the owner came over to say hello to them. "Senor Caine, it's always good to see you and the beautiful senorita of course.

Horatio smiled and shook his hand. "Calleigh meet the owner, John Carlo." Horatio said as he watched John Carlo shake her hand gently.

"Delighted senorita, I hope you both enjoyed your meal."

Calleigh nodded, "It was delicious, thank you. The dessert is delicious too and may I ask what exactly is in the sauce.

He smiled. "Yes that is known as the Kings Ransom. It is made with heavy cream and Grand Marnier."

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "So that's the secret, the liquor."

He nodded. "I am glad you liked it, enjoy please." He looked at Horatio now. "It was good seeing you as always. I hope you both have a wonderful night."

"Thank you John Carlo, we appreciate that. You have a good night too." Horatio said as he handed the waiter the bill back.

They finished up and headed back to the hummer both feeling full and content. Horatio opened the door for her and closed it as she climbed up and got in. He made his way around and got in quickly leaning over to give her a very soft kiss.

III

They arrived back at Horatio's place and once they made their way inside it became a free for all and clothes began to come off a little at a time. Their lips met in a soft, yet very passionate kiss that rocked their very souls. They tasted and fed off of each other's lips as if they were starving, almost depending on each other for their very next breath. They held one another closely as their bodies created heat and warmth, rubbing and sliding. Calleigh slipped her hands inside his jacket as it slowly dropped to the floor. She moaned softly still lip locked with him as he growled and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, helping it to follow in the direction of his jacket. They held one another kissing and caressing as her fingers slid down and found his belt buckle. She slowly unbuckled his pants as he easily unhooked her bra. She kissed him harder moaning as his hand softly palmed her warm soft flesh and he gently caressed his fingers over her nipple.

She moaned softly as his lips made their way down from her mouth to her cheek and neck, nuzzling and tasting softly, teasingly. Calleigh groaned as she pop his pants button and slowly unzipped him sliding her hand right down against his silk boxers. She watched as his eyes closed in pleasure and she slowly began to stroke against the silk material.

He groaned low and deep as he pressed his hips into her hand more groaning his pleasure to her. He led her right back to the couch as both his hands slid to her rear and crushed her against him harder. He slowly leaned into her as she lay back on the couch and finished unbuttoning his shirt as that also ended up on the floor in a heap. Her moans and his heartfelt growls mingled and burned as their desire grew even more intense.

Horatio slowly descended, kissing his way down from her lips to her beautiful breast.

Calleigh arched her body hungrily against his mouth as he ever so slowly, kissed and licked a trail of fire down her body. His fingers had her unbutton and gently tucked in at her hips as he kissed her stomach and slowly peeled her pants away. He licked at her navel teasingly as she moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair.

He lifted his head to find her sparkling eyes upon him as she automatically bit down on her lip. He gave her a small grin as his fingers slid up and down her thighs teasingly and her fingers slid through his hair again. He moaned low and dipped his head as he lowered her underwear and kissed all around her new beautiful rose tattoo. She sighed softly as he kissed and kissed, again and again, so slowly and lovingly. He murmured low repeatedly "Unity" as he slowly took his time with her.

Calleigh was losing control as his tongue and lips devoured her lovingly. Her fingers slid to his face and she lifted his head up to see her. He held her gleaming green eyes that were filled with lust and passion as she stated her need.

"Horatio, I want you," she whispered huskily.

He nodded his approval as his head slowly began to dip again and she pulled him back up. "No, I need you now," she breathlessly said, pulling him up to her as their lips and tongues met again.

He broke off holding her gaze as her hands slid his pants and shorts down. He whisper low, "Come with me." As he kissed her lips softly again.

Horatio lifted himself up standing as Calleigh sat up and grabbed a hold of his pants tugging them down and off. She gave him a hungry look and quickly pulled him right to her lips as she kissed his stomach over and over. He groaned closing his eyes as he steadied himself with his hands on her shoulders, his aching length begging for the attention his stomach was getting right now.

She kissed her way down his red happy trail as her hands caressed his hips and rear softly holding him to her. He groaned softly exhaling, tipping his head back in pleasure, "Cal, sweetheart..."

His eyes closed again in pleasure as he absorbed every sensation now, feeling a warm trail of kisses descend slowly down his body. He let out a heavy breath and groaned as he felt warm soft wetness envelope him. His right hand slid right into her silky soft hair and he growled his pleasure feeling her soft warm lips close around him. "Unnhh"

His breathing increased quickly as he shook his head clear feeling that familiar tingle pulling at him. He took a step back and lifted her to him kissing her deeply with passion and need.

He broke off as Calleigh pulled his hips against her and held his gaze. She moaned softly, "I need you," and repeated it again as he nodded yes seeing a certain look in her eyes.

"I'm right here," he replied as his voice soothed her and his fingers caress her cheek lovingly. He held her gaze seeing something different in her eyes tonight and let her take the lead as she turned him to the couch.

She leaned into him and kissed him directing him back down on the couch as she went with him and straddled his lap. She kissed his lips and held his eyes as she stared deeply at him, threading her fingers through his soft hair lovingly. She lifted up and slowly lowered herself down on his hard length as his hands went to her hips and he groaned feeling her silky soft warmth. Calleigh closed her eyes and moaned as she bit down on her lip again slowly rocking her hips forward on him.

She opened her eyes and found him staring right at her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and leaned in and kissed him softly. He planned to kiss her softly back but her hips put him into a state of fervor and he kissed her deeply, hungrily instead, as she began to roll her hips against him in a grinding fashion. His arms wrapped around her tightly and kept her close feeling her soft breast crush against his chest. Calleigh moaned softly breaking the kiss as he quickly leaned in and finding control again as he suckled her breast in the most tender and loving way. She cried out and cradled his head to her breast as he softly caressed her back with his hands, anchoring her body.

Her body was on fire as she gripped his hair and steadied herself gripping onto his shoulders with her hands. She moaned her pleasure as she began to move her hips in a slow sensual rhythm against him, keeping her eyes locked on him for as long as she could. A small growl emanated from his throat as his hands tightened around her hips feeling her warm soft wetness all around him.

Calleigh's hands slid back to his face as she looked at him and caressed his cheeks softly. She panted heavily, "Oh god I need you, I need you." She said again holding his gaze as he nodded.

She felt so good on him, her warm wetness stroking and massaging his achy length over and over again. He nodded yes holding her gaze, trying his best not to close his eyes at the incredible sensations coursing through him. He groaned low, "Yes, I'm here, I'm your's." He said breathing heavily as she leaned down and kissed him deeply moaning right into his mouth.

His hands came up reaching for the curves of her breast; he kneaded softly filling his palms with her soft resilient flesh. Her nipples were hard and stiff, pushing against his skin begging for his mouth once again. He held her eyes as he growled low and took the stiff tip into his mouth, lapping and suckling at it hungrily.

She cried out, "Horatio," and stiffened under his ravenous mouth as her head tipped backwards in pure pleasure. The look in her eyes and her soft wanton voice driving him insane as he tried to keep control. He felt her hands in his hair, her fingers gripping the soft strands, kneading at the skin on his scalp, urging him on even more. He moved from one breast to the other, his hand and fingers caressing and tweaking her nipple while his lips feasted upon the other.

She gasped, "Oh god, Horatio!" As he slowly and tenderly began to move in and out of her lifting his hips to drive in deeply again and again, his lips still attached to her breast. He heard her cry out his name, her voice so beautiful in passion delighted him as he heard every heated groan and needy cry that came off her lips.

Their breathing was ragged and mixing in with their groans and moans of pleasure. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as his right hand descended down her body, over her blond curls to her warm wet center. His mouth stood, still hungry on her breast as he teased and pleasured her nipples into two hard stiff peeks of delight. He kept his arm around her protectively, balancing her as he increased his thrust feeling his own passion raged within him like a beast now.

His fingers gently slid over her aching bud with increasing pressure as she leaned down and shoved her tongue right into his mouth. He felt her grind down on him, riding him in the fury of her own passion now crazy with desire. Their lips locked and tongues slid and probed wildly, feeling overwhelming desire as they both lost themselves with reckless abandon.

Calleigh cried out feeling his fingers bring her closer and closer as the sound was lost in his mouth. His hands felt so strong on her but were so gentle it drove her insane as she broke the kiss and let out a stiff gasp, "Oh god, yes!" She panted as he thrusted up into her with more force burying himself deeply lost in passion.

He held her eyes and gave her a look that was part heart stopping passion and part ravenous. He groaned as she grounded out on him and intense sensation coursed through him. "Uhh, yes Cal. Uhhh!"

Her fingers gripped onto his shoulders as she hung on and felt all the sensations he was causing in her. She felt herself tingle and felt herself right on the edge as she leaned down and shoved her tongue right into his open panting mouth. She licked and sucked on his lips and tongue feeling herself being completely swept away by him. Their bodies moving in unison as one, perfect in rhythm as he went up and she came down, both moaning their pleasure in pure ecstasy.

"Uhh, Cal… Uhh!" He groaned breathlessly as his hand slid up her back and into her silky hair, caressing and bringing her lips closer to his. He held her sparkling eyes as his fingers slid down on her wet silkiness and his body thrusted up.

She panted looking right back into his eyes, "Oh god, oh god!" She moaned in urgency.

His hand shaped to the back of her head knowing she was ready and right there with him. He held her keeping her glistening lips inches from his, as their ragged breathing and their moans of pleasure covered each other filling the room. She bit down on her bottom lip and her eyes slowly closed for a moment in pleasure. She opened her eyes and he nodded to her breathing huskily, "Oh god, so good! Uhh! You feel, so good!"

Calleigh moaned not letting go of her bottom lip as he growled feeling her silky heat grow hotter. He held her closely and the suddenly sensation overtook him. A force unknown surged into his body and he growled as she cried out. Both feeling their bodies beginning to tense, feeling themselves so close to climax.

Horatio felt an animalistic surge inside of him and suddenly snapped his hips up with force thrusting deeply inside of her.

Calleigh's head tipped back into his hand as he held her closely still holding her eyes and seeing her passion, all her love bare right before him. She was truly beautiful and to see her and have her this way was overwhelming to him, she gave him everything she had, her heart and her soul, all of her. She hung onto him as she cried out and he drove on and on, snapping his hips into her powerfully.

Their faces were inches apart as he held onto her giving her all of him right back now. She was biting down on her lip as he clenched his jaw both fighting the inevitable, both breathing erratically face to face not wishing for this rapture to end. His mouth opened only to clench tightly closed again as he growled and felt her tighten around him.

His hips snapped up as her eyes slammed shut and her whole body stiffened with such an intensity she thought she would snap in two.

"Horatio, Oh God! Oh god,Yes! Ohhhhhhhhh!" She cried out in almost a scream, her breath coming in panting moans as her hands grasped his shoulders and hung on. Pure pleasure, intense, and erotic coursing through her as her muscles contracted all around his hardness and her body shuddered. "Oh god! Horatio! Horatio!" He held her closely as his name erupted from her mouth with a cry again and again.

She felt helpless, swept away as he held onto her. She felt him pick up his rhythm and thrust harder as he growled and grunted. "Cal, Uhh! Cal!" He pulled her lips to his for a short lived kiss as he broke off breathing, feeling her hands cup his face now as she leaned down and kissed him thoroughly.

Now he was unable to hold the kiss and his hands slid down to her hips as he held on tightly, pulling her down on him harder as he snapped upwards. He grunted and held her eyes as she stared right into his seeing him lose total control now as he swelled more inside of her.

She held onto his face as his head reared back watching him finally surrender and give into the pleasure. "Cal! Uhh, Uhhh!" An animalistic groan came from deep within his throat, "Uggggggghhh" His eyes shut and his jaw clenched as he grunted thrusting up and staying there as she felt the spasms of heat pulse deeply inside of her body. She clutched him tightly to her chest hanging on to him, as they rode out their climaxes together.

Horatio clung to her tightly as they both shook and trembled from the intensity of their orgasms. They held one another closely as they relaxed their bodies against each other. Their breathing calming down some soon after as he softly kiss her lips and face caressing her lovingly. His hands softly swept at her back caressing her and soothing her.

She lifted her head staring down at him and those beautiful blue eyes as she felt her emotions hit her. She caressed his face softly with her fingertips as she whispered, "I love you handsome." She said leaning down for a tender kiss.

"Mmm, and that makes me a very lucky man, who loves you very much also." He replied in a dry gritty voice.

She smiled and shook her head at him as she held his face to hers still. She held his eyes for a long time as he remained quiet wondering what she was thinking.

"Deep thoughts beautiful?"

She smiled and nodded yes to him as she leaned into him and hugged him tightly. He could feel something was off and wasn't completely sure but she seemed unsettled right now. "Do you want me to move now?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, I like you right were you are you feel wonderful on me." He said sliding his hands up and down her back softly, smoothly. "So beautiful and so soft." He whispered in a soft tone.

He held her eyes and she looked away as he grew curious now. He softly whispered caressing her silky skin. "Calleigh, are you all right?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm fine."

He held her eyes and knew she wasn't telling him everything. She knew he could tell too. 'Sweetheart, what is it, you can talk to me."

"I know, I just…."

"It's ok, talk to me and tell me what's bothering you."

She smiled fully now. "No, not bothering me, overwhelming me, ya know." She sighed softly resting her forehead on his as she whispered. "Well, you know I love you, right?"

He nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"Well I just really wanted to show you, do you know what I mean? I feel like I can't show you enough. I just wanted to make love to you and show you what's in my heart."

He caressed her face with his fingertips softly, "You did show me, you do show me what's in your heart all the time Calleigh. I hope you know that, I see and feel your love more everyday, don't doubt your love sweetheart. Your love is like nothing I ever felt before, it's real and true, beautiful and bright. I see it in your eyes and feel it all the time, especially when we make love."

She smiled and kissed him softly whispering, "I sometimes feel like I can't show you enough." She sighed heavily, "I love you Horatio." She said as she shook her head at him and smiled, "Do you know you're still—."

He chuckled, "Yes, that's all because of you, I told you what you do to me. I wasn't lying and now you know it." He grinned.

She shook her head whispering, "You're bad."

"Mmm, well you were the one playing footsie under the table tonight. So I guess that makes you bad, huh?"

Calleigh chuckled, "Oh don't even try the innocent routine mister, you were acting up yourself and you loved every minute of it."

"I never said I didn't, I said—"

"You said enough," she said cutting him off as she kissed him softly and slowly caressing his face tenderly.

III

Calleigh eyes fluttered opened as she awoke to warm kisses on her neck and ear. "Good morning beautiful." He said in his sleep-roughened voice whispering in her ear.

Calleigh smiled and cuddled into his side as he wrapped her up protectively. "Good morning handsome, what time is it?"

"It's 6:00 am why?"

"I need to work out this morning. I want to be in top shape for Saturday."

"Mmm, I think that can be arranged for you. I know how to give you a wonderful workout."

She slapped his chest playfully. "We had quite a nice workout last night, don't you think?"

"Mmm-hmm, and this morning will be even better, I promise."

"Uh-uh, you have way too much stamina in the morning for me."

"Mm-hmm." He hummed and rolled over on top of her as he slowly began kissing her neck and collarbone."

"Horatio, I have to work out, really."

He nodded and stopped suddenly grinning. "What's your target heart rate?" He asked smiling mischievously at her now as he quickly pulled the sheets over their heads.

"Horatio! I –you—wait— Oh my…." She sighed softly as he chuckled deeply from under the covers. "Horatio?" She asked softly.

"Hmm," he moaned preoccupied.

"You will pay for this later, I promise."

He laughed deeply now as Calleigh began giggling."

III

The air was warm but the breeze coming off the water was cool on their bodies as Calleigh huffed, "Come on, just a little longer, you can do it." She said breathing heavily as he chuckled and grabbed a hold of her pulling her close to his body and kissing her hard on the lips. He broke off breathlessly and shook his head resting his hands on his knees.

"Maybe I worked out to much before." He wiggled his brows at her.

Calleigh chuckled, "I'll let you slide this time Lieutenant only because you did have a very long and hard work out this morning."

He narrowed his eyes on her and placed his hands on his hips. "Mmm, really, you're going to let me slide?" He tucked his chin and grinned at her.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport; I admit you do have a lot of stamina." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Staying power."

He shook his head and chuckled taking in a deep breath of the ocean air. "I'll show you staying power when we get back sweetheart." He said beginning to walk back to his place now as she followed in stride right next to him.

She bit her lip a moment and smiled mischievously as she fell back a few steps and quickly tripped him up, taking him down in the sand.

He was taking back at how quickly she just pulled that move on him and he was lying on the sand. She jumped on him playfully and shook her head, "You must be tired to let me take you down so easily."

A low growl slipped as he quickly turned her and pinned her now in the sand entwining his fingers with hers next to her head. "Oh, I am going to show you just how tired I am when we get back. I can't wait to hear what you are going to say then."

"Ok, time to let me up or we are going to be late for work handsome."

His eyes narrowed on her and he chuckled, "Say please," he whispered as he nuzzled on her earlobe.

She laughed and tried to push him off but his grip was like steel and he was unmovable. She began giggling feeling him kiss and lick at her neck and ear. "Ok, ok…please! You win and I can't take it anymore," she giggled struggling against him.

He lifted his head and held her eyes with a wide smile, "Neither can I and if I don't get off you we are going to have a problem."

Horatio released her hands as he quickly rolled off and stood up in one fast move.

Calleigh lifted up on her elbows and gave him a smirk as he held his hand out to her and grinned, "Beautiful."

She shook her head and wondered how he always managed to look so handsome. Here they were sweating and exhausted from running and lying in the sand. She had sand all over her as it clung to her hot sweaty body and her hair matted to her face to make matters worse. She smiled widely thinking, _'and he still thinks I'm beautiful. Hmm, I sure caught a winner.'_

He wasn't sweating and she couldn't find a speck of sand on him. '_He looked great as usual,'_ she thought, as her eyes scanned his lean form up and down.

He blinked seeing her look him over and wondered what she was thinking as he cleared his throat, "Aherm, sometime today beautiful." He said still holding his hand out to her.

She shook her head as he pulled her from her haze and reached her hand up to him as he lifted her easily. "Thank you," she said as she dusted herself off and began walking with him. "I have sand all over me and I'm going to get it all over your floor."

"No worries beautiful, the floor has no say in the matter," he chuckled.

She looked at him and smiled as he put the key in the door and opened it, letting her walk in first as he pulled it closed behind him.

"Well, well, I got you now." A man standing off in the distance mumbled as he lowered the camera and began walking away."

* * *

TBC...

Hmm, wonder whose taking pics?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. Welcome back into my world of Horatio and Calleigh. I just want to let you know I will be posting my future fics on my new HCrazy's website. If you haven't checked it out, please do, the link is under my profile and enjoy yourself, I promise you will have fun, fun, fun! Now back to Captured II, Let's see who is paying close attention this time and can guess who's doing what to whom! LOL _

_As always, **Enjoy.**_

* * *

The next few days passed smoothly as Calleigh prepared for her yearly shootout contest. She was immersed in her Stairmaster workout as Horatio opened her door and put a bag down on the table. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair, as he followed the Shakira music right into her workout room. He grinned as he made himself comfortable leaning on the doorframe watching her and crossing his arms across his chest. He had the perfect view of her beautiful backside as she pushed down on the stairs repeatedly. She was breathing heavily and her arms and legs were glistening with a sheen of sweat.

His smile grew wider as he decided he loved seeing her in those cute tight workout outfits. She wore white shorts with a thick black stripe going down the side, same as her short cut top. Short cut tight spandex shorts that form to her beautiful shape and a cut top that showed of her incredibly sexy body and abs.

'_Mmm, those legs,' h_e thought, as he watched her adjust her arms and focused on her legs and backside again. He watched as each leg went down and her hips moved as her backside tightened even more. Every muscle on her was firm and tone as her whole lower body worked in unison together.

Horatio was quickly lost in the beautiful blonde-haired beauty before him.

The music ended as he let out a soft groan of approval.

"Mmmm" His voice hummed low.

Calleigh turned with a heavy huff and shook her head realizing he was watching her the whole time. She chuckled breathlessly, "I hope, you're having fun?"

He let his eyes slowly slide up her body until he reached her sparkling green eyes and he slowly licked his lips holding her gaze. A look of pure hungry lust in his eyes and on his face as he answered in a low sensual tone, "Mm-hmm, I'm contemplating what I am going to do to you first."

Her eyes went wide and she turned away from him losing her focus and almost slipping. She quickly regained her rhythm and continued as she shook her head at him. "Do you try to throw me off handsome or does that just come naturally to you?"

He chuckled, "I didn't plan on it but I am about to pull you off that machine and have my way with you."

"Forget it, I am soaked with sweat." She said breathing heavily.

"Mmm-hmm, I know." He answered her with a huskiness that made her tingle over and over as she tried to change the subject.

"So what's for dinner? She asked still going but slowing down now.

"How's your favorite diet gourmet sound?"

"Sounds great, but after tomorrow I am having everything I want."

He chuckled, "Mm-hmm, as you should. How about you and I retreat after the shootout and I treat you to your favorite restaurant?"

"Mmm, that sounds good but only if you promise to feed me my favorite mozzarella sticks." She said as the machine finally came to a stop and she leaned on it catching her breath.

"Beautiful, you have a deal; I would love to feed you your favorite appetizers." He said in a low sexy tone.

He walked over and lifted the towel handing it to her. She patted her face and neck and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said as she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Mmm, that was nice."

She gave him a knowing grin, "Yeah well forget it, I need a shower and some food, I'm starving."

"Ok, I'll set up dinner and you go take your shower, I'll have it waiting for you when you're done." He gave her one of his gorgeous smiles.

'_He is so sweet and incredibly handsome.'_ She thought, as she shook her head at him, "Hang on a minute, I think you deserve another kiss for all of your thoughtfulness."

He turned back and gave her a smile, "Oh you do, huh." He said leaning down and wrapping her up in his arms tightly.

"Oh wait! You're going to get sweat all over you—."

"Mm-hmm, I know, now kiss me," he said as he wrapped his right hand into her silky soft hair pulling her head to him. He kissed her lips softly as Calleigh wrapped both arms high around his neck moaning her pleasure. He gave her such a soft sensual kiss at first but it slowly turned into a hot searing tongue kiss and melted her in place

They broke off and Calleigh blinked a few times feeling almost drugged from his kisses. She shook her head, "Umm, I need to umm… take a shower before I change my mind and…." Her words trailed off as she blinked and stared into his crystal blue eyes almost in a trance.

He chuckled deeply, "All right beautiful, I'll let you slide this time and I'll go get dinner ready."

She cocked her head to one side and lifted her right hand gently to his cheek. "Thank you," she said softly caressing his cheek as he leaned into her hand more.

"For what?" He replied with a sincere smile and soft voice.

"For making me so happy." She said as she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly.

They broke off and Horatio shook his head as Calleigh began laughing. "We better get out of here, huh?" He chuckled.

She nodded yes, as they walked out together and each headed in different directions. He turned his head watching her walk towards her bedroom as she looked over her shoulder at him and began giggling now. He smiled and turned quickly being caught by her and started to laugh walking out into the livingroom.

Calleigh was showered in less than 10 minutes and came walking out wearing a white terrycloth robe, her hair was damp and tied into a neat ponytail. She walked right up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hummed her pleasure, sighing softly as she rested her head on his back. "Mmmmm."

He turned to her and held her against his chest in a loving embrace, resting his cheek on her head. "Mmm, you smell great and you're tired huh?"

Calleigh would never give in and say yes, as she shook her head against his chest. "No, I'm fine."

"Mm-hmm, you have been overdoing it sweetheart."

She sighed heavily, "I do it all the time, it's the only way I know."

"Me too," he admitted willingly as Calleigh carefully listened to his words. "It's all I know too and I have to say that I do understand."

She smiled and looked up at him, "So we make a pretty good pair you and me, huh?"

"That we do beautiful, that we do." He said kissing the top of her head. "C'mon lets get some food in that stomach of yours and get you to bed."

"I didn't say I was that tired." She replied with an impish grin.

His smile grew, "And I never said to sleep beautiful, I said to bed." He stated in his honey soft voice.

She began laughing and blushed as she did it again, _'me and my assumptions,'_ she thought feeling very embarrassed now.

"Have a seat beautiful," he said as he pulled out a chair for her and pulled his chair closer to hers. "I have a little surprise for you, close your eyes." He said as Calleigh gave him a look.

"Is this part of my diet?"

"Trust me, ok?" He grinned and Calleigh closed her eyes.

"Open your mouth a little and keep your eyes closed." He said as he lifted a spoon to her lips with some sauce on it. Ok, taste with your lips."

He watched as her mouth opened slightly and her full beautiful lips closed on the spoon. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "Mmm, that's delicious, what is it."

"It's… a secret," he said slowly affected by the way her lips just did that.

She smiled, "You're not gonna tell me?" She asked surprised as her voice rose.

"Nope, not unless you taste this again like you just did for me." He said clearly affected by her.

Calleigh began to chuckle as she nodded yes. He held up the spoon as she held his eyes and watched his facial expression. She moaned softly as she tasted it again knowing this was affecting him very much now. She watched his eyes narrow on her lips as she licked them clean. She chuckled, "Mmmm, ok, so I'm—."

He covered her lips and kissed her deeply cutting her right off tasting the sauce still on her tongue.

He broke off as Calleigh smiled and licked her lips taking in a breath of air. He chuckled as he licked his own lips tasting her on him. "Mmm, sorry, I couldn't resist those beautiful lips another second."

"Um-hmm, I noticed and I wasn't complaining either."

He nodded and looked down smiling, "Ok, I want you to eat before it gets cold."

"You, kissed me," she said as a matter of fact as her voice rose."

"Um-hmm, and if you don't start eating I am going to do it again." He said grinning at her.

Calleigh shook her head chuckling as they both began eating.

III

About an hour later after dinner Calleigh was relaxing on the couch as Horatio finished cleaning up. He was heading over to the couch when his cell rang and he reached down on the coffee table and picked it up.

He gave Calleigh a smile as he flipped it open answering, "Horatio"

There was no answer and he looked at the phone a moment watching the seconds pass knowing the call was still open. "Hello. Hello." He could hear breathing on the other end and Calleigh watched as his face went blank and his jaw clenched.

He waited hanging on until he heard a click. His eyes narrowed as he lowered his phone and look down at it. He pressed a few buttons checking on the caller's ID. He shook his head as it read out of area. He exhaled softly getting annoyed with these hangs up now.

She watched him processing something as she called to him. "Hey, come sit down with me." She said patting the couch.

He nodded and gave her a small grin as she moved over a bit and he sat down placing his phone on the side table near the couch. She had one foot tucked under her and the other was down hanging down off the couch. Horatio gentle reached down and lifted her leg up onto his lap. "Let me have the other one too please," he asked softly.

She nodded yes, as she leaned back and un-tucked her leg for him wondering what he was up to.

He gently held her legs as he turned to her, "May I," he asked softly as she nodded her approval.

She sat with her head back against the armrest as his hands softly began a slow massage on her feet. She moaned her pleasure right away as his hands and fingers worked their magic on her. "Mmm, oh god, that feels so good. You're going to put me to sleep this way."

"Good, just lay back and relax. Let me put you to sleep beautiful." He answered in his velvety soft tone.

Calleigh closed her eyes feeling his hands softly massage her toes and the arch of each foot. She let out the softest moans of pleasure letting him know she was enjoying it. He shifted a bit as he slowly began to work his way to her heals and ankles. She moved her legs for him as her robe slipped off and her bare legs showed fully to him now.

He kept working on her ankles as his eyes caressed her gorgeous legs up and down.

"Mmm," a soft moan of his own flowed over her and she smiled feeling very relaxed now.

"Are you trying to put me to sleep handsome," she asked softly.

"Is that what you want beautiful?" He asked in a sexy soft tone.

"I want you to keep doing exactly what you're doing, if you don't mind. You're hands and ooh, those fingers know just how to relax me." She sighed softly, "This feels wonderful."

"Yes it does," he replied as he slid his right hand slowly up her left leg and around to her calf, massaging her silky soft skin. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and wondered what color underwear she had on. He let his other hand slide up her left leg as he turned to her and began gently sliding his hands up and down both her legs, going higher each time, getting closer to her thighs.

He groaned low feeling himself swell and holding himself back from pouncing on her. He slid his body up between her legs and Calleigh's eyes opened quickly as he let out a low chuckle.

She looked at his hungry blue eyes as his hands went higher on her thighs and she suddenly bit down on her lip with a soft moan. He grinned as his hands slid and searched her softly silky skin. He slid even closer to her now as Calleigh's right leg was on one side of him and the left on the other.

He leaned down as his hands slid under her robe and whispered to her, "What color will I find when I look?"

"I think you need to find out for yourself handsome." She softly replied back with a grin of her own.

"Mmm, I think I will look right now," he said as he reached her hips and he didn't feel any underwear band at all.

She kept her eyes open to see his brows furrow and his forehead wrinkle as he processed his dilemma. His eyes suddenly went to hers and widened realizing as his hands slid over her pelvis. She wasn't wearing any underwear at all.

She smiled at him and softly said, "Surprise"

He chuckled low, "Mmm, very surprised," as he leaned his head down and came up with her robe tie in between his teeth.

She grinned at him seeing the tie in his mouth and chuckled, "You're bad."

He tilted his head to the right pulling the tie with his teeth and grinned back at her. "Me, don't you mean you. You're the one with no underwear on after all."

Calleigh's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something as he leaned down and began kissing her bare stomach. "Ooh, Ooh my..."

No words came out of her mouth now just a few soft sighs of pleasure. He let his hands slide up and down her legs as he kissed and licked at her navel.

Calleigh moaned softly as her right hand and fingers threaded into his hair gently. He kissed her so gently she was already tingling all over and that massage didn't help the matter either she thought. The rather loud shrill of his cell made him lift his head and stop, his eyes looking up into Calleigh's.

A few seconds passed and Calleigh stared at him. "You're cell is—"

"I know and I'm hoping it will stop."

She chuckled, "What is it with the phones and us Horatio?"

"I wish I knew sweetheart." He replied as he dipped his head to softly kiss her stomach again and the phone rang again. He exhaled heavily and let his head drop gently onto her soft stomach in defeat.

She knew and caressed his hair lovingly. "Hey, who ever they are, tell them their timing stinks. You're gonna get that, right?"

He lifted his head and nodded yes lifting himself back up into a sitting position. He leaned over and picked up the phone looking at the caller ID. His phone was flashing a message; code 31 DB (dead body). He sighed heavily as he opened it and answered, "Horatio, yes, ok, how long ago? All right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." He said closing the phone and sighing heavily now.

She heard and knew as she sat right up and tied her robe closed again. "We got a call out?"

He nodded regretfully, "Mm-hmm, I do."

She tilted her head to him wondering why he said I. "All right, just give me a few minutes and I'll get dressed, we'll get it done together."

"No sweetheart, you're staying right here and resting, tomorrow is a big day for you and I want you sharp."

Calleigh grinned, "I am always sharp, lieutenant."

Horatio nodded yes looking down smiling. "Yes well I want you rested anyway, ok. I'll call Eric out to give me a hand with this one; Mr. Wolfe already had a double today."

She rubbed his back gently, "Horatio I don't mind and it's not a problem, really."

"No sweetheart, you get some rest and I'll be back before you know it." He turned to her and kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry I have to leave this way, I'll make it up to you, ok?"

"I think I'll make it up to you later, lieutenant."

He chuckled as he nodded yes to her. "Ok, that sounds interesting." He replied as he stood up and reached for his jacket, placing his cell in his breast pocket and clipping his gun and badge back into place on his belt.

She gave him a hug and a soft kiss holding his gaze. "I'll miss you, hurry home."

His head quickly tilted to her words. 'Hurry home,' he thought, and it hit him hard as he thought about their future together. _'Home, sounded wonderful, it sounded like a dream come true.' _He gave her a sincere smile and took her hand in his looking into her eyes. "Come with me," he said as he led her to the bedroom.

She looked at him questioningly, unsure of what was going through his mind right now. She held his gaze as he led her to the bed and pulled down the covers.

He held her gaze as he whispered low, "May I, he asked as his hands went to her robe tie."

His eyes were so serious but she still had no clue what he was thinking as she nodded her approval. "Mm-hmm," she hummed low looking down.

His hands gently untied the knot and slipped inside to her waist. He softly glided his hands up to her chest and over her shoulders as he slid the robe back and off of her.

Calleigh let a soft gasp slip as it fell to the floor and she stood completely bare before him. She looked down feeling embarrassed being completely nude as he lifted her chin up and softly kissed her lips.

His kiss was soft and loving as his gentle hands directed her back down onto the bed. His hands slid down to the blanket as he lifted it up and covered her sitting on the bed beside her now. He caressed her cheek softly holding her gaze as he whispered, "You're so beautiful, so beautiful."

She smiled and reached for his hand on her cheek holding it. "Your touch feels so good."

"Mmm, I promise to come _home…_ as soon as I can beautiful and not let go of you for the rest of the night."

"That sounds nice but why did you want me to get in bed now?"

He smiled shyly looking down. "I um, I wanted to put you to bed myself. I just wanted to take your beautiful vision with me now. I wanted to remember you just like this, in bed and waiting for me."

She smiled and shook her head in awe kissing the back of his hand. "Horatio, you're the sweetest and most thoughtful man I have ever known. I would wait forever for you Horatio, I love you that much." She answered softly reaching up to his face and pulling him down for a soft kiss.

"Mmm, if you keep this up I may not be able to leave you now." He chuckled smiling."

"Go get the bad guy handsome and come back as soon as you can. It can get lonely and cold in this bed without you."

He nodded hovering above her soft lips and ran a gentle thumb across them. "Will you keep it warm for me beautiful?" He asked whispering seductively to her.

"Only if you promise to hold me close and keep me wrapped in your arms tonight."

"Mmm, I promise," he said so low and sexy that it both soothed and excited her as his voice flowed over her causing her whole body to tingle. He kissed her lips and then her forehead. "Sleep with the angels, beautiful." He said getting up.

Calleigh smiled answering, "As soon as he gets home, I will."

He smiled at her. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit and I'll double lock the door for you too. Get some rest, goodnight."

"Goodnight handsome, see you soon."

Horatio was out the door in no time and made sure to double lock it and recheck it as he quickly walked away. He looked around taking in his surroundings walking down the pathway to the hummer. It was late and the crickets let him know he was the only one around. He got in the hummer and started the engine driving off and looking back at Calleigh's place one last time again.

III

Horatio pulled up to the scene to see Eric arriving also. He smoothly slipped out of the hummer and headed over to the crime scene, as Eric was quick to join in step next to him.

"Hey H, I got here as fast as I could."

"Thank you for coming out tonight Eric, I know it's late and you have been pulling your fair share of doubles lately."

"No problem H. How's Cal doing, I bet she's probably getting ready for the big shootout tomorrow huh?"

"You know Calleigh." He said adjusting his badge and gun as he reached his destination near the dead body.

"Yes I do." Eric answered low with a grin.

"What have we got Alexx?"

"Male Caucasian 30's to 40's shot once close range. ID says Anthony Drake from Miami." She handed the wallet to Eric who looked through it and bagged it.

"What else Alexx?" Horatio asked kneeling next to her.

She looked up and did a double take mumbling, "Trouble."

He looked at her with furrowed brows and turned to see John heading over toward them, "Hmm, I was talking about our victim." He said low but in a deep voice.

She chuckled, "I know that sugar and from the looks of him, the bullet is still in there. I'll know more once I get him to post."

"Thank you Alexx," Horatio said standing back up.

"H, I got a casing." Eric said, holding it up for him to see.

"All right, good work Eric, bag it and tag it, you know the drill."

Eric nodded "Yep, I sure do."

John walked up right at that moment. "Hey guys what have we got?"

Alexx explain as Horatio scanned the area with his eyes. Eric stood next to him watching him scan the crowd with particular interest.

"Has anyone questioned them yet?" Horatio gestured his head towards the crowd.

"No, but I'll get some officers right on it," John said waving his hand calling a few officers over.

Horatio nodded, "Ok John let me know what you find."

"Ok, Horatio I will." He said, walking with the officers as they headed over to the crowd.

"H, you're watching that crowd like you know something already."

"Would you say it's hot enough to bake a few eggs on the pavement tonight because the man in the black jacket may not think so? Then again, he could be hiding that bulge on his hip with that jacket.

"You think he did it H?"

"I think he looks guilty of something Eric, just be ready.

"Roundy round H?"

Horatio nodded with hands on his hips, "Mm-hmm, sounds like a good idea, Eric."

Horatio followed around to where John was standing. He was trying to be inconspicuous as Eric went around the other way near some officers.

Eric came up on the man quickly as he suddenly took off and headed in Horatio's direction fast.

Horatio's voice rose, "Sir, sir! Stop police, sir don't—" He slammed full force into Horatio as they both went crashing down to the hard cement. Eric was on him with his gun pulled as John pulled his gun, both aiming at the suspect that Horatio now had pinned. The police took over as Horatio got up and dusted himself off shaking his head.

"You ok H?"

"Fine Eric, thank you."

John suddenly kicked the suspect while he was being handcuff with his hands behind his back. "Don't fucking get smart dirt bag! You're just a piece of shit, you understand me!"

The officer handed John the gun. "We found this on him Detective Hagen."

Horatio and Eric walked over to John in disbelief at what they just saw.

"I think you'll want this Horatio, he had it on him, it's a 45. This is the guy for sure." He said looking angrily at the perp.

Eric took the gun and bagged it watching as Horatio quietly pulled John aside.

"Detective, what the hell did I just witness?"

"We're just putting him in his place, he called us all pigs."

Horatio's brows went up. "No John, you were the one using force no one else and I understand but the man is handcuffed and down on the floor, he's not resisting. Do you want to blow this arrest by using unnecessary force because of a few harmless words he used?"

John exhaled heavily and nodded in understanding. "You're right Horatio, I'm sorry; I've been under a lot of stress lately."

Horatio nodded truly feeling concern for the man and his honesty with him. "All right, it's understandable; just take it easy, ok?"

John lifted his head and nodded yes. "Yeah, I got it H and thanks for… watching my back."

Horatio nodded as Alexx and Eric came back over to him. John walked away with the officers and put the suspect in the car. Horatio watched John with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Alexx looked at his forehead, "Horatio are you ok, that's a nice lump you got yourself there." She traced her hand over his forehead and he winced.

"I'm fine Alexx," he said as he gently lifted his fingers to the bruised area. "Does it look that bad?" He asked looking down at his fingers checking for blood.

Eric laughed, "Well not if you've seen the other guy."

Alexx swatted him playfully and reached for a small ice pack, twisting it and shaking it up. She handed it to Horatio, "Does it hurt honey?"

He took the ice pack and held it to the area shaking his head. "No, it's fine, thank you Alexx."

John came walking back over as the three looked at him. "We're gonna take the perp in and I um, I just wanted to say thanks again Horatio. I'll come by on Monday and pick up the paper work on this, ok?"

"That's fine John, thank you."

He nodded, "All right, I'll see you then, goodnight." He said looking at Eric and then Alexx who nodded and hummed her response back with attitude.

"Uh-huh." She answered looking away.

Eric quickly answered trying to keep the peace. "Goodnight John, see you Monday."

John nodded looking down feeling guilty and walked away.

Alexx whispered low, "There is just something about him that gives me this very bad feeling Horatio."

Horatio nodded as well as Eric.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 10 then H?"

"Mm-hmm, good job Eric and thanks again for coming out."

"You sure you're ok honey," Alexx asked again looking at his forehead.

Horatio gave her a small grin, "I think I'll live doctor, thank you."

"Ok baby, then I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning, you have a good night."

"You're coming too?"

"Baby I wouldn't miss Calleigh's shootout ever; I know what it means to her making all those grown men cringe. It's way too much fun to miss." She chuckled.

"Ok then, I'll see you bright and early and thank you Alexx." He replied nodding with a smile.

"Goodnight honey," she said walking away, "And keep the ice pack on your head for a while."

"Goodnight doctor." Horatio chuckled heading for the hummer.

III

It was after 2 am in the morning when he finally returned home to Calleigh. He opened the door quietly and closed it just the same, double locking it just like Calleigh always did. He took his jacket and laid it over a chair as he made his way quietly into the bedroom. He quietly walked over and for a few minutes, he watched his angel sleeping peacefully. He then turned and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower.

A few minutes later, he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and one in his hand for his hair that he was towel drying. He walked quietly over to the dresser, took out a pair of silk boxers, and decided against putting them on. He raked his fingers through his damp hair straightening it and gently climbed in the bed getting under the covers with her. He eased himself closer to her, curled up against her back, and gently tucked himself in against her warm body spooning with her.

Calleigh softly moaned stirring slightly as he inhaled her wonderful vanilla scented hair. He tucked his face right into the back of her neck as he gave her the softest butterfly kisses ever. He let his left hand slowly caress down her waist and glide it smoothly over her hip moving to her soft thigh.

"Mmm, you're home," she said groggily still half-asleep. "Mmm, you feel so warm." She murmured softly.

"Sssh, you're still asleep," he whispered his warm breath into her ear teasingly.

She chuckled low now, "Not after that, now I have goose bumps all Mmmm—" She moaned softly feeling him caress her. "I'm so glad you're home." She said turning to him.

He whispered softly, "Ssh, you're supposed to be asleep sweetheart."

"Um-hmm, but I'm awake now."

"Mmm, so lay there and let me make love to your beautiful body and put you back to sleep, all right?" He whispered as he kissed her neck and collarbone letting his head drop lower to the valley between her beautiful breasts.

"Oh my god, I love when you wake me up this way." She moaned low sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his bare back caressing him softly. She felt herself being swept away by him.

"Mmm, good, now close your eyes and let me hear how much you're enjoying yourself." He said in a husky tone as he captured her left nipple between his lips and flicked his tongue over her hardened bud.

"Ohh," she gasped as he caught her by surprise.

"Mmm yes, but I still didn't hear that too clearly, maybe if I try this." He said slipping his hand down to her warm center as he cupped and devoured her left breast with his mouth and tongue.

"OOhhh," she moaned louder gripping onto his head and damp hair as her head went back in pleasure.

"Mmm, yes, much better, and this," he whispered sensually blowing on her nipple."

"Oh god, yes! Yes! She moaned as her back arched off the bed and her breast went right into his warm waiting mouth.

"Horatio, Ohh," she moaned loudly now as her body began to tense against him.

"Uh-uh, don't tense up, relax beautiful, here let me help you," he said in a deep husky tone sliding right down to her soft beautiful body.

"Oh god!" She cried out as she gripped onto his hair with both hands and pressed her head back into her pillow as far as it could go. Calleigh's whole body began to shake as she tensed and screamed her pleasure to him. Her cries of pleasure filled the room and ignited his senses beyond belief. He pleasured her over and over again until her body was completely drained and belonged to him.

She was gasping and breathing erratically as he slowly kissed his way back up her body to her soft lips. She felt his hardened length against her silky softness as he leaned on his forearms and his hand smoothed her hair back off her face. He kissed her softly but she was unable to hold the kiss breathing as heavily as she was. He kissed her cheek and ear as he whispered softly, "Now, you're relaxed."

"I need to feel you, please," she said breathlessly, in a shaky voice as her hands trembled on his face.

He kissed her softly as he slowly filled her with his manhood, both gasping at the intense sensation of becoming one. He moved slowly in and out, as Calleigh's fingers gripped his arms tightly and hung onto him. She bit her lower lip as her eyes closed in ecstasy to him feeling so much pleasure. He began moving his hips in a steady rhythm as she moaned and cried out her pleasure to him.

He closed his eyes concentrating on lasting as he felt her so hot, burning fire and silky wetness all around him. He felt himself building and building as he pushed in deeper and deeper. He was ready to boil over himself as she wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels right into his buttocks.

"Uh, Uhh!" He gasped feeling himself buried so deeply inside of her softness, feeling her tighten and clench around his hardened engorged length.

"Oh god, Horatio!" She gasped.

He felt her begin to shake and slowly began to grind deeply into her. Her legs and heels holding him inside of her deeply as he worked his hips grounding out in her. "Uh, Uhh," He groaned feeling her silky heat begin to flow all over him.

"Oh, oh yes, god! Ohhhhhhh!" She cried out exploding again as she clenched and unclenched around him in waves of the most intense orgasms she has ever had.

"Yes, Uhhh! Yes Cal!" He grunted as he grinded against her with all he had, their lower bodies staying connected the whole time. He felt her quivering around him as her silkiness and soft warmth enveloped him fully. Her hands grabbed onto his rear and she held him as he thrusted one last time deeply. He grinded himself to the hilt as he buried his mouth into her neck and let out a long guttural groan, "Uggggggggh!" He exploded deeply inside her as she hung onto him tightly, loving the feeling of being one with him as his whole body shuddered with hers.

She loosened her grip on his rear as her hands slid softly up his back, caressing him tenderly. She suddenly pulled on his arms as he let himself collapse against her breathing raggedly. She exhaled heavily and he went to move but she held onto him and kept him there on top of her.

The only sounds in the room were Calleigh's soft moans and their heavy breathing as they held one another closely reveling in their lovemaking. He loved the softness of her creamy breasts pressed against him as well as her silky soft skin. _'She felt so good,'_ he thought, as he closed his eyes feeling that special peace she caused to flow through him.

She pulled him from his thoughts as she pressed her lips to his ear whispering, "Oh Horatio, you make me feel so much love, I have never experience anything like it before."

He lifted his head finding her eyes and softly kissed her lips, "Sweetheart, the feeling is mutual believe me, you give me a peace I never thought possible."

She smiled and cupped his face lovingly, "Will you stay with me tomorrow at the shootout?"

He shifted his weight to the right of her as he propped himself up against her body, now looking down at her leaning on one elbow. "You mean—"

"Mm-hmm, I mean with me. I'm allowed to have one person with me and I would love if that would be you."

His brows went up and he tilted his head at her a bit. "Are you sure you want me, Calleigh?"

She now propped herself up facing him. "You're the only one I want by my side Horatio, if you don't mind that is."

He smiled, "Of course I don't mind, in fact, I would be honored to be at your side tomorrow, and all the days after that too."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him knocking him onto his back. She gave him a very soft kiss as he held her eyes. "You make me so happy… and tired," she yawned smiling at him.

"Mmm, so let's get you to sleep then beautiful, ok?"

"Um-hmm, yes sir lieutenant, now I can sleep with the angels because he is right here with me," she said as she cuddled up right into his side hugging him tightly. She sighed softly feeling very contented. "Good night handsome."

"Mmm, good night beautiful, sleep well."

Calleigh chuckled low thinking, '_Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem now.'_

Horatio closed his eyes as his right hand slowly caressed over her forehead repeatedly, as she quickly drifted off to sleep. He felt her relax and felt her breathing even out as her leg wrapped around his unconsciously.

He chuckled low as he rested his head on hers, feeling her close against him as he closed his eyes and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

TBC...

* * *

Next chapter the action starts with Calleigh's Shootout competition and it won't stop there. It will continue as all hell begins to break loose. 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey I just want to thank you all for the awesome reviews and comments on the story. I think you'll enjoy this next part as the action begins to heat up slowly. Thanks also for the compliments on my new H and C website, I am glad you all like it. Ok, here we go, sit back , relax and enjoy!_

* * *

III

Calleigh rolled over and smiled lazily smelling his cologne on her pillow. She reached across the bed to feel him and suddenly lifted her head seeing he wasn't there. She looked around the room and suddenly caught a strong scent of his aftershave. _'He must have just taken a shower,'_ she thought sitting up on the side of the bed. She looked over at the clock and stretched feeling relaxed and at ease. She grinned thinking, _'Last night was wonderful,'_ as she stood and grabbed his shirt buttoning it up and heading for the bathroom.

She walked into the kitchen to find him standing at the stove with his back to her. Her eyes lazily ran down his tall strong frame as she smiled. He was wearing her favorite gray suite and sage shirt she loved. She raised a brow as she walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, A beautiful blond." His voice smoothly soothed her.

She chuckled, "Good morning handsome, you're up early."

He turned as her hands slid down to his hard chest and they were face to face now. He kissed her lips softly leaning down to her. "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

She hugged him and looked into his eyes with a wry grin, "What do you think?"

He smiled and nodded, "I think— I hope you did. I actually thought twice about waking you up last night."

She gave him a stare, "Are you kidding? Good thing you did. I would have been so distracted today my shooting would have been off. You wouldn't want to see me all tense and jumpy now, would you?" She said exaggerating her southern tone.

He shook his head and wrapped her up tightly in his arms, "Never sweetheart, never."

She chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, "What are you making, it smells great?"

"Your favorite, French toast. Only I don't know if it will be as good as yours."

Calleigh smiled, "Of course it will," she said sitting down as he pulled out a chair for her. She took a sip of coffee that was already on the table as he put a plate in front of her.

She looked up at him and smiled but it quickly faded as she stood up placing her hand on his forehead, and moving some of his hair away so she could get a better look at it. "What happened to your head, you have a lump there?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine and it's nothing. Last night our perp made a run for it and we sort of bumped heads."

She gave him a look of shock. "Bumped heads? Why didn't you tell me, Horatio?"

"There was nothing to tell, I'm fine and he's under arrest sweetheart. It's just a bump." He said with a small grin seeing her concern.

Calleigh exhaled softly as he guided her back to her seat at the table and then he sat down next to her. "C'mon eat up and let's see if you like them."

She narrowed her eyes on him as he smiled at her and she finally lifted her fork taking a bite. "Mmm, delicious, just like mine, see." She said with a beautiful smile to him.

Calleigh looked around doing the once over as they headed out the door. Horatio walked to the Hummer and opened the door for her as she got in and he closed it. He walked around to the driver's side feeling a bit uneasy and got in. He thought for a moment and then turned to her, "So, are you sure about this today?" He asked softly.

She nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'm positive. I want you by my side Horatio."

He exhaled softly, "Ok, then that's exactly where I'll be."

Her eyes stood locked on his. "Well they are going to find out sooner or later, so what better time for us to flaunt it." She smiled happily seeing his confusion.

Horatio's brows rose, "Flaunt it?" He replied slowly.

She chuckled, "Well with you standing there lets see how many cat calls I get this year. I'm betting none but you never know with the feds."

Horatio looked at her intensely and his voice went deep, "I'll give them catcalls." He said rather earnestly.

Calleigh chuckled, "Just don't shoot anyone today, all right?"

He chuckled at her humor and shook his head as he shifted the Hummer into drive heading for the Trail Glades shooting range.

They arrived at the shooting range 10 minutes later and Horatio showed his ID as he drove up and parked the Hummer. He looked over to Calleigh who was playing with an extra clip in her hand. "So, you ready?"

She exhaled deeply, "As I'll ever be handsome."

He leaned over to her and gave her a soft loving kiss. "I love you and thank you for choosing me today."

She smiled and chuckled, "Today and every day after, ok?"

"Ok, that sounds… promising." He replied softly thinking as she began to get out. He hopped out quickly and gave her a hand knowing all eyes would be on them soon enough. She began walking as he reached for her hand and she stopped to look at him.

His smooth voice dropped incredibly low as it vibrated over her. "Calleigh, I just wanted to wish you good luck before we go inside." He said holding her gaze as he gave her another soft kiss.

She smiled and blushed looking down, "Thank you, Horatio. Now c'mon before I jump you in the parking lot."

"All right tiger, after you," he chuckled following her through the Miami Trail Glade shooting range doors.

They walked inside and Calleigh went up to the desk smiling at the man sitting there.

"Hey Peter, how are you doing? Are you competing this year?"

"Nope, only pro's like yourself Calleigh. Are you signing up for the sniping round as well?"

"Oh no, just the practical pistol, you know me, just a plain Jane with her Lady Smith." She said in her southern tone as he checked out her gun and clip, making sure everything was in order.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one, right bullet girl?" A man eves dropping said walking up to her and Horatio. He was big and muscular wearing a gray uniform and gave Calleigh a huge smile as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. He smiled as he let go and looked at Horatio with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Todd, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, any chance you know each other?"

He nodded as Horatio gave him an intense look and then he put his hand out to him. "Any friend of Calleigh's is a friend of mine, nice to meet you Lieutenant."

Horatio shook his hand and nodded, "Horatio, like wise."

He turned back to Calleigh chuckling, "Well Horatio, are you ready to see your girl whip my ass once again?"

Horatio's brows went up at that line wondering, _'how the hell he knew,'_ then he nodded, "Yes, I am." He chuckled low as Calleigh laughed.

Todd laughed loudly, "All right guys I'll see you later," he said as he walked away.

Horatio leaned down near her ear whispering, "Was it something I said?" he chuckled low.

"I don't think so handsome, I think maybe it's the ridiculous smile I have on my face." She said turning even redder as Horatio smiled at her.

"It's quite a beautiful smile though," he whispered low and smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Um-hmm, I'm just really happy that you're with me." She said smiling as she wrapped her arm in his. "So do you want to come with me to check out the range?"

"Mm-hmm, let's go." He said as he walked with her, ushering her along as she held his arm. They walked outside to the firing range where Calleigh was quickly greeted by the range master.

"Ms. Calleigh Duquesne, a pleasure as usual."

"Hey Bill, how's everything today?"

"Everything's fine Calleigh, thank you. How are you feeling today? Do you know you have two new competitors against you this year?

"Calleigh shrugged and chuckled, "Good I need some real competition this year." She said drawling her words.

"Oooh, hey guys, Duquesne is full of spunk today, look out!"

Horatio looked down to the floor holding back an approaching grin.

"Ok BG, here's your belt, clips, and goggles. Pick a lane and take a few practice rounds if you like, but I'm sure you won't need it, good luck anyway."

Calleigh smiled taking the belt and goggles. She handed the extra clips to Horatio and she walked up to the range officer in charge of the lanes. He directed her to the appropriate area pointing, "Pick your lane, its shooters choice."

She nodded saying, "Thank you," as she walked away with Horatio and checked out her surroundings and the main targets. She looked around again and hummed a low, "Uh-oh"

"What?" Horatio asked looking around trying to find what she just saw.

"Remember those two; I heard he was good, I guess we'll find out today, huh?"

"Yes, how could I ever forget," he grinned at her. "I think I would be very happy if you…" Horatio leaned down and put his lips to her ear whispering, "If you would kick his ass, beautiful."

"I think that can be arranged, handsome." She said with a grin looking down as she slipped on the protective glasses.

"All right I think I'll give you some space now." Horatio said as he backed up and watched her.

She wrapped the gun belt around her small waist and tightened it, letting it hang low off her hips. She adjusted it so she felt comfortable and slipped the clips into the slots on the belt. She turned back and gave him a nod, "Ok, let's see if I'm on today."

Horatio smiled admiring her as he crossed his arms on his chest thinking, _'Beautiful, you're always on.' _

Calleigh walked into the lane and relaxed her body as she closed her eyes in concentration and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. She opened her eyes slowly now, in complete focus on her target that stood 15 feet away.

She exhaled heavily and suddenly pulled her gun, taking aim and firing rapidly. She emptied her gun into the target and her thumb quickly slid on the release switch as she let the clip drop to the floor and smoothly slid another in as quickly as she could. She began firing rapidly again until her gun was empty.

Horatio watched her in awe as he realized how quickly she just did that. _'Damn my girl is good,'_ he thought as she turned to him with a grin.

"Well, how long?"

His brows arched and he nodded, "I'd say you did that in under 10 seconds."

"All right, I forgot to ask for the stop watch, so would you mind?"

"Not at all, you let me know when you're ready again."

"Cease Fire!" One of the range officers yelled as a few shooters walked out to their targets.

Calleigh gave Horatio a look, "You coming handsome?" She said as she began the walk out.

Horatio was quick to join in stride next to her as they reached the target.

Calleigh exhaled, "I'm off." She said resting her hand on the butt of her gun.

Horatio's brows arched high and stood there. "Off? You call that off. You're dead on except for one shot and that was your first practice round of the day."

She chuckled, "Well I want them all dead on," she replied as a range officer came over and took down her target.

He examined it closely, "This is some very nice shooting BG," he said as he looked over the target and put a new one up.

Calleigh ducked her head feeling hot in the face suddenly. She really did love her nickname but sometimes it was hard not to get embarrassed. "Thank you," She answered low as he nodded and began to walk away with a grin.

He mumbled, "BG is going to kick some major ass today guys, I hope you're all ready."

Calleigh quickly squeezed her eyes shut as she heard moans and groans coming from the other male competitors. She began to walk back to her lane as Horatio mumbled, "No cat calls yet."

Calleigh smiled widely and shook her head reaching her lane. She checked her gun and replaced the empty clip with a full one.

Horatio took that as his cue to step back. He did so finding his place near the wall once again.

Calleigh slipped on her protective glasses as she turned to him. "This is for accuracy mainly, but would you mind timing me anyway."

He stepped closer and nodded, "Mm-hmm, ready when you're."

"Start when I pull my gun and end it when I holster it, ok?"

"Ok, got it."

She turned back looking at her target and exhaled slowly. Her right hand stood ready at her sidearm as she wiggled her fingers as if she was in an old western shootout. She pulled her gun, took aim, and fired off two shots to the body and one to the head. She shot the last bullet and smoothly slid her gun into her holster calling time.

Horatio's eyes were on his watch as he said lowly in awe, "1.62 seconds." He looked up at her with wide eyes as she smirked.

"I'm off again, my time last year was 1.56 seconds."

Horatio walked up to her and spoke quietly, "Maybe I need to give you some space here?"

"No, it's not you, I can feel it, I'm not— I just need to concentrate more." She said unsure.

He nodded with a grin, "Mm-hmm, go ahead, I'll go find the team and meet you back here."

She grinned and nodded, "All right but I'll come find you, don't worry."

"Ok, see you in a bit," he said walking away and turning his head looking over his shoulder to watch her walk back into her lane.

The range officers and other competitors eyed him up curiously as he walked away, leaving Calleigh to concentrate on the task at hand.

III

Horatio walked back inside to a huge crowd of people as he looked for one of his familiar faces.

"Hey H, over here," Eric called out to him waving him over.

Horatio nodded and made his way over to the group. "Alexx, Eric, did the two of you just get here?"

"No, we've been looking for you for a while now." Alexx said as Ryan came over and said Hello to Horatio.

"Hey H, where's Calleigh?"

Eric laughed, "Do you hear that rapid gunfire Ryan? That's where she is." He said laughing as they all joined in.

"This place is getting crowed quickly; maybe we should go find our seats outside?" Alexx asked looking at Horatio.

"Ok, that's fine, sounds like a good idea."

"Hey did you see the prize the winner gets this year? It over here, c'mon you have to see this it's huge."

They all walked and followed Ryan to a glass display case that stood in the center of the room. There was a plaque next to it in gold that read "Top Shooter 2007" The Gun was sparkling bright in a case that laid opened for everyone to see. It was a Smith and Wesson semi-automatic handgun and it was huge. Model 1911 PC action, Full caliber 45. ACP, barrel length 5 inches long, stainless steel, two tone with black hand grips. It came with two full magazines, fire casings, fired case and adjustable laser light.

Horatio wondered how her petite hand would handle this huge monster and he held back a chuckle, knowing it wouldn't be a problem for her.

"Damn, that has to be at least a thousand dollars," Ryan said as Eric shook his head in agreement.

"I'll bet it's more than that." Eric said looking it over with admiration. "It's a beauty."

'_Boys and their toys,'_ Alexx thought as she commented with a laugh, "Who cares about the gun, it's all about the bragging rights, isn't that right Horatio?" She said turning to him as he read the plaque over again.

He nodded with a grin, "That's exactly right but that gun is about fifteen hundred dollars or more and don't forget the nice size check that comes with first place. I think our bullet girl is going to love it though."

Ryan gave him a smirk. "Well you seem pretty sure of yourself H, how do you know she'll even win?"

Horatio tilted his head to him and narrowed his eyes, "I've seen her shoot." He said as Alexx laughed shaking her head at Ryan.

"Ryan baby, have you ever seen that girl shoot?" Alex chuckled and smiled suddenly looking past Ryan now.

"Hey ya'll, how is everyone doing?" Calleigh smiled as her southern tone went soft greeting everyone.

Horatio looked at her as she talked with the others. Her hair was pulled back neatly into a ponytail and her red lips glistened beautifully. She had on a black spandex, sleeveless tank top that just reached her navel, with black matching spandex pants with a red design on the upper thigh. She wore white sketchers that the black spandex pants hung over. She turned to Ryan and Horatio could do nothing but stand there as his eyes soaked in every single delectable inch of her. He loved watching the way her gun belt hung low on her right hip. Her soft creamy skin showed to the naked eye but just barley from the pants being low cut and her top being short cut.

He sighed softly as his eyes slid up her body from behind.

Alexx was looking at him but Horatio was momentarily caught in the Calleigh trance. Alexx walked over to him and nudged him with her shoulder, "You're staring, honey."

"Huh?" He blinked a few times wondering what just happened and where he went as he swallowed hard. "Umm," he looked at Alexx a bit taken back now and embarrassed by his behavior.

"Forget it sugar, you're secret's safe with me." She teased as Horatio looked down shyly and smiled nodding.

Calleigh turned and wondered what was going on as she gave Alexx a look.

Alexx was quick to cover up for him. "Ok, we were just going to find our seats before you came over." She said as Horatio lifted his head.

Calleigh nodded, "Ok, well you better find them quickly; this place is really filling up."

"Ok baby, were going and this is for luck, even though you don't need it." She gave Calleigh a tight hug as Eric and Ryan wished her luck as well.

"Go get em' Cal," Eric said as Ryan joined in, "Yeah, go get em' bullet girl!"

Calleigh thanked them looking down shyly and blushing deeply. Her face ears and neck all turned red as Horatio watched her embarrassment spread.

Horatio waved them on and told them he would see them in a bit. He stood by Calleigh's side as she gathered herself and looked over the prize in the glass display.

"Do you think you'll have trouble shooting that monster?" He asked with a chuckle.

She turned to him with a wide grin, "Now handsome, me have trouble, with that little ol gun." She said in her southern drawl with complete confidence.

An announcement came over the PA as the competitors were called outside. They both listened as Horatio gazed into her eyes. He leaned in just a bit and whispered, "Good luck beautiful, may the angels make you precise and swift."

She tilted her head to him and smiled thinking how sweet he was. "You're allowed to wait on the course with me, if you want too."

He hesitated unsure, "Umm, I don't want too ruin—"

"C'mon," she said grabbing his elbow and walking him outside with her again. She smiled back up at him. "Stay with me, ok?" She whispered low. "Let a girl, have some fun, will you?"

Horatio held her eyes confused, "What fun are you talking about?"

The loud PA was on again as the shooters were introduced one at a time and the people in the stands began to applaud.

She leaned up near his ear speaking loud enough for him to hear. "Let me show you off, ok. It feels great to have you right here next to me, and I want everyone to know that too."

Horatio's brows arched up high, as he held her green eyes in awe of this beautiful blond in front of him. His mouth opened just as her name was announced.

"Calleigh, Bullet Girl, Duquesne, number four."

The crowd cheered as a few whistled and Horatio looked over to see Eric was one of them. He turned back to Calleigh and nodded, "Go get em bullet girl, show them how it's done."

She smiled and nodded as she affectionately slid her hand up and down his arm. "Yes sir Lieutenant," she said smiling as he held onto her hand gently. She slowly began to walk away as their hands slowly slid against one another and finally drifted apart.

Horatio contemplated her words as he stood there in awe still. _'She's happy and wants __everyone to know that we're together. She's really happy with me,'_ he thought, as a smile formed on his face and he looked up to see her standing in line. He exhaled softly feeling ecstatic now that she had just said that to him. He felt proud to be with her too and from her words just now, she felt the same way he did and she didn't care who found out anymore. He smiled and quickly got a grip on himself remembering where he was.

Normally Calleigh was a very private person but the secret they had been keeping was beginning to take its toll on her. She seemed very happy that they decided it was time to stop sneaking around; in fact, she seemed almost giddy today. Her bright smile seemed unending and her rosy cheeks brightened her beautiful smile even more.

"The first round up is the 25 yard rapid fire." The range master announced into the Mic and across the PA, pulling Horatio from his thoughts.

The first competitor was called as Horatio leaned back on the fence and made himself comfortable.

The big man, agent Kyle Reed walked over to Horatio and said hello. "Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio looked at him and nodded, "Agent Reed."

"Yes, I didn't know if you remembered me sir."

Horatio held his eyes for a moment, "I remember you and your partner."

"Yeah well, he's not my partner anymore and between you and me, I hope Calleigh makes him eat his own…" Agent Reed saw the look on Horatio's face as he finished with, "Bullets."

Horatio nodded as agent Reed laughed a bit, thinking the same exact thing. "All right sir, I'll leave you to watch the competition."

"Horatio, call me Horatio." He replied letting his guard down and relaxing a bit, remembering how this man stood up for Calleigh. He also remembered his chauvinistic partner who he wanted to put through a wall.

"Yes sir, I mean, Horatio." He smiled and shook his head feeling nervous. "Kyle, you can call me Kyle."

Horatio almost laughed aloud seeing the man's nervousness. "Ok Kyle, you take care." He said as he nodded his head and looked back over to where Calleigh was now sitting with the other competitors.

"Horatio can I ask you a question about… Calleigh?"

Horatio instantly went back on alert now as he turned and faced Kyle with the most intense ice, cold glare. His guard went right back up to full attention.

Kyle looked down. "Do you know if she's involved with someone or has a boyfriend? I asked her out a while ago and she said she was involved with someone."

Horatio began to feel jealous and felt himself simmer inside. He let Kyle talk as the man gave him more information each time he spoke. The longer he kept him talking the more Horatio found out. "When did you ask her out, Kyle?" He asked sarcastically.

The agent looked away from the intensity in Horatio's eyes again. "Umm, about a month ago, I guess, ya know, at the hospital sir."

"Well Kyle," Horatio said with almost venom in his voice, "I think you're going to have to take it up with Ms. Duquesne herself."

"When I asked her at the hospital she said she was in love, but she meant to say involved I think. I just thought that maybe you being her boss would know, I guess. She's a great girl and has a beautiful personality, besides a killer body."

Horatio clenched his jaw and slowly slid on his sunglasses hiding the fire blazing in his eyes now. His posture changed and his hands went to his hips as his anger radiated right off him and onto the agent before him. "In love huh, is that what she said back then?"

Kyle nodded yes, as he felt Horatio's anger now and shook his head in regret. "Horatio, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, I just think so highly of her and well, to tell you the truth, I have had a crush on her for some time now. I was hoping to be the lucky guy in her life one day maybe, that's all. I didn't mean to cross any bounds if I did, I'm sorry, it's just, Calleigh's a great girl." He smiled looking down.

Horatio couldn't focus as the young mans words hit him hard and he realized _he_ was the lucky _guy_ in Calleigh's life. Everything he said was the truth, Calleigh was a great person, beautiful and a killer body too. His jealously was getting the best of him as he tried to lighten up a bit while he removed his glasses. "Kyle, I'm sorry to inform you that Calleigh is… involved."

Kyle cocked his head to the side in defeat sighing softly, "Damn."

Horatio's brows went up to him as Kyle held his eyes seeing something he wasn't sure of. He blinked a few times looking at Horatio, as Horatio finally nodded to him trying to quietly get his point across that they are a couple.

Sudden Kyle's eyes flew open and he covered his mouth dragging his hand across his chin. "Oh shit, you mean- so you two— oh shit, I had no idea sir, I'm sorry, ummm,"

"Relax, its fine." Horatio said in a low reassuring tone, not feeling threatened by him anymore.

Kyle looked at him with surprise suddenly realizing everything now, "So that's why she was looking at you like that."

"Excuse me?"

"At the hospital, she would look your way and stare. I saw her a few times but I just thought work related, being cautious and all that. Oh boy, was I wrong." He said in a low chuckle.

"Yes you certainly were." Horatio said in a very serious tone.

Kyle nodded, "So you're the lucky guy, she already said she loved you back then. I'm glad for you both sir, Horatio." He said correcting himself.

Competitor 3 was called as agent Dan Brooks came walking over and slapped Kyle right on the back hard.

"Hey Kyle, you after bullet girl again?"

Horatio gave the man an intense look remembering his words.

"Lieutenant," he nodded towards Horatio.

Hey Kyle let me give you a piece of advice, when I am done today, bullet girl is going to be begging me for it and I plan on giving it to her real good too." He raised his brows at his friend. "I can even talk to her for you afterwards and maybe w—"

Kyle's eyes went wide as he grabbed his friend's shirt and dragged him away from Horatio as quickly as he could, saying, "Will you excuse us sir!"

Horatio clenched his jaw and both hands went to his hips again. His low simmer went immediately to boiling over as he slipped his sunglasses back on trying to hide his rage. He wanted to throttle that arrogant, self-absorbed, son of a bitch. His ego had to be crushed and Horatio knew now that it would be Calleigh who crushed it.

"Competitor 4, Bullet Girl," was called as she turned back and gave Horatio a look of confidence raising her brows to him. She walked into her lane as one range officer stood ready behind her with the timer and another stood with a clipboard in his hand.

Horatio stepped closer as he watched her prepare herself. He watched the range officers greet her and wish her luck, as they stood ready now.

"Shooter Ready?" One of the range officers called aloud.

Calleigh readied herself and exhaled deeply as she pulled her gun and fired off 16 rounds, in less than 10 seconds. She holstered her gun and inhaled as the range officers brought back her targets.

Her results came across the PA, as the range officers discussed her results with her. "14 of 16 in the vital zone and dead on bullseye. Time, 9.21 seconds, new time record now set for the 25 yard rapid fire by Calleigh Duquesne, Bullet Girl."

The crowd cheered as Horatio clapped and smiled feeling very proud of her. She came walking out and over to him as he gave her a tender smile of pride. His crystal blue eyes said it all as she looked deeply into them for as long as she could before looking away.

She blushed and ducked her head as she became embarrassed with his look. She giggled low feeling that sudden burst of heat rush into her cheeks.

His tone was extremely low and sexy as he said, "Congratulations is in order, I'd say. That was some very impressive shooting, sweetheart."

She almost bit down on her lip hearing that voice so low and smooth. It rocked her senses and made her tingle all over. She kept her eyes down still feeling the heat in her now rosy cheeks.

"Thanks, but that's just the first round, handsome. We still have plenty to go and that agent Brooks is pretty good. He's in second place right now with a 13 of 16 and a time of, 9.64, we have to keep an eye on him.

Horatio leaned down speaking low, "Good, keep him there for me, will ya." He said with a wry grin as Calleigh gave him a questioning look.

"Lieutenant Caine and Officer Duquesne," Chief Burton said with a smile furrowing his brows thinking about their last names. He looked at Calleigh, "So you already set a new record today and it's only the first round. What are you going to do in the second round?"

Calleigh smiled and in her best southern tone drawled her words softly, "Well, I guess you'll just have to stick around and see for yourself Chief. I'm just full of surprises," she said with a chuckle looking at Horatio. "Gentleman if you will both excuse me for a moment," she said walking away and headed back inside the building.

Horatio watched her walk away as the Chief watched him with a wide grin. "Lieutenant, I do believe you have your hands full."

Horatio turned back to him, "Huh?"

The Chief chuckled low, "That southern bell has you smitten, doesn't she."

Horatio smiled and looked down shyly with a slight nod and an arch of his brow. "Indeed she does Chief." He admitted quietly.

"Listen, why don't you join me when she heads into the second round, I saved you an open seat."

Horatio looked over to the VIP area and saw some familiar faces. He chuckled, "Feeling confined with all the brass up there sir?"

"To say the least Horatio, which is why I figured you could come suffer with me. You could actually make it bearable for me, what do you say Lieutenant?"

Horatio watched Calleigh come through the doors and sway her hips towards them. He looked back to the Chief, "Sorry Jim, I'm going to have to decline right now. I umm, I'm going to stay down here, front seat, so to speak, she asked me herself." He said looking down.

"Well why the hell didn't you say so. Here I am trying to brown nose you and get some bearable company. Ok, so I'll see you in a bit Horatio, let me go see who else I can bribe in the mean time."

"Good luck Jim," he mumbled low as Calleigh returned.

"Hey, everything ok with the Chief?"

"Everything is fine sweetheart; he was just trying to convince me to sit with him and the other brass."

"Oh, well you can go ahead Horatio, I don't mind, really." She said with a small smile.

He tilted his head to her and held her eyes knowing how important this was to her. "I'm staying right here sweetheart, an earthquake couldn't move me right now." He said softly holding her sparkling emerald eyes.

She smiled and looked down as her cheeks grew rosy red again. She whispered low, "Thanks handsome, you're terrific."

He held her eyes deeply not wavering as he replied, "Anytime beautiful."

"Round Two is about to begin please find your seats." The range officer said over the PA.

"Ok, I'm off again, its elimination time. This is going to be fun, see you in a bit." She said smiling.

"Good luck, and I'll be right here waiting for you."

She smiled and walked back over to the group of shooters as the range officers handed them each a full clip of ammunition. This was an elimination round and the two lowest scores were eliminated from the contest.

Horatio looked around and watched the range officers change the targets out in the field. They set up three moving targets now; each one was 25m away. The first one to the left was called a gravity turner, and it would turn as the shooter fired at it. The second was a pepper popper target and it would pop up unexpectedly as the shooter was timed for accuracy and reaction time. The third was a swinger target that would swing back and forth continually, making it difficult to hit accurately.

Horatio watched Calleigh as the first competitor was called. The crowd applauded as the excitement began. The rules were that each competitor was given one clip that consisted of eight rounds of ammunition. It was to be used on all three targets and each shooter was timed for reaction and measured for accuracy. The gravity turner and swinger had to be hit at least three times and the pepper pop up had to be hit twice, so that left the shooters with no room for error.

The first shooter stood ready with his hand at his sidearm. The range office called out, "Shooter ready?"

He nodded as he pulled his gun and fired first at the swinging target hitting it three times. Then he took aim on the turning target and hit it twice, as the pop up target went off. He quickly took aim shifting and hit it once, and then fired again twice as it dropped back down missing it altogether. He fired again but was out of ammo and the range officer yelled, "Time! Weapon down."

The shooter ranted on and cursed a few times, as the range officers gave him his score and it wasn't good. He walked out sighing heavily as the next shooter walked by him. He did well hitting the targets but ran out of time before he ever made it to the pop up target.

The next shooter was called as Horatio watched him closely. "Agent Daniel Brooks, Iceman" He turned and gave Horatio a glance as he walked down and into the lane. He took his stance and readied himself. He hit the swinger three times and the turner three times as the pop up went off. He hit it twice as it fell back down and time was called.

The range officers announced his score and time, "Iceman scores a perfect 8 out of 8 on the targets, time is 5.64 seconds.

The crowd cheered and Horatio now knew it was going to be a battle as Calleigh stood up and gave him a reassuring nod.

Calleigh was called as she took her stance and readied herself. Horatio exhaled as he realized he was holding his breath.

"Shooter ready?"

Calleigh gave a nod and pulled her weapon with lightning speed hitting the turner three times, then the pop up twice then the swinger three times, as she quickly re-holstered her gun.

"Time!" The range officer yelled, as Calleigh exhaled and walked over to the official with the clipboard.

Horatio was peeking as he moved in closer again and he knew for sure her time was faster but he didn't know if she hit her marks.

"Bullet Girl scores a perfect 8 out of 8 with a new time record of, 4.99 seconds."

"Yes!" Horatio exclaimed and quickly composed himself. He looked around with a small chuckle hoping no one heard him.

The crowd applauded and cheered as she came walking out and back over to Horatio. She gave him a bombshell smile as he grinned at her and lowly said, "Off, huh."

"Yeah, well I was in the beginning." She chuckled as her beautiful green eyes shined and sparkled at him with love.

He held her sparkling gaze and became so immersed in her beauty, that he tenderly lifted his right hand to her chin and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips. He backed off with a small smile still locked in a trance with her.

Calleigh blinked a few times as her eyes went wide and she whispered, "Umm, were in a, um, public place..."

His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he just did. He looked down then back to her, holding her gaze unsure as he hesitated, "Umm, I didn't just do that, did I?" He questioned in disbelief.

Calleigh suddenly smiled and began to giggle, "Oh yes you did handsome," she said looking into his now worried eyes. "Hey, we said we were gonna let people know right? What better place to do it than right here and now."

He exhaled softly, "I'm very sorry sweetheart, I don't know what just came over me. You smiled and… your beauty overwhelmed me and I just… you looked so…" He exhaled again softly and whispered, "Are they still staring at us?"

Calleigh lifted her head and looked around with a very bright smile. "Un-huh, yes they certainly are." She chuckled.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry sweetheart." He said in the softest, smoothest tone with true sincerity.

"I'm not." Calleigh replied with a bright smile that was widening even more. His brows furrowed for a moment wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm not sorry at all handsome, in fact, I couldn't be happier than I am right now," she said, coiling her arms around his neck and kissing him smack on the lips. She broke off and began giggling seeing his look of total shock as catcalls came from the crowd.

Horatio grinned and groaned low, "Oh, you will pay for that sweetheart."

She nodded smiling brightly, "Un-huh, I was hoping you'd say something like that Lieutenant." She said turning and swaying her sexy hips back over to the group of competitors.

Horatio swallowed hard and lifted his head up looking at the crowd; he quickly lowered his head and shook it in disbelief feeling very hot in the face. His right hand went into his jacket pocket and he took out his sunglasses slipping them on, hoping they could hide him right now. He exhaled again as his hands went to his hips and Calleigh glanced over at him. He shook his head back and forth at her and then lowered his head as a grin turned into a smile and he chuckled.

Alexx, Eric and Ryan remained with their mouths hanging open in shock. They looked at one another as Alexx finally commented.

"Well it's about damn time baby."

Eric looked at Alexx and Ryan whispered, "I didn't think they wanted everyone to know. The whole department is here and the brass too, Alexx."

She chuckled, "Relax baby, they're not doing anything illegal."

Eric chuckled, "Not yet anyway…"

Alexx slapped him playfully on the back sitting between the two of them. "Don't let your mind wander too much Eric Delko."

"Did you see the way she kissed him back Alexx? How could we not wonder— I mean wander?" He said beginning to laugh as Alexx and Ryan joined him.

III

The next few rounds went by and Calleigh was doing great. Federal agent Brooks was running a close second right behind her and Swat sniper agent AJ Thorp was running third. It came down to the three of them and the last stage of the shootout.

Stage five was the last round of the practical pistol course and one of the rangers handed Calleigh a black ranger hat that she gladly put on to help keep the suns glare down. This course consisted of three different tests with a possible earned extra point at the end. The stage consisted of 16 plate targets that were located beyond a barricade opening. The officer had to shoot from a standing position and could use the barricade for support. On the fire command, the competitor has been instructed to move to the barricade opening and engage their targets.

The first target was located on the lower left side of the course. It was eight red plates that were 25 feet out in distance. The second target was eight white plates located on the right side of the course, they were set up at a high distance. The last target was a moving swinger and it was 30 feet out in distance. The extra point target was two falling blue plates that had to be shot while in midair.

The competitor was given three fully loaded clips consisting of eight rounds in each, totaling 24 rounds all together. This was a precision stage with a time limit of 5 minutes and the swinger had to be hit at least three times.

Calleigh was in the number one spot and was allowed to pick her place, she chose to go second. Agent Brooks was first and swat's agent Thorp was last.

Agent Brooks took his place, as the range officer called out, "Shooter ready?"

He turned and gave Calleigh a smirk knowing she picked her place strategically. He walked into the barricade opening and pulled his gun, taking aim and firing. He shot down the eight red plates and shifted his stance reloading another clip as the old one fell to the floor. He began shooting rapidly and missing the plates to the high right and had to reload another clip again, finally taking out the eight white plates. He shifted his stance and took aim on the swinging target, slowing down his rapid firing, trying for accuracy now. He shot three times before his gun clicked instead of firing off. It was empty as he reached for another clip but didn't find one. He re-holstered his weapon with a very loud profanity that everyone heard. "Fuck!"

The range master call out, "Time! Shooter out of ammo!"

"No shit!" Agent Brooks yelled back now shaking his head in disgust. "I can't believe I lost count, fuck! Fuck!"

The range officers gave him a look and a warning about his behavior and use of profanity. He walked out of the course mumbling to himself as Calleigh fingered her extra clips. He gave her a look and shook his head looking back down and walking away. He huffed as he sat down with his other opponent shaking his head in disgust.

Horatio grinned feeling satisfaction, he was very sure of his bullet girl all along. He was ecstatic inside knowing she was going to win, and make this fed eat his own words as well. He bounced on his toes as her name was called and she gave him a glance that was full of assurance and certainty. She walked with such poise as she smiled and headed for the barricade opening.

He sighed softly feeling so proud of her and feeling overwhelmed with love as the ranger called out.

"Shooter Ready?"

Calleigh nodded and walked into the barricade opening.

TBC….

* * *

Ok, so the fun begins. Let me know what ya think and thanks as always for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey Everyone, thanks for all the wonderful reviews as always and just a quick note that FFnet was down so I could not update here. Always check in my profile to see what is new and happening. I will always update at my site where you can always read the next chapter. Ok, so without further adieu, here is chap 4, I hope you all enjoy it and pay close attention to details. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Shooter Ready?"

Calleigh nodded and walked into the barricade opening. She pulled her gun and took aim in her best shooters stance. She fired rapidly, knocking down all the red plates as she smoothly reloaded her clip and aimed high up at the white plates leaning on the barricade wall. She knocked down all the white plates as she quickly reloaded again and shifted her stance narrowing her eyes on the swinger. She took her time as she slowly squeezed the trigger hitting it three times, the bell went off and her eyes followed it to the two falling blue plates. She quickly shifted back to the high right and the falling blue plates dropped down.

She fired two quick shots breaking both plates in midair and re-holstered her gun with a smile."

The crowd starting clapping and cheering as Calleigh held back a huge smile now. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her adrenaline was off the charts. 'What a rush.' She thought, as the range master praised her shooting ability.

"Time!" The range master called out and Calleigh picked up her empty clips and handed them back to him. She slowly made her way back out as the last competitor was called. The crowd clapped and applauded as he stood and walked in, as Calleigh walked out.

Horatio was looking her way as agent Brooks gave her a smirk and said, "You just got lucky this time Duquesne."

Calleigh shook her head at him with a bright smile, "Un-huh, I've been on a lucky streak for 3 years now," she said chuckling low.

He gave her a glare and Calleigh chuckled, "Sore loser." She sassed as she sat back down on the bench near him. She looked over to find Horatio glancing in her direction as she smiled brightly to him.

The last shooter from the swat team did great and hit all his targets. He earned the extra points just like Calleigh did. However, Calleigh's points from the start were higher and there was no way he could catch up to her now. He came walking out and Calleigh got up and shook his hand congratulating him on a great round.

"That was some very nice shooting for a first timer AJ, congratulations." She said with a smile.

He smiled right back and shook his head, "It was no where near what you did. Your shooting was amazing; I mean the other swat guys told me about you but to see it in person... Wow." He said taken aback by her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She drawled as agent Brooks got up and stormed away, right past a grinning Horatio.

"What's his problem?" AJ asked her.

"He's a sore loser," Calleigh chuckled with a shrug as the range master came out and called them over to the announcer's podium.

Horatio crossed his arms and smiled with pride at her, as she looked away trying not to laugh. He knew she was very happy and he felt ecstatic himself as he watched his Bullet Girl kick ass and win the whole competition.

His smiled widened with the satisfaction he felt for her and he had this incredible urge to lift her up and spin her around, hugging her closely. He wanted to hug and squeeze her to show her his admiration and how pleased he was of her.

She looked over at him and immediately down as she smiled widely seeing his pearly whites and knew how happy he was. Horatio had to wait as the range master got up with the mic in his hand and began to announce the winners.

"We want to thank all the competitors today for their excellent efforts in the 2007 National Championship Shootout. We have three winners today and we'll start with 3rd place. Please give a nice hand for federal agent Daniel Brooks. Daniel Brooks scored a total of 400 and has set a record score today in the Practical Pistol Course."

The crowd applauded as he walked up and received his plaque for third place. He was walking away quickly as Calleigh put her hand out and congratulated him. He gave her a smirk and smiled as he nodded, "Thanks."

Calleigh smiled brightly as she rubbed it in even more knowing he was a smug, egotistical, arrogant jerk. Then AJ, the swat agent put his hand out and followed Calleigh's lead as she chuckled smiling even more. Agent Brooks shook his hand and quickly made a quiet getaway. Calleigh smiled at AJ as they both had a small laugh together watching the fed make a hasty retreat.

Horatio also had a grin as he watched his Bullet Girl have some fun and make a new friend. The swat agent was getting a bit to close to Calleigh as he smiled and laughed with her putting his hand on her back gently.

"2nd place goes to newcomer Swat Specialty Agent, AJ Thorp. Agent Thorp scored a total of 450 and this was his very first time in the shootout this year." He was handed a plaque and a check for five hundred dollars. The crowd applauded and cheered as Calleigh shook his hand and he gave her another hug smiling happily. Calleigh's eyes widened taken by surprise a moment but she quickly realized he was just happy like her and meant no harm.

She looked over to Horatio who raised a questioning brow at her and she laughed as he tucked in his chin.

All the range officers shook his hand and congratulated him as the crowd quieted down and the swat officer stepped back out of the limelight. The range master lifted the mic again and looked at Calleigh with a smile.

"This year's first place National Championship Shootout Award, once again goes to Calleigh Duquesne of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Bullet Girl, as she is more commonly known, scored an impressive 490, an almost perfect score. Her time today set a new range record for the Rapid-Fire Practical Pistol Course. This is her fourth consecutive year winning first place and overall High Grand Master Title Achievement Award."

The crowd applauded and cheered as he handed her a shining silver trophy in the shape of a handgun. She looked at it and smiled as she read the silver label, "2007 National Championship overall Grand Master Achievement Award. She was then handed a check for two thousand dollars while a range officer stood in front of her with the open case showing off her gleaming new gun. He turned and held it open for everyone to see.

Calleigh's eyes sparkled and she smiled seeing her new toy right in front of her. She couldn't wait to fire it and see what it felt like in her hands. The range officers put her awards down on the table as the Chief Range Master took a shining new medal and pinned it to Calleigh's shirt embracing her. It was a small pin in the shape of a gun with the initials TS, for Top Shooter.

A low groan emanated from Horatio's throat now as he thought, _'If one more man puts his hands on her today.' _

Calleigh smiled and looked over toward Horatio now seeing the whole group standing there and applauding her. She looked away as the range master once again lifted the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentleman, 2007's Top Shooter, Calleigh Duquesne." He said as he moved away from her and then gestured his hand out to her, "Bullet Girl, Top Shooter for 2007."

Everyone applauded and cheered as Calleigh blushed bright red. Eric and Wolfe whistled from where they were standing next to Horatio. He gave them a look and smiled as he looked back over to her and stuck his two index fingers in his mouth letting out a very loud whistle.

Calleigh looked back over with wide eyes at a smiling Horatio.

Alexx couldn't hold back another second as she yelled, "You go girl!"

Calleigh began laughing as they all came over to congratulate her.

Horatio stood back as the team almost trampled her with hugs and kisses. Alexx hugged her and squeezed her as her eyes widened. Eric gave her a tender hug and gentle kiss on the cheek as Wolfe also leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Honey we are so proud of you. You did great today and even scored a new record, you have to be on cloud nine right now." Alexx said as Calleigh's eyes were focused on one person and one person only. She didn't hear a word Alexx said.

Horatio tilted his head in a tender sign of affection as he walked up to her and softly kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations, you were great. You made us all so proud today Calleigh," he said and then tilted his head to her once again, "My Bullet Girl." He chuckled in a low tone as she broke eye contact with him and looked down with a shy smile.

Reacting to Horatio's very personal gesture Alexx gave her a look and wiggled her brows, which caused Calleigh to look down again and chuckle.

"Hey why don't we all go out for lunch now, it will be great?" Ryan said as he looked at Eric and Alexx.

Calleigh looked at Horatio feeling badly now, they had their own plans but what could they say right now. He nodded to her and she knew right away he was ok with it and she smiled at him just as the Chief interrupted.

"Well now, I think that sounds like a great idea, we all need to take out our Bullet Girl and celebrate. So just where are we heading?" The Chief asked as Ryan's eyes went wide and he looked at Horatio.

Horatio nodded to the Chief and looked back at Calleigh, "Well, I think that's the winner's choice, don't you Chief?"

The Chief nodded, "I definitely do Lieutenant," he said looking to Calleigh. "So, Ms. Duquesne, Bullet Girl, where would you like to go to celebrate?"

Calleigh smiled, "Ruby's, let's go to Ruby's!"

The Chief nodded, "Ok, so let's all meet at Ruby's, shall we, say 15 minutes or so?"

Calleigh nodded, "Sounds good to me Chief." She said with a smile.

"Jim, call me Jim, were off duty ok?

Calleigh looked at Horatio who grinned at her. She looked back to the Chief and nodded, "Ok Jim, but only if you call me Calleigh."

The Chief leaned in closer and whispered to her, "We have a deal, Calleigh. By the way, you did great and made the brass very happy, nice job. See you all in a little while. He nodded to the group and said goodbye walking away.

"All right, you all heard Ms. Duquesne," Horatio said with a chuckle.

"Ruby's in 15 minutes, we'll meet you there." He said as Alexx laughed and said goodbye wiggling her brows to Calleigh again. Eric and Ryan chuckled as Horatio gave them a look and they excused themselves leaving also.

Horatio and Calleigh were the only two left now as he looked deeply into her beautiful green eyes. "Let me give you a hand with your winnings." He said as Calleigh said goodbye to the range officers.

He held her gun case as she came back over and picked up the trophy and envelope with the check in it. She handed him the check asking, "Would you mind holding this for me handsome?"

"No problem beautiful," he answered in a low smooth tone as he slipped the envelope inside his jacket pocket.

They walked together as Calleigh held the trophy and Horatio carried her gun case. He held the door open for her as she made her way through the exit towards the Hummer. Horatio opened the back door and put her gun case on the floor under the seat as she handed him the trophy, which he laid on the backseat floor as well.

Calleigh slid herself in and he closed the door as he made his way around and got in. He looked over at her and held her eyes for a long second. "Mmm, now I finally have you alone." He said as he slid over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Congratulations beautiful, you blew them away."

"Perfect line handsome," She said with a bright smile. "Hey, sorry about lunch, I know you wanted to be alone."

"No worries, I'll have you all to myself later, sweetheart." He said

kissing her again as he started the Hummer and pulled away.

"Yes you will Lieutenant and tell me, what you have planned for umm, later."

He looked at her with narrowing eyes hearing the teasing lust in her voice. "It's a surprise," he said as he wiggled his brows to her.

Calleigh pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror taking off the hat, "Oh god, I have hat hair," she said with a laugh.

He looked over at her and smiled, "You look beautiful, leave it off," he

said as he slid his right hand down the back of her head.

She pulled out her scrunchy and raked her hands through her hair,

straightening it. She lifted it up into a neat ponytail again and replaced the scrunchy. She looked in the mirror and smiled turning to him, "How's that?"

He smiled as he chuckled, "Same as before, you look beautiful anyway you wear your hair."

She smiled and ran her hand along his thigh in a show of affection as she leaned her head on his shoulder sighing softly.

"Are you tired or was that a happy sound?" He asked loving her against him.

"I'm tired and happy, very happy Horatio. I also feel relieved about us, ya know?"

"Hmm, yes I think I noticed that earlier today after that searing kiss you gave me."

She chuckled and lifted her head off his shoulder, "You didn't seem to mind at the moment from what I recall, handsome."

"Just remember what I said, "You'll pay up soon enough." He said in his smooth tone.

Calleigh shook her head and blew lightly in his ear, "Have I told you, I

love it when you threaten me, it's such a turn on," she said licking at his earlobe.

He gasped and turned to her as he stopped for the light. He groaned

huskily, "You're already in trouble, don't make it worse now sweetheart."

"Ooh," she moaned low teasingly, kissing his neck and cheek as he began driving again. "Threaten me more, Lieutenant." She said teasing him to no end in a soft whisper.

"In a moment we are going to be heading in the other direction if you keep this up."

She whispered low in his ear, "You are driving me crazy right now with that incredibly sexy voice of yours." She said as she licked his ear lobe.

He growled deeply as his right hand squeezed the wheel more feeling her lips slide down and softly suckle on his neck. He groaned low in a voice filled with lust, "You are also having quite an effect on me right now."

She moaned low as she kissed his ear, "Really, am I now, why don't I check for myself," she said sliding her hand across his thigh and right to his groin. "Oh my, I do seem to feel a huge problem building."

He growled as she gently squeezed his arousal, "Calleigh." He rasped.

She attached her lips to his ear and whispered huskily again, "Are you as hot and bothered as I am right now?"

His breathing increased as he lifted his hips into her hand and breathed heavily, "Jesus Cal, you have no idea, I want you in my bed right now." His voice trembled low and husky as it Cleary affected her.

Calleigh suddenly bit down on her lip as his right hand slid over her thigh and to her warm center. He slid his fingers slowly down between her legs as she gasped a moan, "Oh god, what is wrong with us? All I can think of lately is how good you feel inside of me." She said breathlessly, letting the words slip right out.

He stopped short at the light as the Hummer jerked suddenly and he stared at her hungrily, "Calleigh." he growled low, "I think- No, I know, we're gonna be late."

She smiled widely and chuckled, "Good, good, the later the better!" She said quickly, flipping on the siren as Horatio turned the corner sharply heading for home.

III

They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they felt and groped one another right through his front door. Once inside it quickly turned hot and heavy as he turned her and backed her right up against the door crushing his hips against hers. His hands had her shirt off in seconds as her bra followed and Calleigh shoved his jacket off.

He groaned as he kissed her deeply, probing with his tongue hungrily as Calleigh unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands straight down to his pants buckle. He growled as she attached her lips to his nipple and suckled softly, teasingly as her hands had him unbuttoned and unzipped in seconds.

He wrapped her in his arms heading for the bedroom as Calleigh turned to him, making him lean against the wall as she descended on his lean body. He groaned in pleasure as she reached his yearning arousal and took him in fully. His hands caressed and slid against her hair as his fingers removed her scrunchy. Her hair fell freely around his hands and he buried his fingers in her thick blond silky strands groaning his pleasure to her. She was bringing him closer way too quickly and he lifted her right up to him as he turned her to the wall and crushed his lips to hers.

She moaned as his hands laid flat on the wall beside her head and he dipped his head low attaching his lips to her neck. She moaned as he slid his hands down teasingly and slowly lowered her skintight spandex pants and underwear down to the floor kneeling before her. He let out a deep growl of satisfaction as he softly buried his face into her warm softness. His fingers slid over her golden curls, as his eyes looked up at her moaning in ecstasy. She held his eyes as he made love to her warm center and then ever so slowly slid a finger deep inside of her.

She cried out, "Oh god, Horatio! As her head, pressed back against the hard wall and her body burned with desire.

He slid his left hand to her rear and kneaded softly. He used his tongue in unison with his finger as he slid a second one in and began to move in and out of her warm silkiness. He was crazy with desire as he moved his fingers in a slow rhythm in and moved his tongue the opposite direction given her exquisite sensation.

She moaned and grabbed onto his hair balancing herself as her knees shook and her body began to cave. He felt her inner muscles clench against his fingers and felt her warm wetness all over him as he increased his speed.

"Oh god! Yes, yes, yes, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She cried out shaking as she exploded all over him and he growled his pleasure devouring her love. Her body was shaking and trembling as she began to sink down on him breathing raggedly.

He lifted up and took her with him, lifting her feet right off the floor as

her eyes went wide on him in shock at his strength. He held her eyes

hungrily as his hands supported her body and legs as she wrapped them around his waist. He groaned feeling himself right up against her warm softness and with a snap of his hips; he thrust in deeply, fully, burying himself as far as he could.

He let out a loud grunt as he stilled and felt her hot silkiness cover him

and envelope him. He moved his hips slowly as his lips found hers and he kissed her deeply. He groaned feeling himself close already, which is why he wanted to make love to her warm softness first, to make sure she was pleasured just in case he couldn't hold out.

"Oh, Horatio," she cried out as he buried his face in her chest, licking and suckling hungrily, groaning his pleasure.

"Uhh, god Cal," He groaned as she tightened all around his hardness,

squeezing him with her soft inner muscles.

"Yes, oh, you feel so good inside of me." She moaned as she hung onto him and he began to increase his speed.

He thrust in deeply as she banged against the wall and he realized gasping heavily, "Sorry, I di-."

She shoved her fingers right into his mouth cutting him off as he began sucking on them wildly and losing all coherent thought. She moaned, "Yes, oh god this is incredible! Oohh god!"

"You're ok?" He gasped looking into her glassy eyes, rocking his hips up deeper into her.

"God yes! Yes, fine! Ohh! Please, don't stop! Ohh!"

He clenched his jaw and shook his head fighting back the building volcano that was ready to erupt. He groaned and grunted breathlessly, "No. I won't stop! It drove me crazy to see that agent put his arms around you." He gasped heavily with a grunt as Calleigh opened her eyes finding him burning into her very soul.

"If another man touched you. I think I would have killed him!" He

growled breathlessly holding her pinned to the wall with his body.

She never heard him talk like that before and she found it very arousing. What was it? Could that be jealousy she was hearing from Horatio Caine and why not she thought. She closed her eyes feeling his words, his love, seeing the raw passion in his eyes and the roughness of his voice as he lifted her with ease and tightened his grip under her thighs.

She gasped as he drove up and in harder with a deep grunt, "Tell me! Tell me you're mine." He gasped heavily, hungrily, licking at her chest.

Her eyes opened at his words and her hands pulled his face to hers as she gasped, "Horatio, I'm yours, Oh god! Yes, yours!"

"Tell me! Tell me!" He panted, "I need you Cal..." He groaned as he buried his face in her neck and began to-powerfully thrust up into her.

She cried out, "Yes, Horatio, yes!" She screamed in ecstasy feeling him deeply as her body began to bang against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his head as he began to lift her with each new thrust he gave to her pressing her harder into the wall.

He groaned almost desperately, "Uhh! Uhhh! Cal... Calleigh! You're mine!"

"Yes! God yes! Horatio! Yours!" She cried out breathlessly as her body slid against the hard wall.

His hands went to her hips and he began to pull her down on his engorged hardness, thrusting mercilessly. She angled herself as her shoulders leaned back on the wall and her arms wrapped around his neck hanging on as he controlled her weight coming back down on him.

He felt his surge take off rocketing forward and right up his engorged length. He groaned and gripped her tightly, crushing his body against hers as he slammed his hips upwards. "Calleigh! Jesus! Uhhh! Mine." He gasped as his eyes closed and his jaw clenched.

"Yes, yours! Completely Horatio, Ohh, Ohhh!" She cried out as he clung to her snapping his hips up into her silky softness making her feel incredible pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and she bit down on her lip as she screamed gripping him tightly to her chest, "Oh god, I'm... Horatio! I'm gonna... Ohhhhhhhhhhh! She moaned as her whole body began to shake all over him in an amazing earth shattering orgasm.

He grunted as he pumped into her faster now, feeling his surge race right up his hard length with such a force that it made him cry out desperately, burying his face into her neck, "Mine," he growled and grunted, "Uhh, Uhhh, Uhhhh! Ugggggggggggggggh!" He groaned loudly exploding deep inside of her as his climax tore through him and made his whole body contract and relax at the same time.

Calleigh hung onto him as she experienced pure pleasure, wave after wave coursing though her as she felt him pulsing deeply inside of her. She loved him and loved feeling him release his love deep inside of her; it made her feel whole, like a part of him would always be within her, she felt as if they were one.

Their bodies shook as he gently released her down to the floor. His legs and calves burning and her back and shoulders aching. She moaned as he removed himself from her warmth and she let herself slide down to the floor resting a moment.

He followed her down as she rested her head on his shoulder breathing

heavily still.

"Horatio, oh my god!" She said breathlessly. "Where did that come from?"

He looked away as he mumbled low still breathing heavily, "I'm sorry about that, I got, carried away."

She grinned, "Horatio, I meant that in a good, no a great way."

He looked at her and looked down shyly, "I didn't mean to be so rough

sweetheart, I'm sorry, I just needed to be with you."

"Oh my god, that was incredible and you're apologizing. Horatio, I loved it, you were..."

"An animal" he said finishing for her. "I felt like a starving animal that

couldn't get enough of you, I still do."

"Mmm, well as long as you're my animal, I don't mind."

He looked at her sincerely as he whispered, "Yours forever sweetheart."

Calleigh smiled and looked at the clock, "We're late."

"I think that all depends on how you look at it."

"I look at it as, well worth it," she chuckled as Horatio helped her up.

"C'mon Bullet Girl, we have to get back to your adoring fans."

III

Horatio opened the door as Calleigh walked in and he followed closely behind her feeling all eyes on them now.

Eric quickly waved them over to the table as everyone was scattered

Throughout the place. Horatio pulled out a chair for Calleigh and offered to get her a drink.

He walked back over to the bar and ordered two glasses of wine. He walked back over to the table and put her drink in front of her as he sat down and raised his glass. The whole table lifted their glasses as Horatio said, "To Calleigh and many more years of winning the shoot out for our Bullet Girl."

Everyone cheered holding up their glasses, "Here, here, Bullet Girl," they all said together as Calleigh smiled and took a sip of her wine.

Horatio sat down next to Calleigh as he looked around the table at his team and lifted his glass up to them quietly speaking now, "To family and friends." He said making eye contact with each and every one as he felt a heavy pat on his back.

"Here, here," Frank said standing next to Horatio. "To friends," Frank

said holding up his beer bottle.

Horatio turned to him as Frank nodded gesturing him over to the bar with his head, "The Chief would like it if you joined him a moment." Frank said with a wry grin.

Horatio shook his head and looked at Calleigh mumbling low, "Duty calls," be right back.

"Take your time handsome," she drawled in a provocative tone as she sipped her wine and Alexx almost spit hers right out.

Horatio looked at her with a small grin and nodded getting up and walked away with Frank.

"Wow, so you guys are finally coming out of hiding." Frank chuckled low.

Horatio's brow rose, "So you heard already."

"Yeah, it's the talk of Ruby's, everyone here is surprised."

"But not you, right Frank." Horatio said with chuckle knowing he knew for a while now.

"I knew way before this H. The way she stood by you when you were in the hospital. The way she cared was more than just friendship. If you ask me, anyone could see clearly just how much she cares for you and vice versa." Frank said patting him on the back.

Horatio nodded acknowledging the big man as they walked up to the Chief. Horatio moved in and sat on the stool next to him as he turned.

"Horatio, nice of you two to join us." The Chief said with a wry smile.

Horatio looked down and nodded as the Chief ordered two beers. "So, that was some display at the shooting range, huh?"

"Yes, she did great, just like we knew she would."

The Chief chuckled, "The other display, Horatio."

Horatio's brows went up in surprise. He wasn't use to talking about his relationships in the open, with anyone for that matter. He stiffened a bit, "Umm, we didn't plan that sir."

The Chief laughed loudly now seeing Horatio's seriousness and Horatio stared at him confused.

"Lighten up Lieutenant, we're off the clock, it was a joke. Of course you didn't plan that but I told you about southern bells, didn't I?"

Horatio turned a bit as he stared over at his southern bell and mumbled, "Umm, yes you certainly did Chief, yes you did."

Calleigh felt something at that moment and looked over toward him suddenly as a smile grew on her face and she turned back talking to Alexx.

Horatio grinned and turned back to the Chief as he held up his bottle of beer to him, "To our southern bells then, right Horatio?"

Horatio nodded and answered in a deep tone, "Yes, indeed Chief." He replied as he clanked his bottle against the Chief's and then they both took a slug.

There was a sudden roar of loud laughter and they both turned to where Horatio's whole team sat laughing hysterically at something. Both Eric and Ryan were shaking their heads laughing, while Alexx and Calleigh were wiping their teary eyes.

Horatio smiled and thought how lucky he was to have such close friends he thought of as family. Trusting and caring friends, he could count on anytime, anywhere. His gaze focused on Calleigh as he watched her hair sway back and forth while her beautiful smile blew him away.

Just about 20 minutes ago, they were all over each other and couldn't wait another second to be together. His mind played back the visions he locked inside his head as he completely zoned out still looking in her direction.

He crushed her to the wall and grinded his hips against hers needing to be closer and wrapped up in her warmth. Her hands felt like silk on him as they traveled down his chest and into his pants. Her warm mouth made him tense and tingle with burning desire. Her hair as he released it felt incredibly soft, like silk falling and flowing all over his hands and fingers as-" Horatio was pulled from his haze as a rather large hand slapped down hard on his left shoulder and squeezed,

"I want to talk to you now!" John said in a rather angry voice glaring at him.

Horatio blinked a few times caught off guard and looked at John's hand on his shoulder. He then gave John a look that could kill as he clenched his jaw at him.

John got the message loud and clear as he released Horatio's shoulder and lowered his tone seeing all eyes on him. "I need to talk to you." He said again in urgency but this time with pure venom in his voice.

TBC….

And away we go...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok, here it is, the roller-coaster is off and climbing. Thank you all as always for the wonderful comments and reviews. They are always greatly valued and appreciated. Please always check in my profile for new updates and news or just go to my HCrazy web site and click updates. Time to pay attention readers. LOL_

Enjoy!

* * *

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he nodded getting up. "All right, over here," he said as the Chief stopped him. Horatio gave him a look letting him know it was ok. Calleigh then moved to intervene but Horatio held up his hand keeping her where she was. He silently communicated with his eyes letting her know it was all right and hoped she would understand and stay put. The last thing he wanted was a scene and to ruin her special day.

He led John to an empty table near the back away from everyone else. Since this was going to happen here of all places then he wanted to keep him as calm as possible and away from everyone else.

They sat down at a small square table, Horatio on one side and John on the other. A waiter came over and put down two bottles of beer, "The Chief said it's on him guys." He said walking away already feeling the tension.

John picked up his beer and guzzled it, banging the bottle down on the table. He leaned in towards Horatio and glared snarling, "I thought you were my friend! I thought I could trust you! Just what do you think you're doing?"

Horatio's brows went up as he listened closely and let John finish.

"You helped me see what I did wrong the other day, what happened? How long were you gonna keep sneaking around behind my back, you're making a fool out of me." He stared at Horatio and picked up the beer taking another swig and slamming it back down harder now.

"John, I am your friend and making a fool of you was not my intention. I thin—"

"Bullshit! You fucking stole my girl right from under me!"

Horatio shook his head as John continued to yell and curse at him. "John, watch your tone." Horatio said in a low quiet voice leaning in more towards him.

John clenched his hands into fists on the table and sat back in his chair taking a breath. The place was loud and crowded as just a few people heard the commotion and went right back to their business. However, there were a few people like Calleigh and the Chief who wouldn't take their eyes off of them. Horatio noticed and tried to keep it civil and calm.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on Horatio? Is it true, are you and Calleigh really…."

Horatio knew there was no easy way to tell him this and he didn't want to cause a scene. He thought about taking it outside and saw a whole group of cops out there too. He exhaled softly and nodded yes, "It's true John but we—"

"What!" John barked out raising his voice, "What! Are you fucking kidding me, is this some kind of sick joke? He snarled with wide eyes. "You son of a bitch!" He said slamming his hand down on the table.

Horatio exhaled and shook his head keeping his voice low and calm. "John, calm down this is not the place for this."

John gasped, "You motherfucker! Not the place, not the place! You're fucking kidding me. You take my girl right from under my nose and screw me over making a complete idiot of me! Just who the fuck do you think you are anyway!" He yelled now as his face turned red and the veins in his neck were bulging out.

Horatio shook his head and lifted his hand up in a stopping sign, "John, listen to me a moment will you, it doesn't have to be like this. We can talk this out like men d—"

"Talk this out? Talk this out like men?" John yelled now with a very red face, "You're a piece of shit Caine, you know that! You're a two faced snake sneaking around your friends and fucking them over behind their backs!"

Calleigh stood up as well as the Chief, they all saw the situation getting out of control and watched closely now.

Horatio clenched his jaw and knew he could not keep him calm if he strapped him down now. He raised his voice just a bit but the intensity in it was enough to stop an elephant. "John, that's enough. Now get yourself in check, you're making a scene."

John blinked a few times and looked around angrily. He exhaled as fire burned in his eyes that were glaring at Horatio again. He leaned in toward Horatio and spoke low now.

"You think I'm stupid, I know, but I'm not, I know exactly what you are Caine." He growled low. "That bitch is gonna get hers too, you just wait and see!"

Horatio clenched his jaw as he felt his control slipping at the mention of Calleigh's name. He shook his head, "John, John, I'm warning you, if you go near her…."

John grinned now seeing Horatio's anger surface; he knew he was getting to him. "If I go near her or what! John stood up suddenly and his chair went flying backwards, he glared and snarled, "What the fuck are you gonna do Horatio? Just who the hell do you think you are anyway? You're a piece of shit just like your fucking brother!"

Horatio shook his head and stood up glaring back at John now. "John, you better go and cool off." He said in a low angry tone.

"Fuck you and fuck her! Don't tell me what I need to do you two faced piece of shit! You're not talking to a child asshole!"

"Then why don't you stop acting like one!" Horatio replied coldly.

Everyone was watching now as the situation escalated. The Chief stopped Calleigh knowing how upset she was and Frank, Eric and Ryan were also blocking her way. Alexx was trying to tell Calleigh it was ok until John viciously picked up his beer bottle.

John's eyes went wide and his face was boiling mad, he suddenly cracked the bottle down on the table breaking it and holding the neck in his hand. He snarled as he held out the jagged piece of glass toward Horatio.

"I'll fucking cut you so help me god! You arrogant motherfucker, you'll pay, you'll both pay!" John yelled enraged with a crimson face.

Horatio immediately brought up both his hands. "John, calm down, you don't want to do this."

"You fucking telling me what I want to do again Caine?" He moved toward Horatio now and took a quick swipe with the broken glass bottle. "Go ahead, tell me again asshole!"

Horatio shook his head and now raised his voice, "John, put it down!"

Calleigh went to get by as Eric held her and she yelled, **"John!!! Stop it John!!!"**

Horatio kept his eyes on John and the jagged weapon as Calleigh pulled his attention away for the moment. John lowered his hand and turned toward Calleigh.

**"Oh, you want to talk to me now bitch! Now you have time for me, huh bitch!"**

Horatio's jaw clenched, "John, John!" His voice rose with anger and frustration now.

John turned his attention back to Horatio as Calleigh struggled and the Chief moved toward John. Horatio shook his head to him but the Chief was the Chief.

"Detective Hagen, Put that down now!"

John looked at him and shook his head, "You're on his side Chief, I'm not stupid! Stay back or I'll cut him, I mean it."

"Chief, stay back!" Horatio said as he kept his hands up in a protective manner. "John, just put it down and let's go talk about this."

"How could you do this too me, how Horatio?"

"John, it wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Well, what the fuck did you both think was going to happen!"

Horatio shook his head as Calleigh yelled out, "We went on a few dates damn it! I told you it was over John, that was months ago!"

**"You're a fucking bitch, you know that!"** He yelled as the Chief made a sudden move and Horatio jumped in front of him shoving him back out of John's reach.

John swung and the jagged edge caught Horatio's shirt slicing a gash in it as Horatio looked at John in disbelief that he just did that.

John smiled, "C'mon tough guy, I'm not playing with you, I'll fucking cut you, I'll do it again!"

Horatio kept his hands up in a defensive position and saw Frank move around the side of John. He gave Horatio a nod as he yelled, **"John!"** Making John turn as Horatio lunged at John grabbing a hold of his wrist that was holding the broken jagged glass bottled.

Frank moved in to grab John and he twisted quickly shoving Horatio against the wall. He swung again and Horatio caught it with his hand but John quickly squeezed his hand around Horatio's throat choking him. Horatio lifted his knee into his midsection as John doubled over and finally let go of Horatio and the broken glass bottle.

Everyone jumped in now as John was dragged backwards and was held ranting and raving at Horatio like a wild man. "You piece of shit! Get off me! I'll get you for this! Get the fuck off me!" He snarled.

Horatio shook his head looking at Frank, "You all right Frank?"

"Me? You're the one bleeding." Frank replied pointing to Horatio's shirt.

Horatio looked down as Calleigh came over, "You're cut, he cut you!" She looked at his shirt and Horatio stopped her gently taking a hold of her hands in his.

"I'm fine; it's just a scratch sweetheart. Give me a minute ok?" He asked softly holding her gaze and hands still.

Calleigh looked at him and knew what he was doing but she nodded in understanding, "Ok."

The Chief was talking to John as Horatio walked over. "Lieutenant, are you pressing charges against him?"

Horatio looked at John who now hung his head still being held by a few cops. He exhaled softly, "Chief let me talk to him a moment alone, please."

The Chief gave Horatio a three-headed look and shook his head, "It's your neck, Lieutenant." He looked back towards John, "Guys let him go, he's fine, right detective?"

John nodded with his head hanging, "Yes Chief."

Horatio walked up to John and spoke quietly, "Are you ok?"

John looked at him and shook his head, "You're a real piece of work, you know that."

Horatio sighed softly placing his hands on his hips, "This is over, right John?" He kept his tone even and low.

John nodded, "Yeah, what ever you say Horatio."

Horatio's head tilted slightly at his tone. "Don't make me sorry John. I'm not pressing charges."

"Yeah whatever." John looked away from him almost rolling his eyes.

Horatio stared at him, "Look, I understand you've been having a tough time."

John glared at him, "You don't know anything about me, all right, so don't act like you do."

Horatio nodded, "All right, fair enough, have it your way."

John snorted a laugh and gave him a glare. "Yeah, my way." He growled low with an attitude.

"Detective, I suggest you go home and cool off and forget this ever happened."

John nodded, "Fine." He snapped back harshly at Horatio and walked by brushing his shoulder into him as he kept walking right out the door.

Horatio turned and shook his head as the Chief came over to him with a beer. "Here, drink it, although I feel like I need to knock you over the head with it. How could you let him walk on that Horatio?"

Horatio exhaled softly, "He… has some issues Chief. I know he'll be all right." He said softly as he watched him leave.

"I hope you're right Lieutenant, I hope he straightens out or his career will soon be over." The Chief took a mouthful of his beer and sat back down at the bar as Horatio shook his head and leaned in on it with his arms.

"Alexx, I'm fine really, I just want to make sure he's ok. I'll be right back, ok?"

"All right honey, go ahead." She said watching Calleigh walk over to the bar and lean in on the side of Horatio.

The Chief nodded to him, "I think she's worried about you, I'll excuse myself now." He said as he smiled at Calleigh and walked away.

Calleigh looked at Horatio questioningly, "Are you all right?"

He nodded, "Mm-hmm, fine. How about you?"

She nodded in shock, "Me?" She said staring at him, "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing, just a scratch." He assured her softly, feeling terrible this happened today of all days. The last thing he wanted was to ruin Calleigh's day, it was a very special day to him.

She narrowed her eyes on him as he wondered what she was thinking. She suddenly reached for his hand and pulled gently as he followed her toward the restrooms.

His eyes went wide as he looked at the sign on the door, '_Ladies restroom,_' and suddenly he stopped moving. "Calleigh, that's says Ladies…."

She gave him a smirk, "Trust me," she said as she tugged on his hand and he went willingly through the door with her. Once inside Calleigh slid the lock into place making sure no one else was in there, they now had some privacy.

Horatio's brows went up and he was taken back, "Calleigh I—"

Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt as he stopped speaking in shock, "Let me just take a look, all right. I'll feel better seeing it for myself."

Horatio swallowed hard and couldn't believe he was in the woman's restroom with Calleigh. "It's all right, really, he hardly touched me." He repeated slowly hoping she would just let him out of there.

She pulled on his shirt roughly un-tucking it from his pants feeling angry that John just did that.

"I can't believe he pulled this today, and here of all places." She finished unbuttoning him as she vented angrily, "How many times do I have to tell him it's over before he finally realizes it and gets it through his thick skull. I can't believe him, he's crazy!" She said opening his shirt out and to the sides. She looked at the gash and with her hand touched above the wound making him flinch.

"It's just a scratch, ok?" He repeated softly seeing her concern.

She gave him a stern look, "It's not a scratch Horatio." She said moving to grab a handful of paper towels and dampening them with water. "Let's clean it off and see exactly how bad it is."

"Calleigh its fine really, you don't—"

A sudden knock on the door made him turn as his eyes went wide and he stopped talking.

"Relax; they'll use the other restroom." She chuckled low seeing his worry.

He turned back to her and shook his head, "Calleigh, I don't really feel comfor— Ahhh!" He gasped as she put a warm wet paper towel on the open wound.

She gave him a look and shook her head, "Come over here," she said pulling on his hand. "Sit down a second and let me clean it up."

Horatio exhaled softly feeling rather silly in the women's restroom as he sat down on a cushioned bench in front of a mirror. He faced Calleigh as she kneeled and began patting the wound clean. "Lean back a bit," she said trying to see just how bad and deep it was.

"Calleigh, I'm fine sweetheart, let's jus—"

"Just lean back a minute!" She snapped at him.

Horatio's brows went up and he leaned back as she sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Horatio, I didn't mean that. I'm just so angry right now but not at you, at John ya know?"

He nodded with a small smile, "Hey, it's all right, everything's gonna be fine Calleigh." He said sitting up and taking her face in his hands. He held her eyes, "Everything is fine," he said softly holding her gaze.

She nodded with a smile back at him, "I'm sorry he did that, Horatio. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we shouldn't have said anything at all and this never would have happened."

"No, you weren't wrong, you were right. We shouldn't have to hide our relationship for anyone or anything, Calleigh. You made me see that, you made me understand that, you were right."

Calleigh snorted a small laugh and smiled shaking her head, "I sure don't feel that way right now."

He nodded in understanding, "That's understandable but I promise you, you will again." He said softly caressing her face with his fingertips.

"Ok, lean back and let me get this cleaned up."

Horatio leaned back on his elbows as she examined the wound. Her fingers were gentle as she pressed lightly on either side trying to see how deep it was.

"It's not that deep, thank god," she sighed softly. She finished wiping off the blood and patted it dry as she leaned both hands on his thighs and lifted herself up.

He leaned forward with a groan and reached for her hands holding them. "Thank you," he said softly.

She smiled and reached for his shirt, "This is my fault and you're thanking me. You should be mad at me." She said looking down at their hands entwined.

"John is a grown man, Calleigh. It's not you're fault that he flew off the handle. Now just forget about it ok, it's over."

Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, well this isn't over until I put him in his place," she said angrily shaking her head. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"Hey, hang on a minute; you don't have to do that." He said standing up and slipping his shirt back on. He looked at her as he began to button up.

"Oh yes I do," she cocked her head to the right letting him know she meant it.

Horatio blinked a few times, "Calleigh," he said softly holding her gaze, "I'm asking you not to, please. Let it go, I spoke with him and he understands now."

She shook her head being stubborn, "No, he can't do this to us and I'm gonna let him know that."

"Calleigh, I think he knows now, he knows sweetheart."

"No, he doesn't, but I guarantee you he will!" She persisted angrily.

Horatio sighed softly tucking his shirt in, "Please let's just forget this happened. He's not worth it sweetheart and I don't want you upset anymore than you already are. Please Calleigh, would you do that for me?" He asked softly.

She held his crystal blue eyes for a long moment pausing and then sighed softly, "You sure don't make it easy to say no handsome."

He smiled, "Please, sweetheart."

"All right," She said as she cupped his cheek with her right hand, "For you, I will."

"Thank you, I mean that sweetheart. Everything will be fine, I assure you." He grinned looking around the women's bathroom, "Everything will be fine, once we get out of here."

Calleigh began to laugh as he chuckled and straighten his shirt again. "You know, we could have some real fun in here handsome."

"Mmm, I'm sure we could but I would choose to have fun at another time, when the whole department is not outside the door."

"Uh-huh and that's why it would be so much fun," she grinned wiggling her eyebrows at him in her sexiest southern drawl.

He wrapped her up in his arms and walked her backwards leaning her right up against the wall as he nuzzled on her neck whispering, "Do you have any idea what they think is going on in here right now?

Calleigh chuckled low as he softly suckled on her earlobe, "Uh-huh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Mmm, I'll bet you do beautiful," he said in a low husky tone as he rested his hands on the wall near her head and leaned in covering her lips with his.

They broke off as someone knocked on the door, "Hey, you both can't stay in there all day you know."

Horatio looked at Calleigh who rolled her eyes with a chuckle. He dipped his head again as he began to nuzzle on her neck and ear whispering very low, "Consider yourself lucky that the whole department is right outside this door."

Calleigh began to giggle as he blew his warm breath all across her neck and into her ear. "You're bad, you know that. One minute you say no and the next—"

He kissed her again cutting her off as his left hand slide the bolt over and unlocked the door. Calleigh jumped as she heard it unlock and broke off with him quickly.

He chuckled, "After you beautiful." He said with a grin.

Calleigh shook her head at him, "I'll get you back later for making me go first."

"You brought me in here, you get me out." He chuckled deeply.

"Fine Lieutenant, follow me," she said with self-confidence and a huge grin opening the door.

Horatio shook his head and mumbled low, "Here goes…."

He followed a smiling Calleigh back to their table as he held out a chair for her and all eyes settled on them.

The Chief came walking over with two beers, "May I join you all?"

Everyone at the table nodded yes and Horatio spoke up, "Of course Chief, have a seat."

He put down the two beers in front of Calleigh who looked at him curiously. He smiled, "This is for the two of you. You both handled that situation well and I'm glad it didn't escalate anymore. Thank you both for your support and level headedness, now drink up," he said holding his beer up to them all.

Calleigh passed Horatio the beer and picked her own up toasting as they all said salute together. Horatio suddenly swallowed hard and almost choked as they all looked at him, everyone but Calleigh, as she grinned and looked away with a huge red smile still rubbing her foot against his inner thigh under the table.

The Chief began talking to Eric as Calleigh leaned over and whispered something in Horatio's ear, "I told you I'd get you back handsome." She grinned and looked up right at Alexx who was smiling and shaking her head at her.

III

Sunday morning came quickly as the birds began their morning songs and the sun was shining brightly. Calleigh's eyes fluttered open as she smiled lazily and rolled over laying her head back on his chest while she watched him sleep peacefully.

He looked so relaxed and at peace as his chest rose and fell slowly. She watched the steady pulse in his neck vein as he slept and breathed evenly. His hair was tousled and his arm slowly slid up his stomach and onto her hair as she smiled. Even in his sleep he was aware of her and made sure to stay connected to her somehow. She grinned thinking about the competition yesterday and how he unconsciously kissed her in front of the whole department. She smiled more as she slowly moved her hand and slid her head over, resting it down over his heart. She closed her eyes and listened as his smooth rhythm soothed her and easily put her right back into a contented sleep.

Calleigh's eyes opened to warm soft hands caressing her back and smoothing her hair back gently. She smiled as she lifted her head off his chest and looked into his beautiful morning blue eyes. He smiled lazily and she rested her chin down on his chest looking up at him.

"Good morning handsome. Have I told you how much I love waking up with you?" She said in her sleepy soft voice.

"Mmm, I don't think you did beautiful," he said in his roughened sleepy voice.

She laid her head back down and slid her left hand through his chest hair, burying her fingers in it as she slid them teasingly around. "I love waking up with you handsome, every day.

"Mmm, and I love going to sleep with you every night." He hummed softly caressing her thick silky hair.

Calleigh's thoughts quieted her as she zoned out on him and tightened her arms around his body suddenly. She sighed softly as she gently squeezed his lean form and rested her ear to his heart.

Horatio reveled in her warm hug and soft silky body on top of his as his own thoughts were also on her. She was amazing, his beautiful blond beauty, so full of light and love that she consistently overwhelmed him with it and left him in awe. He loved just lying with her and holding her closely, feeling her warm soft skin against his.

"Horatio?" She sighed softly.

"Hmm," He hummed low as she felt the vibration of his voice in her ear and on her face that was still resting against his chest. She suddenly lifted her head and looked at him seriously.

"You haven't said anything about what happened yesterday."

He lifted his head a bit and tilted his head to her, "That's because there's really nothing to say sweetheart."

Her eyes narrowed just a bit on him and she lifted up and sat up now next to him. "Why is it you still refuse to open up to me, I thought we were past this?"

He blinked a few times in confusion as he sat up and leaned back on the headboard. "I... I did open up to you Calleigh. I share everything with you." He said softly.

"But not this? You haven't said a word about it. Doesn't it bother you what John did?"

Horatio tilted his head and held her glassy green eyes as he exhaled a soft sigh. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning, I didn't want to waste energy on something that was over and done with."

Her eyes tightened even more on him now seeing the slight flinch of his cheek. Calleigh was aware of a few of Horatio's tells and that was one she knew all to well. He was holding back on her and she knew it as her voice rose slightly.

"Waste energy? Are you kidding, after what he did and in front of everyone?"

Horatio blinked a few times and Calleigh's eyes tightened even more. He didn't want to upset her, which was why he didn't say anything to begin with and it clearly wasn't working.

His head tilted and his voice dropped even lower, "You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset; you're shutting me out again."

"No," he whispered quickly as he shook his head, I... I just didn't want your day ruined Calleigh. I wanted to keep you focused on the good, not John and his baby tantrum."

Calleigh stared for a moment as she chewed on the inside of her lip hearing how sincere he was.

He whispered tenderly as he held her softening eyes, "I wasn't shutting you out; I just didn't want you upset all over again."

Calleigh blinked back her frustration as it turned to understanding and she whispered softly, "You were trying to protect me."

Horatio swallowed still unsure if that would upset her too. He nodded yes and his voiced hummed low, "Mm-hmm, I wasn't going to let him ruin what you worked so hard for, I couldn't sweetheart. Yesterday was about you Calleigh, not John, and I wasn't going to focus my energy on him and ruin a very special day together.

Calleigh shook her head and a slow grin turned into a small smile as she softly said, "How could I be so blind?"

Horatio chuckled low, "I ask myself that question with each passing day I hold you in my arms."

Calleigh's brows went up to him, "Huh?"

He sighed softly, "How could I have been so blind to let all that time pass between us."

Calleigh chuckled and smiled as she moved up the bed and gave him a soft hug. "Well handsome, I guess were two blind bats then."

"Mmm, but my blind bat can shoot the head off a penny." He purred softly.

Calleigh chuckled, "That's one I've never tried yet." She said with speculation in her voice.

Horatio's voice went husky as his arms pulled her in closer and he nuzzled his way to her ear, "Mmm, well I have no doubt Lincoln would be scrap metal, sweetheart."

Calleigh laughed and sighed a soft moan as his hands caressed her back and his lips nuzzled her ear. She backed off as he gave her a confused look and let his hands slide slowly down her body to the bed. She grinned, "Close your eyes."

His brows furrowed, "What, why?"

Calleigh shook her head, "It's my game and if you want to play, close them."

Horatio grinned as his tone deepened in question, "Your game?"

"Uh-huh," she smiled mischievously, "My game," she said leaning in and whispering softly in his ear, "Do you trust me?"

He held back a gasped as her tongue slowly slid all along the rim of his ear and she softly suckled on his earlobe. He sighed softly, "Of course I trust you."

"So close them handsome and leave them closed." She said backing off and holding his gaze.

Horatio felt himself swell as her voice and teasing soft tongue affected him to no end. He slowly let his eyes close and stood still waiting.

Calleigh smiled, "So, you do want to play," she said gently threading her fingers into both sides of his hair and directing his head back against the headboard. She watched his brows arch and knew he was curious.

"Mmm, and may I ask what the name of your game is called." He asked softly with closed eyes.

Calleigh smile widely, "It's called trust."

"Mmm, I see."

She chuckled, "No, you don't, that's why it's called trust."

Now Horatio grinned and almost growled feeling himself tighten with anticipation. She slowly dragged her hands down the sides of his face to his shoulders. Then over his broad shoulders and onto his chest, caressing and teasing him as her fingernails softly tantalized his skin.

"Mmm, I'm beginning to like your game." He groaned deeply, very affected as she slowly teased him more.

"Just keep your eyes closed, ok?" She asked softly getting off the bed as it dipped low for a moment.

"Calleigh?" He called softly, questioningly.

"Relax and keep your eyes closed, ok?" She said in a soft sensual tone reaching into her dresser draw and pulling out a red silk scarf.

"Ok," he said feeling his mouth go dry. Listening to what she was doing as his head tilted in her direction.

"Ok, stop trying to listen; I see you're trying to process the situation Lieutenant." She said watching his brows furrow in thought.

"I thought you left me and-"

"Sssh," she hushed him as she placed a finger over his lips with a very mischievous smile. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly pulling back as he just opened his mouth getting into it more.

"Promise now to keep your eyes closed for me and don't move your hands. Just trust in me."

Horatio's thoughts started spinning, wondering what the heck she was up to, he nodded with his eyes closed, "Ok, I promise," he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He felt her close, so close, as a warm wisp of a vanilla scented breeze reached him.

Calleigh smiled widely as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor, sliding her underwear off as well. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips as his head immediately lifted forward reaching out for her.

"Uh-uh, I'll let you know when," she said as she smiled more feeling very bold at the moment. Ok, don't move your head now all right, no matter what."

"Mm-hmm, your wish is-Ahh" He gasped softly as he felt her gentle hands wrap something very soft around his eyes and head, blindfolding him. A low moan emanated from his throat as his hands automatically went to her soft thighs.

"No, no hands yet, I'll tell you when." She said smiling and leaning in near his ear with a quick whisper of, "Trust me," she breathed her warm breath right into his ear.

A low moan and the nod of his head was the only answer she needed as his groin twitched and tightened. She had her other answer as she felt him grow extremely hard right under her, poking her through his silk boxers. He shifted his hips and lifted up into her and Calleigh knew he belonged to her.

She leaned in and kissed his lips so softly, sliding her hands slowly, sensually down to his chest, making him feel everything more clearly, slowly, knowing he was seeing it all in his minds eye. She deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue against his and slowly let it trail down his lips, to his chin and then neck as she softly suckled.

"Mmmm," he groaned softly feeling so much sensation lowering his head searching, reaching in the dark, trying to kiss her again. "You're seducing me," he whispered huskily.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and relaxed his head back against the headboard. Her lips inches from his as a wisp of her warm breath covered him. "Relax and don't move," She said softly yet in a tone of total control.

"Kiss me," he growled hungrily, feeling pure lust pull at him as he leaned forward again, searching for her mouth.

"No, now relax your head back and trust me," she whispered as she caressed his shoulders and chest watching him exhale deeply as she directed his head back once more.

She slowly kissed her way down his neck and over his shoulder, lingering slowly, dragging her tongue down to his chest as her lips circled and teased his hardening nipples. She gently attached her lips to one of his hardening buds and flicked her tongue over it, repeatedly.

"Ahh- Ahh," he gasped softly but his moans grew louder as her lips tightened and suckled gently. "Mmm, you-are driv-ing me crazy!" He exhaled hoarsely grabbing a handful of the bed sheets.

She smiled noticing and hummed, "Mm-hmm" As her hands slid sensually lower down to his stomach and her body slowly descended on his. She felt him stiffen and tense under her as he let out the softest moan and swallowed with his head still resting back.

She moaned softly to him, "Mmmm, you drove me crazy yesterday when you brought me home and had your way with me. Now I want to do the same for you." She said in a huskiness that made him ache with need. "I want you to feel, not see. Feel me, feel all of me, every touch, every kiss, every sensation that I give to you."

He growled low remembering their spontaneous culmination and Calleigh heard it as she smiled licking her lips. She whispered, "I loved how you spoke to me when you were buried deep inside of me. You turned me on like crazy. I wanted more and more of you."

"Mmm, I need to touch you," His voice rumbled deep, feeling the intense ache between his legs grow to a strain as she slid her tongue right into his navel and licked all around teasingly. Her hands caressed his hips and thighs as they slid all along his soft very sensitized skin. She slid her tongue lower into his happy trail and kissed his soft flesh right above his boxers.

He rasped in a heavy breath, "Oh god Calleigh, you're making me insane." His hands fisted the sheets tightly as he listened closely to her voice.

Her fingernails traced the band on his boxers as his hands gripped the sheets more, pulling them almost off the sides of the mattress. She dipped her head as her warm mouth covered the silk material over his bulge making him wet and very tense.

"Uhh, god! Cal..." He groaned and stiffened feeling her warm mouth on him but over the silky material. He wished at that very moment he didn't wear his boxers to bed last night.

She traced her hands down between his muscular thighs and back up his long muscular legs teasingly. Horatio swallowed hard as his adams apple bobbed and he licked his dry lips feeling her gentle caresses all over him.

He felt himself slipping more, the blindfold making his senses incredibly aware of every touch, kiss and warm breath she gave to him. He was quickly losing what little control he had as she kissed the soft flesh of his thigh sliding his boxers down and off at the same time. He quickly lifted his hips up helping her to free his engorged straining arousal. His hands moved to her body and finding her shoulders, he quickly realized she was naked as he licked his dry lips and traced his hands slowly down her arms.

"No hands, not yet." She said softly removing them and placing them at his sides.

He exhaled heavily, frustrated and in need as Calleigh took her fill eyeing up his engorged member. She licked her lips seeing him so hard and hungry with hot desire for her. She was in control and he was susceptible as she teased him even more. He was all hers to do with what ever she wanted. She found her own thoughts suddenly turning on her as they quickly became a problem and she began to get caught up in her own game. She felt her own body betraying her as she tingled with hot desire and felt the moist heat growing at her center. She dipped her head and ever so slowly, covered his hard straining arousal with her warm mouth, inch by agonizing inch.

"Uhh, God! Uhhh, Cal!" He gasped heavily as his head jerked forward and back against the headboard. "Jesus Cal!" He grunted panting as she slowly licked the underside coming up and even more slowly descended right back down, taking him in all over again. She came up a second time and released him gently from her warm, soft, wet mouth.

She bit down on her lip watching his chest heave as his mouth hung open and he swallowed hard breathing erratically. She moved back up his lean body making sure to crush her breast against his chest and she slowly kissed his lips, quickly taking the kiss deep as his hands squeezed tightly and the sheets sprung off the edge of the mattress.

Calleigh broke the kiss pulling back as he moved with her not wanting to lose the sweet connection they had just shared. She watched as he inhaled deeply and growled hungrily, "Kiss me, kiss me." He pleaded.

His voice husky with hot desire poured over her and she bit down on her lip as the heat threatened to burn her at her own game. She couldn't take it anymore herself and slowly lifted herself back as she palmed his hard length making him gasp in pleasure. She slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing hardness and watched his head press back as his mouth opened in pure pleasure.

"Oh god, Uhh!" He gasped raggedly feeling her silky wetness slowly envelope his hard length. "You feel amazing," he exhaled hoarsely.

"Mmm, oh yes, feel me, feel everything you can't see. Ohh yes," she moaned softly feeling him fill her warm softness up.

His mouth half opened in pleasure as he exhaled, "Oh yes, so warm, so wet, Uhhh god!"

"Feel me," she breathlessly gasped as she lifted slowly and pushed down hard, impaling herself on him deeply now. She began a slow grind with her hips as she slowly rocked back and forth using her soft inner muscles to massage his hardness.

"Uhh, god! Uhhh, Calleigh." He grunted and groaned breathing erratically feeling everything even more magnified now. The blindfold causing his sensations to soar as he tried his best to hang on for her.

Her hands rested on his chest as she caressed him and used him for leverage. She watched and listened to his breathing come in quick gasps as she lifted and fell against him. She leaned in and his instinct took over as he leaned his head forward in search for her mouth once again now finding it as he kissed her hungrily. Their breathing ragged as their tongues dueled in a hot dance of seduction and finality.

He groaned as they kissed and she reached for his hands and placed them on her soft breasts making him growl again as he began to caress and knead her warm soft flesh.

"Ooh god, yes! Ohh yes, touch me, touch me all over, feel me." she moaned as she struggled to kiss him deeper without breaking her rhythm.

He growled, "Yes, yes, god... you feel incredible."

His hands slid and caressed her all over. He cupped her breasts and held onto her waist as she rose and fell against him. His hands searching her softness in the dark, behind the blindfold, feeling her soft smooth skin as he suddenly pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. His hands spread open on her back caressing her softly, holding her tightly with one hand, while the other curled into her hair and he pulled her in for another searing tongue kiss.

Calleigh's hands threaded into his hair and around his neck as they broke off breathlessly and Horatio began to thrust his hips up into her. She felt his hips raising more with each thrust as he grunted and panted breathing. His hands curved around her soft hips and he wrapped her up in his arms again holding her close.

"Oh god, Horatio!" She gasped biting down on her lip as she threw her head back in ecstasy. "Yes, yes, feel me!"

He immediately felt her weight shift as she arched her back and he instinctively raised his hand to cup and hold the back of her head. She rolled her hips grinding down on him deeply as his mouth opened and he panted, "Calleigh, Uhh god, close, so close."

She rested her hands back on his shoulders as she balanced herself and kissed him deeply again. Her right hand suddenly pulled on the knot at the back of his head and in one swift movement, the blindfold was gone.

Horatio froze as his blurry eyesight began to focus on the beautiful blonde-haired beauty in front of him.

Calleigh rolled her hips so slowly on him as his head tipped back and his eyes closed in slow ecstasy. His mouth opened as she leaned in and whispered, "Ohh, kiss me, I want you so bad."

Horatio's jaw clenched as both hands cupped her face and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her deeply, hungrily, groaning his pleasure as they both began to move in unison again, moaning their pleasure.

Their eyes locked as his hips thrusted up and she met him thrusting down, rocking harder and faster on him. His hands caressing her breast as his eyes watched her mouth open and her eyes close in pleasure. She held onto his shoulders as she supported herself and began to lift and grind down on him.

"Uhhh, Uhhhh!" He groaned loudly as his fingers tightened on her waist and he snapped his hips up and into her harder.

"Ohh, my God! Oh, yes, yes Horatio!" She cried out feeling her own orgasm begin as her body began to stiffen and she slammed her eyes shut. "Yes, I'm gonna! I'm, Ohhhhhhhhhh! She cried out panting, wrapping her arms around his head tightly pulling him right into her chest as he pumped continuously into her.

"Uhh, Uhhh Cal!" He grunted breathlessly feeling his surge take off as she tightened so much around him, contracting endlessly, squeezing his love right out and up into her deeply. "Uhhh! Ughh! Ughhhhhhhhh! He half grunted then cried out loudly right into her chest muffling the sound as she exploded all around him, clenching and gripping at his still pulsing manhood.

They held one another closely as their bodies shook together still joined in sweet agony. Their bodies tense and stiff as every muscle spasmed from their intense lovemaking. It took a while for Calleigh to loosen her grip just a bit, as her breathing calmed down some and he inhaled heavily caressing her back softly with his hands. Slowly their orgasms subsided as their breathing returned to normal and Calleigh finally relaxed against his chest.

A soft contented moan came from him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sweetheart, that was amazing." He said as he caressed her hair off her cheek.

She smiled and lifted her head up looking at him. "So you liked my game then?"

Horatio's brows went up. "Liked?" he chuckled, "I Loved your game."

She grinned feeling hot all of a sudden and laughed nervously. "I'm glad, I didn't know if you— I wanted to surprise you with something different." She said unsure of his feelings.

"Mmm, well you can surprise me anytime." His voice rumbled low. "That was incredible, you felt wonderful."

She smiled at him curiously, "What, you never been blindfolded before?" She asked innocently and watched the smile on his face disappear. His eyes went distant as well as his thoughts and she felt him tense under her.

"Horatio?" She called softly to him as she straightened and lifted her right hand to his cheek softly caressing it with her fingers.

"Huh?" He flinched suddenly pulled from his haze.

She held his blue eyes for a moment as he focused on her. "Hey, are you ok, did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, no nothing wrong. Sorry, I just… zoned out there for a moment." He gave her a phony grin.

She gave him a smirk as her eyes narrowed on him. "You're doing it again, aren't you?"

He exhaled softly as his brows arched, "Doing what, sweetheart?"

She shook her head and held his eyes. "Shutting me out."

Horatio eyes widened at her words and he sighed softly as he looked down. She was getting to know him and his tells very well, he almost chuckled thinking about it but this wasn't funny.

She lifted his head as she cupped his face. "Horatio you can tell me. I was wild once too ya know. So you didn't like being blindfolded, so what. She obviously doesn't stand a chance against me whoever she was." She said with a wide grin that quickly faded seeing his seriousness. Calleigh knew something was wrong, _'He didn't even break a smile.' _

He exhaled softly, "It wasn't a she."

"What do you mean it wasn't a she?" She chuckled, "I think I know you pretty well and let me just say that you—" Calleigh's eyes widened and it suddenly hit her as she stared at him. "Horatio?" She said softly, quietly remembering his violent childhood.

He looked away and swallowed hard not wanting to talk about this.

Guilt and sorrow hit her as she caressed his cheek softly and gently turned his face back to her. "I'm sorry I pushed…."

He shook his head, "You asked an innocent question, it's fine sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Horatio; I guess I'm a bit insecure about you not sharing everything with me, huh?" She chuckled.

He smiled and nodded, "That's understandable. I give you enough reasons to be insecure but I don't mean to sweetheart."

"I know, I know that." She said surely nodding her head in understanding.

"I'm sorry about that Calleigh. I know I'm not the easiest person to make open up... but I'm trying… I'm trying for you." He said softly with a sincere smile to her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him whispering in his ear, "I love you just the way you are."

His grin turned into a smile as he pulled her back just a bit to see her face. He lean in and kissed her softly braking off as he held her beautiful green eyes, "I love you too," he said softly as he pulled her into a gentle embrace again. He grinned and whispered near her ear, "Sweetheart, you can blindfold me when ever you want."

Calleigh began to chuckle as Horatio's smile widened holding her lovingly.

TBC...

* * *

So what do you all think of John? 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ok here it is, I warned you all it would take a quick left turn and lets see how many of you are all paying attention. Enjoy!_

* * *

Calleigh wondered as she showered what had happened to Horatio and why he wouldn't talk about being blindfolded. It dawned on her that it must have had something to do with his childhood. He had a very hard time talking about anything that involved his family, especially when it came to his mother's death. The one time he did open up to her, Calleigh could clearly see that his guilt ran deep and was endless as the painful memories registered on his face from that horrible day. He never spoke about it again to her and she began to wonder more and more about things.

How many times had it happened before? How many times did Horatio witness his mother being physically abused by his father? How many times did they all get physically and mentally beaten down? How could any human being do that to their own flesh and blood? Suddenly her own childhood came back with a bright flash, as a vision of a hand came down and slapped her hard across the face. She shook her head clear and let the water rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

"Calleigh?" Horatio called softly.

"Yeah?"

"You hungry sweetheart?"

"No excited, I can't wait to try out my new toy." She chuckled, "Hey why don't we take Timmy out for lunch after you're done showing him around the lab."

Horatio smiled, "That sounds good, ok, we'll do that. I'll go make us some coffee for now." He said inhaling the vanilla fragrance deeply. He loved when she took a shower and smelled up his whole place with her vanilla fragrance. It lasted forever and made him smile every time he inhaled it.

"Ok, I'll be right out." She said rinsing off the rest of the soap and conditioner out of her hair.

"Ok top shooter," he said as he walked out of the bathroom chuckling low.

III

Horatio walked Calleigh to her Hummer as she smiled, "Ok, so I'll see you in a bit handsome." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'll get in some extra practice while you pick Timmy up.

Horatio opened her door and closed it behind her as she opened her window and smiled, "I have a feeling Timmy is going to be very surprised."

"Mm-hmm, he's been looking forward to this and I believe you're right. We'll see you soon, drive safe and shoot straight my bullet girl."

"Ok handsome," she said with a bright smile as she slowly pulled away.

Horatio smiled feeling happy as he watched her drive off. He slid on his sunglasses and climbed into the Hummer heading for Timmy's aunts home.

Just about 10 minutes later, he arrived and walked down the short pathway to the front door. He looked around as his finger pressed on the doorbell. It was less than 10 seconds as the door was pulled open quickly and Timmy's wide smile greeted Horatio.

"Hi," he said with excitement in his voice.

Horatio grinned and nodded, "Timmy. How are you and you're aunt doing?"

"Fine! She's great but had plans with her friend. She invited me too but I told her we had plans ourselves." Timmy gleamed smiling up at him.

"So are you ready young man?"

"Un-huh, yeah!" He said as he pulled the door closed behind him. "So where are we going Horatio?"

Horatio smiled, "You'll find out soon enough." He said as Timmy quickly headed for the Hummer with a silent guess of his own.

The ride to the lab was quick as Horatio pulled into the CSI parking lot and parked head in facing the large architectural building.

Timmy's smile widened even more as his eyes bulged out looking at the huge building before him. "I knew it! I knew you were gonna take me here!" He said very excited looking over at Horatio.

Horatio nodded and looked to his left seeing trouble already as he noticed Stetler's car. '_Even on a Sunday,_' he thought quietly to himself not wanting to ruin the young mans day at the lab.

"Timmy, we have a few ground rules to go over, ok?"

"Un-huh, ok, like what?" He said excitedly.

"First, you stay with me at all times, ok? Just do as I say and everything will be fine."

"Sure Horatio, no problem. I'll stay with you." He said smiling proudly at him.

Horatio smiled and nodded seeing his excitement. "All right, c'mon young man." He said getting out as Timmy hopped out and closed the door looking at the building before him.

Horatio stopped and let him take it all in as he watched Timmy's smile grow even wider.

"Hey Horatio, just in case I forget to tell you later because I'm so happy right now, I just wanted to say thank you. You're the best and I will never forget this day."

Horatio shook his head and patted Timmy on the back leading the way, "You're welcome." He replied softly with a smile letting his hand slide off of Timmy's back.

Timmy watched as Horatio took the steps two at a time and held the glass door open for him. "After you young man."

"Yesssss sir." Timmy chuckled walking in and waiting as Horatio caught up.

The elevator opened as Timmy slowly walked out with wide eyes, "Holy…. This place is huge!"

Horatio grinned, "This way Timmy." As he headed over to the reception desk.

"Good morning Lieutenant, no messages for you yet sir."

"Good morning Paula. This is Timmy and he'll be visiting the lab with me for a while today, ok?"

"Sure, let me give him a visitor's pass and he'll be all set." She began writing his name as she questioned, "Timmy?"

He stepped forward as Horatio gave him a nod. "Timmy Baldwin." He said with a smile standing proud looking back at Horatio.

"Ok, here you go Timmy." She said handing him the pass.

He nodded slowly at her, then looking down reading it, '_CSI - Miami Dade County visitors pass. Supervisor Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Guest Timmy Baldwin._' He smiled brightly and looked over to Horatio.

Horatio put his hand out, "Here, let me have it." He said taking it and pinning it to Timmy's shirt. "There, you're all set."

Timmy nodded, "Un-huh." As he looked down at the tag on his shirt in awe.

"Thank you Paula." Horatio said as he began to walk away.

Timmy stopped suddenly and took a step back smiling, "Thank you Officer."

She chuckled, "Paula, call me Paula Timmy."

"Ok. Thanks Paula and nice to meet you."

"You too Timmy have a good time."

Horatio smiled and looked down as Paula gave him a grin and Timmy caught up.

"Ok, let's show you around the trace lab son" He said leading him through the glass door with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, this is so cool, look at all the equipment. This is how you catch all the bad guys, right?"

Horatio nodded, "It helps us immensely but it takes a lot of hard investigative work too."

"Yeah I would guess it does because what did we do before we had all the fancy hi tech gadgets right? No James bond stuff then."

Horatio smiled, "No, no James Bond. That's exactly right Timmy, we worked even harder then." Horatio said as he reached into a draw and grabbed two notebooks and a few pens. "Here you go Timmy?"

Timmy looked at him questioningly. "What's this for Horatio?"

"Well if you want to take notes for your paper you'll need something to write it down on, right?"

Timmy smiled suddenly looking down at the books and turned them over to see the words in bold big orange letters, 'Crime Scene Investigator, detective level 1' He looked over the pens that read the same and his smile widened as he looked over at Horatio. "Thanks, these are awesome!"

Horatio chuckled, "Sure c'mon lets see what else I can find for you. What did you say your paper had to be on Timmy?"

"Well, I have a choice, it can be on trace, biology and plant life or I can do it on ballistics. What would you pick Horatio, I'm really confused?"

Horatio sighed softly through his nose as he leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Have a seat Timmy."

Timmy looked at him wide eyed, "Really, you mean sit down here at the workstation?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, really." He said with a small grin at how excited and happy Timmy was over all of this, his normal every day run of the lab.

Timmy held the rolling chair as he pulled it closer to the workstation and sat high on it. He laid his books and pens down and leaned on the table looking around the entire room with a very bright smile. "This is so cool! I mean, I can't believe I'm here, thanks Horatio, really I mean it."

"All right, I know you do and you can stop thanking me now, ok?"

Timmy smiled and laughed as he nodded, "I can't help it, this is just so, so cool!"

"Ok how about an answer for your question?"

Timmy nodded anxiously, "Ok."

"I think you should see which topic interests you more and then you make your decision based on that."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I know I like using the microscope a lot and it's cool how everything has its own life, ya know. I know some stuff about DNA, like a strand of DNA is made up of tiny building blocks. I know there are only four basic ones and scientists refer to them using these four letters, A, T, C and G. We just learned that A, T, C and G are called bases too."

Horatio listened intently as Timmy explained what he knew all to well. He sounded like a level one, newbie CSI he thought, full of questions and full of promise. He smiled with a smirk, "Tell me if you know what a Locus is?"

Timmy smiled, "That's simple a Locus is a location in the DNA. It usually resides at a specific location on the chromosomes."

Horatio nodded and tilted his head curiously, Timmy was well versed in DNA and he seemed to easily remember what he learned at school.

"What do you know about chromosomes?" Horatio continued.

Timmy leaned on the table and looked at the microscope as he began to play with one of the pens Horatio gave him. "Chromosomes are just bundles of DNA, was that a trick question?" He asked him with a knowing smile.

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "No, but you seem to know an awful lot about DNA. Did you learn all that in school Timmy?"

"Most of it I guess, yeah. My biology teacher lets me help him after school sometimes. I've learned a lot about DNA from him and he even explained about the compliment of a DNA sequence. That really interested me too. Do you know about that too Horatio?"

Horatio stared at Timmy and began to wonder as he nodded yes, "Yes Timmy, we are taught about the compliments and bands as well. So you really like biology I take it?"

"Hmm, It's all right I guess, it's interesting to me… I guess." He said scratching his head almost wary.

Horatio noticed him shying away and wondered why now, especially after his enthusiastic and knowledgeable discussion on DNA. One thought crossed his mind and he wanted to play the card as he wondered if he was right.

"So your friends like science too I take it?"

Timmy's eyes went wide and he shook his head without thinking as he answered quickly. "No, they think…" Timmy mumbled low as Horatio nodded in understanding, his hunch was right.

"You know Timmy it really doesn't matter what your friends think, it only matters what you think about yourself. You understand?"

Timmy swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, well it's not that easy Horatio."

"Oh yes it is son. Always believe in yourself and stand up for that belief."

Timmy smiled repeating the words, "I like that, that's cool and I'll remember that next time I promise."

Horatio smiled, "I'm glad Timmy. You are a very bright young man; don't hide that to fit in for othe—"

Horatio said as a very loud sound made him stop in mid sentence.

Timmy's eyes went wide with worry, "What the heck was that, it's really loud."

Horatio smiled as it echoed loudly again and again. "That my young friend is a Smith and Wesson .45 automatic. One very large and loud automatic handgun." Horatio smiled as Timmy held his gaze. "Wanna go see it?"

Timmy blinked with wide eyes, "Yeah! Sure! Of course I do!"

Horatio walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, let's go see son." He said with a chuckle wondering what his reaction would be to Calleigh.

They took the elevator down and when it opened, the sound was very loud and the closer they got to firearms the louder it became until Timmy covered both his ears with his hands and gave Horatio a look. "Jesus Horatio, how the heck is that not bothering you?" He yelled over the deafening sound.

He grinned, "I'm use to it Timmy," he said as they walked in and Horatio pulled a pair of protective earphones off the wall handing them to Timmy.

Timmy put them on quickly as Horatio adjusted them for him.

"Stay with me now, no wandering, you understand?"

Timmy nodded as he held the large earphones in place. The gunfire suddenly stopped as they both walked into the firing range and Timmy stood behind Horatio as he caught a quick view of blond hair and stuck his head out.

"Calleigh… Calleigh!" He slowly said and then shrieked loudly excited as he bounced up and down and the headphones shook on his head.

Calleigh turned smiling as she laid the gun down and walked over to them.

Timmy felt his heart take off as she got closer and he looked at Horatio who nodded to him.

Timmy met her halfway as he grinned, "He didn't tell me—I didn't know—You're really here!" He said smiling widely with shinny eyes in awe of her completely bobbling his words.

"Hello Timmy," she said sweetly as she opened her arms and gave him a tender hug.

Timmy's smile was ear to ear as she released him and stepped back. He was clearly in a daze and Calleigh chuckled almost blushing.

Horatio shook his head at her as Timmy stood frozen in place still in shock now. Horatio cleared his throat and Timmy jumped and turned to him walking back over to his side.

"Timmy, are you aware that Calleigh is our ballistics expert?"

Timmy nodded in a daze still, "Un-huh… wait! Ballistics, like in guns and ammo and striations?"

Horatio looked down and chuckled low as Calleigh took over, "That's right Timmy," she said putting one arm around him and leading him away. He stopped and looked back at Horatio who smiled and nodded, "Go ahead and try to remember what she tells you." He chuckled shaking his head knowing he would still be in a daze when he came back out.

Timmy smiled and raised his brows to Calleigh who laughed, "This way sir and I will show you the gun vault."

Timmy swallowed, "Gun vault? This is so cool; this is like the best day of my life!" He said as Calleigh opened the door and led him in.

Horatio walked over to the firing lane and picked up her new Smith and Wesson testing its weight. It was heavy in his hand and he held it up and aimed at the target trying to get a feel for it. His eyes focused on the target and all her hits dead on bullseye. He then noticed a few brown things on the floor as he put the gun back down and walked around to the target. He chuckled suddenly as he bent down and squatted picking up one of the brown mangled items. He examined it looking it over and stood back up with a wide smile as he placed it in his pants pocket and chuckled aloud.

He walked back out front as Calleigh and Timmy came out from the gun vault.

"Well, let's hear it young man?" Horatio said, as he got comfortable and placed his hands on his hips.

Timmy nodded, "Ok, I think I love ballistics Horatio. Calleigh showed me the Glock handgun, the Ruger revolver, the Smith and Wesson, the Heckler and Koch handgun and the Beretta handgun; I think that's all of them. Oh wait and the Kimber too."

Horatio looked at Calleigh who was in shock Timmy remembered them all and in the exact order she showed him too.

"Timmy, how did you remember everything like that?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I don't know Calleigh, I just remembered what you said and how you moved from left to right."

"Timmy, do you always remember everything so well?" Horatio asked now interested in this very much.

"I don't know Horatio, I never really thought about it, I guess." He shrugged again looking down shuffling his feet.

Horatio nodded, "All right, well did you enjoy your little tour so far, young man?"

Timmy smiled, "Yeah, I really did, today has been the best day of my life."

Calleigh felt bad and wished she could make it even better as she searched and found another book from ballistics and a few pens with the gun logos on them. She handed them to Timmy as he gleamed with happiness.

"Thanks! Thanks Calleigh, these are great! Thanks Horatio, I had a great time." He said turning back to a chuckling Calleigh.

Horatio grinned, "So Timmy, what do you say we all go and have some lunch now?"

Timmy swirled around quickly and stared at him for a second, "You mean… the three of us? You mean me too?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, that is what I mean son."

Timmy's eyes went wide and he nodded, "Yeah! Sure! Let's go!" He said excitedly as his smile grew even more and he juggled the books and pens almost dropping them.

Calleigh packed up as they all headed out. She made a quick stop in the trace lab as she grabbed another little surprise for Timmy.

Horatio had his back to his office talking to Timmy as Calleigh came walking up to them with a very confused look on her face. She looked up to see Stetler coming out of Horatio's office door and Horatio turned to see what had her so perplexed.

He turned quickly back to her and in a very low tone said, "Turn back around now." As she quickly nodded and moved to his side with her back facing Stetler now. Timmy stared at them both for a moment in confusion. "All right, let's go shall we." He said as Calleigh gave him a very disturbed look.

They began walking back to the elevator as Horatio nodded to Calleigh, "Take him out to the Hummer and I'll be right there, ok?"

"Horatio, we should all go together." She said wary.

He nodded getting her message loud and clear. "I'll only be a minute, all right, go ahead." He said as the elevator door opened and they both stepped in.

"Hang on!" Stetler called out as he headed for the elevator quickly. "Horatio," he nodded hello as he stepped in the elevator with Calleigh and Timmy.

Horatio held his eyes as the doors slowly closed and he turned and headed back for his office. He looked around trying to see what was out of place. His files didn't seem moved and his PC was off but one of his file cabinets was slightly ajar. He exhaled softly as he opened it and slid a finger along the case files wondering what Stetler was looking for. Everything seemed to be in place but Horatio knew he was looking for something; he made a silent wish he didn't find it as he closed the door and headed back out.

He smiled as he walked out of his office and looked up at the camera panning right down on him. He made a quick stop at the video station room and retrieved the tape wondering where a safe place would be for it until Tuesday. He grinned as he headed to the locker room and placed the video tape in Calleigh's locker on the top shelf in the back.

He quickly made his way out as Rick just closed his cell phone and gave him a nod.

"Horatio." He said with a slight grin.

"Rick." He said pausing in front of him as his hand got comfortable on his hips."

"Working on the weekends too I see."

Horatio tilted his head and gave him an intense look questioning that statement. "Same as you Rick."

"I'm not working, Horatio."

Horatio nodded and held his gaze with narrowing eyes. "Really? Neither am I Rick." He said with a smirk.

"Have you ever been to Columbia, Horatio?"

Horatio's brows furrowed at the question, "Excuse me Sergeant?" He asked puzzled as Stetler's cell rang and he excused himself and walked away.

Horatio shook his head as he made his way to the Hummer and smoothly slid into the driver's seat, starting the engine. "So, where would you both like to eat?" He asked with a grin.

"How's Friday's?" Timmy asked as Calleigh nodded and agreed quickly wondering what Stetler just said to him.

"Ok, then Friday's it is," Horatio replied as he pulled away.

They had a nice lunch and spoke for a while as Timmy noticed something between Horatio and Calleigh going on. They would look at one another and smile as the other looked away. He even thought for a moment that Horatio was going to reach for Calleigh's hand but instead picked up the dessert menu. He just observed and didn't say a word as they spoke of work and school, laughing and joking.

They finished up and Horatio dropped Calleigh back off at the lab first where her Hummer was parked. He got out and walked her to the door, "So I'll see you back at my place?" He almost whispered.

She chuckled, "Yep, you bet you will handsome. I shouldn't be long at all, I just want to make a quick stop at my place and grab a few things."

"Ok," he nodded, "So I think Timmy enjoyed his day with us."

"I know he did Horatio, he really likes you, you know. He told me when we were in the gun vault that you're a great guy. He was ecstatic when he got here and said it's all because of you Horatio."

He looked down. "He deserves to be happy Calleigh, ya know? He's deserves a fair chance at a full life. He's a very intelligent young man and he's a good kid, very sharp too, I noticed him eyeing us up earlier. I also could see him being a CSI one day; he'd make a great investigator."

"I bet he would," She said as she whispered, "What was Stetler doing in your office and what was that conversation all about, you looked… confused." She asked searching for the right word.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure. It was… weird, is what it was. I do have an idea, I'll tell you all about it at my place, all right?"

"Ok," she said as she almost leaned in and kissed him goodbye.

He chuckled, "Ooh, better if it was you who broke his heart instead of me sweetheart." He grinned, "By the way, you look very sexy in that tank top today and my mind has been running rampant with all kinds of dirty ideas. Perhaps when we get home I could persuade you to let me help you remove it and fulfill my dirty thoughts?" He said in a low sensual tone.

"Well I'll just have to see about that handsome?"

"Um-hmm and I'll have to wait in agony until then beautiful."

"Agony, really now?" She drawled teasingly.

He smiled and tilted his head tenderly as his soft velvety voice flowed over her, "Whenever I'm not with you… its agony. My heart is restless and my mind can find no peace."

Calleigh's brows arch and she tilted her head with affection as her voice rose, "Horatio, you are so sweet," she said softly and in awe of his beautiful words to her.

She smiled and blushed gritting her teeth at him. "I can't even hug you or kiss you right now. I guess I'll have to make sure to remember and give you due credit." She smiled, "I'll see you in just a little while, and Lieutenant I make you a promise to cure your agony." She said as she got in and paused looking into his loving eyes, slowly pulling away.

He watched her go with hands on hips as he bounced on his toes and mumbled, "Yes you will beautiful and if you only knew." He hummed low with a grin.

He walked back over to the Hummer and got in as Timmy turned to him with a grin but didn't say a word. He headed for Timmy's home with deep thoughts of Calleigh and a special surprise he had set up for her. They arrived a short while later as he got out and walked Timmy to his front door.

"Horatio, I had a great time with you and Calleigh and I just wanted to say thanks. That was the best surprise a guy could get and Calleigh being there…. Really, I mean it, you're a great guy and I sometimes wish…." Timmy let his words trail off as he looked down to the ground and shuffled his feet.

Horatio looked down to the floor knowing Timmy's discomfort. "Give your aunt my regards and I'll call you in a few days to go over the paper with you, ok?"

Timmy nodded as he looked back up with a wide smile still hanging onto the books and pens. "Ok Horatio thanks again."

He smiled and nodded, "All right Timmy, see you soon." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Hey Horatio!" Timmy called walking quickly back over to him feeling somehow incomplete.

Horatio held his eyes as Timmy looked away shyly but then quickly shoved himself against Horatio's chest and hugged him tightly. Horatio was taken back a moment as Timmy said, "Thanks Horatio, thanks for really being my friend." He said quietly as he slowly backed off with a low sniffle.

Horatio's brows went up in total surprise and in happiness as he tenderly tilted his head, "Always Timmy, I told you, I'll always be your friend. So don't you ever forget it, ok son?"

Timmy smiled nodding, "Ok Horatio, I won't, see ya, bye and tell Calleigh thanks again too."

"All right Timmy." He nodded as Timmy went back to the front door and opened it waving to Horatio as he got in the Hummer and pulled away.

Horatio smiled as he pulled away feeling good that Timmy enjoyed his day. He was opening up more and more to him and that was great. Horatio thought to himself that Timmy was showing more of his feelings and emotions.

Now, he wanted to make sure that Calleigh would enjoy her night as he pulled up in front of a florist and got out. His brows rose as a mischievous grin formed on his face thinking of their special plans that she still had no idea about.

III

About an hour passed as Calleigh pulled up to his house and parked seeing his Hummer there. She got out and grabbed her bag heading to his front door as she rang the bell. She also felt uncomfortable using the key knowing he was home, so she waited as she rang it again. She smiled and finally took the key out wondering where he was as she slipped it in and unlocked the door.

"Horatio?" She called softly and then called out again louder so he knew she was there. "Horatio…"

She put her duffel bag down and looked around heading for the bedroom with a smile. She peeked her head in and nothing, he wasn't there. Suddenly her eyes narrowed as she smiled heading out the back door and onto the beach. She stopped and looked all around not seeing him anywhere; she even walked over to the lifeguard chair to make sure. She exhaled heavily now and wondered where he went as she walked back into his place.

She plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh and suddenly pulled her phone out knowing she would find out where he was now. She pressed one on her keypad with a grin as it rang and rang and his voice mail message came on, "You have reached Lieutenant Horatio Caine, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

She frowned and began speaking, "Hey, it's me and I'm here just wondering where you are handsome. Call me ok, I am waiting to make good on some very sweet words you said to me earlier." She hung up and exhaled heavily again waiting now as she sat back down on the couch. She looked over again at the clock impatiently and 15 minutes passed already since she last called him. She shook her head flipping open her phone again and dialed Timmy's now.

"Hello," a young voice answered.

"Hey Timmy, it's Calleigh. I was just wondering if Horatio said anything about where he was going after he dropped you off?"

"No Calleigh, he just said he would speak to me in a few days and I should call him if I wanted to. That was all he said but he did seem happy. Sorry I can't help you more, he didn't say anything about where he was going to me."

"Okay Timmy that's fine, thanks. I'll talk to you later, bye." She said as she closed her phone and headed back outside to the parking lot.

She walked to his Hummer and mumbled to herself, "You are obviously home; your Hummer is here so where are you handsome?" She asked looking around as she walked up to his driver's side door. She looked in and her eyes went wide as her heart suddenly dropped in fear.

There on the seat were his keys, wallet and cell phone.

TBC……

Ok, I want to hear what you all think now, hmm...


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok the roller-coaster is off and running. I hope you all enjoy the ride! Thank you all as always for the wonderful reviews and comments! Happy reading._

* * *

Her heart began to pound against her chest as she went to open the door but stopped herself as instinct took over. She dashed over to her Hummer and opened the back grabbing a pair of gloves out of her kit. She headed back over to his Hummer as she pulled the door open and still couldn't believe her eyes.

_'Calm down Calleigh, he's fine and you're panicking. Stay calm and examine the evidence.'_ She thought to herself as she lifted his wallet and looked it over opening it. His badge was clipped inside and his identification card was under it.

She then picked up his cell phone and opened it seeing three missed calls. She knew two were from her but maybe the other was a clue. Calleigh pressed a key and listened to the first message which consisted of heavy breathing and then a click. The next two messages were from her.

She exhaled and looked around, "Where are you Horatio?" She mumbled feeling uneasy as her instincts told her something was very wrong. She moved to look in the back window and slowly opened the rear door to see a beautiful bouquet of roses, red and white, wrapped with a red and white ribbon and to her surprise, her top shooter pin. She remembered asking Horatio to hold it for her after she had won the competition. There was a small envelope attached to the pin as Calleigh felt her emotions fully hit her like a sudden kick in the stomach. She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself and her overwhelming feeling of doom.

Tears immediately began to sting her eyes and she exhaled and straightened as she opened her phone to dial the team. She made the call and tried her best to stay in check as she slowly began to examine the area looking for any sign of a clue as her eyes scanned the pavement.

She heard the sirens getting louder and knew they would be here at any moment, as she tried to get herself under better control. Her emotions were overwhelming her as she remembered his last words to her, _'When I'm not with you its agony,'_

"Damn it Horatio, don't do this to me, give me a sign, a clue, something to go on here." She strained not to cry as she whispered the words shinning her flashlight down on the pavement. "You're ok, you're ok, it's gonna be ok." She repeated to herself quietly trying to convince herself of the words.

Frank and a few squad cars were the first to arrive as Eric pulled up right after them.

Frank walked over to Calleigh as he wiped his dry lips, "I got here as quick as I could, tell me what happened." Frank said as Eric walked up and listened in on the conversation.

Calleigh exhaled heavily and shook her head. "Nothing happened; I mean, I don't know what happened. When I got here he was gone and I found his wallet, keys and cell in the Hummer on the passenger seat."

"Cal is there any sign of a struggle?" Eric asked softly.

She shook her head, "I don't see one but I just started examining the area."

"All right lets tape off this whole area Frank and see if we can figure out what happened here." Eric said as Frank nodded and walked over to the uniformed officers giving them orders.

Eric watched Calleigh as she zoned out for a moment, "Hey Cal, are you ok with this?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm ok Eric, I'm just worried Horatio's not. Let's start processing this ok?" She said almost in a daze, still not believing this was real.

"Are you sure Cal, Ryan will be here soon and-"

"I'm fine Eric, thanks." She said firmly as she snapped herself out of it and turned back scanning the Hummer over. She began looking down by the Hummer door again for any signs of evidence.

Ryan and Alexx arrived a bit later as Eric filled Ryan in and Alexx walked right over to a very focused Calleigh. Alexx watched her as she bagged the evidence slowly putting his keys, wallet and cell all in separate bags shaking her head unconsciously.

"Calleigh honey," she called softly as she touched her shoulder and Calleigh jumped.

"Sorry Alexx, my mind was somewhere..." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

Alexx watched Calleigh's eyes well up but she exhaled and quickly got herself under control. "Calleigh, maybe you should let the boys-"

"No, I'm fine, everything's fine, I need to process the scene and get the evidence back to the lab."

"No honey, everything's not fine, including you. Why don't you take what you have back to the lab and let the boys finish up here?" She said softly rubbing her arm, knowing she had to be emotionally dying inside.

"No, I have to stay Alexx, I have to process this myself and make sure we don't miss anything. Thanks really, I know you're trying to help but I have to do this, ok?"

"Okay baby, but I'm not leaving you, all right." It wasn't a question as Alexx held her gaze intently.

Calleigh nodded with a small grin, "All right Alexx." She said softly picking up the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Alexx's heart broke seeing the roses with the card and pin still attached as Calleigh bagged and tagged them, walking the evidence over to the back of her Hummer. Alexx shook her head and walked over to where Eric was examining the scene.

Eric looked up at a very concerned Alexx as she whispered low, "I'm worried about her, maybe you can talk some sense into her?"

"I don't think anything we say right now is going to make a difference Alexx, she needs to work and keep her mind focused on finding H."

"She's worried sick about him, it's written all over her face. I told her to let you work it."

Eric snorted a laugh as he moved his flashlight around the wheels of the Hummer, "You said that to her? Let us work it? Even you know Calleigh better than that Alexx, she would never willingly take herself off the case. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she figures it all out on her own."

Alexx shook her head as they both watched Frank walk over to Calleigh.

"Hey, you come up with anything?" Frank asked as she turned to him.

"No, nothing but maybe we can get some trace or prints off his personal belongings."

Frank nodded, "Anything happen today Calleigh that might have seemed out of the ordinary."

She slowly shook her head as Alexx walked back over to them and listened in. "No Frank, nothing. We went to the lab and I took some target practice as Horatio showed Timmy around. We all went out for lunch after that and we were supposed to meet back here at his place."

Frank nodded, "All right, so far we don't have any witnesses; no one seemed to have seen anything."

Calleigh nodded sadly, "Someone had to see something Frank."

"Well the officers are still checking with the neighbors but so far nothing, Calleigh."

"Hey Calleigh, over here." Eric called out as he lifted a green piece of broken glass off the floor. He bagged it and looked at it curiously.

Calleigh, Alexx and Frank walked over to Eric and Ryan now as Eric held up the bag.

"I found a piece of broken glass near the wheel." Eric said.

"Yeah, there's more here too Eric," Ryan said as he began picking up the small shards of glass and bagging it. "It looks like it could be from a glass bottle, maybe a beer bottle," he said putting his nose to the piece of glass. "Yeah, it smells like beer."

Eric gave him a quick glare and shook his head, not wanting to mention that bit to Calleigh just yet. He watched her eyes narrow quickly and her face go dead serious as it reddened. Eric knew exactly what she was thinking; he was thinking the same thing but knew her first reaction would be one of anger.

She turned to Frank as anger rose in her voice, "Put an APB out on John Hagen now, I want him brought in for questioning."

Frank gave her a look of shock, "Are you kidding. You think John did this? Calleigh I know you have your differences but-"

"Differences! You were there yesterday; did you see what he did Frank? He threatened Horatio and me, then he cut him too. I'd call that more than differences Frank!" She said raising her voice very annoyed and angry.

"Everyone knows what he did Calleigh; I just don't think John would go this far is all I'm saying."

"Well I'm not asking for your opinion detective, just bring him in!" She snapped out angrily at Frank.

They all stared at her as Eric took over trying to be calm and civil without stepping on Franks toes. "Frank we just want to bring him in for questioning, we have enough evidence from yesterday to do that. He did threaten H with the broken beer bottle in front of the whole department. It's our right, no, it's our duty to question him and find out where he was when this happened today."

Frank wiped his lips and nodded, "All right, I'll put out the APB right now and take a ride over to his place myself." He said as Calleigh walked back over to the rear of her Hummer and finished placing the evidence in the bag.

Eric gave Frank a nod, "This is hard on her Frank." He said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Don't you think I know that Eric! Horatio's my friend too, I know she's upset and I don't blame her one damn bit!" He said snapping now as Eric stared at him in shock. "Hey, sorry Eric." Frank said as he shook his head in disbelief, "I guess, it's getting to all of us, huh?"

Eric nodded in understanding, "Yeah Frank, it sure is," Eric patted his

shoulder, "We'll find Horatio, and we'll figure it all out."

Alexx nodded, "Well we better sugar or we're all going to rip each other's heads off.

Eric nodded with a grin, "H always makes it look so easy but it's not, is it?" He sighed heavily.

"No baby, it's not," Alexx said as she shook her head and rubbed his back. "That's why he's the boss. You boys just keep doing what you're doing, remember what Horatio always says."

"Follow the evidence," Eric said as Ryan repeated the words.

"Follow the evidence and eliminate the suspects..."

"Right, just stick to what you know, we'll find him." Alexx said trying to reassure them.

"All right, I'm heading off to pick up John; I'll meet you back at the lab." Frank said as he walked away.

Eric and Ryan acknowledge him and continued to examine the scene as Alexx headed back over to Calleigh.

"I think the boys are almost finished and Frank went to pick up John, did you want to head back now."

"Yeah, that sounds good; I just want to check out his place one more time."

"Do you mind if I keep you company honey?"

"No of course not Alexx." She replied softly looking at her, "I don't mean to be so- I'm just worried, ya know?"

"I know Calleigh, I know, we all are but we have to keep our heads together if we're gonna work this out, right?"

Calleigh grinned, "Yes doctor." She answered as Alexx began walking back with her to Horatio's house.

Once inside Calleigh carefully looked around trying to see if anything was out of place. She noticed the answering machine was now blinking and went over to listen to the messages as she hit play.

_"Hey Horatio, its Jon and it's after six, where are you? I'm just checking in to make sure your dinner plans were still a go. I tried your cell and left a message there too just in case, let me know if there's a problem. I have the best table like you asked for and that special surprise you especially wanted for Calleigh. Let me know pal, I'm waiting and expecting to see some of that hot and heavy dancing you two do so well together, call me."_ The machine beeped and that was the end of the message as it clicked off. Silence filled the room as Calleigh shook her head feeling even more upset.

Calleigh's heart felt like it was crumbling to pieces. She nodded as she processed the full picture of what he must have had planned. Flowers and dinner, dancing to follow and a nice romantic evening for the two of them together. _'Oh my god, Horatio, please, please be all right.' _She thought as she moved to the couch and collapsed down covering her face with both hands as she shook her head back and forth in dismay.

Alexx remained quiet as she sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back comforting her. "It's gonna be ok honey, were gonna find him. Don't you go giving up on me now baby."

Calleigh shook her head feeling overwhelmed and crushed as the tears began to fall and her body began to tremble. She tried to fight the negative thoughts but Horatio would never leave without a phone call or note or something, she thought. His wallet, cell and keys were all left behind and she knew someone was leaving a message for them.

The message was loud & clear that he wouldn't be back; it was there with all his personal items left on the front seat. She shook her head and let the tears come as all his beautiful words flooded her brain. She finally began to sob as Alexx rubbed her back gently trying to comfort her.

A few minutes passed when his phone rang and Calleigh jumped up to get it. "Hello?" She answered anxiously.

"Hello, I am trying to reach Horatio Caine, I am confirming his reservations."

"Is this the restaurant again?"

"No, this is the Setai Hotel in South Beach. Mr. Caine made reservations for the night and we were just calling to confirm, is he home?"

Calleigh pursed her lips fighting the tears once again as she softly answered, "No he's not... _home._ Please cancel the reservation for him, thank you." She said as her voice cracked and she covered her mouth with her hand. She gently placed the phone back in the cradle and shook her head.

Alexx looked at her unsure, "Honey what is it?"

Calleigh just shook her head as she strained to get the words out, "He made special plans for us tonight, I had no idea Alexx. First the flowers, then the restaurant and now the hotel. God I feel like he's just going to walk right through that door at any moment, how is this even possible?"

"Honey, why don't you sit down for a minute and try to relax, just for a minute Calleigh, ok?"

She shook her head no. "I have to start processing the evidence and I want to get back to the lab and talk to John."

Alexx was stewing herself at the mention of his name. "Fine, but I'm driving honey, ok?"

"All right Alexx, I would appreciate that right now, thanks." She said looking around one last time before they both left Horatio's house.

III

A short while later Alexx and Calleigh arrived at the lab, as Calleigh got right to work processing Horatio's personal belongings. She slid on a pair of gloves as she started on his wallet and slowly began to examine it for any kind of trace. She opened it and found his gold shield staring right at her as she began to mumble to herself, "Stay in control Calleigh, you have to be strong here, he needs you." She told herself over and over again, as she slowly pulled out a recent picture of the two of them sitting closely together, having dinner at the restaurant.

Her head tilted as she stared at the photo desperately wishing this was all a very bad dream. He was smiling one of his gorgeous smiles and she noticed how his head was resting against hers and his hand rested on hers on the table. She smiled as she noticed his right arm draped around her keeping her close against him but his fingers lay open gently on her arm.

She swallowed hard as his voice played repeatedly in her head. His beautiful words and his incredible soothing tone were actually calming her emotions right now. She wondered if she could really hear him or if this was all her imagination. She closed her eyes for a moment wishing, hoping he could hear her, _'Please be ok Horatio, I need you.'_ She opened the now empty wallet and began to dust for prints.

Eric came walking in with Alexx and Ryan. "Calleigh, Frank just brought John in, they're in interrogation room one. Ryan can finish that up for you, ok?"

Calleigh looked up with fire in her eyes as she nodded and removed her lab coat. "Ok, I was just dusting for prints."

Ryan moved in and nodded, "I got it Cal, go ahead, I'll take care of this."

She exhaled heavily and nodded, "Ryan..."

"I know Cal; I got it, go ahead."

She walked out as Alexx quickly spoke, "Honey are you going to be ok for this?"

Calleigh gave her a smirk as her feistiness resurfaced and she almost growled, "I'm going to be fine Alexx." She said as she followed Eric into the interrogation room.

Alexx walked into the viewing room as she looked through the glass and listened in on the interrogation. "I sure hope so baby." She mumbled looking through the glass.

She watched as Eric walked in and Calleigh followed closely behind. They each took a seat at the table across from John as Frank stood behind John leaning on the wall.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes on John as he snorted a laugh. "I thought Horatio wasn't pressing charges, so much for all his honor and bullshit. Now you all get to see the real beast, huh."

Calleigh's eyes tightened as Eric asked right out, "Where were you between four and five o'clock today?"

John gave him a frown, "What? What the hell is this about now?"

"Answer the question detective," Frank said from behind him as John turned in his chair looking at him in shock.

"I was home, why?"

Calleigh remained silent and watched for any signs of weaknesses. She suddenly narrowed her eyes again as she growled, "You're lying."

John glared at her, "I was home. Prove me wrong!"

"Can anyone confirm or corroborate that story for you John?" Eric asked as Calleigh clenched her right fist under the table.

He shook his head, "I don't know, go ask my neighbors if they saw me or my car there. Now, I'm not answering another question until you tell me why you brought me in here today."

Eric started, "We brought you in for questioning because you threatened Lieutenant Caine yesterday, you threatened them both and everyone heard it. Lieutenant Caine disappeared today between four and five pm and you're our number one suspect!"

John gave Eric a stare of shock, "Suspect! Me a suspect! I threatened him yeah and her too." He nodded toward Calleigh, "I was pissed off and they made a fool of me, I was angry damn it!" He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Like you are right now, right John?" Eric snapped back. "Lose control and there's no telling what you'll do, right?"

"No, that's not true, I was just angry yesterday. I handled it wrong I know that! Look, it's no secret I can't stand Horatio but I didn't kidnap him damn it. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No one said anything about a kidnapping John." Calleigh retorted quickly as her eyes shot bullets at him.

"You know what I mean Calleigh, you said he disappeared, that sounds like a kidnapping to me."

"Empty your pockets detective." She ordered now.

"What, why, I didn't do anything!"

"So you have nothing to hide, if that's the truth. Now empty them or Frank will do it for you!" Eric said raising his voice.

John exhaled heavily and stood up emptying everything from his pockets turning them inside out for them to see. "I have nothing for you, I'm telling you, it wasn't me."

Calleigh reached out and pulled some of his items over to her examining them closely as she opened a small piece of paper and smiled. "So you say you were home between four and five today, right?"

John nodded and glared at her. "That's right! Prove otherwise."

"Fine, we just did John and you made it easy. This is a receipt from the ATM you used near my house at 4:33 pm today. Do you want to explain this to the judge or would you rather tell us now?" She said angrily holding the small piece of paper up at him.

He shook his head, "I... I didn't do it; I'm telling you the truth."

"You just lied to our face and now were supposed to believe you." Eric snapped back.

Calleigh eyes narrowed on him, "What did you do to him John?"

"Look, I didn't kidnap Horatio, I'm telling you. I know how this looks but I didn't do it."

"Well you don't seem all that upset over it either detective!" Eric barked.

"No I'm not upset, it was bound to happen. In fact, it couldn't happen to a nicer guy." He grinned at Calleigh. "I didn't kidnap him but don't expect me to lose any sleep over it either. He had it coming to him that two faced prick! Step on enough toes and it's gonna happen sooner or later."

Calleigh stood up suddenly as her chair went sliding back across the room. Alexx thought for sure she would lose it now. Eric was ready as he stayed in his seat and watched her. Frank just stood up straight and was ready for anything.

"Step on whose toes John?" She snapped back.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head annoyed, "I don't know who, I'm just saying." He looked over at Eric, "C'mon Delko, you know what I'm saying, you know it's true."

Eric snapped back now, "No John, I don't! You threatened him with a broken glass bottle in front of the whole department. Then you cut him with it, we all saw the same thing John!"

Calleigh put her hands on the table and leaned towards him angrily, "Where were you John, I want an answer or I'll throw you in the holding cell and leave you there all night!"

He snarled, "You can't do that, you don't have shit on me!"

"Wrong, I have this!" She said holding up the small piece of paper. "This confirms that you are lying through your teeth and the DA will hold you for it too!"

John felt his pressure rising as his face reddened and he growled shaking his head at her, "You- I was at your place, all right! I followed you today, not him! You came home and I was there waiting, I remained until you left and when I saw you pull into his complex, I left and went home, all right! **That's where the fuck I was!"** He said yelling now.

"What time did I get home?" She questioned angrily clenching her teeth and glaring at him.

"You got home just about four and you left just before five."

Her eyes narrowed on him now, he was right. "Fine, what did I have in my hand?"

John stood up and put his hands down on the table leaning in towards her as Frank put a hand on his shoulder. "You had your duffel bag with you, it was red and black- **bitch!** **I told you I didn't do it! See what you get for being a bitch and for screwing with me!"**

**"That's enough John!"** Eric yelled shutting him up as Calleigh started talking and Frank squeezed his hand on Johns shoulder.

"Put him in the holding cell until the prints come back on the glass bottle." She said coolly

**"I told you the truth and this is what I get for it! You fucking bitch, you'll pay too."**

Calleigh's eyes suddenly narrowed as she spat back, "I'll pay too John? Are you making good on another threat?"

John shook his head and nodded, "You're pissing me off on purpose and making me say these things. I... I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"How did you mean it John, is Horatio paying now?" Eric said standing up now looking at him convinced he was guilty.

All of a sudden John lost it as he roared, **"I hope he's fucking paying! The prick deserves everything he gets and more! So do you- bitch! You both fucking deserve each other!"**

Frank's hand tightened as the 6 foot 4 man squeezed down on John's shoulder, **"Sit down! That's enough!"** He barked as he shoved him back down into the chair.

Calleigh smiled and gave him a smirk as she drawled, "You lied through your teeth, detective. Now you can get good and comfortable in the holding cell."

**"You fucking bitch, see what happens when you screw people over!"**

Calleigh glared fiercely as her tone stayed even and calm. "You know what John, I didn't screw you over, I told you the truth from the start. It's not my fault a grown man like you can't handle a little rejection!" She said driving the dagger home as she turned and calmly swayed her hips out of the room.

**"You fucking Bitch!!!"** John cursed, yelling and jumped up lunging as Frank and Eric grabbed a hold of him trying to get him back under control.

Alexx quickly pulled Calleigh into the viewing room. "Honey are you trying to get yourself dismissed from the case. You know you can't hold him."

Calleigh watched through the glass as John ranted and raved on like a wild man. "I know he's lying still, only I don't know about what. If he was at my place how could he have done anything to Horatio. We'll see, I'm going to head back over to Ryan in trace and check on the prints Alexx."

"All right honey, I'm with you." She said sternly following right on her heels.

Calleigh and Alexx walked into trace as Ryan looked up with a smile at her.

Calleigh eyes widened, "You got something, a print?" She asked hopefully.

Ryan nodded, "I got a clear print and he's in the system too."

Calleigh's eyes widened more, "It's not John?" She asked unsure.

Ryan shook his head, "No, his name is Johnny Colmes and he has a record for aggravated assault on a police officer. He was arrested and is on parole for good behavior with special circumstances. As long as he sees his parole officer daily and doesn't touch any more alcohol but I think Johnny is going back in now, huh." He gave Calleigh a grin.

Eric came walking in the room, "What's up, what have you got?"

"We got a hit on a print and the suspect has a record for aggravated assault on a police officer." Ryan said handing Eric the printout of the suspect's rap sheet.

"I'll get Frank and we'll go pick him up. I'll let Hagen know he checks out."

"Let him stew!" Calleigh barked, "Let him worry a bit and see what it feels like to be locked up, that's where he deserves to be after yesterday."

Eric shook his head, "You know we can't do that Cal."

She smirked and shook her head, "I know no such thing! They could be working together, we don't know anything yet."

Eric nodded, "John checks out Cal, he has a legit alibi but well hold him just until we get this guys story straight, all right?" Eric put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Were gonna find him Cal, were gonna find H." She gave him a small nod looking down feeling like her world was crumbling down all around her. "I'll go tell Frank and we'll bring him in, I'll see you all in a little while." Eric said as he turned and left.

Calleigh exhaled heavily staring at the computer screen trying to figure out why this alcoholic would go after Horatio. _'Johnny Comes, 6'2- lbs, He's a big boy and he's on parole already with 3 DWI's.'_ She thought as Alexx looked at the screen next to her.

"You ok honey, c'mon why don't we go grab a cup of coffee?"

"I have to go over this again, somethings not right here Alexx. This guys an alcoholic and all his crimes are misdemeanors, this doesn't make sense."

Alexx exhaled, "All right honey, how about I bring one back for you?"

Calleigh gave her a small smile as she slipped on a pair of gloves and nodded, "That would be great, thank you Alexx."

Ryan looked up and Alexx snorted a laugh, "Relax baby, I'll bring you back one too."

He smiled, "You're a life saver Alexx."

Alexx chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far baby, I work on dead people."

Ryan chuckled and looked over to Calleigh who was looking down already in deep thought, holding Horatio's gold badge in her hand. She didn't hear anything at the moment except her own thoughts hoping Horatio was all right.

III 

Frank and Eric returned about 20 minuets later with the suspect leading him into the interrogation room. Eric walked down to trace and found Ryan and Calleigh working while Alexx sat by closely watching.

"Hey, we got him and he's in the interrogation room with Frank." Eric said as they all listened intently.

Calleigh snapped off her gloves, "What are we waiting for, let's go." She said moving toward Eric."

He exhaled, "Are you sure Cal, Ryan and I can interrogate him."

She smirked walking right by Eric. "Are you coming Delko." She said holding the door open for him.

He bowed his head to her, "All right, I'm coming." He replied as Alexx and Ryan followed going into the viewing room.

Calleigh and Eric walked into the interrogation room as Eric took a seat across from the suspect while Calleigh chose to stand this time.

Eric looked at the printout before him, "Johnny Comes, arrested for 3 DWI's and assault on a police officer."

The suspect rolled his eyes sitting back in the chair and laughed, "Tell me something I don't know." He said wisely looking Calleigh over up and down with a small grin.

His eyes narrowed as she quickly realized this guy was going to be trouble. They didn't even ask him a question yet and he was already being a smartass.

"So why did you assault the police officer Johnny?" Eric asked inquiringly.

"I'm sure that's all in my file, right? I mean I've been through this already, so why are you asking me again?" He grinned.

Eric nodded, "Was it because you were drunk?"

He laughed now and cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, I guess that's as good a reason as any, right? You're the cop. You figure it out. If I had known you were gonna read me a bedtime story I would have brought my pillow." He chuckled.

Eric's eyes narrowed as Calleigh snapped out, "Where were you today between 4 pm and 5 pm?" She glared as she crossed her arms on her chest.

He began laughing, "You're kidding me, right?"

Her emerald eyes burned brightly as she stared stonily at him, "Do I look like I'm kidding." She said frostily.

"Hey stupid, the only one laughing here is you; now answer her question before things get ugly around here." Frank barked out slapping him lightly in the back of the head.

He turned and looked at Frank, "Hey man that's police brutality."

Frank put his hands on his hips, "You keep it up smartass and I promise you you'll find out soon enough exactly what police brutality is! Now shut up and answer her question!"

The suspect turned back to Calleigh and Eric and shook his head, "I was home with my grandmother."

"Come again." Calleigh said glaring with narrowing eyes.

He threw his hands up, "What? I said I was home, are you deaf as well as dumb? I know you are a pretty blond so that answers that question." He laughed as Frank belted him in the back of the head again.

"That's it!" Frank said hearing enough of his smart-ass remarks.

"Frank, it's all right. Let me show him how dumb I am." She said shrewdly, as she nodded to Frank. Calleigh sat down glaring at him from across the table.

"Try again Johnny, you weren't home with grandma, were you?"

He shook his head, "Man, I said I was home, all right!"

"No, it's not all right. We have proof that says otherwise scumbag," Eric snapped losing his patience now.

"Let's go Johnny, spill it or this dumb blond is going to lock you in jail and throw away the key. And before you come up with another smartass remark, I think you should know I have your parole officer's number on speed dial. I'm sure he would love a call right about now, don't you think?" She stared and gave him a cold smile. "We found broken glass with your prints from your beer bottle at the crime scene. We know you were there, now either tell us about it or I can send you right to jail for breaking parole with special circumstances."

He put his hands up, "All right take it easy, I'll tell you, all right?"

Calleigh nodded, "We're waiting!"

"I got lucky and found a few beers near the beach, so I walked around to the parking lot area and found myself a nice quiet spot to enjoy them. I didn't do anything wrong, I swear."

"Then why do you look so worried right now?" Eric asked noticing his shaky hands.

"Because I'm not supposed to be drinking man, I can go back in the joint for it."

"And you didn't attack anybody after you had your fill." Eric asked.

"Attack, hell no man, I was feeling too good to…." He let his words trail off.

"What did you see while you were there?" Calleigh asked knowing he was still holding back.

"Nothing, I didn't see nothing, I was just enjoying my beer and minding my own business."

"All right, I guess we'll just have to call your parole officer now and—" Calleigh started as he interrupted her nervously putting his hands up pleading now.

"No, no, wait! All right I'll tell you, I'll tell you what I saw but you have to help me, ok?"

Calleigh nodded as Eric barked out, "Start talking!"

"All right, all right! I… I saw this guy get jumped not far from where I was."

Calleigh's heart dropped at his words, her heart began to race as her thoughts strayed. "What guy, describe him." She said calmly barely able to hold herself together.

"Umm, some guy, he got out of a silver truck, I think."

"What do you mean you think, tell us what the hell you saw and start from the beginning!" Eric yelled, making the suspect sit up straight and focus.

He put his hands up nervously, "All right man, just calm down you're making me more nervous! I saw him get out of the truck, like I said, and then these guys jumped him." He shook his head back and forth, "He didn't stand a chance they moved too quickly and came out of nowhere. I ducked back behind a car and then one of them looked my way. Man I thought these guys were gonna kill me, it was clear they meant business, they hit him hard and yelled dragging him away."

A million thoughts raced through Calleigh's mind as Eric asked, "The man that was attacked, what did he look like, what was he wearing, how tall was he?"

"I don't know, I don't know what he looked like, shorter than me and I think… yeah he had a blue shirt on and black or blue pants, I guess. I don't know man I was pretty lit, I'm trying here."

Eric looked at Calleigh who was in deep thought and she suddenly lifted her head up, "What color hair did he have?" She asked quickly knowing how Horatio's red hair always stood out.

He shook his head looking down, "I don't know, I don't know what color hair he had."

Eric had enough as he thought even more about Horatio being hurt or even killed. "Stop fucking around with us! Do you want to go back to jail? **Answer her question**!" Eric shouted at him now.

"I'm trying but I didn't see his hair man."

"Wait, you saw his shirt and pants but not his face and hair! Think for a second, what did you see? **You had to see his hair!**" He shouted now out of anger and frustration.

"**I don't know what he looked like and I didn't see his hair! They covered his head with a black hood, all right!** I don't know what color hair he had, I only saw the black hood."

Calleigh almost gasped as she exhaled heavily. "How many men did you see Johnny?"

"Three big guys, maybe four, I don't know."

"What do you mean maybe four?" Eric snapped out.

"There was another car but the person didn't get out and the windows were tinted, I couldn't see in. I'll bet he was the boss because he just parked there and never got out of the car, it was like he was the look out or something."

"Ok, how many men jumped him?" Calleigh asked calmly.

"Three and they hit him in the head with something too."

"What did these men look like Johnny, what were they wearing?"

"Maybe a little better dress than me, nothing fancy, jeans and cut off t-shirts. I wasn't looking for a description; I was ducking behind a car.

Calleigh shook her head trying to focus as her mind began to picture it all happening to him. She pulled herself out of her haze, "Ok Johnny, how many cars?"

"Umm two, one beat up black van, with different color fenders and a beautiful silver Mercedes. They put the man in the van and they drove off tires screeching and all."

"Think now Johnny, is there anyway you saw the plates?"

He nodded, "I remember just a few letters because it spelled hat at the end on the silver car but I was drinking, like I said, I'm not sure."

"Anything else you can remember? She asked hoping for more.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so." He said unsure as Eric stood up quickly banging his hand down on the table making the suspect jump.

**"Well you better think hard and be sure or your ass is going back to prison! You got that Johnny?"** Eric yelled in frustration.

The suspect jumped up yelling back now, **"I'm fucking trying here! Why don't you give me a badge and a gun and I can do your job for you!"**

Frank clamped onto Johnny's shoulders and slammed him back down in the chair. "Try that again and next time you'll be landing on your ass, you got that Stupid!"

Calleigh shook her head and slid the pen and pad towards him, "Start writing and don't leave anything out, write down everything you can remember, even if you don't think it matters. Do you understand me?" She said angrily.

He nodded, "You're not gonna call my parole officer, right? You'll help me out, right? I told you what you wanted to know, I cooperated."

"Just write and we'll see what can be done." She said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Frank shook his head at Eric as he stood standing behind the suspect. They were both worried about Calleigh and how she was taking this.

Ryan and Alexx quickly made their way out and blocked her path as she stopped, looking up annoyed.

"Are you ok, Cal?" Ryan asked concerned.

"You know, I wish everyone would stop asking me that! I'm fine! She almost growled as she shook her head and walk away quickly.

"Shessh, I was just worried about her Alexx." Ryan said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know baby, we all are and she's just worried about Horatio, she doesn't mean it." Alexx replied as she rubbed his shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later Ryan." She said as she quickly went after Calleigh.

Alexx walked into trace and she slowly walked over to Calleigh who was punching the keys on the computer pretty hard, as she typed in the last three letters HAT, hitting the search key.

Calleigh turned and gave Alexx a small smile, "Are you following me again?"

"Uh-huh, I sure am honey and don't even try that, I have it under control attitude with me, it's not going to work baby."

Calleigh exhaled and let her shoulders sag, "I'm trying Alexx, god knows I'm trying but…." She shook her head letting her words trail off.

"I know baby but you are human and you have feelings too."

Calleigh put her hand up, "Don't, I have to be strong now, Horatio needs me Alexx."

She nodded, "I know honey, were gonna find him baby and at least we have somewhere to start now, right." She said as the computer beeped. "You got a match already?"

Calleigh shook her head as she hit another key, "We have about 20 matches, all with those letters on the plates. Now we have to figure out who's who." She said hitting another key, "First we use the process of elimination and we concentrate on anyone who has a record or a history of any criminal activity." She hit another key, "Ok, so were down to 15 now, lets see everyone who lives in Miami," she said hitting yet another key.

"Ok, now were down to 10," she said concentrating on the screen and all the names in front of her. Calleigh hit the print button with a heavy sigh hoping one of the names would stick out or be someone she knew of.

Alexx's cell went off and they both jumped startled by the loud shrill as it echoed throughout the lab.

Alexx opened it, "Hello, oh hi honey, no mommy has to stay at work sweetie but I promise to read to you tomorrow night, ok? Ok, yes, I love you too, bye honey." She hung up with a smile.

Calleigh exhaled, "Listen, why don't you go home and be with your family, your little one wants her mommy and it's getting late."

Alexx chuckled, "The little one always wants her mommy to read her bedtime stories and daddy can read to her tonight. She'll be fine, now tell me what you found?"

"Well, we have a list of names to start going through but I think I'm going to grab a cup of coffee first to re-energize my mind."

"Ah, now that sounds like a plan honey, c'mon," Alexx, said grabbing her under the arm and walking her out the door.

They walked down to the break room together and Alexx held the door as Calleigh walked through it still looking at the printout.

"Honey have a seat, I'll make the coffee." Alexx said as Calleigh nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch still immersed in the printout.

The door open as Eric walked in with Frank. "Hey thanks Alexx, were going to need all the coffee we can get." He said as he walked over to Calleigh. "Franks going to release John now and drive him home."

Calleigh hummed without even looking up at him, "Um-hmm."

Eric looked over to Alexx questioningly, "That's the DMV printout she is looking over."

"Hey that was quick, why didn't you say so sooner, move over," he said as he sat down next to her looking it over as well.

Calleigh's eyes slid to the left on him as he smiled, "At least we have a few things to go on now, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah but how do we figure out which one of these names is behind this Eric, there's just too many?"

"One at a time Cal, just like H would say, right?"

Calleigh sighed softly and nodded as she felt her emotions hit her again. _'That's exactly what Horatio would say and she could hear his voice all too clearly right now.'_

"Ok, coffee's up. Would you like a cup too Frank?"

"No thanks Alexx, I'm gonna head out and if you guys need me for anything else tonight just call, all right?"

"Thanks Frank, Eric said as he stood up and walked over to him."

Calleigh stood up and walked over as well, feeling badly about snapping at him. Her voice softened as she looked up at the big man. "Thanks Frank, for everything and I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

He grinned, "No problem, its understandable Calleigh. We're all under a lot of stress right now."

"So we'll call you if anything else comes up Frank, see you later." Eric said as they all said goodnight.

Frank walked out as Alexx handed Calleigh and Eric a fresh cup of coffee each. They both sat down looking over the paper and the names on it. Alexx joined them sitting across on the other couch.

"Calleigh is there anything that happened out of the ordinary, anything you can think of at all?" Eric asked cautiously.

She shook her head looking down at her cup. "No, the only thing is the hang ups he has been getting but that's been going on for sometime now."

"Did he get any today?"

"I'm sure he did, they come like clock work and we just keep thinking someone wants to annoy him. They don't talk and the number is out of area, he checked already."

"Yeah, well we can check again, right? Maybe the phone company can help us out too, I have a friend there." Eric said as Calleigh nodded and Ryan flew through the door.

"I found another print, a partial and it's not Johnny Comes this time." Ryan said out of breath.

"Well who is it?" Eric asked impatiently.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so do I have you all spinning Roundy round yet? 


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey everyone, Just wanted to say thank you again for the awesome reviews and kind words on the story. I'm glad to see you all enjoying it as you read along and all take guesses at the bad guy. Ok, here we go and enjoy!_

* * *

"Robert Tanner, 40 yrs old with a record of disorderly conduct, felony and assault, he even attacked his own social worker."

"Do you have an address?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"Yeah, 1019 SW 10th street."

"Ok Ryan, I'll call Frank and he can meet us there." Eric said as Calleigh stood up.

"I can go Eric, you've been running rampant all day, I'll take this one."

Ryan shook his head, "I think Eric and I should go on this one Cal, Mr. Tanner's a big boy, 310lbs to be exact and we're going tell Frank to bring some extra officers as well."

Calleigh gave him a smirk but Eric quickly spoke, "Let us take this Cal and when we bring him in, you do the questioning, ok?" Eric said hesitantly afraid she would refuse.

She exhaled softly and nodded, "All right, I'll stay and go over the evidence again."

Ryan's eyes opened wide, "I already went over all of it Cal and this partial print is the only thing I found."

She nodded and gave him a glare, "So, I'll do it again."

Ryan swallowed and looked down, "All right, I mean I just thought I'd mention it to you that's all." He said looking over at Alexx.

"C'mon Ryan, lets get a move on and stop Frank before he heads home." Eric said as he and Ryan walked out of the room.

Calleigh picked up the printout and sat back down on the couch with her coffee. She yawned and Alexx shook her head watching her.

"Why don't you put your head back and close your eyes until the boys come back honey, you're tired."

She yawned again and shook her head, "I'm fine Alexx, thanks really, and it's nothing another cup of coffee won't help with." She said getting up and pouring herself another one.

Alexx stood up and shook her head, "Calleigh would you just sit down and relax for 10 minutes please, would you do that?" Alexx asked firmly.

Calleigh nodded and sat down across from Alexx again looking at the paper and then back up at her. She exhaled softly, "I have to keep working Alexx, if I don't..." She let her words trail off as she shook her head.

"I know baby but you'll be no good to anyone if you're too exhausted to think straight."

Calleigh nodded, "My head feels like it's going to explode and my brain feels like its spinning out of control. I can't get Horatio out of my mind and I pray he's all right." She shook her head looking down at her cup of coffee. "If someone did kidnap him why haven't they called or asked for a ransom, or left a note for that matter. This just doesn't make sense; I mean everything the witness just told us sounds like someone went through a lot of trouble to kidnap him in broad daylight, for what? This took a lot of planning, meaning they had to know his routine, but how? They must have been watching him for a while now. I mean how do you kidnap a grown man in the middle of the afternoon, a police Lieutenant no less." She snorted a laugh and shook her head. "I know Horatio didn't go willingly. From the sound of it we should find his blood somewhere, there should be some kind of trace evidence. The witness said they hit him on the head with something." She said in disbelief shaking her own head.

Alexx nodded, "I know, we were in the viewing room Ryan and I, we heard everything too. It's like you said, Horatio would not going willingly so..."

"I just-damn it, why didn't they call yet?" She shook her head becoming frustrated again wishing for a phone call. _'At least then I would know he was alive still.'_

"You don't think this was a kidnapping, do you Calleigh?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to make of this. I wish I knew for sure Alexx, but something is telling me we're not going to get that call." She said, as her eyes grew glassy and welled up again.

Alexx got up and sat down next to her as she slowly rubbed her back.

"Horatio's all right, we're going to find him Calleigh; you have to be strong and keep the faith honey."

She spoke softly, "I don't know what I would do without him Alexx. I mean, we were just talking this morning and we both agreed how blind we were to our feelings for each other, to let so much time pass between us. Now this happened." She put her hand up and let it fall limp. Her voice softened more, "He's a very special man Alexx and he's given me so much love and happiness in these last few months-" Her words caught in her throat as her voice cracked and she reached for the rose charm that was dangling from her neck. She continued but almost in a whisper, "I never thought my life could be so fulfilled but it is and it's because of him, since we've been together it's been amazing. He does the sweetest things and says the most beautiful words to me. I thought I knew him before but I wasn't even close and he still astonishes me now, months later. I didn't even know he made plans for us but I realize now he must have wanted to surprise me again. The flowers, the restaurant, the hotel. He- has to be ok." She said quietly as tears began to fall. "I love him, I really love him Alexx."

Alexx took Calleigh's coffee cup and put it down as she rubbed her back gently. "I know honey, I know you do. It's all right Calleigh, let it out, its ok sweetie." She quietly soothed her as she made her sit back on the couch. "Just close your eyes for a few minutes honey, maybe it will help with the headache too."

Calleigh leaned her head back as Alexx soothed her and she finally drifted off to sleep. Alexx said a small prayer to herself as her own head spun, she closed her eyes and rested her head back on the couch trying to think of something good. She could see him smiling one of those Horatio smiles at her and just prayed that he was ok, especially for the blonde-haired woman next to her.

Calleigh's cell phone rang and startled them both as they jerked awake. She opened it quickly and answered, "Hello."

"Calleigh, it's me Eric, we just wanted to let you know were checking on another address. It looks like the suspect has a phony address in the system."

She sighed heavily, "Ok, thanks for calling Eric, let us know if you find him."

"Ok Cal, why don't you and Alexx try to get a few hours of sleep while we're gone?"

Calleigh grinned, "Thanks Eric."

"Ok Cal, I'll call you when we have something, bye" Eric disconnected.

Calleigh looked up at the clock, "It's 2 AM. I fell asleep, why didn't you wake me Alexx?"

"I fell asleep too honey and I really thought you could use a little nap as well. How's your head feeling?"

Calleigh smiled, "It does feel better." She said standing up and walking over to the coffee pot.

"See it helped." Alexx chuckled getting up and stretching her back out.

"I'm going to look up some of these names and see what comes up, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Alexx gave her a smirk as she began pouring her own cup of coffee, "Lead the way baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Calleigh shook her head, "C'mon doctor, you know where the trace lab is right." Calleigh said with a small grin.

Hours past and Calleigh's phone rang again as she looked down at it. She was expecting to see Horatio's name at any moment and suddenly realized she had his phone as evidence. She opened her phone and answered with no enthusiasm, "Duquesne." She said flatly.

"Calleigh, it's Ryan, we got him, we got the suspect. We're bringing him in now and we just wanted to let you know."

"Ok, thanks for calling Ryan," she said as she closed her phone and exhaled heavily. She thought when Ryan said he got him for a moment he meant Horatio. She thought they found Horatio and then reality hit as she realized she was wrong. Her heart sunk as her emotions over took her again.

"Baby you ok?" Alexx asked seeing her face go pale.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine Alexx, thanks." She said trying to brush her emotions off.

III

It was after four in the morning when Eric, Ryan and Frank came in with a resisting suspect the size of a gorilla. Calleigh and Alexx heard the yelling and cursing going on as they practically dragged him into the interrogation room needing the help of a few extra officers as well.

Eric came in panting as he inhaled deeply and nodded, "We got the son of a bitch and he's a big boy. It wasn't easy catching him and cuffing him, let alone getting him in and out of the truck and in here. We're thinking of just throwing him in the holding cell and talking to him in there."

"Is he restrained?" Alexx asked concerned.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, hands and feet now. Trip just chained his ankles and that really pissed him off."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes on Eric, "Did he say anything at all about Horatio?"

"No, nothing, but we really didn't question him too much. We had our hands full just trying to get him restrained, cuffed and in the truck."

Calleigh gave Eric a small grin, "Well let's go question him, shall we."

She said taking off her lab coat and walking out the door as Eric and Alexx quickly followed her.

Eric went right after her, "Cal wait, I think maybe-"

It was too late as Calleigh already entered the room and looked the suspect over as three officers and Frank stood at the ready. Ryan was sitting at the table looking over his rap sheet.

Calleigh's eyes scanned the big man carefully as she walked over to the table and sat down. He had dark wavy hair, a scruffy looking beard and a scar over his left eye. His dark brown eyes were checking her over as his lip curled up just a bit into a smirk. His arms were huge and he reminded her of an overgrown ape.

Ryan slid the printout over to Calleigh. She took a minute to review it as Eric walked in leaning on the wall behind them.

"Look just answer a few question for us and this will be over before you know it, all right?" Eric said hoping the easy way would work. "We found your print on some evidence at a crime scene."

He grinned, "Fuck you pig!"

Franked sighed as Eric shook his head and Calleigh gave the suspect a glare.

"Says here you assaulted your own social worker, why would you go and do that?" She asked calmly.

He leaned over the table suddenly shoving it back at Calleigh and Ryan with a growl. "Because he was an asshole just like all of you!"

Calleigh's eyes narrowed, "Where were you between 4 pm and 5 pm yesterday?" She asked calmly.

He held her eyes for a long moment as he snarled, "Why should I talk to you or even tell you anything? These guys tried to kill me."

"We can help you," she tilted her head back and forth, "Maybe work out a deal for you and keep you out of prison this time."

"He squinted his eyes and held her gaze, "What kind of a deal?"

"That all depends on what you have to tell us Mr. Tanner." She said acting the role of the good cop.

Eric shook his head at Frank and he nodded in understanding. Leave it to Calleigh to soften the perp. This guy drove them crazy and wouldn't cooperate for anything. Now he's actually talking to Calleigh like a human being. Eric was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Frank knew it as well.

His voice went deep as he almost growled, "What do you want to know?"

Calleigh kept her steel green eyes locked on him, trying to build some kind of trust or understanding, she wasn't even sure if this guy was even capable of that but she had to try. It was his partial print they found so she knew he had something to do with this or he knew who did. She was determined to find out the easy way or the hard way, it really didn't matter to her right now. All that mattered was finding Horatio and they needed a solid lead to follow, this guy was it and she knew it.

"We want to know how your print got on a key piece of evidence at a crime scene yesterday." Ryan said looking at the big burly man.

His eyes slid over to Ryan and he smirked, "I wasn't talking to you pig, maybe I should have broken your arm when I had the chance!"

Ryan shook his head and growled, "You want some more you son of a bitch!"

The big man laughed, "Give it a rest twit, you're harmless. I bet she could kick both your asses together." He said nodding toward Calleigh.

Eric shook his head and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder whispering something in his ear. Ryan got up and slowly walked out of the room as the suspect laughed.

"Why don't you get that arm checked pussy-boy!" He chuckled deeply.

Ryan stopped and looked up as his blood pressure went through the roof; he shook his head and walked out of the room.

Calleigh folded her arms across her chest and she held his gaze again, "So are you going to talk to us or what?"

He nodded, "I'll talk to you!"

"So talk then," she said wisely.

His eyes narrowed, "They don't need to stay here, do they?" He said knowing she was a formidable opponent.

"Forget it Tiny, that's not happening. We're not going anywhere." Frank said as Eric nodded.

"Fine, then I have nothing to say!"

Calleigh glanced at Frank as she asked, "So, you'll talk to me alone then?"

He smiled at her and nodded yes.

"Clear the room," Calleigh said looking over to Frank and Eric.

Eric gave her a look of shock as he shook his head no, "No way Cal, you don't know what he's capable of."

She exhaled, "The three of you can also leave," she said to the officers as Frank nodded in agreement. The officers left and Calleigh looked back to him now.

"C'mon, talk to me, it's just us now."

He looked at Eric and turned and looked at Frank, "They both tried to take my head off! You heard the way they treated me."

"Shut up Scruffy!" Frank said as he shook his head.

"Well, why did you resist them?" She asked gently hoping to make him move forward.

His forehead wrinkled as he thought about it, "I knew why they came for me, I knew they were going to put me back in jail. I can't go back, so I fought them."

Calleigh could swear the big man was softening as she asked, "Why did they come for you?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He quickly replied leaning towards her.

"We found your print on a cell phone that belonged to a police officer." She answered coldly.

His eyes went wide, "A police officer? Are you-" He stopped talking as he shook his head. He mumbled, "They never said anything about grabbing a cop."

Calleigh nodded with perceptiveness, "Who never said anything Robert?" She asked softly using his first name now, trying to relax him more.

He exhaled heavily, "The other guys, they never said anything about him being a cop. I'm not sure if they even knew themselves."

Calleigh exhaled softly, "How did you get his phone, tell me what happened Robert."

He nodded, "Look, first I want you to know for the record I had no idea this guy was a cop, all right?"

"All right, we'll take that into consideration; now tell us everything you know." Calleigh said.

"All right, a few of my buddies got a call that a job had to be done and there was some big money involved with it. All we had to do was grab this guy without anyone seeing."

"Who called you?" Eric asked interrupting him.

"I don't know it was just a voice over the phone."

"Then how did you know you could trust that voice?" Eric asked.

"Because, we were told where to go to pick up half the payment for the job. It was a duffel bag full of money, a lot of money and that was only half of it. We all jumped at the chance and never even thought about who we were grabbing."

"Robert, tell me what happened from the beginning." Calleigh asked again as he was sidetracked.

"Well, we just waited for red to come back and we grabbed him. He parked and got out of his truck and we jumped him. It happened quickly and he didn't know what hit him. We were ordered to place a black hood over his head so he couldn't ID any of us or see where he was going."

"Were you ordered to hit him too?" Eric snapped out harshly.

"Yeah well, he started to fight us, how do you think my eye got like this." It wasn't as if we had a lot of choices in the middle of the day. He wasn't going to come quietly, that much he made clear."

"Who was in the silver Mercedes?" Calleigh asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know but they said we would be watched, just in case we didn't make good on our end of the deal."

"Robert, where did you bring him?" She asked firmly.

"We were told to leave him handcuffed in the van at the pier."

"What pier?" Eric snapped out, "You mean the port, the Port of Miami, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that was it and we just left him like we were told to do."

"He was unconscious at the time?" Calleigh asked already knowing the answer.

He looked down and nodded, "Yeah, Jimmy hit him with the blackjack twice to make sure of it, but like I said I couldn't tell because we left his head covered like we were ordered to."

Frank pulled out his cell as he placed a call for all cars to head to the Port of Miami.

Eric got up and held the big man by his arms. "C'mon, we'll put you in the holding cell for now." Eric said as the big man stood up with his head hanging low. He looked over at Calleigh with regret now.

"I swear I didn't know he was a cop. I told you everything I know, and everything we did."

Calleigh nodded gritting her teeth, holding back her fury, "All right, just go with them Robert and behave. Maybe we can work something out as long as you cooperate. You understand me?"

He nodded, "The money was for my daughter, she's sick and my job at the docks won't cover her medical care."

Calleigh nodded, "Ok, it's good you were honest with us, maybe we can help you with that." She said as they led him out of the room.

Calleigh exhaled heavily having some kind of hope right now but wondered who was behind all of this. She headed out of the room as Alexx and Ryan stopped her.

"I'm heading over to the pier right now, maybe we'll get lucky." She said as Alexx nodded with Ryan.

"Were coming with you honey." Alexx said as Ryan agreed.

Eric and Frank came out and they all left together.

The squad cars found the black beat up van with different color fenders and waited for the swat team and Frank before they moved in.

The Swat team surrounded the van and one member finally slid open the side door as another pulled opened both back doors. The van was empty and Horatio wasn't there as they yelled out, "Clear!"

Calleigh inhaled deeply as she realized she was holding her breath. They all gloved up and slowly began to process the van. She looked around on the floor and saw scuffmarks, like someone dragged something.

"Hey Cal," Eric called out.

"Yeah?" She replied walking back to the side of the van.

"I found some blood but it's just a little, enough for DNA anyway." Eric said as he took a swab of the evidence. He looked up and saw the cuffs hanging from a metal bar. "Hey it looks like some skin cells too; maybe we'll get lucky with this. If I know Horatio he would do anything he could to leave us some trace evidence for a lead."

Calleigh nodded at Eric almost in a complete daze. She mumbled low, "Where are you Horatio?"

Eric turned back and looked at her after hearing her talk to herself, "Cal..." He questioned concerned.

She shook her head and turned with her flashlight on as she followed the scuffmarks. She didn't hear him as her mind spun and she tried to put the pieces all together. _'Ok, follow the evidence and stay with the case Calleigh,'_ she told herself, as she walked slowly following the scuffmarks with her flashlight.

Alexx stood near the van watching her as she spoke to Eric and Ryan. "This is a good sign, the small amount of blood you found. At least we know he's still alive and not fatally injured, right."

"We don't know anything yet Alexx; they could have taken him out of the van and killed him for all we know. They could have dumped him right on the pier. We have no way of figuring that out yet." Ryan said as Eric turned and gave him a death glare.

"H is alive and until we find proof that says otherwise I don't want to hear talk like that again, you got that Ryan?" He said harshly.

Ryan nodded with wide eyes, "Yeah, I was just-"

Eric turned his back and ignored him as he shook his head in disbelief.

Ryan looked at Alexx and shook his head, "I didn't mean to say..." He let his words trail off as Alexx nodded.

"I know baby; I think were all just a little on edge."

_'A little,'_ Eric thought as he continued to search the inside of the van.

Ryan walked away and quietly caught up with Calleigh as she was heading toward some metal cargo containers that were ready for transport.

Calleigh was able to see more clearly as the sun came up and began to lighten the brooding sky. She moved her flashlight around and caught a quick glint of something. Walking over to it she shinned her light down on the small mangled brown item and froze thinking back to yesterday's events. Her mind flashed as she closed her eyes hearing his soothing tone, _'Mmm, but my blind bat can shoot the head off a penny.'_ She could hear his voice so soft and clear as if he just said it to her again. She bit down on her lip trying to hold back her emotions as she bent and shined her light on a mangled copper penny. She looked all around the area first making sure she didn't overlook anything else.

Ryan pulled her from her haze as he noticed her staring at something, "Hey Cal you got something?"

She turned and nodded with barley a whisper, "He was here and he must have left this behind knowing we would find it." She picked up the penny and showed it to a confused Ryan.

Ryan gave her a bizarre look, "Cal, that's just penny, anyone could have left that there."

She shook her head as Eric and Alexx walked over.

She sighed softly wishing that were true, "No Ryan, it's from yesterday when I was taking target practice at the lab. I put up a few pennies as a joke because Horatio said I could shoot the head off a penny." She said as she looked down sighing, remembering his velvety laughter in bed that morning. "He must have taken it when I was showing Timmy around." She said, placing it in the evidence bag with a terrible feeling of helplessness.

Ryan looked around more, as Eric joined in following the scuffmarks that suddenly ended. They stood in front of a whole bunch of metal cargo containers, both looking at each other with the same idea as Eric quickly unbolted the heavy metal lock on the door. They pulled and the two heavy doors swung open and slammed against the metal container. Eric climbed up and put a hand out helping Ryan up as they both began to search around in the darkness.

Calleigh quickly headed over and called out, "You guys find anything?" She asked as she peeked her head inside looking for them. It was pitch black in there.

"No, not yet but the scuffmarks led us right to this container. It looks like a transport cargo container, just a lot of crates and things but nothing unusual so far." Eric's voice echoed from deep inside the blackness.

Frank came walking over as Calleigh gave him a nod, "Can you give me a boost Frank?" She asked softly.

Frank was quick as he moved closer and laced his fingers together as she planted her foot right in them and smoothly stepped up into the container.

She saw Eric and Ryan's flashlights far in on the left side as she moved to her right and clicked hers back on. She looked around as she read the labels, _'Automotive hardware, cell phones,'_ there was an assortment of drums and crates all stacked neatly on top of one another. She shined her light all around carefully, slowly in the dark as she scanned the right side of the cargo container. She inhaled a breath and frowned as a damp musky odor assaulted her senses and she wonder if there were waste products in there too.

"There's nothing in here!" Ryan called out suddenly as she jumped and turned quickly in his direction bumping her foot into something soft on the floor. She quickly lost her balance in the dark as she put her hands out in front of her bracing her fall as instinct took over. She regained her balance as her hands landed flat on the top of a wood crate and she gasped as a piece of wood splintered right into her hand.

"Owww, damn!" She exhaled grabbing her hand in instinct but dropping her flashlight to the floor that suddenly clicked off. She shook her head in the dark thinking, _'things could not get worse.'_

"Calleigh, are you all right?" Ryan called out as he heard her gasp. He shined his light in her direction and saw her reaching down searching for something. Eric was quick to follow as he heard Ryan call out to her.

"Yeah I'm fine but I dropped my flashlight and I can't seem to find it," she said as her hands searched the dark and one landed on something cold and wet. "Ewww..." She sighed, "Guys over here, it fell in this direction and I just put my hand in something wet." She said annoyed as they both shined their lights right where she was kneeling, illuminating the area making her suddenly jumped back with a loud shriek, "Oh my god!" She gasped with wide eyes as their lights shined right down and she focused on a burnt disfigured face.

She inhaled quickly trying to calm her edgy nerves and her threatening nausea as realization took over and she reached for her flashlight quickly, clicking it back on again.

Eric and Ryan both bent down near her as they shined their lights on the burnt disfigured body.

Calleigh gasped as she slid her light along the body paying extra attention to the burnt clothes. Her breathing increased as she repeated quietly, "It can't be him, it can't be him..."

TBC….

* * *

Ok, so let's hear what you are all thinking now and remember to be nice to the author. LOL- :o) 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok, like always, if you don't see any updates here please always check in my profile. FFnet has been having problems with alerts and e-mails and that is the only way for me to communicate with all of you. If the story is not updated here please click on the link in my profile that will take you directly to my website where the story will be. I Just wanted to update those of you who have sent me E-mails and those of you who are new. Thank you so much for all the wonderful words and compliments, I appreciate them greatly. It is amazing to know how many people are enjoying my stories and letting me know how happy each one makes them. My heart goes out with thanks to each of you!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Eric checked for a pulse but Calleigh already knew from the coldness she felt when she touched the body he was dead.

"Ryan, tell Frank we have a DB and tell the others we need some light in here now." Eric ordered as he slid the light over the burnt disfigured face and head again.

Ryan was up and off in seconds as he yelled out to Frank and Alexx. "We found a body! We need some light in here now!"

Calleigh gasped and covered her mouth as she whispered, "Eric, it's not… it's not him, right?"

Eric felt his own dread hit him as he looked back to Calleigh and softly answered, "I don't know Cal, he's burnt pretty bad, I think Alexx is going to have to use dental records to get any kind of ID on the body."

Calleigh almost sobbed as she scooted closer to the body still on her knees. She bit on her lip in fear as she slowly moved the light over the face again, trying to focus. "This is not Horatio, it can't be, it can't." She said as she tried to convince herself and her voice rose with more tension each time she said the words. She stared at the face and shook her head unable to identify the burnt corpse in anyway.

Eric reached for her hand, "Cal, I want you to wait outside now, ok. Let us check out the body and see what we can find, all right?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." She insisted stubbornly.

Frank and a few officers came in with some huge lights, setting them up, lighting the whole area as Calleigh slid back out of the way. She stared at the corpse in a total daze as her thoughts overwhelmed her.

Alexx touched her shoulder making her flinch, "Honey, let me take a look, all right?" She said helping Calleigh off the floor.

Calleigh felt her emotions rip through her as she looked down at the unidentified charred body. It was clearly a male and he was Horatio's height. She lifted her hand to her mouth as she looked over the body and compared it with the details of him in her mind. She felt her stomach churn again as she closed her eyes feeling overwhelming disgust.

Eric bent as Alexx looked up at him, "Alexx, can we ID him?"

Alexx gave Eric another look as her own eyes welled up, "I'm going to have to use dental records for sure." She said examining something near his head. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she took a bag and placed a few small hairs into it. "It looks like blunt force trauma here, see." She pointed to the head and handed Eric the bag as he observed.

Eric saw the color and Alexx's reaction as he stood up with the bag in his hand. He shook his head as he tried to focus, knowing Calleigh was still observing too.

Calleigh was watching closely as she quickly inquired, "What did you find, what's in the bag Eric?"

He shook his head, "Nothing Cal, it could be anyone's, we have to check it out—" he said hesitating.

"What did you just find Eric?" She said upset now demanding an answer.

"Cal…" He said shaking his head, upset himself thinking about all this.

"Just tell me what the hell it is!" She said as he turned to walk away from her.

"Fine, come with me outside now and I'll show you." He said, finding a way to get her out of there as she followed him quickly.

Eric helped her down from the cargo container and led her over to one of the patrol cars. "Cal, I think you should sit down a moment, all right?"

She gave him a glare and then saw the bag and the red hairs that were in it. Everything hit her all at once as her eyes welled and she gasped covering her mouth. "No, no." She whispered as she held back the tears and grew angry almost growling. "I refuse to believe that's Horatio. It's not, it's not Eric!"

Eric shook his head seeing her fear and then anger, he felt the same inside and wanted to pull her close and tell her it would all be ok. He inhaled heavily, "We don't know yet, Cal. Let's wait for Alexx to confirm the dental records and give us a positive ID, all right." He said softly as he moved closer to her. "You know how the process works, let's get the evidence back to the lab and start processing it, all right."

She shook her head as Eric opened the front door to the patrol car and sat her down. She looked down at her hand as she pulled her glove off and slowly removed the splinter from it. She looked back up watching in a daze as Frank helped Alexx down from the cargo container and didn't look so well himself right now. His pale face clearly showing his emotions and worry for his friend.

Alexx looked up and Calleigh could see the tears as she stood quickly and went right over to her. "Alexx…." Calleigh asked softly almost afraid to ask.

"Alexx shook her head as she wiped her tears away, "I… I don't know honey, I have to get him to post and we'll see."

Calleigh nodded with tears in her eyes as she watched Alexx fight her own emotions trying to be strong.

"Um-hmm," she answered quietly. "Is it… ok to go back inside now?"

Alexx's head snapped up, "Let them take the body out Calleigh, all right?" She said softly with a tilt of her head knowing this had to be tearing Calleigh apart.

It took a moment as the words penetrated Calleigh's distraught mind. '_The body. His body? It couldn't be._' She thought as she blinked and swallowed hard turning for the hummer rather quickly.

Eric walked over to Alexx as he watched her walk away. "Is she ok Alexx?"

Alexx shook her head, "No, she's not ok. None of us are ok right now. We have to find a way to keep her at a distance for now Eric, until we know for su—"

Tires screeched suddenly as they both turned and watched Calleigh peel away from the crime scene very quickly.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" Eric yelled out running for the hummer as she drove off.

"Great, she's in no shape to be driving right now!" He said out of breath looking back at Alexx. "I'm supposed to be looking out for her and I have no idea where she's even going, H is going to kill me." He said unconsciously as he slammed his eyes shut in disgust.

Alexx put a gentle hand on Eric's shoulder, "Horatio would be proud of you honey for taking control and trying to keep the team together. I think she's probably heading back to the lab Eric, she'll be fine."

Eric nodded as he hung his head, "Are you ok, Alexx?" He asked softly.

She gave him a smile and a nod, "I will be once we get that body into post and I make a positive identification it's not Horatio."

Eric nodded, "Ok, I get the haulers on it right now Alexx." He said as he walked over to the M.E. van and started giving orders.

Alexx gave a small smile knowing Horatio would be very proud of Eric, he would be very proud of them all.

III

Calleigh pulled into her complex and got out of the hummer, heading for her front door at a very brisk pace. She opened it quickly and flung it closed behind her as she headed right for her bedroom and her gun. She grabbed it off the night table stand and yanked it from its holster. She popped out the clip checking it and slid it right back in with brute force from the palm of her hand. She clenched her teeth and jaw muscles over and over again, wanting to fire off the whole clip right now in a rage. Instead, she swallowed and closed her eyes trying to find some kind of control now as she slide back the silver cylinder cocking her gun. She exhaled heavily as she holstered her weapon again attaching the clip to the waist of her jeans. She slowly let her eyes open as she exhaled slowly through her mouth trying to control her overwhelming emotions.

She let herself collapse down on the bed as she leaned forward thinking of only him.

"What happened, who the hell is behind this?" She said aloud as she shook her head trying to focus. Her thoughts running rampant and taking over her clarity as she muttered, "I know you're alive, I know what I feel… I, I feel you." She said closing her eyes again trying to focus as her thoughts of him rolled off her lips, "You would say, trust what you feel and listen to your gut, Calleigh." She whispered as her voice cracked. "You would say, follow the evidence and don't ever make assumptions." She nodded finding strength from his words of experience that now lived deep inside of her. "Ok, all right," she said straightening, steadying herself as her thoughts focused and her eyes narrowed.

She exhaled deeply, gathering herself. "Ok Horatio. I'm Ok." She said, as if he was there with her and then got up, walking out of her apartment heading back to the hummer. She flipped open her phone as she got in and mumbled, "Follow the evidence. I'm following it Horatio." She mumbled as she pressed a button talking to him again.

"This is Officer Duquesne, I need a code 24, I repeat a code 24 on a Black ford van, plate number, 2474-Sam, David, Charlie. I want a full record check on the suspect and I need to know who the vehicle is registered to, acknowledge." She said exhaling into the phone.

A mans voice answered, "Code 24 acknowledge, confirming that for you officer Duquesne, stand by…." Her cell beep as static came through and she waited. "2474-Sam, David, Charlie- is register to a possible wanted subject on a weapons violations, subject has a criminal history of assault and battery, also was arrested for narcotics violations. Subject's name is James Denton of south Miami, address 70 SW Street. Detain and apprehend the subject, acknowledge?"

Calleigh nodded as she thought, '_Follow the evidence, it will lead to another clue_.' "Affirmative on that, I'm on my way now."

"Acknowledge, two back up units are on the way to meet you."

"Affirmative on that, make sure we go on silent alarm, Acknowledge?"

"Confirmed Officer Duquesne, no sirens, silent alarm and back up units waiting on you."

"Affirmative on that, officers Duquesne over and out." She closed her phone and hit the gas pedal as she screeched away.

III

Ryan was the last to come out of the cargo container and he headed for Eric and Frank who were talking. Alexx was already on her way back to the lab to process the body.

Ryan walked over with his head down as Frank and Eric both gave him a confused look.

"Umm, guys, I just found this." He said saddened, with clear distress in his voice.

Eric's eyes went wide as well as Frank's who took a minute to figure out what it was.

"Is that the black hood they used to cover his head?" Frank asked as Ryan nodded.

"We don't know if that's even Horatio yet, let's not assume things Ryan." Eric snapped at the sad CSI again.

Ryan remained quiet feeling miserable and nodded softly answering, "I found more of his red hairs and blood on the hood."

Eric shook his head not wanting to believe this but it was becoming more and more conclusive by the moment. He looked at Ryan and nodded, "Good work Ryan, let's get everything back to the lab so we can process it."

"All right you guys tape off the scene and keep it secure." Frank said as one of the officers nodded.

Eric and Ryan were standing near Frank and the officer as a call came over the officer's radio loudly. "Two units heading over on silent alarm to 70 SW on a possible kidnapping charge, units 3&4 rolling back up for Officer Duquesne."

Frank quickly grabbed the small radio mic from the officer's shoulder as Eric and Ryan's eyes stood wide open in shock.

"This is detective Tripp, repeat that last call out." He said raising his voice in shock. They repeated it as Eric opened his phone and dialed Calleigh.

Her phone rang and she pressed on the side button, "Duquesne."

"Where are you Calleigh?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"I'm on my way to 70 SW Street. That's where the owner of the van resides.

"Calleigh wait for us, we'll be right over."

"Eric I'm fine and I have back up already. Besides, it will take you over 10 minutes just to get here. I'm there right now." She said pulling up and seeing the other cop cars.

"Cal, Calleigh… we'll be there as soon as we can, be careful."

"I always am." She said with certainty as she hung up.

Eric shook his head as Frank already headed for his car yelling out, "I'll see you there!"

Ryan and Eric both left the scene as they quickly packed up and headed over to help Calleigh.

III

Calleigh got out of the hummer coordinating with the officers, "You two around back and you two with me," she said heading for the front door. "On my count, 3, 2, 1," She yelled as an officer kicked in the door, "Miami Dade police! Mr. James Denton we have a warrant for your arrest!"

They heard running toward the back of the house and then yelling as he ran back to the front and almost mowed Calleigh over. He was running like a lunatic from room to room trying to get away from them.

"Hold it!" The officers yelled as he finally froze.

Calleigh walked up behind him, "Get on your knees and put your hands on your head." She said aggressively.

He hesitated and turned quickly to her as he grabbed for her gun.

Calleigh quickly kicked in his left knee making him buckle and go down as she pivoted and caught him with her right elbow smashing him right in his jaw. "Now stay down!" She said raising her voice as she held her gun on the dazed man. "Cuff him!" She said as the officers smiled at one another and nodded doing so.

The officers pulled him up with his hands cuffed behind his back. A trickle of blood ran down the right side of his lip as he gave Calleigh a growl.

She gave him smirk thinking, '_That was for Horatio_.' "Maybe next time you'll listen now when someone tells you to get down."

He shook his head, "What am I being arrested for?"

Calleigh's eyes narrowed as she moved closer right up to his face, "How's kidnapping sound for starters." She said holding his gaze as his eyes widened in shock. She now had her answer right there in his wide eyes. She knew he was involved for sure but she would wait to question him in fear of losing control and blowing the case.

"Take him." She said as the officers pulled him away.

The two officers walked him out as Calleigh walked behind them seeing Frank, Eric and Ryan just pull up.

She looked down with a small grin and back up. "Hey guys, she said as if everything was fine.

Frank shook his head at her in disbelief. "You could have called me, called us, and let us know what you were thinking, Calleigh."

She shrugged, "It didn't come immediately to mind and I knew you were busy with the crime scene, sorry."

Eric shook his head at her as Ryan gave her a grin and looked down. "Calleigh, are you all right?"

She raised a brow to Eric and looked around, "I'm fine but you need to be asking him," she said. "I'm heading back to the lab, I'll see you there." She said smoothly walking to her hummer as she got in and pulled away.

The three of them stood there dumbfounded looking at one another.

III

Calleigh eyes read over the print out of one James Denton, 39 yrs old, 5'11 with a prior history of violence and drugs. He was a crane operator, working for the port of Miami for 5 years now. Her eyes scrolled down the paper to known associates and she grinned.

Robert Tanner and Kevin Smith were two names on the sheet. She turned in her chair as she swiveled back to the computer screen and typed in Kevin Smith. The screen blinked as two pages full of prior convictions and arrests came up.

Eric and Ryan came walking in, "Hey, you working on his rap sheet already?" Ryan asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah where's Frank?" She asked lifting her head up at them.

"He should be right in, why, what's wrong?" Eric asked walking over to her.

"I think Kevin Smith is going to be the third man in and I just want to ask Frank to look into it before we start interrogating this guy."

Eric nodded and gave her a grin, "By the way, nice work. I heard the perp tried to get away and you um…" Eric searched for the right word as Ryan said,

"Knocked him on his ass." He chuckled.

Eric nodded, "Yeah." With a smile as Calleigh shrugged it off. "Have you talked to Alexx yet?" He asked hesitatingly.

Calleigh turned in her lab chair not wanting to think about that right now and got up shaking her head, feeling dread hit her again. She sighed softly, "No, I was busy with this."

Eric knew she was avoiding it and he didn't blame her one bit, so was he. She deserved a lot of credit for holding up this long, as he knew she would, Calleigh was a strong southern woman who could fight her way through anything.

"Hey, why don't you both interrogate him and I'll start processing, all right?" Ryan asked.

Eric and Calleigh nodded, "Thanks Ryan," she said as she walked out with Eric.

Eric quickly reached his hand out and gently held her arm, "Hey Cal, I just wanted you to know, you're doing a hell of a job and H… would be proud. If you need some time or you want to talk, I'm here, ok?" He said softly trying to comfort her.

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Eric, same goes for you." She said as her steel coat of armor went up. She was clearly protecting herself and trying to keep her pent up emotions hidden under it. She let his words bounce off her and smiled thanking him as he quickly realized it. They walked into the interrogation room as Frank joined them.

Calleigh and Eric took a seat at the table across from the perp. Frank walked around and stood behind him as the perp looked over his shoulder at the big man.

Eric started, "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of a Miami Dade police officer."

"What!" The man stood up in shock and stared at them both with wide eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't kidnap no cop!" He said in shock as he sniffled.

Eric nodded as his brow went up. "Yesterday, the man you kidnapped, he was cop."

The perp froze as his eyes slid back and forth wildly; he shifted uncomfortable in his chair as Eric's words hit him. "A…cop?" He asked slowly in shock.

"Yeah, a cop!" Eric snapped back loudly making him focus. "Who planned it, who set it up?"

"I'm not saying anything man, I want a lawyer." He said sniffling again.

Calleigh leaned forward, "I'm sure you do, Kidnapping, assault, what else should we add to the charges? How about manslaughter with intent, you're going away for a long time." She said trying to shake him up.

"Manslaughter? I didn't kill anyone! I just hit him a couple of times. He kept fighting us. We roughed him up but I didn't mean to kill him."

Eric jumped up, "Did you mean to burn his body?"

"What?" The perp asked with a confused look.

"We found a body burnt to a crisp just a few feet away from your van. You gonna tell me you don't know anything about that too?" Eric said harshly.

"No way man, we just grabbed the guy and brought him to the pier, that was the deal. That was it! We didn't kill anyone man."

"I want to know everything right now, let's go!" Eric said in a menacing tone.

"I want my lawyer; I'm not say another thing." He replied quickly as he kept sniffling.

"Really?" Calleigh said as her eyes narrowed on him, "Maybe we should bring Robert in here, since he already gave you up."

The perp's eyes went wide, "Robert… he did what? I knew we couldn't trust that fucking snitch. What did he say?"

"Well you have a choice now, you can call your lawyer and go to jail for a very long time or you can cooperate like Robert and maybe workout a deal." Calleigh said.

The perp shook his head, "You can keep me out of jail?" He asked hesitating looking from Eric to Calleigh.

"No, but maybe we can knock off some jail time for you. Start talking and we'll see exactly how valuable your information is. Start from the beginning and tell us everything."

He exhaled heavily, "We got a call about doing a job and making a lot of money. The only thing we had to do was grab this dude, cover his head and knock him out. We were told to leave him cuffed in the van at the pier. That's it, that's everything."

"Who was in the silver Mercedes?" Eric asked as Calleigh looked back down at his rap sheet.

"I don't know but we were told we would be watched to make sure we kept our end of the bargain. I didn't see the driver, none of us did, we were to busy with red. Beside the car windows were tinted." He said sniffling again.

Calleigh held his glassy dilated eyes and shook her head, "Your flying high right now, aren't you, cocaine?"

He looked away and hung his head with a nod.

"Get up! Let's go slimeball!" Frank said patting him down. "Do you have anything sharp in your pockets moron, and you better be honest because my hands are going in there next. If you lie to me and I get stuck…."

He shook his head standing up. "No, nothing sharp man."

Franks searched his pockets and came out with a three small baggies of what he believed was more cocaine. He pulled out a cell phone, keys and in the other pocket were a pair of sunglasses. He dropped everything on the table for Calleigh and Eric to see.

Calleigh immediately reached for the sunglasses as her eyes narrowed and she gave him a seething glare. "Where did you get these?" She asked in a threatening tone looking them over.

He sat back down as Frank put a hand on his shoulder directing him back down in the chair. He shook his head looking guilty and met her angry eyes again, "Um, they're my friends." He said looking away.

Calleigh slammed her hand down on the table making him jump and stood up leaning toward him, "No their not, they belong to the police officer you kidnapped!" She said furious now.

"Um, I um—"

"You took them from him, didn't you?" She said with menace in her voice.

He nodded yes, "He had them on him so I took them, with his cell phone, wallet and keys. We were told to leave his personal belongings on the seat to be found."

She shook her head, "By who, and what else were you told?" She snapped out harshly, barely containing herself.

"Just to make sure that he had nothing, no cell, no money and no ID. That's all, that's everything now."

She leaned in more and growled, "Why?"

His voice softened as he shook his head looking away, "I don't know why, I really don't know." He said shaking his head.

She clenched her teeth together and shook her head as she growled, "Get him out of here!"

The officer led him away as Calleigh stared at Horatio's sunglasses that she held in her hands. She exhaled softly in thought as Eric put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" He asked softly as he gave her a small grin. "When you slammed your hand down you made me jump too." He chuckled trying to ease the tension as Calleigh smiled finally.

"Sorry Eric," She said holding the sunglasses in her hands. "When I saw he had these, it just all became very real." She said in a whisper shaking her head.

Frank sat down in the chair with heavy sigh, "Ok, so what's next?" He asked exhausted as he rubbed his eyes.

Calleigh looked up at him, "I would like to bring in this Kevin Smith and question him too. Find out if he knows anything else at all Frank. So far, we have the Mercedes plate to go on but maybe he knows something more.

Eric nodded to the sunglasses, "We need to book those in as evidence Cal, process them too."

"She nodded in agreement sadly, "I know, I know Eric." She said with a small smile at Frank, "You're exhausted and you've been on your shift for 2 days now. Go home Frank and get some rest, I'll ask another officer to help us out, ok?"

Frank nodded with a chuckled and wiped his lip. "Do me a favor Calleigh and steer clear of John, all right?"

She smiled as she drawled her words, "If John knows what's good for him, he had better steer clear of me."

Frank shook his head and looked over to the door as Alexx walked in. They all stared intently in her direction as she pulled a chair up to the table. She looked at Calleigh and nodded, "Post result are inconclusive but we have enough to know, that is _NOT_ Horatio. The dental records may take a little time to come back today."

Calleigh looked at her with confusion, "So how do you know for sure then Alexx?"

Alexx smiled, "Baby, you forget I know Horatio longer than you. Remember he was stabbed in New York, Walter Resden?" Alexx's brows went up.

Calleigh nodded, "Right, of course, the scar."

"Wait a minute; the body was burnt to a crisp, what scar? How could you see anything like that?" Frank asked confused.

"Honey just because you can't see the scar on the outside doesn't mean I can't see it on the inside. When were injured on the outside it damages the muscle on the inside leaving permanent scaring." She said with a small smile. "Well it's not there and it never was and that's because that is not Horatio on my table." She reached out and gently touched Calleigh's shoulder. "You were right; you knew it wasn't him all along honey."

Calleigh nodded looking down at the sunglasses trying her best not to bust and break down right there in front of everyone.

"That's great news Alexx." Eric said relieved.

"Yeah I guess but now what?" Frank asked unsure.

Calleigh stood up and they all got up in turn, "Now we process all the evidence we found and we question Kevin Smith. Now we follow the evidence one step at a time." She said relieved somewhat.

Frank yawned and Eric chuckled, "I think Frank needs to follow his pillow to bed."

They all chuckled following Calleigh out of the room.

Frank left and went home to get some sleep, Alexx headed back down to post to check on her results.

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan all worked the evidence in the trace lab.

Ryan lifted his head up from the microscope, "This is definitely Horatio's hair and the DNA on the blood and saliva from the hood came back positive, it's all H." He said as Calleigh looked up.

"What hood?" She questioned.

"Oh, after you left the crime scene we found the black hood they used on him. It was in the cargo container too. I found some blood and saliva on it as well as his red hair."

Calleigh nodded as her eyes grew distant thinking about his words to her, _'__I just wanted to take your beautiful vision with me now. I wanted to remember you just like this, in bed and waiting for me.'_

She was pulled from her haze as the shrill of a phone echoed through the lab. They each in turn checked their cell phones and Calleigh frowned confused as she suddenly grabbed the evidence bag and yanked out Horatio's cell phone flipping it open quickly.

"Hello?" She answered hastily.

"Hello, Horatio?" A young voice asked as Calleigh listened closely recognizing it.

"Timmy?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah, it's me… Calleigh?" He questioned

"Yes Timmy, its Calleigh."

"Hey, where's Horatio? I just saw the news and…They said he's missing Calleigh?"

Calleigh sighed softly not wanting to upset Timmy. "Where did you see that Timmy?"

"It's on the TV right now, go ahead and put it on. It's on every channel and they keep saying he is missing since yesterday. Is that true? Is Horatio missing? Can I talk to him for a minute Calleigh?"

"Um, Timmy, it's true but where gonna find him all right? I don't want you to worry. Horatio wouldn't want you to worry either, right?"

"But we were just together yesterday, what happened?" He asked confused in the softest saddest voice.

She sighed feeling terrible, "We don't know yet Timmy but were working on it, ok? Well figure it out soon enough."

"Ok Calleigh," he said softly with a light sniffle. "Will you call me when you find him, I'm worried about him."

She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes, "Yes Timmy, I promise as soon as we find Horatio, I will let you know."

His voice was sad and low as he replied, "Ok, thanks Calleigh, bye." He said hanging up.

Calleigh shook her head as Eric and Ryan stared at her. She almost growl, "Ok how the hell did the press find out about this?" She said upset as Eric clicked on the TV.

"That's how," he pointed to the TV and to the witness Johnny Comes. "Looks like Johnny has been busy." Eric said shaking his head.

"Anything for money, right?" Ryan said as he watched.

Horatio's cell rang again and Calleigh jumped still holding it in her hand. She looked down at the caller ID and her eyes widened. She flipped open his phone and was greeted with a very distressed woman's voice, saying, "Horatio, Horatio?"

Calleigh pursed her lips knowing the voice. "No, it's Calleigh, Yelina."

"What? Why are you answeri— Calleigh can you just put him on the phone please, we have an emergency and I need to talk to Horatio right away!" She said clearly upset almost in tears.

Calleigh's eyes grew wide as she shook her head in disbelief thinking, _'I guess things could get worse.' _

She thought Yelina saw the news but apparently she was wrong and Yelina had no clue Horatio was even missing.

Calleigh sighed softly, "Um Yelina, I think you had better sit down."

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so is everyone following this so far??? 

I know of a few who are right on track!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

He was breathing heavily running as blackness spiraled all around him. That scream, her deafening scream, he heard her over and over again as her loud shriek tore right through him. He felt a searing pain shoot throughout his head as he slammed his eyes shut and faded back into oblivion. 

He opened his eyes again and he was falling, falling now as he reached, stretching his arms out as far as they would go trying to grab something, anything. His legs kicked as he ran as fast and hard as he could. "No, No! NO!" He yelled, reaching and making it right into the doorway as he was grabbed from behind. He gripped onto the doorframe with both hands hanging on as tightly as he could. He was firmly pulled backwards, as strong hands dug into his flesh tightly and squeezed maliciously. His grip was slipping and he shut his eyes hanging on, "No, No, NO!" He screamed hoping someone would hear, someone would come to help him, someone had to, or so he thought. His hands finally slipped and his fingernails scraped at the wood slipping off as he was pulled back inside into total darkness.

His breathing was erratic as he blinked his eyes and swirling colors surrounded him. Maniacal laughter echoed as his eyes opened wider in fear. He knew that laugh as every hair on his body stood on end and when he tried to run, he found he couldn't move. Suddenly strong hands grabbed him by the shirt and tore it right off, throwing him down to the cold floor. His breathing ragged as he flailed and the metal buckle connected with his bare back again and again. He cried out, "No, Stop….Dad!" He yelled and felt a sudden sharp pain hit him right in the back of his head over and over until everything stopped once again.

Darkness surrounded him as he tried to open his eyes. He was awake and his eyes were open but he saw nothing but blackness. _'Am I dreaming? Is this real?'_ He thought as he suddenly felt his head being jerked backwards. He groaned trying to move. "No!" He snarled as his hands were wrenched behind him roughly and tied together as the rope tore right into his skin. He cried out as he felt his head being yanked back again this time by his hair and he was suddenly pulled upright standing on shaky legs.

Searing pain shot through his head as he began to fade into oblivion. Strong hands held him upright, but then suddenly grabbed him with brute force. He was picked up and thrown like a rag doll into the blackness with the loud slam of the door. His breathing was erratic as pain shot throughout his body, he tried to move but couldn't. He struggled to get up finally standing. He couldn't see a thing through the black hood, his breathing grew shallow and he panicked falling down again into a black abyss of agonizing pain which began to register all over his body as he reached out and yelled,

"Calleigh!"

His eyes snapped open to nothing but blackness and his uneven breathe sounds. He froze afraid to make a move as his body trembled, unsure if this was all a very bad dream. He inhaled deeply as his nose and mouth sucked in a thin material that felt like it would suffocate him. His body jerked as his hands quickly reached up and yanked the hood off his head. He inhaled deeply sucking in desperate gulps of air, trying to calm his ragged breathing down as he quickly realized he was still in total darkness.

He swallowed trying to moisten his dry throat and blinked a few times trying to focus in the darkness. His breathing was slowly calming down and returning to normal as he felt cold metal against his back and under his legs. He inhaled deeply as a musky damp scent assaulted his senses making him groan. He put his arms out to the sides bracing himself, leaning on his hands, as he tried to straighten and sit up more against the cold metal.

He groaned instantly as he tried to move his head and a sharp pain shot right though it. He quickly leaned his head back against the cold metal closing his eyes hoping the pain would soon subside. Instead, agonizing pain slowly began to register from every muscle and pour over his entire body. He groaned and shifted slightly trying to find a comfortable position as something hard dug into his side from his pants pocket and caught his attention.

He reached his hand down and pulled the object out examining it with both hands. It was thin and long, it felt like '_hard plastic'_, he thought. He examined it more with his fingers and he suddenly bent it, making it snap as a green light slowly illuminated the area. He inhaled deeply holding up the green light stick as he slowly tired to move again getting the same reaction. Searing pain shot through his head once again as he squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head back against the cold metal surface. He exhaled deeply with a low groan as the coolness soothed his head and he sat there trying to get his bearings back.

He lifted the green light stick up again and scanned the area with his eyes. To his left were big round drums and to his right were crates and boxes. He closed his eyes as the pain grew intense again and he slowly lifted his right hand to the back of his head feeling a huge lump there. He gasped in agony as he touched it harder than he meant to. His senses right now seemed muddled as he still felt dazed, unsure of what had happened and where exactly he was.

He held the light stick in his right hand and slowly moved it around where he was sitting. He saw a small box as he leaned over and pulled it closer. He took out a set of keys, a cell phone, and a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and held the light stick up reading the print in large letters, "PRESS PLAY LIEUTENANT!"

Horatio exhaled slowly and looked back down in the box; there was nothing, just the phone and keys. No tape recorder was there. He slowly scanned again with the light stick and saw a small portable DVD player just to the left side of him. He lifted it up as he bent his knees and rested it in his lap. He held the light stick up and found the play button, pressing it once as it went on and the small screen lit up.

There on the screen stood Judge Joseph Ratner as he smiled and began talking to Horatio.

"Hello Lieutenant, I told you I wouldn't forget you, didn't I." He smiled deviously. "Oh and I do plan on telling you that again in person, just like you wanted, remember Lieutenant? Of course you do." He said sarcastically." I told you what I would do. I told you I would get you when you least expected it. Remember what I said to you Lieutenant! Now that time has come and you will pay. And so will someone you love dearly… Blood for Blood, Lieutenant." He said with a cool confidence.

Horatio suddenly felt dizzy as a wave of nausea hit him unexpectedly. He exhaled through his lips slowly helping the feeling to pass as the thought of the judge made his stomach lurch even more. His head was killing him as he forced himself to keep his eyes open on the small DVD player.

_'What was he up to and who was he going after? Calleigh?_'

His thoughts began to spin out of control as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus. He was having a hard time concentrating as his thoughts jumped from one thing to another. He gently shook his head and opened his eyes, looking back at the DVD player and the grinning judge on the screen.

"So Lieutenant, are you ready to play by my rules now? I sure hope so… for his sake." He said stepping aside as the camera zoomed in on Ray Jr. blindfolded and gagged, tied to a chair.

Horatio's eyes went wide in shock as his head came off the wall and he leaned into the player more closely. He answered the DVD player back, his mind still unclear at the moment. He exhaled heavily in anger and clenched his teeth together in pure hatred.

"If you hurt him judge…." He growled low as he carefully examined the room Ray Jr. was being held in. _'How the hell did he grab Ray Jr.? The feds are supposed to be protecting him.'_

"Now Lieutenant, we have some ground rules you need to follow if you want to see little Ray alive again. First rule is no contact with your people, none! And I do hope you understand when I say none, I mean it! Second rule, you follow my directions to the T, if you don't, I will send you a little piece of your nephew each time you fuck up! Third rule, if you try to contact any authority for help in this matter, I will kill him!" He sneered as the camera came off of Ray and moved back onto him.

"Now for your little surprise, why don't you take a quick look at your left forearm, you'll see a nice little red cut. That lump is a GPS tracker and transmitter, a bug, courtesy of the FBI. How nice of them to help me with my evil little plan. Now you should know I will be able to track your every move and your every word! That phone I provided for you is a one-way receiver. You can only receive calls coming in from me, so don't think twice about calling for help or text messaging someone either. That won't work and little Ray will be losing important body parts if you try it."

Horatio shook his head back and forth in anger as he listened and grew more disgusted with each word. So far, the judge was very meticulous as he covered all his bases and left no room for error. Horatio's head began to throb more as he tried to focus on the small screen closely squinting his eyes.

"Now when you reach your destination I want you to head south and you will come to El Camino de los Diablos. (The devils rd) You'll find a jeep awaiting you, so don't forget the keys in the box. Check in the glove box using the key I gave you and follow the directions on the map to the designated area I marked off for you. It will eventually lead you to me. I will be calling to check on you for updates of course, things will not be as easy as they seem Lieutenant. You will find out soon enough for yourself what I am talking about, and if you get caught or are taken hostage by any chance, the _deal_ is off and little Ray here dies a horrible slow death. You are on your own Lieutenant. All alone and in my territory now, no one to help you, no one to rely on for answers."

"The deal? What deal judge, what are you talking about?" Horatio mumbled aloud.

"If you make it to me alive and do what I say, Ray Jr here gets to live and the deal will be a fair trade for you. Your life for his. Now I suggest you get some rest, you still have a ways to go and I am sure you are still feeling the effects of the drugs. Oh and by the way, those light sticks last for just a few hours, so use them wisely Lieutenant.

One last thing for you Lieutenant, just so were clear," he said walking over to Ray Jr yanking his head back by his hair harshly. "Say hello to your uncle little Ray." He growled.

"Uncle Horatio!!!" he cried out forcefully."

"Make no mistake; I have your nephew, your blood, just like you have mine! I'll be seeing you soon Lieutenant." He said viciously as the DVD went off.

Horatio closed his eyes clenching his teeth down in anger and fear for Ray Jr. His grip on the player tightened, he felt like throwing it as hard as he could. He clenched his teeth down repeatedly as his head throbbed and his mind spun out of control. He exhaled deeply trying to calm his raging emotions as he rested his head back for a moment. He slowly calmed his breathing down as he did his best to concentrate and relax on deep slow breathes.

"Where the hell am I?" he exhaled heavily putting the DVD player down.

He slowly sat up more and grabbed a hold of one of the drums, struggling to lift himself up but quickly having to lean down on it for support. The room spun as he abruptly closed his eyes and hung onto the heavy drum feeling his stomach lurch. He inhaled deeply as his breathing suddenly increased and he felt himself getting very lightheaded. His body felt like it was burning up as he tried to control his heavy breathing, slowly regaining his balance again. He mumbled, "He drugged me." Reminding himself why he was so disoriented as he tried to focus again and move.

He lifted the green light stick up and leaned one hand on the drum taking a step forward as everything suddenly went blurry and then spun out of control. He closed his eyes again groaning as a sudden sharp pain tore through his head and he suddenly collapsed passing out on the cold metal floor in the darkness.

III

"Calleigh, what's wrong? Why do I need to sit down?" Yelina asked with a sudden feeling of impending doom.

Calleigh sighed softly, "Horatio was kidnapped yesterday and I thought that was why you were calling, Yelina. I thought you saw it on the news."

Yelina gasped, "Oh my god! Calleigh, Ray Jr. disappeared yesterday and we don't know where he is. Do you think this has something to do with Horatio's disappearance?"

Calleigh's mouth hung open as her eyes widened in shock, "Ray Jr. is missing since yesterday? I thought the feds were protecting you, what happened?"

"They were, they are. Ray Juniors bodyguard is missing and so is his truck. They think something must have happened after practice yesterday. His bodyguard never leaves him. I'm worried sick, we can't get in touch with him either. The feds gave us all emergency plans if there was ever any trouble." Ray would have called using his cell phone.

Calleigh's eyes grew distant as different scenarios began to play in her mind. _'Why take Ray Jr. and Horatio?' _She thought with narrowing eyes.

"Calleigh, are you there?" Yelina asked as silence grew on the line.

Calleigh flinched pulled from her haze, "Yes, I'm still here Yelina."

"I'm not sure what to do, if I tell Raymond…."

"No, no don't tell Raymond yet. He's still in the drug rehabilitation center right?"

"Yes, but without Horatio— I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure whom I can even trust. What if the feds are the ones behind this?"

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Has anything happened to make you think that, Yelina?"

"No, no everything has been fine. Ray Jr. really likes his new school and Raymond is doing well in rehab. The same agents come everyday and call to check on things."

There was a beep as Calleigh was talking and she looked at the phone a moment to see who it was. It was out of area and she quickly got back to Yelina. "I have a beep, hang on." She said quickly as she hit the send button again and said "Hello"

A mans voice answered, "Lieutenant Caine, I'm looking for Lieutenant Caine."

"Who's calling please?" Calleigh asked nervously.

"This is Agent Cole."

Calleigh swallowed and shook her head. "Agent Cole, this is Calleigh Duquesne. I guess you haven't heard yet?"

He sighed into the phone, "He knows already then?"

Calleigh shook her head, "Knows what?"

"That Ray Jr. has been kidnapped."

"No, no agent Cole, Horatio's not here either." She sighed hesitating, "He disappeared yesterday too and we recently just found out it was a kidnapping."

"What!" His voice tensed. "Lieutenant Caine kidnapped too. Are you sure it was a kidnapping?"

"Were positive and we have the perpetrators in custody already. They admitted to it and already gave us full confessions."

Calleigh hesitated, "What about on your end, any chance one of the feds…."

"No, no were clean on this end, I even picked the feds personally for this job because of the circumstances." His voice rose, "Don't assume it's us, you sound like the Lieutenant now."

Calleighs brow rose as well as her voice, "I didn't assume anything! I asked you a question and Horatio was right when he looked to the feds." She snapped back sarcastically.

"Fine. So where's your Lieutenant now if you've got full confessions?" He said astutely.

Calleigh clenched her teeth bitterly, "We don't know. We're working on it."

"You have any leads yet?"

Calleigh hesitated not knowing if she could trust him. _'Horatio did and that's enough for me.'_ She thought answering. "We do, we have—"

"No!" He said quickly cutting her off. "Let's not speak about this over the phone, all right. I'll come to you. Are you at the lab?"

Calleigh nodded exhaling softly quickly realizing she almost made a big mistake. She had not even thought about someone tapping or listening in on her conversation. Then she realized she was on Horatio's phone still and she shook her head. "Yes, I'm at the lab."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while and we can go over things. If anything changes you know how to reach me?"

"Yes agent Cole, I do."

"All right, I'll see you in a bit." He said closing his phone.

Calleigh exhaled as her shoulders slumped and she suddenly remembered Yelina quickly opening the phone again, "Yelina are you still there?"

"I'm Here Calleigh."

"Sorry, that was agent Cole and he's coming here to discuss the case with us. We're going to figure it out Yelina. I think you should sit tight and stay with the feds, just until we figure out what's going on and who's behind this. I wouldn't tell Raymond yet either until we know something for sure. I'll call you after I speak with agent Cole, all right Yelina?"

She sighed, "I can't believe this is happening. Raymond will go nuts and I know he'll leave the clinic if I tell him." She shook her head, "All right Calleigh but please call me as soon as you know something."

"I will, you have my word Yelina."

"Ok Calleigh." She hung up as Calleigh closed the phone and exhaled heavily shaking her head looking down at Horatio's phone.

Calleigh's head came up and she noticed Eric and Ryan staring at her expectantly.

"Are you gonna share with us?" Eric asked with an arch of his brow.

She shook her head clear, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just taking in the whole situation." She said as she nodded to him. "Apparently Ray Jr. is missing too since yesterday. Yelina said he never came home with his bodyguard after practice. So, they are both missing and so is Horatio. Agent Cole is on his way over to discuss the case."

"What's Ray Jr. have to do with Horatio's disappearance?" Ryan lifted his head from the microscope asking.

Calleigh shook her head, "I have no idea Ryan but we'll have a few more answers when agent Cole gets here, I am sure of it."

Eric scratched his head, "Where was Ray Jr when he was kidnapped? Do they know?"

"I'm not sure of the facts yet. Let's wait for agent Cole all right."

Eric nodded and walked cautiously around the table to Calleigh. She was busy looking down at Horatio's phone again as she felt him and looked up.

He gave her a sad smile and held out a small white envelope to her as she nodded in understanding.

He spoke softly, "I thought you should have this. I don't think it needs to be processed but I'll let you be the judge of that."

Calleigh gave him a small grin, "Thank you Eric, I'll let you know if it does."

"I just figured he gave it to you Cal." He said looking down as Calleigh nodded. "Why do you keep looking at his phone like that?" Eric asked curiously.

"Agent Cole made me realize that his phone could be tapped." She looked up suddenly, "You know what Eric, I'm gonna run this over to the AV lab and let Cooper take a look at it for me, he would know."

"Ok Cal, sounds like a good idea. After your done why don't you head home and get a few hours of sleep, you have to be exhausted. Ryan and I will hold the fort down here."

She gave him a knowing grin, "I'm fine Eric, thanks. However, I will take a short break and go change. I'll be in AV Lab and then the locker room, so buzz me if agent Cole gets here anytime soon, ok?"

Eric grinned and looked down, "Ok, I had to try, right."

Calleigh chuckled as she walked out of the lab. She walked down the hall into the AV Lab and handed the phone to Cooper.

"Hey Dan I need you to check this out and make sure it's not bugged. I'll be back to check on it in a little while, page me if you need to, all right?"

"Sure Calleigh, I'll let you know ASAP. Any word on Horatio yet?"

She shook her head, "No, but we have a few leads were checking into." She said as she walked out with the wave of her hand. "See you in a bit."

She stood in front of her locker and opened it, reaching in and grabbing a black sleeveless tank top. She shook her head hearing his words once again, _'By the way, you look very sexy in that tank top today.' _She sighed softly, "Where are you handsome?"

She slowly proceeded to change her top, unclipping her holster and laying it on the top shelf in her locker. She slipped on the fresh top and straightened it as she slid her hand over her back pocket pulling out the little white envelope. She exhaled softly looking at it as she slowly sat down on the long bench contemplating opening it here and now, afraid it would cause her overwhelming emotions to finally reveal themselves.

She slowly opened it and slid out the small white card noticing the red roses on the top left corner of it. She swallowed seeing his handwriting, his neat script that she recognized easily now after all this time. Usually his cards consisted of just a few loving words but this time it was much longer and Calleigh exhaled heavily feeling her eyes fill with tears.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes a moment trying to control her raging emotions. She opened her eyes and leaned her elbows on her knees, holding the small card in her shaky hands. Her eyes ever so slowly began to gaze over the words as all time stopped and she heard his soft soothing voice speaking them to her.

_My Love, _

_I can't remember what it was like before you came into my life. You make me so happy. __You made me realize how lonely and empty my life use to be. You have given me such an inner-peace and happiness that I never knew could exist, until you came along and showed me that it could_. _Your love and spirit are mesmerizing and your patience knows no bounds. I am blessed to have your love and all your beauty in my life. You're my bullet girl and I can't imagine another day going by without you sharing it with me. I love you. "__Unity" _

_Horatio _

The words became blurry as she read through tear filled eyes. She exhaled slowly as she let her head hang low, her hair veiling her face as the tears streamed down. She gently rested her head on her hands and said a silent prayer. '_Please dear god let him be ok._' She sniffled as she wiped her tears hearing footsteps approaching.

"Calleigh, honey, you in here?"

She turned her head to the left to see Alexx walking her way and turned away quickly as she wiped her face dry.

Alexx walked up to her and knew something was wrong. "Calleigh?" She called softly waiting for her to turn back to her. "Honey are you all right?" She asked putting her hand on her shoulder as she sat down next to her.

Calleigh raked a hand through her hair and shook her head whispering, "No, no Alexx, I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind."

"Honey, you need to go home and get some rest. You've all been working around the clock and need a break."

She sighed softly, "It's not that Alexx. You just caught me at a bad time." She said, holding the card up for Alexx to see. "This is the card that was with the flowers he intended to give to me and I just read it."

Alexx nodded in understanding as Calleigh handed it to her. "Honey, you don't have to show it to me, it's ok."

"I don't mind." She replied softly resting her head in her hands.

Alexx took it and read it slowly as she smiled and tears welled in her eyes, "It's beautiful Calleigh and he is a very special man. We're gonna find him honey," she said as she gave her a gentle hug.

Calleigh's phone rang as Alexx let go and Calleigh answered, "Duquesne".

"Calleigh, its Eric. Agent Cole just arrived and he is waiting in interrogation room one."

"Thanks Eric. I'll be right there," she said as she closed her phone and took the small envelope placing it gently on the shelf in her locker and slowly closed the door. She turned as Alexx joined in step next to her. Calleigh proceeded to filled her in letting her know why Agent Cole was here.

Calleigh and Alexx both headed into the interrogation room as she saw Eric and Ryan already talking with agent Cole.

"Miss Duquesne, good to see you again. Sorry to hear about the Lieutenant."

Calleigh nodded, "This is our colleague and M.E. Alexx Woods."

Agent Cole nodded, "Doctor. I believe you already know Agent Reed. They nodded and Agent Cole walked around the table near the chair. "So, let's get started shall we." He said motioning to the chairs as they all sat down and Agent Reed gave Calleigh a small smile.

Calleigh sat and gave agent Cole a serious look as he nodded to her knowing she wasn't going to share anything just yet.

"All right, I guess I'll go first in good faith." He said holding her steel gaze.

Calleigh nodded as her lips curved up just a bit, "That sounds like a good idea."

Agent Cole gave her a cold smile and shook his head, "Well as you know Ray Jr. and a federal agent have been missing since yesterday. It happened sometime after 3 pm, Ray Jr. and the agent never made it home after his soccer practice. We don't really have much to go on except for the people who saw them at practice. Things have been quiet and there were no threats made toward the family or child. No one knew of their where abouts that we know of and we haven't received any ransom calls as of yet."

"So it's just like Horatio then, quick and quiet. No threats or ransom calls here either but we do have a lead, and the perpetrators behind bars. We also have an unidentified body lying in the morgue that our M.E. is working on."

"Really?" Agent Cole's browns arched, "When did that happen?"

"Someone wanted us to think it was Lieutenant Caine. We found his blood and hair follicles at the scene and on the body. The M.E. confirmed that it is not Lieutenant Caine but we are still waiting on the dental records."

Agent Cole sighed, "Why would someone kidnap them both? I don't know if these cases are connected. I thought they might be but now, I'm just not sure."

"You think this is a coincidence?" Eric snapped out. "Horatio and Ray Jr. go missing on the same day, there's no way this is a coincidence."

"I didn't say that, I said I'm not sure. We need something more to go on here."

"Ok, we're working on a lead that one of the perps gave us on a license plate." Calleigh stated.

"All right, I guess that's a start. I would like for this to be a joint effort, I'll keep you updated on whatever turns up on our end. Can I expect the same courtesy from you?"

Calleigh nodded, "Yes, we'll keep you apprised as well."

He nodded getting up as everyone stood, "So, you have my number."

"Yes," Calleigh nodded, "Thank you for your help Agent Cole." She put her hand out to shake his.

He gave her a grin, "You know you remind me of him," he said as his brows furrowed at Calleigh's firm grip and then he smiled.

Alexx's beeper went off as she excused herself heading back down to the morgue. Agent Cole and agent Reed left and Ryan, Eric and Calleigh all went right back to work on the evidence.

III

Calleigh's cell rang as she put down the printout she was reading and opened it, "Duquesne."

"Detective Duquesne, I just heard the news that Lieutenant Caine has gone missing."

Calleigh knew the man's voice as she answered. "Yes, Chief that's correct."

"I take it the whole team is working on the case?"

"Yes, we are sir. We have the perpetrators who kidnapped the Lieutenant but we still don't know his location and who is behind this."

"I heard Detective Hagen was questioned?"

"Yes sir, and released. He had a legit alibi for the time Lieutenant Caine disappeared."

"Good, I'm glad to see that checks out. How are you holding up detective?"

Calleigh swallowed, "Fine sir, I'm fine thank you." She said softly touched by his concern.

"Yes well, if you need anything at all, I want a phone call, do you understand me Detective? That goes for anything, am I making myself clear on this."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Yes sir, crystal clear sir. I understand and thank you sir, we appreciate it."

"Lieutenant Caine is…" He sighed, "Horatio is not only a co-worker to me, he's a very good friend who I trust and care about. I would appreciate it if you could keep me informed on the situation Calleigh."

"Of course sir and we'll do our best to find him."

He chuckled a bit, "I already know you will detective. I know you all will, Horatio has the best team at the lab. More dedicated and hard working than any other team I know of."

Calleigh nodded with a small smile, "Yes sir. Thank you."

"Ok, so you keep me updated and I'll talk to you soon. Thank you Calleigh, I know Lieutenant Caine is in good hands with you running the investigation. I'll talk with you soon." He said hanging up.

"You're welcome," she said softly knowing he hung up already. She closed her phone and exhaled deeply rubbing her tired eyes.

"Everything ok Cal?" Eric asked as her head came up.

She sighed, "Yeah, that was the Chief, he just found out about Horatio's abduction and wanted an update on the investigation.

"Uh-oh," Ryan muttered as he looked up to see Rick Stetler heading in their direction.

Calleigh and Eric both looked up. "This is the last thing we need right now." She mumbled as she looked back down focusing on the printout of names hoping he would continue to walk on by.

The door opened and she shook her head slightly wishing she could make him disappear, as he spoke.

"I just heard that Lieutenant Caine is missing."

Eric looked up snapping, "You mean kidnapped."

Stetler looked down, "Well, from what I hear there is still a lot to be determined. Am I correct in assuming that you still haven't identified the individual or individuals responsible for Horatio's disappearance?"

Calleigh's head snapped up as she defiantly stared at Rick, "We have the perpetrators responsible for Horatio's kidnapping in custody along with their written confessions. It's only a matter of time before we figure out who they are working for."

"Why is IAB interested in this anyway?" Ryan added curiously.

"Let's just say it's an ongoing investigation, shall we." He said holding Ryan's gaze.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Eric asked with contempt.

"That's my job and it's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Stetler sneered as his lips curled up just a bit.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed, "You're investigating Horatio, aren't you! He's the one who's been kidnapped and needs our help and here you are trying to soil his reputation as a corrupt officer."

Stetler snorted a laugh and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "I'm just doing my job and I really don't care if you like it or not."

Calleigh bit back her anger as she calmly said, "If you were doing your job Sergeant Stetler, you would be busy catching real criminals, you wouldn't be going after honest cops like Horatio."

"Honest," he chuckled. "Lieutenant Caine is far from honest, I assure you."

Calleigh clenched her teeth as she glared, "Really, then why haven't you proven that yet. I'll tell you why, because you can't find one shred of evidence to back up that statement, can you?" She retorted crossing her arms across her chest.

"You would be surprised by the things I've discovered about all of you, including the good Lieutenant," he grinned.

"Then I'm sure you can discover your way right out that door you just came through!" She said sarcastically using every ounce of restraint to remain cool, calm, and level headed.

His eyes tightened on her, "I expect to be kept in the loop on this investigation, is that understood?" He said looking at her and then over to Ryan and Eric.

"Of course." Ryan replied looking right back down into the microscope ignoring him.

Eric snorted a laugh, "Sure, you'll know what we know."

His eyes slid back over to Calleigh's and her resilient look of strength, as he nodded and turned walking out the door.

She exhaled heavily and shook her head, "I have no idea how Horatio deals with that man."

"Yeah, well H has the patience of a saint. I sometimes believe if the devil himself came up to him, H would handle the situation." Eric said with a chuckle as Ryan laughed and Calleigh smiled.

Eric walked up to her and put a tender hand on her arm, "Hey, go home and get some rest, we'll work in shifts, all right. Just get a few hours and come back."

Calleigh exhaled and shook her head, "I wish.." She let her words trail off.

"I know Cal, I wish he was here too. We'll find him. Now do me a favor and go home and get some rest, please."

Calleigh nodded, "Are you sure Eric, I could just sleep in Horatio's office and-"

"No Cal, lets not give Stetler anything else to complain about all right."

"Ok, but I'll be back in just a few hours." She replied "I'll go let Alexx know and then I'll see you both later, call me if you find anything, ok?"

Eric smiled, "You know we will Cal, now get going." He teased as she smiled and walked out of the lab.

Calleigh walked down to post and through the swinging doors as Alexx leaned over a body and looked up to see her.

"Hey Alexx."

Alexx's brows rose up, "Baby, please tell me you are heading home to get some sleep, you look about ready to fall flat on your face."

Calleigh smiled, "Why thanks doc, I appreciate that professional evaluation."

Alexx nodded her head from side to side and smirked, "Well honey, I think if you stay any longer without resting you may just need medical treatment..from exhaustion."

Calleigh nodded and put up a hand, "I know, I just had the same speech from Eric and I came down here just to let you know I am heading home to rest."

Alexx smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear it honey. So I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

Calleigh nodded, "Yep, see you later Alexx." She said walking away.

"Honey if you want to talk later or can't sleep, just pick up the phone, ok?"

Calleigh turned back and smiled, "Thanks Alexx, thanks for everything." She said with the wave of her hand walking through the door.

TBC...

* * *

Well I can't wait to hear what you all think now???

_Thanks as always for the wonderful comments and reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey everyone, here we go, time for another drop on the roller-coaster ride. Thank you all again for your comments and reviews. Keep the guesses coming because I love it!_

_I will have some Spanish from here on out that I happily translated for you._

_Hang on and enjoy the ride!_

* * *

A loud horn sounded as his eyes snapped open to the hazy green illumination still coming from the glow stick on the floor. He blinked a few times in the darkness trying to clear his thoughts, feeling the cold metal against his left cheek and the copper taste of blood in his mouth. The earsplitting horn blasted again as he blinked and recognition began to set it.

'_I must have passed out_,' he thought lying on the cold metal floor. The horn sounded again pulling him from his thoughts but making him realize where he was as he murmured, "I'm on a boat…."

He groaned as he moved his arms and legs to sit up. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to regain some strength, picking up the glow stick as he crawled towards the wall and sat up with a grunt wincing. He rested his head back feeling millions of pins and needles all over his aching body, forcing his legs and feet to move as he tried to wiggle his toes.

He exhaled heavily feeling a searing pain shoot right through his skull bringing uncontrolled tears to his eyes that remained closed until the pain subsided. He blew out a short breath as he raised a hand to his aching head that felt as if it would crack open at any moment. '_That's a foghorn, I'm sure of it_.' He thought as a loud metal sound echoed suddenly and the whole container shook violently all around him.

"What the…." He positioned his hands flat on either side to steady himself as he realized he was being moved. "A crane?" He said as he hung on and tried to keep his balance listening to other things bang and slide against the metal walls. Suddenly all at once everything stopped. The loud sound of metal creaking ceased and he froze as he listened closely. He heard the metal above him again as it grabbed onto the container but was taken by surprise as the container abruptly plunged downward to the ground. Everything shook violently including Horatio's already battered body as he grabbed his head crying out in extreme pain.

Everything stopped again and there was total silence as his head throbbed and the only sound he heard was his own heartbeat pounding slowly in his ears. He let his head relax in his hands as he bent his knees up and rested his elbows on them. He took in short small breaths trying to get the thumping to ease up as he slowly opened his eyes again.

He heard the sound of metal and suddenly a door was opened and the sunshine from outside was faintly lighting the area. Then the sound of two heavy doors swung open as men began to offload some of the contents in the cargo container.

Horatio stayed down out of sight and hid the green glow stick in his pocket. He knew he had to get out of there and soon before he was caught. He heard a man walking, getting closer to him as he tucked his legs in more and backed up against the wall doing his best to keep out of sight. He closed his eyes as the squeaking wheels of the dolly came closer and closer each time. He knew he couldn't make a run for it; he could hardly stand, let alone run right now, he thought as he held his breath while a man yelled out in a thick Spanish accent.

"Mirada, do the rest after lunch, I'm starving. Juan and Perez are already heading out, vamanos." He said speaking English and Spanish together.

The other man stopped just a few feet from Horatio and turned back with a heavy sigh, "Si, estoy viviendo," he said as he slowly walked out of the cargo container. (Yes, I'm coming)

Horatio gasped for air realizing he had been holding his breath so as not to be detected by Juan and Perez. He picked up the keys and phone putting them in his pocket, then he reached over for the DVD player. He put the other glow stick in his pocket and slowly lifted himself to his feet with the help of a nearby crate. He inhaled deeply as he got his bearings and his equilibrium back. He swallowed feeling parched and tasted blood as he wiped his lips while heading for the door and daylight.

The bright light hit his eyes suddenly as that same searing pain shot through his head again and made him squeeze them shut. He slowly opened them blinking a few times trying to adjust to the sunlight, as he slowly breathed in the fresh cool air. He looked around and the coast was clear as he held on to a metal handle and gently lowered himself down to the sandy gravel. His legs buckled under him immediately as he hung on to the ledge with both hands holding his weary body up. He groaned in discomfort raising a hand to his head holding it gently.

He turned and leaned on the metal cargo container taking in his surroundings slowly. '_Docks, I'm on the docks somewhere,'_ he thought scanning all the cargo containers. He slowly began to walk feeling the warm air soothe his achy bones and ease his throbbing headache.

He was walking slowly as he headed for the gates and a few men looked over at him suspiciously chatting in Spanish. He kept his head down and continued to walk just hoping to make it out of there safely. Once outside of the gates he walked along a dirt road and turned back a moment when he knew he was clear and out of sight. He read the sign on the gate and almost gasped in shock as he stared at it in awe_, 'Port of entry, Colombia.'_

Horatio was stunned and shook his head in disbelief. He turned as a truck came down the road and slowed as it approached him. He kept his head down and walked as if he knew where he was going, hoping they would think so too.

Horatio's thoughts were spinning as he removed his jacket and folded it over his arm. He shook his head, _'This is making me stick out like a sore thumb.'_ He thought, as the ring from the cell phone quickly pulled him back to the present. He reached into his pants pocket and stopped walking opening it, "Hello," he answered in a tense gravelly voice.

"Ah, I see you made it out Lieutenant. Where are you exactly, and don't bother lying, I can see for myself remember?"

Horatio sighed a breath through his nose, "I'm on a dirt road heading south."

"Good, keep going and you'll soon come to a little town and try to remember where you are. You're an outsider here and I would do everything I could Lieutenant to keep a low profile. The police love Americans and the guerillas will love you even more than the police. Oh, Lieutenant, welcome to Colombia." He laughed as he hung up.

Horatio closed the phone and clenched his jaw looking down at his left forearm. He rolled up his sleeve to see a small red cut and a little lump sticking up. He ran a gentle finger over it and let out a heavy breath as he began walking again.

He continued to walk for about an hour, as his legs grew tired and his throat grew drier. The sun beating down on him was making it even harder as his body slowly began to overheat and his head began to throb. He squinted his eyes as he finally saw the small town the judge was talking about. He walked even slower as he approached the area scanning and looking for the most discreet route he could find to make his way through unnoticed. All the people were already staring in his direction_. 'A white man, with red hair ,in a black suit. Just great,'_ he thought, as he shook his head and continued on.

There were fruit and vegetable stands outside and many people coming and going. The buildings had huge arches and a variety of colors, one in peach, one in blue, one coral. His eyes immediately focused on the two green uniforms carrying machine guns and sidearms. He looked away and his eyes met another pair of police officers looking right at him as he slowly turned to the left making it look like he didn't see them.

_'Shit'_ He thought as he slowly kept walking seeing the two officer's move towards him. He walked up to one of the fruit stands and eyed the fruit and vegetables, making it look as if he had been here before. The woman looked up at him and smiled, "Hola senor" she said as her eyes quickly expanded looking past him. She immediately looked down and walked away.

Horatio knew the police officers were right behind him. His mind spun, _'I can't let this happen, I have to get to Ray.'_ He did his best to think of a way out as a little boy walked right up to him speaking rather loudly.

"Tio, donde estabas. Te he estado buscando." He grabbed Horatio's hand. (Uncle where have you been, I have been looking for you.)

Horatio's brows went up and the boy gave him a smile and pulled on his hand. Horatio nodded to him knowing the boy was trying to help him now.

The police officers watched closely as one moved in quickly with his hand on his machine gun and stuck Horatio right in the back with it. "Parada, no moverte!" (Stop, don't move!)

Horatio's eyes widened as he nodded in understanding and the second officer stepped in front of him. He shook his head no to the little boy and let go of his hand saying, "Vaya ahora," (Go now) he spoke in Spanish as the police officer looked at him. The boy also looked at him in shock not expecting him to speak Spanish and moved away just a little, observing the situation.

The officer put his hand on his shoulder and growled, "Ponga las manos ahora!" (Put your hands up now.)

Horatio nodded and raised his hands as the officer patted him down. The officer in the front held the gun right on him and kept eyeballing him. Horatio kept looking down not wanting to make eye contact.

The officer pulled his cell phone out and put it back, quickly pocketing the extra lightstick Horatio had. He reached for the DVD player and Horatio held onto it tighter shaking his head no. "Su nada," (its nothing) he said as the officer in back jabbed him right in the kidney with the butt of his machine gun making him go down on one knee groaning.

He shouted, "Ahora darmelo!" (Give it to me now.) As he jabbed Horatio with the gun in the back again shoving him more.

Horatio growled low as the officer in front bent down and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Su nada!" He said again hoping they would forget it.

The officer looked at it and opened it as Horatio stood up again with a groan. The officer in back jabbed the point of his gun right into his back and left it there, as Horatio grunted turning angrily just a bit to see exactly where the officer was standing.

The officer in front hit the power button on the DVD repeatedly and it wouldn't go on, he growled quickly becoming frustrated and slammed it down to the dirt, stepping on it with his foot, crushing it to pieces.

Horatio moved to stop him, "No, no wait! Su nada, Espera!" (Its nothing, wait!) He raised his voice seeing the one connection he had to Ray Jr. being totally destroyed.

"No moverte! Parada!" He shouted and Horatio froze as they both held their guns on him yelling and shouting in Spanish.

He clenched his teeth and looked down at the mangled DVD player shaking his head in disbelief.

The officer in back suddenly grabbed Horatio's arm tightly and began to shove him in the opposite direction, "la caminata, deja para ir" (Walk, let's go.) He said as the other officer shoved his gun into his back forcing him to move.

The little boy came running back yelling and crying, "No, no, mi tio! Americana, turisto, turisto. Dejarlo por favor ir, por favor!" (No, no my uncle, American, tourist. Please let him go, please.)

The officers looked at each other as the little boy made more of a scene pulling Horatio by the hand and crying he was only a tourist.

Horatio looked at the little boy and shook his head no but the boy kept yelling and screaming now at the top of his lungs, "Mi Tio, Mi Tio!"

The officers looked at Horatio who looked down and knew better than to eyeball them. He stood there as the little boy pulled and yanked on his hand until the two officers saw another man that diverted their attention.

They both ran over to him with their guns raised as the little boy gripped Horatio's hand with both of his, lowering his voice now. He had a thick Spanish accent as he grunted pulling with all of his might, "C'mon senor, before they come back." He said pulling him and grunting as he struggled with Horatio's arm.

Horatio nodded and went with him as he looked over his shoulder and saw the officers beating the other man down to the dirt, yelling at him in Spanish and shoving their guns at him.

The boy dragged him down the block and into a long corridor that opened up widely with a table and four chairs, covered by an overhanging corrugated iron roof. "Have a seat in the shade senor." He said in his thick Spanish accent pointing to the decaying wood table that was shaded by the overhanging roof.

He looked down at the boy with a small grin, "Why did you just do that for me?" He asked curiously wondering if he was involved in this someway.

He grinned at him and spoke in a very thick Spanish accent putting his hand out, "My name is Paco and you an American. If I didn't do that they may have taken you to jail or even killed you. In Colombia senor, the polica do whatever they want, they are almost as bad as the guerillas.

You lucky senor they no place drugs on you, they do that all the time to American I see. The polica are bad, muy malo, stay away from them all you can senor." He said rummaging through a big plastic container now. "Ah, here it is." He said handing Horatio a black cap with the Colombia flag on it. "This should help you a little bit, no?" He asked with a wide smile. "That pelo rojo (red Hair) will cause you mucho problema here."

Horatio grinned reaching for the hat and examined it looking back down to the boy, "Paco, how old are you?"

He laughed, "Age doesn't matter in Colombia senor but I am catorce, 14 years old in your English language."

Horatio's eyes scanned the young boy up and down. He had black wavy hair and big brown eyes that reminded him of Timmy. Paco's clothes were torn and dingy all the way down to his sneakers that had no laces.

"Paco, where are your parents?" He asked looking around sadly.

The small boy looked down and kicked his foot around in the dirt, "They were killed by the guerillas last year. I live here and nobody bothers me, they all know me, I look out for everyone."

Horatio's brows went up and stayed there. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "Who takes care of you?"

"I take care of me senor." He said proudly standing tall. He looked Horatio over, up and down and shook his head running inside the small house that looked more like a shack ready to fall down at any moment. "Un minuto, I'll be right back." He said from inside.

Horatio looked around and couldn't believe the young boy was living in these conditions. He shook his head as his eyes scanned the entire area.

The phone rang and Horatio was quickly pulled from his thoughts of Paco right back to Ray Jr. He reached into his pocket and opened it quickly.

"Well, well Lieutenant, it looks like you met the police, haven't you."

Horatio could hear the satisfaction in the bastards voice. "Judge, why not just make the trade now. I'll meet you wherever you say."

"Of course you would." He laughed deviously, "You would like that wouldn't you Lieutenant but that's not going to happen and you're going to do everything I tell you to. Isn't that right Lieutenant?"

Horatio shook his head back and forth but answered, "Yes, yes I am."

"That's a good boy Lieutenant; now you're catching on!" He said as he hung up.

Horatio exhaled forcefully and shook his head feeling pure rage build to a boiling point.

"Senor, you have trouble, yes?" Paco asked suddenly surprising Horatio.

Horatio didn't hear him come back out as he shook his head no, "Everything is fine Paco." He said putting the phone away.

Paco shook his head and gave him a sly smirk, "No senor, your ojos say different. I can tell you have trouble." (your eyes)

Horatio gave Paco a small grin and tilted his head as he sighed softly, "Paco, you're pretty smart."

Paco smiled brightly, "I am very smart. You ask Paco anything and he knows. You will see senor, go ahead, ask me anything." He said proudly waiting looking up at Horatio.

Horatio nodded, "All right, how can I get to the Devil's road from here without bumping into the police again?"

Paco's eyes went wide as he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and his voice rose up, "Ah Dios! (Oh God!) You are crazy senor. Muy loco! (Very crazy!) You have much trouble if you go to El Camino de los Diablos."

Horatio smiled at the little boys exaggerations. "You let me worry about that, ok? If you could tell me the easiest way—"

"Tell you, tell you," He said clearly rattled as he threw his hands up in the air and went on in a long Spanish sentence. "Ah ayuda de dios mí, este hombre está loco!" He said, shaking his head with a heavy sigh. (Oh my god help me, this man is crazy!) "I can't tell you senor, I have to show you." He said in his broken english.

"No Paco, just tell me what you know and I'll find my way, all right."

Paco put a hand on his hip and smirked. "With that Rojo hair and those expensive clothes, you find your way right to jail senor. Here, put this on and at least you fit in a little better...maybe." Paco said with big eyes hoping, handing Horatio a blue plaid long sleeve shirt. "It's a little big, but it's better than nothing, no?"

Horatio nodded with a smile, "Thank you Paco," he said holding the shirt in his hand as a wave of dizziness hit him and he leaned down on the decaying table.

Paco's eyes widened, "Mierda! (Shit.) Sentarte abajo, I mean sit down senor." He said, quickly pulling a chair out for Horatio." He looked him over and saw dry blood near his ear and on his neck.

Horatio sat down and shook his head gently rubbing at his eyes. He saw Paco run back inside as he blinked a few times and the boy was standing right in front of him again. "Aqui, drink this. Its bottle agua, only drink bottle senor, si? The agua here will kill you if you drink it. Muy malo, muyyyy!" He said dragging out the word.

Horatio nodded and unscrewed the cap quickly guzzling half the bottle down. He sighed softly and tried to clear his head looking at Paco.

"Thank you Paco," he said softly, "I appreciate your help."

Paco shrugged, "It's no problem senor, Paco helps everyone." He smiled and then gave Horatio a curious look. "You have trouble, yes?" Paco, tried again now with a sly grin.

Horatio smiled seeing the boys persistence and nodded yes.

"I know, Si, you have blood on your face and neck, maybe you want to clean up?" Paco softly asked in his broken English.

Horatio nodded as Paco led the way inside and showed him to the bathroom. Horatio could not believe the young boy was living like this all alone. He walked in to see two car seats and a small table against the wall. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the flies were unbearable as he quickly became aware of a horrible smell.

He sucked in his breath and held it for a moment as he leaned on the dirty sink and looked into the broken mirror. He turned the water on and noticed it wasn't very clear as he shook his head and proceeded to remove his shirt. He ran his hands under the water and splashed some on his arms and chest. He looked in the mirror and saw the dried blood Paco saw as he wet his hand and gently wiped the blood away. He ran his wet right hand behind his head and over the back of his neck as he closed his eyes for a moment and saw Calleigh. _'She's has to be worried sick,'_ he thought shaking his head trying to think of a way to contact her without the judge finding out.

He sighed softly feeling a bit revived as a slight stinging pain caught his attention and he looked down at his left forearm. The small cut and the lump reminding him why he was here and what he still had to do.

"You ok senor?" He asked standing near the door grabbing Horatio's attention.

Horatio nodded, "Yes, much better, mejor Paco, Gracias."

"Denada senor. So you know Spanish, how to speak it well, si?"

Horatio nodded with a grin, "Maybe… not as well as you young man."

Paco laughed and threw his head back, "Somehow, I think you know much more than me senor, muy mucho, muyyyy." He nodded with his head.

Horatio grinned at the small boy and nodded putting on the plaid shirt. He came walking out as Paco ran by him and put a big map on the table as Horatio leaned in buttoning his shirt up.

"I take it you're going to show me the way?"

"I am going to show you so you know, but I must take you myself. For you senor, it is much dangerous. The polica and guerillas will be mucho problema for you, mucho."

"No Paco, I can't let you do that. How about you show me on the map and I'll find my way, ok?"

Paco sighed, "Senor, I try to tell you, mucho problema, you understand?"

"I do Paco, si, entiendo." (I understand.) Horatio said with a tender smile.

Paco shook his head at Horatio and pointed to the map, "Ok, you see this road here; we take this road and wait for dark. We have better chance if we wait for dark. The policia change at night and the guerillas leave the roadblocks until day. They know no one is loco enough to travel the muy malo roads in la Noche." Paco looked at him and rolled his eyes pointing to the map again, "Si, we go here and stay off the main road and then here, they come together again, si. From there the road leads straight to El Camino de los Diablos."

Horatio nodded looking down at the map as he adjusted his collar. He was aware of everything Paco was saying, including the word _'we'_ over and over again. He sighed softly standing up straight and looked down at the small boy as he relaxed his hands on his hips, "Paco, you can't come with me son, comprende?"

Paco narrowed his eyes on him, "Why you no tell me what problema you have senor, I Paco help you?" he said putting his hands on his hips imitating Horatio now staring up at him.

Horatio snorted a small laugh and put his hand on the small boys shoulder trying to explain, "Paco, you already helped me more than you know. I couldn't have come this far without you, si?" Horatio said holding his big brown eyes not wanting to upset him.

Paco nodded asking, "Tu Hambriento senor?" (You hungry?) As he ran inside and came out with a bunch of cans in his arms without giving Horatio a chance to answer.

Paco went on. "Ok, I have tins of leche, soup, fruit and vegetables." He said leaning over the table as he dropped all the cans and they rolled around.

Horatio grabbed a few and stacked them up catching them before they rolled off the table. "Paco…."

"If you no like can food, I can get you fresh fruit from the stand." He said as he started to run off in the other direction quickly.

Horatio shook his head, "No Paco," he called after him quickly. "This will do, muy bueno."

Paco stopped and turned walking back to him as he gave him a strange look and walked inside again coming out with more bottled water and plastic forks and spoons in wrappers.

"Try the Spaghettios and franks senor, they are mi favorito!" He said pulling back the lid and shoving his fork in the can.

Horatio looked over the cans as Paco pushed a can of Spam at him, "I like this one too, Spam" He said with his thick accent. "Delicioso!" He grinned.

Horatio nodded as he pulled back the lid, "I've had it before, we also eat this in Miami."

Paco lifted his head with a full mouth, "Miami! Tu es de Miami?" (You are from Miami?) he asked excitedly.

"Yes Paco, Miami Florida."

Paco smiled, "Miami is beautiful they say. One day, when I get older, I will go to Miami on the boat."

Horatio tilted his head as he ate, "What boat Paco?"

"The boat! You know senor. Every full moon they pile into the boat and make it safe to Miami, the good life!" He smiled excitedly.

Horatio's brows went up, "Paco, that's a tough trip for an adult to make. It's a long journey and sometimes everyone who gets on that boat doesn't make it off."

Paco cocked his head and waved his hand, "Naaa, Paco makes it one day, you will see senor. Paco is strong and smart." He said proudly as Horatio could do nothing but smile at him with pride.

Horatio's cell phone rang again as he quickly reached into his pocket and opened it looking at Paco, "Hello" he answered.

"You're not moving Lieutenant. Why is that? Did you forget about little Ray here while you wait for nightfall to come?"

Horatio swallowed, "No, of course not, I—"

"Good, but just in case, let me refresh your memory because he can't wait to see you either." He growled, "Can you little Ray? Go ahead and answer your uncle." He said pulling him by the hair shoving his mouth into the phone as he cried out, "Uncle Horatio!"

Horatio stood right up sending the chair flying backwards, "It's all right Ray, I'm coming, I'm coming son—"

"Oh how sweet, Lieutenant." He said with a chuckle. "I don't know if he even got to hear your answer. Poor boy is crying." He said maliciously. "I suggest you get rid of the rug rat and move your ass, if you still want to see Ray Jr. alive! Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes. I'm leaving right now judge." He said quickly clenching his teeth together. "Don't hurt him, we have deal, right?"

The judge laughed manically, "Ah, well now Lieutenant, that all depends on you! Doesn't it? Now get your ass in gear and don't make me call you again or little Ray here will start losing fingers." He said as he hung up.

Horatio clenched his teeth and closed the phone with a low growl forgetting all about Paco.

Paco hesitated seeing his anger, "Senor…."

Horatio exhaled heavily and masked his frustration and anger as he held his gaze. "Su bueno Paco, su bueno but I have to get going now."

Paco put his hand up, "Espere un minuto senor." (Wait a minute.) He said running back into the shack.

Horatio stood there and shook his head thinking about Ray Jr. '_If this son of a bitch hurts him, so help me.'_

Paco came running out with a small brown satchel and shoved the canned food and bottled waters into it with the map. He held his right hand out to Horatio.

"Tome esto." (Take this.) He said shoving it at him.

Horatio shook his head, "No Paco, thank you but I can't, that's yours."

Paco's eyes went wide and he growled at Horatio, "Senor… Por favor senor! (Please) He said begging him. "You will need this, confieme, por favor." His voice softened.

Horatio nodded, "All right Paco, thank you very much. Mucho gracias."

Paco smiled, "C'mon senor, I show you the way."

Horatio's face went serious, "Paco… No Paco, I mean it."

"Bueno senor, bueno, I just take you to the road and then I let you make you way. Estoy bien?"

Horatio exhaled a heavy breath as they both began walking.

"Espera! Espera!" (wait) He said running back and grabbing the black cap. "Su sombrero." (Your hat) He said handing it to him. "Tu necesita esto cubrir ese pelo rojo." (You need this to cover that red hair.)

Horatio chuckled and put an arm on his shoulder, "Gracias Paco, gracias." He said slipping the cap on as they walked away together.

Paco made small talk as he took him down narrow streets and deserted alleyways onto the back roads.

"Por que senor, I mean... why do you have to get to El Camino de los Diablos?"

Horatio's eyes never stopped scanning as he said, "I have to pick up a car there."

"Un coche," he asked curiously, as he shook his head. "Maybe you mean… jeep because no cars travel the muy malo roads, si?"

Horatio's brows went up, "Yes, I meant jeep." He said nodding to the smart boy as his phone rang again. He shook his head knowing the boys street smarts where ruining the judges plans. He reached into his pocket and opened it putting it to his ear as a very loud angry voice growled,

"I said to get rid of the fucking runt! Do you understand me Lieutenant, right now!"

"I…" Was all that Horatio got out as he realized the judge already hung up. He exhaled and bent down to the small boy seriously.

"Paco, I have to go on my own from here, you understand, comprende? Thank you for helping me."

Paco gave him a smirk, "Who was that on the telefono, everytime you pick up you seem worry senor. I help you, si?" Paco patted his chest.

Horatio shook his head, "Yes Paco, you did help me, a lot, Muy mucho, but now I have to go on alone, you understand?"

Paco held his blue eyes for a long moment and finally shrugged, "All right senor, I guess you go alone then." Paco said sadly.

Horatio nodded as Paco pulled the map out of the satchel showing him the route. Horatio then folded the map and put it back in his pants pocket as Paco put out his hand and smiled.

"Bueno senor and be careful of the guerillas, they are everywhere."

Horatio gave the small boy a grin as he handed him back the satchel. "I will Paco and thank you very much for everything but you need to keep this.

Paco shook his head, "No senor, you need that, por favor, take it with you," Paco said nodding his head.

Horatio stood and gave a long look of concern to the small boy, "You take care of yourself Paco, all right?"

Paco smiled and patted his chest, "Paco always takes care of himself and others too."

"Yes you do Paco, yes you do." Horatio smiled as he put a tender hand on Paco's shoulder.

"Adios senor, Vaya con dios." (Bye, go with god.) Paco said as Horatio turned and walked away.

Paco stood back watching him walk down the long dirt road as he finally was almost out of view. "Senor is going to need my help." He said as he grinned and began running down the road after him, but staying out of site and far behind Horatio.

TBC….

* * *

Ok, so let me hear what you all think. 

Now, you have all been officially introduce to little Paco.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Ok as I promised this is about to get a little rough on our characters, so hang in there and hold on as the runaway roller-coaster continues on it descent. As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and awesome comments. I always look forward to them and love your thoughts. I would like to thank Suzie and Angie, my beta's, for helping me to correct and strengthen the story even more. Ladies your input is valued greatly and I don't know what I would do with out you both. Thanks for helping me to submit in a timely fashion and most of all for keeping my story running smoothly and our readers happy! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Calleigh barely had enough energy to make it through her front entry way. Exhaustion set in immediately as she leaned back and collapsed against the door closing it. She rested her weary body unable to move not even having the strength to keep her eyes open. All of a sudden flashes of white went off as images of Horatio assaulted her senses.

Her eyes snapped opened abruptly and she shook her head, "I will find you Horatio, I will, if it's the last thing I do," she said with determination as she pushed herself off the door and slowly walked into the bedroom.

She staggered into the bathroom and turned on the shower walking back out as she took off her gun and badge, placing them down on the night stand. She lifted her tank top off over her head and she slipped out of her shoes and pants. She grabbed her cell and walked back into the bathroom placing it on the counter as she stripped down and climbed into the shower.

She was out in less than ten minutes with a towel wrapped around her body. She glanced over to the chair seeing one of Horatio's dress shirts. Calleigh deliberately walked over tenderly picking up the shirt and hugging it to her face. She closed her eyes inhaling his scent along with his cologne. She then slipped on the shirt, a pair of underwear and towel dried her hair. She climbed right into bed reaching for his pillow firmly holding it to her body as she curled up into a ball thinking of him.

She closed her eyes smelling him and almost feeling him as her exhaustion finally took her into a deep dark sleep.

III

Darkness fell quickly as Horatio ducked behind an old broken down car and waited taking cover near the bushes. His eyes scanned the area as he took his time to study the small shed and the numerous guards that stood watch all around it. He carefully analyzed their routines and patterns, hoping to find a way to slip through unnoticed.

There were many bushes and trees with small hills, the remaining area was open ground with one secured dirt road leading out. The only concealment was behind the small bushes or trees but he saw several broken down vehicles and he chose to take cover behind an old black car.

The rebels had the road blocked off and were harassing everyone who tried to get through. He exhaled and got comfortable as he turned his cap backwards and kept watch. The cars and people finally stopped coming as it grew later and later into the night.

The guerillas were standing in small groups talking and laughing as they smoked cigars and seemed very relaxed at the moment. Their alertness seemed to decrease as the four guards walked away from the roadblock over to another group.

He watched their routine repeatedly and kept track of how many minutes each guard stood at their post. He knew this was it, _'This is as good as it's gonna get.' _he thought, as he began to move. Suddenly a man came out of nowhere running up the dirt road right onto the grass near him screaming and shouting with his hands high in the air.

**"Permítame por favor! Por favor!"** He yelled at the rebels.

Horatio quickly dropped back down as a whole group of rebels went running over with their guns aimed at the man shouting and screaming in Spanish at him.

"**Alto! Alto! Callate! Ciérrelo arriba ahora!**" (Stop! Stop! Shut up! Shut him up now!)

Horatio stayed down with his back to the car and didn't move until the sound of a machine gun made him suddenly jump. The muzzle flash lit the entire area as the shots echoed out in the distance. '_Dammit_.' He thought, closing his eyes for a moment in anguish knowing the man was probably dead.

He thought he could have slipped through but now they all seemed agitated and back on high alert. His eyes widened as he clenched his teeth together and remained hidden. Everything went silent and the man was no longer shouting or even talking for that matter.

Horatio listened carefully as the group seemed to get closer to him.

He heard one man yell out, **"Desháste de la basura!"** (Get rid of that garbage.)

The other soldiers picked up the body moving closer to the old broken down car and threw it right into a deep hole near the area.

Horatio looked to his left and stayed down sinking flat onto his stomach hoping the grass and brush would keep him camouflaged from the closing rebels.

He watched as they walked away laughing and didn't blink an eye over the man they just murdered in cold blood. He turned his head slowly watching as they walked further away feeling his stomach churn with disgust.

He slowly lifted himself up and sat back against the old car slouching keeping his head down as he turned his hat back around. He leaned over to the right and saw it was all clear as he slowly began to get up. Suddenly his phone shrilled loudly, echoing into the night. The rebels all turned around swiftly with their guns pointed toward the loud echoing sound.

His eyes widened as he quickly dropped back down to the grass, pressing on the phones side button, stopping it from ringing as they closed in around him.

His mind was spinning as he weighed his options. Finally having no choice he gently tossed the phone right into the dirt hole where the guerillas just threw the dead body. A moment later the phone began to ring again as they all went running towards the hole shinning their flashlights down into it.

He watched as he held his breath and they all gathered near the hole, searching. One guard jumped in and began laughing as he held up the phone shaking his head. "**No es nada! **El muerto no puede contestar su teléfono." (Its nothing, the dead man can't answer his phone now.) They all began laughing.

Horatio slowly began to back away seeing them all preoccupied at the moment when he heard the distinct sound of a machine gun bolt being pulled back right behind his head. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he froze at that distinct sound.

A very thick Spanish male voice growled behind him, **"Levántate ahora! Hazlo!"** (Get up now! Do it!) He shoved the gun into Horatio's back as the other soldiers turned, shinning their flashlights revealing their new hostage.

He looked down as the bright lights hit his eyes and the guerillas came closer. He raised his hands as he squinted against the lights and the satchel was forcefully snatched from his right hand.

He exhaled as one of the guards moved in closer and with the long barrel of his machine gun suddenly knocked the cap off of Horatio's head.

The guard eyes widened as he saw the color of his hair and growled, **"Americana, y tu Americana, Si?"** He shoved the long barrel into Horatio's stomach yelling.

Horatio swallowed hard as he shook his head, "No y—"

**"Callate!" **The guards yelled as they shoved him forward against the car roughly and began to pat him down. His arms were against the roof and his legs spread apart as they kicked them out wider yelling. **"No te muevas!"** They checked his pockets and clothes as the guard who caught him narrowed his eyes on him watching him very closely.

One grabbed the map and started yelling, **"Estupido Americana!" **He leaned into Horatio and growled with a thick accent, "Que estás haciendo aquí? Por qué estas aquí? Dímelo americano o tendrás una muete muy lenta? (What are you doing here? Why are you here American, tell me now or we kill you slowly!)" He growled as he shoved his handgun right against Horatio's right temple and forced his head to move as he pressed it in harder emphasizing his words. **"Dímelo ahora!"** (Tell me now!) He yelled.

Horatio turned slightly to the right to see the guard as the phone started ringing again. He clenched his teeth knowing the judge set him up, knowing exactly where he was and knowing he would get caught.

Suddenly a sound from the brush distracted them all and they turned pointing their guns instantly.

Horatio moved slightly to the left as a gun barrel was shoved into his kidney area, **"ALTO! You move American and I kill you!"**

**"No dispares! No dispare por favor!"** (Don't shoot, please.) A small voice called out from the darkness as the flashlights all moved in his direction. A small boy walked out from the darkness with his hands in the air.

Horatio turned slightly watching as his eyes went wide, _'No Paco, damnit.'_ He thought as his mind reeled and the guard shoved him harder against the car.

The guards grabbed Paco roughly shaking him and they all began laughing, **"Es solo un nino!"** (He is just a small boy.)

Paco smiled, "Si, bueno, bueno rebeldes, No hay problema, verdad, si?" (Yes, its ok, no problem here, right.)

The guards smiled and one put his hand on Paco's shoulder. "Si, little one, what are you doing out here so late?"

He nodded towards Horatio, "El americano es mi amigo y no les hará daño." (The american is my friend and he means no harm to you all.)

Horatio shook his head knowing that was a mistake trying quickly to quiet him as he yelled, "**Paco don't! **- **Ughhh" **He grunted as the butt of the machine gun jabbed into his kidney making him almost go down.

"It's ok, si? Esta bien. He means no harm at all." He said in his thick Spanish accent as the guard roughly grabbed a hold of Pacos shoulder again.

"Estás ayudando al americano? déjame enseñarte algo jovencito!" You helping the American, yes?) He growled at Paco now. "Let me teach you something young one."

Paco's eyes widened as he cried out in pain from the hand squeezing his shoulder tighter and tighter. The rebel growled at him and shoved him towards the pit with all the dead bodies.

Horatio began to panic for the boy now. "Let him go, he's just a boy!" He said through gritted teeth turning to his right quickly hoping to distract them all.

The main guard suddenly stopped and shoved Paco toward the other guards who held him as he went storming over to Horatio.

He snarled as he walked up to him, "Ah, the American don't like us, well we don't like you either American. We no like strangers in our land, you understand?" He growled near his ear as he nodded to another guard who suddenly swung his gun right into the back of Horatio's thighs making him collapse to his knees with a grunt.

Paco began yelling loudly, **"No, No, he is good American, no problema, por favor, he means no trouble, por favor!"**

**"Callate!"** The main guard yelled over at Paco quieting him.

Horatio shook his head as he slowly tried to rise and was held down with a strong hand on his shoulder. **"No te muevas!"** (Don't Move.) The guard shouted at him holding his gun on his back but also watching Paco now.

'_They'll kill him,'_ Horatio thought, as he suddenly stood up unexpectedly knocking the guards gun down to the floor. The other guards came running over to restrain him as he yelled, **"Paco run! Run damn it, run!"**

He watched Paco run back into the brush and disappeared into the darkness as his legs were suddenly taken out again and he went down hard into the dirt as many hands restrained him. His arms were pulled behind him roughly and tied with a thick rope as he was forcibly pulled back up to his feet. The main guard held his steel eyes as he suddenly shoved Horatio backwards into the old car. He gave him a cold smile as he nodded to the guards who quickly held Horatio's arms keeping him in place.

"You American, I ask you again senor?" He said sticking his handgun under his chin.

Horatio's jaw set as he swallowed hard and kept his eyes down not answering. The guard quickly jabbed Horatio right in the midsection making him gasp heavily as his breath left him. He didn't give him a second to recover as he jabbed him hard again yelling in Spanish. His legs crumbled this time but the guards kept him up as his head was lifted by his hair and he was asked again, "Are you American? Tell me now! **Dimelo ahora!**" He snarled.

The hand tightened on his hair as Horatio clenched his jaw and glared back defiantly. The guard grinned as he moved in even closer and his knee quickly met with Horatio's midsection this time, forcing him to go down. He grunted, winded, as the guards let him drop to the dirt this time coughing and choking.

He was roughly picked up again and now forced to walk as he was prodded with the long barrel of the machine gun shoved right in the middle of his back. They directed him towards the small shed as he looked around, scanning, trying to find a way out.

**"Alto!"** The main guard yelled suddenly as Horatio was grabbed and stopped. He walked in front of Horatio and grinned holding his gaze.

"You will not find a way out senor, you can look but I assure you, you will not be able to travel once I get through with you!" He nodded to the rebels behind Horatio as the butt of a gun suddenly connected with the back of his head and everything went black as he tumbled to the ground like a rag doll.

Paco gritted his teeth watching from a safe distance, "Oh Dios senor." He whispered as he watched them drag Horatio's limp body into the small shed. "Paco help you senor, Paco te ayuda, senor." He said nodding his head in the darkness with a small chuckle as he took out a pack of firecrackers.

III

Darkness surrounded him like a thick blanket as his subconscious fought against it. His sense of urgency heightening his awareness as he finally broke through the curtain of unconsciousness feeling something shake him continually, making an annoying hissing sound near his ear.

"Senor, senor! C'mon senor, Despierta! Wake up, wake up!" Paco whispered close to his ear shaking him over and over again.

Horatio's eyes opened slowly to the dim light as he closed them quickly feeling his head throb. He groaned low and Paco patted his face gently, "C'mon senor you have to wake up now, all right?"

With his eyes still closed Horatio nodded his head feeling tremendous pain as he quickly regretted the action. He groaned low, "I'm awake Paco, I'm awake, stop shaking me." Horatio's head felt like it was in a vice grip as the pressure continued to build.

Paco whispered and shook him again, "Estas bien senor? Are you ok, I saw they hit you hard, you can stand, yes?"

Horatio opened his eyes and nodded slightly as Paco helped him to sit up. He quickly began working on the thick rope that bound Horatio's hands together.

Horatio squinted feeling his head pound as he looked around the small shack. The light was dull as his eyes adjusted scanning and seeing many crates piled up high with food and water supplies. To the right were different kinds of uniforms and hats that the rebels used.

"I have to get you out of here before the guerillas return senor." Paco said as he pulled the knot free releasing Horatio's sore hands. Paco ran in front of him to the crates and grabbed two jackets and a camouflaged hat with a string. He ran back in front of Horatio and kneeled in front of him.

"Esta bien," He nodded, "Aqui, here put these on and we get you out of here, si?" Paco said looking over his shoulder making sure no one was around.

Horatio shook his head as he stared at the young boy in amazement, "How did you get—"

With wide eyes, Paco quickly put his hand over Horatio's mouth as they both heard footsteps approching.

"Cúbrete Paco, ahora!" Hide Paco, now, Ahora!) Horatio whispered in Spanish shoving the items at him as he grabbed the rope and put both hands behind his back lying back down.

A guard suddenly came in as Paco hid behind a crate and Horatio acted as if he was still out cold. The guard walked over to Horatio and kicked him right in the side as he held in his reaction to the sudden pain. He slowly walked passed him as something caught his attention towards the back and he bent over picking up a hat that was on the floor.

Horatio slowly rose and without a sound stood up behind the guard as he quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and locked on to his left arm putting him right into a sleeper hold. The guard struggled for a moment as his body slowly relinquished and finally went limp in Horatio's arms. He dragged his body to the back of the shed and hid him behind another crate as Paco crawled out.

"Demonios, como hiciste eso?" (Oh shit, how did you do that?) Paco stared with wide eyes.

"Ssh," Horatio put his finger to his lips as he nodded to Paco. He slipped the jacket on over his shirt as Paco put his on tucking it in his oversized jeans.

"Por aqui, vamos," (This way, c'mon) Paco said as he got down and crawled in the dirt going under the thin metal wall. He had made a small tunnel as Horatio shook his head in awe and struggled through it crawling in the dirt right after him.

They both came out on the other side and hunkered down as they surveyed the area seeing the guards near the road and the other group back over at the old broken down car.

"Vamos, this way senor." Paco whispered and pointed as they both continued to lay flat on their stomachs and crawled until they were in the clear. "Get ready for a surprise senor, any second now." He chuckled as the firecrackers blew up in the distance, echoing in the darkness.

Horatio grabbed Paco and crouched low as they watched all the guerillas go running in the distance and he realized Paco set them up. He stared at Paco in disbelief.

"It's ok senor, we are fine, bueno, si?" He smiled.

Horatio shook his head, "Paco, did you set that up as a diversion?"

Paco gave him a strange look as he repeated the word slowly, "Di-vrson senor, what is that? Que?"

Horatio's brows furrowed, "Umm, you set a trap so we could get away, yes?" he asked.

Paco nodded quickly as his smile widened, "Si senor, Paco's good at setting traps, I am little, no one sees me."

Horatio stopped him with his hand on his shoulder, "You could have been killed Paco, I told you I had to do this alone." He said softly holding his gaze.

"Pero, but senor the rebels would have killed you, I could not let that happen, si? Me caes bien señor, eres un buen hombre. I like you senor, you a good man," Paco smiled.

Horatio shook his head in confusion, "I like you too Paco, which is why you have to go back now."

Paco's eyes widened, "Go back senor… Seguro me matan señor! They will kill me, muy loco."

Horatio sighed heavily feeling troubled about Paco as he wiped a tired hand over his face and scratched at his growing stubble. He shook his head knowing the judge knew all about him and Horatio didn't want him harmed but how could he make him understand the situation. "You can't come with me son." He said softly with the tilt of his head.

Paco put his hands on his hips and smirked, "Por que?" (why?) He threw his hands in the air shaking his head. "I help you, si?"

"Paco, where I'm going, it's not something…."

"Se, I know, you have mucho problema, I Paco help you like before." Young Paco was very persistent.

Horatio shook his head as they walked out of the bushes and onto a dirt road together. He looked around cautiously wondering what else could possibly go wrong now.

"**Por que no me dejas ayudarte? **Senor, why you no let me help you." Paco smiled, "You no have to worry for Paco, I take care myself, I know you worried, no?"

Horatio stopped and looked over to him as he shook his head yes, "I am worried for you Paco, which is why you have to go now."

Paco nodded with a knowing chuckle, "I know you worried for me, what you do back there with the rebels, no one ever do that for Paco before, Jamas, eeever." He said exaggerating the word making it longer. "No one senor, and I see in your ojos you muy preocupado." (in your eyes, you very worried.)

Horatio shook his head not wanting to see the boy in any more danger and decided to come clean. He covered the lump in his left arm with his hand as he put a finger to his lips hushing him as he crouched down whispering in Paco's right ear.

Paco eyes went wide as he listened and he looked all around inquisitively and then back to Horatio with wide eyes. His little brow arched up high as he gave Horatio a three headed look and shrugged, "Senor you can—"

Horatio put his hand up stopping him and shaking his head no, hushing him before he spoke aloud again. He gestured to Paco to wait and began whispering in his ear again. "_Someone can hear everything we say, I need you to keep talking."_

Paco began to talk as Horatio rolled up his sleeve and showed him the small cut and lump. Paco nodded in understanding now and finally stopped talking as they began walking again in silence.

"**Cuanto falta para llegar al camino del diablo? **So, how much longer to Devil's road?" Horatio asked the slowing boy.

"**Está un poco mas adelante. **It's just a little bit further down the road senor," Paco yawned closing his eyes a moment. He tugged on Horatio's arm making him bend down to whisper something in his ear. "Psst, Mi Tio lives just up the road, we can take a siesta there."

Horatio nodded yes, knowing Paco would be safe there with his family and he also knew the boy was exhausted as his pace slowed more and more. He realized it wouldn't be long until he fell asleep from the looks of it.

Horatio crouched and gave Paco a smile, "You're tired, aren't you?" He asked softly

Paco shook his head no quickly but yawned again as his eyes watered and his body betrayed him. "I'm no tired. **Yo no estoy cansado señor, y tú?**" Paco asked back. (Are you tired?)

Horatio's smile widened seeing the boys fortitude as he denied it over and over shaking his head no. Horatio nodded with a grin as he quickly scooped Paco up in his arms surprising him as he lifted him to his left shoulder with a tender hand on his back.

"Senor! Senor! I am not Cansado, (Tired) **Puedo caminar**…" (I can walk) Paco said as he started to struggle and his words slowed as his head finally fell limp right onto Horatio's shoulder. Paco's arms slid around Horatio's neck and he was out cold in seconds. Horatio smiled as he adjusted and began walking again.

He must have walked for about a mile as his own legs grew weary. Paco weighed close to nothing and if Horatio had to guess he would say 70 maybe 80 pounds, the boy was rather small for his age and definitely malnourished. Horatio softly rubbed at his back with his hand and Paco's head suddenly snapped up.

"Donde estoy?" (Where am I) Paco asked in surprise.

Horatio chuckled, "En mis brazos. You're safe Paco, you fell asleep, that's all." Horatio's voice soothed him as he rested his head back down on Horatio's shoulder and his arms relaxed around his neck.

He whispered groggily, "You comfortable senor."

"Mmmm, good put your head back down and rest now Paco. **Descansa.**" He said softly.

"Wait! Espera!" Paco said as he lifted his head back up, "That's mi Tio's place, we go there, si?"

Horatio nodded, "Si Paco." He answered as he turned and headed for the small coral house.

He put Paco down as the boy knocked quietly on the front door. Horatio's eyes scanned the area making sure he was not followed, the more Paco helped him the more he worried the judge would try to hurt the boy.

The door opened suddenly as an older man with grey slick hair answered in a rough sleepy voice, "Quién es?" (Who is it?)

Paco smiled, "Su mí tío de Paco." (Its me uncle. Paco.)

"Paco?" He replied looking over toward Horatio with narrowing eyes as his thick Spanish accent kicked in. "Do you know what time it is poco uno? (Little one.) What did I tell you about being out so late! The polica and rebels will take you Sobrino. (Nephew)

"Si, si mi tio, Muy impotante, Muyyyy." (Yes my uncle, very important, very.)

The uncle nodded his head toward Horatio, "Quién es el americano?" (Who is the American?)

"Mi Amigo, he's a good man uncle Ricardo. He help me get by the guerillas at the road block." Paco said nodding his head looking up at the older man.

He held Horatio's gaze for a moment and finally opened the door, "Get inside before someone sees you." He said closing the door once Paco and Horatio were through. "Oh Paco, a veces no se que hacer contigo. Es tarde y tienes suerte de que los rebeldes no te atraparon." (Oh Paco, at times I do not know what to do with you. It's late and you're lucky the rebels did not catch you.)

"Gracias Tio, muchas gracias." (Much thanks.) Paco said smiling.

He walked them into the back of the house to a small room, "You can sleep here for the night but tomorrow you must go. I can not have you here, it would cause us much trouble, Si senor?"

Paco sat on the bed and kicked off his sneakers as his eyes slowly closed again listening to Horatio and his uncle talk.

Horatio nodded, "I understand, Si, comprende senor. Muchas Gracias." Horatio said offering his hand.

The older man smiled at Horatio, "I am Ricardo Vega, Me dió gusto conocerte." (Nice to meet you.)

"A mi tambien me dió gusto conocerte. (It's nice to meet you also.) Thank you for your hospitality."

He smiled with narrowing eyes, "Denada. Do you not have a name senor?"

Horatio looked down and nodded, "Horatio."

His brows furrowed as he tried to pronounce it with his Spanish accent and left off the H. "Oratio, si, very uncommon name here in Colombia. Thank you for helping my nephew, Oratio. Paco sometimes thinks he is an adult but he does not know what the polica y rebels are capable of." He said looking over to Paco who was out cold on the bed.

He chuckled, "Sleep for the night, if you are hungry you are welcome to eat what you find in the refrigerator. The bathroom is right through that door." He pointed to his right and began to walk away. "Oh and senor, don't drink the water. Buenos noche." He said walking away.

Horatio sighed heavily as he looked over to Paco's small sleeping form. He walked over to the bed and picked up a colorful quilt, covering Paco's body as the young boy sighed contently in his sleep. He watched him for several minutes and headed into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and washed up noticing the tube of toothpaste. He put a small amount of the gel on his finger as he cleaned his teeth and rinsed the water out making sure not to swallow it. He looked into the mirror as he wet his hands and ran both of them through his dry hair and over his itchy stubble. He looked over to the small shower stall and shook his head, knowing he didn't have time for this right now.

He had no way to get in touch with the judge but he knew the judge was still aware of his every move. It was only a matter of time before Ratner got in touch with him again, and he didn't want Paco there when it happened.

He folded the towel he used and dried off the sink walking out of the bathroom feeling somewhat refreshed. He sat down on a small wooden bench in front of a table made out of wood as he picked up a pen and began writing on a small piece of paper.

He finished after a few minutes and laid down the pen and took the small piece of paper, folding it in half as he got up and walked over to Paco. He watched him for a few minutes when suddenly a flash went off in his mind and he saw Ray Jr. blindfolded and tied to a chair. He shook his head to clear the image as he lowered the blanket and very carefully placed the note into the boys pants pocket doing his best not to wake him.

He again covered the small boy up with the quilt and kneeled down on one knee as he ran a tender hand over his forehead whispering, "Suena con las angeles." (Sleep with the angels, Paco)

He felt his emotions take hold of him as he stood up to leave. He exhaled heavily knowing it was best to go now but wished he could say a proper goodbye to the young boy who helped him so much and really did save his life. He pursed his lips together and nodded as he turned and quietly walked to the front door.

A voice came from out of the darkness, "You are leaving us senor?" The older man asked stopping Horatio.

He turned and faced him as he nodded, "Yes, I think its best this way."

He held his gaze as he nodded slowly, "You are forgetting your satchel." He said walking up to him and handing it to Horatio.

Horatio grinned, "That belongs to Paco but thank him for me, please."

"I will tell him senor, Paco will understand, he is a very bright boy."

"Yes he certainly is, very bright and very brave." Horatio nodded, "Thank you again senor." He said opening the door as the older man spoke.

"Stay out of the light and put the hat back on senor. Vaya con dios." He said as Horatio walked away.

III

He pulled out the map Paco retrieved as he headed up the dirt road knowing it was only a short hike away to Devil's road. He folded the map back up and put it in his pocket as the sun began to rise in the distant horizon. He was at a cross road, just like Paco showed him on the map. He looked around the deserted area scanning as his eyes focus and narrowed. Down the road he saw the green jeep and cautiously headed for it.

The closer he got the more his sixth sense went off. His intuition kept warning him that something wasn't right here. He felt his stomach tighten as the first man suddenly appeared leaning against the wall of a corner bar. It read, "Los Diablos Terminan." (The devils end.)

Horatio's brows went up and his pace slowed as another man appeared further down, walking in his direction now.

Horatio's jaw set as a third appeared standing right in front of the jeep, leaning on it with a sly grin on his face.

'_That makes three, ok, so this has to be the judges men,"_ Or so he thought. He slowed as he approached the jeep and the man in front came around to impede his access to the suv.

"Just where do you think you are going?" He said with a thick accent and grin.

Horatio looked him in the eyes as he slowly put his hands up to gesture, "I'm not looking for any trouble senor."

He laughed as the other two men began to make their way across the dirt road to where Horatio was standing. "Maybe trouble looks for you senor." He grinned.

Horatio sighed looking down but clearly seeing the other two approaching. He remained quiet hoping they would go away but he knew the judge better than that. He was exhausted and doubted if he could take all three right now, as someone yelled out, **"Alto! Alto!"** (Stop!)

They all froze as Horatio looked past the man in front of him to see two green uniformed police officers heading towards the group.

'_Could this __situation__ get any worse.'_ He thought as they came over with their guns aimed on the group.

"You, over there!" One officer shoved the man in front of Horatio with the gun jabbing him in the back, pushing him towards his friends.

"You, over here!" The other officer pointed the gun at Horatio as the police separated them.

Horatio watched him and nodded doing exactly what he said. The officer looked him over as his eyes narrowed. "They bother you, yes!"

Horatio looked over at them and shook his head, "No, no problema aqui."

The officers eyes went wide and he yelled shoving the gun at Horatio, "You lie American, you lie to me! Por que?"

Horatio shook his head, "No, esta bien, No problemo."

The officer suddenly turned his gun and quickly jabbed the butt end right into Horatio's stomach causing him to instantly crumble down to the ground on his knees with a loud grunt as his hat went flying off.

Completely winded he gasped trying to find air. He leaned on one hand attempting to gather a little bit of strength as he took short quick breaths. His bruised and battered midsection was screaming for relief.

Suddenly a phone rang and the officer reached into his pocket as he backed away from Horatio answering it.

Horatio, with help from the jeep, slowly made it back up onto his feet. He watched the group with the other officer as he carefully looked over each of their ID's.

'_Ok, maybe they're not with the judge,"_ he thought observing.

Suddenly the other office snapped his phone shut and smiled coolly at Horatio. He watched him walk over to the other officer and say something in his ear. He wondered what they were talking about.

He didn't like the looks of this at all. '_Time to make a move here_,' he thought as he slowly turned in their direction and took a step.

**"Alto! Alto!"** The officer yelled angrily as he ran towards Horatio.

"I'm not moving, Bueno." He said raising his hands letting them know he wasn't a threat.

The officer shoved his gun into his abdomen and backed him against the jeep. "Don't move American, don't move!"

Horatio kept eye contact and nodded, "I'm not moving." He replied slowly looking down at the machine gun barrel shoved into his gut.

**"Manos arriba ahora! Put your hands up American! Now!"** He growled.

Horatio put his hands up and shook his head, "I'm not—"

The officer took the gun off of him as he moved in closer and looked Horatio in the eyes. He smiled, "You make big mistake coming here American!" He seethed as he lifted his knee right into Horatio's midsection.

"Ugghhh," he grunted as his legs gave out once again and he went down to his knees gasping.

**"Pick him up now!** **Tómelo, lo tiene!"** (Take him! hold him!) The officer yelled as the second officer and the group of men came over and lifted Horatio up. The two men moved to his side, grabbed his arms, and held them behind his back. The officers continued to aim their guns on him and motioned to the third man. **"Trabájelo sobre!"** (Work him over!)

'_What the hell, _'Horatio's eyes widened in shock, "Wait!, Espera!" He groaned struggling in pain as one of the officers laughed.

"American wants us to wait. You think you can come to our country and do what ever you want American. You think you better than us!"

Horatio shook his head, "No, no, I —"

**"SHUT UP! Cállate!"** The officer yelled as he punched Horatio in the stomach causing him to hunch over hanging his head as all his breath was expelled once again.

Horatio gasped as the officer roughly grabbed a handful of hair and pulled back forcing him to hold his head up. He clenched his teeth as he defiantly stared at the officer. He growled struggling to get free.

The hand on his hair tightened more making him wince as he was pulled around like a rag doll, "This senor, is not a mistake, in fact this is an order!"

Horatio's eyes narrowed as recognition set in and he realized who that phone call must have come from. Just at that moment the phone rang again and the officer smiled and released his hair as he reached for it.

"Hola, si, si, un momento." He said smiling while holding the phone to Horatio's ear as the men still held onto him.

Horatio heard the familiar voice of the judge once again, "Hello Lieutenant, enjoying your stay?" He laughed. "You do remember little Ray, right?"

He clenched his teeth, "Yes."

"Now Lieutenant you sound rather angry, tisk, tisk."

"Do you want me to play your game judge or are you gonna keep stopping me at every turn?" He said tersely.

"I would be very careful with your tone Lieutenant. You're forgetting who's in charge here."

"This is between us judge. I thought we had a deal?"

He laughed, "Ah yes, the deal Lieutenant, if you can make it to me alive that is."

"Well, if you give me a fair chance, that may actually happen. I'm at the jeep, just have them let me go and I'll follow your directions."

"Of course you will Lieutenant, but all in good time my friend."

"What's that supposed to mean judge?"

He chuckled, "Oh just a little pay back is in order first Lieutenant. The rebels were supposed to take care of that for me but it seems you gave them the slip. I compliment you on that move but now you will pay and there is no getting away from it. So do try to enjoy yourself Lieutenant."

Horatio clenched his teeth and began to struggle as the phone was pulled away and the officer spoke to the judge, "Yes, Si, si, yes we will." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket as he grinned.

Horatio struggled as the officer held his eyes and pulled his baton off his belt.

He took a step back as he flipped it in his hand and took one long lunge forward as he jabbed it right into Horatio's midsection.

Horatio hunched over and grunted in pain as they held him up pulling him by the hair again.

The officer grinned to the other man throwing the baton to him, "Work him over good, we'll tell you when you can stop, you understand?" He commanded as the man nodded and stood in front of Horatio.

Horatio tightened his already sore stomach muscles as much as he could before the blows began to land over and over again. He grunted and groaned as the baton met its mark again and again and his legs began to give out and buckle.

He was gasping for breath as his hunched over body was pulled and straightened up as one of the men yanked on his hair heaving him upright again. The officer motioned to the man and he gave him the baton back as he shoved it under Horatio's chin making him hold his head up.

"Had enough yet, senor?" He snarled at Horatio with hateful eyes.

Horatios breathing was ragged as his jaw set and he held his tongue.

"Let him go!" The officer snapped as Horatio's body collapsed down to the dirt with a heavy grunt. He was on his knees gasping and leaning on his hands, as he slowly tried to lift himself up again but met with resistance from the officers boot on his shoulder.

"Stay down senor." He said smirking and shaking his head.

Horatio looked up tasting blood and glared as a wide grin grew on the officers face. He swung the baton quickly catching Horatio off guard as it connected with his right temple.

Everything went black as his arms gave out and he crashed face first to the ground. His body lay lifeless sprawled out in the dirt as the officer chuckled, "I think you had enough now senor."

"Get him up and put him in the jeep!" The officer ordered to the men.

They watched as the men lifted Horatio and put him in the front seat of the jeep letting his body fall over across the passenger seat as well.

"Bueno! Now all of you disappear and don't go near him again, comprende!" The officer snapped.

"Si." They nodded and walked away quickly as the officers laughed and continued on their patrol.

III

Calleigh tossed and turned moaning and groaning in her sleep trying to find a comfortable position as she continually squirmed on the bed. Slowly a warm hand slid around her waist to her smooth firm stomach and held her close. She relaxed as she sighed in her sleep feeling his closeness and warm skin against hers. His warm breath made her skin tingle as he pressed his lips softly against her bare shoulder whispering, "Mmm, I love holding your beautiful silky body in my arms."

Calleigh sighed softly as he slid her hair over to slowly kiss and nuzzle her neck as his arm tightened around her pulling her even closer alongside him. He moaned softly near her ear "You smell incredible and are driving me insane right now."

Calleigh chuckled low as his hand slid to her side and he slowly dragged it all along her hip down to her thigh and silky soft leg. She moaned low as his fingertips slowly tortured her as they slid effortlessly back up to the curve of her hip. "Mmm, so soft," he murmured as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

She moaned softly feeling every sensation his gentle touch caused in her. His velvety soft tongue sliding along her neck and his warm breath at her ear as he tenderly caressed her with his loving hands. She pressed her head back against him closing her eyes in bliss as he delicately kissed his way along her cheek. His hand slid easily across her pelvis and into her soft curls as his fingertips slowly teased. She turned her head more to meet him as her desire became unbearable and she finally captured his lips in a long drawn out searing tongue kiss.

"**Calleigh! Calleigh! Open up!**" A man called out at her front door.

Calleighs eyes snapped open as she awoke with a start sitting right up hearing the loud banging. "Horatio! Horatio…" She called out in a daze as she ran for the front door hearing the banging again and again. "I'm coming!" She said with her heart pounding as she quickly unlocked the door and her eyes went wide in shock.

"John?" She asked blinking a few times clearly confused.

TBC….

* * *

So now what do you all think? Hmm. 

First Horatio and not exactly what you all thought for Calleigh... Hmm? -LOL- And how can you forget little Paco.

Ok, I am all ears. Let's hear it and be nice. LOL


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Ok, so here we go again and thank you for all the great and unbelievable inspiring words. You guys are the greatest and I am glad you are enjoying my story. So hang on and Enjoy some more. Calleigh fans look out!_

* * *

"John?" She asked blinking a few times, looking at him clearly confused.

"I need to talk to you." He said giving her the once over.

She turned back to look at the clock and then glared at him, "It's 5 in the morning are you out of your mind?" She said visibly upset.

His eyes narrowed on her as he began to shove his way inside. Calleigh was shocked as she was thrown backwards. Once inside he made a point of slamming the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you damn it! Right now, not later!" He said getting very close to her.

Calleigh held her ground and looked up at him furiously, "You're drunk! Get out now John!"

He exhaled heavily, "I really need to talk to you Cal, please." He said looking her over and licking his lips.

She crossed her arms over her chest and repeated her words again in a firm tone, "Get out now John or I'll call the police."

"Why are you being such a bitch to me?" He said raising his hand as his fingers gently glided her hair off her shoulder. "Don't you remember what we had together, c'mon gorgeous."

She cringed inside but held her ground as she grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist. "I want you out right now!" She said raising her voice and shoving him toward the front door.

He spun around and broke her grip on his wrist as she shook her head at him in shock, "Don't do this John, just leave and let's forget this ever happened."

Swiftly and unexpectedly he lunged at her grasping her wrists holding her tight as she winced in pain and tried to pull away. "Calm down, I just want to talk to you." He said softly slurring his speech while leering at the open buttons of Horatio's shirt that she had on.

"If you wanted to talk you wouldn't be hurting me right now, would you!" She grimaced as he turned and shoved her back down onto the couch.

Calleigh gasped as she glared up at him while pulling down her shirt to cover her legs more.

"Keep your voice down, I know you have meddlesome neighbors." He said as his eyes slid along her bare legs.

"What? Just how long do you sit outside and watch John?" She asked glaring angrily at him.

He sat down on the couch next to her, "Look, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately and I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean all those things I said and you're not a bitch but you're incredibly stubborn and you just make me so angry sometimes.

Calleigh turned to him and listened in disbelief that he was in her home at five in the morning drunk and uninvited.

"I care for you Calleigh," he said turning to her as he put a soft hand on her bare leg."

Calleigh wanted to crawl out of her own skin but she held it together knowing this could get a lot worse. She gently leaned forward on the couch and lifted his hand off of her leg.

"John, why don't we talk about this tomorrow, all right, I'm exhausted and now is not the time for this, ok?" She said softly hoping he would understand through his drunken haze.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know it's late or early." He chuckled, "I'm sorry like I said, I really need to make things right with you tonight, I love you Calleigh."

Calleigh's heart began to pound as she closed her eyes in disbelief. _'This is not happening,'_ she thought as she shook her head. "John I told you I didn't mean to hurt you but my heart belongs to someone else, let's just leave it at that, all right?"

He shook his head, "Yeah Horatio. I know but where is he now Calleigh, when you need him most? I'm here for you Cal, right here. I'll always be here." He said reaching for her shoulder as she quickly flinched and got up."

He gave her a look and got up holding her gaze as he moved closer.

She put her hand up, "Stop John, you should go, now. Please go."

He sighed softly as his shoulders slouched and he nodded in defeat, "You're right, I should go." He said turning and heading for the door.

Calleigh breathed out in relief when he turned around and slowly walked to the door behind him.

He put his right hand on the knob and turned the lock with his left, unexpectedly locking it, as he turned and quickly grabbed a hold of her.

Calleigh gasped and her eyes went wide as she shook her head no. "John, what are you doing, let go of me."

He held her gaze, "Ssh, I know you want this just as much as I do." He said gripping a tight hand on the back of her head and pressing his lips roughly to hers as the liquor on his breath nauseated her.

Calleigh shoved at his chest pushing him back while at the same time using her knee taking John out with a vicious groin shot.

**"Arghh, You bitch!"** he growled as he doubled over and held himself.

She ran right into the bedroom and picked up her cell opening it as she quickly pressed the buttons. He stormed into the bedroom and knocked it right out of her hand before she had time to complete the call.

**"Stop it John! Stop I said—"** She yelled as he grabbed her arms and flung her back against the wall momentarily dazing her as she fell to the floor in a heap.

"Look what you're making me do; I didn't mean that, are you ok?" He asked slurring as he bent down toward her.

She closed her eyes as he ran his hand softly over her face, "Please John, just go, please." She asked in a daze.

"See how nice you said that, do you see what I mean. You do love me too, see." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

**"No! I don't love you, now get out!"** She yelled shoving him backwards as he tumbled over.

He jumped up as she did, grabbed her and threw her back down to the floor covering her mouth roughly with his hand as he laid his weight right on top of her.

"Shut up! If you yell like that again, I swear I'll gag you bitch!" He growled pulling on her hair.

He removed his hand as she writhed under him and groaned, "Get off John!" She growled as she rammed her hand against his chest pushing with all her might.

He laughed, "C'mon gorgeous, you know you want this too, stop fighting it."

"I don't John, please get off me you're drunk!" She begged as he glared at her angrily.

He balanced himself as he straddled her legs and sat up keeping his weight on her as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Calleighs eyes went wide with fear, "No John, don't do this!" She said as she began to thrash about breaking his hold on her, striking him with her flailing feet.

Calleigh swiftly crawled on her knees and reached for her cell pressing a button down as he quickly grabbed her foot and dragged her across the floor on her stomach. She dropped the phone with a yelp as he violently yanked her back towards him.

She didn't know the call connected as a bleary eyed Frank opened his cell answering, "Tripp" looking down at the caller ID to see it was Calleigh's number.

"Calleigh? Calleigh?" He called out as he heard voices clearly arguing. He listened attentively for a moment.

**"Get off me John, stop this right now!"** She yelled.

"C'mere slut! No really means yes to you, I know what you want Calleigh!" He said snarling behind her as he forcefully grabbed her hands, quickly handcuffing her.

**"John, stop it! Stop!** **STOP!!!"** Panic clearly tore through her as he completely manhandled her while restraining her hands behind her back. She was in shock that he had her at such a disadvantage so quickly. She felt helpless as she prayed silently, '_Dear god don't let this happen_.'

Frank was quick as he pulled on his pants and picked up his home phone calling Eric but still listening to the open call. He was out of the house in seconds continuing to listen to Calleigh fighting with all her might against John. "Just hold on Calleigh we're coming" Frank said under his breath.

**"Shut the fuck up bitch or I swear I'll hurt you!"** He said pulling on her hair making her cry out as he lifted her head back to him.

"**Stop!!!"** She yelled in his face.

**"Shut up!"** He said backslapping her, "Shut up and I promise you'll enjoy every moment of this." He said running his hand up the back of her bare thigh and over her ass groping roughly. He lifted the long shirt up as Calleigh tried to roll over but couldn't as he held onto her hips. She kicked her legs as he leaned his weight down on her back and whispered near her ear. "You smell so nice, I want to taste you, I want to lick you all over."

She groaned and struggled under his weight as she felt his arousal pressing right into her backside. Her head was spinning as a million thoughts were erupting in her head and not one of them made any sense right now.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried softly again, "John please stop this, Please John, uncuff my hands, let's talk."

"Ah, see, that's it baby, talk nice to me I like that. I love when your voice is so sweet and soft, you turn me on like crazy. Don't you feel how hard I am for you right now?" He said sliding his hand slowly down her back and over her ass as he quickly turned her over.

He pulled off his shirt as he sat up between her legs using his body to keep her legs open to him. He leaned over her and slowly starting kissing her as she bit down on his lip, hanging on as he shouted, **"You fucking bitch! You want it rough, I'll give you rough!"** He snarled.

**"Stop it John, stop it!"** She yelled now hoping someone would hear and began struggling and writhing all around. 'I can't let this happen, fight Calleigh, fight,' she said to herself.

**"Shut up!"** He growled as he backslapped her across the face, **"I'm gonna give you what you want right now bitch!"**

Calleigh groaned, dazed momentarily from his blow as he reached down and ripped her shirt wide-open sending buttons flying all over the place. He growled as his hands groped her breasts and his head went straight down in between them.

She cried out, **"NO! Stop!!! No!"** She yelled again as his left hand quickly covered her mouth and he snarled at her.

"I'll show you how a real man fucks!" He said as his right hand reached down and yanked at his belt buckle opening it with ease.

Calleighs eyes widened as she began to struggle with all her might twisting and squirming under him as she squeezed her legs shut around him.

"No you don't," He said as he grabbed her, picking her up as he flung her back down on the bed. She kicked at him lying on her back as he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, standing in between them as he unbuttoned his pants.

He licked his lips as his hand slid along the length of her chest continuing on down lower to her warm center. He growled low as he felt her warmness and moved his hand around roughly. "Yeah baby your hot for me already, aren't you. I'm gonna give it to you all day. You're gonna beg me for more."

Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut holding back her tears as her anger fought to stay in control, "Please John, don't do this, please." She tried again asking him as gently as she could in the moment.

"That's right, beg me for it; tell me how much you want it baby." He said leaning his weight down on her making her completely helpless underneath him.

He kissed her neck and began groping her breasts as he nipped and bit causing her to gasp. He grabbed her left leg and held it open as he rubbed himself against her warm covered center.

"That's right baby, go with it, you love this don't you?" He said in a drunken haze of lust with his eyes closed.

She could take no more and finally screamed out as loud as she could, **"Helpppppp!!!"**

John's eyes went wide as he released her leg and shoved his hand over her mouth pressing down hard.

"What the fuck are you doing? You think someone's gonna hear you? Wait, you think Horatio's gonna come to your rescue or something?" He laughed and shook his head, "No one's coming to help you Calleigh, especially him!" He said frostily as he closed his strong hands around her throat slowly choking her whispering, "He's probably dead already."

Calleighs eyes welled up listening to his words as she struggled for breath turning red. He slowly rubbed himself up and down against her satin underwear tightening his grip around her throat. She blinked as she felt herself fading, losing consciousness and tried her best to hang on knowing what was going to happen next if she didn't.

He leaned over her and whispered, "That's it, just relax and lie still for me baby." Her eyes slowly closed as she was almost unconscious and completely out of breath.

He released his hold as Calleigh laid still, dazed from his choke hold and out of energy from his angry assault.

He leaned over her and kissed her lips as she whimpered incoherently. He began kissing down her neck and chest as he softly palmed her breasts looking into her watery eyes. "Sto…p…" She slowly said trying to breathe feeling drained of energy as a lonely tear slid slowly down her face.

He gasped rubbing against her, "Ohh yeah baby, I have to feel you right now. I'm dying to be inside your hot little box. I can't wait another moment to fill you up." He sneered breathing heavily as he let his pants drop and stepped out of them. He opened his legs wide spreading hers further with his, as he lifted her legs up to his chest and slid his hands down her silky soft skin in a long caress.

"Oh yeah, I miss you baby and I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow. You'll never want Horatio again after this, you'll only want me." He said closing his eyes completely immersed in her. He leaned over her again kissing her lips as his head was abruptly yanked backwards and John went flying head first into the wall.

**"What the fuck are you doing?"** Eric shouted in a rage holding his gun on him as he kicked him to the floor. "You piece of shit! You're under arrest!" He bellowed as he grabbed John by the hair and punched him square in the face; flipping him onto his stomach and shoving him face down roughly to the floor cuffing his hands behind his back.

Frank held his gun on him and shook his head as Eric went over to Calleigh.

"Calleigh, Calleigh?" He spoke softly to her as he pulled her shirt closed and Frank threw him a quilt. Eric helped her to sit up on the edge of the bed as he wrapped the quilt around her battered body.

He held her gaze, "Cal, are you ok?" He asked as Frank un-cuffed her hands and she rubbed at her bruised throat in a daze.

She nodded yes and swallowed hard talking in a raspy voice, "He... choked me." She strained to get the words out as her neck and throat ached.

Eric pursed his lips as he examined the purple ring around her neck. He looked over to Frank and shook his head.

"Stay with her for a minute Frank." He said getting up and dragging John off the floor, walking him out as a rather loud bang was heard and Eric's voice resonated clearly and loudly. He threw John right into the wall again and beat the shit out of him. John slid down the wall in a heap as Eric roared, **"You piece of shit, how could you do this to her, you're a police officer! We should have kept you locked up."**

John groaned and laughed in his drunken state. "I'll be out by noon, you can't hold me. She let me in, I didn't break in." He smiled, "She wanted it, yeah she wants me bad the little slut, she's a cock tease!"

Eric's eyes went wide as he yelled, then bent and started wailing on John wildly with his fist. **"You piece of shit, you're gonna pay for this, you're going to jail!"** Eric growled almost out of breath and completely out of control.

Frank came walking out as he heard the commotion and ran over to Eric grabbing him, pulling him off of John.

"Eric take it easy, easy man, we got him, It's over, all right."

John began laughing on the floor as Frank barked, "You're going to prison John, we have it all on tape. We have Calleigh telling you to stop, over and over again."

John kept laughing in his drunken state, "She said no but she wanted it, they all say no but then beg us for it. You both know it's true! She's just another slut!"

Eric shook his head grinding his teeth together as Frank held him back. "What's true is you need some serious mental help!" Eric snapped out.

Calleigh stood behind Frank as she suddenly went charging toward John yelling, **"You son of a bitch! I hope you rot in jail! I hope they tear you to shreds!"** She said as her fist connected with his chest and face. Eric grabbed her and held her back as she screamed at John over and over again. **"You son of a bitch!"**

"Frank, get him out of here." Eric said as Frank quickly removed John handing him over to two officers outside.

Calleigh quickly put a hand to her head as she closed her eyes a moment feeling dizzy. Eric was quick as he caught her going down and he gently lowered her to the floor.

"Calleigh! Calleigh! Answer me Cal." He said taking her pulse and yelling out "Get an ambulance Frank!"

III

Calleigh felt like she was dreaming as she heard muffled voices in the far off distance slowly coming closer and closer. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared up at the ceiling in a total state of confusion.

"Calleigh can you hear me?" Came a soft male voice as Calleigh blinked suddenly and focused on his beautiful blue eyes.

It took her a moment as she gasped and jumped right up into a sitting position feeling the room suddenly spin as Dr. Gannon held onto her arms and laid her back down gently on the bed.

"Easy sweetheart, you're ok, just a bit dizzy that's all." He said trying to soothe her as she flinched at his touch.

His brow went up as he lifted his head and looked over to Alexx.

Calleigh turned as she followed Joe's eyes.

"Honey, are you ok? Do you know where you are?" Alexx asked softly.

She nodded as she ran her hand over her achy throat. "Hos…." She tried to talk but was to dry and sore.

"Here try this," Alexx said handing her a cup of water as she slowly took a sip.

"Horatio?" She questioned as she looked at Alexx.

"We haven't found him yet Calleigh, do you remember?"

She nodded yes sadly and slowly sat up clenching the sheet in her hands. Joe stood back and let Alexx talk with her as he observed her reaction.

Her eyes suddenly went wide and then narrowed as she looked at Alexx, "That son of bitch, I'll kill him!" She said boiling with rage as she tried to sit up more and Alexx stopped her.

"Sit back honey, let the dizziness pass. You need to rest right now."

"Did they get him? I remember going at him but Eric and Frank…."

Alexx grinned, "Yes, you remember well honey. Eric and Frank had to pull you off him, and I heard you really have a nice right hook too!"

Calleigh sighed shaking her head, "He just pushed his way in and he wouldn't leave and then…." Her eyes welled up as she looked over to Joe and then Alexx. "Oh god, please tell me he didn't…." She bit down on her bottom lip. "He didn't…."

"No honey, he didn't. You stopped him Calleigh, nothing happened."

"What the hell was I thinking, I mean. I was dreaming and next thing I know, I heard banging on my door and I could only think of Horatio. I thought it was him and I opened the door to find John. I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not! You have Horatio on your mind and John took advantage of that fact. He's going to jail Calleigh, just forget him honey, he's not worth your energy anymore."

"He just wouldn't listen Alexx, I kept telling him to stop and he just kept it up."

"I know honey, I know." Alexx said trying to ease her. "Ok, enough talk about this try to get some rest now, all right."

"Do I have to stay here?" She asked looking at Alexx and then over to Joe.

He slowly made his way back over to the side of her bed and gave her a little smile. "I'm not that bad, am I?" He said raising a brow at her.

Calleigh smiled instantly and shook her head, "I didn't mean you Joe."

He gave her a wink, "Well, I would like to keep you overnight for observation. I want to make sure you're ok Calleigh. You took a pretty good beating this morning and it would give me some peace of mind to make sure you don't have any physical after effects with all the swelling and bruising."

She looked over at Alexx with puppy dog eyes and back to Joe.

Alexx chuckled, "I'm going to stay with you, ok honey?"

"No! I mean no, you don't have to, I'm okay Alexx really. I just want to rip John apart but other than that I feel fine."

Alexx gave her a confused look, "Calleigh honey are you sure you're all right?" Alexx knew Calleigh all too well and her thick shield of armor was up as she kept her true feelings hidden safely beneath it.

"I'm fine Alexx and it's just the night, right Joe?" She asked looking back over to him.

"Yep, just the night and I'm on call the entire evening so she won't be alone."

Calleigh grinned at Joe and over to Alexx, "See, it's all right and Joe will be here if anything comes up. Please go home and get some rest Alexx and thanks for staying at the lab with me too. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning at the lab."

Alexx chuckled, "I'll see you bright and early here first, you're going to need a ride honey." She chuckled as Calleigh nodded. "Thanks Alexx."

"Ok girlfriend but don't hesitate to call me regardless of the time if you need me or just want to talk." She looked up at Joe. "Same goes for you honey, call me for anything, ok?"

Joe scratched near his temple and grinned as he let his voice go deep, "Of course doctor Woods."

Alexx shook her head as they both chuckled, "All right then, I'll see you both later." She said heading out as Joe walked with her.

Calleigh watched them both stroll out as she slowly sunk down in the bed. She sighed heavily resting her head back as her eyes welled up and she whispered, "Horatio, just give me a sign, anything, please let me know you're okay." She said closing her eyes trying her best to envision him and forget everything else.

She slowly fell into a deep sleep as Joe and Maria walked back into the room. He gave Maria a nod as they both exited out quietly and left her to rest.

III

A few hours elapsed as Calleighs eyes snapped open and she groaned, "Get off me!"

Joe watched her gradually come around and gave her a soothing smile. "You're ok, just dreaming."

She blinked lazily as she rubbed her eyes and groaned in pain sitting up as she raised the bed. "Joe, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

Joe pulled his chair closer to her bedside and grinned, "Well, I am your doctor and it's still early, you only slept a few hours."

Calleigh looked around the room as flashes of John went off in her head, seeing him above her again as she froze.

Joe stood up, "Calleigh, sweetheart, you're ok, look at me." He put his hand on her right shoulder and she jumped.

"What?" She asked blinking several times at him in confusion as she raked a shaky hand through her hair.

Joe held her eyes, "It's over Calleigh, he's gone and he's not going to hurt you again. You understand?" Joe soothed softly knowing exactly what she was going through, he saw it way to often being a doctor.

She nodded slowly as her eyes filled with tears, "How could I have been so stupid." She barely whispered.

"Calleigh, this wasn't your fault and from what I understand, he already belonged in jail. Don't blame yourself for this and thank god you're such a strong woman."

She snorted a laugh, "Yeah, he had me down and cuffed in seconds, some strong woman I am."

"Hey, I meant your mind." He said seriously holding her gaze.

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Thanks Joe, I'm sorry, I just can't see past my own anger and frustration right now."

Joe smiled, "Oh I think you're doing just fine right now."

Calleighs brows rose with a question, "What do you mean?"

"Well sweetheart, just for starters for you to say that, means you're aware of everything, especially your own anger. That's a good thing Calleigh."

Calleigh nodded realizing her own words as Joe gave her a sympathetic smile. She shifted and groaned again.

Joe moved closer, "I need to examine you, ok? If you want I can have Maria come in too."

Calleigh shook her head, "No, it's ok Joe, I'm ok." She answered him with ease but he wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself as she repeated the words again.

He lowered the blanket to her waist and lifted her gown just off her right side as she quickly grabbed his hand tightly stopping him as she whispered, "Wait."

He lifted his head as his eyes met hers and he saw the steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. She pursed her lips as her body trembled and Joe released the gown and covered her hand with his left hand sandwiching it between both of his.

"Calleigh, it's ok, you're safe." He said softly, holding onto her shaky hand with both of his as he sat down on the side of the bed.

She nodded as her chest heaved. "I don't—" Her words caught in her throat.

Joe leaned forward to the side table and grabbed the box of tissues. "I keep telling the administrator we need softer tissues, these things are like cardboard."

Calleigh chuckled as he handed it to her and she wiped her face and nose. "More like sandpaper." She smiled with a sniffle.

He held her green teary eyes for a long moment as her beauty swept him away. Her stunning eyes showed so much pain he wanted to just grab her and hold her; he wanted to tell her it would all be all right. He blinked as she sniffled and reached for another tissue.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"Un-huh, thanks Joe."

"Hey now, if I didn't——"

Calleigh quickly embraced him hugging him so tightly he gasped as he stopped talking. She clung to him and closed her eyes needing to feel strong arms around her, keeping her safe, just as Horatio always did.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly and rubbed her back trying to soothe her, "Hey, hey, you're ok, You're safe, I'm right here sweetheart." He said as she tucked her face into his neck and he felt her wet tears upon his skin.

His heart was breaking for her as he tightened his embrace feeling her tighten her hold on him. She wrapped her arms around his broad chest and muscular back hanging on as he gently slid his hands up and down her back slowly.

She sighed softly into his neck as he closed his eyes being completely pulled in by her. He inhaled her scent and wanted to run his hands through her soft blond hair, imagining what it would feel like to run his fingers slowly through the silky soft strands.

His hands and fingers slid over silky soft skin as he slowly mapped out her back feeling the curve of her spine but not allowing his hands to move any lower. _'Damn it Joe you're a doctor and she's your friend.'_ He reminded himself as a familiar tingle coursed through his body. '_Horatio, think about Horatio.'_ He told himself pulling out of the Calleigh trance he quickly fell into.

Calleigh's grip loosened just a bit as he felt her breathing calm and her body relaxed against his. He smiled as he opened his eyes and was well aware that she fell asleep right in his arms.

The door opened suddenly as Maria and Cathy walked in and froze with wide eyes. He put a hand up stopping them as they both turned and quietly walked out of the room.

Joe knew at that moment what the nurses were thinking but he didn't care as he continued to hold her in his arms for as long as she would allow him too.

Time passed as his back began to ache and his arms grew tired. Calleigh softly moaned in her sleep. She shifted as her arms, tightened again around Joe and her eyes finally opened. She sighed softly right onto his neck and realization hit her as she snapped her head up.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Joe I—"

He smiled and put a gentle finger to her lips, "Ssh, it's ok." He said softly looking into her glassy green eyes.

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip as she stared at his captivating blue eyes, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, I just…."

Joe grinned, "I know that Calleigh, I understand, I'm a doctor, remember." He said leaning her back down against the bed.

Calleigh smiled and nodded with a groan, "Yes, I remember doctor."

"Hmm, I'll take that wisecrack as a very good thing, besides did you know you snore?"

Calleigh's eyes went wide as she slapped Joe's arm, "I do not!"

He grinned and nodded his head in jest chuckling, "Oh yes you do."

"Stop it Joe!" She leaned forward more in doubt, "Was I really snoring on you?"

He chuckled, "Got ya sweetheart."

She slapped his arm again playfully and Joe ducked his head as he laughed.

"So are you hungry, what do say I—"

The door flew open as Maria came through, "Dr. Gannon gunshot victim! He's a police officer and he flat lined twice now."

Calleigh sat right up as Maria shook her head, "It's not Horatio honey, relax."

"Calleigh I have to—" Joe started as she cut him off.

"Go Joe, go!" She waved with her hand.

He rushed out as he turned back, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Calleigh nodded, "Ok, ok go!"

Joe was out the door and gone as Calleigh slowly sat back and exhaled heavily feeling somewhat better than before. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she did feel better and she smiled as she thought of Joe.

Her door suddenly opened again as Eric peeked his head in, "I wasn't sure if you were awake yet? Are you in the mood for a nice cup of Cubano coffee?"

Calleigh chuckled, "Are you kidding, how does one get any sleep in this place. I would love it." She said as she nodded, "Cubano coffee sounds wonderful, thank you Eric.

"Anytime Cal." Eric said with a smile as he became serious seeing her bruises. "How are you feeling?"

Calleigh shook her head, "You know me, I'm fine." She said smoothly with a little grin. "Thank you for helping me Eric."

"Anytime Calleigh. I'm just glad Frank called me, you know. I also wanted to tell you Hagen's gonna pay; the DA said they would treat this as assault and battery with intent. He's going away Cal and he deserves everyday they give him and more."

"She nodded, "Thanks Eric. Did we find any other evidence to help us locate Horatio?"

Eric looked down sadly, "No Cal, nothing on Horatio's phone, but we're working on those plate numbers still. We'll find something soon."

The door opened as Alexx walked in, "Good morning Eric, you're up early."

"Morning Alexx." He replied as he continued, "It is about time I headed over to the lab. I'll talk to you both later."

Calleigh said goodbye as Eric left and Alexx pulled up a chair. "How are you feeling honey?"

"I feel fine Alexx, thanks for coming to get me."

"Sure baby, besides who would bring your clothes." She chuckled as Calleigh gradually got up groaning with aches and pains.

Alexx helped her but Calleigh kept insisting she was fine and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her swollen cracked lip and shook her head as her eyes focused on the purple bruise around her neck. _'What the hell was I thinking; I always check the pep hole.'_ She exhaled heavily, angry with herself. _'Stupid Calleigh, real stupid!'_ She thought as she pulled the gown off and slowly dressed.

She came walking out as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied it with a scrunchy. Alexx smiled and so did Joe.

"Well you look about ready to run out of here." Alexx joked.

Joe shook his head, "Not before I take a look at those bruises first, ok?" He asked softly.

Calleigh nodded, "Sure Joe." She said sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry I stopped you earlier."

"That's all right you were exhausted and needed a nap." He chuckled as he lifted her legs and placed them on the bed lowering it down to make her lie flat.

Calleigh gave him a smirk, "Not a chance I could have gotten away with a sit up exam?"

Joe lifted her shirt and palpated around her stomach and ribs as his voice went deep, "No, not a chance." He said as she groaned and winced in pain.

His blue eyes held her green eyes, "That hurts?" He asked seriously.

Calleigh hesitated, "No, it's just sore is all."

"Sore, huh." Joe answered giving her a long stare. "You have a few nice contusions and I would recommend you rest for a couple of days. Your neck alone is enough to get you a few days off but your ribs, stomach, shoulders and back will get you at least a week or two." He said with sarcasm hoping she would listen.

"No, I'm fine, thanks Joe," she replied sitting up quickly as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure Calleigh?" He asked very seriously holding her gaze."

She put her hand on his and leaned forward sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I really want to thank you Joe, You helped me more than you know." She smiled up at him squeezing his hand softly.

Joe smirked and shook his head, "Are you blowing me off?"

Alexx began laughing as she nodded, "Baby, I was wondering when you were finally gonna get it."

"Alexx!" Calleigh scolded looking over her shoulder as she raised her voice.

Alexx tuts, "Oh don't Alexx me honey, you know damn well you were shinning him on." She chuckled.

Joe's brow went up as he nodded, "Hmm, well, I can see I'm not needed here anymore."

Calleigh got up and stood before him holding his hand, "You will always be needed Joe." She said softly as she leaned on his chest and went on her tiptoes to softly-kiss his cheek. "We will always need you."

Joe's eyes went wide and he felt the heat building in his cheeks as he tried to answer. "You- I- ok- I mean thank you." He said shaking his head clear. "Ok, if you have any problems with pain or shortness of breast-breath," He corrected himself quickly as his eyes widened. "I want a call, ok?" He said looking down and running a hand through his hair.

Calleigh nodded, "Yes Joe."

Alexx chuckled, "I second that Joe, don't worry, you'll hear from us if she has a problem."

"Thank you Alexx." He grinned, "All right I'll send Maria in with your discharge papers." He said as his beeper went off saving him from saying something else stupid. He looked down at the number and nodded. "Ok, ladies, we'll talk soon, take care." He said heading out as Calleigh and Alexx said goodbye.

III

**"Wake up!" **A familiar voice roared.

Horatio's eyes shot opened and quickly closed as the bright sunlight assaulted them. He groaned catching his breath and feeling his head throb as he opened his eyes again hearing the annoying shrill of a phone.

He knew it was close and lifted his head up realizing he was in the jeep, the front seat to be exact, as he raised his bruised and battered body using what little energy he had to push himself upright. He managed to shift, groaning and straightening himself out in the driver's seat as he leaned back and relaxed his pounding head against the head rest.

His hand went to his pants pocket as he felt for the keys but couldn't find them. He moaned as he opened his eyes and looked over to the passenger seat still not seeing them. He let his head drop back against the head rest as his right arm cradled his midsection making him wince. Every part of his body pulsated with pain and he didn't want to move, he just wanted to sleep.

The loud shrill of the phone began again as he furrowed his brows and looked around the jeep. _'That's close,'_ he thought reaching for the glove box that was locked.

"Damn it," he grunted as he shifted and his knee made something jingle. He leaned forward and noticed the keys in the ignition as he quickly pulled them out and unlocked the glove box retrieving the ringing phone.

He opened it with a dry rasp, "Hello?"

"Ah Lieutenant, you're awake, how nice for you."

Horatio remained quiet as he wiped the dry blood from his lip, his pent up emotions ready to explode as he inhaled deeply thinking about Ray Junior. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.

"I thought we had a deal judge?" He asked calmly.

"Oh but we do Lieutenant. You just have to make it to me alive and little Ray here gets to live."

Horatio's jaw set as he fumed, "How many more of your traps should I expect on the way?"

"Now, now, Lieutenant, you sound angry. Don't be a spoilsport and ruin my fun, just do what I say and maybe you'll get to save him. I told you from the beginning this wouldn't be easy, so don't expect it too!" He said with that overconfident arrogant tone.

Horatio sighed heavily, tired of the games now, as his mind and body screamed for medical attention. He closed his eyes as he listened to the judge's voice and did his best not to snap. _'Stay in control.'_ He thought, willing himself to.

"How much longer before I get to see Ray Junior?" He asked anxiously.

The judge laughed hearing his curt tone. "Take out the map and follow the directions and the rest will depend on you."

"What's that supposed to mean judge?" He asked shaking his throbbing head.

"Well Lieutenant, I guess you're gonna find out soon enough." He said laughing as he hung up.

Horatio's left hand gripped the steering wheel as tight as it could while his whole body began to tremble with rage. His boiling emotions almost overflowing as he began to lose it. He exhaled heavily and rested his head back as he grabbed the keys and gingerly got out of the jeep. He pocketed the keys and the phone as he looked around carefully and headed for the corner bar, looking for a restroom.

He walked into the dark bar and stopped putting his hands on his hips as all eyes went to him. He stared back with fire in his eyes holding his ground as one by one they looked away. He looked over to the barmaid who gave him a small smile.

"Hola senor."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on her as his dry horse voice coughed out, "Restroom?"

She pointed to the back of the bar as he nodded to her and slowly made his way in that direction. He walked in and went over to the small sink as his palm pushed on the soap dispenser that of course was empty. He sighed heavily as he rested his hands on the sink and hung his head in disgust. He looked up into the mirror shaking his head as he turned on the water and began to rinse off the dry blood on his lips, face and neck.

He continued to splash the cold water on his face and back of his neck hoping to revitalize himself. He ran his wet hands through his disheveled hair and leaned tiredly back down on the sink collecting his thoughts.

He straightened his shirt and patted the dirt off with his hands and with a quick last glance in the mirror he headed back out to the jeep. He slowly walked around it as he examined the wheels and the spare tire on the back. He shook his head as his hands rested on his hips looking the old green jeep over.

It had two-bucket seats with no doors and no top, it was all open and he knew that was also part of the judge's plan. He walked back over to the driver's side and hauled his tired, battered body up into the jeep. He leaned over with a groan opening the glove box. He took out the map and sat back up as his ribs and stomach kept reminding him of his painful injuries.

His eyes narrowed as he opened it up and found the highlighted route the judge wanted him to take. He scratched at his stubble as his eyes looked for alternate roads, knowing the judge would have more soldiers waiting for him. This wouldn't be the end of Ratner's games, he knew all too well. '_I have to get to Ray Jr.'_ he thought.

He exhaled heavily as he folded the map, making it small as he laid it down on the seat next to him and picked up the camouflage cap. He hit it on his leg a few times, as the dirt came off in a puff and he slipped it on his head. He put the keys in the ignition and started the jeep looking down at the gas gage. It was half-full, as he put his hand on the shift and quickly pulled out, leaving a cloud of smoke from the tires spinning in the dirt.

III

It was a sweltering hot day as the sun beat down on Horatio's head. He was more than happy to find the hat in the jeep, using it for cover but also for the scorching rays of the sun. He drove with his left hand holding onto the thin steering wheel as he folded his sleeve up one at a time.

He reached into his pocket and took out the cell phone looking down at the time, as he slipped it back into his pocket. It was two in the afternoon as he realized he was an hour ahead of Miami time. He wondered what Calleigh was doing and hoped that she found the mangled penny he left for her. He sighed knowing she had to be worried out of her mind but he had faith that Paco would soon deliver his message, letting her know he was alive and well.

He scratched at his itchy stubble driving along the hillside and began to notice numerous people out in the fields. All the while, the roads and hillsides were deserted except for a few cornfields he drove by. He slowed as he saw the guerillas gathered around keeping watch on all the people in the fields.

"This has to be the Coco fields," he said aloud as he picked up speed again hoping to escape any more trouble. He knew the guerillas would be guarding their cocaine very closely and would surely not welcome a stranger, an American stranger for that matter.

He picked up the map as he steered and gave it a quick glance, looking at alternate roads, then looking ahead at the road again as he quickly stepped on his bake and the jeep roared to a stop. The dirt swirled up all around him causing a cloud of smoke. His eyes narrowed as he took in the scene before him pulling the tip of his cap lower over his eyes.

It was a roadblock from the looks of things. Two guerillas stood in front of their jeep that was blocking the road as they waved their guns yelling in Spanish. There was a small bus and two cars sitting idle as a third guerilla stood by the bus shoving people against it as he frisked them roughly.

Horatio shook his head as he exhaled and quickly put the jeep in reverse. He turned his head to look back as a jeep full of guerillas pulled right up behind him.

"Shit" He mumbled turning his head forward again as yelling began behind him and they beeped their horn impatiently. He nodded and put his hand up as he slowly drove forward looking for a way out.

He exhaled heavily seeing the one and only way out was blocked by the guerillas jeep. If he drove off the road to the right that would bring him right into the Coco fields and much more trouble. To his left was a mountain as he carefully glanced at the map hearing the guerillas come up from behind him with two very loud barking dogs.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so what do you think about poor Calleigh? 

And Joe?

And what do you think Horatio will do now?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Ok, here we go again and guess who's back??? Well by the end of this chapter you will know who I meant and you should be happy! Get ready for another roller-coaster ride here with our Hero's. Thank you all again very, very much for all your wonderful comments and reviews. You put a goofy smile on my face and it stays there for hours! Thank you all very much for your words and thoughts, and especially your time, which is truly valued. Thank you to Suzie and Angie, once again and forever More! LOL-- Ladies you make it all happen! Oh and of course to Lady A for helping me with My Spanish phrases. Thank you all!!!_

_Enjoy! Here we go..._

* * *

III 

Calleigh walked into Horatio's office and stopped. Taking in a deep breath and concentrating, she narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Ok handsome, give me a clue." She said as she headed over to his desk and sat down.

She slowly ran her finger through the stack of case files that sat undisturbed in his in-box. "What were you working on last, let's see," she said as she turned in his chair and saw the one file sitting alone on his desk.

She leaned forward, opened it and thumbed through the pictures of the unknown John Doe, burnt victim from a few weeks ago. Her eyes focused on that unidentified mark, "What is that?" She said aloud and annoyed. _'That was also troubling Horatio because he couldn't place it either.'_ She thought, as she remembered him asking if it looked familiar.

She sighed, rubbing her weary eyes and began studying the photo again feeling something vaguely familiar about it.

There was a soft knock on the door as she was pulled from her thoughts, "Hey, sorry to interrupt you Cal." Eric said as he slowly walked in.

She sat up in the chair and shook her head, "Hey, no bother Eric, what's up?"

"Alexx has some interesting news for us and wants us to meet her down in post."

"Is it something on the case?" She asked closing the file and standing up heading towards him.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, she said—"

"Ahem," Rick Stetler stood at the door and he cleared his throat as Eric stopped talking and turned around.

"Ms. Duquesne, Mr. Delko," He said with a slight grin, "You two still expecting to find the good Lieutenant?"

Calleigh glared and Eric pursed his lips, "That's right and we will soon enough." Eric snapped back with a cool self-assurance.

Rick smiled and looked down as he chuckled, "Ms. Duquesne, I need to speak with you and take your statement regarding Detective John Hagen's assault."

Calleigh crossed her arms on her chest as she defiantly stared back at Rick, "Fine, when?" She said quickly holding back her rage at his earlier jab.

Rick nodded, "Tomorrow 3 pm, in the interrogation room."

"Fine, I'll be there," she declared."

Stetler smirked and bowed his head as he turned and walked away.

Calleighs hands came off her chest as she tightened them both into fists and seethed clenching her teeth, "The more I see that man, the more I can't stand him!"

Eric turned to her and gently placed his hands on her arms, "Easy Cal, he's just trying to provoke us."

"Yeah well its working!" She said angrily, feeling helpless and frustrated all at once as a sudden flash went off in her mind. She blinked a few times as she remembered Stetler coming out of Horatio's office.

"Cal, you ok?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to make a quick stop by security, ok Eric?"

"Sure Cal," He said following her out of the office.

Calleigh filled Eric in as they arrived and entered the room. "Hey Paula, I was wondering if you could please give me Sunday's surveillance tape, I need to check something out?"

"Sure Calleigh, let me get that for you." She said nodding to Eric.

Paula scratched her head as she rechecked the video storage unit, "Umm, Calleigh, I'm not seeing it here, did someone already sign it out?" She asked still looking through the inventory of tapes.

"Not that I know of," Calleigh said shaking her head. "Can we take a look at the log?"

Paula smiled, "Sure, I'm curious myself as to how it just up and disappeared." She said opening the book and checking. She shook her head. "No, no one signed it out, that's strange. Maybe they just forgot." She said looking back at Calleigh.

Calleigh shook her head, "I doubt that very much," she said with certainty. "All right, but if you find it please let us know asap. Thanks Paula."

"Sure Calleigh and I'll report now that it's missing." Paula stated as Eric and Calleigh left.

"I have a hunch about this Eric."

"Why would someone take the surveillance tape Calleigh, it doesn't make sense."

"It does if they were trying to cover their ass." She said with a smirk. "But I think I have a pretty good idea who took it and I'm gonna need proof on this before I can say anything publicly."

Eric gave her a look, "You think Stetler took it, don't you?" He said softly as they walked.

"No." She answered flatly with a smile as they both walked into post.

Eric looked at Calleigh totally confused as Alexx and Ryan greeted them.

"Well, you two sure took your sweet time." Alexx said standing next to one of the slabs with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry Alexx, that's my fault." Calleigh said as she smiled and they both walked over. "What have you got?"

"Well for one, the dental records are back and our burnt John Doe is the missing federal agent. Here's his medical record and it's a positive match." She said handing the documents over to Calleigh.

"Oh my god," Calleigh said as she looked over the report.

"Why kill the fed?" Ryan asked confused.

"To side track us and make us think it was Horatio. As a result we would stop looking for him." Eric said as Alexx walked over to another door and slid out a second John Doe burnt victim.

"That's what I first thought but now I'm not so sure anymore. Do you all remember our burnt, John Doe vic from a few weeks back. We never found an ID and the dental records in the system were not a match. Well, here he is and they both share the same wounds and burns. The feds body matches John Doe's exactly." She said as they all looked at one another.

"The same person killed them both." Calleigh said with a slight nod.

"Un-huh." Alexx replied crossing her arms on her chest.

"So who is this vic then?" Ryan asked in bewilderment.

Alexx gave him a nod, "Baby, don't expect me to do all the work now, that's your job."

"We have to look up the MO, figure out who likes burning their victims." Eric said examining the body again with fresh eyes.

Calleighs cell went off as she put her hand up to the team and reached down opening it, "Duquesne"

"Ms. Duquesne this is Agent Cole, I just got word my agents medical records were accessed by your lab." He said rather annoyed.

"Let me explain Agent Cole."

"Please do, because I told you my men were clean and I thought we were working together on this."

Calleigh gnashed her teeth regretting now having to tell him his agent was dead. "It seems our ME has identified the burn victim from the other night, the one we told you about. Agent Cole, I'm sorry to say it's your man, Federal Agent Jenkins, she just received the confirmation on the medical and dental records."

"What, are you sure?" He asked in a stunned tone.

"Yes we are, and we're very sorry for your loss agent Cole." She said speaking softly.

He nodded holding the phone to his ear, "Have you come up with anything new yet? I want the son of a bitch who did this. Jenkins was a good man with a family."

"Yes, I understand." She said in a melancholy tone. "We're getting closer now. We have the killers MO and we also have another body here that matches exactly that of Agent Jenkins. We're going to run a search through our database and should have an answer shortly."

"Ok, please keep me informed as you go along and thank you Detective Duquesne, for helping to identify our man." He said sincerely with a heavy heart.

"You're welcome Agent Cole," she replied quietly, as she closed her phone.

"Let's get on that database search." Eric said as Calleigh nodded.

"Why don't you two get started and I'll meet you back in trace. I just have to check on something first."

Eric gave Calleigh a look, "You're not going to cause any trouble, are you?"

Calleigh chuckled, "Who me, not a chance. I'll be fine and I'll see y'all in a little bit." She said walking out. Thanks Alexx." She said over her shoulder heading quickly out the door.

Alexx, Eric and Ryan all looked at each other curiously.

III

Little Paco ate lunch with his aunt and uncle and headed back to what he knew as home.

He thought about the kind red haired man and tried to understand why he continued on without him. Especially after everything they had been through.

The sun was smoldering hot as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and kicked a rock along the dirt road adjusting his satchel on his back. He took the backstreets to avoid the soldiers and guerillas as the sun slowly began to go down.

He walked and put his hand in his pocket pulling out a piece of chewing gum and popped it in his mouth. He began chewing as he put his hand back in his pocket and pulled out the small pack, counting his pieces and he noticed a folded piece of paper. He stopped walking and shoved the pack of gum back into his pocket as he unfolded the paper and began to read aloud in his thick Spanish accent,

_'Paco,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. I couldn't have made it this far without your help my friend, thank you! I need one more favor from you son if you can manage it. I need you to call this number and asked for Cal-leigh. Tell her Ho-ratio is alive and well, then tell her about the bump in my arm. Tell her "GPS" Paco, tell her the Judge has Ray Jr and he wants to make a fair trade. If somehow you can do this Paco, it would really help us. Thank you for all your help Paco and stay safe son.'_

_Horatio (Pelo rojo)'_

Paco smiled widely as he yelled shoving the paper back into his pocket, "Senor, I help you, I help you senor! Paco's coming!" He said as he turned and began running as fast as he could back to his aunt and uncle's house.

His quick little feet kicked up the dry dirt, as he held onto his satchel pumping his arms and legs as fast as he could. Paco ran and ran until his little body could take no more and he slowed and stopped catching his breath. He opened his satchel and pulled out a water bottle gulping down as much as he could as the rest dribbled out the corner of his mouth. He gasped a deep breath of air as the water refreshed his little overheated body. He put the bottle back and began walking and soon was running once again.

Paco saw his uncle's house coming up quickly as he suddenly stopped short and his feet skidded in the dirt causing a small dust cloud. His eyes went wide as he hastily ducked behind another house watching the big men dressed like soldiers bang and bang on his aunt and uncle's front door.

"Demonios! Los hombres malos están aquí!" He whispered watching. (Oh shit, the very bad men are here.)

He watched as his uncle opened the door and was forcefully shoved back inside by the bad men. He slowly moved in closer as he slipped around back and saw more men searching the area. "Demonios!" He said again to himself as he hunkered down behind a chair out of eyesight. He waited and hoped they would leave soon as he made himself comfortable.

After a while they finally left the yard and Paco crawled over to the back window as he listened to the bad man yell at his aunt and uncle.

"Where is he! Where is Paco Mr. Vega? We know he was here with the red haired man."

Mr. Vega shook his head. "He left this morning with the red haired man."

Paco smiled knowing his tio was trying to help. He quickly got caught up in their conversation, forgetting about the other men still searching all around the house. He heard a sound behind him and turned suddenly as strong hands violently grabbed him.

He growled as he quickly swung his satchel into the man's face, "**Aléjate de mi, orangután!"** (get off me you baboon!)

The man quickly let him go, yelling as blood began to gush from his nose. "**Mi nariz!!, pequeña sabandija, me rompiste la nariz!**" (My nose, you little shit, you broke my nose!) He groaned holding his nose as tears filled his eyes and he yelled, "**Atrapen a ese mocoso, voy a matarlo, pero primero lo voy a convertir en picadillo!"** (Get that kid! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!)

Paco held onto his satchel and began to run away as another big man blocked his path and opened his arms to grab him.

Pacos eyes widened as the man reached for him. At the last second running as fast as he could Paco went down and slid right between the big mans legs, getting back up behind him as he slammed his satchel into his back and ran away as fast as he could into the fields.

The men started yelling after him as three of them began walking into the fields searching for him. Hours went by as Paco watched them search and search from his hiding place in the fields. He saw the main guard who was in the house talking to his uncle come out as he shouted to his men who were gathered together.

"Vamanos! Camina!" ( Let's go!) He growled as they all walked out to the front of the house.

Paco's eyes narrowed as he slowly crawled through the grass watching. He stood up but crouched low as he made his way carefully back towards the rear of the house peeking around the corner to see the men get into two jeeps and drive off.

Paco smirked as he put his hands on his hips curiously wondering why they left now. He crawled up to the back window to see his aunt putting ice on his uncle's face.

He grimaced for his uncle as he slowly lifted the window up and crawled inside.

"Tio, estas bien?" (Are you ok?) Paco asked as he slowly walked over to the chair he sat in. "Tia?" He said low hanging his head.

She smiled and nodded, "Uncle Ricardo is ok Paco, he will be fine."

Paco walked in front of his uncle to see his angry eyes and he immediately looked down feeling badly. "Lo siento mucho Tío, yo no quería que esto pasara. I am sorry uncle, I did not mean for—"

"Nephew, you don't know the mess you got yourself into. Now tell me who the man with the red hair was." His uncle snapped cutting him off.

Paco looked down at the floor and frowned. He shrugged, "I don't know who he is tio. He just an American who needed Paco's help."

"No, NO sorbrino! Digama ahora!" He shouted. "These men that come here Paco, they look for you because of him, you understand poco uno?"

"Si, si mi tio, comprende. I am sorry Uncle Ricardo and Aunt Juanita, I did not mean for this to happen."

The uncle reached his arm out as he pulled Paco to him, "Si Paco," he shook his head as his anger dissolved, "We know you mean well, its ok, estás bien, si."

Paco smiled as his uncle messed his hair and he looked up at his smiling aunt who nodded to him.

"Estas bien Paco," She said with a smile.

"Paco, do you know where senor Oratio went?" His uncle asked softly.

Paco slapped himself right in the forehead and went on quickly in Spanish, "Demonios!!! Demonios!!! ( Oh shit, Oh shit!) I forget, I forget why I run all the way back here… Tio, Tia, senor needs our help, here, si?" He said shoving his hand into his front pocket pulling out the note and handing it to his uncle.

The uncle looked it over and shook his head down at the small boy.

"Paco this will make big trouble for us all, perhaps you will forget about this now. Do you see what happens when you help strangers poco uno."

Paco looked up at him as his forehead wrinkled and his small voice rose up, "No Tio, I can't just forget about him. He needs my help." He said throwing his hands in the air. "He is all alone here tio. Está solo. El esta solo, igual que yo!" Paco said in his broken English, staring up at his uncle in disbelief.

"Paco, listen to me, si. Este hombre es muy malo sobrino, tiene serios problemas pequeño." (This man is a very bad man nephew, he has very big problems, little one.)

Paco shook his head firmly back and forth, as his brows grew closer and his face grew angry. "No Tío, el es bueno, yo lo sé, lo he visto, el Señor es bueno, El me salvó de los rebeldes!" (He is good man, I see for myself, he help me, he saved me from the guerillas! I see, i see! Senor is good!) He exclaimed furiously to his uncle."

The uncle reached for him as Paco shrugged away upset. "Paco, we can not help him, it would cause muy malo problemos for all of us, most impotante por tu, si?"

Paco shook his head taking the note back from his uncle. "How can you no help him uncle, he good man. Está solo. El esta solo, igual que yo." (He is all alone. He is alone here, just like me.) His fiery eyes stared up at his uncle in shock.

"I am sorry Paco but those men said they would hurt, maybe kill us if they found out we helped the American. I do not wish to be involved in this nephew."

"Si tio, si." He said dejectedly. "Can I just use your phone to call the number here tio? You would not be helping him I would, besides no one knows if we help the American, how could they know if we don't tell them, si tio, por favor, por favor?" He said softly as his eyes glistened and he nodded his head in anticipation.

The tall man shook his head back and forth. "No Paco, no phone calls, now enough of this, give me back that letter. You are too young to understand adult matters." He said getting angry again and even more worried for the young boy.

Paco slowly backed away shaking his head, "No tio, Nuh-uh, I help him, I do myself." He said stubbornly smacking his chest hard. "Paco find a way!" He growled.

The uncle stood up reaching for him as Paco quickly turned away and ran down the hall, opening the front door as he ran out into the street.

"Paco wait! Paco come back here! Paco!!!" The uncle called from the doorway watching Paco runaway. He shook his head in frustration. "Paco!" He gritted his teeth slamming the door closed.

Paco grew tired breathing heavily as he collapsed against the wall of a nearby fruit stand. He sat up against the wall reading the crumbled note again in his hands. He wiped at the tears streaming down his cheeks reading the note again and again. He whispered low, "I help you senor, I will find a way. Paco will find a way, you will see. You are not alone, you will see." He said as he sniffled wiping his nose on his arm. He reached into his satchel and took out a water bottle gulping it down. He wiped his mouth and nose on his arm again, drying his tears with his hands as he rested his head back against the wall thinking.

He lifted his head as he heard a woman talking and looked up to see her on her cell phone. He shook his head upset but his eyes suddenly went wide and he smiled. He shoved the note back into his pocket and stuffed the water bottle back in the satchel as he got up from the ground. He slowly followed her as she walked picking out fruits and vegetables from the outside fruit stand. He watched her close the phone and put it back on her belt clip as he smiled.

The woman picked an orange up and a few fell as Paco ran over to help her. "I help you senorita." He said with a grin as she smiled down at him.

"Muchas gracias." She said as Paco accidentally bumped into her and smirked.

"Disculpe señorita, denada senorita." (Pardon me miss, you are welcome) He said quickly walking away as the woman went right back to picking her oranges.

Paco quickly ran away as he ducked behind another house. He slammed his back against the wall and slid down to the dirt. He chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the woman's cell phone.

"I help you senor, I help you now." He said opening the small device.

III

There were three armed guerillas with two very large barking sheppard's. They got out of their jeep and walked right by Horatio without even looking at him. He kept his head low as he watched the guerillas go through their informal shift change routine.

One guerilla waved the bus on through and Horatio actually had hope this might work out. Then he waved another car through as he spoke to the driver for a moment. Horatio slowly pulled up and stopped, watching as two guerillas began to question the next driver. The driver obviously didn't give them the answers they wanted as a result he was forcefully pulled out of the car as the woman next to him began yelling in Spanish.

"**Por favor, por favor, haremos lo que usted diga**!" (Please, please, we'll do what you say.)

"Cállate perra!" (Shut up bitch.) One guard yelled moving around to the passenger side of the vehicle removing the screaming woman, violently turning her so that the front of her body slammed against the hood. He pressed himself right against her backside as he lifted the sundress and began to grope her. The woman turned quickly shoving him off as she slapped and yelled at him. "Cerdo!" (Pig)

The driver reacted immediately and quickly ran to the passenger side of the vehicle to help her but the other guerilla came running over as he released the barking dogs to stop him. Now both the guerillas began to yell in concert as they beat him down into the dirt, punching and kicking him while he was stretched out defenselessly on the ground. The womans eyes widened as she started screaming and crying watching as they hit him over and over. "Detente, por favor detente!" (Stop, please stop)

Horatio had a clear path to escape but his heart broke for the couple in front of him, he wanted to help them but Ray Jr. needed him too. His jaw set as he squeezed the steering wheel and thought about this for a second too long.

One guerilla turned and began walking over to him as Horatio suddenly stiffened.

"A dónde vas?" He snapped. (Where are you going?)

Horatio showed him the map and pointed speaking with his best Spanish accent, "Es este el camino correcto, si?" (Is this the right road, yes?)

The guard quickly nodded to him as the woman suddenly let out a heart-wrenching scream that made them both look over.

The one guerilla had her bent over the jeep and suddenly ripped off her underwear laughing, "Now you do what I want senorita, si." He growled, waving her underwear around as the other men laughed.

The guard yelled at Horatio causing him to switch his focus from the woman to the guard again. "Hey! Te gusta lo que vez? tal vez también quieras un poco!" (Hey! You like what you see, maybe you want some too.)

"No, disculpeme." (No, excuse me.) Horatio said low, looking down shaking his head as the woman screamed again and he couldn't help but look.

The guard watched as Horatio's eyes narrowed and he shouted, "Sal de aquí, muévete, vamos!" (Get out now!)

Horatio exhaled and nodded, "Si, si." He said, as he slowly began to get out of the jeep and the hotheaded guerilla grabbed him, pulling him out with brute force. He fisted his shirt and shoved him up against the jeep face first as he began to frisk him.

_'Nice going Horatio,'_ he thought as the guards hands were hitting all his sore spots. He muffled a groan as he leaned on the hood and his head snapped up when the woman screamed again.

The man who was with her yelled as he hoisted himself off the ground. He grabbed the machine gun from the guerilla quickly pulling the trigger as they struggled over it. The guerilla died instantly his body collapsing to the ground. The second guard went running over and they both began to thrash about with the machine gun.

The guard who was frisking Horatio shoved him out of the way as he went running over to help his comrade. He pulled out a large hunting knife grabbing the man unexpectedly from behind as the machine gun went off again and the second guerillas lifeless body buckled against the car and then slid down to the ground.

Horatio went running as he watched the guerilla cut the man's throat wide open from left to right while dropping him down to the dirt without a care. The woman's scream echoed in the distance, as she crawled to pick up the machine gun and pointed it right at the guerilla. She cried out, "Bastardo! ojalá y te quemes en el infierno!" (Bastard! Rot in hell!) as she pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

The guerilla smiled and started laughing as he stood up, walking toward her with a look of pure evil on his face.

The guard turned swiftly with the knife ready in his hand as the dirt gravel crackled and gave Horatio's feet away.

The guerilla smiled, "Vamos nena, quieres un poco? (C'mon senor, you want to join him, si!)

Horatio put his hands up defensively as his eyes narrowed on the huge hunting knife. He knew this was going to end badly, as the guard's smile widened.

The guard slowly moved away from the woman as he swung the knife at Horatio.

Horatio backed up as they began to circle. The guard would lunge forward with the knife swiping and jabbing towards him.

Horatio waited for him to swing again as he quickly moved forward once his arm passed. Horatio grabbed his wrist as they struggled for the knife and the guard's knee caught him right in the gut. Horatio quickly collapsed dazed with a grunt as his hat fell off.

The guard smiled as his eyes widened, **"American!"** He barked, as he swung again this time hitting his target dead on to his left side. Horatio quickly rolled away getting back up to his feet as his left hand slowly went to his side and blood began to leak over his fingers. He quickly looked back up at the smiling guard who now ran right at him, seeing him hurt and at a disadvantage.

He shoved the knife towards Horatio's chest as they struggled for control again. The guard's hands pushed hard as he suddenly let one drop down, grabbing Horatio's wounded side. He squeezed viciously, making him cry out in agonizing pain as the blood began to pour all over his constricting hand.

Horatio's left hand quickly dropped down and grabbed onto the guards bloody crushing hand. They still struggled with the knife and Horatio let go of his pressing hand as his elbow shot straight up to connect with the guards chin in an uppercut, sending him backwards and down. Horatio's weight went right with him and the knife went sliding right into the guard's abdomen.

Horatio gasped on one knee trying to catch his breath as he slowly rose looking over at the woman crying over the man's dead body. Horatio looked down at his shirt to see the blood pooling and spreading throughout the thin material. He quickly covered it with his hand trying to maintain pressure on the wound looking around as he walked over to the woman.

She turned quickly as her head snapped up at him frightened as she shook her head. "Don't hurt me, Por favor senor."

He held her crying eyes as he shook his head and softly said, "Ma'am, senora, No voy a lastimarte." (I'm not going to hurt you. Bueno, si?)

She looked at him with doubt and slowly nodded, "Si."

"You can't stay here, the guerillas will be here soon, comprende?" He softly said with gentle eyes.

She began to sob as she hugged the dead man on the ground speaking in Spanish.

Horatio was beginning to feel woozy as he slowly inched towards her and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, senora, por favor, you have to go now, please."

She nodded as she stood wiping her face, "Si, si." She said as he closed his eyes and swayed just a little off balance.

Suddenly her eyes went wide, "Oh Dios, señor estas sangrando." (Senor you're bleeding.)

"Estoy bien. I'm ok, but you have to go now, all right, c'mon." He said as she walked to her car.

She looked at him, "This is not my car, it was Miguel's. I can no drive clutch senor."

Horatio nodded suddenly feeling very weak as his legs began to cave and she grabbed him, helping him to stand as she guided him over to the jeeps passenger side.

**"LOOK OUT!"** He yelled shoving her away as she fell near one dead guard.

A growling black German Shepherd jumped right up knocking Horatio back against the jeep, sliding down to the dirt road as he sunk his razor sharp teeth into Horatio's left forearm. Horatio grabbed his thick fur with his right hand, pulling and struggling to get his arm out of the animals jaw.

The woman picked up the machine gun that she found next to the dead guard and pulled the trigger, the gun fired off rapidly into the sky frightening the large dog. Instantly it released Horatio's arm and ran off.

"Senor!" She shouted frightened, getting up off the road as she kneeled in front of Horatio.

"I'm all right, estoy bien." he said as he rested his head back on the jeep breathing raggedly.

Her eyes went wide seeing the bite on his arm and the blood soaking through his shirt. "No, no estás bien, estas sangrando como cerdo en el matadero." (Senor you are bleeding like a stuck pig!" She gasped, "No, no estas bien!) (You are not all right!) She said, as she ripped off the bottom part of her dress and tied it around Horatio's forearm. She tore off another piece as she moved his hand, placing the cloth under it and then replacing his hand back. "Súbete, yo manejo, recárgate en mi, déjame ayudarte." (Get in, I'll drive ok. Here lean on me and let me help you.) She said helping him to stand up.

He nodded his head to her, standing at the moment was more than his body could handle. He slowly slid in the passenger seat while she hastily jumped into the driver's seat and pulled away. He rested his head back and tried to get comfortable as she put a hand on his shoulder

"Senor, senor are you ok?" She asked looking at him worried.

He groaned low, "Yes, thank you."

"You are thanking me." She said in shock. "You saved me from the guerillas and certain death. Now you are hurt and bleeding terrible because of me." She said looking over to him as his head rested back with his eyes closed. She looked down at his red hand that was now completely covered in blood. "Madre de Dios! Senor can you hear me?"

He groaned low, "Mmm."

"It's just a little longer up the road senor, hang on, si?" She looked at him again worried. "Senor, cual es tu nombre?" (What is your name.) She asked as she tried to keep him talking and awake.

Horatio nodded as he felt the jeep pick up speed. He groaned low, "Horatio."

She nodded and spoke with her soft Spanish accent, "Si Horatio, I am Liliana."

"Liliana," he said softly with his eyes still closed. She nervously kept looking over at Horatio to make sure he was all right and still breathing.

III

The judge's cell phone rang as he opened it saying, "Hello"

"It's me," a familiar voice replied.

The judge chuckled, "I was wondering when you would get around to calling me again. Let me tell you, I really liked the pictures of our two love birds. You do well as a photographer." He laughed quietly.

"Umm, right, I went out on a limb for you taking them. So how are things going over there?"

The judge chortled again, "Things? As in our mutual friend, you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, stop screwing around, I need to make this quick."

"Well, I seemed to have lost sight of my good friend at the moment but I am sure I will be able to… contact him again soon enough."

He spat, "What! You haven't completed the job yet? Why are you playing games with him, I told you he's dangerous for the both of us!"

"For you maybe… but not me anymore and since when did you start giving me orders?" he rumbled low. "I think you're forgetting just who you are talking too my friend." He said sarcastically.

"Well his CSI's are tearing this place apart looking for him, they're getting closer."

"They can get as close as they like but they won't find him, there is no way they could figure it out. The men we hired were just diversions for them and they know nothing in relation to his whereabouts. No one does. So you can stop stressing out now."

"Look, you went and did something really stupid getting the feds involved in this. Going after the kid wasn't part of the plan. They're going to know this was an inside job now. The feds won't let this go and neither will his CSI's, I put myself on the line for you. So, just stop with the games and end it once and for all. I want this done and I thought that was what you wanted too!"

He snarled into the phone in a low dangerous voice, "You have no idea what I want! He will pay and I will not make it easy for him or you, by simply killing him. I will have my revenge! It will come from my hand and it will be in front of my eyes! I have waited for this moment and I want to look him in the eyes as I watch him slowly break down into pieces. He will be sorry for the day he crossed me, he will beg me for forgiveness and for the life of his loved ones. I am going to make sure he regrets the day he ever met me!"

_'I regret ever meeting you too,'_ The man thought rolling his eyes. "All right, all right, I have to go." He said nervously looking around.

"Make sure you handle your end or so help me you'll be exposed too. Take care of the plan." The judge growled low.

"I am, Christ! I told you! I'm doing all I can right now, I told you!" He said lowering his tone to a low mutter.

"You had better be!" The judge snapped as he hung up.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so Calleigh is pretty smart eh? 

Paco is loveable!

Horatio is in more trouble than he knows.

The wolf and the Judge, hmm...??? Well, I will leave that for you to decide.

Let me hear what ya think now. LOL


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: First I really need to say thank you all for the wonderful comments and praises! You are all greatly appreciated and very valued. I welcome those of you who are new and thank you all as well for the inspiring E-Mails and PM's. Thanks for letting me know you like my style of writing and crazy twisted, plots. I give special thanks to both my beta's- Suzie and Angie for making this happen and making it very readable. LOL- I also give thanks to my friend lady who has helped me along with my Spanish lessons. Thank you all so very much your words inspire me more and touch my heart._

_For all the new readers, make sure to check out my profile and click on the link to visit my Horatio and Calleigh website. __Ok, here we go and Hang on! _

_Enjoy!!!_

* * *

III 

Liliana drove for about 10 minutes and came upon a small town. Reaching her destination she brought the jeep to a stop. Walking around to the passenger side she gently tapped Horatio on the shoulder, "Come senor, I help you, si?"

Horatio opened his eyes and nodded slightly, "Thank you," he said, as she helped him out and onto his feet. "I need the map." He gasped remembering.

"Map?" she asked looking past him to see it on the seat as she grabbed it. "I have the map senor, now you can lean on me, yes."

He groaned softly as she tucked herself under his left arm trying to stabilize him. She walked him into a small coral building and down a dark hall as she pushed the door open. "Mi casa senor. You can rest here and I get you el doctore."

"No, no doctor, I… have to go." He said struggling to walk.

She opened another door and led him into the room helping him to the bed as she pulled back the covers. "Sit, it's all right."

Completely exhausted he sat heavily as he braced himself with his right hand on the large bed. He looked up at her as she brushed a gentle hand over his perspiring forehead.

"Senor you are burning up, I'll get you a drink." She said softly in her Spanish accent making her way quickly out of the room.

He exhaled slowly, gently, trying not to breathe to deep as each breath caused his whole body to go into an involuntary spasm. He closed his eyes a moment riding out the wave of pain as his mind fought his body for control. After a minute or so he opened them again looking around the dark room. He saw a dresser and a table by the bedside, with a photo of her and the man she was with. She was very beautiful he thought, as her long dark curls reminded him of Yelina. He turned a bit to look behind him and saw another door guessing it was a bathroom.

She walked back in as he looked up and she chuckled, "Senor I am sorry, I forget the light," she said hitting the switch on the dresser as the tiny lamp faintly illuminated the small yet comfortable tan room.

A photo of the beach on the wall stood out as the ocean's blue water brought a soothing calm to him reminding him of Miami. There was another picture on the dresser that he couldn't quite make out as he turned to her and nodded, "Thank you Liliana."

"First you drink the water and then you can thank me senor." She said handing him an open bottle of water.

Horatio looked at the bottle cautiously and then back up to her. Liliana's soft brown eyes sparkled as she cocked her head to the side holding his curious gaze.

She gave him a small smile, "It's ok senor, the aqua is bottled and safe, si," She said holding up the cap that she had just removed.

He nodded as he put the bottle to his lips and guzzled like a starving animal thinking, '_If the cut doesn't kill me, then the water surely will.'_

Her eyes widened, "Easy, easy senor, too much, to fast, no good." She said as he lowered the bottle and inhaled deeply as his body tightened causing Horatio to groan under his breath due to the uncontrolled jolt of pain.

She took the bottle and put the cap back on placing it on the night stand. "I put it here for you, si?"

"Yes, thank you." He said softly looking her over slowly from head to toe. She was about 5'7 with a slender frame and neckline that her dark curls laid upon just over her shoulders. She wore a thin floral spaghetti strap sundress that tightened on her small waist and ruffled near her knees where she tore it. His eyes slid along her tanned glistening legs all the way down to her open sandals.

He suddenly realized he was staring and immediately shifted his eyes downward embarrassed by his actions.

His eyes wandered over to his blood covered hand and back up to her asking softly, "Do you have any peroxide or alcohol?"

Her brows went up as she nodded and walked away. She came back as he looked up at her.

She smiled, "I have two kinds senor, this one," She said holding up a bottle of Tequila, "Or this one," she said holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Horatio swallowed hard and shook his head, "Please tell me you're joking." He said anxiously.

She shook her head, "This is all I have senor. Why you no let me get el doctore, si?" She nodded yes.

"No, no I… I have to go—" His voice caught as he closed his eyes in pain and spoke through clenched teeth. "All right, let's use the tequila, si?" He nodded completely exhausted and out of options.

She walked away and came back with fresh towels as she pulled a chair closer to the bed. "You lay back senor and I'll help you."

Horatio shook his head no, because the moment he put his head down that would be the end of it. He was beaten, clearly dehydrated and totally exhausted. He wanted to lie back for just a moment but he kept thinking about Ray Jr.

"No, I'm fine let's do this sitting up all right." He said as her eyes widened.

She shrugged, "If you lay back it will be better senor."

He shook his head no again, "This will do." He said as he removed his hand and felt the warm wetness spilling down onto his pants. He groaned and clenched his teeth as he leaned back on his right arm.

She looked at him and shook her head as she began to unbutton his shirt, opening it out and to the sides.

"Madre de Dios, necesitas un doctor, estas sangrando demasiado!" She said in shock. (Mother of god, you need a doctor, you are bleeding like crazy.)

"It's all right, just pour it on the towel first." He said softly feeling himself fading, just on the edge of losing consciousness.

"No it's not all right senor," she said nervously as she poured the tequila on the white towel and pressed it onto the deep dark gash located on Horatio's side, right over his ribs."

He hissed as he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut trying to bare the pain. He moaned low trying to hold it in.

She winced in empathy watching him struggle through this, "Please senor, just lay back." She asked softly trying to help alleviate some of his pain.

He gasped hard as she removed the towel and pressed a hand to his shoulder pushing him back gently.

"I will help you, please trust me senor." She said softly as her brown eyes held his and her soft voice comforted him.

He nodded yes, slowly allowing his arms to take his weight lower down to the bed, as he finally laid flat on his back with a low grunt. His legs hung over the edge still making contact with the floor as he tightened his jaw muscles again and again trying to get his body to relax as waves of pain flowed through him.

Her eyes tightened seeing his physical discomfort as she gently sat on the bed beside him trying to warn him. "Ok, I think this may hurt some," she said as she slowly poured the tequila over the deep open wound."

"Unnh!" He grunted in agony as his hands fisted the sheets and his head snapped right up but then suddenly went limp dropping back down like dead weight again.

"Senor, senor?" She called out nervously, frightened seeing his eyes roll back and close.

"I'm…" He swallowed hard with a groan as she gently lifted his head up with her small hand.

"Please, just take a sip, it will help the pain senor." She said putting the bottle of tequila to his lips.

He slowly shook his head away, "No, its, ok…." He said very slowly.

"Please senor, you look… not good!" She said looking at him with wide anxious eyes.

"Did the bleeding stop?" He asked barely in a whisper as she kept her hand at the back of his head.

She looked back down and shook her head, "No, no, you need doctor, please senor!"

"Pour more." He said flatly gritting his teeth together.

She shook her head looking at him feeling guilty for what she was about to do. "Si, Ok, ready," she said as she slowly poured the fluid over the injury site watching him hiss as he sucked in his abdomen causing his whole body to stiffen. She stood up and walked to the right side of the bed and sat down next to him while his body began to tremble lightly.

"Horatio? Senor?" She called out quietly in her Spanish accent, as she wrapped her small fingers gently around the back of his head lifting it up. "Senor, please drink, bebalo, por favor, para Mi?" (For me.) She whispered as she tilted the bottle of tequila to his quivering lips.

He swallowed once, twice, three times, as the warm fluid burned his throat and slid down heating up his empty stomach. She gently laid his head back down as a faint "Thank, you" came from his lips.

"It will help, you will see." She whispered back looking at him.

He felt his shoes being removed and his legs lifted onto the bed causing his body to turn in such a way that Horatio grabbed his left side crying out in agony.

"Sorry senor, so sorry, but I need to get you on the bed," she said struggling with the dead weight of his long legs.

She took the towel and put it gently back on the wound as she lifted his right hand to hold it there. "Keep your hand on this, ok senor?" She said looking at his left forearm that was still wrapped with the material from her dress.

Horatio didn't respond as she ran into the bathroom and grabbed a basin and washcloth speaking nervously in Spanish, "Madre de Dios!"

"Por favor, no lo dejes morir." (Please don't let him die.) She said as she soaked it with cold water and slowly ran it over his face and head gently as he moaned in response.

"Better senor, this will help, si? Now I go get you el doctore." She said as she folded the cloth and placed it down on his forehead.

She looked at him and lifted the sheet up placing it over his chest as she folded it down neatly. She shook her head speaking low, "I'll be right back senor," she said as she turned and pulled the door closed.

III

Horatio laid on the bed hearing voices outside of the room one of them being Liliana's begging in Spanish.

"Por favor! debes ayudarlo, seguro se muere so no lo haces. Por favor!" She pleaded. (Please! You must help him. He will surely die if you do not. Please!)

The bald short man snapped at her, "Es un Americano! Estas tratando que me maten! No puedo ayudarlo. Es un gringo! Estas tratando que me maten!" (He is an American! Are you trying to get me killed! I can not help him, i won't!)

"Please! Please! He tried to save Miguel while rescuing me, we just can't let him die! Don't just stand there do something!" She said in English becoming frustrated as she grabbed the man's hands pleading with him. "You are a doctor, si? You would let a courageous man die who tried to save your friend and your cousin. Where are your moral values?" She snapped at him angrily.

"Callate! Just shut up Liliana, shut up a moment and let me think!" He said in a thick Spanish accent as Horatio moaned. He shook his head, "I don't know how I let you talk me into these things Liliana! Now get me some clean towels, rápidamente!" He said looking Horatio over as he slowly lowered the sheet.

"Dios mio! Hace cuanto tiempo que esta sangrando?" He asked in shock. (Oh my god! How long has he been bleeding?)

She shook her head, "Maybe two hours now on and off, I don't know!"

He shook his head as he sat on the bed and pressed near the wound.

Horatio groaned and shifted his legs as his left hand went to his side and Garcia stopped it, looking at the dog bite momentarily.

"Easy senor, no toque, don't touch it." He said as Horatio's eyes opened slowly and then closed again.

"Liliana he needs to go to the hospital, I can—"

"No, no hosp…" Horatio quickly cut the man off with his eyes still closed but somewhat aware of what was happening around him.

"Please Garcia, just help him, I owe him my life and then some!"

"Mujer, me vuelves loco!" He growled. (Oh, woman you drive me crazy!)

"Ok senor, no hospital, bueno, si?" He said leaning over Horatio.

"Gra-cias, muc…." Horatio mumbled low as his words trailed off.

"Ok senor, lie still and try not to move. You will need stitches."

Horatio didn't respond until he felt an incredible burning sensation that set his nerve endings on fire.

"Unnh!" He groaned. It felt as if acid was being poured onto his skin and eating its way right through it. Both his hands went to the open wound as Garcia quickly held them.

"No senor, you can't touch!" He said looking at Liliana for help.

Liliana sat on the bed on Horatio's right side and took his right hand in hers holding it. "Easy Horatio, try not to move, si?" She whispered as she slid his hair back off his forehead.

Horatio's eyes opened with a glazed over look as he moaned incoherently. "Cal, Calleigh…."

She leaned down closer to let him see her as she spoke, "Don't move, ok, ok senor?"

He blinked as he trembled slightly and let his eyes close again.

She turned to Garcia whispering, "Can't you give him something for the pain?"

He glared back at her, "Like what? I have nothing to give him! I am a medical student remember, and he belongs in a hospital Liliana."

Horatio's eyes shot open as he groaned in a panic, "No hospital, Ray Jr. I have to get to Ray Jr." Vivid images in his mind going off as he saw Ray tied to the chair and then a flash of white as his mother's battered body lay motionless on the floor.

Garcia and Liliana held him as they both spoke, "No hospital Horatio, its ok, bueno, rest, Ssh, lie still," she said hanging onto his fighting hands.

"Easy senor, No hospital, bueno, it ok, no problemo, si." Garcia said shaking his head at the woman. "Sostenlo y no lo sueltes!!" he growled low. (Hold him and don't let go.)

She nodded as he held Horatio's left hand with his right and poured alcohol right over the wound again with his left.

Horatio hissed deeply and tried to make a grab for the wounded area, as they both held him down until he finally stopped thrashing and slowly passed out.

"Bueno, he is out, now give me those towels and light a candle so I can cauterize this needle."

III

Calleigh walked into the locker room and headed straight for Horatio's locker. She tried two numbers on the lock, first his starting date at CSI and then the date that it all began for them, when they finally became a couple on the beach that day. She smiled remembering as she finally figured out his code and opened the lock.

She opened the door as his aroma suddenly surrounded her and she closed her eyes inhaling him deeply. She sighed as she opened her eyes and began a complete search of every inch of his locker. She took out his extra blue suit and laid it down over the bench making sure his whole locker was visible to her eyes.

She found nothing as she put the suit back and dragged the bench over to his locker stepping up on it. She looked on the shelf and found an extra pair of shoes with fresh socks in them rolled up. A few extra clips for his gun, and a few pictures of the team at their last outing together. In the picture, Eric and Ryan sandwiched Alexx and Horatio had a slight grin on his face as he was gently shoved up against Calleigh's hip so they all fit side by side. She smiled staring at the picture and shook her head, "I know it was you who took it, that's why you didn't come right out that day. C'mon handsome, where did you put it?" She asked at the picture in frustration.

She put the pictures back and stepped off the bench perturbed. She sat down looking in his locker as her gun holster jabbed her in the side. She shook her head as she got back up and locked his locker walking over to hers as she sighed heavily. She unclipped her holster and placed it on the top shelf, like she always did not even thinking about it as she closed her locker door but it stopped before it locked.

She frowned as she opened it and turned her holster sideways closing it again without thinking. She suddenly stopped as she mumbled, "It always fits," and opened it again with a thought. She quickly grabbed the bench and dragged it over as she look on the top shelf to see an extra pair of sneakers and some extra clips. She moved the sneakers over and there it was a black video tape. Calleighs lips went wide, growing right into a smile.

"I knew it, I knew it! I knew you would leave me something to go on handsome." She said as she stepped down and quickly closed her locker dragging the bench back over as she quickly headed to the AV lab.

She walked through the door without wasting a second and said, "Dan I need you to hook this up for me right now, ok?"

He gave her one look and put the video tape right in as Calleigh pulled out a chair and sat down, her eyes glued to the screen.

"What are we looking for Calleigh?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Speed it up to about 11am and let's see if we find anything."

"Sure," he said as the tape speeded up and suddenly Stetler was walking into Horatio's office. Dan's brows furrowed, "What's Stetler doing in H's office Cal?" He asked looking at her unsure of what they were doing.

"I don't know Dan but just let it play out ok." She said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Dan nodded seeing her seriousness.

They watched as Stetler came out a little while later with an evil grin on his face.

"What the hell were you up too?" Calleigh asked looking at the screen now seeing Horatio going into his office and coming back out looking right at her now as he grinned up at the camera. She couldn't help the growing smile on her face seeing him as if he was right there with her too. He had that boyish grin on his face that said he was up to something mischievous and Calleigh knew exactly what it was. '_It was him taking the tape for evidence.'_ She smiled knowing him all to well.

The next scene was of Stetler and Horatio in front of the building talking as Horatio suddenly gave him a puzzled look.

"Can you get audio on this Dan?" She asked hoping.

"Probably not," he said hitting a few buttons getting birds and outside sounds but no voices. "They're both too far away for audio, sorry Cal."

"Ok," she sighed as she leaned in on her elbows. "Can you enlarge the image so I can see their lips?" She asked narrowing her eyes on the screen.

"Sure, I can do that, no problem Cal."

"Now replay it back, the part when Horatio comes out and stops near Stetler." She said watching carefully.

"Sure Cal," He said as she watched their lips and read their faces for reactions.

Calleigh watched again and again as Dan said, "So you can read lips now too," he chuckled and Calleigh turned and gave him a death glare.

She had him replay it about 20 times before he finally began taking guesses with her.

"Do you see that look that Horatio keeps giving him, like he was… shocked or surprised or in disbelief at what he said to him.

"Yeah I see it Cal but we can't hear it. We really need to hear it." Dan said giving her a smirk.

"Play it again," she said with more enthusiasm leaning in closer on her arms.

"Ok," he said rolling his eyes as he hit repeat once again.

"There! There! Did you see that, play it back slowly and look at his lips, "Have… you… ever…" She said shaking her head and squinting her eyes trying to understand what they were saying. "Have you ever what?" She questioned frustrated. "Have you ever what?" She repeated.

Dan leaned into the screen as he played it slowly trying to read their lips. "Yeah, I see it now Cal, your right. Have you ever br…. Something." He said taking another guess.

"No, no, play it again!" She said narrowing her eyes, "Have you ever be…" She slammed the table with the palm of her hand making Dan jump. "Damn!" She exhaled heavily. "What the hell is he saying to him!"

"Damn Cal, take it easy, you scared the shit out of me. Dan said staring at her in shock.

Calleigh's cell shrilled as she snapped it open in complete frustration, "Duquesne," She snapped.

"Agent Cole, and I have some rather disturbing news."

Calleighs eyes widened as she bit down on her lip for a moment in fear. "Go ahead," she said trying to collect herself.

"I was just notified that Judge Isack Greenhill has been missing for some time now."

"What?" She said, confused for a moment then slowly began to remember the case as flashes went off in her head. "Judge Greenhill… Isn't he also in the protective witness program?"

"Yes, he was." Agent Cole said solemnly shaking his head.

"And now agent Cole?" She said as her voice rose up anger.

"Now, I don't know what to think, as far as I know he has been missing for maybe, two weeks."

Calleighs eyes narrowed as it all began to come together and her voice rose up again, "Maybe two weeks! And you're just finding this out now and getting around to letting us know! Just what the hell is going on over at the FBI anyway?" She barked.

"Now hold on a moment—"

"No you hold on!" She replied angrily. "Listen to me a moment, it all makes sense now, don't you see. It was Judge Joseph Ratner who threatened Judge Greenhill and guess whose MO the killings belong to?"

"Judge Ratner?" Agent Cole asked slowly knowing the feds screwed up once again. Someone was able to get to his protected witnesses and he knew it had to be someone inside.

"Congratulations Agent Cole! She said sarcastically, "This could have all been prevented. You could have warned us, warned Horatio, at least told us he was missing! This man, if you want to even call him that, Judge Joseph Ratner, threatened Horatio. He threatened his family and friends and please tell me you have Mrs. Sanchez somewhere safe, because I am sure he wants her just as bad. How could this have happened?"

Agent Cole shook his head knowing she was right to vent at him. He was more annoyed at his colleagues than she was but he couldn't share that with her right now. He sighed and remained quiet waiting for her to calm down.

"Are you done Ms Duquesne?" He asked coolly.

Calleigh shook her head as she headed for the team in the trace lab. "No I'm not, please check on Yelina and Ray now and make sure they are somewhere safe. Move them both agent Cole, please and move them now. Then check and do the same for Mrs. Sanchez, he'll go after her for sure." She said shaking her head. "Agent Cole I know you are not aware of this case but please listen to me when I say this man is pure evil, he's dangerous and doesn't care about consequences. He has no regard for life or the law. He thinks he's above the law, he thinks he's untouchable. He's killed how many people already who've gotten in his way and I have no doubt he won't hesitate to kill Horatio or anyone else for that matter."

"Why does he want to kill Horatio?"

"Horatio was the one who investigated him, he arrested him and had his license revoked. He found out the judge killed a young woman and then made his clerk get rid of the body. If that wasn't enough, he tried to pin it all on Judge Greenhill and then when that didn't work out he had several criminals that Horatio put away, released and then he killed them too. We have ironclad proof he did it himself. The victim's blood, DNA, and skin cells were all on his ring. I'm going to send you the case file now, ok. Just look it over and get back to me while I update my team here." She sighed heavily, "Do you think there's a chance you could find out where he's been hiding?" She said as flashes went off in her head again, this time of the judge's ring and the explosion Horatio saved her from when she found it.

Agent Cole nodded hearing her change of tone, "Ms Duquesne you have my word I will do my best. I am now taking care of this personally. I'm going to look over the file and check on the witnesses just like you requested. I'll call you back shortly, all right?"

"Yes." She said stopping and taking a breath before she walked into trace to speak with Eric and Ryan.

She closed her phone and exhaled heavily as she headed in and they both looked up at her.

Eric's eyes widened, "Cal you ok, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I feel like I have." She said as flashes kept going off in her mind thinking back to when Horatio arrested the judge and was almost killed. She nodded slowly feeling dread and began to fill them in. "I know who's behind all of this and you're not going to believe it."

III

Calleigh called Yelina making sure she was safe and Raymond was ok still. Yelina told her she just spoke with Agent Cole and they were both being moved just to play it safe. Yelina did a good job of keeping the truth from Raymond in the rehab center, he still had no idea little Ray was even missing.

Calleigh assured her they would find Ray Jr. and Horatio. She told Yelina about the judge and how all the evidence they found pointed to him. She went on to tell her that Agent Cole was personally working on the case now with the team as they joined forces together.

She finished up with Eric and Ryan as she headed on down to post to speak with Alexx. She began to explain the whole situation knowing now who the first John Doe was.

Alexx was quick to open one of the doors as she pulled out the slab. Calleigh looked over the file and that impression again on the body. She shook her head knowing where she had seen it before and closed the file. On the judge's hand, he wore a thick ring with the emblem of the lady of justice on it and that's why this impression looked so familiar to Horatio. Only he couldn't place it because the impression wasn't complete and he was hardly able to make out her sword or scale.

Calleigh shook her head as Alexx looked up at her. "This is the body of Judge Isack Greenhill, check the dental records.

"Honey, are you sure about this?"

Calleigh nodded sadly, "Yeah, unfortunately the impression matches Judge Joseph Ratner's ring. It's him Alexx, it Joseph Ratner whose behind all this." Calleigh sighed heavily. He killed Judge Greenhill and Agent Jenkins."

Alexx shook her head, "This impression was driving Horatio crazy, he must have come down here to look at it over a hundred times. This bastard set him up from the beginning."

"I know and I'm really worried about him Alexx, if he killed them without a second thought, I'm afraid of what he will do to Horatio and Ray Jr." Calleigh said remembering it all. The hospital, the bombs, the threats, her and Horatio almost going their separate ways because of it all.

She remembered Horatio's words to her as she closed her eyes a moment hearing his soft whisper on the beach that day. '_It's complicated. I'm afraid for you, for your safety and well-being. I know, I can't protect you all the time,'_ he said looking into her eyes as she remembered it all now.

"Calleigh," Alexx said softly rubbing her arm and pulling her from her thoughts. "Honey what is it?"

Her watery eyes snapped open, "Sorry, I just… I was just remembering everything that happened before, ya know."

Alexx nodded remembering herself, "Were getting close honey, we'll find him and Ray Jr. This bastard is not going to get away this time."

"I hope your right Alexx, I hope your right," she answered feeling overwhelmed as her emotional wall began to slowly crumble apart.

III

Calleigh headed back to trace as she looked over the plate numbers for a second time, checking them one by one and coming up empty all over again. She punched the keys on the computer widening her search area, looking for any and all plates with the letters HAT in them. A three page list printed up as she began to cross them off one at a time, doing it the old fashion way. She shook her head and rubbed at her sore neck feeling the stiffness and pain. She closed her eyes trying to relax as images of John's attack replayed in her head making her suddenly snap them open again. Her phone shrilled as she jumped and then looked down at it. It read out of area as she opened it and answered, "Duquesne."

"Hola," A small voice said speaking in broken English and Spanish slowly. I am looking for Cal-le," Paco said trying to slowly pronounce her name in his broken English.

Calleighs brows furrowed as she listened closely to the little voice on the phone. "Yes, do you mean Calleigh?" She asked saying her name for him as Eric and Ryan looked over at her inquisitively.

"Si, I think this is you, yes? You are Cal-le?" He said a little faster now getting excited.

Calleigh smiled hearing him pronounce her name again. "Yes I am Calleigh and who are you?" She asked softly.

"I am Paco. I have a muy importante letter for Cal-le that O-ratio give me," he said trying to pronounce his name and he growled frustrated. "Demonios! Ahh, I can no say his name but he tell me to give this to you. Muyy impotante, muyyy! He say, ah, the senor with the pelo rojo, si? You know him, si?" Paco asked making sure he had the right number and person.

Calleigh eyes went wide as she threw her hand up getting Eric and Ryan's attention as quickly as she could pointing to the phone.

Eric and Ryan knew right away as they called Dan to put a trace on the line. They nodded to Calleigh letting her know they were now tracing the call.

"You mean Horatio, right Paco?" She asked quickly concerned as she pronounced his name slowly.

Paco nodded into the phone, "Si, si, that is his name yes, O-ratio, I just call him senor with the pelo rojo, si. He give me letter for you, he say, I to tell you, ahh, Demonios!!!" Paco smack his forehead in frustration again. "I read to you si, this ok?"

Calleigh nodded as she sat down listening, "Yes Paco, go ahead and read it to me." She said putting her phone on speaker and laying it down on the table as Eric and Ryan moved in closer to hear.

Paco began in his thick broken Spanish accent. "Si, I read now for you. Ok, he say, he was sorry to me for leaving without saying goodbye. He say, he couldn't have made it without my help, but this is no true, he is very smart and strong, he put man to sleep right in front of me. I could not believe he do this senorita!" Paco said getting excited again.

"Ok Paco, just read us what he wrote in the letter." Calleigh said softly but getting impatient and also wondering about Horatio putting a man to sleep.

"Si, pardone a mi senorita, I am just happy I get to you on telefono for him. Ok, I read more now. He say, he need favor, if I can manage, but he know Paco can do it. Senor knows." Paco chuckled. "Ok, he say, I call this number and tell you O-ratio is alive and well. Oh, and he say I tell you about the bump in his arm too."

Calleigh smiled hearing him say alive and well as her eyes welled up. "What about the bump Paco?" She asked as he continued.

"Si, he say to tell you, ahh, Demonios!!!" Paco was easily frustrated again trying to read every thing in English. His eyes read the letters as he slowly said them. "Tell her G-P-S Paco, he say, the judge has Ray J R letters and he want to make a fair trade. He say, if I can do this for him it would really help him. Then he say to me, thank you for your help Paco and for me to stay safe son. This is what he write, this is what he tell me to tell you, si? You comprende, si?"

Calleigh bit down on her lip trying not to bust right there in the lab. She closed her eyes a moment as she took control of her overflowing emotions.

"Yes Paco we understand, si comprende Paco. Muchas Gracias, muy mucho Paco." She said gratefully.

Paco smiled brightly, "Si, the muy malo hombre call him and make him mad. The senor tell me about his arm yesterday and tell me the bad man can hear what we say so he whisper in my ear. Then he leave me at mi tio's in the middle of the night time and I find the paper in my pocket today. I tell you what I know but now he leave me and I don't know where the senor goes."

She leaned closer to the phone, "Don't worry we'll find him Paco." She said looking up at Eric. "Paco can you tell me where you are right now?"

"Si senorita, I am in Cartagena Colombia."

Calleigh gasped as her eyes widened in shock. "What, you're where?"

"What?" Eric said taken back as Ryan stood frozen in shock.

"Que? It's ok, bueno, si?" Paco asked confused.

Calleigh stood up from the chair as she picked up the phone nervously, "Paco, you live in Colombia?" She asked in disbelief holding the phone right in front of her mouth.

"Si, si, senorita, Cartagena Colombia." He repeated again.

"Is that where you are calling me from now Paco?" She asked making sure now still in shock.

"Si senorita, I call from cell phone. It take me a little while longer because I have trouble finding one."

Eric shook his head in shock and spoke, "Paco mi nombre Eric, can you tell me when Horatio left you? How long ago Paco, how many hours?"

Paco looked up at the sky thinking, "Ummmmm, long time now senor Eric, I don't know the paper was in my pocket. I find by mistake, counting my chewing gum on my way home. Maybe, many hours, maybe almost the whole day now senor, si?"

"That's great Paco, ok, si Bueno. You are really helping us out Paco." Eric said with a smile.

"Paco let me have your address?" Calleigh said grabbing a pen and paper as Eric nodded.

Paco frowned, "Mi address senorita? Ah, I don't know mi address but I can give you mi tio and tia, si. I am close by them now."

"Ok Paco, go ahead, let me have it." She said softly.

"Si, bueno, Its Ricardo Vega, that mi tio and number 277 Centro street."

"Ok Paco, what's your phone number that you are calling from?" Calleigh asked.

Paco's eyes went wide as saucers thinking, 'Demonios!' He paused, "Oh, Ahh, Ummm, senorita, I don't know the number, the telephono is no mine. I kinda borrow it to call you for the senor. I no have phone."

Calleigh's eyes went wide as Ryan nodded, "Hang on, Dan should have the trace by now, he can give us the number of the cell Paco is calling from. Tell Paco to hang on." Ryan said as he rushed out the door.

"Hold on, ok Paco, si, comprende?"

"Si senorita" he said as his phone beeped and Calleigh's eyes went wide.

"Paco your battery is dying. Listen if we get cut off I want you to wait there for me ok. Can you do that for me Paco?"

"Si, I can senorita, its no problemo." He said looking at the phone as the connection filled with static. "Hola? Senorita? Hola, esta allí señorita, Hola?" Paco smirked looking down at the phone banging it against his hand. "Demonios!!! He growled.

III

Calleigh picked up her cell and quickly hit another button as a male voice answered.

"Hello"

"Agent Cole, Calleigh Duquesne, how fast can you get over here, we need to talk right now and not over the phone."

"Ok, I'm on my way." He said hanging up.

Eric walked over to Calleigh and gently rubbed her arms, "He's alive, this is great news Cal and hopefully we'll have a way to track him right?"

Calleigh nodded with a growing smile, "God, I miss him Eric." She whispered softly.

"So do I Cal and we'll find him and get him back safely, him and Ray Jr." Eric said trying to ease her discomfort.

Calleigh's head snapped up as Stetler walked right by the lab and flashed her a sinister grin. Her previous thoughts returning as she remembered the vidoe tape and looked at Eric with wide eyes.

"Oh, I have to show you something, C'mon," she said as she grabbed his arm and her phone, pulling him out of the lab.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Ryan asked with Paco's cell phone number in his hand.

"Just come with us a minute and I'll explain everything." She said as she continued to walk away.

They walked into the AV lab and Dan looked over to Calleigh. "Hey that kid was calling all the way from Colombia."

"We know." Calleigh said nodding. "Dan, do me a favor and hook up that video again, I want Eric and Ryan to see it too."

Dan shook his head looking down, "Umm, Calleigh, I thought you took it?"

She gave him a confused look. "What, I didn't take it, I was in trace with—" her eyes suddenly narrowed as she growled, "That smug son of a bitch! I know it was him, I know he took it!"

Eric, Ryan and Dan all looked at her in shock.

"What is it Cal, what's wrong, who took it?" Eric asked looking over at Dan.

Dan just kept apologizing, feeling badly, "I'm sorry Calleigh, I just went on break and when I came back it was gone. I really thought you took it back."

She shook her head fuming mad as Dan filled in Eric and Ryan about the video.

"It had to be him! Did you see that look he just gave me back at the lab!" She said furiously as she went to head for the door but Eric stopped her quickly.

His hands gently touched her arms as he spoke, calming her, "Hey, its ok, we don't need it, we know where H is now and we don't have to share that information with him. C'mon lets go talk to Alexx and wait for Agent Cole." Eric said as he turned back to Dan with a glare that could kill. "Not a word of this, you didn't hear anything and you don't know anything, you got it?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah man, I got it, not a word Eric, I swear."

"Good." He said as they all headed out and down to post.

Calleigh explained everything to Alexx, while Eric talked to Ryan more.

"Listen, we need you here in the lab with Alexx to make things look ok. If we all go to Colombia this won't work and if Stetler does have something to do with this, well he could warn the judge we're coming."

"I got it, it makes sense and we can keep an eye on him from here." Ryan said with a nod to Alexx.

"Exactly right, this is where we need you." Eric said nodding his head as they all agreed.

Calleigh's cell went off as she reached for it, "Duquesne"

"Agent Cole, I'm here and I can't seem to find you."

"Ok, where are you?"

"Outside your interrogations rooms."

"Ok, we'll be right up, sit tight." She said as Eric and her left Ryan and Alexx to talk.

Calleigh walked right up to agent Cole and spoke low, "Let's not do this here." She said walking right up to the elevator and hitting the button as he followed curiously. "Outside all right." She said getting in as they all followed.

She led them out to the back where it was quiet and easy to see if anyone was watching them.

Agent Cole gave her a strange look as she scanned around with her eyes.

"Something wrong here Detective?" he asked curiously.

Calleigh nodded, "Yep, something is very wrong." She said looking over at Agent Reed. "We know where Horatio and Ray Jr are located. Can I rely on your help in getting them back agent Cole?"

His brows furrowed, "Of course you can, I thought I made that clear to you."

"Well we have a mole somewhere and we're just not sure if it us or the feds. Someone is giving up vital information and we had some proof and now that strangely disappeared on us too."

"How?" he asked surprised.

"We don't know but we'll find out soon enough." She said confidently holding his gaze.

"So where is Ray Jr. and Lieutenant Caine?"

"Colombia, Cartagena Colombia, to be exact."

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her and chuckled, "You are joking?

Calleigh shook her head no and stated firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "No I'm not, and I need to know how long it will take for you to get us there?"

TBC….

* * *

Ok, so what do you all think now, hmm? 

Paco, Paco, Paco -:o)

Go Calleigh!

Poor Horatio.

I'm listening...


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Ok, I just have to say, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You all!!! All the reviews and comments have been awesome and I appreciate each and everyone of you! Thank you all so much! All of your words and beautiful comments go straight to my heart and make me SMILE!!! Then they make me want to type some more and surprise you all with another great chapter. So get ready and hang on as we slowly roll away again on the roller-coaster ride._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

Agent Cole shook his head in total disbelief, "Get you there?" He said repeating her words back to her bemused as he shook his head again. "Well, by us, I take it you mean both of you?"

"Affirmative." Eric said nodding his head. We're both working this case together."

"What's his current location? We have some men on assignment in Colombia right now that I can contact." Agent Cole said pulling out his cell phone.

"We don't know exactly, we're gonna need your help with that too. It seems someone put a GPS microchip in his arm and Paco said he couldn't talk aloud without the bad man hearing, so I would guess he also has a transmitter of some kind."

Agent Cole acknowledged with concern. "That's federal government equipment."

"I know!" Calleigh snapped back staring angrily at him.

Agent Cole's brow's arched, "Look, I know you have your doubts about us and maybe I would too right now, but I'm here trying to help you. Do you think you could keep that in mind?" He said looking at her and then over to Eric. "How the hell did he get implanted with our microchips anyway?"

"I thought maybe you could tell us?" She said quickly, with a smug look.

"Well I can't!" He snapped back angrily at her but also not knowing how this could have happened. "This definitely sounds like an inside job though." He said calming himself.

"Tell us about it," She said with a condescending tone yet again.

He shook his head at her in frustration. "I thought you were going to keep in mind that we are trying to help you Detective Duquesne?" He said annoyed with her glares and smartass remarks.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed, "I'm keeping _that_ in… the back of my mind." She stated firmly holding his gaze. "Help us find Horatio and Ray Jr and figure out who the damn mole is in all of this." She said annoyed at him.

He shook his head up and down in agreement. "I told you, you have my full cooperation in this, ok?"

"Fair enough, so when do we leave?" Calleigh asked giving him a cool smile.

He grinned in return and chuckled shaking his head knowing he would not win with her. "Whenever you're ready Detective Duquesne."

Calleigh looked down at her watch. "Fine, let us finish up here at the lab and we'll meet back here in say 2 hours, ok?"

Fine, yes, that should give me enough time to set this up and make contact with our men in Columbia. I'll work on getting us a helicopter and some help from the air force."

They all nodded in agreement as Agent Cole and Agent Reed walked away.

Calleigh marched inside with Eric as she opened her phone and pressed a key to dial a number.

"Chief Burton," he answered.

"Hi Chief, it's Calleigh Duquesne."

"Yes, how are things going, I haven't heard from you in a while?"

"Sir, um, we found out who's behind this and we located Horatio and his nephew. I'm calling to ask for authorization to go and get him back."

"Get him back from where, Ms. Duquesne?"

"Colombia sir, he was kidnapped and taken to Colombia."

"What! Horatio's in Colombia now, are you sure?"

"Yes sir and the Feds are working on the case with us. We have their complete cooperation and they are also going to track him for us. Agent Cole is heading up the operation himself sir."

Eric looked at Calleigh shaking his head. Leave it to Cal to go right to the top. She didn't have a chicken bone in her body. If she weren't so damn hot, he would say the girl had a huge pair.

"How long do you expect this to take detective?"

"Honestly sir, I'm not sure, the facts are still coming in as we speak and Agent Cole assures us he can track him from the FBI compound in Colombia."

"Ok, so this is a joint effort and you feel you can trust him?"

Yes sir I do, and Detective Delko is also coming along if that's ok with you sir?" She said looking up to the sky and shaking her head not believing she just spoke to the Chief like that.

"Yes, that's fine; you both have my permission for this operation. I will make a note of it and if any problems arise, be reassured it will be handled by me personally. You two be careful and call me with an update as soon as you can, ok?"

Calleigh smiled, "Yes sir. Thank you so much sir, this really means a lot to us."

"I know it does Calleigh, and I know Horatio does too."

"Sir, I have one more request if it's possible?" She asked hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"Can we keep this quiet for a while sir? We have a leak and I'm just not sure where it's coming from."

"Yes, that's not a problem at all. Perhaps you can fill me in on that when you get back, ok?"

"Yes sir, I will."

"Ok then, good luck and be careful Detective Duquesne and bring the good Lieutenant home alive."

"Yes sir, and thank you again." She said as she closed her phone and exhaled heavily with her heart pounding in her chest.

Eric put his arm around her as they began to walk back inside. "You know, you have some stones girl, some huge stones!" He said with a chuckle.

Calleigh smiled and nodded her head, happy to have the Chiefs consent. They both headed back inside to finish up and tell Alexx and Ryan about the plan.

III

Horatio's eyes gradually opened as he stared up in a haze at the slow moving fan that in time became clearer to his clouded mind. He blinked his eyes as the cool breeze covering him made him close them again in complete relaxation.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he gasped, "Ray, Ray Jr." He went to sit up as he quickly grabbed his left side in anguish, feeling every nerve ending in his body explode in blinding pain, he immediately closed his eyes and rested his head back down onto the pillow.

"Easy senor, easy, you are ok. Rest now, close your eyes and rest, you are lucky to be alive." She said as she ran a cool cloth over his forehead.

He stared at her, "Liliana?" He said almost unsure in a sleep-roughened voice.

"Si, senor Horatio, It's me, Liliana Flores." She said as she patted the cloth lightly on his face.

He lifted his right hand to his eyes as he rubbed at them and looked back up at her. "How long have I been out?" he asked in a gritty voice feeling his head throb, trying to sit up again.

"Just a few hours senor, the doctor came and stitched the wound." She said helping him to sit up.

He groaned as he sat up and leaned back as she adjusted the pillows for him. His right hand went immediately to his pants pocket and his eyes went wide looking at her, "My pants, my phone, it was in my pants." He asked with panic in his voice.

"It's ok senor, I took them off, as well as your shirt, they were soaking wet with your blood." She nodded and reached for the small cell phone handing it to him. He opened it and checked to make sure there were no messages as he closed it again turning to her. "Has it gone off at all?" He asked softy.

She shook her head, "No, not at all senor. Are you expecting a call?"

Horatio nodded yes, as he looked towards the bottled water sitting on the bedside table. "May I?" He asked as she lifted the bottle and took off the cap handing the water to him.

"Of course, it is for you senor. Drink, you need to drink to get better." She said softly with a small smile.

"Thank you." He said drinking the 8 ounce bottle right down. She took the empty container from him and put it back on the bedside table.

"You should get more rest senor, go back to sleep and maybe you will be better tomorrow."

He shook his head as he proceeded to sit up more, "No, I can't," he said lifting his left arm up. His eyes went wide as he noticed the bandage over the area where the microchip was implanted. His hand immediately began to remove the gauze bandage.

She put her hand right on top of his stopping him. "No, senor, the doctor said you need this, it helps the bleeding."

He looked at her with those dangerous blue eyes and then back to her hand as she slowly slid it away.

Horatio quickly removed it with a wince as it pulled at his skin, his wound still oozing blood. He saw that the bite marks were right next to the lump in his forearm and he shook his head in disbelief. He was wondering if the dog attack somehow damaged it, wondering why the judge hadn't contacted him yet. He gently ran his fingers over the lump, still feeling it in place as he exhaled in relief.

He looked back over to her and noticed her downcast eyes as he shook his head trying to make her understand. "Liliana, I'm very sorry, I just need to keep this uncovered." He said softly.

She looked at him and nodded but didn't say a word. She leaned over to pick up the bandage and looked back at him. "I can put it back for you and we won't cover like before." She said tenderly wanting to help him.

She was kind and beautiful, he thought, as he nodded yes to allow her to wrap the bandage lower on his forearm. He watched her as she gently draped it around his injuries, touching his skin lightly, making sure not to go near the lump again. She finished and looked up to him, "Bueno?"

"Si, thank you," he said as he looked over at the door questioningly.

She smiled, "Bathroom, si?"

Horatio nodded and she quickly got up walking over to a small cushioned chair. She picked up blue jeans and a shirt and walked back over to him.

"I found these for you, they were my husband's but he is no longer here. They should fit senor; they are your size, si?"

Horatio held her brown eyes as his narrowed again slightly, "How would you know my size Liliana?" He asked with curiosity looking her over, noticing the different sundress she wore now.

She smiled and chuckled, "You're pants and shirt say size senor." She replied tilting her head to him with a very confused look.

His brows furrowed for a moment as he shook his head. '_Maybe the tequila or blood loss'_ was affecting him, he thought. He was having a hard time trusting Liliana and she was doing everything she could possibly do to help him.

"Of course," he said with a nod. "Thank you Liliana."

"You are welcome senor," she said with a smile. "I help you to the bathroom, si?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Ok then I make you some arroz y huevos," she said walking out of the room.

Horatio ran his hand through his disheveled hair as he cautiously sat up on the side of the bed, moving the sheet off his hips. Wearing only his black silk boxers, he looked down at the fresh sutures over his ribs and shook his head back and forth. He slowly stood up bracing himself on the nearby chair as he inhaled, gradually getting his bearings as he headed for the bathroom.

He washed up rinsing his face off repeatedly with cold water trying to revitalize himself. He looked into the mirror at his dark circles, disheveled hair and split lip, shaking his head in disgust. He bent down once more and began splashing the cold water on his face for a second time, inhaling deeply, angrily. '_I'm coming Ray, I'm coming,_' he thought as his fury towards the judge intensified even more.

He heard the sound of the phone as he opened the door and went running for his cell. He opened it breathlessly, "Hello,"

"Lieutenant, I warned you!" The judge growled.

"Wait, wait—"

"I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me!" He said cutting him right off.

"Wait, just let me explain, you don—"

"Shut up! Now! Or I'll have your nephew screaming in seconds for you!" He threatened with a growl.

"All right," he replied quickly remaining quiet running a hand over his still wet face and chest.

"You get one chance at this, you lie to me and I swear, little Ray will lose his first finger while you listen. Do you understand me Lieutenant?"

"Yes," Horatio answered slowly trying to calm his raging anger.

"Good! Did you pull the transmitter out?"

"No."

"Is it still in your arm, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, it is." He said, listening as a voice in the background mumbled, "Make him push down on it."

"Good. Now I want you to press down on the lump in your arm."

Horatio adjusted the cell phone between his head and shoulder. He used his right thumb as he clenched his teeth together and pushed down on the small lump.

"Lieutenant, did you hear me?"

"I'm doing it right now," he snapped through clenched teeth feeling the pain from the dog bite as well.

"Tone Lieutenant, watch your tone!" he said as he yelled, "Push harder!"

"All right, I'm doing it." He said as he closed his eyes and rested his left forearm in his right hand, pressing down as hard as he could with his thumb.

Horatio gritted his teeth as he heard the background voice call out again, "We got him, there he is, right there."

He quickly stopped pressing as he closed his eyes trying to get passed the pain.

"Very good Lieutenant, you are close, very close." The judge's callous voice came through loud and clear.

Horatio sat down gingerly on the bed exhausted. He reached up with his right hand holding the phone again to his ear as he rested his left forearm across his thigh. The pain in his arm beginning to throb as the blood rushed back into the area.

"Are you there Lieutenant?" He chuckled.

"Yes," Horatio breathed the word out in pain.

"Was that painful Lieutenant?" He laughed into the phone.

Horatio shook his head as his anger raged, "Take me for the boy and let's finish this."

The judges laughter roared, "Ah Lieutenant, you're losing your patience, aren't you? Good, good." He said cruelly, taunting him.

Horatio exhaled heavily but quietly, "Judge Ratner you want me, you have me, just let the boy go."

"Ahh, Lieutenant, all in good time, all in good time." He chuckle. "Do you still have the map Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

"Good, follow it, and don't stray this time!"

Horatio bit back his annoyance as he said, "Should I expect more trouble judge?"

Laughter filled the line as the judge answered, "Those rebels had their own plans Lieutenant. I rather liked their plans too. I told you from the start this wouldn't be easy and I told you it would be by my rules! Now, if you want to see the boy alive and with all his fingers still attached I suggest you get moving!"

"Judge… let's just make the trade, please, take me for the boy."

"Get moving Lieutenant!" He said as he hung up.

Horatio closed the phone as he exhaled forcefully through his nose. He shook his head as his eyes tightened in thought.

'_Why did he only ask about the transmitter and not the GPS tracker? The man in the background said we got him. That means they are having trouble listening or can't see where I am,'_ Horatio thought for a moment.

"Senor?"

Horatio suddenly looked up not realizing she was there the whole time. "Liliana," he said quietly.

"Senor, I heard the phone and thought you…." She looked down seeing him not dressed and let her words trial off. "Lo siento señor, por favor perdoneme. I am sorry senor, forgive me."

Horatio stood up and nodded, "It's all right. Está bien, está bien," he said softly as he slipped into the blue jeans and lifted the shirt.

She watched him struggle with the pants as he groaned in pain stopping. She quickly made her way over to him taking the thin blue short sleeve shirt gently from his hands.

"Please senor, Dejame ayudarte, por favor?" (Let me help you, ok.) She asked sympathetically holding his gaze standing in front of him.

He slowly nodded, "Gracias Liliana," he said as he slipped his left arm in the shirt, and she grabbed it from behind him, as he easily slid his right arm through the right short sleeve.

He stifled a groan as he lowered his head and closed his eyes a moment, hoping the pain would subside. His eyes opened suddenly as he felt her warm hands on his face.

She slowly placed both hands on his cheeks as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "Senor Horatio, Estás bien?" (Are you ok?) She said affectionately looking into his hypnotizing eyes.

"Yes, si, estoy bien." (I'm fine.) He replied looking into her large brown eyes.

She lightly caressed his cheeks with her warm hands as he closed his eyes absorbed in her soothing caress. Her hands slid over his stubble and smoothly down his neck, to his chest, as she moved in closer and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

In a tender moment Horatio's arms went around her as he held her to his chest trying to comfort Liliana and opened his eyes suddenly in shock.

She leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her soft full lips to his as she kissed him softly.

His hands went to her arms as he gently pulled back and looked into her confused eyes.

"Liliana, I'm sorry…."

"I am sorry senor, you save my life, I thought…." She let her words trail off as she caressed his cheek again.

He gently took her hand in his and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "No Liliana, this is not—"

"But senor you do not find me attractive?" She said softly looking into his eyes.

Horatio smiled and looked at her hands. "I do, Así es, eres muy hermosa, muy hermosa. It's just—"

"You are married senor?" She asked looking at his hand, "You wear no ring, si?"

"No, I'm not married but I do care for someone very much. You understand, Comprende, si?"

She smiled and nodded as she caressed his cheek again, "Ella es muy afortunada de tenerte. You an honesta man, si. I say right senor, you comprende?"

Horatio smiled, "Yes, entiendo Liliana, but yo tengo la suerte de tenerla a ella, si." (I am lucky to have her.)

"Si senor, entiendo." She smiled as she began to help him button the shirt. "Ahora, come algo, ok?" (You eat now, yes?)

Horatio shook his head exhaling, "No Liliana, I have to go now, Tengo que irme ahora, por favor perdóname." (Please forgive me.) He said softly reaching for the map.

"Ir a donde señor? Go where senor? To help the boy, si?" She inquired.

Horatio held her eyes and nodded knowing she heard the conversation, "Yes, I have to help him."

"Si, I take you, Yo conosco todos los atajos." (I know all the backroads) she said looking at the map with him.

He looked at her, "No, you've been through enough today. I can't let you come with me." He said concerned.

She looked at the map and shook her head, "This road has nothing but polica and guerillas senor, this is not a good way. See here, take this road at this point and come out at this spot by the hillside, then cross over to here, no problema, si?"

Horatio nodded seeing the road she pointed out. He went over it carefully with his eyes knowing now the judge was setting him up for even more trouble.

"You take this road senor and you save much time, si?"

"Si Liliana, gracias, thank you for everything." He said putting the phone in his pants pocket as he picked up the keys and map.

She walked with him as they headed out of the building. The moment they stepped outside Horatio noticed the green uniforms he now knew as the police. They looked right at him as he was suddenly pulled away by Liliana's hand.

"Senor, walk don't look back at them, they will give you trouble. Never look at the polica, si?" She said heading quickly for the jeep with him.

Horatio noticed about six police officers heading right for them and began to worry for her.

"Liliana," he said, as she hushed him unexpectedly grabbing the keys out of his hand.

His eyes widened on her as he hesitated.

"Just get in now senor, I know the roads and they are coming." She said nervously sliding into the jeep. She quickly put the keys in and peeled out as the officers began yelling in Spanish.

"Alto! Alto! Alto!"

Horatio turned glancing over his shoulder as he saw them getting further away. He smiled as he straightened back in his seat and looked over to her. "Nice going." He said with a bit of surprise and a grin.

"Si," she smiled as she looked back at him for a split second. "The polica always pick the Americans senor, you have to be extra careful especially with that rojo hair."

He snorted a laugh thinking of Paco, "I know, I've been having this problem since I arrived here."

III

They drove for about 15 minutes as Liliana kept looking over to Horatio. He sat quietly in thought as sweat slowly began glistening on his forehead. He unconsciously covered his left side with his right hand she noticed seeing it slide into place over his wound. The rutted dirt roads only helped to intensify his pain as he began to feel every bump they hit. She gently put her hand on his thigh as he was obviously suffering.

"Horatio, senor, you ok, si?" She asked slowing down.

"Yes, fine," he nodded as he inhaled deeply.

She pulled over to the right side of the road and he gave her a questioning look.

"It's ok, I'll be right back senor, I just run to get aqua for us, si?" She asked as he nodded warily.

"Si, ok, be careful." He said cautiously as he rested his head back on the seat watching her go over to a small wagon. He swallowed feeling dehydrated and tired; water definitely sounded great right about now to him.

A few minutes went by as she returned walking over to his side of the jeep. She handed him the cold bottle of water and patted his forehead with some napkins. "You are burning up again senor, this is not good."

He quickly unscrewed the cap as he nodded to her, "I'm fine, thank you Liliana." He said as he began to guzzle it down.

"Drink slowly, it's cold and will give you pain in la cabeza." She said shaking her finger at him.

He smiled thinking Calleigh would have said the same thing. He closed his eyes a moment as he tried to envision her with him.

"Bueno senor? Try this, she said softly as he opened his eyes and she handed him a small wrapped package.

His eyes went to her in question as she walked back around to get into the driver's seat. She opened her bottled water and drank some closing it and putting it down. She noticed he still held the wrapped package and gently took it from him.

She smiled, "It's ok, Bueno, just a roll with butter. You need to eat," she said opening it and handing him half.

Horatio held her eyes and looked at the roll with doubt. He was starving but knew enough than to accept the food in Colombia.

She suddenly took his half and ripped apiece off, putting it into her mouth as she chewed. "It's ok, bueno, I buy from here all the time." She said trying to convince him it was all right as she chewed.

He nodded to her with a small grin seeing her eat as she handed his half of the roll back to him. He tore off a small piece and began chewing as she started the jeep back up.

She consumed her half and Horatio had devoured his in seconds as she reached for her bottled water. He picked it up and opened it handing it to her as she took a drink holding onto the steering wheel.

She smiled at him, "Gracias." As she handed it back to him and he replaced the cap putting it down.

He nodded with a grin as his eyes dropped down to her tanned silky soft legs. Her sundress was up across her thighs as she drove and her bare legs were clearly in his view. He looked away quickly, feeling somewhat better now that he ate and drank. He noticed the cornfield coming up on the right.

"How much longer do you think?" He asked over the sound of the engine.

"It shouldn't be too much longer at all now senor, I think…" She said as she suddenly blinked her eyes and shook her head feeling dizzy. "I think I ….ohh…" She said slurring again as her eyes began to close and her head bobbed around limply.

**"Liliana! Liliana!"** He yelled grabbing for the steering wheel as her hands slipped right off . The jeep turned right into the cornfield as Horatio tried to control its quick change of direction. The long corn stalks were helping to slow it down already as Liliana's head smacked right into the steering wheel.

He grabbed her with his left hand hanging onto her while his right hand steered the jeep. He lifted his left leg and quickly took control as his foot pressed down on the brake pedal and the jeep slid to a stop right in the middle of the cornfield.

He exhaled heavily holding his side in pain and slowly slid his leg back over as he cupped her face with his hands and lifted her limp head up.

"Liliana, Liliana, can you hear me?" He asked softly looking her over. He pressed two fingers to her neck and found her pulse racing. '_She's alive, thank god_,' he thought as he sat back and inhaled deeply.

He slowly slid out of his seat and stumbled as a wave of dizziness caught him off guard. He quickly leaned on the seat again bracing himself as he tried to get his bearings. He shook his head looking up at her as his vision blurred and everything around him became distorted. He began to blink over and over again trying to clear his impaired vision.

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit him hard and his eyes widened in panic. He slowly blinked as he began to talk to himself. "You've been dosed." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Keep your eyes open damn it! Keep them…." He struggled as his breathing began to increase and he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. His eyes slowly began to close as he fought to keep them open and began to slide down the side of the jeep inch by inch. He groaned as his body hit the ground and he sat back against the jeep feeling completely exhausted in a daze.

His mouth suddenly felt very dry as he continually licked at his lips and inhaled heavily trying to breathe. His head began to bob as everything went hazy and even the cornstalks looked strange to him.

He blinked again as his dry voice slowly dragged his words out. "No… Stay… Awake…."

His head was hanging down as he struggled to lift it back up and couldn't find the strength again. He tried to focus on his hands that were a complete blur in his lap and he groaned incoherently. His eyes finally closed and his head fell forward, as his body collapsed over in a heap right into the corn stalks.

III

Horatio's eyes struggled to open as he felt strong hands grab and drag him along through the field. He heard voices but they sounded strange, slow, jumbled he thought, as they quickly faded. He mumbled without making sense as his eyes barely opened and everything was a complete blur. He groaned as he felt his body suddenly connect with something cold and hard as everything stopped moving. He forced his eyes open through the haze seeing the sky and then someone was looking down at him, he thought, as his eyes quickly closed again and blackness surrounded him.

III

Two men hauled Horatio's limp body into a dark room. His shoes were dragging along the floor as they held his still unconscious body under the arms. He was thrown into a metal chair that was bolted down to the floor.

The two men roughly secured his arms behind his back, as they slipped them into metal clamps that where attached to the sides and back of the chair. They tightened them first on his elbows, then two more at his wrists, forcing his arms closer together at the elbows, causing him to groan in pain as he was forced to sit up straight.

A cold smile grew on a man's face who stood watching attentively from the dark corner. His arms crossed over his broad chest as his eyes focused on the unconscious red head being restrained right in front of him.

Horatio's arms were tightly restrained at the sides and back of the chair making them unmovable. Making him taught, sitting him up straight, as his back pressed tightly against the chairs metal frame. He groaned in pain unintelligibly, as this position pulled at his fresh stitches causing them to stretch and slowly bleed out.

The man's smile grew with satisfaction as he walked out from the darkness and moved in closer to Horatio. He slowly walked up behind him as he carefully scanned over the metal restraints attached to his arms and wrists. He nodded his approval as he walked around to the front of him. He slowly looked Horatio over taking his time as his pleasure intensified even more.

Horatio's limp head hung low, his chin trying to reach his chest but his restraints making that impossible now. A red bruise on his cheek and a small cut on his forehead that some stray hairs were covering. His split lip was still oozing as blood slowly trickled down along his chin.

The judge cocked his head to the left as he chuckled, "I guess he was telling the truth about the dog bite."

The two men laughed as the judge grabbed a handful of Horatio's hair, pulling his limp head upright violently.

Horatio groaned low but his eyes never opened as the judge looked over to his men.

"How long has he been out?" He asked calmly.

"A couple of hours." One man answered.

"Ok, let him sleep it off for now, he's going to need all the energy he can muster for my plans," he chuckled. "Call me when he starts to wake up and make sure the area is secure. I don't want any slip ups now that I finally have him, do you both understand me?" He asked calmly but with clear intent.

"Yes sir," they answered in unison nodding to him.

He looked back down to an unconscious Horatio and let his hair go as his head fell forward, sagging.

"Well Lieutenant, it looks like you finally got your wish," he chuckled as he turned and walked away. "And now, I get mine!" He sneered.

III

Calleigh called Yelina to let her know they were heading to Colombia with the Feds to find Ray Jr. and Horatio. She put a few things in her backpack as her and Eric headed outside right into the rear seats of the black SUV Escalade with tinted windows that was waiting for them.

"Ok, we'll bring you to the heliport and you can both change there. I spoke with the administrator and we have a green light. We'll take a few military personal just to play it safe. Colombia is a dangerous place for anyone, especially Americans. Agent Cole informed.

"The GPS tracker on Horatio, how do you locate it?" Calleigh asked wondering exactly what kind of equipment they were bringing with them.

"Um, we have a federal compound hidden deep in the Colombian jungle. We'll start their first and see if we can pick up his signal."

"No, first I want to find Paco." Calleigh said as Eric nodded. "He was with Horatio and he knows everything. He could help us figure things out, especially like Horatio's last location."

"Paco?" Agent Cole asked curiously.

"Yes, Paco. Horatio gave him a letter and told him how to reach us. He called and that's how we found Horatio's location."

Agent Cole turned sideways in his seat, "So you received a call from Colombia about Horatio and you don't even know who this Paco is?"

Calleigh looked at Eric and they both nodded. "Everything he said checks out, we traced the call to Cartagena, Colombia. I told him to wait for us."

Agent Cole nodded his head, "Ok, so Cartagena, Colombia it is, let's go find Paco."

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so what do you all think now? 

It has finally happened and the judge now has Horatio.

Will Calleigh, Eric and the feds find Paco?

Better yet, will they find Horatio?


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Ok we are off again as things being to come together. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and inspiring comments, I love them all and look forward to many more as my twisted story continues. Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

They arrived at Patrick Air Force Base 10 minutes later. Agent Cole and Agent Reed introduced Calleigh and Eric to the Master Chief, Sergeant Brown, who would be accompanying them and overseeing the mission.

He escorted the group into the large building directing them into the locker room supplying everyone with Air Force fatigues right down to camouflage boonie hats. He sized Calleigh up and down and then Eric.

"What size shoes?" He asked with his deep rough voice as Agent Cole and Agent Reed began to change.

"Eleven and half," Eric said as Calleigh chuckled and the Chief stared at her.

"Seven should work out fine for me." She drawled in her southern tone as he quickly walked away and Eric chuckled.

"I always wanted to join the Air Force."

"Yeah, sure, you probably just like the crisp uniforms to get all the girls." Calleigh teased as she lifted a black tee shirt off the bench looking over to Eric.

"Micro-fiber Cal, high performance, I'm impressed." Eric laughed taking off his shirt as Calleigh's brows arched.

She held the tee shirt in her hand and smirked, "Ok, where's the ladies room?" She said looking around.

"Don't be shy Cal." Eric joked as Calleigh went in search.

"Ma'am, is there a problem with your uniform?" The Master Chief Sergeant asked curiously.

"No, I was just looking for the ladies room?" She nodded with her head towards the three staring men.

The Master Chief chuckled directing her to the woman's locker room as he placed her new boots down on the bench. "I should have showed you sooner ma'am." He said apologizing.

Calleigh smiled, "That's ok. Thank you Master Chief Brown."

"You're welcome Ma'am." He said walking away, making her think of Horatio each time he said ma'am. She reached for the rose dangling from her neck as she closed her eyes and touched it seeing him, remembering his loving words to her, _'Whenever you wear it, you'll always carry my love with you, I'll never be far from you. I'll always be close to you're heart, right where I wish to be... always.'_

Calleigh sighed heavily thinking how much she missed Horatio and how badly she wanted him back unharmed. She quickly changed storing her clothes in the locker and slipped on the thin black micro-fiber tee shirt. She pulled up the dark tricolor camouflaged pants and put her camel colored boots on, lacing them up as she adjusted her pants around them. She then put on the matching camouflage jacket and started to button it up as she reached for her gun, hat, and ID. After she finished dressing Calleigh headed over to join in the male bonding session.

Eric looked over as he finished buttoning his jacket and saw the Master Chief hand her a thigh holster. His interest peaked as he walked over.

"Have you ever worn one of these before ma'am?" He asked holding her gaze.

"No, I haven't but it should be fine." She said willing to try.

"I think you'll find its better than the belt or clip when you're out in the jungle. It's a lot easer to get to and it saves a lot of time. You also don't have to worry about your jacket getting snagged on it or in the way."

She nodded as she wrapped it around her right thigh and the Master Chief adjusted it for her making sure it was a snug fit.

Agent Reed sighed as he stared from a distance watching her bend over, testing out the new thigh holster. The camouflage pants were just a bit snug and made her firm rear even shapelier to his appreciative eyes.

Agent Cole turned and stared at him for a long moment as his elbow connected with his ribs and he teased low, "Agent Reed, you're staring."

Agent Reed quickly looked down and nodded, "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

Agent Cole's eyes narrowed, "Oh, yes it will." He said with a low chuckle. "C'mon, let's go."

The team of four gathered outside along with the Master Chief watching the soldiers load their gear into the large black helicopter. Calleigh and Eric climbed up as Agent Reed and Agent Cole scrambled in from the other side.

Agent Reed grinned as his arm came into contact with Calleigh's. She turned to him with a smile.

"Well who knew we would be working together again so soon."

He swayed his head side to side, "Not me. I didn't think the Feds and CSI's could work together like this."

Calleigh chuckled as she leaned forward looking at Agent Cole. "Well thanks to Agent Cole and my Chief, we can."

Agent Cole gave her a nod as she sat back hearing the engine start as the soldiers climbed on board. They closed the doors on both sides while the roaring sounds of the propellers swirled and the earsplitting engine noise slowly faded as they took off.

Calleigh opened her backpack and took out the three-page printout of the license plates that consisted of the letters HAT. Eric looked at it with her as he leaned forward and she smiled.

Agent Reed opened a notebook computer and nodded to Calleigh, "Let me have the plates you have and we can check with the federal database too. Maybe we'll find something together, all right?" He said smiling at Calleigh. Eric grinned knowing he had a crush on her.

"Why thank you," She drawled, "It's sure worth a try." Calleigh said as they began searching.

III

Horatio quietly groaned, gradually regaining consciousness as he heard voices around him. He slowly began to open his eyes aware of only one thing, the extreme pain he was feeling throughout his whole body, especially in his arms.

He blinked a few times to find himself looking down at his blurry four legs and closed his eyes again giving himself a moment. When he opened his eyes again he watched his four legs progressively become two and slowly lifted his head up as his distorted vision cleared.

He swallowed feeling very dehydrated and kept licking his cracked lips realizing he couldn't move. He groaned trying to turn but was somehow held firmly in place. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dull light in the room and suddenly focused on the man sitting directly in front of him. Horatio's eyes opened fully to Judge Ratner's Machiavellian smile and deceitful eyes.

"Ah, good morning Lieutenant Caine, how nice of you to join us on this glorious day here in Colombia." He said brazenly, wearing dark dress pants and a crisp white short sleeve shirt that was open at the chest to reveal his dark skin.

Horatio swallowed staring frostily at the dark figure. Hate filled his heart as his palms clenched together mechanically in the metal clamps behind his back. His jaw muscles flexed and clenched over and over again as his blood boiled.

The judge's cool voice echoed all around him as his head pounded and throbbed in bewilderment. He calmly looked down to notice the metal bolts holding the chair in place and then tugged by pulling his weight forward with a low grunt, wanting to rip the judges head off with his bare hands.

He quickly regretted the movement as he gasped in pain. His arm restraints held him firmly in place but his jerking motion caused his whole body, in particular his arms, to burn with continuous pain. His breathing hitched as he tried to work through the endless suffering while calming himself down. _'Where the hell am I,'_ he thought opening his eyes again and lifting his head back up.

"Now, now, Lieutenant, take it easy, you're liable to hurt yourself." He chuckled as he deliberately crossed one leg over the other at the knee. He folded his hands in his lap as his head cocked to the side and he smiled, "I told you I wouldn't forget you Lieutenant, and now, I promise to make sure you will never forget me either."

Horatio glared as he clenched his teeth tighter together and the judge taunted him bringing his anger to a new level.

"Where's Ray Jr.?" He rasped in a dry voice.

The judge smiled, "Ah, of course." He said nodding to one of his men who was standing behind Horatio.

Horatio tried to turn but the restraints held him firmly in place once again and he was barely able to see over his shoulder.

The judge shifted in his chair and Horatio's eyes quickly locked and loaded on him as he picked a small piece of lint from the leg of his pants and flicked it. He chuckled watching Horatio's confusion, "Relax Lieutenant, you're going to be here for a while."

Horatio's blood was boiling as he tried to calm himself down, exhaling as he held on to the evil man's cold cruel eyes.

"We had a deal judge, me for the boy." He said dryly, calmly.

Horatio heard a metal door open behind him. He quickly turned back to see and let out a sharp gasp in pain squeezing his eyes shut as the clamps on his arms bit into his skin. With a quick intake of breath, his head hanging down low he rode out the excruciating stinging sensation in his arms. The judge got a kick out of this and just laughed.

"My, my, but you're very jumpy Lieutenant. You know drugs can cause that in a person, don't you?"

Horatio lifted his head and stared at the judge "The food, you drugged the food." He said dryly.

"Not quite, but close enough. If you must know, it was the water." He said with a grin.

Horatio gave him a curious look and narrowed his eyes, _'I took the cap off the water bottle myself,'_ he thought.

"A small syringe punctured into the neck of the bottle. How would you ever know?" He smiled, "Lieutenant I am quite surprised at you, this is Colombia, and you should never take chances in other countries. How do you think all the rebels get their dumb American hostages, by lacing their food and drinks with drugs. It's so easy Lieutenant and it even worked on the great Horatio Caine.

Behind him Horatio heard footsteps and the sound of chains as he tried to turn again to his right but stopped this time knowing the outcome. He watched the big burly guard come into view as he directed a blindfolded Ray Jr. towards the judge.

"Ray, Ray Jr." Horatio rasped quickly looking the boy over from head to toe. His hands were cuffed in front of him and he had a short chain shackled around his ankles. His clothes were dirty and torn and his hair disheveled.

The boys blindfolded head came up as he cried out, "Uncle Horatio! Uncle Horatio!" The guard held him as he tried to move towards his uncle's voice.

"I'm right here son, you're going to be fine, you're going to be fine Ray." He said reassuringly, letting Ray hear his soothing voice again.

The judge smiled with the tilt of his head, "How sweet." He nodded to the guard, "Where are your manners Luis, take the blindfold off and let him see his uncle."

The hefty man smirked and roughly pulled off the blindfold uncovering Rays eyes.

Ray blinked the cloudiness away as his eyes went wide and he ran, falling from the short chains right into Horatio's lap, hugging him on his knees with a high pitched wail, "Uncle Horatio! Uncle Horatio! I knew you'd come, I knew—Nooooo! Oowwww!" Ray shrieked as he hung onto Horatio's shirt but was quickly pulled away. "No! Get off me!" The boy yelled and fought the two strong arms that simply yanked once as Ray went flying down hard to the concrete floor.

"Hey!" Horatio snapped at the muscular man raising his voice in anger as he defiantly stared at him.

The judge smiled, "Easy Lieutenant, you don't want to upset little Ray here, do you?" He said standing up slowly as he walked over to the guard and Ray Jr.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the judge. "Let the boy go judge, let him go. This is between you and I, he has nothing to do with this."

The judge smiled, "I told you Lieutenant, **Blood for Blood**." He said nodding to the man next to him, "Luis, put him back in his cage."

Horatio shook his head feeling pure hatred as Ray Jr. began to struggle with the strong guard who easily picked him up and tucked him under his big arm calmly walking away.

"No, no! Uncle Horatio!!! Please! Uncle Horatio! Don't let them put me back in the dark! Uncle Horatio!" He cried out.

He quickly answered back trying to calm Ray down as he was carried away and out of his sight. "Its all right Ray, I'm going to get you out son. It's going to be ok Ray!" He said as he turned back staring angrily at the judge never feeling such hatred towards another human being as he did right then and there.

Rays cries slowly disappeared as the guard took him away. Horatio listened closely as he heard one door open and then close, never once taking his enraged eyes off of the judge.

"How touching Lieutenant. You are going to get him out, really?" The judge laughed deeply as he slowly walked around Horatio's chair admiring his handy work.

"I warned you more than once, Lieutenant. I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me." He said without emotion. "Now you will learn first hand what happens when you cross me." He said leaning down near Horatio's left ear. "Have you completely forgotten who I am Lieutenant? Well, let me jog your memory. I am your Judge, your jury and your executioner." He said in a low chilling tone of voice.

Horatio felt his blood boil as he calmly spoke, "We had a deal, a fair trade, me for the boy." He said trying to keep his eyes on him as he walked around the back of his chair taunting him again.

The judge smiled as he leisurely sat down and exhaled softly crossing one leg over the other as his foot began to bounce up and down. "Yes we did, yes we did Lieutenant, you're quite right." He said relaxing his hands in his lap with a sinister smile.

"So are you going to keep your word and let him go?" Horatio asked through clenched teeth getting the feeling the judge had no such plan.

"Hmmm, not just yet Lieutenant, I still need him for now."

Horatio's eyes narrowed as his emotions raged out of control clearly revealing his fury with this man.

"So your word means nothing then judge, you lied to me about everything. This was all just a ploy to get me here and you used Ray Jr. to do it." Horatio's eyes shot daggers at him.

The judge cocked his head and shook it, "No, not quite Lieutenant, you're still not seeing the big picture just yet, are you?"

Horatios brows furrowed in confusion thinking things through. His eyes slid back and forth, as he watched the judges hands shift and he was reflexively turning the thick black ring on his index finger round and round.

Horatio's eyes narrowed clearly seeing the judges tell. '_He's up to something. What am I missing here?'_ Horatio thought.

The judge smiled watching him process his thoughts.

"Good Lieutenant, good, you work on it. You'll have ample time to figure it all out, I promise." He sneered. "Give yourself some time, the drugs are still working their way through your system.

Horatio shifted in the chair beginning to feel the affects of his arms tightly bound in this position. His freshly stitched wound was killing him as his whole body ached and his every muscle begged for sleep. He groaned low adjusting, as his shoulders and back felt so tense he thought if he moved anymore they would snap like a twig.

"Aren't you forgetting something Lieutenant?" The judge asked with a smile seeing the look of pain on his bruised face.

Horatio swallowed hard as his questioning eyes went up to the judge again, the intense pain getting the best of him right now making it difficult to focus.

The judge turned his ring more as he looked to the right. "Maybe… someone, Lieutenant," he grinned devilishly.

Horatio's eyes widened and then narrowed knowing he was forgetting something, only he had no idea what it was until it suddenly hit him like a freight train.

"Liliana," he said in almost a whisper, looking directly at the judge.

"Hmmm, so you're not so drugged anymore, are you Lieutenant? Good, you're remembering now." He said smiling and looking over to his right.

Horatio tilted his head and slowly followed the direction of the judge's eyes. He turned his head slowly to the left, almost even with his shoulder as his eyes went wide.

"Liliana… Liliana!" He called out to her slumped body that was also restrained to a chair. He struggled against his bonds again jerking forward as his face contorted and twisted in agonizing pain. The metal clamps digging into his wrists and arms causing his eyes to tear up as he hung his head clenching his teeth, riding out the wave of nausea that hit him. He gasped low, "What, did you do to her?"

"Nothing… yet." He said, as his pause was clearly made to be a threat. He grinned, "She had the same drug as you but I think the pretty thing hit her head. She's been out the whole time and hasn't regained consciousness yet. Shame, don't you think? She is rather beautiful; we could have a lot of fun with her." He said while arching his brows at Horatio.

Horatio seethed as he shook his head back and forth in anger. "Judge, let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Let Ray go, you have me, they're both innocent bystanders. I'll do what ever you say." He said trying to hold it together as every part of his body screamed to reach out and ring the bastard's neck.

"Lieutenant, really now, regardless you are going to do whatever I say anyway," He grinned wickedly, leaning forward in his chair inches from Horatio's bruised and battered face, "Aren't you Lieutenant?" He emphasized his words with a snarl.

Horatio hesitated and nodded, "Let them both go and I'll do whatever you want."

He shook his head. "_That_, was the wrong answer Lieutenant!"

The judge stood up as Horatio straightened his head maintaining eye contact with him, which was a big mistake. His back and neck felt as if someone was inserting a knife and twisting it slowly into his upper spine as he let his head hang low again looking down at his legs.

Noticing Horatio's reaction the judge walked up to him, seized a handful of his hair and viciously yanked his head backwards, forcing it past his shoulders causing Horatio to yell uncontrollable.

"Arghh!" Horatio gritted his teeth as the judge smiled enjoying his handiwork.

"What was that Lieutenant, I didn't quite hear you?" He said tauntingly, leaning down right over his face.

Horatio eyes shot fire as he spoke, "Just let them go, they—"

He yanked again cutting him off. "Wrong answer again Lieutenant," he said letting his hair go. "That was your first chance." He said walking back over to the chair as he sat down calmly.

Horatio closed his eyes thinking of Calleigh and Miami while taking in deep breaths to get his breathing back under control. He let his head hang forward as much as he could relieving some of the pressure off his neck and spine.

The judge snapped his fingers and pointed as the two burly guards came over and stood right behind Horatio.

"Gentleman, I don't think the good Lieutenant is thinking very clearly yet, why don't you both give him a hand." He said as Horatio's head came up and his eyes locked onto the judges wondering just exactly what that meant.

Horatio heard the two men behind him move as he tried to look over his shoulder.

The judge laughed as he got up and moved his chair standing now, he crossed his arms on his chest and held Horatio's confused eyes.

Horatio noticed the judge's subtle nod towards his men _'What the hell is he up to?'_ he thought.

As expected one of the men appeared right in front of him with a bucket. Horatio locked onto the man's eyes with a defiant stare. The judge's man lifted the bucket and launched the contents forcefully at him. Horatio was stunned by the ice cold water as it slammed into his face and chest.

"AGHHHH!" Shocked by the initial sting of the water Horatio reacted by lowering his head immediately so the rest of the contents hit the top of his head instead of his face. His head hung down low, eyes blinking rapidly as the water blurred his vision. He groaned still in shock at the coldness, as he felt tiny pins and needles piercing him all over his face and neck. He inhaled deeply and licked his lips trying to catch his breath again.

"Just a little something to cool you off Lieutenant, it's rather hot in here, don't you think." The judge snickered pulling on his thin crisp shirt as he nodded to the men again.

One guard grabbed a handful of Horatio's wet hair and yanked his head up, forcing him in an upright position. The other guard picked up another bucket of ice cold water slamming it right into Horatio's face and chest again also soaking the second guard.

"Mierda, Eso está estupidamente helado Luis!" (Shit, that fucking cold Luis) He shouted angrily at the guard with the empty bucket shaking his head as he let go of Horatio hair.

Horatio choked and coughed violently closing his eyes as he gasped for air. The coldness and the numbing pain working together on him as his chest began to ache and his breathing became labored. He groaned low feeling weakened and exhausted as he let his head hang down trying to conserve what little energy he had. He felt like a sheet of ice just smashed right into his upper body.

The judge's laugh echoed in the large room as both men joined him.

Recovering from the initial shock of the water torture Horatio was able to gradually catch his breath. Without any warning his eyes snapped open and he gasped in shock again.

"Aghhhhh!" He coughed out as Luis unexpectedly stood behind him and slowly poured the ice-cold water over his head allowing it to drench his whole body.

He groaned and swallowed trying to breathe normally as he clenched his chattering teeth together trying to fight the coldness as his body began to shiver.

Horatio's hands struggled against the restraints as he groaned in pain feeling himself weaken even more. His heart was still racing from the shock and coldness as he tried to catch his breath again. His head hung lifelessly as he sighed totally exhausted.

"Enough!" The judge said as he walked over to a shivering and worn-out Horatio Caine.

"Well Lieutenant, I'm waiting," he said as he lifted Horatio's head up with two fingers under his chin. He watched the water slip down from Horatio wet hair, into his eyes and down his face, as it dripped slowly from his chin. "I'm sorry… you're having such difficulty in answering me Lieutenant.

Horatio's chest heaved as he opened his still dripping eyes and shivered uncontrollably with a choppy breath, "Let… them… go," he barely whispered.

The judge smiled shrewdly as he shook his head back and forth at him.

"Mmm, your morning is about to get much worse Lieutenant, much worse." He said with a chuckle.

"Gentleman, shall we begin again please." The judge said looking over to his men as he knowingly sat down and crossed his legs making himself comfortable for the show.

III

"Put her down here!" The Master Chief ordered 4 hours later.

"We'll make our way on foot from here; it shouldn't be far if that address is correct." Agent Cole said looking over at Calleigh.

"It's correct," she replied as she gave Eric a smirk.

The helicopter landed and they got out as the soldiers led them through the thick jungle brush. It wasn't long before they came upon the dirt road that lead to the small town.

Calleigh looked over to Eric as her hat hung around the back of her neck. "Do you see any addresses?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I see a few but they don't seem to go higher or lower. How do we tell?" Eric asked as the soldiers walked ahead of them scanning and checking the area for rebels and potential problems.

"So where do we find this Paco?" Agent Cole asked as he walked up to Calleigh and Eric. Agent Reed kept looking at the numbers on the small houses.

Paco was sitting near the same fruit stand watching the people come and go when he saw the soldiers with guns dressed in black tri color camouflage. He smirked never seeing them wear those colors and thought it must be new until he saw the American flags on their arms.

"Demonios! Oh shit, Americans." He said as he scurried up grabbing his satchel as it dragged along the ground creating a small cloud of dust. He flung it over his shoulder as he cautiously walked towards them wondering what they were doing here.

He counted five soldiers scattered about and then he saw the other soldiers and the one with the golden hair looked strange to him as he quickly discovered she was a woman.

As they progressed towards his direction he noticed her long beautiful blond hair tied neatly into a ponytail. She put her hat on her head while she walked next to the dark skinned man.

Paco kept looking all around the area wondering who they were looking for. Probably the guerillas he thought as Agent Reed shouted ahead of the group.

"**Calleigh**, are you sure about that address?"

Paco's eyes quickly went wide as saucers, as he slowly pronounced her name out loud. "Cal-le? Cal-le esta aqui?" He said with wide eyes, shoving his hand into his pocket as he came out with the crumbled note. His eyes scanned along the paper again as he said aloud, "Cal-le, **Cal-le!**" He went running towards the group as one of the soldiers quickly grabbed him.

"Hey little man, where are you going?" He asked chuckling while holding his arm gently.

"Cal-le, Cal-le, I have to talk to Cal-le por favor, si?"

Calleigh and Eric watched from a distance. Surprisingly she heard him repeating her name over and over. Calleigh quickly ran to the solider as Paco struggled to get his arm free.

"It's ok, let him go." She said softly hearing him repeat her name over and over again now.

"Cal-le, **Cal-le!** Yes, Tu eres Calleigh, señorita?** Y**ou are Cal-le, si senorita?" Paco asked excited with a smile.

Calleigh squatted down to his size and nodded. "Yes, I am Calleigh and you are Paco, aren't you?" She smiled recognizing his little voice.

"Si, si senorita, I am Paco, I help the senor. I call you but now you here." He said looking at her in shock. "**Como haces eso? **How you do that?"

She smiled, "**Helicóptero** Paco. We flew in the helicopter." She put her finger in the air making a small circle motion like the propeller's do.

"Si, si, hell I copter." He said slowly in his broken English smiling as he held out the letter to her. "This is what the senor give me to tell you. Maybe you like to see, yes?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you Paco." She said reading over the note.

The first thing she noticed was the hand writing. She handed the note to Eric shaking her head up and down confirming it was from Horatio.

Eric squatted down to Paco now. "Hi Paco, I'm Eric, we spoke on the phone, remember?"

Paco nodded, "Si, I remember senor Eric." He answered quickly very excited seeing them here now.

"Would you mind if we held onto this for a little while?" He asked thoughtfully holding up the letter.

Paco's eyes rolled as he thought about it and frowned, "If it helps the senor, si, ok, I no mind. Maybe when you done with it, you can give it back to Paco por favor? I like what the senor write to me." He said looking down moving the dirt around with his sneaker shyly.

Eric smiled, Sure Paco, I promise you can have it back when were done with it."

Paco smiled brightly as he nodded to Eric. "Muchas Gracias senor, Muchas Gracias."

Agent Cole shook his head with doubt. "This is Paco?" He said in a deep questioning tone.

Calleigh smiled as Paco turned and stared up at Agent Cole with a smirk and a hand on his hip.

"Si senor, I am Paco and you do not believe me?" He said as his brows moved close together in an angry face.

Calleigh began to chuckle as Agent Cole shook his head and rolled his eyes. He mumbled low, "Great, just great."

Calleigh gave Agent Cole a smirk as she smiled back at the small boy. "He believes you Paco, don't worry, he believes you. Do you think you can you show us where your aunt and uncle live? Maybe we can sit down and talk to them?"

Paco pursed his lips, "Ahh, senorita the bad man come today and hit mi tio. He say he no want to be involved with this all. Maybe you talk to him and make him feel better, si?"

Calleigh nodded, "Sure, just show us the way Paco." She said as he nodded and turned leading them to the house.

"Si senorita, right this way!" He said excitedly as he quickly reached for her hand and led her to their house.

After careful consideration, Agent Cole and Calleigh decided it would be best to get them all out of harms way. They decided to take them to the FBI compound to keep them safe from harm until this was all over. After a short time of talking to the uncle and aunt, they gathered to leave as Paco picked up his satchel smiling brightly.

He looked at Calleigh with wide eyes, "I come with you senorita?" He said happily quickly taking a liking to her and Eric.

Calleigh looked at Eric and smiled, he helped them so much already and was now responsible for maybe getting Horatio and Ray Jr. to safety. She was proud of the little guy and wanted him to know he did something very important.

"Yes Paco, you are coming with us and so are your aunt and uncle. This could be dangerous and we don't want any of you to be hurt. You understand?"

"Paco no get hurt senorita. I want to maybe see the senor again too." He said smiling, "Ooratio." He said quickly as Calleigh chuckled.

"Que pasa, senorita?" Paco asked as she chuckled.

She smiled at him, "Well I just like the way you say his name Paco."

He nodded, "Si senor O-ratio has a hard name for me to say but Paco try, maybe you teach me, si?" He asked tilting his head adorably to her.

Calleigh squatted down to his size as she smiled. "Sure Paco, say Ho-ratio slowly and you will do fine. Hey how about I promise to bring him back to you. How's that sound Paco."

Paco nodded, "Si senorita, that sound great. Muy bueno, si. You bring back Ho-ratio."

Calleigh smiled, "There you go, you have it now, see, it wasn't that hard."

He smiled as he repeated it over and over, "Ho-ratio, Ho-ratio…."

"Ok then I promise to bring Horatio back to you Paco." she said standing up again smiling down at him. Paco you are a very brave young man to help senor Horatio, thank you very much."

Paco nodded to her, "Its no problema senorita, senor Oratio is a good man and he was here all alone just like me. You know, he say the same thing to me." Paco stared up at her as he smiled."

Calleigh nodded with a grin. "Ok why don't we all get moving now." She said as they left and began their journey back to the helicopter.

A few minutes later, the group arrived and the soldiers helped the aunt and uncle into the chopper as Paco quickly climbed in by himself and sat right next to Calleigh and Eric.

Agent Reed gave a look as Paco jumped right in front of him to get closer to Calleigh. Agent Cole held his laughter back as he saw Agent Reeds disappointment.

"This is a big hel-i-copter," he said slowly trying to pronounce the word as the soldiers climbed in and closed the doors.

Eric nodded, "Yep it sure is and it took us all the way here too." He smiled at little Paco as they lifted off.

"All the way from Miami, the good life, si senor Eric?" He said excitedly.

"Si Paco, all the way from Miami." Eric chuckled.

"Si senor Oratio told me about Miami, he told me not to go on the boat at the full moon to get there. He say muy malo, not everyone make it ok but I tell him I am strong and one day I go to."

Calleigh smiled hearing his words knowing Horatio would try to protect the young boy.

"Paco, Hablas demasiado sobrino, estás atarantando a los americanos, guarda silencio. Paco, you are talking too much nephew, the Americans get tired yes, be quiet little one."

He shrugged and smiled at Calleigh, "Lo siento, perdónenme, Es solo que nunca había visto a tantos americanos juntos y estoy muy felíz por el Señor y por Ray. Sorry, pardon me, i just never see so many Americans at once and I am happy for the senor y Ray too, si."

"We understand Paco, that's ok you can talk if you like." Eric said nodding to his aunt and uncle letting them know it was ok.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed in thought as she remembered what Paco said on the phone. "Paco, you said Horatio put a man to sleep?"

Paco was quick to answer as everyone's attention was on him, "Si senorita, he put a big man, bigger than even him to sleep." Paco shrugged and used his arms talking, trying to show them. "Senor no use weapon or nothing, just his two arms and the man go right to sleep like that," he said snapped his two fingers together making a snapping sound.

"Eric looked at Paco curious now as he gently pushed, "Paco why did he put the big man to sleep?"

Paco's eyes went wide, "Ahh, the senor get caught by the guerillas and then he fight them so I can get away and he yelled for me to run. So I run and hide watching the guerillas beat him up and knock him out. They tie him up and put him in the small shed and Paco go to help him. I sneak and dig a hole so we can get out together and that is when the big man come and senor Oratio put him to sleep without making a sound. We get out together and everything is good and then my firecrackers go off and make the rebels go far away from us and we get away, no problemo." He said with a wide smile, "Senor Oratio say he like my ahh, Demonios!" Paco scratched his head thinking of the new word he learned as he slowly tried to say it, "He say, di-virsione, I think he say something like that, si."

Calleigh smiled hearing everything the two of them have been through and she nodded, "You mean diversion, si Paco?"

"Si, si senorita that is the word the senor use, yes, diversione." He said quickly again.

Everyone laughed as little Paco looked around and threw his head back laughing too. Calleigh couldn't help but put a hand on his shoulder and nod at him.

"Thank you Paco, Muchas Gracias for helping senor Horatio and for helping us to find him."

He nodded and threw his hands up as his little voice rose, "Its no problema senorita, Paco helps everyone." He said as they chuckled once again.

A little while passed as the helicopter slowly descended and landed. They all headed into the hidden camouflaged FBI compound.

Paco smiled and listened carefully to their plans as they walked into the huge building and a man swiftly led them away to another area. He went with his aunt and uncle but kept looking back to see what direction Calleigh and Eric went.

They were led to a huge room filled with monitors and cameras all around. Calleigh stood with Eric looking over the screens as they searched for the microchip frequency that they were able to quickly pick up on.

"Right here, see, its not moving." Agent Reed said as his expertise was in micro-technology. "This is an active marker and a trace on someone, and this isn't one of our guys. If it were, we would know about it. This has to be him but the problem is to locate it and pinpoint it. It keeps fading out on us and I don't know why it would do that."

"Maybe because were so deep in the jungle?" Eric asked.

"No, our GPS chips are highly sophisticated devices that don't fail, ever." He said looking back at Eric and over to Calleigh very sure of himself.

Maybe he's somewhere that's blocking it out on purpose so he can't be found by Ratner." Agent Cole said as he came over and nodded. "All right lets take up the chopper and follow the signal for as long as we can, hopefully it will last. We can see when the signal gets stronger and we'll know exactly where they are being held. We can make camp a ways from there for the night and strike at first dawn. Everyone take a 30 minute break before we head back out." He said walking away.

Calleigh and Eric nodded in agreement, as they both took a small break and had a snack to eat in the cafeteria.

Calleigh groaned as she sat down and Eric's brow went up. "You ok Cal, chopper ride got you sore." He teased.

She smiled and shifted in the chair as her smile turned into a wince and Eric watched her eyes. "Cal are you ok?" He asked concerned.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little sore is all, I'll be fine once we get moving again she said looking at the printout of the license plates once more.

Eric sighed and nodded, "I know you haven't said much about Hagen or the attack. You've been kind of quiet, you know."

She nodded and smiled, "You know me, I'm fine Eric and I'll be even better once we get Horatio and Ray Jr. Back."

He nodded, "You took a pretty good beating Cal and that bruise on your neck doesn't look like its going away anytime soon. It looks worse than before."

She put her hand to her neck as her eyes widened, "Oh my god, I completely forgot about it. I took the turtle neck off for this." She said pulling on the black micro-fiber tee shirt under her jacket. She shook her head in disgust.

"Hey don't worry, its no ones business, ok?" Eric said leaning in closer to her.

She shook her head upset, "Yeah well if Horatio sees it, trust me, its going to be his business."

Eric nodded slowly realizing she was right. Horatio would definitely make it his business.

Paco and his aunt and uncle were lead to there sleeping quarters for the night. He looked around curiously and turned on the TV as he sat and his aunt and uncle went to bed. He waited just a little while as he quickly picked up his satchel and headed out. He easily made his way out of the compound and passed all the soldiers as he crouched down behind the bushes. He saw two soldiers and went around them as he quickly came up on the big black helicopter and climbed in; hiding all the way in the back where he knew no one would find him.

They all headed out a little while later and back into the chopper. Agent Cole had a palm tracker as well as Agent Reed. Calleigh and Eric looked over there shoulders watching the GPS signal blink.

The green blip on the screen was getting brighter as the sound was beeping more and more the closer they got.

"All right, this is it, let's not get any closer and let them know where here. Put us down and we'll set up camp here." Agent Cole said looking over to the Master Chief who told the pilot to land.

Calleigh exhaled heavily knowing she was so close but still not sure if it was even Horatio. She closed her eyes as she said a silent prayer, _'Let it be them, please. Just let them both be safe.'_

The soldiers set up a canopy and tents for them to rest in as they scouted the area up ahead getting their bearings and trying to find out all the information they could. They fanned out as they searched and found the huge mansion protected by heavy metal gates and barbed wire fences.

"Hey Cal, how you doing?" Eric asked seeing her yawn as she fingered the rose dangling from her neck.

"I'm ok Eric, I'll be glad when we finally have them both and we know they are safe.

"Yeah me to. Hey why don't you try to close your eyes for just a little while and get some sleep. We have a long night ahead of us and a busy morning."

She nodded with a small smile, "Thanks Eric, for everything."

"Sure Cal." He said as he quietly walked out of the tent.

III

Maybe he was dead already and hell was cold, he thought, as his body shivered uncontrollably.

Ice cold water crashing into his face brought Horatio right back to reality. This wasn't hell and he wasn't dead. In fact, he was very much alive and in extreme pain, freezing as his whole body trembled uncontrollably. A thought crossed his confused mind, _'Well maybe it was hell,' _he thought again now, wishing for some Miami heat.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, it's all coming togther now, let me know what you think. 

The next two chapters will bring it all to a head, no I did not say End!-- LOL-- Not yet anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Ok here we go again everyone, hang on. Surprise, Surprise, this chapter is going to shock you. Thank you all for you wonderful comments and reveiws as always, they are greatly appreciated. Thank you Angie and Suzie, you gals are the greatest in helping me to beta and deliver in a timely fashion. I appreciate you both very much! Muchas Gracias, as Paco would say. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

"Lieutenant… Lieutenant! Time to wake up!" The judge said in an eager voice. Gentleman, revive the good lieutenant for me, will you." He said raring to get the day started.

Horatio's eyes shot open as ice cold water was poured slowly over his head.

"Ahhh!" He gasped as he tried to control his chattering teeth while fighting through the tremors to breath. He clenched down as his body shook uncontrollably laboring to maintain a minimum core temperature.

"Lieutenant, you're awake, good, we have quite a busy schedule for you today." He said with the raise of his brows.

Horatio let his head drop forward not having the strength to hold it up on his own anymore. With the unwanted assistance from one of the judges men Horatio's head was forcefully yanked backwards yet again.

He growled low as he stared right through the judge.

"Ok , Lieutenant time to get down to business. I am going to need some answers from you so just cooperate and I promise you- you _WILL_ suffer less." He emphasized his words to him.

Horatio's breathing slowly calmed as the guard held his hair tightly keeping his head up.

"First let's try this the easy way, ok?" He said with a sly grin. "Where is Mrs. Sanchez?" He asked simply.

The guard pulled on Horatio's head waiting for him to answer as he held his tongue and said nothing.

"Answer me Lieutenant or Luis here is going to get very angry and do something he may regret. Where is she and better yet, where's my money?" He inquired leaning forward in his chair towards Horatio.

Horatio's eyes tightened and with a renewed spirit in his voice he said, "Go to hell."

The judge shook his head in disappointment. "Tisk, tisk, Lieutenant. Is this really how you wish to start your rehabilitation?" He said nodding to the guard who was still holding onto his hair.

"Tell me Lieutenant do you ever get that feeling… déjà vu?" He grinned sitting back again looking at his fingernails.

With an unspoken order from the judge the guard released his grip. Horatio groaned closing his eyes as his head flopped forward like a rag doll.

"Oh Lieutenant, you do remember my son, don't you? If you are still a bit unclear on the situation, let me refresh your memory. You put him away for life!" He declared with unforgiving eyes.

With his head hanging down and eyes closed Horatio listened carefully focused on the judge's statement. As he was processing the information the guard maliciously wrenched Horatio's head in the upright position again.

"Arghh! He cried out in pain and anger feeling helpless while he was being physically manipulated like a puppet. "What do you want?" he exhaled the words in pure frustration.

The judge leaned in closer to him with a vicious stare and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I want to see you suffer. I want to see you in pain. I want to hear you scream for me." He said as he sat back and calmly nodded to his men.

Horatio watched as the two large menacing guards stepped in front of him. One leaned down and with a quick calculated gesture tore open his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere as they bounced around the floor.

He stared up at the large muscular guard in front of him. The second guard quickly walked off to the left and Horatio turned his attention towards him until he went out of his view. He turned back to his right where the other guard was standing and quickly looked to his left again as he saw the other guard heading his way with another bucket of ice water. He waited for the last second to quickly turn his head to the side as the force of another bucket of ice water smashed directly against his face shocking him all the more.

He began coughing and choking as the judge laughed in satisfaction, "Déjà vu Lieutenant." He chuckled, "I'll ask you again now, where is Mrs. Sanchez?"

He inhaled deeply rapidly blinking his eyes trying to clear his blurry vision. His body began to tremble again as the coldness bit at his skin and he emitted a low involuntary groan.

The guards walked over again and came back with more buckets as Horatio closed his eyes wishing for something warm. His tired eyes watched as they began to line up bucket after bucket of ice water.

_'Warm, think warm,'_ he thought feeling himself beginning to shiver and lose control as his teeth chattered together. He forced his mind to remain calm as his body shook uncontrollably. _'Think about something warm, anything, Miami, Calleigh, yes Calleigh, Calleigh.'_ He thought closing his eyes a moment envisioning her warm hands on his cheeks.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you answer me now before it's too late."

Horatio opened his eyes digging down deep, finding energy he didn't have, lifting his head on his own sighing and speaking in a low shaky voice, "I don't, know where, she is."

The judge smiled, "I was actually hoping you would say something like that.

"Gentleman, he is all yours and keep him conscious this time." He said with a merciless smile.

Horatio clenched his teeth as he watched both guards going for a bucket. This time they aimed for his bare chest, Horatio quickly turned his head to the right trying to protect his face the best he could.

They continuously drenched him over and over targeting his bare chest with the slush buckets not letting up for a minute. He felt tiny pins and needles all across his torso as the pain grew in intensity by the second. His whole body shook uncontrollably, as the throbbing from his fresh wound faded and all he felt was coldness- ice numbing coldness. His energy slowly being drained as his head began to sag and his chest exploding in agonizing pain.

He let out a long gasp of air as the last bucket hit him square in the face and he began choking unable to move away from it. He spit out the water as he tried to pick his head up and was forcefully helped with a hand grabbing at his wet hair again.

He was shivering, feeling hypothermic as his whole body went rigid in the chair. His arms felt numb and he tried to move his fingers as he whimpered in pain forcing the blood to circulate in his hands. He blinked trying to focus on something, anything but the cold, but it wasn't working, he was freezing and lacking rational thought.

"Lieutenant are you still with us?" The judge asked in amusement. "Let's see if the good Lieutenant is still with us, shall we gentleman." He said laughing as he walked in front of Horatio. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at him and smiled, "Where is Mrs. Sanchez, Lieutenant?"

Horatio muttered slowly in a choppy breath completely exhausted, "I… I, don't, know."

"Lieutenant, did you know that Luis here was with the guerillas for 25 years. Isn't that right Luis?"

"Yes sir it is." He answered him with an evil smile.

"Lieutenant, are you aware of the different kinds of torture techniques the guerillas learn during their childhood? Did you know they slowly torture their hostages, brutally, viscously, until they break down physically and mentally turning them into the shell of the person they use to be. I'm sure Luis here can show you one of their methods, isn't that right Luis? Why don't you show the good Lieutenant one of your water techniques that may help refresh his memory of Mrs. Sanchez's where abouts."

They all laughed as the judge walked back to his chair and leisurely sat down crossing his legs comfortably again.

Both of the big men walked away as Horatio's head sagged, almost making it to his aching chest. The intense raw pain going right across his upper body felt like a mack truck had taken up residence there, it was excruciating. He let his eyes close trying to ride it out. With every slow deliberate breath that Horatio took caused more insufferable pain as his chest tightened feeling as if a vice grip was slowly squeezing the life out of him.

One of the guards stepped in front of him as he lifted his head up and gripped his jaw tightly.

Horatio verbally reacted to the pain as the force of his head being shoved back went right down into his spinal column like a sharp long knife. His eyes reflectively slammed shut with the pain.

Another hand quickly wrapped a dark cloth around his head and over his eyes making sure to cover his nose as it was pulled tightly and tied.

Everything was black and the blindfold heightened his sense of hearing as he became more alert. _'Why cover everything but my mouth,'_ He thought as his head was quickly shoved backwards by two very powerful hands.

"Arghh…" he grunted, as he inhaled deeply trying to control his emotions and pain waiting for the unexpected.

He suddenly felt the palm of a hand press down on his forehead making his head go back even further as he yelled out in pain unable to hold back anymore. He thought his neck would surely crack at any moment as a sudden intense searing pain shot right down his backbone and coursed throughout his physically beaten body.

"One last time Lieutenant, where is she?" The judge's voice asked taunting him.

"Horatio swallowed hard trying to control his increasing breath as he answered, "I don't know, she's, under protection."

"Mmm, how nice and you don't know how to contact her Lieutenant?" His voice echoed as Horatio listened carefully.

"No, that's one of the rules, when someone is being protected… and you know this already." He rasped exhausted.

"Hmm, Yes I do but why do I get the feeling you are lying to me Lieutenant?"

"I really, don't know where she is." He said taking in a difficult breath with his head being held back in that uncomfortable position.

"But you could find out now, isn't that correct?" He growled low.

Horatio remained quiet as he felt more pressure, pressing down on his forehead. He heard movement and tried to shift his head as two strong hands held it firmly back, one on his forehead and one cupping his chin.

He inhaled deeply as he felt the ice cold water being poured right over his covered face. He began to struggle as the hands tightened and pressed back harder making him gasp and gurgle, choking on the water and taking it in at the same time. The ice slush water was slowly aspirated right into his lungs as he inhaled through his mouth feeling like he would surely suffocate if he didn't try to breathe.

He suddenly choked and coughed up water as they slowly continued to pour more over his mouth and nose not letting up. The suffocating feeling causing him to thrash about as he lifted his legs up abruptly and felt it connect with something soft. He heard a loud groan and the hand on his chin was instantly gone. He struggled in the chair to breathe as the hand on his forehead pressed down harder and Horatio thought his neck would surely snap in two.

He groaned in pain as the hand on his forehead released him and his head lifted back up as he choked and gagged, spitting out all the water he could while breathing raggedly, wheezing as his head bobbed around.

The guard who was kicked looked back at the judge who nodded his approval to him. He walked up to Horatio and angrily punched his fist right into his midsection unexpectedly as Horatio grunted loudly, expelling all his air and more water right out onto the guards pants.

His head was quickly shoved back once more as they started up with the water torture over his face while he was still gasping for air from the heavy blow. They began laughing as he continued choking and coughing uncontrollably and they finally let him go as his head fell forward weakly.

They removed the blindfold and one of the guards pulled his head back up roughly as he groaned incoherently, shivering and coughing again.

"Oh Lieutenant you are admirable but you fight in vain, you will not win this time." He said looking over Horatio's exhausted form with a grin thinking. "Do you think you are up to talking just now Lieutenant, hmm?" The judge asked from his chair with a smirk looking down at his watch. "Your pretty blond girlfriend should be home by now I think."

Horatio's eyes shot open hearing him as he blinked in a daze,wishing for nothing but sleep now. His breathing was gradually getting back to a normal rhythm as his eyes opened and closed in pure exhaustion. His back was killing him as every breath he took caused him to wince in pain at the sharpness he felt sticking him in his chest and lungs.

"Luis, let me have the phone and wake him more for me, but be gentle now, I need him to be able to talk."

Horatio swallowed and licked his lips as his eyes closed again. He was patted on the cheek as an ammonia stick was shoved right under his nose and his eyes shot open as he quickly turned his head away from the nauseating smell with a disgusted groan.

Luis handed the judge a cell phone as he walked over to Horatio.

"Lieutenant, I think we have an understanding now, right?" The judge said staring with hatred in his eyes. "Now if you don't do what I ask you, the beautiful brunette over there is going to be the first to pay and your nephew is going to be the second. Is that understood Lieutenant?"

Horatio clenched his jaw remaining quiet as his body slowly warmed and his breathing pain eased somewhat.

"Really Lieutenant, would you like to see her continually rape and sodomized by my men? They could do so many, many things to her Lieutenant, like make her wish for death, would you like to see that Lieutenant, look." He said nodding with his head in her direction.

"Manuel, give the good Lieutenant an example." He said mockingly with a growing smile.

"No, don't, I believe you," he wheezed out quickly.

The muscular guard nodded at the judge with a smirk as he ran a hand over her head and suddenly grabbed her thick hair roughly pulling, lifting her head right up. He bent down and licked along the whole side of her face as Horatio's jaw set and his anger boiled over.

"Leave… her… alone," he groaned barely finding the strength to talk looking back at the judge.

"Manuel enough!" He ordered as he looked back to Horatio. "See how easy that was Lieutenant," he said with a grin. "Make this easy now too and tell your beautiful blond girlfriend to get my son released at once. Now, before you resist me again, let me remind you of Liliana's life that is also in your hands. I'll kill her slowly and make her suffer right in front of you. Then I'll take your nephew and do the same, I'll cut him up piece by piece right in front of your eyes," he said viciously as his voice suddenly went cold lacking in emotion again, "Do what I tell you now and they both live, unharmed."

Horatio's tired eyes burned through him as he glared with hatred. He already knew he couldn't trust him but he did believe him when he said he would kill them both violently. He exhaled heavily feeling the pins and needles throughout his tired beat up body. He tried to think of something he could say to Calleigh to give her a clue but he had hoped that Paco was able to get the message to her somehow.

"Lieutenant, I'm waiting!" he snapped pulling Horatio from his haze, "Do I need to give you another example—"

"No," he gasped out in a low breath cutting him off. "No, you… don't." He whispered. "Just don't hurt them; they have nothing to do with this judge." He said slowly completely worn out as he began to wheeze.

"Ah Lieutenant, that's where you are wrong, they have everything to do with it. I knew the one way to get to you would be, _through them._" He said emphasizing his words. "I thought the direct approach would work best and it did, didn't it?" He sneered. "Ok, now I want you to tell your blond bitch to do as I say. Tell her I want my son released and she has 8 hours to get it done. Tell her I am going to cut up your new friend and nephew if she doesn't meet my deadline. Then you can add that I am going to send her pieces of them too!" He said laughing.

He opened the phone and dialed a number looking back at Horatio. "One wrong word Lieutenant and my men will eat her alive, among other horrible things you could never imagine." He said gesturing with his head over to Liliana as he held Horatio's fierce eyes.

Horatio slowly nodded in understanding as the judge put the phone on speaker and held it in front of his mouth. "Be a good boy Lieutenant," He chuckled in amusement.

Moments later a woman's voice answered softly, "Duquesne."

He swallowed hard hearing her soft voice as his head was shoved.

"Cal-leigh," He wheezed, swallowing trying to moisten his throat. Her voice soothed him the second he heard it. He could picture her as he let his eyes close and his head was shoved roughly again causing him to yell out.

Calleigh paused in shock with wide eyes hearing him, "Horatio? Horatio?" She said knowing something was terribly wrong hearing how he struggled to breath and his barely audible voice.

"I'm here," he said in a whisper. "Calleigh, I need you to… to listen to me, ok?" He asked pausing as he spoke slowly with every breath causing him excruciating pain while speaking into the phone.

She shook her head back and forth feeling helpless. He didn't sound right, his voice, his breathing, he was talking slow and not in his usual tone. She was worried; no, she was downright terrified hearing him sound so… weak. She bit down on her lip in pure frustration.

Her silky soft voice eased him again as it came across the line slowly with clear concern. "Horatio, are you ok, you sound—"

"I'm ok… but I need you to… to listen now, all right." He said weakly in an uneven speech pattern due to his difficulty breathing.

"All right." She replied quickly, listening closely, as Eric listened in right next to her.

"I need you to get, Joseph Sanchez released from prison, Calleigh." He said in a shaky tone.

"What?" She said as she paused in shock, "Horatio you know I—"

"Just listen Calleigh, listen to me, ok." He wheezed inhaling, "If Joseph Sanchez, is not released within 8 hours, the judge here is going to kill Mrs. Flores and Ray Jr.

Calleigh swallowed thinking, "Horatio, I'll get right on it, right now." She said quickly answering him.

"Thank you… Calleigh." He said as the judge sneered.

"Tell her you'll be in touch to check on things."

"Calleigh, we'll call you back to check on, on…." He took in a long exaggerated breath as he wheezed right into the phone. "… The progress of the situation." He said barely able to get another word out.

"Ok Horatio, ok. She said softly with worry but then an idea popped into her head. "Horatio!" She called back quickly trying to let him know she got his message. "We'll get you out, alive and well Horatio, ok, alive and well," she repeated emphasizing her words as the line went dead. She nodded hoping but knew deep down inside he got her message.

Horatio wanted to smile knowing Paco got the message to her but had to refrain, not letting them know he was aware of anything.

"Well done Lieutenant, well done." He said looking at his watch as Liliana's head moved. The judge smiled evilly at Horatio.

"It's about that time Lieutenant," he said as he purposely walked over to the confused woman.

Horatio turned and kept his eyes on him as he brought his hand up and rested it on her soft cheek.

Liliana whimpered looking up at him.

"Please leave her alone, it's me you want." Horatio said in a whisper trying to get him away from her. "I did what you said."

The judge smiled and looked over to him as his left hand tangled in her hair and he gripped it tightly yanking her head back hard. She cried out as he pulled roughly.

Horatio shook his head, "She has nothing to do with this, she's innocent."

The judge smiled as he brushed his callous thumb over her soft full lips and shoved it right into her mouth as he gripped her chin tightly making her shudder with fear.

"Mmm, she is quite beautiful Lieutenant, don't you think?" He taunted in his cold voice.

Horatio clenched his teeth and glared at the judge. It's me you want, leave her alone."

The judge turned and gave Horatio a smile as he looked back down at her and spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Liliana, if you do anything stupid like bite me or resist me, I'll let all my men rape you for as long as they want. Do you understand me?"

She nodded looking up at his cold eyes as he slid his thumb from her mouth straight down to squeeze her breast.

She whimpered shakily, "Please, don't." She begged closing her eyes and tried to turn away as he bent and shoved his tongue right into her mouth kissing her. His hand slid down her stomach and lower, right under her dress as she suddenly jumped breaking the kiss.

He stood up and released her with a wide smile. "Mmm, sweet, so soft and so ready.

Horatio's jaw tightened in rage. "Judge, please, leave her alone," He asked calmly just barely holding back his raging anger.

The judge let her go and walked over to him now standing right in front of him.

"Do you really care what happens to her Lieutenant, you don't even know her?"

His dull blue eyes cast upward as he held his gaze. "Yes, I care. Please leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this." Horatio said trying to keep his pain and anger at bay.

"Mmm, Lieutenant, I think I like your tone very much. That's twice now you said please to me and I think I like this form of torture for you as well. It bothers you to your core to see someone you care about being hurt, doesn't it?" He grinned, "Yes it is very fulfilling for me as well, and I think I will continue with it even more now." He said with that deceitful smile.

"Judge, don't do this, please. Don't use her against me, I don't even know her and she has nothing to do with this." He said trying to say or do something to keep him away from her as he walked back over to Liliana.

"Hmm, well your loss is my gain," he chuckled. "Really Lieutenant, I am sorry you didn't get to know her but I plan on getting to know her much better than you could ever imagine. I am going to enjoy this very much, oh and I promise you will hear her enjoyment as well Lieutenant." He said standing in front of her again as he ran a soft hand over her silky thick curls.

She looked up at him, "Please senor, please don't hurt me." She said softly as he grinned at her.

"If you don't resist me, I promise not to hurt you but, resist me and you will be punished, do you understand me?" He growled.

She nodded, "Si senor, please, please—"

He put his thumb right in her mouth cutting her off, "Shut up, quiet! Not another word!" He snapped angrily at her.

Horatio began to move his arms and hands, twisting, as he gasped out in pain and slammed his eyes shut with a loud groan.

"Really Lieutenant, I don't think you are capable of helping her at the moment. Just relax yourself and enjoy the show I give you." He said as he fisted her hair tightly with his left hand making her cry out as his right hand went under her dress again.

"Judge! Leave her alone…." He growled angrily shaking the metal chair as his whole body was racked by horrendous pain.

The judge suddenly pulled hard making her gasp as he tore her underwear right off and stood up showing them to Horatio as he lifted them to his face with a growing smile.

Horatio's head sagged as his pain gnawed at him and he wheezed low, "You said, unharmed…."

"Watch Lieutenant, watch carefully now," he chuckled as he slid his hand along her inner thigh and right back under her dress.

Liliana jumped and gasped, as her mouth opened, "Please senor, Please don't!" She begged as he gripped her jaw squeezing tightly.

"Shut up! Don't fight me and you won't get hurt!" He snapped as his fingers entered her roughly and she cried out in shock.

"You sick son of a bitch! I'll kill you, with my own hands, I'll kill you." Horatio growled weakly with no strength left.

The judge smiled and let her go releasing her hair.

"Luis, I think it's time to shut up the good Lieutenant just long enough for me to take her into the back room." He chuckled, "I can't concentrate if you keep interrupting me like this Lieutenant." He said with a smile as he walked over to Liliana again. "Manuel, get her up and bring her in the back for me, will you."

The big man nodded as he began to undo the rope tied around her hands. She struggled as he picked her up and simply carried her over his broad shoulder, going through a door as she yelled and screamed for help.

Horatio glared up wheezing at the judge, "You said, you'd, let them go, if, if, I cooperated. You said you, wouldn't, harm them." He said low barely able to speak anymore.

The judge smiled and shrugged with a chuckle. "And you believed me?" he said as he walked away. "I lied, Lieutenant, I lied!" He laughed over his shoulder as he went through the door.

"Wait… Wait! Judge!" Horatio breathlessly growled with nothing left as his head sagged down. Luis suddenly appeared in front of him with a wicked grin.

A woman's scream suddenly echoed through the rooms as Horatio closed his eyes in disgust. He looked up at the big man wishing he would just knock him out cold so he didn't have to hear her cries for help. His massive guilt eating at him as her screams replayed in his ears again and again. '_This is my fault, I got her involved in all this,' _he thought in remorse blaming himself.

Her screams made him struggle again in the chair as his pain intensified with every move he made, but he continued anyway, unable and unwilling to give into the pain he felt he deserved. His last bits of energy ebbed away as his vision grew fuzzy and her screams faded into darkness. An extremely guilty feeling of helplessness tore through him as he groaned low and let his head sag down in disgust.

The burly man smiled seeing his defeat as the corner of his lip went up and his fist connected with Horatio's mid section again and again, until he finally did black out.

III

Horatio groaned as his head lolled and he came around bit by bit. He swallowed tasting the coopery flavor of fresh blood and licked his lips trying to moisten his throat. He managed to lift his head as it quickly fell forward once again completely lacking any kind of strength.

He turned to the left to see Liliana back in the chair with her dress torn to pieces as the thin material hung off her right shoulder. She was clearly unconscious as her lifeless body was slumped and her head sagged forward. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with her even breathing, _'She's alive, thank god,'_ he thought as he slowly turned to the right at the sound of approaching feet.

The judge walked in front of him and took his seat with a wide grin of satisfaction on his face. He chuckled as Horatio struggled to hold his head up.

"You missed all the fun Lieutenant; she was very sweet and quite accommodating to us all." His brows went up as he slowly licked his lips taunting him. "A good boss always shares with his men," he chuckled, "Isn't that right gentleman?" He said with a cold smile. "I am surprised that her moans and screams didn't wake you."

He exhaled contently, "Lieutenant, why don't we work on finding Mrs. Sanchez now, all right?" he said nodding to his men again. "Gentleman, why don't you introduce the good Lieutenant to our newly attained wonder drug."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the judge, "What…" he said confused and drained in a weakened voice.

"I'm getting comfortable for the show Lieutenant, it's just about to begin again." He said with a vindictive smile sitting down once more as he folded his hands in his lap.

Horatio felt them do something behind him as one man held onto his wounded arm. He clenched his teeth and seethed, "I did what you wanted… Please, just let them both go." He said in an exhausted breath.

"When I know my son is free Lieutenant and not a moment before, now stop begging." He chastised. "Just relax yourself now, will you. You have nothing to worry about if you are telling me the truth that is." He said with a heartless stare. "But if you are lying to me, well, let's just say your torture hasn't yet begun. I did hear you sing like a bird when you were given the right amounts of sodium pentothal."

Horatio's eyes widened and his jaw set as he quickly began to struggle again, knowing someone set him up for sure. He jerked forward in the chair moving his arms as much as he could to make it difficult for the men behind him. _'No, this is not good, damn it,'_ he thought as he began to panic in fear of giving up Mrs. Sanchez and god knows who else. _'Do something Horatio, do anything,'_ he told himself, willing himself to fight as he struggled in the chair even more.

A big muscular arm unexpectedly wrapped around his neck as a thick Spanish voice instructed in his ear, "Don't move senor unless you want your neck broke." He said, tightening his arm around Horatio's throat as his face began to turn red and he was slowly cutting off that little bit of breath and energy he had found.

Horatio felt the sharp stick of the needle pierce his skin and he groaned low out of breath, "No-don't… don't, do this."

The judge began to laugh nodding his head. "You were lying weren't you?" He said with constricting eyes and a wiggle of his index finger taunting him more. "Really Lieutenant, did you think I would just believe you and let it all go. Do you know how long I have been planning this for? I want that bitch and you are going to tell me exactly where I can find her, isn't that right Lieutenant?" He sneered.

Horatio felt the hot sting and then the burning sensation coursing through him as he struggled in the chair clenching his fists in vain. He felt his head getting heavy as his eyes began to close and some of his pain seemed to subside.

"No…" he wheezed out breathlessly feeling himself fade. His breathing slowed and his head began to bob around as he tried to hold it up fighting off the drug. "No…" He said lower and he suddenly felt his whole body relax all at once, as a soft moan escaped from his throat.

The judge smiled, "Ah, Lieutenant, see how easy that was. I think we are going to have a lot of fun, _you and I_." He said searching Horatio's eyes as he taunted him more.

Horatio growled slowly as the drug took effect, "Go… go… to, hell."

The judge laughed, "Not before you Lieutenant."

Horatio blinked his eyes seeing the blurry figure before him as his energy ebbed away and his clenched fists opened as the muscles in his hands loosened and relaxed.

The guard behind him nodded to the judge as he walked around and grabbed Horatio's chin holding his head up as he groaned.

"Where is Mrs. Sanchez Lieutenant?" The judge asked coolly.

The guard shoved his head back again as he grunted in pain, feeling everything spin around him as the intense pain shot right down his spine. "Arghh!"

"Mrs. Sanchez Lieutenant, tell me where she is."

"No," he rasped heavily as the guard grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head around like a puppet. Horatio growled trying to tug away from him but was jerked around even more violently.

The judge nodded, "Luis, please, go easy on him and just relax him some more."

The big man grinned as one side of his lip went up. He let Horatio's head go as it dropped forward and he walked behind him again.

Horatio felt another sharp stick as he started pulling and jerking on his unmovable restraints. He used every ounce of strength he could muster, but he had none left as they laughed and the drugs strength increased more and more. He wheezed out a heavy breath as he shook his head trying his best to resist the warm feeling that was slowly coursing through him and forcing him to completely let go.

Horatio's head slumped forward as his breathing slowed and he finally succumbed to the drug.

"Lieutenant, where is Mrs. Sanchez?" The judge asked leaning forward in his chair.

The guard grabbed Horatio by the hair and held his weak head up.

He moaned incoherently, "Cor… Gab…els"

The judge leaned in closer with narrowing eyes as his interest peaked, "Mmm, Coral Gables, Lieutenant?" He asked.

Horatio blinked his eyes trying to clear his head and his vision as the address flashed before his eyes and he groaned, "Coral Gables… 31…"

The judge nodded to Luis as he tightened his grip and yanked back on Horatio's head making him gasp in pain.

"Arghhh!" He grunted as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Where Senor, address now!" Luis growled in his face.

Horatio gritted his teeth as he growled back, "Miracle… mile."

The judge's laughter echoed through the room as he nodded and Luis let go of Horatio's head again.

"Ah Lieutenant, how fitting, did you personally pick the street she would live on," he chuckled.

"Give me her full address, now!" He ordered harshly.

"3100, Miracle Mile, Coral Gables," he said sluggishly unable to hold back anymore.

"Oh I am really enjoying this now. It's so gratifying after all this time to have you sitting here helpless in front of me giving me all the information I need. Patience is very rewarding isn't it Lieutenant?" He said smiling. "I waited for this moment for a long time now, planning this room and that very chair you are sitting in. All this time I couldn't see my son, my blood, that you took away from me and now I will make sure you pay for that." He looked around the room and motioned with his arms, "All this, is just for you Lieutenant."

Horatio suddenly chuckled rasping, "Well judge, you should seek some counseling, because you are truly demented. Oh but wait, I am sure that can be arranged from prison for you, when you get there." He said smiling as his head bobbed around loosely. He was truely exhausted and unable to fight the drug as it completely took him over and Horatio spoke the whole truth.

The Judges brows furrowed as he looked up at Luis with a growl, "Did you overdose him?" He snapped out.

He shook his head, "No, I gave the exact amount that you told me."

Horatio chuckled again almost in a sing song voice now, "You're going to prison... _and sooner than you know_." He said as his voice rumbled deeply with his last words and he nodded his head.

The judge got up and stormed over to Horatio as he yanked on his hair.

"What are you talking about!" He bellowed in his face. "Tell me now! He ordered in almost a rage.

Horatio smiled at him with glazed over eyes, "My team is here and they know everything," he said chuckling, slurring his words as he smiled coolly.

The judge's eyes squinted as he let go of Horatio and looked at his guard.

"How much did you give him, he's fucking delusional!" He shouted enraged.

"I gave the exact dose that you told me, no more." Luis answered as Horatio laughed again.

The judge yelled at him, "Shut up! I said Shut up!" He yelled as he looked over to Luis and nodded, "Shut him the fuck up!"

The big man went right in front of Horatio as he pummeled his fist into his solo plexus. Horatio grunted in pain gasping and coughed as his head flopped around weakly.

The judge looked down at his watch and stepped in front of Horatio with confused eyes.

"Give me Mrs. Sanchez's address, Caine!" He growled.

Horatio repeated, "3100 Miracle mile, Coral Gables."

The judge turned and walked away opening his phone and pressing the send button.

"Hello," A man's voice answered.

"I have an address I need you to check for me ASAP."

"Jesus, I told you I would call you back—"

"You listen to me right now or I swear you'll be sorry. I'll expose you right now to him. I have our mutual friend sitting right here, maybe I should tell him all about you now!"

"No, no, wait! Just give me the address and I'll call you right back."

"3100 Miracle mile, Coral Gables, and make it fast!" The judge said hanging up.

He walked back over to an incoherent Horatio and grabbed him by his hair, "I know your game and you are grasping at straws Lieutenant."

Horatio smiled coldly, "Am I judge," He chuckled, "Is, that why you are panicking?"

The judge snarled and backslapped him right across the face as his ring cut open Horatio's cheek. He grabbed his hair and growled, "Did that fucking hurt Lieutenant?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, it did." He answered honestly.

The judge's brows furrowed at him in shock. He let his head drop as his phone rang and he growled into it, "Hello, yes, yes, really… very good and thank you." He said as he closed his phone.

He slowly walked up to Horatio and smiled. "I have to say that was a nice bluff Lieutenant, you almost had me believing you there. But just to let you know, you did give up Mrs. Sanchez's correct address. She will pay soon enough and all the thanks goes to you."

He shook his head back and forth, "Leave, her, alone," he slurred.

The judge shook his head, "Not this time Lieutenant." He said as he went back to his chair and sat down relaxing. He exhaled deeply feeling very satisfied as he continued. "Now Lieutenant, why don't you tell me all about your beautiful blond beauty, why don't you start by giving me her home address." He said as his laughter roared through the room.

"No…." he groaned shaking his head back and forth knowing he couldn't fight the drug off as flashes already began and he saw her in his mind's eye. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought with every ounce of energy he could muster with one repeating thought, _'Calleigh, please, please forgive me.'_

III

Calleigh quickly dropped to her knees and searched through her backpack remembering seeing a name as Eric looked at her like she was possessed.

"Cal, what are you doing?" He asked as she grabbed the printout from the lab quickly flipping through pages.

"I'm looking for a name I thought I saw Eric, just now when Horatio said her name, for some reason it went off like a light bulb in my head. I think I saw it somewhere and if I am right she's on this list and Horatio has no idea she is working for the judge.

Eric's eyes widened and he grabbed the notebook computer agent Reed gave him to use as he dropped down next to Calleigh and typed in Liliana Flores. He waited as the computer beeped and blinked, _'No information found.'_

Calleigh slapped the paper, "Here it is, I found it. I have a Lillian Torres, from New York." Calleigh said slowly and still unsure. "She drives a black BMW Eric." She said feeling her instinctive intuition kick in letting her know she was heading in the right direction.

Eric nodded, "Didn't H say Flores? I mean Liliana's an uncommon name Cal, but H sounded out of it too, maybe he meant to say Torres." Eric nodded knowing Calleigh was onto something.

"What are the odds of finding a Lillian on this list Eric? Let's just punch it in and see if you get anything on her." She said hoping, looking over the rest of the list as Eric typed her name in the database. "I don't have a Flores here but something is really bothering me about all this." She said leaning over to Eric as the computer beeped again finding its results.

Calleigh and Eric's eyes scanned the page as the information filled the screen.

"Oh my god Cal your right, Lillian Torres was a paralegal in Miami, she now resides in New York City. Talk about coincidences, this is a little too close for comfort. Did they really think we wouldn't find this out?" Eric said as he continued to read and they both looked at her picture, brunette, long curly hair, 5'7 born in New York City.

"Look at her registered cars Eric, maybe she has more than one. Also check out her alias's and known acquaintances, he has to be on the list."

"I still can't believe they wouldn't expect us to find this out Cal." Eric said typing on the laptop.

"No, I think they didn't count on us knowing about the silver Mercedes she drove. That's what brings it all together; she was at the scene when they kidnapped Horatio." She said as she continued in deep thought with tightening eyes processing everything. "So, she was working for the judge the whole time and probably keeping an eye on Horatio's daily routine." Calleigh rubbed her forehead in disbelief.

Eric's eyes widened, "I got it Cal, a silver Mercedes with the plate number 6822-HAT, this is the car and it's has to be her in there with H, but how, why would she do this to H?" He said as no alias came up and known acquaintances drew a blank for them.

Calleigh shook her head, "I don't know Eric but what's even more important is that Horatio doesn't know she's in on this with the judge. Ratner's using her against Horatio but I still can't figure out why." She said shaking her head in dismay. "If they call back, I have to find a way to warn him Eric but how? They'll hear everything I say to him."

Eric exhaled heavily as he shook his head, "We have to think of some way to warn him, something they won't catch onto. If they do call back before we make it in there that is."

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so now the unexpected is revealed and I am all ears. 

Horatio and Calleigh and Paco, oh my. LOL (Tigers and Lions and bears, oh my.)


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Ok here we go again and don't say I didn't warn you all because I did! The unexpected is about to happen once again. Just hang in there with me and I promise you WON'T be disappointed in the end. Thank you all as always for all the wonderful and colorful reviews. I appreciated them all! LOL_

_Thank you Suzie and Angie and Lady. I could not have done it without you and I wouldn't want to anyway. You gals are way too much fun! Besides you all make it a lot easier on everyone's eyes by correcting and transforming my fic into your own works of ART. Thank You all for your time and efforts!_

_**Here we go...**_

* * *

III 

Paco carefully searched the inside of the large black helicopter. While exploring the interior he discovered numerous pieces of equipment that he knew would come in handy. He placed some of the tools in his satchel and then quietly slipped out through the opening in the helicopter door.

He smiled pleased with himself that he was able to locate the Americans camp right away. He overheard some of the soldiers talking about attacking at first light. He beamed as he understood the plan and thought, '_They will help you senor just like you told me they would.'_

Paco scurried away without a sound and headed through the jungle, careful not to let the soldiers see him. His eyes went wide as he took in the huge mansion; it was an enormous white house, with an exquisite water fountain surrounded by a variety of beautiful flowers. There were several jeeps and cars parked behind the heavy metal gates. He swallowed as he smiled then scampered through the bushes and crawled right under one of the barb wired fences. He stood up, dusted himself off grinning again, making sure to pick up his satchel. He then noticed the two roaming guards outside the small building off to the side. He quickly dove back down to the ground crawling in silence in the dark as he stayed out of sight.

He remained on the ground slithering like a snake between the two big doors that looked like they belonged on a barn only they were made out of metal. He noticed two more armed men walking back and forth with their machine guns checking in on the sleeping senor and a sleeping woman that Paco didn't recognize.

His eyes widened as he slid against the wall staying in the dark while taking in the scene in front of him. Everything around the senor was wet, the floor was soggy and even the poor senor was soaked while his body shivered in his unconscious state. Paco's heart broke for his friend seeing him like this, as the water dripped down from his wet hair. He slowly slid past some wires and a few car batteries that where lined up against the wall. He could see the back of Horatio's chair and saw his arms and hands in metal clamps. He shook his head back and forth frustrated knowing that he could not free Horatio at that moment. He kept going as he slowly made his way to the unattended door and slipped quietly inside of another darkened room.

He crouched down in the corner taking in the situation and then cautiously moved. He saw Ray Jr. as he silently crawled up next to him, frightening the already terrified young man.

"Who are you?" Ray whispered.

He whispered back, "It's ok, I'm Paco, a friend of the senor, I help him and you to get out. Let me see if we get this chain off your legs now."

Ray blinked feeling dazed and exhausted due to a lack of sleep, food, and fluids. Paco opened the satchel unscrewed the top and handed him a bottle of fresh water that Ray was able to drink with the handcuffs on. He cupped the bottle with both hands shaking as he drank.

Paco rummaged though his goodie bag and came out with a pair of heavy bolt cutters. He stared down at the lock on the cuff around Ray's ankle. He opened the bolt cutter and latched onto the lock and squeezed with all his might. He grunted pressing as hard as he could and suddenly the lock snapped off and the cuff around Ray's ankle opened as Paco removed it immediately. He went to work on the other ankle with the same result.

He whispered, "Ok, you have to be very quiet and do what I do, si."

Ray nodded, "Ok, I understand but what if we get caught?"

"Ssh, we no get caught, just be small and quiet and you will see, everything will be ok."

Ray nodded as they both slowly headed out. Ray still had the cuffs on his hands but he didn't care he only wanted to get out of there. He went through the first door with Paco recognizing Horatio's unconscious form from behind knowing they tortured him beyond what any normal human being should go through, he heard everything from inside his cell.

He whispered to Paco, "We have to help him."

"Ssh, not now, I can no get those locks off him right now. The American soldiers are here and come back to help him after I get you out. C'mon," Paco said making him move. The two of them carefully made their way back to the jungle. Ray spoke in disbelief now that he was out of that horrible cage and away from the judge and his men.

"Hey, I can't believe you just got me out of there? Who are you anyway?" Ray asked with a smile of gratitude.

"I am Paco and you are Ray J R, yes, si?"

Ray nodded, "Yes, I am Ray Junior, that's what the JR means, and that's my Uncle Horatio in there."

"Si, I know, but we have to keep going so we can tell the others what—Demonios!!!" Paco shrieked as a large hand covered his small mouth quieting him.

The American solider looked at him in shock and let him go seeing his panicked expression, he chuckled quietly, "Little man, what are you doing here and who is this with you?"

Paco whispered low knowing the solider from before, "This is Ray, I help him just now to get free. He still has cuffs on his hands though maybe you can take off for him, si senor?"

The solider shook his head in awe as they all started walking back to camp. Paco continued to talk to Ray and the soldiers as they walked into the encampment.

"I go back now for the senor." He said getting ready to run as the solider quickly grabbed him again.

He snapped, "Demonios! Stop grabbing me like that!"

Calleigh and Eric heard the commotion as they walked out of the large logistics tent. Calleigh was shocked to see Paco and then she saw Ray Jr.

Ray Jr. saw her and went running right into her arms as he cried out, "Calleigh! Calleigh!!!"

She held him as Paco walked over shaking his head sadly, "Bad man lock him in dark room and chain his ankles and hands together."

Calleigh stared at Paco in wonder and admiration and then she looked down at Ray, "Ray, are you ok, are you hurt?" She asked looking him over from head to toe.

He shook his head against her chest as the tears streamed down his face. "They hurt Uncle Horatio…." He sobbed unable to get his words out.

"Ssh, it's ok, it's ok Ray, take a deep breath and let it out slowly." Calleigh said trying to calm him down while controlling her own emotions. Ray took a deep breath and relaxed a bit his voice still shaky.

The solider nodded, "The little guy Paco, snuck right by us and freed Ray Jr. can you believe this kid?"

Eric nodded looking down at him, "Paco how did you get him out?"

"I sneak senor. I am little, no one see me ever." He shrugged. "That's how I get on the hell-i-copter. You no see me, right?" He said with a shit eating grin.

Eric couldn't help but smile back at him with a grateful heart realizing the selfless act of rescuing Ray Jr. that Paco just accomplished on his own.

"Senor Eric, can you tell this solider it's ok to let me go back. I have to help the senor now, he has big clamps around his arms and hands." He said as Eric and Calleigh's attention focused right back on him.

"Paco, you saw him, is he ok?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Si, I see the senor but he no see me, he taking a siesta right now and he is also very wet senorita."

"Wet?" Eric asked as Paco nodded.

"Si, I think they wet him. There was aqua everywhere and his pelo still drip I see. His hands and arms in metal clamps to steel chair too, I no think I can break it with your cuter I borrow from the hell-i-copter."

Agent Cole nodded listening in amazement at the boy's attention to detail. "Ok, why don't we take this inside the tent and debrief Paco. It will help us if we know where and how to get in and how many guards there are." Agent Cole said as Paco quickly answered.

"Four senor, I see two big inside and two outside, muy grande, muyyy! He said exaggerating his words with huge eyes. "They all have machine guns too and they don't look very friendly senor."

Agent Cole couldn't help but chuckle as he put his hand on Paco's shoulder and led him into the tent.

They all gathered round Paco to hear what he had to say. As Calleigh listened she also dialed her phone reuniting Ray Jr with a very worried Yelina. She assured her Ray Jr. was safe and unharmed and she anticipated that they would all be home very soon. Yelina was grateful to Calleigh and she thanked her more than once. As the call ended Yelina told Calleigh that she would keep them in her thoughts and prayers as they prepared to rescue Horatio.

One of the soldiers trained as a medic began to check Ray Jr. over making sure he was ok as Calleigh looked on.

"Paco tell us everything you know from the beginning, ok?" Agent Cole said looking down at the small boy.

"Si senor, I see two guards outside with machine guns but they no pay close attention. I crawled under the barbwire fence and they no see me, then I crawl to the white wall and slid my back against it making sure I stay in the dark senor…."

Paco went on to tell them everything as Ray Jr. quietly joined in and helped. After they finished Ray shook his head as the tears started up again and he softly sobbed, "I don't understand why do you have to wait, Can't you help Uncle Horatio now, tonight?"

"It's better if we strike a first light, we can see more in the light of day and we'll have the advantage son. They won't expect it." Agent Cole explained gently.

Calleigh shook her head as she exhaled heavily feeling the same way Ray Jr. did. She just wanted to get in there and help Horatio out now.

"But they're hurting him." Ray sobbed softly as his head hung down low and his eyes stung with tears. "That man, the judge, he let Uncle Horatio see me and then he threatened him. He's hurting him, I heard him yell out in pain and Uncle Horatio never yells." Ray said shaking his head back and forth getting very upset as the tears started all over again. "Please, can't we just help him now, please?!" He begged as unwanted tears slid down his cheeks and Paco's brows moved closer together as he listened and became very angry.

"They hurt the senor, Ray?" Paco asked while gritting his teeth.

Ray nodded sadly to him as his tears continued to fall.

Calleigh saw Paco look around as he slyly took a step back she quickly put her hand out grabbing onto his shirt knowing he was getting ready to bolt at any second.

"No, no, let me go! I have to help the senor, por favor senorita, please!" Paco said in a huff getting angry and twisting his small body around as Calleigh hung onto him.

Calleigh shook her head and spoke tenderly as she crouched down next to Paco and placed both hands on his arms gently trying to explain. "No Paco, we do this together, all right? Together Paco, I want to help him too, we all do, but we have to wait until morning, ok? She nodded feeling her own emotions rip through her as she fought the urge to go in there herself right now.

III

The judge chuckled, "Lieutenant, I didn't say you could sleep just yet." He nodded to his man. "Luis, why don't you explain it once more to the good Lieutenant for me" he said as the big man grinned and hurled another bucket of ice cold water right into his face.

Horatio's eyes shot open once again with a low gasp as he shook his head and coughed, spitting the remaining water out.

His jaw clenched and the fierce expression in Horatio eyes burned right through the judge as he grimaced. "You're not going, to get away this time, you're gonna pay." He said through gritted teeth.

The judge's eyes tightened and narrowed as he glared back at Horatio and leaned in towards him.

"The only one who is going to pay here Lieutenant, is you," he seethed but quickly relaxed again and sat back in his chair knowing Horatio was trying to provoke him. "You know Lieutenant, as a matter of fact; I think it's time for your therapy to begin." He said nodding to his men.

Horatio watched as both men walked past him and out of his view. He heard things behind him dragging along the floor. He locked on to the judge's eyes trying to figure out what he had planned next.

"You have me. You have everything you wanted. Please just let them go now, they mean nothing to you. Your son will be freed and released shortly, what else is there?" He said as fatigue roughened his words, "Just let Ray and Liliana go, their innocent in all of this." He said exhausted, calmly trying his best to persuade the judge.

The judge held his eyes and suddenly laughed throwing his head back. "I'll let you know when I have what I want Lieutenant, and it's coming quicker than you know." He sneered with evil eyes.

"Horatio's eyes tightened and he spoke with disgust in his voice, "How you were ever allowed to be a criminal judge is beyond me."

The smile on the judge's face swiftly faded as he leaned forward toward Horatio again with a snarl, "You'll be sorry you said that! In fact, you will be sorry for a lot of things Lieutenant but enough of this cheap talk, it's time for your therapy to begin." The judge said smiling as he sat back and nodded his head.

Horatio locked onto his dark eyes thinking, _'Therapy, more water therapy,'_ he guessed not knowing how much more his battered body could take.

Horatio gasped in shock when a large bucket of cold ice water was poured directly over his head. His only reaction was to stiffen up tight as a board.

He exhaled and quickly shook his head blinking repeatedly trying to clear the water from his eyes. He shivered slightly and prepared for the next bucket as he turned to the right and watched the big man coming around in front of him with another bucket of water. Only this bucket had two long metal rods sticking out of it as Horatio's eyes moved from the bucket and focused on Luis watching him put on a thick pair of rubber gloves.

Recognition quickly set in, _'Therapy,'_ he thought, with growing concern.

The judge's smile grew wider as he chuckled, "It's time for your shock treatment Lieutenant. Déjà vu all over again, although I really wish Jay and Claudia were here to see it all. They were both very cooperative and enthusiastic about carrying out my plans for you." He shrugged, "Oh well, now I get to see it all for myself, up close and personal, with all the special lighting effects too."

Horatio clenched his teeth together letting out another heavy breath. "So, you were the one who put them up to it?" He said shakily as he shivered from the cold.

The judge shook his head, "No, actually Claudia had a mind of her own and wouldn't take no for an answer. She really was insane and hated you, maybe even more than me. She wanted to kill you all on her own, I didn't even have to ask her too, and grabbing the pretty blond was all her idea too." He smiled coldly, "I rather liked her plan, I thought it was pure genius, with the addition of the bee venom, remember that Lieutenant?" He said with threatening eyes.

Horatio's disgust for the judge sparked a fire within wondering if that was next on his list of… therapeutic procedures. "How did you find out about that, it wasn't public knowledge?"

He chuckled, "No, but it was very personal, wasn't it Lieutenant?"

Horatio forced a weak smile and nodded, "You're about to kill me anyway, what's the difference. You can send me happily to my grave and there won't be a damn thing I can do about it. Who's your inside man judge?" He subtly asked.

The judge remaining composed smiled back at him, "Oh Lieutenant, I'm not going to kill you just yet. That would be too easy for you, I want you— No, I _need_ to see you suffer," he snarled. "Consider this just the beginning of your rehab during your incarceration Lieutenant. I want you to have the same experience as my son remember, the one you sent to prison who's currently undergoing rehabilitation," he spat out angrily leaning forward towards Horatio. He then turned his head towards his men and nodded.

Manuel pulled on Horatio's torn shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders so his bare chest was visible. He groaned in pain from being manhandled. His ribs and abdomen were swollen with noticeable black and blue bruises all over.

He watched the big man step back as his eyes cast upwards over at Luis, who bent and lifted the two sponged metal rods from the water grinning. He gently touched them together and the loud crackling sound of electricity filled the room as the sparks flew all around him making the lights flicker.

Horatio swallowed hard keeping his eyes on the big man as he walked towards him.

The judge watched him carefully as he chuckled, forcing Horatio to concentrate on him while drawing his attention away from Luis.

"My, my, Lieutenant, you look nervous, maybe even scared." He smiled evilly. "And this is just the beginning for you."

Horatio's jaw muscles clenched and tightened as much as they could,drawing his own blood. His rage was off the charts as it reached new levels and his only thoughts were to kill the man in front of him with his bare hands.

He growled, "Who, who is your informant?"

The judges smile widened as his lips curved up at the corners.

Luis came closer as Horatio shifted uncomfortably knowing what was coming.

The big man grinned as his deep rough voice echoed through the room, "Relax senor, after the first few shocks, you won't remember a thing." He said reaching forward as he pressed both of the wet sponges against Horatio's pecks, causing him to-quickly clench his teeth as an unexpected deep groan was released. His whole body stiffened and shook as the crackling sound filled the room, and the sparks landed all around them.

Luis held them on him for five slow seconds as he watched Horatio's taught body shake from the hot electrical current going through him.

His teeth clenched, his eyes squeezed shut, as his head shook with his body and an incoherent grunt came from deep within his throat.

Luis slowly pulled them off and backed away looking over at the judge for approval.

Horatio groaned low as the connection abruptly ended and his head fell forward limply. He kept his eyes closed out of pure exhaustion as his heart raced and he couldn't do anything to make it slow down. His body was on autopilot and just reacting to everything the judge was throwing at him. A strong hand pulled on his hair jerking his head upright as Horatio moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Well Lieutenant, it looks like you're responding rather well to your therapy. Why don't you apologize to me now and save yourself a lot of unnecessary pain?" He said nodding to Luis as he walked towards Horatio once again.

Horatio mumbled breathlessly completely drained, "Would you, release them, if I did?"

The judge shook his head and smiled, "Actually, I never planned on releasing them at all Lieutenant." His laughter roared through the room.

Horatio's adrenaline kicked in and his head snapped up with fire burning in his eyes, his uncontrolled emotions overwhelming him, hitting him like an erupting volcano as he growled out through clenched teeth, "If you hurt them… I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you... and that's a promise."

The judge held his fierce blue eyes as he defiantly stared right back at him and smiled. "Somehow Lieutenant, I don't see that happening now but I'll be sure to keep your words in mind as Luis continues your shock therapy. You obviously need more treatment right now I See." He said as he nodded and Luis slapped the sponges against Horatio's chest again.

His eyes immediately squeezed shut at the intensity of the pain coursing through his body. He grunted holding in his scream as his whole body shook uncontrollably. The hot electrical current tore through ever limb and muscle on his battered body completely draining him, as he heard the crackling sound stop and his head slumped forward once more.

"Manuel, see if the good Lieutenant is still with us." The judge said his voice entirely devoid of emotion.

Manuel gripped Horatio's hair and yanked his head back as a low moan came from his trembling lips but his eyes remained closed.

"He's out sir."

"Rouse him, now!" He growled.

Horatio's breathing became shallow as he felt himself drifting into blackness, trying to block out the searing pain that traversed his entire body.

His blackout didn't last long as the ice water quickly shocked him awake as it crashed into his face and chest once again. His eyes shot open and he gasped loudly choking and coughing trying to clear out his breathing passages. His burning pain quickly dissipated as he now shivered from the coldness and tried to catch his breath in confusion of what he was feeling, on fire one second and shivering, freezing cold the next. The contrast of the two completely draining him and breaking him down, making him feel as weak as a puppy.

"Oh Lieutenant, I already told you once I'll let you know when you can rest again." He laughed, "I do hope you are now ready to apologize to me, yes?" He said as his brows arched waiting for his answer.

Horatio swallowed hard trying to focus as he breathlessly mumbled, "When, hell, freezes, over…."

He chuckled, "Very good Lieutenant, you have not disappointed me yet. I have waited for this knowing you would be a formidable opponent. I wondered just how long it would take to break you down. I wondered just how long it would take for _you to scream for me._" He nodded to Luis as he leaned forward towards Horatio and lowly taunted, "_Scream for me Lieutenant_."

Horatio's jaw quickly tightened as Luis pressed the rods against his wet chest, his whole body immediately seized with convulsions as the shock waves of electricity flowed through his being over and over again. He did his best to keep his composure as a long five seconds later they were removed and Horatio exhaled a lengthy continual groan. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and bare the agonizing pain and punishment. His body was exhausted and depleted of every ounce of energy he had as his pain level was off the charts.

"Yoo-hoo, Lieutenant, I said I wanted to hear you **scream!** **Did you not hear me!!!"** He snapped in frustration not getting the satisfaction he wanted as he nodded to Luis again. "Again Luis! This time make it ten seconds." He said bitterly annoyed.

The judge's voice penetrated into Horatio's dazed mind as he thought, '_Ten seconds of this and I'll be dead.'_

Luis once again pressed the wet sponges against his chest as his eyes slammed shut and his face contorted in pain. He groaned but did all he could to fight the searing pain that wracked his body with spasms as he kept his scream of agony at bay. Flashes went off behind his tightly closed eyelids as he saw his mother's dead body and his father beating her again and again. He saw Ray's coffin being loaded into the hearst, then lowered into the ground, and then another flash of light seeing Speed on the ground gasping for air, while a growing puddle of blood drained from his body.

Ten long seconds went by and the two rods were disconnected as Horatio's head slumped forward yet again with an inaudible murmur of anguish. His body and mind were done in from the unrelenting sadistic physical torment. His body still tensing and shaking as small spasms surged through every inch of his being.

The judge was fuming now, still not getting what he wanted from Horatio. He looked at Manuel and growled, **"More, turn that fucking knob up more,"** he said with a snarl as the big man walked away to increase the electrical current on the device that was attached to the battery.

"Again! And don't stop this time until I am satisfied, do you understand me?" He said enraged with a malicious glare at Luis.

"Si, yes sir," he said as he dipped both of the sponges into the water and slapped them onto Horatio's chest once again.

Horatio's eyes shot open and then tightly closed as his whole body violently convulsed feeling the burning electrical current pour through him. He grimaced as the sponges were pressed harder against his chest and groaned feeling the increased intensity of the pain. Seconds went by slowly as he struggled and fought, being drained of every ounce of strength he had left. Flashes quickly went off in his head this time of his mother, Ray, Speed and finally, then of his father, his father's eyes, _'the devils eyes,'_ he thought squeezing his eyes even tighter. He grunted suddenly unable to hold back as the imagines grew clearer and came quicker, over and over again flashing, tormenting him more and more. His body convulsing as his face contorted into a horrible mask of agony as the continual shockwaves tore his sanity to shreds. He could stand it no more as he finally surrendered to the pain with an agonizing scream,

"**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"** Horatio's earsplitting scream echoed through the room and out into the darkness of the jungle.

The judge satisfied stood up nodding to Luis. "Enough! I don't want to kill him just yet; I just wanted to cause him unbearable pain. I believe we have accomplished that… for tonight anyway." He said heartlessly with a vile smile.

Luis removed the sponges as Horatio's head flopped forward. He wrapped his left hand in his hair and yanked his head up shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

"It seems the good Lieutenant has passed out on us once again. Good, leave him, he will need all the rest he can get. Call me if he wakes again tonight." The judge said walking away with a satisfied smile. "I'm exhausted," he chuckled with a heavy sigh of contentment.

"Sir, I do not believe he will wake tonight after what he just endured." Luis said looking at the judge.

The judge turned, "Luis, you do not know the good Lieutenant as well as I do. Keep an eye on him, a close eye." He said as he opened the heavy metal door and walked out with an elated expression of joy on his face having finally broken the great Horatio Caine.

III

The soldiers watched in the distance as the lights continually flickered on and off and then finally stop after a while. They heard what sounded like a scream echoing into the night as one of the soldiers called the Master Chief on the radio and told him what was happening.

The Master Chief went to Agent Cole quietly to explain as Eric listened in and Calleigh came out hearing a loud ruckus between the men. She listened in and heard what the Master Chief had said that someone was being tortured. All their attention was now on the Master Chief and the situation as they discussed options. That was all it took for little Paco to easily sneak away unnoticed.

"Let just go in now," Eric said firmly as Agent Cole nodded in agreement.

"It's just another two hours until dawn and then all odds are with us." The Master Chief replied.

"Screw the odds!" Calleigh spat back, "That's Horatio in there, he could be dead for all we know right now!"

The Master Chief called back to his soldiers who told him everything was secure and quiet now. He relayed the information to Calleigh and the group trying to comfort them for now knowing dawn was quickly approaching.

Calleigh sighed in frustration knowing the Master Chief was right. She looked down to her right and then to her left, "Paco! Where's Paco?" she said anxiously knowing the young man had heard everything. "Oh my God!" She said quickly walking back inside the tent looking around as they all began to thoroughly search the base camp for him.

III

Paco was already heading back into the building as he snuck in-between the two large heavy doors. He didn't see the guards so he squatted in the dark corner and waited until they came into sight. He watched the men and memorized their patrol pattern. As they left the building Paco crouched low and hustled over to Horatio.

He squatted down on the left side of Horatio as he looked back at the woman staring at him tied in the chair away from Horatio. He put his finger to his lips to give her the quiet sign as he whispered in Horatio's ear.

He gently placed his hand on his wet leg and saw the burn marks and bruises all over his upper torso as he whispered softly, "Oh Dios! Senor, senor, it is me, Paco. Wake up senor," he gently shook his left leg with his little hand as Horatio let out a soft moan.

The guards were back in the room, Paco ducked and hide on the side of Horatio's chair. He stayed down low and waited for them to leave as he lightly patted Horatio on the cheek.

"Senor, c'mon senor, you have to wake up." His mouth went back to Horatio's ear as he whispered, "The American soldiers, your friends are outside and they come to save you. Cal-le es aqui, I tell them like you tell me to. Please wake up senor, please," he pleaded softly as Horatio's eyes barely opened.

Paco smiled, "Si senor, it's me Paco, it's ok now, está bien."

Horatio was clearly confused and completely exhausted thinking his mind was playing tricks on him as his eyes quickly closed again.

"Senor, wake up," Paco whispered in his ear shaking his left shoulder lightly.

Horatio moaned as his dull eyes opened again and a vague sound came from the back of his throat. He blinked his glazed covered eyes and softly mumbled, "Pac…." He moaned low unable to speak as his eyes closed again knowing he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming again, Paco had no idea where he was.

Paco nodded to him, "It's all right, está bien, I get you free now." He whispered low as he crawled around the back of the chair and looked at the restraints. He sighed heavily as he crawled back to Horatio.

"Senor, where do I find the key? I can no open them without a key." Paco said pulling on the left clamp that had Horatio's injured arm in it.

Horatio's face winced from the sting coming from the injured arm that Paco accidentally moved. With a slight nod of his head he mumbled, "No, for…get… help… her pac…." He said barely audible to the boy still unsure if he was just dreaming all of this.

Paco nodded quickly and whispered in his left ear again, "Si, I will help the senorita and the American soldiers will come back for you, si senor? Oh, and Ray is safe senor, I help him before, no one see me come in."

Horatio's eyes widened for a moment as the realization hit him that Ray Jr was now safe and sound. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and heaved a sigh of relief.

"We will get you out, ok senor, just be ok, si?" Paco's brown eyes welled up as he looked at Horatio's pain ridden face. "We be right back, you hang on, por favor."

Horatio whispered as half a smile quickly turned into a grimace of pain, "Gracias… Pac…."

Paco nodded as he watched the guards come back and go out again. He ran over to Liliana and hid on the left side of her chair so the guards could not see him. He waited until the coast was clear as his little hands undid the thick knots on her wrists and freed her from the chair. He smiled as Horatio looked over with an approving nod.

She stood up, looked over at Horatio and then back to Paco.

"This way senorita, Vamos," he said quietly. Without warning she grabbed him tightly and hung on as Paco tried to pull away knowing something was very wrong.

She yelled out as Horatio's eyes went wide in shock, "Luis, Manuel! Get in here now!"

Paco struggled in her arms, "No, no, what are you doing, let me go! Let me gooooo!" He snarled as he thrashed about in her arms and Horatio looked on in disbelief.

"No… Liliana," He struggled with his words as the guards came running in and grabbed Paco, holding onto him with ease.

Paco shook his head and made an angry face. "MUY MALO Senorita, Muy Malo, por que! Por que?" Very bad woman, bad, why, why?" Paco snarled and yelled trying to get free from the strong arms of Manuel.

Liliana glared at him and then she looked over at a stunned Horatio who was staring blindly at her shaking his head no back and forth.

She snapped, "Put him in the chair and tie him up! Then go wake Joseph!" She ordered as Horatio shook his head in total disbelief.

Manuel tied the boy firmly to the chair as Paco cried out feeling the thick rope cut into his skin. " "**Aléjate de mi, orangután! **You big baboon, get off me!" He snapped as the guard back handed him harshly across his small face shutting him right up as his head hung for a moment in a daze.

Uncontrolled rage went through Horatio as adrenaline took over and he yelled, **"Don't touch him again! Leave him alone damnit!"**

Manuel turned with a grin as his lips curved up at the corners, "Or what senor? What could you possibly do?" He said with a smirk in his deep Spanish accent.

Horatio's eyes smoldered as the big man walked over to him and chuckled, "You obviously did not have enough therapy senor, did you?" He said as his eyes fixed on him with a dangerous look.

Horatio boldly locked in on him and bristled, "Don't touch him again."

"Easy senor, you need to save your strength." He said as his lips curved up. He lifted his hand ready to strike as the judge walked in and yelled,

"Manuel no!"

The big guard gave Horatio a glare and backed off nodding to the judge.

"Well, well, well, You are awake and we have a little visitor I see. Let me guess, Paco right?" He wiggled his brows at Horatio taunting him again.

Horatio just stared at Liliana devastated that she was capable of this. "Why?" He asked low.

The judge shook his head, "Tisk, tisk, Lieutenant, you should be more careful of who you trust." He put his arm around the woman and they both laughed together. "Liliana has been with me for quite a few years. She is quite beautiful and very smart as you have recently experienced Lieutenant. Oh and she also took some acting classes a few years back," he chuckled. "She is a wonderful actress, don't you think?"

Horatio shook his head as his eyes glared at her. "Why did you help me then? Why not let the guerillas kill me?" He said holding her eyes trying to keep his in focus.

She smiled and bent near Horatio's face as she cupped his cheek and he turned away with disgust. She laughed and grabbed his hair pulling on it as she yanked his head up and forced him to look at her.

She chuckled, "You have no say in the matter, you'll do whatever I want you to do." Her Spanish accent was gone as she spoke in perfect English. "I helped to keep you alive so you could make it here safely to Joseph. That's all that mattered to me. That idiotic rebel wasn't supposed to cut you like that but you killed him and solved all our troubles. Everything I did was for Joseph, right down to drinking the same water you did. I had to make it look real. I had to convince you." She grinned as her brow arched, "Joseph told me you wouldn't trust me and you didn't, for a while anyway. He knows you pretty well Horatio, doesn't he?" She said with a bright smile.

Horatio shook his head as his eyes slid over to the judge, "You planned all of this?" He rasped.

The judge smiled, "I knew you wouldn't fall for the normal everyday tricks Lieutenant, you are to smart for that." He chuckled, "But I just love it when a plan comes together, don't you?" He grinned, "You see, I knew you wouldn't pass up a woman in distress, not right in front of your own eyes Caine."

Horatio closed his eyes in disgust and shook his head thinking about it all. A flash went off as he tried to turn the tables on the cold emotionless judge.

She released his hair as he stared angrily at them both, "So you risked Liliana's life just to get back at me?" He said hitting a nerve as the judge's eyes narrowed on him and Liliana's eyes looked over at the judge with a thought. "All of this for your son's release?" Horatio asked.

He snarled infuriated, "All this to get back at you, Lieutenant! I didn't just want to hurt you, I wanted to crush you to pieces. You took my boy from me, you took my career, my life, everything that ever mattered to me, everything I worked so hard for. You took it all, and in one day completely destroyed my name and my life." He exhaled heavily calming himself as he continued; "Now I plan on retuning the favor Lieutenant. You will pay dearly, I assure you." He said detached with true evil in his eyes.

Horatio held his anger back as he processed everything still in complete shock not even thinking Liliana was involved in any of this.

A small voice yelled, "Puta Madre! Muy Malo, Muyyy! You are not a nice man senor! Bad! Very Bad!"

Horatio turned forgetting that Paco was still there, and shook his head at the small boy as the judge smiled and leisurely walked over to him.

Horatio's heart skipped a beat in fear. "Judge, it's me you want, I'm the one who ruined your life." He said trying to get his attention back over to him.

He smiled and then growled at Paco, "You little runt, do you know the problems you have caused me. Do you have any idea how you screwed up my plans and ruined my agenda!"

Paco eyes widened and then he smirked writhing his little body in the chair trying to get loose. "Puta Madre! You muy loco senor, you know that! You crazy senor!" He said giving the judge a very disturbed look.

"Paco no." Horatio said quickly before the boy opened his mouth again.

The judge looked over at Horatio and smiled with tightening eyes, "Ooh, I do think the boy needs a little therapy, don't you Lieutenant?"

Horatio's eyes tightened on the judge as he shook his head anxiously. "No, no, he's just a boy, he won't say another word." He said hoping the judge would leave Paco alone.

"Luis, since the good Lieutenant is wide awake and this little runt has now awakened me, let's help put them both back to sleep, shall we." He said with a nod as he pulled a chair forward and put his hand out. "My dear, have a seat, this is going to be quick and fun I assure you." He said as she sat down next to him.

He held Horatio's anguished eyes and smiled coldly at him.

Horatio swallowed and shook his head back and forth as he spoke softly, "Please, Please don't do this, he's just a boy."

The judge smiled, "Ah Lieutenant, you are pleading again and now for him, this little runt?" He grinned shrewdly, "I am really enjoying this more and more with each passing moment."

Horatio watched Luis pass him with the bucket and the long cables that were attached to the metal rods. He jerked forward in his chair trying anything to get free as his eyes squeezed shut and he cried out in extreme pain.

The judge walked over to him and slid his first two fingers under Horatio's chin lifting it up to him. He smiled as he searched Horatio's pain ridden eyes and watched him helplessly struggle to gain some kind of control.

"Hmm, how I wished to see you in pain Lieutenant. You don't look so well right now, in fact you seem to be in a great deal of agony." He said with a devious smile.

Horatio exhaled as he clenched his teeth in anger and gasped, "Don't, don't do this to him, please."

The judge laughed and quickly let go of Horatio's head as it fell forward. He took a seat next to Liliana and nodded to Luis.

"Luis wait, I rather like hearing the Lieutenant beg, it eases me somehow." He chuckled looking back at Horatio who shook his head at him in anger.

Horatio inhaled as he tried again, "Please, I'll do—"

Paco yelled out cutting Horatio right off. "Puta Madre!!! Muy malo senor, very bad man, Baboons! Leave Oratio alone, he do nothing to you but you hurt him, por que! You loco, muyyyy loco!" Paco growled without taking a breath.

"Paco no…." Horatio gasped out as Paco grew quiet not knowing the seriousness of the situation.

The judge shook his head at Horatio and looked back over to Paco.

"Luis, shut that little runt up, oh but don't kill him just yet!" He chuckled.

"**NO!** **No, damn it judge, WAIT! Don't! Just wait!**" Horatio yelled knowing they were going to shock Paco. "Do it to me and leave him alone, he's just a boy." He begged.

"Shut up Lieutenant and wait patiently for your turn!" He growled nodding to Luis not even looking at Horatio.

Paco kicked his feet and caught Luis as he quickly shoved one metal rod into the boys midsection. Paco's little body began to convulse uncontrollably as he let out a shriek of pain at the crackling sound of electricity.

**"JUDGE! DAMNIT, STOP! STOP!!!"** Horatio yelled through clenched teeth looking on in horror as Luis finally pulled the rod away and Paco's head dropped forward like a dead weight.

Horatio shook his head as he felt for the boy and hoped to god he was still alive. His guilt ridden emotions welled up knowing Paco was in this situation because of him. He let out a heavy breath as Paco groaned with a little movement.

"You were saying something Lieutenant?" The judge smiled and laughed in Horatio's face.

Horatio locked and loaded with a look that could kill.

"Luis, I think the good Lieutenant wants a turn now." He said never taking his cold eyes off Horatio. "Isn't that right Lieutenant?" He sneered.

Luis walked over with both rods and a sadistic grin on his face as he shoved them against Horatio's chest.

The judge began to laugh as Horatio's body started to convulse, when out of the blue gunfire was heard in the distance.

Luis pulled the rods off as the judge stood up and yelled, **"What the hell is going on!** Luis, go see what that's all about and be quick about it!"

Horatio groaned as his head hung limply and he managed to look over to Paco who was looking right back at him with a small grin on his face knowing help was here. Horatio's chest heaved as he slowly caught his breath thankful that Paco was ok and also for that perfectly timed distraction.

"Sir, we have trouble, American soldiers all around, we must go now! Ahora, Vamanos." He said picking up a machine gun and heading for the doors.

**"What! That's impossible, how could they know!"** He shouted infuriated.

Horatio watched Luis and Manuel run to the metal doors with their machine guns. He wasn't paying attention to the judge who leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"This is not over Lieutenant, I'm taking your nephew with me and you will give me my son!"

Horatio grinned with a confident nod as the judge glared at him and ran to the back where they were holding Ray Jr. He came out a second later threatening Horatio, **"You knew he was gone, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you right now!"** He shouted as Liliana shoved him to get going.

"Joseph, c'mon we have to go now! Joseph stop! We'll get him later, we have to go! Do you want to get caught and go to jail? We'll never be able to get your son released that way!" She shouted grabbing his arms tugging as he finally nodded to her.

"Luis!" The judge yelled, "C'mon and before we go why don't you electrocute him for good!"

Luis nodded as Manuel stood by the door firing his gun at the approaching soldiers.

No one was paying attention to a wriggling Paco who was almost out of the thick ropes that were tied to the back of the chair.

"See you in hell Lieutenant!" He growled as Liliana pulled him away and they both ran out the back.

Luis picked up the bucket of ice water and threw it quickly at Horatio who turned away from it. He laughed as his evil grin widened, "Have fun senor!" He said in his deep rough voice as he took one metal rod and carefully leaned it down against the metal chair as Horatio's whole body stiffened and began to shake violently. He grunted as his eyes closed and opened them again in shock feeling like he would explode at any moment.

More gunfire was heard as Manuel's body hit the floor with a thud and Luis turned and ran out the back.

Paco wriggled free as he slid out of the ropes quickly and ran over to Horatio's convulsing body. He was distressed watching his friend's body shake uncontrollably as he moved his head back and forth not knowing what to do. On the floor beneath him the growing puddle of water expanded getting closer to the young boys feet.

**"Senor! Senor! OH Dios!"** He yelled running back and forth and saw the metal rod leaning against the chair leg.

Horatio grunted in pain seeing the small boy through slitted eyes so close to him, trying his best to keep him back as his energy was completely sucked out of him.

He spoke through gritted teeth, "_Sta…y Bac_…." He grunted in pain as his heart banged against his ribcage at an unbearable speed, surely feeling it would soon explode right in his chest at any moment.

Paco cried out, "**Senor, tell me what to do! Senor por favor, SENOR!!!" **He yelled in panic as he ran around the side of the chair keeping himself clear of the water. "I know, I know what to do senor, hang on, hang on, Paco help you!" He said running away quickly as he suddenly turned back, and Horatio, even in his debilitated state knew what he was going to do.

He grunted as loud as he could but it came out in a low strangled moan, "N…ooo!"

Without warning the metal doors swung open, as little Paco began to run at full speed while the soldiers ran in with their guns blazing. Calleigh and Eric followed as they saw Paco running full speed at a convulsing Horatio.

They yelled in chorus with wide eyes, **"NO Paco!!!"**

It was too late as Paco ran as fast as he could, jumping over the puddle and landing right on the floor as he slid and skidded, kicking the metal rod off of Horatio's chair without being hurt.

Calleigh and Eric went running quickly as he was now on the other side of the chair and out of their view.

Paco nodded up at Horatio who was gasping for air and groaning in pain as his whole body spasmed in shock.

"It's ok senor, we do it! You be ok now, si." He smiled breathlessly up at Horatio as the metal rod lay on the floor still sparking. Paco slowly stood up standing right in the growing puddle next to Horatio who kept shaking his head back and forth unable to speak yet.

The puddle expanded more and finally reached the sparking metal rod as Paco's little body suddenly stiffened and convulsed violently as the electricity flowed through it.

"Oh my god!" Calleigh yelled watching the horror as Horatio's body began to do the same. **"Watch the water! Keep your feet out of the water!"** She screamed as they watched them both being electrocuted right in front of their eyes.

**"I got it, look out!"** Eric yelled as he and Agent Reed both pulled on the long wires connected to the rods. The rod was quickly pulled out of the water as little Paco's body collapsed right on top of Horatio's lap.

Calleigh was quick to move right in and grab Paco laying him on the floor as she checked his pulse.

Agent Cole was quick to put two fingers on Horatio's neck feeling his racing pulse, looking his battered body over but knowing he was still alive. **"He's alive!"** He shouted as he watched Calleigh pull off her jacket as she tucked it under Paco's limp head.

Calleigh gasped softly, "Oh my god, no… no." She whispered in dismay as she tilted Paco's head back and pinched his nose beginning CPR.

"We need a medic over here!" Agent Cole yelled out, as Eric was quick to join her on the floor taking over the compressions. They franticly worked in unison on little Paco's lifeless body.

TBC….

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all so much again and again for the wonderful feedback and reviews. I love them all, than you all very much. You all asked for a speedy update and we did our best. My beta's worked hard for you all as the speedy update is ready and here, so thank you again Suzie and Angie. _

_Just a quick note that I made my first Horatio and Calleigh Music Video and if you are interested you can find it on my website under Videos. Just go into my profile and click on the link, it will take you to my website. It's called **DuCaine Is...** It's my take on Horatio and Calleigh's relationship together, so I hope you all enjoy it. Ok back to FF now, and away we go..._

* * *

III 

"**We're all clear!"** The Master Chief called out after first confirming the area was safe and secure.

The medic went running over to help as Master Chief Brown spoke with Agent Cole while looking on.

"They're gone. He escaped in a helicopter; do you want to pursue sir?"

Agent Cole looked at Horatio's battered body shaking his head back and forth, looking down as they frantically worked to save young Paco's life.

"No, they both need medical attention now." He said firmly as anger and frustration filled his voice. "We'll get that bastard when he least expects it." He nodded down at Horatio, "Remove those restraints immediately and get two stretchers in here ASAP."

"Yes sir!" The Master Chief said quickly yelling out orders to his team as he bent down behind Horatio's chair. "Double time those stretchers, now!" He ordered as he began to work on the thick metal locks that restrained Horatio's arms and wrists.

Calleigh and Eric watched with hope as the medic put the stethoscope to Paco's chest.

"We have a faint hear beat, but he needs immediate medical attention."

"Where's the closest hospital?" Eric asked as Calleigh silently prayed looking over at Horatio's unconscious form. _'Oh my God,'_ she thought looking up for a moment at him in complete shock. The reddish raw fresh bruises on his chest with older black and blue bruises over his ribs and stomach. Those aweful looking bruises, with the gash and sutures in his side told the whole horrifying story as she grimaced thinking, _'He looks terrible.'_

"Forget it, a hospital in Colombia? Have you lost your mind! We're taking both of them back to Miami where they will receive the best medical care available." Agent Cole said with conviction in his voice, as the medic nodded in agreement.

"Sir, I just don't know if he can make the trip in his present condition and I haven't even examined him yet." He said tilting his head over towards Horatio.

"They'll make it, these two are fighters, let's just get a move on now." Agent Cole said confidently as Calleigh looked up at him concerned but in her heart she knew this was the right decision.

"What about his aunt and uncle?" She asked knowing they would want to be with Paco.

"I'll make sure they get a one way ticket as well, they can follow later but right now these two are my only concern. Hustle up, let's go!" He said watching as the soldiers gently placed Paco's unconscious little body on the stretcher and then loaded him into the awaiting chopper.

After a bit of a struggle the Master Chief finally removed the restraints from Horatio's traumatized arms. He groaned inaudibly as they held onto his shaking limp body, tenderly lowering him down onto an awaiting stretcher.

Calleigh remained strong, as overwhelming, out of control emotions hit her seeing Horatio in his present condition. She followed them into the chopper swallowing hard, then taking in a deep breath knowing the two of them needed her emotional strength more than ever at this precise moment in time. She settled down right between Horatio and Paco's stretchers. Reaching out she gently stroked Horatio's right cheek and softly whispered, "I'm finally here handsome, you're both going to be fine," she said as he moaned softly.

She squinted her eyes to help hold back those unwanted tears, the situation was not good, he looked awful and Paco was hardly breathing. She closed her eyes a moment in a silent prayer for the two of them.

Calleigh opened her eyes again and was amazed at how efficient the medic was working on Horatio and Paco. As soon as they were loaded he quickly hooked them up to the EKG monitors, and then placed them on oxygen and IV fluids to help stabilize their bodies during the flight.

Paco's heart rate was low in the 50's as Horatio's was high, running at 130 BPM and above. His body continued shivering under the heavy blankets that Calleigh pulled all the way up to his neck and softly tucked in the edges under his shoulders to help keep in what little warmth his body was generating.

Every time the monitor beeped they'd all look over at the display for Paco's heart rate. It kept dropping down even lower, going into the 40's.

Calleigh shook her head adjusting Horatio's blankets again and looked back at Eric who joined her on the floor near them.

"Hey, they're going to be ok Cal." He said laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Eric, Paco's heart rate is low and it's steadily dropping." She said very concerned as Eric looked up at the medic who nodded to him.

"Why don't you two take your seats and let me take care of them, ok?" Before Eric moved he placed his hand on Paco's chest, right over his heart as he lowered his head and said "Fight Paco okay, fight."

Eric looked at Calleigh and they both nodded sitting back down but watching every move the medic made. Calleigh opened her phone to call the chief and update him, then she made a call to Alexx while Eric called Ryan to bring him up to date.

Agent Cole was also on the phone, snapping orders at someone as Agent Reed anxiously looked on.

"Well then get someone who is qualified to tell me if this is uncontrolled airspace! I want to know where that chopper was heading and I want to know it yesterday, do you understand me?" He barked in frustration.

They were still about an hour away when Calleigh's phone rang and she opened it to hear Alexx again.

"Hey honey, how are they doing?" Alexx asked concerned after Calleigh's earlier call.

"Horatio's unconscious but stable at the moment and Paco's heart rate dropped to 38 a few moments ago. I'm worried about him Alexx, he's so small." She said as her voice cracked and her emotions got the best of her.

"Ok, well listen to me Calleigh, I already called Joe and they are on alert awaiting your arrival. You know they have the best trauma unit in Miami and with Dr Gannon running the trauma team his chances are even better. I told him to call you so he could get Paco's latest vitals' and condition from the medic on board."

Calleigh sighed softly nodding, "Thanks Alexx, that was a great idea. I didn't think to call at all."

"Yeah well, I think you have a lot on your mind right now honey. How's Horatio's doing?"

"Well, he's stable but the medic mentioned hypothermia. His heart rate keeps increasing and his shivering seems to have worsened. The medic also said he has some fluid in his lungs. His HR actually went up to 140bpm but as the medic pushed the fluids it started to go down and it's currently running at 115bpm." She said looking over at the monitor.

Alexx breathed heavily right into the phone as a million thoughts ran through her mind. "Ok, I am sure once he gets to the hospital they will be able to stabilize his heart rate. They can help with the hypothermia too. How are you doing honey?"

"It's the not knowing," She sighed, "I'm fine Alexx and I'll be even better when I know they are both stable and on the road to recovery."

"Ok honey, you just go easy now and wait for Joe's call, all right? I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Alexx and thanks again." She said as she hung up and nodded over to Eric.

"Alexx called Dr. Gannon over at the hospital and they're on trauma alert waiting for us."

"Good!" Eric said with a nod as Horatio groaned shivering even more.

Calleigh was up in a heartbeat and kneeling next to his stretcher. She softly cupped his cheek as he let out another soft groan and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

She gave him a small smile gazing into those beautiful blue eyes which quickly glazed over. Calleigh bent down next to his ear and spoke softly trying to reassure him and herself.

"Hey handsome, you're ok. You're going to be fine Horatio." She said letting her thumb rub softly against his stubble.

He groaned incoherently trembling as his eyes closed again and then suddenly shot open as he rasped shivering, "Paco! Pac…." He said beginning to cough as his eyes opened more and he tried to sit up, his body reacted with every nerve ending exploding in excruciating pain. His face contorted in agony, he grimaced as the medic and one of the soldiers forced him back down.

He groaned as Calleigh continued to speak, "Its okay Horatio, he's right here, he's right next to you." She said knowing it would calm him down, and it did, he relaxed and stopped fighting against their hands.

"Let me talk to him, he's ok, let me in." Calleigh said as the medic nodded to her and moved over.

"Only for a few minutes though, his heart rate just went through the roof again."

Calleigh nodded as the soldiers moved aside and she slid in next to him.

She held his glassy eyes, "Hey handsome, just lay still okay?" She whispered softly.

He blinked his eyes a few times and gave her a slight nod trying to focus on her. "Cal, where's, Paco…" he asked trembling, barely able to get his words out.

She smiled and slid back just a bit as she cupped his cheek and turned his head for him to see. "He's right here, do you see him Horatio? Right here next to you."

"Mmm, he's, okay, Cal?" His voice straining shakily over the noise from the helicopter as his eyes gradually closed in his weakened state.

"He's going to be fine Horatio, just like you, all right? You need to rest now, close your eyes and relax, don't talk, okay," She gently soothed him.

He mumbled slowly, incoherently with his eyes still closed, "Tell me… tell me, you, got, him…."

Calleigh's eyes widened as she bit down on her lip and looked back at Eric, Agent Cole and Agent Reed; they were all shaking their heads no, not to tell him. She turned back to Horatio and gently ran her hand over his forehead, he sighed and his breathing evened out again as he fell back to sleep. Calleigh exhaled heavily in relief as her phone shrilled. She fumbled quickly for it while Horatio's eyes shot back open. She lifted the phone to her left ear and answered softly, "Duquesne." She continued to caress Horatio's cheek with her right hand while maintaining eye contact with him.

"Calleigh its Joe, talk to me, how are they both doing?"

Horatio's blue eyes were open as she gave him another small smile and spoke into the phone quietly, "Um, Joe, I'm going to let you talk with the medic on board, ok?"

"Sure Calleigh, that's fine." He said as Calleigh handed the phone to the medic. "It's Dr. Joe Gannon and he wants an update on the inbound patients."

Horatio's eyes remained open. Calleigh didn't want him to listen to the medical update so she did her best to get Horatio to close his eyes again. She gently pushed his hair back off his forehead, softly caressing as the medic spoke aloud for everyone to hear.

"Yes, we're about 15 minutes out. That would be great, yes. We have two patients one critical and one somewhat stable with signs of hypothermia. Yes, a child maybe 10 to 12 years of age, his BP is 40/70 and his heart rate keeps dropping. He's down to 38 again now with a pulse ox of 95 on Oxygen. No, no, he was electrocuted. No he didn't, yes we did that immediately. He's been unconscious since we left Colombia, yes you heard me right, Colombia." The medic said as the monitor beeped again and Paco's heart rate dropped down to 35 bpm. The medic quickly handed the phone back to Calleigh as he went to work on Paco.

"Joe, his heart rate just dropped again. Why is it doing this, is there anything we can do right now?" She asked in complete distress.

"Yes, listen to me Calleigh, tell that medic I said to hit that kid with a heavy dose of epinephrine, stat!" Joe said quickly.

"Dr. Gannon said to give Paco a heavy dose of epinephrine, stat!"

The medic nodded as he knocked around some things in the medical bag lying on the floor, "Tell him I found it." He said as he quickly grabbed Paco's arm and injected the medication directly into it. They all watched the monitor beep as the numbers began to climb again to 40.

"It worked Joe he's back up to 40." Calleigh said with hope, knowing if anyone could save him, Joe could.

"Ok, keep a close eye on him that will only work a few times and not for long. How much longer Calleigh."

She called out to the pilot, "How much longer until—."

Calleigh was interrupted as the Master Chief yelled out, "Five minutes to touch down."

"Five minutes Joe," She repeated.

"All right I'm on my way up to the roof now, how's Horatio doing?" He said breathing heavily as he climbed the stairs two at a time making his way to the roof.

Calleigh looked down to see his eyes closed and his heart rate back up to 140bpm as he shivered uncontrollably. She shook her head upset, wishing this was all over already and they were both safe and out of the woods.

"His heart rate is back up Joe, it's 140." She said dejectedly.

"All right, it's ok, we'll take care of him Calleigh. I see you coming in." He said reassuringly.

"All right Joe, see you in a few minutes." She said as she hung up and pointed out his heart rate was increasing by the second.

"Were landing now hang on," the Master Chief yelled out as Calleigh scrambled back to her seat and the medic held on to the secure safety strap.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Calleigh as she felt the helicopter touch down.

The doors on both sides of the helicopter flew open, the soldiers jumped out and gently placed the stretchers down on the two awaiting gurneys. Everything was happening all at once. Joe attended to Paco first as he was the most critical. After getting a quick listen to his chest he moved to a shivering Horatio doing the same as the orderlies where wheeling them into the elevators.

Calleigh blinked coming back to reality as she yelled over the sound of the turning rotor blades, "Joe!"

He stopped and held the door as Eric and Calleigh caught up to him. They all jogged down the stairs heading for the ER as Joe updated them.

"Horatio's hearts racing but he's stable, he sounds like he may have some fluid on the lungs too. We'll check out the hypothermia but I need to take care of the kid first."

"Ok Joe," she said feeling somewhat relieved as they entered the Emergency Room.

"I'll make sure Dr. Grant and Maria work on Horatio, while I work on the child ok Calleigh?" He said heading through another door as he quickly gowned and gloved up.

Eric and Calleigh looked around wondering where Horatio and Paco were, when the doors from the roof top elevator opened and they were both rushed in quickly as everything seemed to turn into organized chaos.

Joe started yelling out orders while Calleigh and Eric backed away watching the trauma team go to work.

Two more doctors and a few more nurses entered the room. They went over to Horatio as Joe yelled out, "They've both been electrocuted, look for any electrical instabilities with the heart and slow him down, he's been in tachycardia for hours. "Give him 400 ml IV Digoxin, and get him warmed up, I don't want him going into shock." Joe said looking down turning his attention back to Paco's motionless little body.

"C'mon kid, hang in there," he said as he carefully listened to his heart. He pulled the stethoscope off quickly. "His heart rates dropping again, let's intubate him and try to stabilize him." He said as the nurse handed him the intubation tube and Joe started the procedure. "C'mon son, stay with me," Joe said as he tried to intubate him.

"His heart rates dropping, he's crashing Dr. Gannon!" One of the nurses said nervously watching the heart monitor numbers drop down.

"I can see that damn it!" Joe shot back annoyed that the tube was giving him trouble.

"C'mon kid, five more seconds, give me five more seconds," he said hoping Paco's heart would hang on.

"V-Fib! He's in V-fib!" The nurse shouted as the blaring alarm went off in the room along with the red flashes on the monitors.

"I'm in, bag him!" Joe said shaking his head as the nurse handed him the paddles. "Set 200 joules, clear!" he said as he placed the paddles on Paco's chest and pressed the button. His little body jerked up as the alarm went off and a normal heartbeat could be heard and seen again on the monitors.

"That a boy, you hang in there now," Joe said as he put the stethoscope back on Paco's chest and listened. "All right let's get him to CCU and I want a complete work up on him, labs, urine, everything." Joe looked around, "Maria, go with him, if his heart rate drops to 40 again you call me stat, ok?"

Maria walked away from Horatio's bedside as she nodded to Joe, "Horatio?"

Joe shook his head, "I'll take care of him you go and keep a close eye on this kid. Call me the moment you see a change Maria." He said holding her gaze.

"Yes, Dr. Gannon," she said walking next to the gurney as they began to wheel him out. Calleigh stopped her a moment with tears in her eyes. "Maria, his name is Paco," she whispered.

Maria nodded and gently squeezed Calleigh's hand, "We'll take excellent care of him Calleigh, Paco's in good hands." She said with a nod as she continued to follow Paco to the CCU.

Joe walked over to Horatio's bedside, his eyes shot open finally seeing Horatio's traumatized body for the first time. "How's he doing Bill?" He said looking up at the doctor across from him and then back down to Horatio's bruised and battered body focusing on the oozing gash in his side.

"Hypothermia, not to good Joe, broken ribs and a nice laceration on his left side that looks infected. You take a listen for yourself and tell me what you think?" He replied in response to Joe's question.

Calleigh took in a deep breath as Eric shook his head back and forth hearing their words. The doors slid open as Alexx walked in. She remained quiet looking over at the doctors and nurses around Horatio's bed.

"Damn, I hear it." Joe nodded looking at the other doctor wondering what the hell happened to Horatio. "Okay, let's get a posterior/anterior lateral chest x-ray right now. I need to see what is going on with his lungs and I need stat labs; CBC, comprehensive metabolic panel, and a drug panel, blood and urine." He looked up as Horatio's heart rate increased again. "Let's get blood gases stat; I need to know his true saturation." He said watching him shiver as he pulled the blanket back up covering him trying to keep him warm.

He snapped off his gloves and walked over to Calleigh, Eric and Alexx, taking in their worried expressions.

He paused looking down to the floor with a grim look, "Ok, let's take this outside for a moment so they can get some x-rays on him." Joe said as he escorted them out through the sliding doors.

Joe glanced at Calleigh and knew she was on the verge of breaking down, it was only a matter of time. Her eyes were red and irritated but she held her tears at bay as she stared at him expectantly for answers.

He let out a soft breath as he nodded, "Ok, he um, he has some fluid on his lungs and I want to get some x-rays to see just how bad it is. You probably know that there's a chance of infection and pneumonia but if there's too much fluid we may have to drain the lung to help him breathe easier. I'm getting a full work up n—"

Joe turned as the doors slid open and the nurse yelled, "Dr. Gannon, we need you back in here now!"

Joe quickly walked back into the room as Calleigh, Eric and Alexx followed with anxious eyes wondering what was wrong.

"What the hell…" Joe said shocked as the doctor and nurses struggled to hold down an out of control Horatio who was growling incoherently.

"No… No… don't let him get away…." He choked and coughed as he shakily muttered, "Paco, no, Paco…."

Joe went running over quickly trying to subdue Horatio before he injured himself more. "Go easy on him!" He ordered as he grabbed his right arm and held it down effortlessly. "It's the hypothermia setting in, let's give him a minute."

"Let's just give him some Valium to calm him down!" The other doctor shouted as Joe shook his head no.

"Just give him a second; I don't want him going into shock Bill!" He yelled back and put his left hand on Horatio's forehead holding him down gently as he attempted to speak with him. He tried to connect as he held his glazed covered eyes that flashed wildly at him.

"Horatio, Horatio, you're all right, you're in the hospital, it's Joe." He said nodding his head as he held his glossy eyes and continued, "Just relax, you're going to be fine but I need you to relax, okay?" Joe said searching his heavily glazed over eyes.

He struggled for a few more seconds before he let out a low moan, surrendering as exhaustion took him and he drifted off into blackness once again.

Joe eased his hand off his forehead and exhaled heavily as he released his right arm.

"He's down for the count, you can let go now." He said to the wary doctor who just gave Joe a perplexed look.

"You know Joe; I still think you should give him something. He's not aware of what he's doing. He's in an irrational state right now because of the hypothermia."

"He's all right Bill, he'll be fine, but I appreciate your concern." He said with an acknowledging nod.

"Ok Dr. Gannon," He said shaking his head with doubt as he let go. Joe turned around cautiously and walked back over to the group.

"Is he ok Joe?" Calleigh asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's fine, just a bit confused, I would guess right now. Umm, why don't you let—"

"Oh my God Joe, his ribs look like hell!" The doctor said aloud, puzzled by the digital x-ray he was examining on the wide screen plasma HD monitor.

Joe turned back to the group and put his hand up "Would you please excuse me for a minute," he said annoyed, walking back over to the startled doctor.

Joe's eyes scrutinized the image on the screen as he slowly shook his head in disbelief himself.

"It looks like something… crushed his ribs and he's lucky to be alive from the looks of this." Bill pointed as Joe nodded. "Well he's fortunate he doesn't have a punctured lung but he is definitely going to need a splint, with a whole lot of rest for these to heal."

"I see it Bill, I see it." Joe said with a groan, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He's very lucky is about right Bill."

"I think a splint for his left arm would be beneficial or even a sling may help to take some of the pressure off of his ribs."

Joe shook his head knowing what Horatio's reaction to that would be. He slowly rubbed a tired hand over his face, "Somehow Bill, I don't think that would work but yes he is definitely going to need those ribs taped and splinted."

"Dr. Gannon, he's shivering again." The nurse called out as Joe walked back over to him. He turned and looked back over to the group directing his comments to them, "What the hell happened to him? Can you maybe shed a little light on this so I know what I'm dealing with here?"

Calleigh slowly shook her head looking down but Eric nodded and walked over to Joe speaking quietly as he put out his hand, "Eric Delko." He said as he started to speak.

"I remember," Joe said with a nod.

Calleigh and Alexx looked at each other and then slowly followed Eric as they listened in.

"We're really not a hundred percent sure Dr. Gannon, but from the look of things when we got in there, I would guess…." He glanced back at Calleigh and Alexx and then turned to face Joe, "I would guess he was tortured. There were huge containers filled with ice water and I'm guessing that's why he keeps shivering. They must have wet him down with ice water and then used the metal conductors on him. They electrocuted him and that's how little Paco got hurt too, he was trying to help Horatio but he didn't see the growing puddle of water. They were both in the water when it reached the metal conductor and I'd rather not go into the grisly details of what happened after that."

Joe blinked at Eric in complete shock at what he just heard. He was at a loss for words as he watched Calleigh slowly walk to the side of Horatio's bed.

He was shivering out of control under the covers. She lifted them up more tucking them comfortably under his neck. Finally being with Horatio Calleigh was swimming in her own emotions, happy that he was alive but devastated knowing the hell he just went through. She wished she could just lie in bed next to him and warm him up with her own body's heat. She wished she could cuddle in close to him, to feel him right next to her again, to hold him so tight and never let go this time, ever. She inhaled deeply but still held back her tears as she quieted her own emotions down. She gently cupped his right cheek with the palm of her hand as she leaned over him and placed a tender kiss on his forehead whispering, "Sleep with the angels."

III

Hours slowly passed by as Calleigh sat by his bedside in CCU watching him sleep and holding his shaking hand. Paco's bed was right next to them as she kept looking over at his little body praying for him to make it. The machines were constantly beeping keeping her alert and on edge, as she repeatedly looked at the numbers rise and fall on the monitors for both of them.

Maria was close by making sure they were both taken care of and Cathy came in a short while later to give her a hand.

Horatio's body was shaking and shivering from time to time as Maria kept checking his temperature. He moaned low as she inserted a small plastic device into his ear and quickly removed it when it beeped.

She looked at Calleigh and smiled, "He's fine, no fever, it's just a little below normal and his oxygen level is 93. That's pretty good for what he's been through. His BP is good and his heart rate is just a little fast but Joe is making sure to keep him at a normal rate. All his vitals are good and he's sleeping comfortably." She said in a reassuring tone noticing the worry and sadness in Calleighs dim green eyes.

Calleigh gave her a small smile and nodded, "How's Paco doing?" She asked softly.

Maria shook her head, "Not to good, he has some complications." She said hoping Calleigh wouldn't ask her anything more.

"What kind of complications?" She asked quickly as her head tilted in concern.

Maria shook her head, "Calleigh, I think it would be best if Joe were the one to speak to you about Paco's condition, okay?"

Calleigh eyes cast downward knowing this was not good. "Ok, I understand Maria. Thank you." She said quietly.

Paco's monitor beeped as a small alarm sounded and Calleigh's head snapped up to see his heart rate drop back down to 38. Her eyes expressed concern as Maria and Cathy both ran over to his bed and examined him. Cathy quickly headed to the phone on the wall and paged Dr. Gannon stat, returning right back over to Paco's bed.

Calleigh's heart skipped a beat with worry for the young boy. _'C'mon Paco, please, fight, you can do it.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes pleading for some help from the powers above.

The doors slid open with Joe running into the room straight for Paco's bed.

He looked up at the monitors and put out his hand snapping, "Give me the Epi right now," he ordered as he leaned over and injected Paco in the arm. He let out a heavy breath through his nose as he stared up at the monitor and the increasing digits. He sighed, "Good at least he's responding to the medication," he said as Maria gestured her head over to Calleigh who was frozen in fear for the little guy.

Joe nodded to Maria in understanding as he walked over to Horatio's bed and leaned on the railing looking up at the monitors. His eyes came right back down as he gave Calleigh a small smile, "How are you doing?"

Her brows went up as her hand went to her chest in surprise, "Me?" she said confused.

Joe nodded, "Yeah you, how are you doing with all this?" He said truly concerned for her.

"Is Paco going to be ok Joe?" She asked completely dodging his question.

He held her eyes and then looked down at Horatio as he walked around the bed and pulled up a chair next to her.

Calleigh was worried now as Joe sat down and leaned toward her shaking his head back and forth in a no.

His face was grim as he spoke softly, "Calleigh, Paco has a serious problem right now. His heart is beating to slow, its called bradycardia. This means his heart is not pumping enough blood to meet his body's needs. His heart rate keeps dropping because there is insufficient blood flow to the brain and his vital organs. The shock to his body affected his hearts electrical system and its not working the way it should be right now. It disrupted his whole electrical pathway causing him several problems." He explained sympathetically to her.

Calleigh locked on to Joe's compassionate eyes as she leaned her head to the side trying to understand everything he just said. She was very upset hearing this news. She hesitated with welling eyes and bit down on her lower lip. "Joe… is he going to make it?" She asked in a whispering plea.

Joe looked down and closed his eyes hearing the emotional pain in her voice. He opened his eyes and reached for her free hand as he held her gaze whispering, "I'm not sure he's going to make it Calleigh, Paco's currently in a coma."

The nonverbal expression on her face communicated shock and fear at his words and her eyes suddenly welled up even more as she immediately looked down trying to control her overwhelming emotions. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as her heart broke.

Joe lightly squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do for him." He said sadly, with so much compassion in his eyes that she almost lost it right there.

She let out a heavy breath and held his blue eyes. "We know you're doing everything you can to help him Joe and thank you for that." She replied rubbing her forehead in dread, knowing Horatio would blame himself for this. "Joe, I don't think we should tell Horatio about this just yet, okay? He'll blame himself and—"

He couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips up. "I didn't plan on it sweetheart, so don't worry, were both on the same page here. I also agree and I don't think he's ready for this news either."

Calleigh nodded as her voice cracked, "He's not going to take this well, Joe."

"I know Calleigh, especially in his present condition. I don't think Horatio's going anywhere soon and I hope he agrees with me this time around. I wanted to let you know we got some of his blood results back and we found a toxin in his system. It's okay, most of it is almost out now but the rest of his blood results are a mess. Between his hypothermia, broken ribs and lab results, let me warn you now he's going to need a lot of time to heal and recover physically, not to mention mentally." Joe said looking over at Horatio.

"I'll take care of him Joe and I'll make sure he rests this time." She said firmly with pure determination.

Joe smiled, "I know you will and you'll do a wonderful job." He said winking at her as a small smile crept across her face.

"Dr. Gannon," Cathy called as she pointed to the glass doors at an impatiently pacing medical examiner.

He smiled, "Hey, c'mon, time for you to take a short break. I need to examine him anyway and Alexx wants to make sure you're all right." He said standing up and releasing her hand, as she looked down at Horatio and reluctantly released his hand that she was still holding onto. She noticed he stopped shaking and was happy about that.

Joe accompanied her over to the doors as they slid open and Alexx grinned up at them.

"Alexx, why don't you take Calleigh down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat, she can explain everything to you downstairs." Joe said giving Alexx a knowing look.

She quickly caught on as she nodded, "Sure, I could use a coffee too," She said as Calleigh turned and gave Joe a smirk.

"I'm not stupid you know." Calleigh said irritated.

Joe snorted a laugh and nodded, "I know but you are exhausted and you have to be hungry. So go grab a bite and relax for a bit, doctors orders." He said seriously as a brow went up at her.

She nodded, "Ok, I'm going, but I'll be right back."

He chuckled, "I don't doubt it sweetheart and I'll still be right here." He said reassuring her as Alexx pulled her away.

"Thanks Joe."

"Anytime Alexx," he said as he walked back into the CCU.

Calleigh explained things to Alexx who had already spoken with Joe while she was in the CCU with Horatio and Paco. Alexx listened again as she tried to ease Calleigh's discomfort while letting her friend vent her frustrations. She knew sharing it would help Calleigh get it off her chest and maybe, just maybe ease her stress a little bit.

III

The next morning came and Joe moved Horatio to a private room knowing Calleigh would stay with him. He quickly found out that the federal agents would be staying there as well, making sure that he was under 24 hour round the clock protection.

Calleigh sat in a comfortable reclining chair facing Horatio as she slept while holding his hand. Her sleep was filled with disturbing images and flashes of John's face during his brutal attack on her. She woke with a start as she jumped in her sleep squeezing his hand accidentally.

She gasped aloud breathing rapidly, quickly calming herself down as she glanced at Horatio to find him still asleep. _'Thank God,'_ she thought inhaling a deep breath of fresh air and looking him over again slowly this time. She got up and stretched her aching body that was still healing from John's assault. She let out a quiet moan as fatigue was overtaking her bruised and weary body.

She sat right back down feeling exhausted as she leaned her head to the right and watched him sleep. She reached for his hand and held it again as she tenderly stroked his fingers.

The lines on his face were deep and he didn't look like he was sleeping comfortably. He would thrash in his sleep from time to time muttering incoherently, definitely agitated. His legs were restless as he moaned low each time he moved them and grimaced in pain. She felt him squeeze her hand and she leaned forward and smiled looking at him, knowing he felt her there with him. "You know I'm here, don't you handsome?" She whispered softly to him squeezing his hand back affectionately.

She ran a tender hand over his forehead sliding back some stray hairs and whispered low, "Rest Horatio, it's ok, you're back home in Miami and safe with me now. Everything's going to be fine." She said as her voice cracked and she tried her best not to cry. Her emotions were wreaking havoc on her since John's vicious assault and she held everything in still, not giving into to them. _'Be strong Calleigh, this is not the time or place to lose it, he needs you right now.' _She mentally ordered herself to cope.

He moaned low as his head turned in her direction almost aware of her, but his eyes didn't open as he continued to sleep. She watched his even breathing as the creases on his face slowly faded and he seemed to be sleeping a little easier again.

She smiled sighing, knowing he felt her, knowing she eased him back into a peaceful slumber.

Alexx walked in with Frank and Eric as Calleigh stood up releasing Horatio's right hand gently as she walked over to them speaking quietly.

"Do we know anything yet?" She asked looking at Eric and over to Frank.

"No Calleigh, nothing yet but Agent Cole is really staying on top of things. He's trying to find out about that helicopter. Air traffic control may have tracked them down if they were flying in controlled airspace. He'll let us know if he finds anything and he also kept Agent Reed on, he's outside the door with the other three feds."

"I can't believe we let him get away." She said upset through gritted teeth.

"Cal, we didn't _let_ him get away. If we didn't help H and Paco, they would both be dead now." Eric said shaking his head at her.

She sighed heavily and nodded, "I know, I know. I just want him Eric, I want to know he is behind bars where he belongs and they are both safe from this maniac."

Eric nodded as Frank gestured over to Horatio. "How's H doing? The doc say anything about his condition yet?

She nodded, "Joe said he's going to need a lot of rest, he still has a toxin in his system that the lab is trying to analyze. Besides the hypothermia, his broken ribs and contusions, Joe's worried about an infection from the cut he sustained in his side. Then of course there's the pneumonia and that I don't even want to think about." She said with a heavy sigh. "He's going to blame himself for Paco's condition." She said shaking her head feeling miserable.

Frank wiped his lips and shook his head, "He'll be ok Cal, H is strong, he'll pull through, he'll be fine in no time and we'll get this sick bastard."

Calleigh snorted a laugh, "Knowing Horatio, I don't doubt that but Joe said he really needs to rest and recover. I'm afraid of what he'll do when he finds out about all this Frank, he won't listen and that I am sure of."

Eric chimed in, "When he finds out we didn't get the judge he's going to be pissed and knowing H, he is going to want out of here right away. I'm sure he is also going to be upset about little Paco too."

Alexx threw her hands up, "Stop! Enough already. Why don't we take this one step at a time and see how things go." Alexx said seeing the worry on Calleigh's face grow as she raked her hand through her hair. Eric looked like a lost puppy and Frank smirked looking down.

"Sorry Alexx," Eric said feeling badly he just added more emotional garbage to Calleigh's over flowing plate.

The door opened and Joe came walking in as they all looked over at him expectantly.

He gave them a small smile and nodded, "Good morning. You're all up bright and early today."

Alexx walked over to Joe and whispered, "How's he doing honey?"

"Well, it's slow going but at least he's resting. We found out about the mystery toxin in his system and that's a relief. It's almost completely out of his system now but I was glad they identified it." He said pulling the blankets down off of Horatio's chest as he began his examination.

"Well, what was it?" Calleigh asked not letting a second go by.

Joe looked up at her hesitantly, "It's um, it's Sodium Pentothal."

Calleigh's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed as her first thought was of the feds. _'Son of a bitch!' _She thought as her face reddened.

"Why would he give H that?" Frank asked in confusion.

"To make him talk, he obviously wanted information from him and we have to figure out what that was. We should also let Agent Cole know about this." Eric said taken aback wondering exactly what information the judge wanted to extract from Horatio.

Alexx shook her head knowing only her and Calleigh knew about his earlier run in with that drug. How would the judge have found that out she wondered looking over to Calleigh and Joe who didn't say a word. "I would hate to be around when he wakes up, heads are going to roll." She said knowing Horatio would have his own agenda."

Frank's phone rang as Joe went back to examining Horatio. Calleigh walked over to the opposite side of the bed and watched as Horatio grimaced and moaned low as Joe pressed on certain areas of his stomach.

"All right I have to head out," Frank said getting a call. I'll stop by later and see how he's doing Calleigh." He said as he turned to leave.

Alexx's pager went off as well as Eric's cell and they both just shook their heads. "All right I be by later honey, you call me if you need me, ok?"

"Sure Alexx, thanks." She said as Eric walked over to the side of the bed near her.

He put a tender hand on her shoulder as Joe looked up but went right back to work examining Horatio. "I'll make Ryan take the call out—"

"No, no Eric, go ahead. Let's not give anyone a reason to check up on us, ok? I already spoke with the chief but I don't feel like dealing with anyone else right now, ya know."

"You sure Cal, it's not a problem, I don't mind staying with you."

"I'm sure Eric. You go ahead, I'm going to stay with him and keep an eye on things here. You go and help Ryan keep an eye on the lab for us, ok?"

Eric smiled as he squeezed his hand on her shoulder affectionately. "I'll check in with you in a little while and call me if you get any updates, ok? I'll do the same Cal." He said as he headed for the door. "See you later doc."

Ok Eric, thanks again." She said as he walked out leaving her and Joe alone with Horatio.

She approached the bedside again and watched as Joe smoothly ran his hands over Horatio's bandaged abdomen and ribcage.

He moaned low without waking up as his head slowly shifted from right to left.

"You think he might wake up?" Calleigh asked seeing him move more now.

"No, he's under sedation and on analgesics for the pain and injuries. He'll be out for a while, that's one thing I am sure of." Joe said with a nod.

"But you think he'll be fine, right Joe?"

Joe tilted his head back and forth, "Well as long as he doesn't have any more complications, pneumonia and infection can both be treated. The truth is it's up to him Calleigh, if he is going to listen, but yes to answer your question, he should be fine with proper treatment and care."

"And Paco?" She asked hesitatingly.

Joe stopped his exam and held her beautiful green eyes as he sighed softly, "Paco's still in a coma, only time will tell Calleigh."

She nodded sadly and collapsed down in the chair with a heavy sigh. Pure exhaustion filled her demeanor as she let her head drop back on the chair and closed her eyes with sagging shoulders.

Joe watched her slump down in the chair and finished his examine. He walked over to her chair and picked up a blanket covering her lower half. She looked up at him questioningly as he smiled widely at her with dimples and all.

"If you don't get some rest I'll sedate you too." He said with humor. "Now, the feds are outside, all four of them," he said in a deep chuckle with the rise of his brow as she grinned. "So, you are both safe and sound right now, and I want you both to get some sleep. Doctors orders, all right sweetheart." He said softly as he adjusted the blanket over her.

She shook her head with a small smile at him thinking how sweet he was. "Yes doctor, I'll see what I can do for you, but... if you ever try to sedate me be warned… you are wearing a tie." She said with a rising brow closing her eyes to him, as he gave her a wry smirk remembering when she nearly choked the life out of him with his own tie.

He chuckled deeply, "I um, I completely understand detective," he said as he quietly made his way out of the room with a goofy grin on his red face.

For a while Calleigh tossed and turned in the chair looking for a comfortable position. She finally relaxed when she reached her right hand up on the bed entwining her fingers in his. It took her seconds to fall into a deep sleep again feeling his hand in hers.

III

Hours passed when tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she finally gave in to her exhaustion and let her emotions go. She looked over and tried to remain quiet knowing Horatio was sleeping and probably wouldn't wake up anyway. The door opened slowly as Joe walked in and immediately went to her side, sitting on the arm of the chair beside her. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, it's ok to cry you know, you've been through hell Calleigh."

She sniffled and nodded her head to him wiping her teary eyes and face.

He lifted her chin with gentle fingers as he held her glassy green eyes, "He's going to be fine sweetheart, as long as you can make him listen." He joked with the sway of his head.

Calleigh smiled and nodded whispering, "I don't know how to thank you Joe, I mean, you've done so much and my words… well they feel like only words."

He smiled as his fingers slid along her damp face, sliding back a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm a doctor," he winked, "That's why they pay me the big bucks."

"No, I mean it Joe. I really mean it!" She said reaching for his hand as she squeezed it trying to make her point.

He looked at her hand holding his and his eyes slowly slid back up her body. His burning blue eyes locked onto her vulnerable green eyes as he nodded and softly soothed her with his voice, "I know Calleigh, I know how much you both appreciate everything."

Calleigh felt like she was in a trance listening to his voice and looking into his eyes. She didn't hear a word he said but she heard the tone of his soothing voice as she slowly closed her eyes to it relaxing.

She unconsciously lifted her right hand to his face and gently cupped his cheek as she opened her eyes again to find two burning blues eyes staring deeply at her.

Joe swallowed feeling a tingle as he suddenly went dry and rasped, "Calleigh I—"

She shook her head no and put a gentle fingertip to his soft lips as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his.

Joe was taken aback and in complete shock at first but as she gently kissed his lips, he easily relaxed right into her. His arms pulled her in closer as his fingers buried themselves in her thick silky hair. A soft moan of satisfaction quickly left his lips, as she coiled her arms around his neck and gently pushed her tongue against his lips not asking for approval.

His lips opened with a low growl as her tongue invaded his warm mouth, probing and tasting, sliding slowly against his as the kiss deepened even more. Joe easily leaned her back down against the recliner as her fingers slid against the back of his neck and through his silky hair. A soft moan rolling off her lips as he gently pressed his hips against hers and a bright white light suddenly flashed as Calleigh saw Hagen's face and she bolted sitting upright and yelled out, "STOP IT JOHN! STOP IT!!!"

"Calleigh, Calleigh…" Joe said whispering, standing over her as he quickly grabbed a chair and sat down next to her, trying to calm her without waking up Horatio.

"Hey, easy, easy, you're just dreaming Calleigh, it's a dream, that's all, you're ok." He said softly looking over at Horatio who was still out cold.

Calleigh put her hand over her mouth breathing heavily and looked at Joe in total shock hoping it was all just a dream, like he said it was. She turned quickly looking over to a sleeping Horatio, and exhaled a long slow breath, bringing her breathing somewhat back to normal.

She put the palm of her hand on her forehead, "I'm sorry Joe, I don't know…." She said looking down wondering what the hell that dream was all about.

"It's ok, besides he's still sleeping so don't worry yourself about it, ok?" He said looking into her still dazed eyes.

"I can't believe I fell asleep so quickly like that." She softly whispered shaking her head.

"Yeah well, you're exhausted Calleigh, lighten up on yourself, you've been up straight for almost three days with little sleep, if any. You also seem to have forgotten your own trauma and that needs to be dealt with too." He said whispering looking back over to make sure Horatio was still sleeping.

She sighed heavily, "I'm fine Joe," as she looked over at Horatio again hoping he did not hear any of this."

"You're going to tell him, right?" Joe asked concerned.

Calleigh shook her head no and whispered, "Not any time soon, he has too much to worry about already and he doesn't need any more grief in his life right now."

Joe's eyes tightened at the word, "Grief? Grief… Calleigh, you're not giving him grief, you're sharing a traumatic event that happened to you. I know you'll feel better once you're able to talk with him about it and I can guarantee those dreams or should I say nightmares will go away."

Calleigh gave him a perplexed look, "How do you know about my dreams?" She ask defensively in an accusing tone with narrowing eyes.

Joe's brow went up as he saw her anger. "I'm a doctor for one Calleigh and many victims of assault have dreams and nightmares. I also took it upon myself to guess this wasn't the first one." He said firmly holding her narrowing eyes.

"Just how long were you standing there?" She asked accusingly.

He sighed softly seeing her pent up anger. "Long enough to know you need to talk it out with someone, ok?"

"She threw her hands up and snapped, "No, I'm fine Joe, really."

His brow went up again as he shook his head, "Calleigh, we have a really good therapist her—"

"I said I'm fine and I don't want to discuss this anymore, all right!" She said raising her voice in frustration as Joe looked down and nodded.

"All right," he said softly putting both his hands up in defeat.

Calleigh sighed now upset she just snapped at him like that, _'Of all the things,'_ she thought, knowing he was just trying to help her and Horatio. She reached out and grabbed his left hand holding it as she spoke low.

"Look Joe, I'm sorry about snapping at you like that, it's just," She sighed, "I'd really rather not discuss this. To be totally honest, I just want to forget it ever happened, okay?" She said softly trying her best to smooth things over with him. "It's all right really and don't worry about Horatio, I'll take care of it myself when the time is right. I'll tell him but just not right now. I just don't see the need to upset him with all of this nonsense."

Joe shook his head, "It's not nonsense Calleigh and most patients want to forget it too. Believe me when I tell you this. What happened to you is real and that needs to be dealt with." He said pausing, "I will of course keep this in confidence between us, I'm not at liberty to share it with anyone. I'll leave that part up to you when you feel ready to tell him." Joe said with a reassuring nod.

Calleigh sighed again and nodded with a small smile, "Thanks Joe."

"Don't thank me, if I had my way Horatio would have known a long time ago." He chuckled.

"How's Paco?" Calleigh asked changing the subject again but truly concerned for the small boy.

Joe let out a heavy breath and shook his head, "He's the same, no change."

Calleigh shook her head as a very familiar tingle went off and she suddenly turned to her right to see a wide eyed Horatio staring directly at her. Her eyes widened as she quickly got up and headed over to his bedside.

Joe scratched his head wondering just how long he'd been awake, as he headed for the opposite side of his bed.

"Hey… you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked softly as she entwined her fingers in his right hand.

He licked his lips and rasped dryly blinking, "Paco?"

Calleigh looked over to Joe who gave her a nod but Horatio slowly followed her eyes over to him.

He looked at Joe as his eyes glazed over. "Paco?" He rasped again licking his lips as Calleigh lifted a small cup with a straw.

"Here this will help, just take a small sip Horatio." She said, as he turned back to her and the awaiting cup and straw. He took a long sip and swallowed hard with a bit of a cough as his eyes widened in pain and his hand went straight for his ribs.

"Easy Horatio, easy. Here, I'll lift your head up but just a bit, you need to stay flat, it will help keep your injured ribs stay in place." Joe said pressing the button on the beds railing as it lifted.

"Mmm," Horatio groaned low as the bed moved higher. He closed his hazy eyes and opened them again trying to focus. "Paco, how's Paco?" He barely whispered.

"Umm, he's still in the CCU Horatio." Joe said hoping he wouldn't pursue the question, he did seem completely out of it.

"Still in a coma?" He rasped looking up at Joe.

Joe's mouth opened and remained open but nothing came out as he stared at Horatio in shock. "How do you know that?" He asked stunned with wide eyes.

"I heard you say it." He replied slowly as his glazed eyes closed again.

Horatio felt a soft hand on his forehead and opened his eyes again.

"Ssh, relax and close your eyes, you need to rest Horatio." Calleigh said as he moaned softly closing them.

"Mmm, so do you," he said in barely a whisper, as Calleigh's eyes flew open and Joe's brow went up wondering if he heard everything they were just discussing. He really seemed out of it but also somehow, seemed aware of everything at the same time. Joe was flabbergasted.

"Did, we, get, him?" He mumbled half asleep as her eyes widened even more in shock.

Calleigh gently caressed his forehead with her soft fingers as he let out another subtle moan, "Your neck, what…." He said weakly and drained as he fell right back to sleep.

She looked over to Joe stunned and shook her head worried that he had heard them talking. Joe grinned back in understanding and quietly walked out of the room.

Calleigh watched his breathing even out as she chewed on her lower lip in disbelief and wonder. She tugged on her T-shirt and shook her head realizing she should have changed and covered up her bruised neck. She never expected him to wake up and notice that. In fact she had completely forgotten all about it. After a few minutes of watching him sleep and knowing for sure he was out, she got up and opened her phone hitting a button.

"Hello,"

"Alexx, it's Calleigh."

"Hi honey, is everything all right?" She asked hearing hesitation in her whispering tone.

"Yes but could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure baby, just name it?"

"Stop by my place and pick up a few things for me. A couple of my mock neck t-shirt's and some jeans would be fine."

"Sure, I can do that honey, no problem."

"Thanks Alexx, I appreciate it." She said as she fiddled with the rose dangling from her neck.

Alexx smiled curiously, "Horatio's awake, isn't he?"

"Um, yes and I hope he doesn't remember this when he wakes up again." She said rubbing at her neck nervously.

"He noticed your neck, Calleigh?" She asked in surprised but knew something was up as she listened to Calleigh's troubled tone.

"Um-hmm and he knew Paco was in a coma somehow too."

Alexx's eyes went wide knowing he was going to be trouble. "I'll pick them up right now before he wakes again honey." She said reassuringly.

Calleigh sighed heavily in relief looking up. "Thank you so much Alexx, you are a lifesaver."

TBC….

* * *

Ok, I am listening... As Always. 


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Ok, as I promised the fun continues, so hang on. Thank you as always to everyone for the awesome feedback and reviews, they are very appreciated and valued. Thanks to my Beta's and my friend LadyA for the help with the Spanish, you gals are terrific! Here we go..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

Alexx headed over to Calleigh's place as she strolled to her front door using the spare key Calleigh made for her. She noticed the door was ajar and heard movement inside, as she pushed on the door with her finger, lightly letting it swing open the rest of the way. She knew Calleigh's father sometimes visited and stood with her, especially when he drank to much as she slowly entered and called out,

"Mr. Duquesne?"

She looked around curiously as the noise that seemed to be coming from one of the back rooms suddenly stopped.

"Mr. Duquesne is that you? She asked again stating, "It's Alexx Woods." She said aloud as she walked towards the back and opened her phone dialing Calleigh.

"Duquesne," she answered quietly.

"Calleigh its Alexx, I'm at your place," she said walking into Calleigh's bedroom. "Is your dad staying with you because I think he may have left your door open again and—"

"Alexx get the hell out of there right now! **Get out Alexx!** **Get out!!!**" She yelled into the phone as her heart took off racing and she headed for the door and Agent Reed.

"Honey it's all—" Alexx started, but then Calleigh heard her gasp and then she heard a loud bang as panic set in.

**"Alexx! Alexx!!!"** Calleigh froze in fear as her eyes widened in shock and the line went dead. "Oh my god, Alexx is at my house and she just walked in on an intruder!" She huffed at agent Reed as he immediately opened his cell and dialed a number.

Calleigh also hit a button on her cell calling Frank as she paced nervously and spoke in clear distress. "Frank, it's Calleigh, you have to get over to my place right away, Alexx is in trouble! She walked in on an intruder!"

"All right Calleigh, I'm on my way and I'll send a car over there right now. I'll call you the moment we know something." He said hanging up as Calleigh hit another button and dialed Eric filling him in.

"Try to stay calm Calleigh; I'm sure detective Tripp will call as soon as he gets there." Agent Reed said continuing, trying to ease her worry, "Agent Cole is sending someone also just to play it safe."

III

Frank pulled up and saw the empty squad car as he quickly got out and pulled his gun slowly entering into Calleigh's home.

**"Miami Dade Police!"** He shouted heading in cautiously.

"It's ok Detective Tripp," One of the officers said, as he came out of the bedroom and let him know it was all clear.

"Dr. Woods?" He inquired quickly.

"Right here," the second officer said helping her out as she took a seat on the couch holding her throbbing head with both hands.

"She seems fine, just a little dazed from being banged around." The officer said.

"Alexx, are you ok?" Frank asked looking down at her. "Do you want me to call the paramedics?"

She lifted her head up and gave him a smirk with the wave of her hand, "I'm fine but I didn't get the number of the truck that hit me."

Frank nodded in understanding. "What did he hit you with?"

"It wasn't a he, it was a she, and she hit me with the bedroom door." She said shaking her head back and forth still in shock.

"A woman?" He smirked in confusion wiping his lips.

"Uh-huh, and I have this for evidence," she said, holding up a hand full of hair to him as Frank winced.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt," he said with another smirk at Alexx. "Way to go doc." He chuckled as Eric walked in quickly heading right over to them.

"Alexx are you ok?" He asked in clear concern.

She nodded with a smile, "I'm fine baby and I even have some evidence for you." She said as Eric grabbed an evidence bag from his kit and put the hair strands into it. He headed right into Calleigh's kitchen and pulled an icepack out of the freezer handing it to Alexx for her head.

"This should help." He said with a small smile.

"Eric Delko playing doctor," she joked as she put it on the back of her head.

He smiled widely with a chuckle, "I'll call Calleigh and let her know you're all right, she's worried sick about you," Eric said as Frank continued to question her.

Calleigh was pacing back and forth in the hall like a caged tiger as the four feds watched her keenly. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID as she quickly opened it and snapped out,

"Talk to me Eric."

"She's ok Calleigh, Alexx is fine." He said reassuring her as Calleigh exhaled a heavy sigh of relief.

"Were heading over to you in a little while and I'll let her explain it to you when we get there, ok?"

"She's ok Eric, really?" She said unsure raking a hand through her hair as her emotions hit her hard again and again.

He chuckled, "Yeah, hang on a second, here speak to her for yourself."

Eric handed Alexx the phone as she smiled and nodded in understanding. "Calleigh, everything's ok honey, I'm sorry I scared you so much but I'm fine now, really."

"Thank god Alexx, when the line went dead I…."

"I know honey, I understand. She hit me with the bedroom door and the phone fell out of my hand as she took off."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed, "She?"

"Yeah, and I was able to grab a handful of her hair follicles for evidence."

Calleigh's anger turned right into a cool smile as she complimented Alexx. "Well done Dr. Woods, maybe you should come work in the field with us. Nice job obtaining that key piece of evidence, it will be her undoing."

"Alexx chuckled, "Glad I could help sugar." She said with a smile. "I have your clothes honey and we'll see you in a little while. Eric is processing your place just to make sure we have everything, her prints and anything else she may have left behind."

Calleigh nodded in relief, "Ok, I'll see you in a little while Alexx and again I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said shaking her head back and forth upset with herself.

"If you apologize to me again honey, I won't bring your clothes for you." She chuckled trying to loosen Calleigh up just a bit hearing the tenseness in her voice. "All right Calleigh see you in a bit," she said as she closed the phone and handed it back to Eric.

Frank took her description and Eric took the evidence back to the lab as Ryan went right to work on it, processing everything.

III

Calleigh called the Chief again to update him on the current situation. She also placed a call to young Timmy to let him know Horatio was back home and in stable condition. Young Timmy was relieved and happy to hear that Horatio was going to be all right. Calleigh promised Timmy he could see Horatio when the case was solved and over with. She was afraid of putting him or anyone else in danger now.

Agent Cole made sure that Yelina, Ray and Ray Jr. were somewhere safe again. He moved them a second time as a extra precaution. He also put extra protection on Mrs. Sanchez as well. Horatio had four federal agents guarding him instead of the normal two this time. Each time Calleigh walked out of the room she was reminded as the four agents would come to attention and agent Reed would let her know everything was quiet and secure. It did help her insecurities somewhat but she knew if that evil Judge wanted in, he would find a way.

Horatio moaned low as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He stared up at the white ceiling almost in a complete daze wondering where he was as he tried to remember, but everything seemed muddled. _'Where am I? What the hell happened?'_ He thought as his eyes slowly began to close again feeling completely relaxed and suddenly very exhausted. The soft mattress felt great against his battered body and he felt himself drifting off again comfortably, as a bright flash went off in his head and he saw the judge's evil smile in front of him.

"No…." He moaned as his eyes shot open and his body jerked up slightly. His hands tightening and clenching at the sight but his right hand tightened and never closed. Something soft stopped it and gently stroked at his hand and fingers soothing him, calming him. He let out a soft breath as he turned his head to the right to find Calleigh smiling back at him.

He blinked several times as recognition set in and he rasped dryly, "Calleigh…."

Her beautiful smile widened as she gently squeeze his hand. "Hi handsome, it's good to have you back." She said with tight, pent up emotion in her voice. She felt her heart overflowing with love and happiness as she tried not to cry.

She stood up and bent down over him cupping his cheek as she placed a tender kiss on his dry lips. Her green eyes were glossy with emotion as she held his entrancing gaze and tenderly brushed his hair off his forehead with her fingertips.

He swallowed as his hand tightened on hers and his eyes closed again with a soft contented moan knowing she was there with him.

Calleigh sat back down as she lifted the cup of water that sat near his bedside table, knowing his eyes would open again and he would be thirsty.

His thumb slid along her right hand and over her fingers tracing patterns as she smiled and his eyes opened again. She lifted the cup and released his hand holding the straw for him as he tried to lift his head up, but a jolt of blinding pain seared through him, causing him to stiffen and gasp as he slammed his eyes shut in pain.

He groaned low as Calleigh quickly put the cup down, hit the nurses button, and cupped his right cheek with her hand trying to sooth him.

"Easy Horatio, breathe easy," She said in a quiet whisper.

His pain-ridden eyes opened again as his body spasms slowly eased and he relaxed again. His eyes slid over to hers and he nodded slightly, "Ray Jr?"

She nodded as she sat down again and held his hand looking at him. "He's fine and agent Cole moved Yelina and Raymond too, just to play it safe.

Horatio's eyes widened as he gasped, "Mrs. Sanchez, I gave him her—"

Calleigh leaned closer and put a soft fingertip to his lips shushing him. "Ssh, it's ok, she's safe Horatio. Agent Cole moved her also. Once we knew the judge was behind it all we took the proper precautions. Everything's ok and you need to rest now, all right?" She said with a small smile. "Joe took out the transmitter and GPS tracker, your going to be fine."

He closed his eyes and exhaled as he whispered, "Paco?"

The door opened and Joe walk in seeing Calleigh talking to him as he quietly walked over to the left side of the bed seeing Horatio's eyes closed.

Joe looked across at Calleigh and nodded as he spoke low, "How's he doing, is everything all right?"

"He tried to move and had some pain but he's ok now, I think." Calleigh said with a smile as Joe looked back down to see Horatio now looking right back up at him.

"You're awake." Joe said in surprise.

"Mmm, how's Paco?" He rasped as Calleigh helped him to take another sip of water.

"Very awake, I see." Joe said scratching his head looking over at Calleigh wondering if she told him anything yet.

Horatio held Joe's eyes and waited feeling that instinctive knot in his gut whenever anything seemed awry.

Joe nodded his head slightly looking down at Horatio, "Umm, he's, holding his own."

"Which means, he stable?" Horatio asked questioningly.

"Not exactly, no. He's still in a coma Horatio." Joe said gently trying to ease it out, wondering if he even remembered his earlier conversation.

Horatio brows furrowed and his jaw set as he inhaled heavily, still seeing the images of the small boy making a run and jump to save him. He remained quiet as it played over and over again in his minds eye.

"Hey, Paco's pretty strong ya know, he's a tough kid, I know he'll pull through Horatio." Calleigh said as she affectionately squeezed his hand still hoping with ever fiber of her being.

He looked at her with question and nodded slightly, "He saved my life and he rescued Ray Jr. too."

"I know he did. He called us with your message too, that's how we finally found you, and him."

Horatio turned back to Joe. "What are his chances Joe, do you think he'll come out of it soon?"

Joe's brow went up as his eyes narrowed in thought. "Umm, that's hard to say right now in his present condition. His heart is strong; Calleigh's right, but his little body could only take so much. We'll have to wait and see how he does day by day, you understand?"

"Yes, I do." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Horatio but this part is up to Paco and his will to survive."

'_Paco would never be in this predicament if I didn't involve him in the first place,'_ he thought tormented as his guilt tore him apart.

Calleigh's eyes welled as she stared at Horatio's hand in hers and he lightly squeezed causing her to look back up at him. His eyes narrowed on the dark bruise around her neck. The contrast of her light creamy skin and the deep, dark purple and black bruising making it very noticeable. Questions went through his hazy mind as his eyes slowly slid back up to hers.

He held her glassy green eyes and instantly forgot becoming immersed in all the pain he saw there. His guilt now ate away at him as he thought of Paco and her both going through this because of him. He knew this had to be very hard on her as he mumbled, "Can I see him Joe?"

Joe eyes went wide in surprise as Calleigh looked at Horatio in shock shaking her head no at him. He had no idea of his injuries just yet.

"Horatio, that's impossible right now. You can hardly move yourself let alone stand up and go for a stroll. Besides, I don't want you moving right now anyway. I need you to stay flat on your back for me. If you're going to recover and get those ribs back into shape I need you to rest and lie still. You do know you're not exactly in tiptop shape yourself, right?"

Horatio exhaled heavily, "I'm fine and I just need five minutes." He persisted.

"Absolutely not!" Joe replied firmly with a look of disbelief at him as he continued shaking his head back and forth. "NO, and you are not fine by any means!" Joe snapped as his voice rose up. "You have hypothermia which is causing you to act and think irrationally. Give yourself a little time to recover and well see how you do."

Horatio looked at Calleigh and exhaled softly, "He has no family, just his aunt and uncle—"

"I know Horatio, agent Cole is sending for them and they will be here soon."

"Calleigh—" He gasped stopping short as a waved of pain shot through him and he closed his eyes trying to breathe.

Joe put his hand up. "All right, that's enough talking, I need you to rest now, ok? Don't move, don't talk, just lie still and rest. Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

Horatio's eyes opened as his eyes met Joe's and he tried again with a low mumble, "Five minutes, that's, all I'm asking."

Joe looked across at Calleigh again shaking his head in disbelief as he looked back down to Horatio.

"No, definitely not. I'm sorry Horatio but you have to listen to me, all right." He said more firmly. "You are in no condition to move around right now at all. You can't get up and forget about walking, let alone going to see the boy. You have hypothermia, a concussion, broken ribs and—"

"He needs me right now." Horatio said cutting him right off not concerned with his own injuries.

Joe just stared taken aback by his statement as he scratched his head in awe. "Horatio, he needs rest, just like you do right now." He said softly trying to make him understand.

Horatio sighed heavily in defeat, "Where is he?" He whispered nodding to Joe.

"He's in the CCU being monitored very closely, I even have Maria keeping a close eye on him, ok?"

Horatio nodded in thought, "Thank you for taking care of him Joe."

Joe sighed and looked down feeling badly now, "I wish there was more I could do Horatio." He said sincerely. "Right now though, I need you to get some rest pal and I'll be back in a little while to check on you again, ok." He said with a nod at Calleigh as he headed for the door.

"Thanks Joe," Calleigh said with a small smile as he smiled back and headed out.

Horatio was in his own world as he planned in his head and let his eyes close. Without realizing it, Joe gave him all the information he needed to find Paco, now all he had to do was preoccupy Calleigh.

She gave him a smile, "Hey, why don't you get some rest and I'll go get you something to eat, how's that sound?"

Horatio moaned low, "Mmm, just a coffee sounds great."

Calleigh smiled as he looked over to her, "Sure, you rest and I'll go get you an extra large coffee and a small bite to eat." She said standing as he quickly squeezed her hand and held on tighter not letting her go just yet.

He whispered, "Calleigh, I'm sorry I tol—"

"Ssh, no, don't be, I know Horatio." She nodded as she tenderly caressed his stubble with her hand and fingers. "I'm just glad to have you back, ya know." You rest now and I'll be right back, ok?"

"But I told him where you lived. I tried, I tried to fight but…." He exhaled again and shook his head back and forth in disgust, feeling he betrayed her as his eyes cast down in guilt.

Calleigh eyes widened as recognition set in and she realized how they knew her address. She shook her head back at him, "It's ok Horatio, its ok, we know you were drugged, Joe found the toxin in your system." She said with tenderness and understanding seeing his guilt ridden look already.

He whispered, "We didn't get him, did we?" He asked holding her faltering eyes.

She looked down at his hand and shook her head. "No, but we will Horatio, he won't get away with it this time, he won't. Agent Cole has high stakes in this too; the judge killed one of his men and made us think it was you. He wants him badly Horatio, were working together on this and the judge is going down. We'll get him, we'll get him." She said with vehement.

He remained quiet for a long moment thinking as hate gnawed in the pit of his stomach. He finally spoke as his voice rumbled low, "Yes, we will Calleigh, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get him." He said as his eyes tightened and narrowed in thought again.

He looked back up at her and seeing her worried eyes he managed a weak half smile. "Ok, I think I should let go now huh," he said as he let her hand slip out of his smoothly. "Thank you Calleigh." He said in a whisper.

She smiled with the tilt of her head to him, "Anytime Handsome." She said as she turned heading for the door but stopped to look back at him for another moment. She smiled, "I'll be back before you know it handsome," She said opening the door as she walked out.

Horatio's eyes quickly narrowed and his jaw set in pure anger as he pressed the button on the bed and it began to rise him up into a sitting position. He closed his eyes as the pain hit him hard and grinded his teeth together groaning low as he attempted to sit up more. He slowly put both hands, palm down on the bed and slid his legs over the side as he groaned out in extreme pain fisting the sheets and grabbing onto the side of the mattress.

He closed his eyes seeing Paco in his mind again and bared the agonizing pain best he could, feeling he deserved it. He opened them again and noticed the light blue cotton pajamas bottoms. _'Well at least I have pants on,' h_e thought, as he noticed the ace bandages completely wrapped around his chest and ribs. He exhaled as he slowly slid himself to the edge of the bed with a grunt, letting his feet rest flat on the cold floor.

The door opened suddenly as his head snapped up, and steel blue met steel blue.

Joe growled in frustration, "Just what the hell are you doing, are you crazy? Have you completely lost your mind!" He said as Horatio suddenly pushed forward off the bed and stood up on his own two feet with a painful gasp.

Joe eyes went wide as he watched the color drain right out from Horatio's face and he took off running as his arms went out to catch him. **"Jesus!"** He yelled hanging onto his sagging body, "**Hey…** **I need some help in here right now!"**

The feds opened the door with guns drawn as Joe gave them an annoyed look, "I need help with him, put the guns away," he grunted hanging onto Horatio's limp body in his arms as he groaned.

The feds walked over and helped Joe get him back on the bed as they all left and agent Reed stood observing.

"Tough bastard isn't he," he chuckled low. "How the hell did he even get himself up in his condition?" He said as Joe gave him a death glare.

Horatio groaned as his eyes rolled around from Joe to the agent, "Five… Just… five, minutes…." He barely whispered completely out of breath and totally exhausted.

Joe shook his head, "No, not now, look at you, you're a mess. You need to rest Horatio. What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

"Paco…." He replied in one breathless word, trying to lift his head as it dropped heavily right back down onto the pillow. He struggled to lift it again and again as it kept flopping back down.

Joe shook his head again in disbelief as he gently felt over his broken ribs hoping he didn't pull anything out of place. Just then the door opened as Calleigh came through with a smile and a tray in her hands.

Her eyes went wide immediately as she noticed Joe and agent Reed in the room. "What happened?" She asked concerned as she put the tray down and walked over to Horatio's bedside.

"He actually got himself out of bed," Joe snapped still upset over what he just did.

"Yeah, he was up and on his feet." Agent Reed said as Calleigh shook her head in disbelief.

"But how?" She shook her head in shock as it suddenly dawned on her, _'He asked me for a coffee, I'm such an idiot!' _She thought as he groaned the words again,

"Five minutes, Calleigh…."

**"No!"** Joe snapped shaking his head as he picked up a syringe and inserted it into his IV line. He leaned over Horatio and held his eyes. "You'll be out cold in two minutes, now just forget about it and get some rest will you please." He said in almost a growl.

Calleigh looked at Joe then down feeling guilty knowing she should have realized. "Sorry Joe, I shouldn't have left him alone."

"No Calleigh, it's not your fault and I should have realized when he asked me where Paco was; only I just didn't think he was capable of getting himself up out of bed." Joe snorted a laugh, "So much for what I think huh. I get the feeling he's not going to stay in this bed for us very long."

Calleigh shook her head as she sat near Horatio again and held his hand whispering softly, "Please rest, please, and I promise to go make sure Paco is fine for you Horatio."

He mumbled low, "Thank, you," as his breathing evened out and his eyelids grew heavy once again. He was out cold in a matter of seconds.

III

The judge dialed a number on his cell phone as a mans voice answered,

"Hello"

"You better have a good answer for me sergeant!" He growled into the phone.

"What, what are you talking about now?"

"Don't play games with me, I am in no mood!" He said as an ire silence filled the line, "You don't know, do you?" The judge questioned.

"Know what?"

"The good Lieutenant was rescued with his nephew and all my plans were ruined."

"I was not aware of this; my informant didn't contact me at all. There was no mention of anything like this happening here." He said in shock with wide eyes looking around.

"Yes, I think I figured that out already sergeant!"

"They may be on to us!" He said nervously.

"You, mean you. They may be onto you, sergeant." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny; I don't feel like spending the rest of my life in jail because you want revenge!"

"Well if you don't fix this, you won't have much of a life left to spend in jail! I want this bastard to pay, do you understand me? He- will- pay!" He growled emphasizing each word with conviction.

He shook his head distraught and worried about being caught, "Are you crazy! You know damn well—"

"I know you are going to fix this or you will be very sorry sergeant, isn't that right?" He said in a menacing tone.

He exhaled heavily shaking his head in disbelief, "What do you want me to do?"

"I have it all planned out and it should work rather nicely too." He chuckled. "They'll never see it coming." He said as his lips curved up into an evil smile. "I'll have my son back soon enough, I know the good Lieutenant all to well, and he will do anything he can to save someone he loves. He will do what I say or someone he cares about will die horribly!"

"Fine, fine, just tell me what you are planning?"

"I need you to go to the hospital sergeant…."

III

Alexx and Eric walked in as Horatio slept. They updated Calleigh on everything letting her know there were no current leads on the judge and Lillian. Alexx was ok after the assault and Calleigh was relieved about that, as she warned them not to mention anything about it to Horatio. They all agreed and Calleigh took a moment as she went into the bathroom to change and freshen up now that Alexx brought her clothes for her.

The feds were also tracking the judge and Lillian but had no idea where they would be hiding out right now. The one thing they did know was they were here in Miami, or Lillian was anyway. Ryan and Eric looked into all the background information to try and learn all they could as agent Cole quietly walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, how's the Lieutenant today?"

"He's slowly coming around," Calleigh said getting up and looking over to Horatio's sleeping form.

"And the boy, Paco?"

Calleigh shook her head sadly, "Paco's still in a coma but the doctor said his heart is strong and he has a fighting chance."

Agent Cole nodded sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that, I really like the kid, he's quite a character." He said in a melancholy tone.

"Yeah, he is," Eric, said with a small smile.

"Any leads at all?" Alexx asked agent Cole.

"No, not yet, but we'll find him and when we do…." His eyes narrowed as he gazed at Calleigh.

"When you do, I want a— call," She growled quickly stopping herself as her eyes shot bullets.

"You'll have it detective, you have my word," He said approvingly, feeling his own hatred build up at the judge. "Ok, I just wanted to stop by and see how they were holding up. The Caine's are safe, as well as Mrs. Sanchez and we'll keep the Lieutenant highly protected as well. I'll keep you up to date on everything."

"Thank you for everything agent Cole," Calleigh said sincerely, getting to know him a lot better these last few days. He was beginning to grow on her.

"Thank me when we get the son of a bitch." He said with a nod as he turned and left.

Calleigh nodded in response and spoke lowly to Alexx and Eric. "Listen, would you two mind if I took a quick walk over to see Paco? I just didn't want to leave Horatio alone again." Calleigh said as Eric and Alexx nodded their heads yes in unison.

"No honey, go right ahead, we don't mind, take your time baby. We'll make sure that he stays put in that bed if he wakes up again." Alexx replied as Eric pulled out a chair for her and sat down in another.

Calleigh quietly walked out and headed for the CCU as she slapped a button on the wall and the two heavy doors opened as she walked through. She inhaled and felt nauseated, the smell of the hospital always seemed to make her feel queasy inside as she made her way through to the CCU. She walked up to the glass sliding doors as she went through and suddenly saw Joe go flying backwards hard against the wall with a deep grunt.

Her eyes went wide in shock as Maria yelled out, **"Dr. Gannon!"**

Calleigh saw a very large burly man hunched over Paco's small body as she quickly pulled her gun in one fast fluid motion taking aim.

"**Hold it, Miami Dade Police!"** She yelled out warning.

Maria ran over to Joe and helped him up as Calleigh gave a quick glance back making sure he was ok.

"**Back away from the boy… DO IT... NOW!"** She ordered as Maria ran out of the CCU to get help.

The big man stood up straight as he dropped something to the floor and turned towards Calleigh with an evil grin. He took a step forward as Calleigh cocked her gun stopping him in place.

"Don't do it! I'll shoot you where you stand," She said as Joe took a step. "Joe move behind me now." She said making sure he was safely out of the line of fire.

He moved over to Calleigh and clearly out of her way.

"What are you doing here? **Que hiciste con el muchacho? Dimelo ahora!** What do you want with the boy?" She questioned the big burly man with narrowing eyes.

His lips curved up and his cold eyes tightened as his deep Spanish accent filled the room, "You are not going to shoot me senorita, I have no weapon." He said challenging her with empty hands.

She shook her head and spoke with cold conviction, "You move and I'll kill you where you stand."

He smiled deviously as he took another step towards her.

"**Stop! I mean it… Alto!!!"** She warned again as she took aim for his left shoulder and pulled the trigger once, as he faltered with a snarled at her and continue on towards her.

Eric came running in with agent Cole right behind him as Calleigh warned again.

"**The next ones will stop you!"** She threatened with unfaltering fiery eyes.

He continued towards her as she shot three times precisely right down into his left thigh making him crumbled down to the floor with a shriek of pain grabbing at his thigh.

She held her gun on him as Eric and agent Cole cuffed him on the floor.

She looked over to a stunned Joe, "Are you ok?" She asked seeing him rattled as he slowly nodded at her in complete shock.

"I have to check on the boy, he was near him." He said heading over to Paco as he bent and picked up what looked like a large syringe. His eyes scanned over it as Calleigh followed him over.

"What is that Joe?" She asked seeing him look it over.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before," he said holding it up as agent Cole's eyes widened seeing it.

"Hang on a second," he said getting both there attention as he walked over and took it out of Joe's hand. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head, "This is an FBI injector but where the hell did he get this from?" He said very disturbed looking angrily back toward the perp.

Joe looked down at Paco and noticed the small red lump on his left arm as he began to examine him.

Calleigh watched as she realized what just happened and she stormed over to the writhing man on the floor. Eric watched her as he saw her anger and heard her growl, "What did you do to him?" She questioned in a dangerous tone.

He gave her a smirk and his cold eyes darkened even more as he grinned evilly.

She shook her head and bent down next to the muscular man as Eric watched intently standing over him. Agent Cole held onto the big mans shoulders keeping him down as Calleigh questioned in anger.

"Don't make me ask you again, I won't be so polite next time," she said, calmly holding his cold eyes.

"**Vete al infierno, cerdo!!! (**Go to hell pig.)" He spat in his Spanish accent.

Calleigh growled, "**Que hiciste con el muchacho? (**What did you do to him?)" She said as her hand slowly descended to his wounded leg. She held his eyes with anger as she squeezed her fingers right into his bloody wounded thigh making him gasped out in pain.

"**Loco!** **Perra desgraciada! (****You crazy Bitch!)**" He yelled out in pain.

She smiled coolly, "You haven't seen anything yet," she said as she squeezed more digging her fingers into his wound and twisting. "If you don't tell me now I swear you won't walk again." She said with tenacity as she pulled her gun and shoved it right against his groin making him grunt in pain.

Eric's eyes widened in shock seeing her so angry and out of control, as agent Cole smirked coolly, loving every minute of it as the big man growled out in pain again,

"**Puta!!!"**

She pressed harder making him cry out in pain as she pulled the trigger back and spoke with true conviction. "You have three seconds before I make you a bitch." She said as her fierce eyes told him that she meant every word of it.

**"All right, Ok!" He growled, "Implant, I implanted him. Sueltame, déjame! (Get off! Let go!)"**

**"Callate!"** She yelled pressing harder.

Her eyes narrowed as agent Cole pulled back roughly on his shoulders growling, "With what, another tracker, GPS or transmitter?"

The man gave another evil grin as Calleigh quickly pulled back and slammed the gun right back against his groin making him yell out gasping, "**A bomb, perra desgraciada! **I implanted him with a small microchip explosive. If you try to remove it, it will detonate and blow him to bits killing him instantly."

Calleigh became furious as she shoved her gun right down into his bloody wounded thigh lifting herself back up. "**Por que le está haciendo, el juez, esto al muchacho? Porqué? (**Why is the judge doing this to the boy?)" She growled.

He smiled with evil eyes, "Because he can, and if the Lieutenant doesn't do what he says, he'll kill the boy for sure." He growled in his rough Spanish accent.

Calleigh shook her head feeling pure hatred course through her as she look at him and thought of the judge. She wanted to hit him so badly that her whole body tensed and shook as she tried to hold back her raging emotions in front of everyone.

Agent Cole slammed him down on the cold floor as he grunted in pain. "Don't move," he ordered feeling Calleigh's anger fill the entire room.

Two officer's came in and held onto the big man making sure he was unarmed and handcuff securely.

Calleigh, Eric and agent Cole discussed options as Joe examined Paco's arm and sent for a stat X-ray. He slid the film on the board and flipped the light switch to see a small square device implanted in the boys arm now.

"I'll just remove it, he'll be fine." Joe said nodding surely.

Agent Cole shook his head no, ""No, it's not that easy doctor. You can't, it is set to explode the moment it is tampered with. It's a government chip that we usually use on—"

"Great! So now what?" Joe snapped frustrated throwing his hands up in the air. "We just can't leave it in the boy and hope this madman lets him live!"

"Calm down doctor," Agent Cole said, as Calleigh and Joe both gave him a glare. "We'll figure something out but for now just keep him stable and still." Agent Cole said trying to make him understand.

Joe threw his hand in the air again. "That should be pretty easy being he's still in a coma, any other great ideas agent?" he snapped out sarcastically feeling helpless.

The big burly man laughed as the two officers held onto him and Calleigh walked over to him again with a low growl.

"What's so funny?" She asked with fiery eyes.

"I like to see you all fight among yourself, stupid Americans."

Calleigh glared, as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists unable to hold back another second of her crazed emotions. She snapped as she quickly lifted her right knee with precise accuracy smashing it as hard as she could right into his groin.

He grunted in pain and caved right down to the floor coughing and choking as the officers let him fall in shock that Calleigh just did that.

She barked, "Stupid huh, well you're not laughing anymore, are you?" She bent down near him with a low threatening growl, "Dime que planea el Juez, dimelo ahora mismo! (Tell me the judge's plans and tell me them now!)"

His cold eyes narrowed on her as he tried to catch his breath. "He will be, contacting the Lieutenant soon enough," he said gasping.

Calleigh's eyes went wide in fear as she bolted for the doors, "Keep an eye on Paco, I'm going back to check on Horatio," She said over her shoulder quickly running out of the CCU.

Eric was right on her heels as she hurried back to Horatio's room. She hurried passed the federal agents and opened the door to see Alexx standing to the right with narrowing eyes and Horatio still sleeping soundly unharmed.

She exhaled heavily in relief shaking her head. She thought for sure the judge would have tried something but everything was quiet, until she saw the look in Alexx's eyes again.

As the door slowly closed it revealed Sergeant Rick Stetler standing with his arms crossed on his broad chest smirking at her. Eric stepped over to Alexx as Calleigh walked up to Stetler.

"What are you doing here sergeant?" She asked in an accusing tone.

He shook his head and gave her a cold smile. "It seems you forgot about our little appointment today Detective Duquesne."

Calleigh closed her eyes for a moment in thought and sighed heavily remembering now, "I was, I was in—"

"Let me guess, you were busy rescuing the good Lieutenant." He chuckled holding her narrowing eyes.

Calleigh shook her head at him. "How did you know we were here Sergeant Stetler?"

"Are you questioning me detective?" He said annoyed at her tone and insinuation. You missed your deposition today and I suggest you reschedule before John Hagen is released. Or maybe your just not serious about pressing charges on your ex boyfriend." He said with a sly grin.

Calleigh's face turned crimson red as she growled loudly, "Released? Are you crazy? After he barges in my apartment and tries to rape me, you are going to release him?" She gave Rick a fierce glare.

"Calleigh…." Eric called softly trying to stop her as she glared at Rick waiting for his response.

"Well, if you were serious you would have been at you appointment today, isn't that right detective?" He pushed on knowing he was getting to her, just like he wanted to.

She huffed and exhaled forcefully, "I'm dead serious and that bastards not getting away with this again."

"Calleigh…." Eric called louder this time trying his best to stop her but she was to immersed in the argument.

"Again detective? So this happened before then and you never pressed charges?" He said with almost a smile, as Eric called out for a third time now even louder making Calleigh turned with a growl at him,

"What!!!" She barked as he shook his head back and forth at her. His eyes were wide as they slid over towards Horatio's bed.

Calleigh's eyes followed his suddenly going wide in shock as she realized Horatio was wide awake. Her mouth remained open as she blinked and was at a complete lost of words. She stared at him as his blue intense eyes held onto hers in confusion and question.

Stetler chuckled knowing he succeeded with his task. "Tomorrow Detective, at 3 o'clock, and if you miss it again, I will assume you changed your mind about pressing charges." He said as she quickly turned back at him and glared with hatred hoping he didn't say another word about it.

"I'll be there!" She growled snapping out in a huff as her emotions broke through again.

"Good and don't be late. I don't think you want to keep John waiting now, do you." He said driving the dagger home and twisting it as Alexx gasped in shock.

Horatio's eyes tightened. "Get out Rick!" Horatio rasped dryly as Calleigh turned back to him in surprised.

He smiled at Horatio and nodded in a smug tone, "I was just leaving Horatio."

The door opened and Joe walked in almost bumping into Stetler as he glared at him without a word. He watched Stetler go as the heavy door slowly closed behind him.

Joe turned back to see Horatio staring at Calleigh who had her eyes cast down on the floor.

Joe scratched his head, "Ok, what was that all about? What was he doing in here?" Joe asked looking at Calleigh who didn't lift her eyes to answer him. He looked over to Eric and Alexx and knew something was very wrong.

"Why don't we give them a few minutes alone," Alexx said as Eric nodded and held the door open for her as Joe just stared at them confused and not moving.

"Come on doc, we'll explain it to you outside," Eric said as Joe looked back at Calleigh and then Horatio and sighed heavily going through the door shaking his head back and forth.

An ire silence filled the room as Horatio stared at a perturbed Calleigh. She wouldn't even look at him as she kept her eyes down thinking how incredibly stupid she was. Eric was trying to help her and warn her but Stetler had rattled her cage to much and she knew it was on purpose. '_How the hell did he find out Horatio was even here?'_ she thought frustrated. _"I can't stand that smug son of a bitch!"_

"Calleigh…." He said in a sleep roughened voice pulling her from her angry thoughts.

Her head suddenly snapped up and her green troubled eyes met his in shame. She sighed softly feeling guilty with her head tilted as she pulled the chair closer to his bedside and took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sincerely chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek.

"I feel, confused Calleigh, what was that all about just now?" He asked as his eyes scanned over her turtle-neck t-shirt.

She gritted her teeth and slowly let her eyes close in guilt as she opened them again with a heavy breath. "Horatio, do you trust me?" She asked quietly.

His brows furrowed quickly, "Of course I trust you."

"Then please just trust me now and believe me when I say, I'll talk to you later about it."

His brows arched as he tried to sit up just a bit pushing down on his hands and he felt the quick pull on his battered ribs. He gasped and stilled letting the wave of pain pass over him as he exhaled easily trying to breathe slowly.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried leaning over him as her hand went to his right shoulder.

He nodded, "Yes, but I would really like to know what that was all about Calleigh?" His eyes tightened on the turtle neck. "I would also like to know what happened to your neck." He said in a low rumble.

She shook her head in dismay, "Horatio, please trust me, can we talk about it later, please?" She asked so softly as he closed his eyes to her soothing voice.

He nodded slowly not wanting to push her, seeing how upset she already was right now. "Ok, all right," he said in a gritty voice as she gave him a small thankful smile.

"You need a shave." She teased in relief as she ran her right hand over his growing stubble.

"Mm-hmm," he moaned softly as she gently caressed his cheek. "I've missed you, very much," he said in a soft whisper.

"I missed you too handsome, more than you'll ever know." She replied with the tilt of her head as her hand slid up and into his hair soothingly. His eyes instantly closed feeling her soft fingers caressing gently, totally relaxing him and his exhausted body.

There was a knock on the door as Joe stuck his head in, "Umm, would you two mind if I came in to check on my patient now?" He chuckled as Horatio nodded yes and Calleigh looked down as her cheeks went a rosy soft red.

Alexx and Eric followed, as glances were exchanged between them. Calleigh walked over to them as Joe examined Horatio.

"Did you tell him?" Alexx whispered.

"No, I told him I would speak with him later about it."

"Sorry Cal," Eric said feeling badly Horatio overheard the conversation.

"It's my own fault Eric, I should have told him before. I should have heard you but Rick set me off, I'm sorry."

"We know baby and don't you go worrying yourself about it, its fine."

"Did you tell him about Paco?" Eric asked curiously.

"No not yet but I will now, I just wanted to slow things down befor—"

The door flew open as Stetler stormed back into the room completely cutting Calleigh off as Joe and Horatio both looked up shocked and surprised.

Stetler glared at her as his voice rose up. "You just shot someone and you didn't feel the need to tell me about it detective!" He shouted at Calleigh.

Calleigh blinked back her shock. "I… I defended th—"

He reached his hand out to her and snapped, "Give me your firearm!" He demanded cutting her right off as Horatio clenched his teeth together and sat up more lifting the bed up with the side buttons.

Joe shook his head at Horatio putting his hand on his to stop him, warning, "Not to high with those ribs Horatio."

Calleigh slowly took her gun out of the holster as she handed it to him. "It was necessary," She said trying to stop this before it went any further and Horatio found out everything before she ever had a chance to explain it to him.

"That's why IAB will look into it, to see if it really was necessary, detective." He snapped accusingly. "I am beginning to wonder what necessary means to you CSI investigators, you all seem to enjoy using your guns lately."

Horatio shook his head completely confused as he listened in and felt even more unaware of things. His thoughts and mind were reeling as they argued back and forth.

Eric joined in. "She has witnesses, we were all there and he threatened her life as well as a few others." Eric stated trying to defend Calleigh and not give up too much information for a very interested Horatio.

"Really, he threatened her life now did he, and you shot him three times, in the thigh for that? Once in the shoulder and three in the leg don't sound like he was threatening her much at all detective." He said rattling Eric now as he tried to defend Calleigh.

Eric pursed his lips irritated, "Yeah well you weren't there Stetler and you didn't see what he did to Paco or Dr. Gannon!" He said as Horatio looked up at Joe with question thinking.

'_Just what the hell is going on here?'_

"Joe?" Stetler questioned smugly, "Oh, you mean the doctor?" he grinned, looking back at Eric with a smirk. Joe looked over at Stetler with a death glare, he had heard enough and shook his head as he moved for him pointing to the door.

"Get the hell out! Right now Sergeant, right now!" Joe said ordering him out of the room seeing all the trouble he was causing.

"Don't start again doctor; I will defend myself this time!" Rick shot back as Joe headed straight for him with furious eyes.

Horatio tried to sit up quickly stopping Joe but forgetting his injuries as he groaned in pain slamming his eyes shut.

"Get the hell out!" Joe barked as Eric grabbed him stopping him and shook his head no at him.

"Take it easy doc," Eric said trying to slow things down as they quickly escalated.

Calleigh stepped directly in front of Stetler, "You'll have a full statement tomorrow, all right, now just leave!" Calleigh said opening the door as agent Cole walked in hearing all the shouting.

"Just what the hell is going on in here?" Agent Cole asked as Rick headed out the door with an evil grin as it slowly closed behind him.

Agent Cole gave a curious stare after him thinking. '_What the hell is he smirking about?'_

Joe shook his head as Eric released him. "That guy gets worse and worse." He said gritting his teeth, "I can't believe he just did that… again." He said looking at Eric.

Calleigh looked back over and gasped as her voice rose up, "Horatio!" She said seeing his eyes screwed shut as his shaking hands gripped the sheets trying to control his trembling body.

"Shit!" Joe said as he headed right back over and pressed the button on the railing, "Hey, let yourself slide down with the bed, all right, don't move, just remain as still as you can Horatio," he said putting a gentle hand on Horatio's right shoulder trying to ease him down.

"Mmm," he groaned low as Joe lowered the bed down, "I want to know- what's going on?" Horatio struggled in a choppy voice. "What, about Paco, and, who did you, shoot Calleigh?" He said shaking as he let out an exhausted breath.

Joe gently pressed his hand down on his right shoulder, "Easy Pal, take it slow, talk slowly." He said with concerned trying to ease his pain.

Calleigh stepped closer to his bedside as her voice quavered low, "Horatio, I was going to tell you but… I just wanted to wait for you to recover a little and regain some strength back." She chewed on her lip as her eyes went down sadly. She took a moment to compose herself and whispered, "I didn't expect Stetler to barge in like that before I had a chance to explain things to you, I'm sorry." She said softly, feeling very guilty and worried at the same time.

He nodded in understanding seeing how upset she was as she continued, "One of the judge's men found Paco in the CCU and…." She let her words trail off as she looked down sadly.

Horatio's eyes instantly narrowed and he focused. "And what? Tell me he's all right Calleigh." He barely whispered as his voice trembled.

She shook her head back and forth holding his worried eyes as she whispered, "Umm, he's not all right. The judge had one of his men implant him with a small explosive microchip."

"What!" He said taken aback as his anger boiled and his eyes narrowed in rage. He clenched his teeth feeling a hatred so strong it caused his whole body to tense as he shook even more.

TCB...

* * *

Ok, I am all ears. 

Don't you all just love a pissed off Calleigh!

Stetler... You gotta love his manipulating ways!

So is this enough action for you all, hmm? LOL


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Ok, here we go again and get your tissues ready now. Thank you all for the wonderful words of inspiration and happiness. I valued each and every one of you and I am always happy that you share your thoughts and opinions with me. You're all terrific!!! Thank you to my Beta's and LadyA who makes sure my Spanish is up to par. Thank you!_

_So Enjoy!_

* * *

"Horatio, how are you feeling, are you in any pain?" Joe asked concerned noticing the small beads of perspiration forming on his forehead. 

Horatio moved his head left to right silently answering Joe's question. His thoughts were on Paco and the microchip in his arm, he knew that technology belonged to the feds. It was one of their signature items being used once again. He looked over to Agent Cole with angst-ridden eyes.

"Can it safely be removed without harming the boy?"

He walked over to his bedside and shook his head. "No it can't, but the boy is still in a coma and believe it or not that works in our favor."

'_Works in our favor?'_ He thought bitterly, _'This kid ha__s__ been through enough, electrocuted, in a coma, and now implanted with a bomb.' _Horatio shook his head guilt ridden and thinking, _'This is all my fault, I have to find a way to __save__ him.'_ He exhaled forcefully through his nose as he gave Agent Cole a defiant stare for his last words. He shook his head knowing the judge was getting back at him. His anger turned to pure rage and hatred as he thought, _'I'll kill him.'_ His thoughts seemed clear one second and muddled the next. He sighed heavily shaking his head trying to focus, "Did he tell you where we can find the judge?"

"No and…" Agent Cole looked at Calleigh with an approving nod, "And we used everything in our arsenal to persuade him. He's not going to tell us anything but he did say the judge would contact you Lieutenant."

Horatio's eyes narrowed, _'Of course he would, it was his way, stick the knife in and twist it,'_ he thought, knowing he still wanted his son released from prison as well as his own sick revenge. He exhaled heavily as Joe gave him a look but he turned away toward Agent Cole again. "He's calling me out; this is his way of yanking my chain. He's unable to harm me personally now so he found another way. He used the boy against me; it was easy for him, Paco wasn't being protected. He wants to make sure he gets his point across." Horatio shook his head back and forth feeling pain and frustration while dealing with his insurmountable guilt.

Agent Cole tried to reassure Horatio realizing he should have protected Paco as well. "It's just a matter of time before we locate them Lieutenant. They will be caught you have my word." He said looking down as his eyes tightened in thought, "The woman's name is Lillian Torres and she worked with the judge in the past. She's the one who assaulted Dr. Woods this afternoon at Detective Duquesne home. Your crime lab confirmed her identity using DNA about an hour ago. So, I would guess that Joseph Ratner has come home to Miami."

Calleigh's hand went right to her forehead as she closed her eyes mortified and wanted to slap herself. She bit down on her lip as Alexx and Eric both looked down at the floor feeling guilty that they didn't tell Horatio.

Horatio blinked his eyes in confusion. "What, what are you talking about?" He asked stunned as he turned to the left and looked at Calleigh who averted his eyes by looking down at the floor ashamed. He then glanced over to Alexx and Eric as they both looked down guilt-ridden.

Horatio turned back to Agent Cole with a disconcerted look knowing his team was not disclosing all the information they had on this case.

Agent Cole quickly realized glancing over to Calleigh that she didn't share any of this with Horatio yet. Everything she did seemed to be backfiring.

He nodded at Horatio, "I um, I didn't know you weren't aware of this yet, Lieutenant?" He said embarrassed knowing he put Calleigh and the rest of the team on the spot.

"No, I didn't know," he said in a low frustrated tone looking back to his left at Calleigh, Eric and Alexx. He turned back to Agent Cole and held his eyes. "It would seem that my team forgot to mention it to me." He said looking back at them. "Why don't you bring me up to speed?"

Agent Cole looked over as Calleigh stared up at him and nodded as he spoke. "Well I think your team was just concerned for you Lieutenant." He said trying to defend their actions. "Let me fill you in on the current situation. Dr. Woods was assaulted earlier today when she went to Detective Duquesne's house to pick up some… items for her.

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he turned toward his M.E. and friend and gently asked "Alexx, are you all right?"

She gazed into his concerned eyes and nodded, "I'm fine Horatio, she only shoved the door at me and besides that, I took a handful of her hair follicles with me." She said with a small smile. "Really, I'm okay."

He sighed heavily knowing again, _'This __was__ my fault,'_ as his jaw set and his eyes cast down, his voice dropped to a low dangerous tone as he spoke, "Eric."

He looked at Horatio who didn't look back as he spoke. "I need you to go pick up some clothes for me please."

Calleigh and Alexx both looked at him in shock as Eric's eyes widened and Joe snapped, "Now just hold on a minute," he said moving closer to Horatio's bedside. "Wh-where do you think you're going?" He asked stunned. "You are in no condition to do anything right now."

Horatio lifted his intense blue eyes as he locked onto Joe and then looked back over to Eric. "Eric?" He said questioningly.

"H, I…." Eric started as Calleigh and Alexx both shook their heads no at him and he hesitated. "H, I, think maybe you should listen to Dr. Gannon."

Horatio nodded, "All right, okay, I understand, lend me your phone please." He asked softly as Eric took it out looking at Calleigh and handed it to him.

Horatio dialed a number and waited a moment as he spoke. "Frank, yes, I'm fine Frank. Ok, I need you to go to my place and pick up one of my suits. Yes, I appreciate that, thank you Frank." He said closing the phone as he handed it back to a stunned Eric. "Thank you Eric," he said in a disappointed tone.

They all looked at him taken aback as Calleigh sighed heavily, "Horatio, please, listen to what Joe is saying, you're body needs to heal and that can only be done with time and rest."

"I'm fine, Calleigh," he said without emotion.

"Honey, you know damn well you are not up to this right now!" Alexx snapped.

"I appreciate your concern Alexx, but I'll be fine, thank you."

Alexx shook her head and walked away as Calleigh sighed again, "Horatio please!" She begged with her hands in the air.

He held her eyes for a moment and shook his head, "I'm fine Calleigh."

"No, you're not damn it!" Joe barked in frustration at his bedside. "Just what do you plan on doing? Your whole team is on the case with the federal agents. They are taking care of things, just let them do their job Horatio."

Horatio gave Joe a cool smile, "I appreciate the concern doctor, really, but I will be leaving when Frank gets here whether you release me or not."

Joe's eyes flashed angrily, "Really?" He said upset as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm trying to help you here but you're not making this easy. Let Calleigh and the others handle this Horatio, your injuries are worse than you know and I can guarantee you will just end up right back here anyway."

Horatio's jaw set, "Duly noted doctor." He said calmly, pissing Joe off even more.

Joe shook his head, "You're not going anywhere and that's a promise!"

Calleigh, Alexx and Eric all looked on in shock as Agent Cole grinned hearing the two pit bulls go at it.

Horatio turned to Joe as his brows arched in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"I mean it Horatio!" Joe snapped back.

Horatio brows were still arched as he replied, "Do you plan on keeping me here against my will doctor?" His lips curved up at the ends just a bit, finding this a little ironic.

Joe exhaled heavily nodding his head, "Your damn right I do!"

Horatio blinked stunned as he locked in on Joe's eyes, "Forget it, that's not going to work, I assure you."

Joe snorted a laugh and looked at Calleigh, Alexx and Eric, "Would you give us a moment please." He asked as Agent Cole grinned and walked out with Alexx and Eric following. Calleigh stood with her arms crossed on her chest as she looked from Joe to Horatio with fire in her eyes.

Joe looked up, "Calleigh?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Joe," she said firmly as Horatio's lips turned up to reveal a small grin. He had already known that she was an unmovable force. Calleigh was just as bad as they were when it came to stubbornness.

Joe shook his head, "Ok Calleigh," he said as he turned back to a cantankerous Horatio. "Listen to me for one minute before you go and make any rash decisions. I'm your doctor and I am trying to help you, as hard as that may seem right now for you to understand, it's true."

Horatio shook his head, "I appreciate everything you did Joe, but just let me do what I have to do, all right?"

"NO, not all right. Tell me something Horatio," Joe said holding his powerful gaze, "How many times have you helped someone who didn't want it?"

Horatio sighed quickly getting his point, recalling how he helped many people during the hurricane who fought against him. He shook his head back and forth in anger, too far gone at this precise moment to care. "I understand you want to help—"

"You're damn right I do; I'm your doctor and your friend Horatio." He said lowering his tone, "You are also a police officer who is always helping people, am I right? Isn't that your job? To help people."

"Forget it Joe, I appreciate everything you've done but I can't stay here, I have some… unfinished business to attend to." He said with cold blue eyes of steel.

"You're a real pain in the ass, do you know that!" Joe said in frustration.

Calleigh brows went up as Horatio didn't even flinch.

"So I have been told," he said calmly looking over at a glaring Calleigh.

"Well I'm glad you know it because you're not leaving this hospital with my ok."

Horatio nodded, "Fine, then I'll just have to leave AMA (against medical advice)." He said as he turned and locked eyes with Joe.

"Ok, so you want to do this the hard way then, fine! You're not going anywhere Lieutenant!" Joe said with conviction. "You have hypothermia and a severe concussion, several broken ribs, an infected laceration and a touch of pneumonia. You are under my medical care and I have every right to keep you here against your will."

Horatio eyes narrowed on him as he questioned in disbelief, "What?" His anger grew out of frustration as Joe began to get to him. "I don't think so doctor."

"You heard me," he said with confidence, "The hypothermia and concussion are all I need to say that you are being irrational and uncooperative! The hospital will agree with me and refuse to let you leave in your present condition, it would make the hospital liable. I also think your colleagues would agree with me." Joe crossed his arms on his chest clearly making his point and standing his ground.

Horatio glared as his jaw set and he shifted uncomfortably in the bed. He groaned as his right hand went to his ribs and he settled again resting his head back. He exhaled heavily as he processed all the information that Joe just threw at him.

Joe watched his breathing increase as he counted his respirations; he knew he was upset with the situation. The beads of sweat grew on his forehead as one trickled down the side of his temple and Joe's brow went up as he tilted his head seeing Horatio close his eyes.

"Horatio, are you ok?" Joe asked with concern moving closer to his bedside.

"I'm, fine," he snapped breathlessly.

Joe's eye's tightened on him and he shook his head seeing him struggle to catch his breath as he put his hand on his shoulder, "Horatio, talk to me, what's wrong?" Joe said becoming concerned.

"Nothing," he gasped stubbornly and swallowed hard as Joe hit the button to lift the bed up slightly. He took the stethoscope from around his neck and put it on quickly taking a listen to Horatio's heart that was racing like a rabbits. He shook his head as he hit the nurse's button on the wall and one of the nurses answered.

"Nurses station?"

"It's Dr. Gannon; I need 200mg of Digoxin in here stat!"

"Yes doctor right away!"

Calleigh walked over to Horatio's bedside and held his right hand as he opened his eyes inhaling deeply trying to breathe. She looked at Joe who nodded,

"He's all right Calleigh. His heart decided to act up again, which is why I can't let him leave like this, he's unstable. We can't let any patient leave in this condition, we have to stabilize them first."

Calleigh gave Joe a small smile, "I know Joe and I agree with you that he needs to stay."

Joe nodded as Horatio groaned, "I'll be fine, just, just, give me a minute," he gasped barely able to get the words out.

Joe snorted a laugh as he lifted Horatio's hand and took his pulse at his wrist, "I'll give you a week and you still won't be fine." He said staring down at his watch.

Horatio looked up at him with a sly grin, "What time do you have?"

Joe shook his head, "That's about enough now, stop talking and save your breath." He said as he turned and reached for the oxygen tube on the wall. He quickly placed it over Horatio's head as he groaned stubbornly,

"I don't need tha—"

"Ssh! Stop talking I said and start cooperating!" Joe ordered, as he gently lowered Horatio's head back down on the pillow adjusting the oxygen tube for him. Joe's eyes widened feeling how warm his head felt as he slipped his hand away. He turned and picked up the thermometer, inserting the small tip into Horatio's ear. The door opened as Cathy came in with a syringe and stood near Joe as she smiled at Calleigh.

"200 mgs of Digoxin Dr. Gannon."

"Thank you Cathy," he said with a low hum looking down at the number and back up to Calleigh, "He's running a fever now too," he shook his head disturbed. He took the syringe and inserted it into Horatio's IV line and Cathy took the thermometer from him.

"This should slow your tachycardia down and make you feel a little better, all right?" He said looking down at Horatio.

"Thank You." He said feeling very tired all of a sudden.

Joe gave him a smile as he turned to Cathy, "I want an EKG and Tylenol every four hours until that fever resolves. Check his O2 and make sure his heart rate stabilizes as well. Call me with any changes in his condition and make sure he leaves that O2 on. Oh, and under no circumstances is he to get out of that bed! Are we clear Cathy?"

Cathy held back her smile, "Yes doctor," she said as she headed out of the room.

Horatio's eyes grew tired as he struggled but his eyelids kept closing. He moaned low, "What, did you give me?"

"Digoxin, it's just to slow your HR down."

"Then, why am I suddenly so tired." He asked in a slow breath with closing eyes.

"Because you are running a fever and you have been through hell. Do you really need more of a reason than that?" He said as he continued non-stop, "You are physically and mentally exhausted and your body can't keep up with that stubborn mind of yours!"

Calleigh smiled and pursed her lips. She knew Horatio already fell asleep as Joe went on rambling.

"Maybe this will change your mind now and make you realize I am only trying to help y—"

Calleigh covered her mouth holding back her chuckle as Joe stop mid sentence to hear him lightly snoring. He shook his head back and forth in disbelief, "Well I'll be… He's out cold already."

Calleigh chuckled low, "I think he got tired of hearing you."

Joe gave her a smirk, "You could have joined in and helped me out, ya know."

"I'm already in enough trouble and you seemed to have it all under control doctor," she smiled. "Thank you for talking some sense into him Joe. I'm just worried it won't last knowing how stubborn he is. I know he is not going to listen."

"I'm worried to, he doesn't realize the extent of his injuries." He shook his head, "We'll find a way to keep him here and make him listen, even if I have to restrain him to the bed and sit on him myself." He said wriggling his brows at her with a smile that widened with dimples and pearly whites.

III

The day passed quickly into night as Horatio's eyes opened to find the room dimly lit and Calleigh fast asleep in the chair right next to him. He blinked as he lifted his head up and noticed his blue suit hanging on the closet door to his left. _'Frank was here,'_ he thought, as he pressed the side button and lifted the bed up slowly.

He sat up and shifted trying to get comfortable, scratching his head a moment as Calleigh moaned in her sleep. He watched as she moved and jumped suddenly with a gasp waking up with wide frightened eyes.

He stared at her wide eyes and terrified face as her breathing slowly calmed and she looked around the room cautiously, as if expecting something to happen at any moment. She lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision and thoughts as she let her hands drop and noticed Horatio staring right at her. She froze as she stared back wondering if he just witnessed her nightmare.

His head tilted slightly to the right as he searched her emerald eyes for answers and she quickly looked away breaking their intuitive connection.

_'Oh god,'_ she thought, leaning forward and put her head in her hands as tears formed in her eyes and she tried her best to hold back. _'He can read me like a book, now what?'_ She panicked.

"Calleigh?" Came his soft velvety tone that she had missed so very much. It covered her like a comfortable blanket on a cold winter day.

She lifted her head slowly with a small smile looking back at him. She slid her chair closer as she held his questioning blue eyes this time and didn't waver. '_I guess it's now or never,_' she thought in dread, '_I can't lie to him anymore, he knows me all to well and it's wrong_.'

His eyes slid back and forth as if extracting information from her with some magical power he had, he didn't say a word. His right hand slid down off the bed to find and feel the familiar softness of her warm skin on his. He gently squeezed her hand as he wrapped his fingers around hers and tenderly caressed them feeling her closeness once again.

She smiled and sighed softly, "Horatio, I'm sorry," she whispered holding his understanding eyes. "I really was going to explain it all to you when you were doing a little better. I didn't plan on not telling you, I hope you believe me."

He nodded, "Of course I believe you and I understand," he said smoothly, instantly comforting her.

"Stetler… I didn't expect him to be here and pull that crap on me that he did. I swear I feel like he did it on purpose." She said shaking her head as her eyes darkened and her voice deepened as she opened up a little more. She did not realize what she was getting herself into as Horatio found his opening.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" He questioned as her eyes suddenly widened.

'_You're such an idiot Calleigh!'_ she thought, as she closed her eyes in trepidation. She paused as she unconsciously chewed on her bottom lip and Horatio's eyes tightened on hers.

"Calleigh, talk to me, please," he whispered squeezing her hand again, reassuring her, letting her know it was ok. "Sweetheart, it's all right."

She exhaled heavily and opened her eyes to him with a nod thinking, '_God, his blue eyes are so intense. How can I tell him this now, he'll want to kill John for sure._' She thought, wondering if his crystal blue eyes could see right into her very soul. She looked away again and lowered her head as he released her hand. He slowly lifted his right hand up to her face as she flinched and pulled back suddenly.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw set, she knew he was confused as he stared right through her.

"Calleigh…." He said in a clear warning tone as she looked up at him with a glare and suddenly got up from the chair. His eyes stood fixed on her as she began pacing the room clearly upset.

"Horatio please, I can't do this now, you just have to trust me." She said pacing back and forth as she raked a rough hand through her hair. "It's all too much for me right now and I don't expect you to understand, how could you." She said throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head as her mind spun out of control. "First you disappear and then we think you're dead, then we figure out it's the federal agent and not you, thank god!" She said with her rising voice, "Then we get a call from Paco that you're in Colombia and still alive, but then we find out the judge has you!"

She stopped pacing and her eyes tightened as Horatio watched her let go fully as she completely lost track of her thoughts and focused in on what was really bothering her. She huffed angrily, "That son of a bitch! Did he really think I was going to let him get away with that! And Stetler wants to release him because I forgot about my deposition today! There's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen, he has a lot of nerve coming here and starting what he…." Calleigh let her words trail off a little to late as her eyes widened and recognition set in. She looked at Horatio and she saw the wild flash go off in his blue eyes as his jaw tightened.

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down shaking her head wondering how the hell she just said all that right in front of him. She raised her hand to her forehead in thought, _'I didn't mean that, god Calleigh, keep your big mouth shut!' _she berated herself.

"Who, are we talking about here Calleigh?" He asked calmly but attentively as his memory failed him.

She shook her head, "I, umm…." She let her head drop again as she felt her emotions hit her.

"Calleigh, who are you pressing charges against?" He asked now having an idea as it all began to come together for his very confused mind, he remembered Stetler saying John's name today.

She looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes and his eyes focused even more burning right into hers.

"Hagen, John Hagen, right?" He rumbled in a threatening tone.

Calleigh's lips pursed together as she nodded slightly chewing on her bottom lip again, "Yes." She said barely audible.

"What did he do, and don't sugar coat it for me either?" He said with iciness in his voice.

Her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply with worry, "Horatio, can we please—"

"What did he do Calleigh?" He said cutting her off curtly as his patience faded.

She almost gasped as he cut her off and stared right through her. She stared back as her eyes suddenly darted around the room and then narrowed in on him. "I'll be right back," she huffed overwhelmed heading for the door as he stared at her in shock and called out,

"Calleigh wait!"

She shook her head and kept walking as she opened the door and left.

Horatio growled low as a million thoughts ran through his very cloudy mind. He exhaled forcefully through his nose as he let his head fall back on the bed in frustration. _'Damn it, think Horatio, think man.' _He told himself in an attempt to remember what was said earlier in the day. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember as the flashes of images went off in his head like a slide show.

He saw it all happening again as his minds eye remembered. 'Calleigh was talking to Stetler. She was upset, very upset. Stetler was enjoying himself as he smiled deviously. John, he said this wasn't the first time. _'What does that mean exactly?'_ He wondered as the door opened and pulled him from his thoughts.

"Lieutenant Caine, is everything all right sir?" The tall thin federal agent asked looking around his room.

He nodded, "Everything's fine, thank you. Detective Duquesne?" He questioned with concern.

"Agent Reed is with her sir, she just went to the vending machine, she said it was coffee time."

Horatio nodded as the agent backed out of the door and he was alone again with his confusing thoughts.

He exhaled heavily with a low growl thinking that Agent Reed was with her. _'At least she's safe,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and tried to put him out of his mind. Once again he rested his head back trying to remember. The flashes went off again as he did his best to concentrate squeezing his eyes tighter. _'Maybe you are not serious about pressing charges on your ex boyfriend? So this isn't the first time then?'_ He shook his head frustrated because it wasn't coming together and making any sense right now. It was like pieces of a puzzle that his mind was showing him and he had no clue where they went. He exhaled and closed his eyes seeing Eric and Alexx. _'Alexx will talk to me, she'll tell me what's going on here,'_ he thought as he tried to relax himself and concentrate again.

Flashes went off this time of Paco running and Horatio's eyes shot open with a gasp. His jaw constricted and he shook his head back and forth in disgust. _'Paco, I'm sorry I got you into this mess son.' _He thought feeling guilty as the anguish pulled at him and ripped his insides apart. He swallowed hard unable to focus on anything for very long as he let his head rest back once again and slid a gentle hand over his broken ribs. He winced instantly as his right hand reached his left side under his chest area. His eyes narrowed in thought for a moment as he suddenly pressed the button on the bed lifting it up even more.

He closed his eyes concentrating as he slowly inched himself up and slid his legs off the bed as both hands gripped the edge of the mattress. He exhaled letting the pain pass with the breath as he slid forward just enough to let his feet rest flat on the cool floor.

The door opened and Calleigh walked back in with a gasp, "Horatio! What are you doing?" She said flustered as she put the two cups down and ran over to the left side of the bed standing in front of him.

She put her hands gently on his shoulders and held his pain ridden eyes. "Horatio please lay back down."

"I'm all right," he whispered lifting his head up to her. He exhaled again as he softly purred, "I'm sorry I pushed you, I just- I worry about you sweetheart. I know you are not telling me everything, I know you are trying to protect me."

She smiled instantly shaking her head, "Sounds familiar doesn't it," she chuckled.

His voice went deep as he nodded, "Mmmm," and he held her eyes in understanding. "How about giving me a hand." He said holding her green sparkling eyes.

She smiled, "Sure, let me fix your pillows and I'll help you lay back down."

"Umm, that's not exactly what I meant sweetheart. I mean help me to get up."

Her eyes widened in confusion, "What do you mean get up?" Her voice rose a bit in surprise as she stared at him.

"Sweetheart, I really need to go see Paco." He said softly.

Her head tilted as she bit down on her bottom lip hearing his compassion and cupped his right cheek affectionately. '_Always so thoughtful of others, even when in pain himself._' She gave him a sympathetic look, "Horatio, I think it's too soon for you to get out of bed. Maybe tomorrow you'll feel better."

He shook his head, "I really need to see him now Calleigh, please understand?"

She sighed and nodded to him, "Joe is going to kill us for this."

"Mm-hmm, probably, but he's gone for the night, right?"

She shrugged, "You know, I'm not sure, he usually says goodnight but maybe he forgot tonight." She bent and kissed his lips softly as he moaned low and she released him. "Ok, don't move yet let me just get your top," she said as she walked over to the closet and picked up his pajama top. She laid it on the bed and headed over to the small round table where she picked up the cup and walked back around the bed to hand it to him. "Here, try this; maybe it will give you a little energy."

He looked up at her with a grin, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, it's from the machine," she chuckled.

He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, "It's fine, thank you."

She walked around to the opposite side of the bed and pulled on the light string as the room lit up brightly. She turned to head back and gasped stopping as her eyes focused in on his back. "Oh my god, Horatio, are you all right?" She asked in shock seeing the bruises all around the bandages on his back.

He half turned his head and realized she was looking at his back. "I'm fine, really." It's probably from the metal chair I was sitting in. I'm fine."

"Oh no you're not", she gasped in shock, "Your back is… well it's—"

"Sweetheart, I can't stay in this position much longer," He gasped as his voice strained from the growing pain gnawing at his ribs.

"Oh my god, all right, I'm coming," she said making her way back around to help him up. "This is a very bad idea Horatio. Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sure but we do have another problem."

She wrapped the shirt over his shoulders not even bothering to put his arms in and buttoned one button to keep it on him. "What's that?" She asked pulling the shirt closed best she could.

"I don't think I would make it very far on foot," he chuckled.

She smiled, "Don't move, I'll be right back!" She said heading out the door and was back a second later.

"What did you just do?" He asked curiously as she was in and out in a moments notice.

"I put the feds to work; they're getting a wheelchair for us now." She chuckled, "Hang on to me as much as you need to all right?"

He nodded, as she wrapped her arms around his chest and he gasped in pain.

"Ohh god, I'm sorry, I— Are you ok? How am I supposed to help you Horatio?" She asked with concerned eyes.

He exhaled and opened his eyes as he nodded, "I'm okay. Let me get myself up, and then you can hang onto me if I can't manage, all right?"

She shook her head back and forth raking a hand through her hair, "This is wrong, we should wait, you are not up to this right now, you're in so much pain, your eyes…." She let her words trail off as she tenderly caressed his face. "Please wait until tomorrow," she whispered as she moved even closer to him and wrapped her hand around the back of his head gently, letting him rest it on her stomach for a moment.

He sighed against her body feeling serenity, her closeness and her scent overwhelming him completely. He wanted to hold her even closer, he missed her so very much as his right hand unconsciously went and wrapped around her. He gasped in pain from the small movement.

The door opened and the feds came in as Calleigh quickly looked down at him. "Horatio?"

"Ok, let me get up now," he said through gritted teeth as Agent Reed and Agent Lee gave Calleigh a hand with him.

They held him under his arms as he stood up and then they quickly, but gently, lowered him down into the wheelchair. He groaned in pain as his arms nursed his broken ribs and Calleigh grabbed a blanket covering him half way.

She held his eyes as she nodded, "You sure about this?"

"Umm-hmm, he moaned with a nod back, "Lets go."

Calleigh took control of the wheelchair as the agents held the door open for her.

"You two stay here and make sure no one goes in without proper authorization, Agent Lee and I will go with them. Use your headsets if you need to communicate with me, understood?" Agent Reed asked.

"Yes sir," they both responded standing guard.

Horatio looked around getting his bearings as Calleigh pushed the wheelchair. Agent Reed and Agent Lee stood back, walking slowly, giving them both some privacy.

"How are you doing handsome?" She said leaning over the wheelchair as she pushed it along.

"Okay, I'm okay." He said softly.

"All right, it's not far, just one floor down and we'll be there before you know it." She said as her eyes went wide and Cathy came running over in a huff.

"Oh No, No, No! You can't do this! What are you two thinking? Joe is going to go ballistic."

Horatio took a breath, "Cathy, we'll come right back, I just need a few minutes that's all."

"A few minutes? You belong in bed Horatio. Joe gave us strict orders if you got out of bed we were supposed to call the orderlies to help assist us getting you back into bed!"

"Cathy, I'll bring him right back, really, he's ok." Calleigh said with a small smile hoping she would give in.

"You two are going to get me in so much trouble, Joe will have my head for this." She said shaking her head at them.

"Cathy, I'll talk to Joe myself, all right?" Horatio said reassuringly.

She laughed, "Do you think that is going to matter, he is still going to kill me!" She exhaled annoyed and waved her hand shaking her head back and forth. "C'mon, I am going with you two, just in case."

Calleigh smiled and Horatio put his head down trying to bare the pain thinking he may never make it there anyway.

They all piled into the elevator and headed for the CCU. Calleigh wheeled him in and Cathy followed with the agents as she told them both to stop and she stood with them as Calleigh wheeled Horatio right over to Paco's bedside.

Maria was over at the bedside in a matter of seconds as Calleigh and Cathy reassured her Horatio was all right. Both the nurses went off to the side as a small discussion began and they were clearly arguing.

"Ok, I'll give you a few minutes alone with him, all right Horatio?" Calleigh asked looking at his grief stricken eyes.

He nodded as he met her eyes, "Thank you Calleigh."

She softly rubbed his shoulder and walked over to the arguing nurses calming them both down. "Ladies, it's ok." She said as they both stared at her perplexed.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on the small boy in the bed as the constant beep and hiss of every machine made him realize just how bad the situation was. The machines were there to help keep little Paco alive and breathing.

A flash went off in his mind and in one moment he was back in Colombia with Paco. _'Paco smiled up at Horatio, "Paco help you senor," he said patting his chest with his thick broken accent as Horatio nodded. 'He was so bright and full of life then, and now….' Horatio remembered his voice, his smile and everything about their time together as he thought, 'He's a very brave young man.'_

He sighed heavily as his emotions hit him hard and he slowly reached for Paco's small hand through the bed railing.

Maria walked right over and gave him a small smile as she bent and unlocked the railing pulling it down so he could connect and touch Paco.

"Thank you," He whispered as she walked away.

His eyes welled as Paco's small body laid still in the big bed. He sighed thinking,'_ So small._' His hair was disheveled and his color pale. The tube coming out of his mouth was more than he could bear, as his eyes slowly traveled down his bruised arm to see the IV lines in it. He swallowed hard, as the ventilator beeped and hissed with Paco's breathing and low heart rate. **'**_**This is your fault, your fault!'**_ His mind screamed at him as he closed his eyes for a moment trying to compose himself.

He reached for Paco's hand slowly and felt the coldness as he wrapped his big hand around it. He covered it completely trying to warm it up as his thoughts overwhelmed him, _'So cold, so cold.'_ He hung his head for a moment and then lifted it back up to look at Paco.

Calleigh watched with Maria and Cathy making sure they were both ok.

Horatio sighed again feeling such anguish as he finally whispered, "Paco, I'm here son. Aqui estoy hijo." He blinked as angry tears stung his eyes, "No estas solo Paco, estoy aquí contigo. You're not alone Paco, I'm right here with you son. Horatio's right here. El señor delcabello rojo está aquí hijo."

Horatio felt his hand warm just a bit as he continued, "You have to fight Paco, you have to fight and come back to us son, we need you. I need you Paco." He said in a whisper getting very choked up as he paused gathering himself a moment. He whispered squeezing his hand gently, "Se que puedes oirme, y quiero que me escuches Paco. Estoy aquí por tí, el señor del cabello rojo está aquí solopor tí. I know you can hear me son and I want you to know that I am here for you." He sighed heavily in torment.

"Paco, I want you to know how very brave you are, you saved Ray and you saved me son. You got the message to Calleigh and you saved us. You did that all by yourself Paco and I am very proud of you son, very proud. Lo lograste, llegaste hasta Miami Paco. Estás aquí conmigo en Miami. Vas a estar bien hijo. I also want you to know, that you did it Paco, you made it to Miami son, you're here with me right now. We're safe in Miami Paco, and you're going to be fine son, you're going to be fine." He paused hoping that little Paco would just wake up but that wasn't the case. His guilt made his stomach turn as he whispered, "You have to hang on Paco, please… and don't give up, ok? We all need you son and your Aunt and Uncle will be here soon." Horatio paused again sighing heavily holding back his tears. "Paco, I'm sorry son, I never meant…" Horatio's voice cracked as he bit back his tears, "I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry I involved you in my problem Paco, I… I'm so sorry son, so sorry." He whispered as his breath caught with overflowing eyes and he hung his head low in remorse hating himself.

Horatio felt his ribs spasm as he paused and took a moment hoping it would pass. His ribs tightened and pulled as he closed his eyes in pain but suddenly felt Paco's hand move. His eyes shot open as he sat up in the wheelchair looking at the boy's still unconscious form. He looked over to the right at Calleigh and she walked right over with Maria and Cathy as the machined beeped.

Horatio turned his attention back to Paco as he felt his hand move again.

"Horatio, what is it?" Calleigh asked softly seeing his vulnerable blue eyes.

"He just, moved his hand… twice." He said in disbelief holding her glassy green eyes.

Maria went over to the telemetry machine with Cathy and they both watched the numbers increasing.

Calleigh also watched the numbers go up as she learned before what each machine's purpose was. She smiled, "That's good right, his heart rate is increasing, that's good."

Horatio watched Paco with hope, thinking, _'C'mon son, come back to us, please.'_

Calleigh rubbed Horatio's shoulder gently as Maria asked, "What did you say to him?"

Horatio looked up at her as Paco's hand moved again and he quickly turned to look at him again.

"I saw that, he may be coming out of it." Maria said with a nod to Cathy, "You better call Joe."

"Me! You want me to call him? Why don't you call him, it's 4 in the morning and when he finds out that they were here he is going to fire me!"

Maria laughed, fine stay with him and I'll call myself you chicken, she said walking away with a sly grin.

Calleigh gave Horatio a smile, "Maybe he heard you Horatio, I'll bet he did."

He nodded, "I know he did, because I remember hearing you when you spoke to me, every word." He said looking back up at her as his pain completely disappeared for the moment.

Calleigh caressed the back of Horatio's neck and hair line trying to sooth him as they watched Paco together. She slowly ran her hand from his right shoulder over to his left. She could feel his stress, his tension, his anger as his body tightened up and went rigid under her touch. But then she also felt his hope and his love as he sighed heavily and let his shoulders relax under her hand. '_I'm here handsome,_' she thought wishing she could take away some of his pain and make Paco better too.

Paco's hands moved more as Cathy nodded, "Maybe you should keep talking to him, it couldn't hurt."

Horatio nodded at her as Calleigh spoke, "I think it was a good thing you wanted to come see him Horatio. I think you made a difference."

Horatio squeezed his hand and softly caressed it maintaining contact with him, "I'm right here Paco, I'm right here with you son, Calleigh and I both." He whispered as Maria came walking back over.

"Joe's on his way now." She said checking on Paco's vitals again.

"Maybe we should get you two back to the room." Cathy said with worry. "Joe only lives five minutes away."

Horatio gave her puppy-dog eyes as he purred, "I'd really like to stay with him a little longer."

"Horatio, Joe is going to be mad enough when—" Cathy said as Maria cut her right off.

"It's fine, you can both stay until Joe says otherwise, all right?"

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you, thank you both very much."

They both smiled widely at him as Calleigh almost rolled her eyes at the swooning women.

The glass sliding doors open quickly as Joe hurried through and was roughly grabbed by the two federal agents.

"What the hell…." He said struggling with them as he groaned, "It's me damn it, Dr. Gannon!" He snapped as they released him right away.

Agent Reed was quick to apologize, "Sorry doc, can't be too careful with the situation, ya know."

Joe shook his head back in forth in disbelief as he mumbled under his breath heading over to Paco's bed. His eyes focused on the pair at the bedside and he shook his head again, "This is just getting better by the second."

He walked right up to the bedside next to Calleigh and Horatio giving Maria and Cathy both a glare.

"Do I even want to know what they are both doing here at 4:30 in the morning?" He said irritated, "Give me his vitals' and tell me what happened."

"BP 100/70, Heart rate 75 and his 02 is 100 due to the respirator Dr. Gannon," Maria said as Joe moved around to her side of the bed and saw Horatio still holding Paco's hand. His eyes fixed on Horatio for a split second as he went right back to work on Paco.

He put the stethoscope on and listened to his heart as he saw Paco's hand move for himself. He nodded, "This is good, he has some movement and his vitals are looking really good right now."

Horatio nodded looking across at Joe, "He's coming out of it, he's going to be all right." He said confidently.

Joe shook his head seeing Horatio's glossy eyes, "Don't jump ahead here Horatio, we have to wait and see. Sometime's people in coma's have movement and still don't come out of it."

Calleigh shook her head back and forth sadly, "But Joe, he moved when Horatio was talking to him, don't you think that's good?" She said confused.

"I do Calleigh, I think that's great, especially if Paco is hearing him, it's a start, is all I'm saying. We have to give him time and see what happens, ok?" He said with compassion as they both stared at him expectantly.

Joe sighed, feeling their hope and love for Paco touch him as the feeling filled his heart flowing right across the bed.

Joe was quite use to that expectant look his patients gave him when things seemed hopeless but it didn't change how he felt or make it any easier for him. He always felt helpless and remorseful, wishing and hoping for some miracle to happen for them. He snorted a laugh thinking about it, _'A doctor wishing for a miracle, My colleagues would think I've gone mad.'_

Horatio squeezed Paco's hand willing him to wake up, _'C'mon son, you can do this, C'mon Paco, come back to us.'_ He thought as Joe thoroughly studied Horatio.

Joe sighed softly, "Just how long exactly has he been out of bed?" He looked at Maria, who looked at Cathy as Calleigh smiled pursing her lips with an answer,

"Joe, it's been about an hour now, give or take." Calleigh said holding his concerned blue eyes.

"Well I want him back in bed now, that's already to long and his respirations are increasing." He said as Horatio looked up at him.

"I feel fine Joe," Horatio said holding his gaze.

Joe nodded sympathetically, "Horatio, you had your visit and now I need you back in bed resting. Your respirations are increasing by the second and you are beginning to perspire. I don't want you relapsing on me, you understand?" Joe said firmly. "Cathy, take them back please."

"Yes Dr. Gannon," she said walking over behind Horatio's wheelchair.

Horatio shook his head, "I'm ok Joe and I would feel better if you just let me stay with him for a while longer."

Joe looked at Calleigh and spoke softly, "No, I'm sorry but Paco needs rest just like you do. Besides you're not looking to good right now, your face is flushed and I wouldn't be surprised if you're running a fever again. Sitting up in that wheelchair like that is not helping your ribs either. So, I want you back in your room and resting in bed." He said looking over at Cathy. "Get his temperature and check his vitals for me, I'll be up right after I'm finished here, ok?"

"Yes, Dr. Gannon." She said as Calleigh nodded a small smile at Joe in understanding.

"You ready Horatio," Calleigh asked softly seeing him hang onto Paco's hand.

He exhaled heavily, "I guess— okay," he said nodding to Joe. He whispered low, "Te veré en un momento Paco, resiste por favor hijo. I'll see you in a little while Paco, you hang in there son. Que Suenes con los angeles. May you sleep with the angels."

Joe looked down hearing his hope as Maria and Cathy did also giving him a moment to say goodnight. Calleigh put a soothing hand on his upper back as she gently rubbed easing him.

Joe gave him a small smile, "We'll take good care of him Horatio, you have my word."

"Thank you, Joe, Maria." He nodded saying goodnight as he finally released Paco's little hand and let Cathy wheel him away.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, I hope you still have a few tissues left. 

Can Paco really hear Horatio???


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Ok, here were are again and this chapter should give you all a nice break before the action heats up again, for almost the last time. Horatio and Calleigh will have some very nice quiet time alone and I think you will all be smiling again now. I hope! LOL Thank you all as always for the reveiws and feedback. Thank you also for thanking my beta's too, that was special, just like they are!!!_

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

Horatio lowered his head and closed his eyes as Cathy wheeled him back to his room. The feds walked behind as Calleigh strolled along side him. While being in Paco's presence Horatio was temporarily relieved of his pain but now being wheeled back to his room reality hit and the never ending throbbing from his injuries came back attacking every nerve ending with a fury. Horatio took in deep slow breaths not wanting to alert Cathy or Calleigh to his extreme discomfort. For Horatio this was true pain with a purpose. He knew he needed to rest and gain his strength so he could be there for Paco but he would never admit that to the others, especially Dr. Gannon.

Once they arrived at his room, Horatio carefully stood up from the wheel chair and headed right into the bathroom.

Cathy and Calleigh both looked at Horatio amazed and shocked at the same time as he groaned, "I don't suppose I can take a shower now."

Cathy's eyes shot open, "Oh my God no, please Horatio, Joe is already going to kill me. From that look I received I'm in so much trouble."

He chuckled and nodded, "Ok, I could use a few towels if that's all right?"

"Sure, that's fine," She said nodding looking over to Calleigh, "You'll give him a hand or do you want me too?"

Calleigh almost smirked as she answered, "I think I can handle it, thank you Cathy."

Horatio scratched at his stubble trying not to laugh at Calleigh's reaction, "Any chance you could find me a decent razor Cathy?"

"I'll be right back, why don't you both get started and I'll see what I can find for you Horatio." She said beaming as she headed out of the room.

Calleigh followed a chuckling Horatio into the bathroom, "I'm glad to see that Cathy walked out in one piece." He said as he picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth.

Calleigh giggled, "Well I really can't blame her for knowing a handsome man when she sees one."

Horatio leaned over the sink and began washing up as Calleigh kept a close eye on him. "I could really use a shower." He said disappointed looking into the mirror seeing himself and Calleigh standing protectively right behind him. He ran his wet hands through his disheveled hair slicking it back.

"Well, maybe tomorrow Joe will remove the bandages and then we can ask him if it's all right." She replied with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed as Cathy returned to the room with a large basin, wash cloths and towels.

"Here you go and the razor is on the bottom with the shaving cream, ok?" She said with a smile, "If you need anything else just let me know."

"Thank you Cathy," he purred as she smiled and left with a bounce to her step.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes on him and moved in closer bringing her body flush against his back and her lips to his ear whispering, "Do you have any idea what that voice is probably doing to them handsome, let alone to me."

He chuckled shyly and looked down into the sink as Calleigh caught a brief glimpse of his rosy cheeks. "I don't think I'm much to look at right now."

Calleigh laughed quietly as she rested her head against his back, "Oh, I beg to differ handsome. That growing stubble makes you even sexier and I am sure they both feel the exact same way."

He exhaled feeling her against him as he lifted his head back up looking into the mirror. "Well you can say goodbye to the stubble because it's time to go." He sighed letting his head drop as he leaned on the sink feeling fatigue set in. His eyes looked so sad, so vulnerable and Calleigh knew he was thinking about Paco.

Calleigh noticed his exhaustion right away and thought she felt him tremble against her as she whispered, "Hey how about I give you a hand, ok?"

He smiled with a nod, "I would appreciate that very much, thank you."

"Ok, c'mon handsome," she said making him turn as she led him out of the bathroom and back to his bed.

He gave her a confused look, "Um, maybe I misunderstood you but—"

Calleigh put her finger to his lips, "Ssh, let's get you in bed and I'll help you shave."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I sat in the chair for you?"

"Yes, but I'm not the one with the broken ribs so let's do what's best for you, okay?" She smiled fixing his bed and adjusting his pillows.

He smiled at her with admiration and love as he whispered, "Thank you Calleigh."

"No problem handsome, c'mon," She said patting the bed with her hand as he walked right up to her holding her eyes and almost pinning her to the bed. He had that mischievous look in his eyes that she missed so much and hadn't seen since he'd been abducted. She was just happy to see him smile again.

He beamed holding her gaze as his right hand came up to caress her cheek tenderly. She smiled and lowered her head savoring his gentle touch, thinking to herself how grateful she was to have the man she loved safe and back in her life again. A flash suddenly went off in her mind as she gasped and straightened tensing right in front of him. Her eyes widened in shock as she exhaled heavily hoping the vision would stay away.

"Calleigh," he whispered in concern locking in on her terrified eyes.

She nodded and forced a smile, "Um-hmm, so, so, we should get you in the bed now."

He tilted his head to her, trying to translate the message her eyes were sending to him as she quickly shifted away.

He turned to the left following her with his eyes. "What is it Calleigh? What's wrong?" He whispered.

She shook her head back and forth trying to think of anything but the truth. "Nothing," she smiled again clearly forcing it.

His brows arched knowing her all too well now, as he repeated, "Nothing?"

"C'mon, let's get you in bed so I can give you a hand," she said evading the problem all together. He realized she was avoiding the subject and moved for the bed letting it drop once again. _'She'll talk to me when she's ready.' _He thought sliding onto the bed smoothly with a low intake of breath due to the pain from his ribs.

He sat back as Calleigh leaned right over him holding his pillows in place. His face was inches from hers, as he held her beautiful green eyes. He planted a very soft loving kiss on her beautiful irresistible lips.

Calleigh flinched as he unexpectedly kissed her and she backed off looking at him in shock.

Horatio read her all too well as he swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm sorry, I…."

She sighed and shook her head realizing the message she just gave him and quickly tried to rectify it as she moved back to his bedside.

"Scoot over," she said softly as he nodded yes and moved over for her.

She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers holding it. Her eyes traveled up slowly to find his questioning and confused. She pursed her lips as she spoke, "Horatio um…."

He remained quiet giving her time to say what she wanted only she didn't continue. Suddenly her eyes cast downward away from him but then they came right back up to his. Her lips curved up at the corners slightly as she leaned in and ever so gently kissed his lips, sliding, brushing smoothly across them.

Horatio's eyes closed right away feeling her soft lips connect and tenderly soothe him. He felt her hand cup his cheek and slide smoothly into his damp hair as a soft moan rolled right off his lips.

She smiled hearing him, that familiar tone that told her how special their kisses were. She backed off slowly as she opened her eyes to find his still closed savoring the moment.

She smiled now seeing him so relaxed and dazed by her one soft kiss. Her horrific thoughts and sickening visions gone for the moment, as she was completely overwhelmed by his vulnerability.

His crystal blue eyes slowly opened to find her smiling back at him. His eyes crinkled as he smiled back at her in awe whispering, "Mmm, that was… very nice. I almost forgot what your kisses do to me."

Her smile grew wider and she ducked her head with a chuckle, "Well, we can't have that now, can we handsome?" She said leaning in once again to capture his lips in a more passionate kiss.

Their eyes closed as their lips came together once again. Calleigh's tongue teased his lips as he opened for her and she deepened it with her warm tongue sliding in. Their tongues entwined, stroking slowly, each remembering everything about the other as their tongues danced to an unheard melody in their heads.

Their warm breath mixed, as each slowly took pleasure in the kiss taking their time as sensations coursed through them, sweeping them both away for the moment. They were lost to everything and completely caught up in one another as Calleigh's hand threaded into his hair and Horatio's right hand slid up her back to curl into her silky blonde thickness. He sighed as loving emotions hit him and Calleigh's fingers kneaded in his hair affectionately, she slowly backed off with small tender kisses on his lips, allowing both of them to breathe again.

They both felt it together, that comfortable fluency, the belonging, the building, the tingling, all the passion as they pulled apart.

He exhaled heavily with a smile, "Wow…."

She chuckled with sparkling green eyes, "You can say that again handsome." She said feeling the same heated effects of passion that he just did.

"Wow," he said again as he held her glossy eyes studying her beautiful features. "So beautiful," he whispered with the tender caress of his fingers along her silky cheek.

Her cheeks flushed rosy as she ducked her head with a smile. "Ok, I think we should take care of you so you can rest." She said getting up off the bed.

His brows arched, "Mmm, that sounds, exciting," he said as his voice rumbled low.

She chuckled shaking her head, "I meant take care of the shaving Horatio."

"Ohhh," he said innocently as if he didn't know and a smile grew across his lips.

"All right, let me fill this up and I'll be right back," she said heading for the bathroom with the basin in her hands.

He watched her walk away as thoughts of their kisses assaulted his mind and he smiled again enjoying every one of them, never taking them for granted again. God how he missed her and if she only knew that his love and need to be with her kept him going throughout his ordeal but as usual Horatio was unable to share his innermost feelings with Calleigh.

She came walking back out and put the basin on the sliding table noticing his far away grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

She pulled him from his thoughts as his brows arched up in question, "Umm, just you." He said honestly looking down shyly.

Calleigh chuckled, "Okay, let's get this over with before we both get ourselves into deeper trouble here." She said as she picked up a small wash cloth from the steaming hot water and wrung it out.

"This is a little hot, ok?" She said as he nodded and she gently placed it down on his face, across his cheeks, to help soften his stubble. She picked up a big towel and gently placed it down on Horatio's chest and over his shoulders. "That should catch any strays," she said with a grin as she planned on keeping him dry and clean.

"I can probably do this tomorrow Calleigh," he said feeling badly but loving the physical sensation of her touching him.

Her head tilted to him, "Why, you don't trust me?" She asked quietly.

"No, no, it's not that at all. I completely trust you; I just don't want to be a…."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed, "A pain," she snapped. "Yes, you've been a somewhat difficult patient but I forgive you and now I'm going to clean up that scruffy looking handsome face that I've come to love so much."

He nodded looking down as she sat next to him again and with two very gentle fingers under his chin she lifted his head back up to her. She looked deeply into his blue eyes as she smiled, "Thank you for letting me help you Horatio. This just feels so right and it's nice that I can take care of you for a change."

He nodded taken aback by her honesty and he was happy to hear it, he always felt that way himself but never found the courage to say it. It touched his heart deeply to hear that from her.

She adjusted herself on his bed sitting toward him, as she pulled the rolling table closer to the bedside. She leaned forward and took the now cooled washcloth off his face, laying it on the table as she placed the razor on it taking the cover off.

His eyes held hers and studied her every movement as she picked up the small can of shaving cream and tilted it in her hand. She pressed on the button and a small dollop of shaving cream came out. She put the can back down and rubbed her two hands together as she reached forward, gently applying the soft foam to his cheeks in a gentle circular motion.

"Mmm," he moaned low as his eyes closed, feeling the sensation of her hands sliding and caressing all along his weary bruised skin.

"Good?" She smiled hearing his pleasure.

His eyes opened, "Mm-hmm, very good," his voice rumbled low.

She smiled hearing the tiredness in his tone and began to pick up the pace knowing he should be sleeping right now. She generously lathered up his cheeks and neck, as he relaxed his head back against the pillows, enjoying the wonderful facial massage Calleigh was giving him.

Calleigh smiled as she picked up the razor and gently put her left hand under his chin in a supporting way, turning him just a bit to the right. She pressed the razor lightly down starting at his left sideburn and slowly dragged it along, going in the direction of his growing whiskers down to his chin.

She rinsed off the razor in the hot steaming water and began again. She applied light but firm pressure as she guided the razor along in smooth long strokes.

Horatio's eyes were closed in complete relaxation as he gave her total control over him. His head was resting back on the pillow and his legs were crossed at the ankles. His breathing was even and slow as she completely eased and soothed him with her gentle touch.

She finished up on the left side and started on the right with smooth precise strokes being very careful of the small cut along his cheek. She hesitated as she ran a gentle finger over it and his eyes opened finding hers right away.

"Sorry, I- does it hurt?" She asked whispering.

"No, it's nothing, just a scrape," he replied as he lowered his gaze.

Her eyes narrowed on him as she was learning all of his tells now and knew he was lying. "How did you get this?" She asked seeing him withdraw.

His left hand moved onto her thigh as he let his thumb slide back and forth. He sighed knowing she was onto him already. "It's nothing, really," he said meeting her doubting eyes and not answering the question.

She tilted her head and then shook it back and forth at him as she leaned in and cupped his cheek. She held his blue eyes and whispered, "Why won't you open up to me, tell me the truth, it's okay."

He lowered his head again as his eyes cast downward but Calleigh didn't give him a chance as she lifted him right back to her awaiting eyes.

"Calleigh, I…."

"Please, tell me, open up to me, please," She pleaded quietly. Calleigh was dealing with her own guilt and frustration about not being able to rescue Horatio sooner and she felt if he could talk to her about it then hopefully she could ease his mental anguish.

He blinked as he nodded yes to her but kept his eyes down as he mumbled, "His ring."

Calleigh was totally unprepared for that answer. She tried to compose herself but Horatio could feel her body tense up immediately. She released his chin and shook her head allowing her emotions to get the better of her. "We will get him Horatio, that bastard will not get away with this." She said her body shaking as the uncontrolled rage took over.

"I know, I know we will sweetheart," he said softly trying to comfort her.

She let out a heavy breath and found his tender eyes searching hers, as she slowly calmed again looking into the endless pool of blue tranquility. She leaned into him, slowly kissed his lips again and backed off.

He smiled as his right hand cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed across her upper lip, effortlessly wiping off the small drop of shaving cream.

She chuckled and her smile widened as his head tilted and he studied her beautiful facial features, realizing just how much he missed her these last few days.

"What?" She whispered seeing his lips curve up.

"I, just want- You just- You're so special to me Calleigh."

She held his eyes as her cheeks flushed and she smiled. "I still can't believe we're together sometimes, it's like a dream to me."

"Well, your dream is real and thank you for making me a part of it. I'm honored."

"I, I thought, I lost you, I thought—"

"No," he whispered cutting her off as he put a finger to her lips tracing softly. "No, I would never let that happen sweetheart, so please put it out of your mind. Now that I finally realized how much I love you and need you... You mean the world to me Calleigh."

She smiled brightly as her cheeks blushed crimson red. "Ok, stop it, I have to finish and you have to get some rest. If we keep this up I'll never finish." She smiled as she covered his left hand with her right.

He nodded in his adorable shy smile, "Yes ma'am."

Calleigh chuckled as she dipped the razor and continued shaving him clean. She took extra care of his neck as he leaned back on the pillows closing his eyes once again relaxing under her soothing touch.

She finished with his upper lip and chin as his lips widened in front of her. She smiled as she held his top lip taught and lightly applied pressure sliding down with the razor. She did the same on his chin and ran a smooth finger over it feeling the closeness of his shave.

He never removed his hand from her thigh keeping his connection with her as she finished up.

"Not bad," She said smiling as she took the clean towel and gently patted his cheeks and neck dry.

"Mmm, that was heavenly. You did it like a pro," he purred as his hand slid along her thigh.

Calleigh leaned in and ran the back of her fingers along his smooth cheeks checking her work out. "Hmm, feels nice and soft to me but I am definitely not a pro." She said as his eyes closed to her soothing touch.

Horatio lifted his right hand to his cheek as he checked letting his hand slide down to his chin. "Mm-hmm, most definitely a pro, I don't feel any stubble, very, very smooth," he grinned.

"Very, very smooth," she smiled, as she leaned forward closer to his face. She whispered, "Can I check for myself?"

"Mm-hmm," he purred, as he swallowed hard trying to keep himself in control. Her intoxicating scent and close proximity were driving him insane. She moved up on the bed getting even closer to him, unable to help herself. She found herself wanting to hold him and hug him so tightly.

She leaned her cheek right over to his as she closed her eyes and inhaled him deeply whispering, "I missed you so much handsome, so much."

His eyes closed instantly as her hair covered his face and he was swept away by her intoxicating essence. She slowly kissed his cheek working her way to his ear as chills ran over him and he shifted.

He rasped lowly, "Calleigh…"

She slid her cheek against his kissing her way back to his lips, sliding across his smooth silky skin as she sighed, "Hmmm?"

He was looking her right in the eyes as she leaned in and traced her finger over his lips sensuously. She focused her eyes on his lips closing the small distance between them and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss.

He groaned as her tongue slid in and devoured him completely. His body tingled tasting her sweetness, as his right hand instinctively slid up her back, curling right into her silky soft hair, pulling her even closer as he crushed his lips to hers whole heartily.

Calleighs hands slid up to his neck and onto his face as she desperately held onto him with a very subtle moan.

They were both swept away by the kiss that seared at their very souls, each surrendering to the other freely as the world around them slowly slipped away. They became the center of the universe and nothing else existed or mattered, as the pull of pleasure became even stronger with each passing moment.

The door slowly opened without a sound as Joe froze in place at the unfolding scene before him. His brows arched as his eyes scanned over them. Horatio's hand gripped her hair gently and Calleigh's hand slid up the left side of Horatio's face as she attempted to get even closer.

Joe quickly caught himself staring and backed right out of the room walking away with a huge grin on his red face as Agent Reed questioned him.

"Hey doc, everything all right in there?"

Joe thought quickly on his toes as he nodded, "Yeah, their sleeping, I'll check in on them later and I suggest you do the same."

Agent Reed frowned with a low mumble, "Sure doc, no problem." He said curiously looking over at the door to Horatio's room.

III

Joe quietly walked in at 8am, opening the door to see them both fast asleep. Calleigh was now on the right side of Horatio's bedside, sleeping in the reclining chair hanging onto his hand.

Joe smiled and sighed seeing the two of them resting peacefully. Hearing a noise Calleigh slowly lifted her groggy head turning to see Joe as he gave her a wide grin.

"You two sleep well?" He asked quietly.

Calleigh nodded as a yawn caught her off guard and Joe chuckled. She gave a tender smile at Horatio who was still sound asleep.

"He's still sleeping," She said in amazement.

"Yes and he looks… umm, clean shaving too," Joe said with a mischievous grin.

Calleigh gave him a curious look wondering what that grin was all about. "Yeah, I gave him a hand last night with that but he really wanted to take a shower."

Joe shook his head. "No, not yet, I'm not real happy with the healing progress of those ribs. I need to examine them again but it's more important for him to rest. Actually I'm shocked to see him sleeping so peacefully."

Calleigh nodded her head side to side. "Well, he really just fell asleep a few hours ago so, it hasn't been that long."

"I know," Joe said hastily with a chuckle as Calleigh's brows furrowed.

"How's Paco Joe, any change?"

Joe nodded and pulled a chair over to Calleigh sitting down as he spoke quietly.

"Actually, he's doing a lot better. All his vitals are up and almost normal now."

Calleigh smiled, "So he'll be ok you think?"

"Joe sighed, "Umm, I wish I could tell you for sure Calleigh but I don't know. It all depends on his will and his brain function."

"What do you mean his brain function?"

Joe nodded, "I mean I'm not exactly sure how long the kid was without oxygen, he could have lost brain function or motor function, speech… It's all a guessing game right now until he does wake up, if he does…." He said looking down letting his words trail off.

Calleigh looked down but nodded. "He'll wake up, he'll wake up."

The door opened suddenly as they both looked up at the nurse delivering the breakfast tray. She smiled at them and placed it down on the table as she turned and quietly left.

Horatio's head jerked as his body shook and his hands gripped the sheet.

"I think he's dreaming again," Joe said watching him closely.

Calleigh frowned, "I was hoping they would stay away." She said as she gently reached for his hand and his eyes shot open with a gasp.

He blinked with terrified eyes as he slowly realized he was dreaming again.

"You're just dreaming Horatio, its ok." She said squeezing his hand lightly.

Joe got up and headed over to his bedside. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Horatio looked at him a moment and nodded hitting the button on the bed to sit up more. "I feel ok but please tell me how Paco's doing."

He's doing a little better Horatio, his vitals are better but we still have to wait and see."

"I understand Joe and thank you for taking care of him." He said sincerely.

Joe smiled, "Well now how about letting me take care of you?"

Horatio nodded, "I'm feeling better already."

"Really, well since I'm the doctor, I would like to confirm that for myself, all right?" He chuckled hitting the button on the bed to lift Horatio's bed more.

Calleigh smiled at Horatio who looked down with a grin. "Good morning," she said with sparkling eyes.

His grin widened as Joe's brow rose and he couldn't help but smile as he pulled the sheet half way off of Horatio.

Horatio squeezed her hand lightly as Joe began his examination palpitating and feeling all along his ribs and stomach.

"How's the pain today?" He asked keeping his eyes down in concentration as he felt around.

"I'm okay."

Joe turned his head to the right making eye contact with him, "Do you ever give a straight answer," he asked as Horatio suddenly gasped and flinched in pain.

Joe's eyes narrowed on him as he turned back to locate the problem area. "You're okay huh." He said sliding his hand gently over to his right side, over his ribs. Joe's hand stilled as he closed his eyes in concentration feeling with his fingers. "Take a deep breath," he said as Horatio did and winced in pain.

Joe nodded, "How's the pain now? He asked sarcastically as he turned to look at Horatio whose eyes were closed as the pain subsided.

He groaned low and exhaled lightly, "Okay, but I think you found the problem. So, how about removing that hand now?"

"It hurts, doesn't it." Joe said releasing him as he held his eyes.

"Only when you touch it." Horatio shot back quickly.

Joe shook his head as he hit the button to lower the bed and Calleigh gave him a look of concern.

"Is he okay, Joe? Are his ribs healing?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I need to take a closer look at this to make sure. He's do for a bandage change anyway."

"Perfect, why don't you let me take a shower first? You can come back and change the bandage right after I'm done."

Joe gave Horatio a perplexed look as his brows creased. "You are definitely not up for that just yet."

"Yes I am, I'm fine, really." Horatio replied.

"Horatio, when I take this bandage off, trust me, you are going to feel a lot more pain."

"I'm only taking a shower Joe, not going for a jog."

Joe snorted a laugh, "Yeah, a shower now so you can leave tomorrow, right?"

Horatio's eyes tightened on him. "No, a shower now so I can leave later."

Joe's eyes widened as well as Calleigh's as they both in unison bellowed, "Horatio!"

He chuckled deeply, "I'm kidding, all right, now let me just take a shower, please. I'll make it quick."

Joe shook his head back and forth in disbelief with a heavy sigh.

"I'll give him a hand Joe, he'll be okay, we'll take it slow and easy, all right?" She asked with her best southern charm and beautiful tender eyes.

Joe gave Calleigh a look as he nodded, "All right, but you have 10 minutes and I want him back in that bed, are we clear?"

Calleigh smiled with a nod as Horatio chuckled, "Crystal."

Joe shook his head and reached for the medical scissors as Horatio laid flat on his back.

"I'm just going to cut these off but the tape stays on, so don't touch it, ok?" He ordered.

"Ok Joe," Calleigh said watching as Joe placed the scissor under the ace bandage near Horatio's belly button and cut from the bottom up. The bandage snapped opened and Horatio groaned feeling the tightness release.

The door opened as Cathy came walking in with fresh towels and washcloths, placing them down on the chair with a smile.

"Good Morning," She said happily.

"Cathy give me a hand a second." Joe said as she turned and walked over near Calleigh.

"Sure Dr. Gannon."

"Ok, when he lifts, slide that bandage out, I want to take a good listen to his lungs before he does anything."

"Ok, you ready Horatio?" She asked with a smile as he nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Ok, lift slowly for just a second," Joe said as Cathy quickly slipped it out from under him with ease.

He exhaled heavily as his right hand went straight for his broken ribs. His faced flushed and he closed his eyes in pain.

Joe gave him a moment as he leaned over him and listened to his heart and chest sounds without the bandage in the way now.

Calleigh's eyes were in shock at the horrible bruising. Some of it was faded to a yellow greenish hue, while some of it darkened almost too black and looked even worse than before. Her eyes scanned over him as she felt terrible thinking just how much pain he must really be in and what he must have gone through in Columbia.

"Are you all right Horatio?" Joe asked knowing he had to be feeling more pain without support from the bandages.

"Yeah, fine," he rasped.

Joe hit the button as the bed began to rise again and Horatio slowly sat up.

"Ok, here comes the hard part pal, I need you to lean forward for me as best as you can."

Horatio nodded, "Sure." As he exhaled and brought his weight forward on the bed.

"Ok take a few deep breaths and let's see how your lungs are doing."

Horatio exhaled and inhaled as his eyes shut in pain and he did his best to stifle his groan.

Calleighs eyes went right to Joe as he nodded at her, knowing Horatio was in extreme pain.

"Horatio, you all right?"

"I wish you would stop asking me that," he groaned, "Mm-hmm."

"Okay pal, just sit back and relax for a moment, we're through." Joe said easing him back with a tender hand on his right shoulder.

Horatio's head went right back against the pillow as his eyes closed with a heavy breath. Calleigh's hand softly held onto his hand as she squeezed gently and he opened his eyes with a small smile.

"How are his lungs sounding Joe?"

"So far so good Calleigh no pneumonia yet."

"Thank God!' She said with a grin.

"Horatio why don't you rest a while and take the shower tomorrow." Joe said as Horatio shook his head back and forth.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you Joe."

Joe sighed heavily, "I had to try pal."

Calleigh chuckled, "Yes you certainly did."

"Ok, you call me if you need anything Calleigh, or if he runs into a problem in there, ok?"

"Yes. Thank you Joe."

"I could give you both a hand if you like," Cathy said with a smile as Horatio moaned low.

"No thank you Cathy, we'll be fine."

"Okie dokie, holler if you need me." she said as she walk out with a grin and Joe followed leaving them alone.

"Hey handsome, are you sure you want to do this now?"

He smiled, "Yes, absolutely. I'll feel much better once I take a shower."

"Ok," she replied unsure with the tilt of her head. She moved around to the right side of Horatio's bed as she helped him slide off smoothly, hanging onto him.

A low groan rolled off his lips as he stood upright and felt his achy body tense up. He took a deep breath trying to relax his tightened muscles.

Calleigh's hand slowly slid to the right side of his face as she cupped his cheek gently. "Take your time," she said softly as her voice soothed and eased him.

He held her eyes for a moment as his lips curved up and he whispered, "Good morning and thank you for that wonderful shave last night."

She smiled, "Anytime handsome and I hope you slept well too."

"I did, you um, relaxed me, more than you know," he said with a small chuckle as they slowly headed for the bathroom.

Calleigh walked over to the shower and turned on the water for him, making sure it was warm and not to hot.

He smiled and looked down, "Thank you."

She turned quickly and chuckled, "You're welcome. Can I, um, help you in anyway?"

"You've been helping me sweetheart, in everyway. I appreciate it but I think I can take it from here."

Calleigh smiled as her cheeks went rosy, "I just thought I could help you, maybe wash your back for you."

Horatio's voice went deep and low as he purred, "Mmm, I think I should pass on that offer sweetheart. I had enough trouble just trying to keep my hands off you last night."

Calleigh's cheeks went red as beets as she put the towels down on the chair and handed him the washcloths.

"Ok, I'll um, I'll leave you to your business but call me if you need me, ok?"

"Calleigh," he said quietly as she turned back to him.

"Hmm?"

"I need you," He said softly hanging onto her hand, "I'll always need you." He said in his velvety soft tone.

Calleigh smiled as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. "I need you too handsome, more than you'll ever know." She whispered, "Now I'd better get out of here before our needs get us both into trouble."

He chuckled low as she turned and he let her hand slip slowly out of his, closing his eyes to the softness of her and trying to lock away that feeling in his head forever.

She pulled the door closed but left it unlocked as she bellowed, "Don't lock it."

He smiled and nodded from behind the closed door, "Yes ma'am."

Calleigh began laughing as she covered her mouth and Cathy walked back into the room.

"Here, I thought he may need these." She said putting down another pair of light blue pajamas and socks."

"Thanks Cathy, for everything. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble last night for you."

"No, I was actually surprised that Joe never said a word to me or Maria for that matter. Did you guys say something to him when he came into see you again last night?"

Calleigh shook her head back and forth, "No, nothing." She replied thinking, '_Wait a minute, he never came in to see us last night… oh my god!_' she thought with wide eyes as recognition set in and Cathy shrugged leaving.

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh to herself as she wondered if Joe witnessed their make out session last night. She sat in the chair as she wondered biting down on her lip and heard a bang as she jump and headed for the bathroom door.

"Horatio, are you ok in there?"

"Damn," he muttered to himself. "Yes, fine," he answered quickly looking down at the small bottle of shampoo that fell to the floor. He carefully leaned on the wall as he bent down to pick it up, grabbing it with his right hand as he struggled in pain.

He groaned as he stood up again and leaned on the wall with his left arm, using his right hand to shampoo his head. The hot steamy water refreshing his battered achy body, as he let it run right over his head and down over the rest of him. He groaned feeling exhausted already as he rinsed the shampoo and soap off and turned the shower off.

Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and leaned his right arm on the sink for support.

"Horatio you done?" Calleigh said quietly from the other side of the door.

He exhaled deeply as he groaned, "Yes."

"I'm coming in," she said hearing him as she opened the door and quickly closed it sliding in the steamy room.

"I'm ok Calleigh," he said still leaning on the sink.

"Un-huh, I can see that." She said placing a towel down on the chair as she moved to him and held onto his arm. "Here, sit down for a moment and take a break."

He quickly complied knowing if he didn't sit he would eventually fall.

Calleigh picked up another towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, drying him gently. He let his head rest back for a moment as she grabbed another towel and very gently began drying his hair.

"Mmmm," He moaned low with his eyes closed feeling exhausted.

"Joe was right, it was to soon for you to be doing this."

"I'm okay, just feeling very relaxed after that and your soothing hands."

She smiled, "Okay, don't move, I'll be right back."

"I'm not moving," he said to no one as she was already out the door and then back.

"So, we have another pair of pajamas for you, courtesy of Cathy." She said with a chuckle as he laughed.

"She's a wonderful nurse."

"I'll bet she is," she snapped back sarcastically.

"I'm only joking sweetheart."

"You had better be!" She snapped again as he laughed deeply.

"Uhh," he groaned in pain as his eyes squeezed shut and his right arm cradled his ribs.

"Horatio, easy," she said shaking her head as she ran her fingers through his hair straightening it.

"I'm all right." He said reassuring her as he gave her his best boyish grin.

"All right, let's get these on you and get you back to bed."

He looked up at her as she stood before him holding up the light blue pajamas. His right arm curled around her hip as he pulled her in closer and rested his head against her stomach.

"Mmm, you smell wonderful," he said lifting his hands to her hips as he kissed her bare stomach where her shirt just fell short near her navel.

Calleigh moaned softly in pleasure as her eyes instantly closed and her head fell back. His soft lips making her skin tingle with exquisite pleasure as her right hand and fingers threaded into his damp hair.

A sudden flash went off in her head as she jerked backwards and gasped seeing John's face once again.

Horatio groaned in pain as he was unexpectedly jerked forward with her and his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. This was the second time she had done this now.

A voice calling out brought them both back to reality, "Hey, I said 10 minutes and were going on 20 here." Joe said sounding annoyed.

Calleigh's eyes went wide as she bellowed, "We'll be right out Joe."

Horatio looked into her eyes questioningly. "Are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

She shook her head back and forth as she sighed softly, "Later okay, I'll tell you later."

He held her eyes for a moment and nodded standing up. "Okay, I'll hold you to it, later then." He said as she helped him slip into pajama bottoms.

She opened the door and let Horatio go first staying behind him, just in case.

Joe was standing with one hand on his hip as he watched Horatio walk gingerly to the bedside.

Calleigh gave Joe a grin, "All done."

He nodded with a grin of his own, "Yes he looks just about all done to me too." He said heading over toward Horatio's bedside.

"So, how about I sit in the chair for—"

"In the bed, let's go." Joe said cutting him right off.

The door opened and Cathy came in with a small basin filled with supplies.

"Perfect timing," Joe said with a nod to her.

"Were going to bandage him up again?"

"Mm-hmm, that we are." He replied as he kept a close eye on a slow moving Horatio.

"Sit down on the edge of the bed okay and if you feel any discomfort, I need to know about it."

Horatio nodded with a groan as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "How about taking off some of this tape?"

"How about I add some more to your right side?" Joe said with an arch of his brow. "I can see just how much you are favoring it."

Horatio exhaled, "No, it's fine, really."

Joe nodded, "We'll see won't we?"

Calleigh smiled and looked down as Horatio gave her a look.

"Cathy let me have the tape." Joe said putting his hand out across the bed.

Joe pulled on the roll of tape and broke a piece off leaning down on Horatio's left side as he gently applied the tape and slid his hand over it smoothing it out.

Horatio groaned and lowered his head in pain.

"Well I guess you do need it after all." Joe said tearing off another piece and applying it gently.

Cathy winced looking at Horatio's back as she gave Joe a look and he nodded in understanding.

"Don't move," he said walking around to the opposite side of the bed as Horatio turned his head.

"His back doesn't look to good Dr. Gannon." Cathy said with concern.

Joe nodded taking a look for himself. "You're just going to feel my hands all right." He said warning Horatio who nodded.

Joe felt around Horatio's back that was badly bruised more than anything else. "What the heck happened to your back?"

"I was, um, sitting in a very uncomfortable chair."

"Yeah, I can see that from the back of your arms too."

Horatio's brows arched as he looked down at his left forearm where the microchip was right near the dog bite. He closed his eyes as flashes went off and his memory reminded him once again what had transpired.

"Ok Cathy, you take the front and let's start off nice and snug."

"Okay," she said moving to stand in front of Horatio.

Calleigh sat down and watched closely as they began to bandage his ribs and chest again.

Cathy handed the ace bandage roll to Joe and he gently tugged and tightened the bandage. They went around several times and the higher they moved the more Horatio felt.

Joe knew he was in pain as he offered sincerely. "How about taking a pain killer now?"

"No," Horatio said shaking his head, "I'm fine."

"I wouldn't go that far pal, you're far from fine." He continued, "Lift your left arm for me the best you can." He said as Horatio nodded complying.

Joe tugged harder on the bandage as Horatio groaned and immediately dropped his arm down.

"Are you all right?" Cathy asked quickly seeing him wince in pain.

He took short small breaths as he nodded to her, "Mm-hmm."

"Horatio you need a pain killer now. I need you to hold your arms up for me and this isn't going to work without one."

"I'll help him Joe," Calleigh said as she moved closer and let him lean his arms out onto her arms for support.

Cathy and Joe went around again as Joe pulled snugly and Horatio grunted in pain pulling both arms closer to his sides.

Joe nodded at Cathy, "Go get me 5mgs of Dilaudid please," He said as she quickly headed out of the room.

Horatio swallowed hard as he gasped, "No more pain killers, I mean it."

Joe made his way right around the bed and he locked eyes with Horatio. "You're going to need this, trust me. Your respirations are increasing already and that means you heart rate is up as well. Let me give you this and you can relax without the pain while we finish this up."

Calleigh nodded at Horatio, "You're in pain from the shower too and you need all the rest you can get Horatio." She said softly.

He sighed heavily and gasped feeling a sharp sticking pain right in his left rib.

Joe put a gentle hand on his shoulder as Cathy came back in with the syringe in her hand.

"Relax, you'll be feeling better in seconds."

"You mean I'll be sleeping in seconds."

Joe chuckled, "That too." He said as Cathy handed him a small alcohol wipe and he swabbed it across Horatio's hip area, pulling his pajamas down just a bit. He jabbed it in quickly as Horatio flinched and shook his head back and forth.

Joe handed Cathy the empty syringe and she placed it in the sharps container as he quickly finished up with Horatio. He bandaged his upper ribs and chest as Calleigh hung onto a woozy pain free patient.

"Ok, let's get him down." Joe said hanging onto Horatio's head as Cathy lifted his legs onto the bed. She grabbed the sheet and covered him up as Calleigh watched Horatio's eyes open and close in exhaustion.

"Don't fight it Horatio," Joe said leaning over him as he adjusted his head and examined his eyes. "Close your eyes and just relax all right?"

Horatio moaned closing his eyes as his head finally relaxed to the right side of the pillow and he was out cold.

"He should be fine," Joe said as Calleigh nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Joe."

"You're welcome and I'm glad to see you have him cooperating. What magic powers do you have that I don't?" He joked relaxing a hand on his hip as Calleigh smiled.

She shrugged, "Beats me Doctor," she drawled in her best southern accent.

"Uh-huh and it beats me too." Joe said, wiggling his brows at her as he walked out of the room.

Calleigh walked over to his bedside as she adjusted the sheet over him and brushed a few stray hairs off his forehead whispering, "Sleep with the angels my love."

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so you had all better be smiling!!! 


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I would really like to express my thanks to my beta's for proofing this HUGE chapter, it's almost 10,000 words and they did it in no time at all. So now, you all get to read it and you do not have to wait for another 5 days. LOL _

_Thank you Suzie and Angie, you ladies are Terrific and you make the story better and better!!!_

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and feedback as always. Now get ready for some fun as the action begins to heat up again and will take off in the next chapter._

Enjoy!

* * *

III 

Calleigh showered and changed getting ready for her deposition. She really didn't want to leave Horatio but knew how important this was if the charges against John were going to stick.

Frank walked in with Alexx and Ryan in tow as Calleigh smiled greeting them.

"Hey, I didn't realize all of you were going to stay with him this morning?"

Frank chuckled, "We're not, I'm with you today."

Calleigh's brows furrowed but she quickly understood looking over at Alexx and Ryan. She nodded, "Thanks Frank."

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you go see Stetler alone, did you? You're liable to kick his ass like you did to John."

Calleigh turned toward Horatio as she put a finger to her lips, "Ssh, I don't want to wake him." She whispered afraid he would hear.

Alexx's eyes drilled into Calleigh as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off into the corner of the room near the window "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"

Calleigh shook her head and looked down, "No, I-"

"Honey, you have to talk to him, he's going to find out sooner or later and wouldn't you rather it come from you?"

Calleigh sighed, "I know but… There's just so much going on right now Alexx with Paco and the judge. I'm worried about him and I thought it would be best to wait.

"Best for who, you or him?"

"I'm afraid of what he'll do when he finds out."

"Calleigh, Horatio is a very rational man. In all my years of knowing him, I've seen him come close to losing it but he always managed to remain in control. He knows how to walk that line. Have faith in the man you love, that once you tell him he'll be supportive of your decision to press charges as it is the right thing to do."

Calleigh nibbled on her bottom lip, "I keep seeing him," she whispered as her eyes slid back up to Alexx's.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Alexx said as she rubbed both hands up and down Calleigh's arms.

Calleigh nodded, "When I kissed Horatio Alexx, John's face flashed right before me and I couldn't help but pull back. He knows something's wrong and it's killing me inside that I can't talk to him about it but I'm just not ready."

Alexx nodded, "Ok, listen, how about you let me talk to him. You go give your statement and finish up with the case, all right?"

"You would do that for me?" Calleigh asked softly in awe.

"Of course I would and he is bound to ask me anyway, trust me." She said with a smirk and a sway of her head from side to side.

Calleigh smiled and nodded, "It always seems so easy for him to talk to you." She said sadly with her eyes cast down.

Alexx shook her head back and forth. "Uh-uh. Oh no baby girl, you're wrong. It takes a lot for him to open up to anyone, even me, it's like pulling teeth trying to get him to talk at all. The only reason he talks to me is to get information on you," Alexx said with a widening grin and a rising brow.

Calleigh laughed and Alexx joined her as she put her hand on her back and they both walked over to Frank and Ryan.

"Ok, so if he wakes up just tell him I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell him I said to behave." Calleigh said looking over at Horatio with a smile happy that he was able to get some well deserved rest.

They all laughed at that statement and Alexx replied, "Baby, I think you may be the only one who can actually say that to him."

Calleigh laughed as she drawled in her southern tone, "I'll see y'all in a little while."

"Give them hell sweetheart." Alexx said as she walked to the door with Frank and Calleigh. "Take care of her Frank." Alexx said patting the big man on his back.

"Yes doctor," he chuckled as they left.

"Well baby it looks like it's you and me," Alexx said to Ryan who smiled.

"Alexx I hope she doesn't do any bodily harm to Stetler.

"I hope she does baby," Alexx laughed.

III

Stetler clicked the tape recorder on that sat in the middle of the dark glass table.

"Ms. Duquesne, please explain to me again, exactly how John Hagen got into your home at five in the morning." Stetler said smugly sitting directly across the table from Calleigh.

Frank crossed his arms over his broad chest knowing Stetler was already trying to provoke her as he stood listening behind Calleigh.

"He forced his way in." She answered bitterly trying to remain calm.

"You mean after you opened the door for him, correct?"

Calleigh glared and bit her tongue as many four letter words crossed her mind and she answered, "Yes, after I opened the door." She snapped thinking, 'You piece of shit.'

Stetler smiled, "So you let him in then, you willingly opened the door for him."

"No, I opened the door to see who it was; I never invited him in nor did I give him permission to enter into my home."

"I see." Stetler said slowly looking down at some papers in front of him.

Calleigh exhaled softly waiting for his next attack, wondering where he would take it.

"John said and I quote, you asked him to sit down and he tried to apologize to you."

With a calm steady voice she answered, "No, I told him I was exhausted and if he wanted, we could talk about it later in the day after he sobered up and got some sleep. He was drunk and I was politely trying to get him out of my home at the time."

Stetler nodded, "So, you told him to come back later in the day then?"

"No, I didn't." Her voice rose slightly.

"John said you told him to leave, is that correct?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"He also went on to say that when he attempted to leave your home you stopped him, gave him a hug, and asked him to stay. Is that correct?"

"No!" She snapped as she glared, "I never did any such thing. I asked him to leave and that was all. He's lying to you."

"Well, I'm sure he'll say the same about you detective."

"I'm not the one lying here I'm the victim! I'm honestly telling you everything that happened that night." She said annoyed, as Frank shifted nervously behind Calleigh hoping she wasn't going to throttle Stetler from across the table.

"Well that's not for me to determine anyway, is it? The judge will decide who's lying and who's telling the truth. The only thing I'm concerned with, are the facts of the case and right now they're still a bit cloudy."

"Really," she glared, "John forces his way into my home at 5am in a drunken state, assaults me, cuffs me and then tries to rape me and you find these facts cloudy Sergeant Stetler?"

"Well, Ms. Duquesne those are your facts, not John's." He said unsympathetically.

"Well, if I were you I would check out the evidence and witness statements again." She snapped her anger building.

"I know my job, Ms. Duquesne."

"Really, then why don't you try doing it for a change!" She barked as her face reddened with fury and she pressed on, "Because if you did Sergeant Stetler I wouldn't have to be here right now giving you my statement. You would already know you have all the evidence and all the facts to prove my case!"

"You're absolutely right but, why don't you tell me about the part where you told Hagen you wanted it just as much as he did?" Stetler said self satisfied while twisting the knife in more.

Calleigh stood up quickly and sent her chair flying backwards as she growled, "I never said any such thing! He's lying because those were his words when I told him to leave! He was drunk and irrational and he didn't care about anything I said to him. Especially the one word STOP!" She said out of frustration. Knowing this deposition was a waste of time.

"Sit down Ms. Duquesne." Stetler said calmly shuffling some papers around.

Calleigh glared and huffed at him over the table as Frank rolled her chair back and being the gentleman that he was held it in place for her to be seated. She shook her head and sat down looking up at Frank for a moment.

Frank put a tender hand on her shoulder and nodded at her as she exhaled calming herself down.

"John said you asked him to talk to you, he said you asked him nicely, is this true?"

Calleigh hesitated trying to remember the details as her anger ate at her, "I, um, I think I was stalling for time when I said that. He had me handcuffed and I thought if-"

"So you did say it then?" He said cutting her off.

Calleigh blinked a moment in confusion seeing a flash of John as it all happen in her minds eye again. "Huh? What?" She said in a haze.

"So you did say that to John, Miss. Duquesne." Stetler persisted.

She nodded, "Yes but I-"

"That will be all." He said curtly abruptly ending the deposition.

"Now wait a damn minute, I said that to him only because he had me cuffed and I thought maybe I could talk him out of raping me."

Stetler put his hand up as he put the papers in the folder and got up. "Wait here and I'll be right back." He said picking up the tape recorder as he left.

Calleigh shook her head as she exhaled heavily and Frank sat down next to her.

"Hey, you ok Calleigh?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking Frank. He just knows how to push my buttons."

"I know, that's his job remember, IAB."

Calleigh nodded, "How could I ever forget."

"Yeah well you just hang in there a little longer and I'll have you back at the hospital with Horatio in no time, okay." Frank said in a very soft and understanding tone.

Calleigh smiled back at the big man as her southern accent kicked in fully. "Why thank you kind sir."

The glass door opened again as Stetler walked back in and took his seat. He placed a file down on the table opened it and took out the tape recorder again clicking it on.

He placed it down in the center of the table with a devious smile at Calleigh as he spoke, "Miss. Duquesne, why don't you tell me why you shot an unarmed man yesterday afternoon at Mount Sinai hospital? Please be sure to explain how you managed to shoot him once in the shoulder and three times in the right thigh, at almost point blank range."

Calleigh groaned under her breath annoyed, fatigue starting to set in. Frank's protective stance behind Calleigh did not go unnoticed as his eyes locked with Stetler's knowing he was doing everything within his power to provoke her. Calleigh took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly gathering her thoughts. Stetler was not going to win this round of questioning. From the top Calleigh took them step by step through the shooting.

III

"Shouldn't they be back by now Alexx?" Ryan asked looking down at his watch for the twentieth time.

"Call Eric again and see if he knows anything but I'll bet Stetler is giving her a hard time." She said shaking her head back and forth.

"Yeah, Stetler just loves interrogating us like we're the criminals. Poor Calleigh, I can just imagine the dirt he must be bringing up to her about the assault and John being her ex."

Horatio's eyes opened as he listened clearly to the voices of Ryan Wolfe and Alexx Woods.

"If I know Stetler, he'll probably try to help John and convict Calleigh."

"No way baby, that's not going to happen. She has John dead to rights, he was caught red-handed this time."

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah literally, with his pants down."

Alexx glared at him and shook her head annoyed that he just said that.

He nervously continued realizing it wasn't really funny. "Well what the hell is wrong with him anyway? I mean, it's kinda scary when one of our own goes off the deep end, but rape?" Ryan shook his head in disbelief as he hit a button on his phone and turned back around to see a wide awake Horatio staring right up at him.

Ryan immediately broke eye contact with Horatio his face a bright

crimson color as his voice cracked, "H, you, you, you're up."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on Ryan as he slightly nodded his head without a word.

Before Alexx could turn she knew he heard them. The intensity in his eyes said it all to her as he mumbled low, "Where's Calleigh?"

Ryan lifted the phone to his ear and quickly realized what he was doing as he spoke, "Hold on a minute Eric." He said nodding to Alexx as he walked out of the room leaving her alone with Horatio.

Alexx walked over to Horatio as he adjusted the bed into a sitting position. She pulled over a chair sat down next to him and gave a small smile.

"Horatio, Calleigh had to give a statement today. How are you feeling this morning?"

Horatio's eyes tightened and his voice tensed, "Alexx, what was that all about just now?"

She held his eyes and could see the anger as she heard Calleigh's words again, 'I'm worried what he'll do.' Now Alexx was becoming concerned herself, wondering if he was ready to hear what she had to say.

"Horatio, umm, now may not be the best time to discuss this with you but I don't think Calleigh is capable of it right now. She has been through a lot and I think you will understand it all once I share it with you."

Horatio's brows arched as he shifted in the bed sitting up more with a groan. His eyes closed as the pain subsided. He carefully opened his eyes looking back up at Alexx trying to put it all together.

"I would appreciate that," he said softly seeing the compassion in her eyes.

She exhaled and nodded relieved seeing him relax again as his tone softened and his demeanor eased.

"Honey, Calleigh's giving Stetler her statement against John Hagen."

Horatio's eyes tightened again, " Hagen. I knew it, yesterday, when Stetler was here, he mentioned Hagen."

Alexx nodded, "We weren't sure just how much you heard and Calleigh was doing her best to get rid of Stetler before he could say anything else."

Horatio's eyes cast down on his hands as he whispered, "What did Hagen do Alexx?"

She moved closer to his bedside and inhaled deeply, "Horatio.." She paused holding his questioning eyes and continued, "He caught Calleigh off guard when she least expected it."

Horatio's brows furrowed as his eyes fixed on Alexx and she continued.

"Calleigh was exhausted and she was asleep when he knocked on her door at five in the morning. She woke up thinking it was you and she opened the door without checking the peep hole."

Horatio's mind started to process what she was saying as his eyes cast downward and rapidly slid back and forth in thought.

"He was drunk Horatio, and he pushed his way inside and.." Alexx let her words trail off as Horatio's eyes fixed on hers and his jaw tightened.

She could feel his anger fill the room as his eyes sparked wildly. Alexx put her hand up right away shaking her head at him.

"Now honey, I know you're upset but please relax, okay? Calleigh's fine, she's all right."

Horatio's cheek twitched as his fierce blue eyes narrowed and he spoke dangerously low.

"What did he do to her Alexx?"

She swallowed hearing his anger and slowly continued. "He attacked Calleigh in her home and he assaulted her."

Horatio's eyes cast downward as his rage surged through him "The bruise around her neck?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

Alexx nodded slowly. "Yes Horatio."

"Assaulted her how Alexx, what are you not telling me," he asked cautiously already feeling guilty that he wasn't there to protect her.

"He tried to sexually assault her Horatio but Frank and Eric made it there in time." She said finishing quickly.

Horatio shifted in the bed his anger, rage, hatred, and guilt overwhelming him. He swallowed and spoke low in confusion, "Frank and Eric?"

"Calleigh was able to grab her cell phone and speed dial Frank before John took it away from her."

Horatio's thoughts were passing by a mile a minute as he tried to process the situation in his mind. He exhaled forcefully, "Calleigh defended herself I take it."

Alexx nodded, "Yes Horatio but John," Alexx looked up at the ceiling unable to say her next words.

"John caught her off guard?" He said repeating it seeing her struggle with the words.

"Yes, well, he also handcuffed her hands behind her back and then when she yelled for help he choked her. She was brought here to hospital by ambulance for observation. Joe took good care of her."

Horatio eyes narrowed as his jaw tightened more holding in his rage. His thoughts reeling as he imagined John's hands on her. He barely whispered, "Alexx?"

Alexx shook her head back and forth, "No Horatio, he didn't rape her but if Frank and Eric didn't get there when they did, the bastard would have. He made that very clear and now he is going to pay for it."

"You're damn right he is!" Horatio growled infuriated. His right hand tightened on the sheet as he flung it off his legs and began to get off the bed. Hate searing through every part of him as he wanted to kill John right now, as well as the judge.

Alexx hit the nurses button hanging from the bed as she yelled, "Horatio, no, wait!"

She ran around the side of the bed putting both her hands on his shoulders as he sat up with both legs hanging off.

"Please Horatio, wait a minute and listen to me." She pleaded with him as his eyes exploded in pure rage. In all her years of knowing him she had never seen him so angry and so enraged. The look in his eyes told her she was going to need help for sure and that Calleigh was absolutely right. He was not taking this well at all and from the looks of it, he wanted to kill John.

Cathy came walking in and Ryan followed stunned at what they were witnessing, Cathy hurried over to the intercom button on the wall.

"We need Dr. Gannon in here stat!" She yelled into the speaker and headed right over to help Alexx.

"Alexx let me up." He said calmly but with an intense fire burning in those usually tranquil blue eyes.

"No, you listen to me mister!" She snapped back hearing the warning in his tone.

Ryan looked on in shock as he shook his head. "H it's ok, I just talked to Eric and he said she just finished giving her statement to Stetler. Frank and Calleigh are on their way back to the hospital as we speak.

"Horatio stay put!" Alexx insisted as he continued to press forward.

The door swung open as Joe walked into the buzzing room. He quickly took notice of Alexx's and Cathy's hands on Horatio's shoulders.

"What's going on in here?" Joe bellowed shutting everyone up.

Alexx looked over at Joe worried, "I just told him about Calleigh being attacked."

Joe's brows arched as he groaned, "Oh.." Shaking his head back and forth.

"All, right. Ok, why don't you all give me a few minutes with him," Joe said stepping in front of a clearly outraged Horatio Caine.

"Honey please, if Calleigh sees you this upset she is going to blame herself." Alexx said trying to calm him down. This is why she wouldn't tell you because she knew you weren't ready, she's worried sick about you.

He looked down and growled, "Where's is he? Where's Hagen right now?" He seethed as his eyes tightened.

"Horatio he's in jail, Calleigh pressed charges against him and she just had to finish up with her statement to Stetler today." Alexx said hoping to get through to him.

"H, John's been in jail since that day, really, he's done. Eric and Frank caught him. Um, well they arrested him and he's been locked up ever since." Ryan said trying to help.

Horatio exhaled looking down at the floor as his jaw muscles flexed and tightened. 'I'll tear him apart,' he thought enraged. 'I should have pressed charges that day, Calleigh and the Chief were right. I'll kill him.'

"Give me a minute with him," Joe said again as they all slowly walked out of the room.

Horatio's head snapped up in anger, "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

Joe put both his hands up defensively in front of him, "Whoa, take it easy pal." Joe said pulling over a chair as he sat down right in front of a livid Horatio. "Believe it or not, I did want to tell you but Calleigh wasn't ready, she asked me not to. Remember I'm a doctor and everything I hear and do is under the confidence of the patient, I won't break that rule unless I absolutely have to."

Horatio's fierce eyes stared right through him for a moment as he shook his head looking down again.

"I understand you're upset." Joe said as Horatio's eyes snapped right back up onto him with a look that could kill.

He growled, "Upset," clenching his fist and grabbing onto the mattress.

"Listen, she's ok Horatio and thank god for that. Frank and Eric were able to get there and help her." His head swayed back and forth, "I heard they gave him a well deserved beating too."

Horatio looked up finding his eyes again, "What else did you hear, tell me what you know, everything."

Joe's brows rose for a second feeling as if he was suddenly being interrogated. He nodded, "Ok, she was dreaming and she heard some heavy pounding on the door and someone calling her name. She ran to the door and opened it without checking, she thought it was you."

"Go on," Horatio nodded.

"He pushed his way in and roughed her up a bit but Calleigh gave him a good licking right back. She was able to get her hands on her cell phone, thank god."

"And?"

Joe was beginning to feel uncomfortable, as Horatio looked right through him. His intimidating tone and look were actually making Joe sweat as he wondered how he even got into this precarious position.

"Well, he um, weakened her and took advantage cuffing her hands behind her. She tried to scream for help and that's when he choked her. Frank and Eric arrived right after that. Alexx told me she started to wail on him and they had to pull her off him, that's when she collapsed and they brought her here to me."

"She collapsed?" He said softly taken aback with worry.

Joe nodded seeing the instant change in Horatio's demeanor. "She was in a state of shock for a little while but she came right around for us. She's a fighter for sure, she has one hell of a constitution."

Horatio swallowed as his right hand braced his ribs and he shook his head. "She really was all right?" He asked softly.

Joe nodded seeing his concern. "A little shaken up of course but great for someone who was almost raped." Joe squeezed his eyes at that word and quickly tried to rectify, "Um, I um, I mean sexually assaulted." He said quietly scratching his head.

"Was she injured?" He growled low thinking, 'Rape, he tried to rape Calleigh, my Calleigh.' He blinked in disbelief, 'I'm going to fucking kill him!' His anger was clearly off the charts and reaching new heights with each passing second.

Joe nodded, "Well yeah, like I said she was roughed up, bruises and contusions but her neck took the brunt of it."

Horatio's anger began to build again seeing it all happen in his minds eye. 'That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him.' He thought again with tightening eyes as his hands fisted the mattress.

Joe noticed and knew he would be uncontrollable before long. He decided to quickly try a distraction. "Hey, Calleigh's ok now so how about we concentrate on Paco huh?"

Horatio blinked being quickly pulled away from his thoughts, "What, is Paco all right Joe?"

"Yes he's fine but I think he could use a visitor right about now." Joe said with a sideways grin. "What do you say?"

Horatio sighed heavily and nodded thinking about Paco being all alone, "I would appreciate that Joe."

"Fine, stay put and I'll be right back all right." He said heading out of the room.

Alexx walked in slowly and quietly whispered, "Is it safe now?"

Horatio nodded, "Mm-hmm, sorry about that Alexx, I um, I um, was angry."

She walked over to him and nodded, "Yes and you have every right to be, so don't apologize to me for it honey."

Horatio nodded, "Thank you for sharing everything with me, I appreciate it." He paused, "Do you know if everything went ok with Calleigh and Stetler?"

"Yes, she's on her way back now honey and you can even ask her for yourself." She said heading over to the closet as she pulled his pajama top down.

"Alexx, I'm um, I'm very sorry for that display.."

Alexx waved her hand at him, "Forget it baby, I completely understand your frustration." She said lifting the shirt to him. "Here slide your arm in and I'll get the other side," she said slipping it on for him as she began to button it up.

He smiled and spoke low, "Thank you, for understanding."

"Anytime honey, anytime." She replied as Joe came through the door with a wheel chair.

"Ok pal, room service is here, get in." Joe chuckled with a wide grin.

Horatio shook his head looking at the wheelchair, "I think I can walk today Joe."

"Nope, not yet pal. Now you have two choices, lay back down or get in, either way you're listening."

Horatio nodded as he slowly slid off the bed and Joe stepped beside him holding onto his arm as Alexx grinned.

"I'm all right," Horatio snapped as he groaned in pain.

Joe chuckled, "Yep, I can see that, you're moving as fast as a turtle."

Alexx hung onto the wheel chair as Horatio gingerly sat down and Joe hung onto him with a wide grin.

"Ok good. So, are you all right now?" Joe asked standing in front of Horatio with one hand on his hip.

"With you two pampering me, how could I not be." Horatio said annoyed.

Joe tilted his head and chuckled, "Good point Lieutenant."

"You get the door and I'll push," Alexx said as Joe moved for the door opening it.

Horatio groaned and shook his head, "I can assure you this is really not necessary and I am fine."

Joe nodded his head up and down, "My hospital my rules pal."

Alexx couldn't hold back laughing once these two started going at it. She pushed Horatio through the door and followed Joe as he led her and the feds into the crowded elevator.

Ryan grinned at Alexx whispering very low near her ear, "So is H ok?"

Horatio cleared his throat as his voice rumbled low, "H is fine, thank you Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan's eyes popped in surprise as Alexx began laughing, "Baby you should know better than that." She said as Ryan looked down and quiet laugher filled the elevator.

Alexx and Joe wheeled Horatio into the CCU as Maria smiled speaking sweetly, "You have a visitor Paco," she said as she lowered the bed railing on the right side of his bed.

Horatio gave her a smile, "Thank you," he said quietly looking at Paco's sleeping form with the tilt of his head.

"No problem Horatio, if you need anything just name it, I'll be close by." She said walking away.

"All right, do your thing Horatio. Let him know it's time to wake up." Joe said patting Horatio on the back gently as he turned and walked away.

"Honey, I'll be outside if you need me," Alexx said quietly walking away.

Horatio was alone with Paco and all the hissing and beeping machines. He moved as close as he could and slid his hand on top of Paco's whispering, "Hey Paco, I told you I'd be back and here I am son." His hand felt warm, a lot warmer than his last visit and Horatio was glad of that. He sighed and leaned forward holding Paco's hand in his as he looked at his face whispering, "Paco, you've been sleeping quite a while now and it's time to wake up son. You're in Miami with me and there's so much for you to see here. I would love to show you around but you have to open those eyes for me first Paco." He sighed softly and lowered his head pleading in his mind, 'C'mon son, wake up for me, for us, please,' he thought letting his head hang low.

A gently hand slid on his back as he lifted his head to Maria, "Could I get you some water or anything Horatio?"

Horatio smiled, "No thank you Maria, but could I bother you for a chair, this wheelchair is.."

"Yes, of course, the wheelchair is uncomfortable on your ribs, I understand." She said heading over and sliding a cushioned chair next to the bed for him. She held onto the wheelchair as he lifted himself up and out. She pulled it backwards and out of the way sliding the small cushioned chair towards him.

"Thank you," he said pulling it closer as he slowly sat down feeling better already.

He leaned forward and adjusted his neck feeling tense as he slipped Paco's small hand back into his own.

"Just getting comfortable son, I'm still here." He said as if Paco was aware and alert. "You know when you wake up we have some things to discuss young man and don't think you're going to get away them either. Maybe that's why you're still sleeping eh?" His small smile faded quickly as his guilt ate at him, "Hmm, well, what if, I promise to go easy on you son, maybe you'll open those bright brown eyes of yours for me huh, what do you say Paco?"

Horatio lowered his head again as his voice cracked his emotions getting the better of him. He exhaled deeply hoping and wishing little Paco would just wake up as his guilt continued to overwhelm him.

His thoughts reeled as a flash went off and he saw John. His brows arched as he noticed the small red lump on Paco's arm bringing him right back to the here and now. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set now thinking of the judge and how much he wanted to get his bare hands on him thinking, _'You're going to pay for this. For electrocuting him, for implanting him, you're going to pay for everything,'_ Horatio quietly promised himself.

III

"Hey honey, how'd it go?" Alexx asked as Calleigh and Frank walked over to her.

"With Stetler, how well could it go." She said clearly annoyed looking around. "Where's Horatio?" She asked inquiringly.

"Oh, he's in visiting with Paco for a while, Joe thought it would help him cope and he was right."

"Help with what?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"Umm," Alexx looked at Frank who got the message loud and clear as he walked away leaving the two women alone.

Calleigh's eyes widened as she whispered, "Alexx what's wrong?"

"Honey you were right, he didn't take the news well at all. We had to try and calm him down and Joe helped out with that, it took him a few minutes but it worked like a charm. He thought it was a good idea if his mind was on Paco instead of focusing on his anger over hearing the news of your assault by John Hagen."

Calleigh bit her lip and sighed heavily. "Oh god, what a mess I made. I should have just told him."

Alexx rubbed her arm up and down, "Baby he's all right and it's over and done now. Just let him be there for you and you do the same for him. You both really need each other right now, so try not to push him away, okay?"

Calleigh nodded, "Okay Alexx, I'll try, I just wish I could get the images of John out of my mind."

"It's going to take time honey and maybe if you share it with him, you'll feel better. Give it a try baby, Horatio would do anything he could to help you, so let him."

Calleigh exhaled heavily knowing Alexx was right. "I'll try Alexx but I just feel like he's the one who needs help right now."

Alexx nodded, "Un-huh and he feels the exact same way sugar."

Calleigh smiled in understanding as Alexx acknowledged, "He's been in there with Paco for a while now. Go on in sweetheart, go ahead."

"Thanks Alexx," she said heading into the CCU.

Maria saw her and smiled as she leisurely walked up behind Horatio to hear him quietly talking to Paco. She stopped and listened to his soft voice that was filled with so much love and emotion that it made her heart swell as tears filled her eyes.

"You know son, we have a lot to discuss, a lot now that you are here in Miami." He exhaled softly, "First I really need to thank you though for all your help back in Colombia Paco. I wouldn't be here if you didn't find a way to get the message to Calleigh and the team. Second, I need to thank you for saving Ray junior. That was very, very brave of you Paco and third.." Horatio paused as he lightly squeezed his hand and his soft voice quivered, "I really need to say I'm sorry for getting you into this mess son." His tears welled as his heart ached and he exhaled softly trying to compose himself. He whispered, "I hope you can hear me Paco because I'm very sorry son, I'm very sorry." Horatio's voice caved as he swallowed hard and nodded whispering, "I'm here with you Paco, aquí estoy hijo. I'm here for you son, you're not alone."

Calleigh took a small step forward as her hand very gently rested on his upper back and Horatio stiffened unsure. He let out a deep breath as he quickly recognized her gentle touch. She slid her hand from right to left and tenderly caressed his hairline at the back of his neck.

He knew it was Calleigh and half turned catching her blonde hair with the corner of his eye.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Your back," he questioned.

"Yes and I'm here to stay too."

He smiled with a nod as he turned half way to see her face and she moved to his side.

"Want to take a little break, than we can come back?" She asked unsure knowing he had been with Paco for a while now.

He held her eyes for a moment and looked back over to Paco squeezing his hand as he quietly spoke. "Hey Paco, I'm just going to take a small break but I'll be back before you know it, ok?"

Calleigh looked up doing her best to keep the tears from falling as she listened to him. 'So compassionate and unafraid to show it.' She thought swallowing her grief.

"Ok son, I'll take that as a yes and we'll be back before you know it. You hang in there Paco." He whispered rising from his chair as he released his hand and quietly walked away with a very surprised Calleigh.

"I'll get the wheelchair for you?"

He shook his head, "No, it's okay, I'm better without it. I mean my ribs feel better when I'm standing anyway."

Maria smiled seeing them walk away as she called out, "I'll leave the chair for you Horatio."

"Thank you Maria, I'll be right back." He replied quickly as Calleigh smiled.

They walked through the sliding glass doors and looked to the right as they saw Alexx, Frank and Ryan talking to the feds. Horatio looked to the left where the coast was clear and everything was quiet.

"Do you want to sit down?" Calleigh asked concerned for him.

"Umm, I'd rather stand right now, thank you, it feels a lot more comfortable."

"Ok," she smiled, "You're feeling better."

"Yes, it feels good to move around again. Especially to come and see Paco too."

"I'm sure it does Horatio, I'm glad for you."

Horatio looked down unsure if he should say anything as Calleigh felt the same. They both hesitated in silence for a moment.

"So.." They both said in unison at the same time as they chuckled about it.

"Ok, you first," Calleigh said as he nodded.

"So, how did it go with Stetler?" He asked softly.

"Oh, as well as could be expected, I guess. He did his best to find every hole he could in my statement."

Horatio chuckled low, "But you didn't give him any, right?"

Calleigh shook her head back and forth, "Let's just say I did my best not too." She chuckled as Horatio's eyes fixed on hers and he stared.

"Umm," she ducked her head as she blushed and her eyes suddenly went wide looking right past him as he turned to find what she was looking at.

Agent Cole was walking down the hall with Mr. and Mrs. Vega, Paco's Aunt and Uncle from Colombia.

Calleigh whispered, "Do you think they know?"

"I umm.." Horatio shook his head back and forth in a no gesture, feeling responsible.

"Lieutenant Caine, and Calleigh Duquesne, you remember Mr. and Mrs. Vega." Agent Cole said introducing them once again.

"Yes," they both answered as they greeted one another and Mr. Vega glared at Horatio.

"Ok, I'll take them in and be right back." Agent Cole said as he brought them through the glass doors and over to Maria. She led them over to Paco as his Aunt quickly covered her mouth and began crying.

They watched from outside the glass doors. Horatio felt his guilt rip through him as he looked down at the floor and Calleigh's hand quickly went to his back, sliding up and down affectionately.

Agent Cole was heading right for them as she removed her hand and Horatio straightened trying to compose himself and find some strength in his exhausted body.

"Good to see you up and about Lieutenant." Agent Cole turned to look into the CCU and back at Horatio. "I told them he's in a coma and I also explained about the microchip, although I am not sure just how much they understood."

"Thank you Agent Cole," Horatio said looking down full of guilt, "I'll um, talk to them myself and make sure-"

"Oratio!" Mr. Vega shouted coming through the glass doors heading right for him.

Horatio blinked surprised at his tone because they were right outside the CCU. Alexx, Frank and the group all looked on to see what the loud ruckus was about.

Calleigh knew from his look this wasn't going to be good as Agent Cole tried to calm the man down.

"Mr. Vega please, keep you voice down, there are very sick people here." Agent Cole asked as he nodded yes.

"Si senor, I apologize." He said quickly glaring right back at Horatio. His eyes tightened and searched Horatio's as his anger built.

Horatio looked down and swallowed hard feeling overwhelmed by guilt as he spoke low, "Mr. Vega, I am sorry I-"

"How dare you talk to me senor!" He snapped, as he pointed his finger at Horatio walking right up to him. "My sobrino is here because of you, he tried to help you and this is what he gets!" He shouted angrily right in Horatio's face as Calleigh and Agent Cole went to move, Horatio shook his head putting his hand up stopping them.

"No, it's all right, please give us a moment." He asked them softly as Agent Cole and a hesitant Calleigh carefully moved away.

Horatio stepped forward nodding, knowing it was his fault as he exhaled speaking softly, "Mr. Vega, I am sorry this happened, I assure you it was not my intention to involve the boy. I'm very sorry sir."

"Sorry! Sorry, you say!" He spat infuriated in his thick accent. "He may not wake up ever again and it is all because of you! "How could you do this to him senor, tell me? I don't understand how you could take advantage of Paco's good nature."

"Sir, I assure you that wasn't my intention, I never-"

"Then what was your intention gringo! You used him to get what you wanted now he may never wake up again! You did this!" He yelled as Horatio nodded and swallowed hard with his head down knowing every word was true.

"Mr. Vega please let me explain, I care very much for Paco and I'm-"

"How dare you!" He growled as his eyes burned brightly right through Horatio. "You care senor; if you cared my sobrino would not be here in the American hospital. He would not be in a coma right now and he certainly would not have a bomb implanted inside him! This is your doing! Your fault! You did this to Paco!" He shouted again as Horatio's heart ached knowing every single word was true.

Calleigh and Agent Cole both looked on as the man's voice rose up an octave lashing out at Horatio because his grief blinded him from seeing how he could have protected his own nephew.

Horatio's head hung low as he continually nodded thinking, 'It's my fault, I got him involved in this case and this never would have happened if I would have just ignored the little guy. He's in a coma now because of me and implanted with a microchip that is set to explode, all this because of me.'

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Vega, I never meant for any of this to happen." He said quietly looking down in shame.

Mr. Vega took a step closer as Horatio lifted his head and held his eyes in regret.

Mr. Vega's eyes narrowed on Horatio as he raised his voice once again, "Sorry senor! Is that all you can say while my sobrino lies there half dead because of you and your thoughtless actions!"

Calleigh looked at Agent Cole as Alexx whispered, "Is that his father?"

Horatio shook his head back and forth looking down at his hands, "No, no Mr. Vega, please listen to me, I'll make it right." He gestured forward with his left hand as Mr. Vega quickly slapped it down and Horatio groaned holding his ribs as his eyes closed while the pain receded.

Calleigh took a step forward as Agent Cole stopped her speaking low, "It's not going to escalate further, relax detective." He said as she gave him a determined look and slowly breathed out realizing she was holding her breath.

"You did this to him; you senor!" He cried out pointing right into Horatios face fuming. "You listen to me senor, You are not to go near him again! I do not want you in the same room as Paco, do you understand me senor!" He threatened angrily.

Horatio eyes were fixed on his as he shook his head and whispered, "Mr. Vega, please wait, try to understand I-"

"You will not! Do you understand me?" He shouted enraged.

Horatio's brows arched as he hesitated and swallowed hard holding his fiery eyes. He looked down and nodded in barely a whisper, "I. I understand sir." He said hoping his voice wouldn't crack and betray him as Mr. Vega abruptly turned and walked back into the CCU.

Horatio lifted his head as he watched the man console his crying wife. He shook his head feeling helpless as his brain screamed at him, 'It's all your fault!'

He turned and rubbed at the back of his neck trying to get the screaming voice to stop as his head began to throb. He clenched his jaw as he looked to the left to see everyone and quickly looked back down shaking his head in disgust. He looked up and saw Mr. Vega embrace his crying wife. He exhaled heavily and looked to the right hoping to escape his waiting colleagues seeing the coast was clear as he headed in that direction.

He let out a few deep breaths hearing Mr. Vegas words again and again, 'It's your fault, your fault!' His legs suddenly felt like jello under him and his body felt like it would crumble at any moment. He tried to control his overpowering emotions as he walked to the end of the hall. His eyes quickly focused to his right, where a very caring doctor was leaning with one foot resting against the wall looking at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked sincerely in a low tone.

Horatio exhaled and nodded, "Yes. What are you standing guard now?" He said shaking his head annoyed as Joe intruded on his berating thoughts.

Joe pushed off the wall with his foot as he turned to his left and called out, "Hey Todd, bring that wheelchair over here will ya?"

Horatio shook his head again wishing he could just get the hell out of there. His out of control emotions and pain were becoming too much and he wanted to run, to hide, to be alone with himself and his thoughts.

Joe snorted a laugh, "You didn't think I was just going to let you walk right out of here, did you?"

Horatio looked down at his hands speaking softly, "No, I um, I wasn't planning on doing that just yet."

Joe shook his head trying to help. "Look Horatio, I may not know what happened but I do know you never intended for Paco to get hurt. Don't blame yourself for this."

His voice barely a whisper as his guilt ate at him, "It's my fault and I should have never-"

"It's not your fault and Mr. Vega is just upset right now. It's understandable too." Joe said interrupting him mid sentence.

Horatio held Joe's blue eyes and shook his head breathing, "You don't know that."

"Oh yes I do, I'm a doctor and I deal with grief and guilt everyday. I know it all to well Horatio." Joe said patting his shoulder lightly looking past him.

Calleigh came walking up from behind as she gave him a questioning look and he nodded at her. They spoke with only their eyes as Joe watched carefully noticing their intuitive connection.

"Ok pal, let's go, get in." He said moving the wheelchair directly behind Horatio.

"I can walk," he snapped back.

"I know that but just humor me and get in, please." Joe asked gently.

Horatio exhaled deeply shaking his head back and forth. He slowly got in and sat down cradling his ribs as Joe wheeled him back to his room.

Joe leaned forward and whispered, "You'll see Paco later."

Horatio looked back over his shoulder at Joe, knowing he just heard Mr. Vega's rant, in fact everyone in the hall had heard it.

Joe leaned forward again seeing Horatio's look of confusion as he whispered, "When visiting hours are over you can sit with him for as long as you like."

Horatio looked back over his shoulder again and nodded in understanding, "Thank you Joe." He said as Calleigh smiled.

"He'll be all right, just give him some time pal, Mr. Vega will come around, you'll see." Joe said taking him back to his room.

Once they entered Joe wheeled him right over to the bed and locked the wheelchair in place. "Ok, last stop pal, let me give you a hand." He said walking around the front of the wheelchair.

Horatio was quick to get up as Joe growled low, "Will you please slow down."

"I can get up myself, I'm fine." He said standing and turning for the bathroom annoyed.

"Well where's the fire?" Joe growled shaking his head frustrated with no answer from Horatio.

Calleigh gave Joe a tender nod and whispered, "Sorry Joe, I think he just needs some time."

Joe nodded, "Ya think," he said exhaling forcefully through his nose but then nodded at Calleigh in understanding. He chuckled speaking quietly, "I'm sorry, that wasn't aimed at you."

She gave him one of her bombshell smiles and whispered back, "I know."

Joe's face went hot and he looked down with a smile, "So, do you think you can get him to rest now?"

She nodded yes, "He's been on his feet for a while now and I know he's tired. I think he'll tap a nap for us."

Joe tilted his head to the side and back as he grinned, "For you. Maybe he'll take a nap for you." He took a step closer to Calleigh and whispered near her ear, "I need him in that bed now resting, so do what you can and play your ace card sweetheart."

Calleigh closed her eyes and did her best not to laugh at Joe's choice of words. He backed away with a huge grin.

_'Mmm, she smells great,'_ he thought, as the bathroom door opened and Horatio stepped over to the window looking out.

Calleigh gave Joe a nod as he turned and headed for the door.

"Thank you Joe," Horatio said softly still looking out the window in deep thought.

Joe stopped and turned looking at him and then Calleigh as he grinned, "You're welcome." He turned back and headed out the door leaving them alone.

Calleigh watched him for a moment before she walked over to him and stood behind him speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry about that Horatio."

He exhaled softly with a nod, "Me too."

Her hand went to his shoulder gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed softly, "There's nothing to talk about. Mr. Vega is right, and every word he said was true."

She moved to his left side and looked at him as he still stared out the window. His eyes seemed a million miles away to her as she shook her head at him. "Don't say that Horatio, you didn't mean for this to happen." Her voice rose firmly just a bit.

"No, I didn't, but it doesn't change anything, does it. Paco is still in danger of losing his life because of me."

She shook her head back and forth as her voice went soft, "Horatio, this isn't your fault."

He nodded as his voice went cold, "Oh yes it is."

Calleighs voice rose up in frustration, "Oh no it's not! Look at me!" She snapped moving right in front of him as his eyes found her two emerald flames burning. "This is not your fault! The judge did this. Ratner is responsible for all of this and here you are blaming yourself. That bastard planned this all out and then implanted Paco too knowing it would get to you. He did this, not you. He wants you to feel bad, can't you see that?"

His eyes tightened, as he whispered, "No." He paused in thought, "What I see is a helpless child in CCU because of me. I see him in even more danger now because a madman wants revenge and he'll kill him just to get back at me." He paused shaking his head back and forth as his emotions flooded him. He swallowed hard trying to keep them down and barely whispered, "How many more innocent people are going to be hurt or possibly killed because of me."

Calleighs heart broke as she let out a low gasp realizing the extent of his pain and torment. Her hand went right to his cheek as she softly cupped it forcing him to look at her. "Horatio," she whispered low, looking into the bluest, softest eyes she had ever seen, he looked so vulnerable, so lost, so tired.

His shoulders sagged and his eyes moved down again unable to look at her. She felt him tremble as she lifted her left hand and held his face gently between her hands whispering,

"This is not your fault. This is not your fault." She said softly repeating the words over and over, looking at him as her eyes welled feeling his pain.

He shook his head back and forth and spoke barely audible, "I, I should have known better, I should have—" Calleigh put her fingers to his lips shaking her head back and forth whispering, "Ssh, it's okay Horatio. It's going to be okay." She quietly whispered feeling him tremble as he closed his eyes. "Please come with," she whispered tugging lightly on his hand as he nodded and she led him over to the bedside.

He held her glassy eyes but couldn't maintain the connection. His eyes slowly cast down to the floor as his voice shook low, "Calleigh, I… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm—"

Her mouth opened in shock at his words. Not only was he blaming himself for Paco but he was also blaming himself for what happened to her too. She quickly covered his lips again shaking her head, "No, no Horatio, please don't blame yourself for that, you weren't even here." She said firmly, trying to drill the words into his head and make him understand.

"Maybe, maybe if I was…." He let his words trail off as he closed his eyes.

She bit down on her lip suddenly feeling overwhelmed that everything she said to him seemed to backfire. She wanted to comfort him and help him in some way as she slowly let her arms slide around his waist being very careful of his ribs and chest. She heard him sigh softly as she settled against him closely snuggling. She rested her head against his chest as she felt his arms gently tighten around her in a loving embrace.

She whispered against his chest feeling her tears fall, "You are here now Horatio. You're here right now."

His hands slid affectionately over her back soothing her, as his right hand slid up and softly cradled her head against his chest. He whispered, "I'm here now sweetheart, I'm right here and I love you."

They held each other closely as they let the time pass each unwilling to give up their comforting and loving embrace.

Calleigh sighed with her eyes closed, she felt serenity, so safe in his loving arms, she always felt like nothing could ever hurt her there. She heard him groan low and tense up a bit with her head still against his chest, knowing he was in pain standing this way for so long. She smiled knowing he wasn't going to move anytime soon as she slowly relaxed her arms letting them slide down and off of him easily. She slowly backed off breaking their embrace, knowing he needed to rest now as she helped him into bed.

It took only minutes for him to quickly fall asleep with Calleigh's gentle and soothing caresses. She finally relaxed knowing he was in bed and resting right next to her now. She even managed to put him to sleep faster than usual with her gentle loving touch as she sat with him and her hand still moved over his forehead, sliding over his silky soft hair. She watched his breathing even out as her thoughts consumed her.

_'How in the world is he thinking about me when all of this is happening to him? How can he blame himself for everything that's happened to Paco? How can he blame himself for me, when he wasn't even here?' _Her thoughts were spinning as recognition set in and she sighed heavily. _'He feels responsible for me, for what happened. He feels responsible for Paco and everything else for that matter too. Even his brother Ray's addiction and his mother's death and then there's his father's abusive behavior.'_ It hit her like a ton of bricks and the whirlwind seemed to be growing stronger as she thought, _'He feels he should have done something more to protect them, to protect me, to protect everyone.'_

She realized a little at a time as she sat in deep thought watching him sleep. His violent childhood coming to the front once again as he continually blamed himself for everything, trying to take on the responsibility of the world. Her thoughts lingered as she wondered how he did it all. _'After his parents were gone, it was all left to him, he had to deal with it, accept it learn and move on and help Ray to accept it to. He was responsible for Ray, he made his mother that promise to take care of him and look out for him. Still to this day that promise holds true, still to this day he feels responsible for Ray and all of his problems.'_ She bowed her head haunted remembering his words to her, '_Then why do I feel like I let them down. I failed them both.' _Calleigh realized his guilt and pain all in one.

She shook her head still in dismay, watching him sleep as he jumped and jerked from time to time moaning low. At least Calleigh knew deep down that Horatio has this innate ability to survive situations and not only learn from them but rise to new heights. Her eyes welled as she could only imagine what he felt and then visions of her own childhood flashed before her eyes. She quickly shook her head, sending them right back to where they came from.

She leaned forward still holding his hand in hers, understanding that for Horatio knowledge comes from pain, and that hope gets you through the most complicated situations, she whispered, "I'm here handsome. I'm right here with you and I love you."

His body slowly calmed and his breathing went even again as she ran her soft fingers over his forehead once again, making sure he knew she was right there with him.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so the action is about to start up once again, get ready and let me know what you think. 


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Ok, here comes some more action and get ready as we head into the climax. Just a few more chapters left in this one and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all, as always for the awesome reviews and feedback. I appreciate it and love them all. I always love to hear from you all and thank you for taking the time out to recognize and thank my beta's also. They both work very hard on my long-ass chapters and they really do wonderful work as they spice it up even more. So as Horatio would say... Here we go._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

Calleigh's cell phone chirped as Horatio's eyes fluttered from a deep sleep. She quickly got up opening it, walking over to the window answering it quietly, hoping not to disturb him more.

"Duquesne," she answered softly.

"Did I wake the good lieutenant?" An arrogant voice inquired.

Calleigh's eyes widened as her hatred for Judge Ratner coursed through her like hot lava in a volcano ready to erupt.

"What do you want?" She snapped into the phone.

He chuckled deeply, "Ah now, we both know what I want, isn't that right… Calleigh?" He said tauntingly.

She bit her tongue and turned slightly to see a groggy Horatio looking in her direction. The door opened quickly, and Calleigh spun expectantly hand on her gun prepared to draw as Frank walked in. She exhaled deeply as she shook her head back and forth in relief. Horatio gave her a questioning tilt of his head, speaking to her with his eyes, she looked at him and the cold voice continued.

"Did I hit a nerve detective?" he sneered disconnecting her nonverbal link with Horatio.

"No." She snapped back as Horatio blinked listening to her curt response.

"Really, well, I'm disappointed my dear, you do sound a bit… perturbed by me right now."

She turned back around into the corner and growled quietly into the phone, "What do you want?"

Frank walked over to Horatio and began talking as Horatio did his best to eavesdrop on Calleigh's conversation. _'Stetler again, no doubt,'_ he thought carefully watching Calleighs body language.

"How ya feeling H?" Frank asked pulling up a chair.

Horatio cleared his throat sitting up, "Better, thank you Frank," he said his eyes never leaving Calleigh's back.

Frank noticed the intense look in Horatio's eyes, "Everything ok H?"

Horatio focused in on Frank as he nodded, "Mm-hmm, fine Frank, anything new with the case?" He said as his eyes gradually moved over to Calleigh's location.

Frank remained quiet knowing something was up as Eric and Ryan walked in talking, followed by Joe. Suddenly the room was buzzing with sound, as Calleigh stood planted in the corner whispering to someone.

Ryan walked right up behind her without warning and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Calleigh I—"

She spun and shook her head giving him a "back off" look as her eyes narrowed, trying to concentrate on the cold voice still talking to her. She shook her head annoyed and headed for the door as Horatio sat up trying to look passed everyone as he called out, "Calleigh?"

She put her hand up and headed right out the door looking back over her shoulder. "I'll be right back." She said hastily exiting the room.

"Hey H, how are you feeling?" Ryan said as Eric smiled,

"Good to have you back H."

Horatio's thoughts were still on Calleigh as he forced a feeble grin and nodded, "Thank you gentleman, I appreciate the concern."

Joe gave him a look watching his eyes dart over to the door again and knew something was amiss. "Horatio, is everything ok?" He inquired as the room went silent.

Horatio nodded slightly. "Eric would you mind checking on Calleigh for me? Stetler's been giving her a hard time and she didn't look very happy when that phone call came in."

"Sure H," he replied heading for the door as it opened and Calleigh walked in all eyes on her.

Her brows arched in wonder as she stopped in place, "What?" She said with a forced smile.

"Everything all right?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied in her happy tone with a forced smile that Horatio knew all to well. He knew she was lying as her phone rang again and she lifted it with a look of anger. She quickly caught herself as she looked back up at him and forced another smile hitting the side button and turning the ringer off.

His eyes narrowed in thought. In all his time as a CSI with Calleigh he had never seen her put the cell on silent let alone turn the phone off. He was quickly pulled to the present as Eric started to fill him in.

"Well, we found Lillian's fingerprints all over Cal's place but not Ratner's. We had the bomb squad go over it just like you asked H, and everything came up clear. She must have been waiting for Calleigh to come home when Alexx surprised her and threw her off her intended plans." Eric said as Ryan joined in.

"Yeah, Alexx did a great job of grabbing a handful of evidence. The hair follicles gave us her DNA that matched some epithelial cells we found on the door knob. So, we have her for sure, all we have to do is find her."

Calleigh began pacing back and forth as Horatio nodded to them. "Ok, how about checking into her past. Family, friends, and known acquaintances she dealt with while she lived here in Miami. Maybe it will lead to something solid or maybe even their whereabouts." He said distracted watching Calleigh look down at her phone again and again.

"We checked her family in New York but so far we came up empty here in Miami." Ryan said following Horatio's eyes back over to a detached Calleigh who was thinking of the judge.

She looked up suddenly at him as her brows arched and her phone vibrated again as she rolled her eyes, "Excuse me a moment." She said as she turned around and answered harshly, "Duquesne."

"You know detective that wasn't very nice. Now, if you don't put him on the phone I will do something that will kill that little runt in the CCU and many more innocent people in the interim. I really don't think you want that, do you Miss. Duquesne?" He threatened in a menacing tone.

Calleigh whispered, "Just tell me what you want and I'll—"

"You are testing my patience detective! Put him on the damn phone now!" He roared as Calleigh swallowed and shook her head no, not wanting to go through with this. She knew what Horatio's reaction to this would be and she also knew it was going to be a huge problem to handle."

"Calleigh, who are you talking to?" Eric asked finally as she turned with a guilt ridden look.

She bit down for a second on her bottom lip and Horatio's eyes locked in on hers grasping the situation. He felt every muscle in his body tense as his voice rumbled low, "Calleigh, hand me the phone."

She exhaled heavily and slowly shook her head back and forth in a no. "Horatio—"

"Ah so the good lieutenant knows it's me," he chuckled hearing her hesitation, "Good, good, now give him the phone so we can move on detective. You do want the little runt to live, don't you?" He said maliciously.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes."

"Good, now be a good girl and give the lieutenant your phone."

The edge in Horatio's voice flowed across the room causing an immediate response from her "Calleigh…."

She nodded acknowledging him heading towards the bed, silence filled the room as they all looked on and listened in wonder.

"Hang on," she said to the judge as she locked onto Horatio's intense blue eyes and hesitantly handed him the phone.

Horatio held her eyes as he lifted the phone to his right ear and laughter filled the line. "Ah lieutenant, so you live to see another day, my compliments on your strong will to survive.

"What do you want?" He calmly asked tightening his jaw. Everyone in the room witnessed his calm outward demeanor and heard his cool, calculated tone but Calleigh knew the storm was raging inside of him. She knew it was only a matter of time before it would finally surface.

Calleigh shook her head in dismay as Eric whispered, "Is that the judge?"

She nodded yes to a very stunned group of people.

"I want my son released lieutenant, nothing has changed and my conditions still stand." He said coolly.

"Everything has changed judge, everything." He said through clenched teeth. "Tell me how to safely get that microchip out of the boy's arm and I'll consider it."

"Ah lieutenant, I see your recovery time has hardened you once again. You were so much more… cooperative before, when you were drugged and tortured, completely helpless, if I recall." He chuckled, as his voice grew angry again, "Let me remind you how easily I can kill that little runt and a lot more innocent people in that hospital right now."

Horatio's eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched over and over in thought, "If I recall, judge, you needed an awful lot of help, didn't you? Everything you planned required someone else's services; you did nothing on your own. Why don't you step up to the plate and face me like a man for once in your life!" Horatio challenged with a low dangerous growl.

The line went dead.

Horatio snapped the phone shut and looked at it wondering if they were cut off or had the judge hung up because Horatio hit to close to home with his stinging comments and Mano a Mano challenge

"What happened? What did he say? What did he want?" Calleigh questioned in rapid fire style.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Horatio said, handing the phone back to her.

Horatio looked up, "Ryan, Eric, see if there's a way to trace that number and give Calleigh your—"

Calleigh's phone rang again cutting him off as she looked down at the caller ID, '_Out of area_' it read once again.

Horatio's hand reached forward with a groan as Calleigh tentatively handed it back to him. He flipped it open and listened.

"You want man to man lieutenant, you have it! Just make sure none of your officers do anything stupid, or the little runt dies; am I making myself clear lieutenant?" He snarled into the phone.

Horatio blinked back his shock as his thoughts took off, "Yes, crystal," he replied calmly looking at Calleigh and the team.

"That's a good boy lieutenant; I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Fine, I'll have two of my men waiting at the entrance to escort you up."

Laughter roared over the line, "Yes, that sounds very appealing to me, why don't you do that." He said as he hung up cackling like a mad man.

Horatio gritted his teeth as he snapped the phone shut and barked out orders, "Frank and Ryan, I need you to get down to the entrance and make sure the judge is not harmed or touched in anyway, understood?"

"Are you kidding, that son of a bitch is coming here now?" Frank snapped out. "What a pair."

"Frank, I'll explain later, just go." Horatio said trying to hold back his frustration.

Frank received the message loud and clear as he nodded, "All right H, were on it." He replied as they both left.

"Eric, get on the phone with the bomb squad and tell them I need them to quietly set up a private room over here for a possible unexpected fragment explosion."

Eric nodded opening his phone and dialed.

Horatio's eyes slid over to a stern looking doctor. "Joe, listen to me a moment, all right? I need you to move Paco to a private room where the bomb squad can set up around him."

"What! You want me to move him from CCU?" Joe gave Horatio a confused look as both brows arched up.

Horatio nodded and softened his tone, "Just listen to me, ok. If the judge does detonate that bomb, he won't only kill Paco but he'll take a lot of innocent people with him, do you understand what I'm saying? Everyone near Paco is in danger Joe."

Joe nodded slowly as he realized Horatio's words. "I understand, I, I, I just can't believe this!"

"Ok, go take care of Paco for us, all right Joe, please, make sure he's all right and keep all non-medical personnel away from him for now. Eric go with Joe and do whatever you can to help with the situation."

"All right Horatio, I'll umm, I'll see you both in a bit." He said leaving quickly with Eric as Horatio's head turned toward the last person still standing in his room.

"Calleigh—"

"No, don't even try it." She said cutting him off. "I'm not going anywhere Horatio." She said with tightening eyes as she planted herself and crossed her arms on her chest stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you alone for one second with him, do you understand me?" She snapped out fiercely.

Horatio's brow's arched up high at her tone and then furrowed in thought. He swallowed hard and nodded slightly to her. "I was just going to ask that you keep an eye on Paco until he leaves." He said softly.

Calleigh tucked her head in wisely as her eyes tightened on his, "You have Eric doing that already and like I said, I'm not moving from this spot!"

Horatio exhaled heavily with a nod, "Okay… all right, I understand." He said knowing if the tables were turned he would do the same thing for her.

"I'll call Agent Cole and go and speak with Agent Reed myself, I'll be right back." She said heading for the door as his lips curved up just a bit at her professionalism.

"Thank you Calleigh," he said knowing she was trying to protect him.

She grinned back over her shoulder and shook her head heading out the door. She spoke with Agent Reed who called Agent Cole and gave him the lay of the land. Agent Cole informed her he would be tracking the judge the moment he left.

She headed right back into the room to find Horatio zipping up his black slacks at the closet. He struggled with a groan as he tried to slip on his navy blue shirt. He bent his left arm trying to slip it into the sleeve but he froze with a look of excruciating pain. He stopped with a groan as his eyes closed of their own accord because of the intense pain.

"Wait, let me help you." She said hurrying to his side as she held the shirt up and slid it over his left injured arm and around his back. He was able to slide his right arm in with a small groan of discomfort. He turned towards her as she began buttoning it up for him and he gave her a small grin.

"Thank you," he said lowly inhaling her comforting fragrance. His impulse was to just pull her close and hold her in his arms but he knew this was not the time. He raised a tender hand to her cheek and softly stroked with the pad of his thumb whispering again, "Thank you."

"Anytime, handsome." She said as she left the top three buttons undone. "There," she said adjusting his collar as she ran her hands smoothly over his shoulders and neck.

His head tilted as he held her beautiful green eyes, and his right hand slid down as a gentle finger lifted her chin up to him. He held her eyes for a moment speaking softly, "No matter what happens in here… not a word, all right?"

"No, not a chance." She said defiantly back at him.

His brows arched, "Calleigh, he has us right where he wants us and Paco's life is at stake, not to mention other innocent people here in the hospital as well. He also just gave me a very uneasy feeling that, there's more we don't know of; he's up to something else, which is why I called him out hoping he will slip up in some way."

"He hasn't slipped up yet Horatio, what makes you think he will now?"

"He was angry, more than usual and he didn't like what I said to him one bit. Anger has a funny way of making people do very irrational things."

"She grinned, "Tell me about it."

He tucked his shirt in and buttoned his pants and as he gave her a quick look. "That goes both ways sweetheart," he said with a quick comeback as she looked down.

Calleigh's phone chirped as she pressed on the side button, "Go ahead."

"He's coming in right now, Cal. We'll be up in five minutes."

"Understood, thanks Ryan." She said putting her phone back on her clip.

"Are we good?" Horatio asked softly holding her gaze as she nodded,

"We're good."

"Ok, let's hope I can get him to say something that can give us a lead on his whereabouts." Horatio said exhaling as the door swung open and Joe rushed in breathlessly.

He jogged right on by Calleigh and Horatio and pressed the button on the wall pausing as he gave them both a breathless nod, "At least you'll have a record of the conversation this way, just in case." He grinned, winking, hurrying back out as he heard Horatio say, "Thank you doctor."

Calleigh smiled and shook her head, "He should have been a CSI," she chuckled.

Horatio nodded as he looked out the window and gently ran a hand over his sore midsection in thought, _'What can I possibly do to make him let the boy go? There has to be something he wants… more than his son, but what?' _He let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes feeling his ribs unhappiness with all of his body's movements.

There was a knock on the door as it opened and Horatio turned his eyes locked and loaded on the judge.

Frank held the door as the judge walked in slowly taking notice of a glaring Calleigh, standing with her arms crossed over her chest in the far corner of the room.

He smiled at her smugly with the white of his teeth showing.

"Thank you Frank." Horatio said with a nod as the door gradually closed and they backed out.

Horatio took notice as his jaw set and his brows arched. His hands went to his hips as he tucked his head and tightened his eyes on the cold dark figure standing right before him.

They stood staring at one another as the judge smiled and leisurely looked over at Calleigh.

"Man to man, lieutenant? Didn't you say something like that?" He taunted right off the bat.

Horatio's anger began to build quickly, he thought he was ok, he thought he could deal with this animal, but he learned very quickly he was wrong.

The judge's eyes roamed along Calleigh's body up and down, completely undressing her with his evil eyes as he licked his lips.

Calleigh smiled coldly knowing his game and when she looked at Horatio she could see the steam coming out of his ears, she knew it was getting to him. Against her better judgment her heart told her to go. She knew she was just a distraction for the judge to use against Horatio and she wanted to help, not give him more ammunition.

The judge turned back to Horatio with a wide smile as he taunted, "Mmm Mmm, I'll bet she's quite delicious lieutenant. I'll bet she gives you a very nice ride, hmm." He said wiggling his brows.

Horatio's jaw set and tightened even more as his eyes began to spark with hate and Calleigh knew she had to leave.

The judge's smile widened and his cold menacing tone filled the room, "After I kill you lieutenant, I want you to know that I'm going to rape her everyway possible." He paused holding his steel gaze as he ran his tongue over his lips slowly infuriating Horatio even more. "Oh, but don't worry, I'll make sure to go slow with her. I promise to take my time and enjoy every-inch of her delicious body. I'm going to show her what a real man is capable of and she'll be begging me to stop, but I won't. Then she'll beg me to kill her and end her torment and I will," he smiled mercilessly as he continued, "But it will be slow and painful."

Horatio's eyes tightened and his cheek twitched as his rage and fury was on the verge of erupting. He took a step forward as he exhaled forcefully through his nose and grinded his teeth together. His body tensed so much his right hand shook and clenched into a fist. Calleigh saw a look she never before witnessed as she quickly took a step forward and called out,

"Horatio no!"

He stopped himself cold and looked over to her as she gave him a nod and let her eyes speak to him. Against her better judgment, she deliberately headed for the door leaving the two of them alone.

The door closed behind her and she quickly took off for the front desk, to listen in on the conversation as Eric and Frank followed perplexed.

"You're looking pretty good for a dead man lieutenant," he chuckled as his eyes slid up and down Horatio's well groomed body. "Well, now that we're alone lieutenant, why don't we get down to business."

Horatio smiled frostily as he finally spoke, making sure to dig the dagger right back into the judge with Calleigh's regard. "I don't think Lillian would like your new plans judge. Have you mentioned them to her yet?"

The judge glared back angered by his words. "You're playing a very dangerous game lieutenant and it's one you're going to lose."

Horatio nodded, "Winning isn't everything judge, sometimes it all comes down to how you play the game."

The judge glared as he held his blue eyes and nodded, "I want my son released or the boy dies horribly, I'll blow him to bits."

Horatio nodded speaking calmly, "Take me for the boy. I'll leave with you on my own free will right now and then you can provide the deactivation code once you have me and you are in a safe location."

The judge laughed as he slowly walked around the large room. "Now there is a deal that is very hard to pass up lieutenant."

"Then let's finish this, take it and let's go right now, you have my word you will not be harmed or touched." He said as the judge smiled once again.

"Hmm, it is quite appeasing to me to have you once again, but, but, I have other plans right now that I need to complete first. You do amaze me that you are willing to give your life for a little runt you don't even know."

Horatio eyes tightened and he took a step forward wanting to kill him with a bullet between those godless eyes.

"You look angry lieutenant, maybe the runt deserves to die, hmm?"

"You're pushing your luck right now," he said through clenched teeth.

The judge smiled and nodded, "That's right! I can do what ever I want and you will still do what I say. Isn't that right lieutenant?"

"Tell me how to defuse that chip and you have my word your son will be released to you, no tricks."

"Hmm, I'll tell you when you give me my son and not a moment before. By the way, tell me something lieutenant. How did you manage to get a message of your location to your team? I am very curious and have thought about this a lot. I watched every move you made and I still can't for the life of me figure it out."

"Release the boy, give me the code and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I don't think so lieutenant, but I do see that you are going to need more therapy," he laughed as he walked around the room again looking all around. "I think you need a small example again to remind you of what I am capable of."

Horatio shook his head, "No, no, I know exactly what you are capable of. Tell me what it is you want, give me your terms and let's end this."

"Ah, my terms, of course lieutenant. Very well then, one, I will call you with a time and place to meet for the exchange."

"What exchange?"

"My son for the runt's life, of course." He chuckled knowing it got to Horatio each time he said it.

"You're not getting your son until I know that the code works, are we clear?" He growled low.

"Now, now lieutenant," he sneered as he stepped closer right up to him and snarled in his face, "You will do what I want or the innocent runt will die, do you understand me?" He said in return with a cold grin, "Besides I do trust you to do the right thing lieutenant, you are a man of honor, aren't you," he chuckled.

Horatio glared, as his jaw set holding in his rage and he growled, "And you're a coward."

The judge stared angrily back as his right hand quickly grabbed onto Horatio's left wounded side, squeezing his broken ribs and making him grunt in pain. He grabbed onto the judge's arm as his body's instinctual reaction to the situation took over. His voice went low and cold as he hung on squeezing and leaned in closer, "Do try to remember the runt in CCU lieutenant before you do anything stupid like try to hit me back." He said squeezing tighter.

Horatio clenched his jaw and groaned in pain almost caving, as his knees went weak and he held himself back from striking. "Arghh" He groaned as his eyes closed and his head hung low trying to bear it.

"How are those ribs lieutenant, not to good huh?" He spat evilly near his ear squeezing harder. "I'll show you a coward," he growled as he released Horatio's side, turned and abruptly walked out of the room.

"Waa-Wait…." He gasped out leaning on the chair trying to steady himself as he slowly recovered. He groaned and coughed still hanging onto the chair, catching his breath as the pain seared and throbbed throughout his ribs. "Son of a bitch," he growled as he took a woozy step and little by little headed for the door.

The door opened before he could get to it, Frank, Ryan and Eric stopped him, "Whoa, easy H, the feds walked him down, what happened?" Frank asked seeing the look of excruciating pain and irritation on his friends face.

Horatio shook his head as he proceeded on by only to be blocked by Joe and Calleigh.

"Are you all right? What did he just do to you? We heard everything Horatio." Calleigh said quickly seeing his pain ridden eyes. Did he hit you? She asked seeing him cradling his left side as her voice rose, "He hit you!" She said furiously.

"I'm fine," he snapped back unintentionally as he went to side step her and she put her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Horatio, what are you doing? Where are you going?" She asked as he took a step forward again and she stood right in his way.

"I'm leaving," he said breathlessly with furious eyes, "Calleigh, please move."

"No! You can't leave Hora—"

"Watch me!" He growled as Joe shook his head back and forth looking at Frank, Ryan and Eric for some help.

"H take it easy," Eric said as Frank moved closer to the door blocking him all together with his big body.

Horatio, hang on a second," Joe said as Calleigh closed the door and stood right in front of it glaring at him.

"I'm leaving Joe." He said flatly as Calleigh shook her head.

"No you're not! You need to rest and recover!" Calleigh barked back out of frustration.

"I need to get that animal," he growled as he side stepped Joe and gasped in pain holding his ribs on the left side. "Calleigh, please move," he sighed annoyed as her phone rang.

She looked down reading it and stood with her back against the door, _'Out of area.'_ She held his eyes as she picked it up and answered, "Duquesne."

"Put him on the phone right now!" The judge's cool menacing voice ordered.

Calleigh looked at Horatio, "It's him and he wants to talk to you again." She said holding the phone out to him.

He lifted it to his ear and growled curtly, "I'm here," as his eyes narrowed and he walked away from the door.

Calleigh sighed as Joe shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you not to fuck with me lieutenant, so now it's time for your next lesson."

Horatio's eyes went wide, "What! Wait! What are you—"

The proof is in the pudding right lieutenant, so let me show you what that little microchip is capable of."

"No wait!!! Judge I—"

"Relax lieutenant, the little runt is fine for now because I still need him alive. Now do as I say and open the door. Look at the ceramic vase on the window cell at the end of the hall, lieutenant. Do it right now."

Horatio exhaled heavily as he walked back to the door, opening it as Calleigh kept her eyes on him. He adjusted the phone on his ear as he looked. "All right, I see it," he said also seeing all the people coming and going in the hallway, as Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Frank followed with a confused Joe.

"What's he see?" Frank asked as Eric shrugged. The feds were all on alert after what just happened with the judge, as they all looked around making sure the area was secure and safe keeping an eye on Horatio.

"You have 20 seconds before it goes off lieutenant, good luck," he chuckled.

"WHAT! No WAIT!" He snapped out loudly as his eyes widened seeing all the people around.

"Ok, 15 seconds now…." He laughed into the phone, "Time waits for no one."

Horatio's eyes widened as his instincts took over. He dropped the phone and took off down the hall as fast as he could, yelling, **"BOMB, BOMB!!!! EVERYBODY DOWN, THERE'S A BOMB!!!**

People started panicking and screaming in the hall. Eric, Ryan and Frank went running as Calleigh and Joe watched in horror and shock with the feds.

Agent Reed ran down the hall also clearing the people out as he shoved them back into their rooms pulling the doors shut. Calleigh and Joe joined in doing the same making sure the innocent bystanders were all safe.

Horatio picked up the ceramic vase and turned seeing Frank, Ryan and Eric coming at him full speed. _'Too many people here, Damn!'_ he thought as his eyes quickly focused on the maintenance closet sign and he yelled, **"Eric get the door!"**

Eric slid to a stop and opened the door as Horatio did a quick scan making sure no one was in there.

**"H, c'mon, get out now!"** Eric yelled, as Horatio put it down gently in a metal garbage pail and ran out as fast as he could with Eric slamming the door closed behind him.

**"Move!!! Run!!!"** He yelled as they all ran away together.

**Tick, tick, tick… KA-BOOM!!!!!**

The explosion rocked the hospital and blew the door right off the hinges as Eric, Frank, Ryan and Horatio; all went flying down to the floor.

Smoke and debris was everywhere as Calleigh and Joe went running to make sure everyone was all right. Eric and Ryan got up slowly coughing. As well as Frank, who dusted himself off and leaned over to Horatio who was right next to him but not moving at all.

"H, H, you okay?" Frank said shoving at Horatio's shoulder with his hand. "Hey Doc!" He yelled, waving Joe and Calleigh over, "He's not moving, he's not moving at all." He said nervously through the foggy haze now filling the hall.

"Look out!" Joe yelled as he fell to his knees beside him and turned Horatio over with Frank and Eric's help.

He put two fingers to his neck quickly and found a strong racing pulse, "Thank god!" Joe mumbled as he checked and lifted each eyelid soon to discover Horatio was unconscious. He growled angrily still in shock Horatio just did that. "What the hell is wrong with him, is he crazy!" Joe turned and yelled out, "We need a gurney over here stat!" He looked back down at Horatio and lightly patted his cheek speaking loudly, "Horatio, Horatio, it's Joe, can you hear me? C'mon Pal, wake up, wake up!"

They wheeled the gurney over as Frank, Eric and Ryan all lifted him gently onto it. Horatio groaned low as his head moved slightly.

Calleigh remained motionless, watching with her heart still in her throat. She was more worried than angry right now and she knew he just saved a lot of people by doing what he did.

"Horatio," Joe said looking down at him now as he groaned and his eyes opened blinking in confusion.

They wheeled him back to the room as Joe spoke to him, "You're all right, hang in there pal." He said as Calleigh looked on in total shock at what just happened. "Is he all right Joe?"

"Yeah, he seems dazed but I don't think it's a concussion, thank god he got away from that door." He replied back to a worried Calleigh.

Joe checked his eyes again as Horatio blinked several times looking up at him through hazy eyes. "Wha-where…." He mumbled disoriented still.

"Hang on pal, were just going to move you back to your bed." Joe said as they easily lifted Horatio and slid him right over to his final resting place. He groaned and his eyes closed as his body hit the bed. His head was throbbing and his ears were ringing as he blinked repeatedly trying to clear his mind.

"All right, you're fine, just relax," Joe said as he moved to the left side of the bed and began examining him again, pulling at his torn shirt. "Calleigh give me a hand with this, will ya?"

She nodded, "Ok," as she began to unbutton it.

Joe took out a small penlight and began checking Horatio's eyes one at a time sliding it back and forth checking his pupils for dilation. "Hey, can you hear me Horatio?" He asked looking into his eyes.

Horatio just blinked for a moment and closed his eyes again squinting away from the bright pen light. His eyes opened again as he rapidly blinked and his hearing popped all at once.

"What the hell—" He groaned in pain as he tried to lift his head up but was quickly assaulted with a spinning sensation as the room spun out of control. His head drop right back down with a groan of discomfort as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Easy, easy now." Joe said with a soothing hand on his forehead. "Just keep your head back and try to relax, all right?"

"Mmm," he mumbled with closed eyes.

Calleigh opened his shirt out and to the sides as Joe's hands began palpating and sliding. Frank, Ryan and Eric spoke with Agent Reed trying to figure out what just happened.

"How you doing Horatio, you still with me pal?" Joe asked still examining him.

He groaned low again, "Mmm."

"The judge must have planted a bomb in that vase, knowing he could set it off anytime he wanted." Frank said as Horatio's eyes suddenly snapped open with recognition and rage.

'_I'll kill that son of a bitch!'_ he thought as he lifted his head and leaned up on both of his elbows trying to get up.

"Whoa! Where are you going, lay back!" Joe said putting his hands on his shoulders quickly.

Horatio blinked rapidly clearing his hazy mind as he rasped, "I, I have to go."

"Go… Go where?" Calleigh said concerned by Horatio's state of mind.

He stared at her confused for a moment, as Joe tried to get him to lie back down but he shook his head back and forth, "I'm going, to get him."

"Horatio, you have to lie back please, you just took a pretty hard fall and I need to check you out." Joe said looking at his glazed over eyes.

"I have to go," he groaned with more frustration as he pushed himself up with a loud grunt."

"Horatio, no!" Calleigh said putting her hand on his left shoulder trying to hold him.

Joe shook his head and leaned in, "Do you know where you are?" He asked looking into Horatio's dazed eyes.

Horatio's eyes narrowed and then slid back and forth looking at Calleigh.

Joe looked at Calleigh and then back to Horatio, "Who am I, what's my name?"

Horatio blinked, staring, his eyes glossed over Joe without recognition and without a response.

"I take back what I said, he does have a concussion." Joe said as Horatio eyes widened.

"No! I'm fine damn it!" He barked as Joe and Calleigh both looked at him in shock at his reaction.

Frank and Eric walked over hearing him shout, "What's going on, what's wrong with H?" Frank asked.

Horatio began to struggle as Joe's hands held onto him and Calleigh tried to calm him down.

"Horatio please, listen to Joe and lay back."

"No, I have to go!" He growled and pushed Joe right off him shoving him backwards a few feet.

Joe's eyes widened in shock at his strength as he gasped, "Hold him and don't let him get up."

Frank, Ryan and Eric looked at him perplexed as Calleigh hung onto to an outraged and thrashing Horatio.

"Guys give her a hand!" Joe yelled as Frank, Eric, Ryan and Agent Reed all went to help trying to hold him down.

Joe walked to the wall and punched the button, "This is Dr. Gannon, I need 5 mgs of Dilaudid in here right now!"

Horatio began flailing against their hands hearing that as they attempted to hold him down.

Joe pressed the button again looking over as he snapped, "You had better make that 10 mgs instead and make it stat!" He said heading back over to the bed.

"Let me in," he said looking at Frank as he released Horatio's right shoulder. "Horatio, you're ok, just take it easy."

"Get off me! I have to go!" He growled struggling as Eric and Calleigh both looked at Joe.

"Ok Horatio, where are you going?" Joe said trying to get him to focus as Horatio stopped for a moment in thought.

"Where am I going? I'm going, I'm going…." He blinked in confusion and exhaled heavily as Calleigh put a soothing hand on his cheek speaking softly.

"You're ok, you hit your head, just relax and let Joe help you, All right?" She said trying to sooth him.

He held her green eyes, fixed on them as he calmed and the door swung open. The nurse walked in and quickly handed a syringe to the doctor.

"That 10 mgs of Dilaudid Dr. Gannon."

"Thank you Cathy." He said heading for Horatio with it.

"It's all right, just relax," Calleigh soothed caressing his face as Joe moved to the left side of the bed with the syringe in his hand.

Joe pulled off the cap and Horatio's eyes widened as he began to thrash, **"No wait! I'm fine!"** He shouted as Calleigh and everyone grabbed a hold of him again in shock.

"Hold him down," Joe said as he tugged on his pants at his hip area.

**"No, NO!"**

Horatio began thrashing and struggling, "Easy H, take it easy!" Eric said trying to hold him down.

Frank growled at Joe, "Is this really necessary doc? I mean c'mon this is H?"

**"I'll kill him, I'll kill that son of a bitch right now!"** Horatio growled out of control with wild eyes as Joe nodded at Frank.

"What do you think? Do you have a better idea," He said, as he focused on his hip again with a quick swipe of the alcohol swab and jabbed the needle in immediately.

Horatio groaned and fought them with everything he had repeating the words, "I'll kill him."

"Just hold him for another second," Joe said making sure to empty the syringe. "How are you doing Horatio?" He asked looking over as Horatio moaned and his head slowly dropped back down on the pillow.

"I'll, I'll… kill… him…." He groaned slowly beginning to feel the effect of the sedative.

"All right pal, just take it easy and you'll feel better in a moment." Joe said as Calleigh looked up at him.

"What happened, is he ok?" She asked with wide eyes.

Joe nodded, "Yeah, he'll be fine, I need to get a CT scan but I think he may have a concussion." He said quietly.

"Calleigh…." Horatio moaned low completely disoriented, "Calleigh, don't, don't go, home… don't…."

Calleigh bit down on her lip feeling terrible as she slid in closer and Eric let go of him. She caressed his cheek with her hand as she tilted her head to him, gazing into his cloudy blue eyes. "Ssh, it's ok Horatio, I'm safe, and it's ok. Everyone's ok." She whispered back as he calmed and the sedative finally kicked in and knocked him out.

TBC….

* * *

Ok, so I am listening and I'll bet you didn't expect that.

Do you want more excitment, hmm? LOL


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Ok I am glad that you are all enjoying this and I truly appreciate your wonderful comments and feedback. You are all terrific and overload my e-mail box! LOL This is the calm before the storm now, so pay close attention as things slowly begin to come together for you. Here we go... Enjoy!_

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't see anything? Someone put a bomb in that vase how could you miss that?" Calleigh snapped at Agent Reed.

"Look I know you're upset but we didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just the usual: patients with their family and friends, the normal tray deliveries as well as the house keeping folks."

"Well, was anyone near that vase?" She snapped again.

Agent Reeds eyes widened, "Calleigh, everyone was near it, I'm sorry but people in the hospital tend to look out the window when there's nothing else to do."

"Calleigh," Eric called waving her over as she walked away from Agent Reed down the hall toward him.

"I actually have a few prints off the broken vase." He said holding the evidence bag up to her.

"They could belong to anyone, that vase was in plain sight." She let out a long breath frustrated, knowing they were no closer to finding the judge and realizing how unfair she was with Agent Reed.

Eric put a tender hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Hey, hang in there Cal, H is gonna be fine."

She shook her head back and forth, "We have to get this guy Eric, he's too dangerous and how he got this close again is beyond me. When Horatio wakes up I know I won't be able to stop him and what am I suppose to do then." She said as she let her hands fall down to her sides in defeat.

"I know, I know, let's just take it slow ok, who knows maybe this can help, it's worth a try, right?"

Calleigh nodded with a hint of a smile, "Of course it is Eric. I'm sorry I just, I'm worried about Horatio and Paco, ya know. Listen, you get it back to the lab and let me know what you find, all right?"

"That's the Calleigh I know." He said with a grin, "Sure Cal, as soon as I know something, you'll know." Eric said looking past her. "Agent Cole just arrived." He said as they both headed down the hall towards him.

"We need to talk!" Calleigh barked as Eric held back his chuckle and walked away shaking his head, knowing Agent Cole was about to get an ass chewing southern style.

Agent Cole followed her as she turned into him glaring. "Please tell me you have something?"

"Unfortunately, he gave my men the slip."

Calleigh shook her head, "How, how is that possible?"

"He had a truck waiting and when my men went to follow, the truck blocked them in and that was all she wrote."

'He's too smart and we have to come up with something.' She thought narrowing her eyes.

"How's the lieutenant?"

"He has a slight concussion but he's stable."

He nodded, "I'm glad he's all right, I heard he saved a lot of people."

"Yes, he did and in doing so he suffered a concussion and aggravated the injuries the judge inflicted on him. This was a setup all the way and I'm worried about what's next on the judge's agenda."

Agent Cole nodded, "We're doing all we can right now, and you have to understand that. I know you want him, so do I, more than you'll ever know. We have to remember he knows the system all too well and has connections in high places, which allows him to stay one step ahead of us."

Calleigh nodded, "We have to come up with something, I mean how does someone just walk in here and plant a bomb right under our noses?"

"Here in a hospital that's an easy thing to do, it's a very busy place and not many people are paying close attention to detail."

Calleigh threw up both hands, "But he knows too much about Horatio and Paco, someone is leaking information, we have to find out who it is?"

"We will, just be patient a little longer, I have my eye on someone and I'll find out soon enough if it's him."

"Who?" Calleigh snapped out quickly.

"No, not until I am sure, I won't do that, just in case I'm wrong."

Calleigh's cell phone rang and she looked down at it reading the display as her heart skipped a beat, _'out of area.' _She put a hand up to Agent Cole as she answered.

"Duquesne."

"So, is the good lieutenant awake yet?" The cold voice asked as her body stiffened alarmed and she frantically looked around. Agent Cole gave her a concerned look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said wondering just how much he knew, trying to trick him.

"Really, you don't, hmm. I find that hard to believe detective. He should really be more careful when trying to defuse bombs," he laughed.

"What is it you want exactly?" She spat annoyed.

"I really want to talk to the good lieutenant but since he is still recovering from his minor head injury, I guess it will have to wait." His smug, arrogant voice taunted her through the phone.

Calleighs eyes narrowed as she trembled with fury wondering how the hell he knew that. Her whole body tensed in anger as she let out a long quiet breath trying to control her thundering emotions.

"Nothing to say detective? Well then, I'll be sure to call back in a few hours to talk with him, please give Lieutenant Caine my regards," he chuckled as the line went dead.

She snapped her phone closed as her eyes sparked fire and she roared, "How the hell does he know everything!" She said as Agent Cole shook his head confused.

"Know what? Who was that?"

"The judge, and he already knows everything including Horatio's current medical condition. How the hell is that possible?"

Agent Cole's eyes went distant in thought as he muttered, "Have my men swept the room today?"

Calling shook her head back and forth. "No, but no one's been in the room except us and approved hospital personnel. Your men have been in here every day thoroughly sweeping the room. After each sweep the room has been secured."

"C'mon, let's go check it again." He said with a very determined look on his face heading back towards his men.

"You're thinking another transmitter, aren't you?"

He exhaled and nodded, "Yes, I am, it has to be that or.." His eyes narrowed as if he realized something.

"What?" Calleigh asked seeing his reaction.

"First let's check his room out." He said waving his men over as they gathered around.

"Ok, I want to do a scan of the lieutenant's room right now for any bugs and transmitters. Check everything twice and be thorough about it, I don't want to miss anything, are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Agent Reed said as he followed Calleigh and Agent Cole into Horatio's room. Two feds stood outside while two went in and the four of them began to look around as Agent Reed pulled out a small wand and scanned over the entire room.

Agent Cole went right to the phone on the side table and unscrewed the cover checking it thoroughly. Calleigh checked out the long curtain that was pushed back and then she examined every button on the wall as Agent Reed came over and scanned them for her.

They checked over the entire room, TV, telephone, chairs and even the bathroom. They came up empty, nothing. No transmitters, no bugs, nothing out of the ordinary.

Horatio moaned low in his sleep as his head shifted from right to left, Calleigh watched and waited to see if he was waking up.

Agent Cole waved his hand at his men and spoke quietly, "Ok, were all clear in here," he said pointing to the door as he walked out following his men.

Calleigh waited a moment to make sure Horatio was still sleeping and quietly made her way back out to Agent Cole and his team.

"I want you both to head downstairs and make yourselves invisible; you're looking for another agent, someone with an earpiece just like the two of you. He or she is probably sitting in a car or a van right outside the hospital listening in on a wireless transmitter."

They both nodded, "Yes sir, so should we apprehend if we find the suspect?"

He nodded, "Absolutely and call me at once, understood?"

They nodded as he chuckled, "I said invisible gentleman, so take the jackets off and make yourselves blend in." He said shaking his head back and forth as Calleigh held back her smile.

Agent Cole's phone rang as Calleigh turned and headed back into Horatio's room.

She quietly walked over to his bedside and gave him a quick look to see him still asleep. She sighed softly sitting, feeling physically and mentally exhausted as the door opened and Joe walked in.

She jumped right up as an unintentional yawn hit her and Joe smiled seeing her try to stifle it.

"How long has it been since you slept, really slept I mean?"

Calleigh smiled and yawned again shaking her head with a small chuckle, "I'm fine Joe."

Joe's eyes rolled back as he shook his head, "You're just as bad as he is," he chuckled.

She looked across at Joe with a sly grin. Her tone went serious speaking low, "How long will he be out?"

Joe was already looking down to see Horatio's eyes slowly opening, as he answered, "Not much longer I'm afraid."

Horatio moaned low as Calleigh watched his eyes open and he blinked a few times trying to clear the fog.

"How are you feeling?" Joe said looking down at him.

Horatio stared at him for a moment and then looked over at Calleigh blinking his eyes again as he groaned low, "What happened?"

Joe's brows arched as he took out his penlight and examined Horatio's eyes while talking to him.

"Do you know who I am?" He said as Horatio squinted from the bright light and closed his eyes with an annoyed groan,

"Yes."

Joe waited not breaking eye contact with his patient, "Well, who am I? What's my name?"

"Joe, or Dr. Gannon or Mother Hubbard, take your pick," He said as exhaustion roughened his words and Calleigh chuckled.

Joe gave her a smile and looked back down at Horatio, "Ok wise guy who's the pretty blond over there?" He asked as he nodded towards Calleigh.

Horatio looked up at her and his eyes softened instantly as his voice went low, "Dorothy," he said with a small grin, "And where's Toto?"

Joe narrowed his eyes not understanding the answer, "That's not funny Horatio," he said in a deep serious tone.

"Oh yes it is," Calleigh said laughing as she covered her mouth trying to control herself.

Joe shook his head as a smile began to grow on his face seeing Calleigh smile and laugh again.

Horatio shifted a bit looking at her as his voice rumbled, "Maybe, if you click your heels twice, we can go home now?"

She gave him a beautiful smile as her head tilted to him sympathetically and she slipped her right hand in his.

"Forget it." Joe said quickly as Horatio went to lift his head up, realizing that was a big mistake, as he groaned and dropped right back down on the pillow.

"Good. Now let that be a lesson to you and stay put, you have a slight concussion." He said as his hand rested gently on Horatio's left shoulder as he looked down at him.

Horatio blinked a few times trying to clear his mind. He tried to lift his head but the pain was overwhelming as his right hand quickly left Calleigh's and protectively cradled his ribs.

"What are you doing? I said to stay put." Joe said firmly, putting some pressure on Horatio's left shoulder keeping him down.

"I'm just trying to sit up," he breathed with his eyes closed.

"Stay down and I'll lift the bed a little for you." Joe said as he shook his head at Calleigh unhappy with Horatio's condition. "Horatio, do you remember what happened?" He asked concerned seeing his confusion.

Horatio opened his eyes as the bed lifted. He stared at Joe for a moment in thought trying to remember as he suddenly blinked and everything flashed right before his eyes.

It hit him hard as he saw it all over again, Colombia, the judge, Paco being electrocuted right before his eyes. He blinked seeing John as his jaw set and he remembered it all as it suddenly flooded his brain and overwhelmed him.

He groaned low as his face went pale and his head dropped back on the pillow.

Joe immediately lowered the bed and observed him as he moaned low with his eyes closed. He mumbled, "I, remember, everything."

Joe exhaled, "Yeah, I can see that. Just lay still and keep your head down, all right?" Joe said grabbing the blood pressure cuff as he took a quick reading and nodded to Calleigh.

"It's just a little low. It's from the head trauma and him moving too quickly, I'm amazed that he's still conscious."

Calleigh looked down at Horatio who had his eyes closed and looked back over to Joe concerned.

Joe leaned down and took Horatio's pulse and nodded. "He's fine, right Horatio?" Joe asked as Horatio mumbled,

"I, I'm, tired."

Joe's brows arched up taken aback. "I'm not surprised, so just keep your eyes closed and rest, you'll be fine, just sleep it off pal." Joe said waving Calleigh away from the bed.

They walked over to the door as she kept an eye on Horatio.

"I think it's a combination of the medication and concussion taking its toll on him and his body finally hit the wall. Good news is that he's exhausted physically and mentally and his body is healing itself by shutting down and resting. I think he's going to be out for a while longer and while he is, why don't you lay down and get some rest yourself." Joe said with an arch of his brow and a small smile. "Doctor's orders."

She whispered and returned his smile, "Thanks Joe."

"Don't thank me just try to get some rest before he wakes up again." He said with a sideways grin as he walked out of the room with a wave of his hand.

Calleigh made her way over to Horatio. She reached down and gently ran her hand through his hair. She then reached down and covered his hand with hers as fatigue took over. She sat down in the recliner and closed her eyes as sleep enveloped her.

III

"Repeat your last transmission," Agent Cole said as he put a finger to his earpiece.

"We have a male suspect in sight sir, do you copy?" Agent Reed said as Agent

Cole began walking to the door for the stairs.

"Copy that. Is he aware of you?" He said hastily moving down the stairs.

"Negative sir, the suspect is NOT aware, I repeat NOT aware."

"Where are you exactly Agent Reed?"

"Front entrance sir, side door on the east side. The suspect is in a white and tan van, Plate number 1729AT, copy that."

"Loud and clear, ok let's approach with caution gentleman." Agent Cole said, as the side emergency door opened and he exited seeing Agent Reed and Agent Lee. He nodded, "Nice and easy guys, tell me what you see."

"He definitely has on a headset sir and we now have confirmation on an ID, it's Agent Brooks."

"Copy that, Agent Cole said as the brake lights suddenly went on and the engine started. Agent Cole yelled running towards the back of the van, "Move in, Move in!"

Agent Reed came running from the right side, as Agent Lee came from the left, guns out and ready aimed at the van.

"FBI, don't move! Agent Reed yelled as the target put the van in drive and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal screeching away. Agent Reed jumped out of the way as Agent Cole yelled,"

"Hold your fire, hold your fire!" He said as they lowered their guns in fear of hurting innocent bystanders. "You saw him for sure?" Agent Cole asked breathlessly.

"Yes sir, it was Agent Brooks," Agent Lee also confirmed with a nod.

Agent Cole pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "I want an APB put out on agent Daniel Brooks. He just fled Mount Sinai Hospital and is in a white and tan van, license plate number 1729AT. Make sure I am notified the moment we have him in custody. He is armed and dangerous, I repeat, he is armed and dangerous." Agent Cole said shaking his head at his men as he growled, "Let's get back upstairs and find out where the hell he put the transmitter."

III

"They made me! Agent Cole and Reed made me! Shit I am so fucked!" Agent Brooks said nervously to the man on the phone."

"What! I told you they were smart, I told you to be careful damn it, I knew they would figure it out." He groaned.

"It was my boss who figured it out not the lieutenant or Duquesne. What the hell am I supposed to do now? My career is over and they'll put me away for being a traitor! Shit, Shit, I'm fucking going to jail for this."

The man looked around cautiously and spoke low, "Take it easy Dan ok, we'll figure something out. Do you still have the number I gave you to contact him?"

"Yeah, yeah, But Agent Cole won't stop looking for me, I know him. Shit, what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Ok, listen to me and calm down. Call the number right now!"

"I'm not going down alone on this, no way man, I'll make a plea bargain with them, I know how this works. They'll keep me out of jail and put me in protective custody if I give them the judge. He killed Jenkins and set up Lieutenant Caine, Agent Cole wants him badly, he'll make a deal with me for sure."

"Whoa, take it easy and calm down, all right? You're not making any deals. You're going to call him right now and disappear so no one can find you. Do you understand me? You have to do this immediately. Are you sure they even saw you?"

"Fuck yeah I'm sure! It was Agent Reed and Agent Cole coming up in my rear view mirror. They both saw me clear as day. I can't believe this fucking shit! They pulled their guns on me and I'm surprised they didn't shoot!"

"Ok, ok, calm down and call Judge Ratner at once, do it and I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah ok man, I'll call him now." He said as he closed his phone and banged his head back against the headrest in anger. He yelled out loud, "Fuck! Fuck!"

The sergeant opened his phone and dialed a number speaking low, "We have another problem."

"Really? Why don't you tell me about it," The judge said sarcastically.

"Agent Brooks has been made and he's thinking of giving you up."

"Really, now that is quite interesting." The judge chuckled.

"I told him to call you, and not to worry because you would take care of him for being such a loyal and competent employee. He's worried about going to jail."

Loud laughter roared through the phone, "Oh I'll help him all right, I'll hide him and I'll make sure they never find him ever again."

Silence filled the line for a moment as he realized what the judge meant and his voice trembled slightly. "Do you think they know about us? What have you heard?"

"They know nothing, nothing at all and they will never be able to connect Brooks to you or I. All they will have is a rouge agent and no body or evidence to tell them what happened to him. That will teach him to make empty threats, won't it?" He said in that arrogant tone. "Trust me, they are stumped and have no clue about the transmitter. Lillian did a wonderful job of hiding it when the good lieutenant was being transferred from the CCU to his nice cozy private room. No one was the wiser and before anyone could get a good look at her she had it in place and was gone."

"Fine, so you have everything set then?"

"Almost, I'm working out all the details now. I do have a very nice surprise for our good lieutenant, one he won't be coming back from this time." He laughed deeply.

"All right, I'll be glad when this is finally over. I'll touch base with you later then, be careful and watch your back."

He chuckled, "Of course sergeant and that's what I have you for. To make sure everything will be fine." He chuckled, "I will be sure to take care of our additional problem. We will both be laughing about all of this, very soon my friend."

"That would be a wonderful way for my weekend to end, to finally have closure, so to speak."

"And we shall both have it sergeant, very, very, soon." He chuckled as he hung up.

III

Horatio was awake sitting up slightly in bed absorbed in watching Calleigh sleep. He hit the side button with his left hand to raise the bed in a more comfortable position.

He watched her closed eyes twitch. _'What are you dreaming about beautiful,'_ he thought, as she moaned low and snuggled closer to his side still asleep unaware of her actions.

He gently slid his hand out of hers and slowly began to caress her hair back off of her face as her head rested on his bed. His hand and fingers tenderly caressed and soothed as she sighed low and opened her eyes staring right up at him.

She smiled and rasped, "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to enjoy the view, sweetheart."

She lifted her head still smiling, "If I told you I would like to climb in right next to you and cuddle, would that be a problem?" She chuckled ranking her hair back as she sat up.

"Mmmm, not for me, but maybe for a few others around here." He said in his sleep roughened voice.

She smiled and stood up only to sit next to Horatio on his bedside as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "How's your head feeling? You scared the hell out of me and everyone else."

His eyes cast down and he nodded, "I'm sorry about that, but I feel better now, much better, thank you."

"Joe was worried you had-"

The door opened suddenly as she whirled around with her hand on her side arm to see Agent Cole and his men. Her eyes tightened in on Agent Cole.

He quickly apologized, "I'm sorry about that detective, we just found the leak and I need to sweep this room again."

Horatio brows furrowed, "What leak?"

"Who was it?" Calleigh asked quickly knowing what Agent Cole meant.

"It was Federal Agent Daniel Brooks. We found him spying with a wireless transmitter and I need to figure out where he placed it. It could be anywhere."

"What?" Horatio said sitting up more staring at Agent Cole thinking, 'Brooks, I knew something wasn't right about him.'

"Did you catch him?" Calleigh snapped.

"No, he saw us coming and took off. We have an APB out on him as armed and dangerous. It's only a matter of time before they pick him up and call me."

Calleigh shook her head confused, "Wait, why would Agent Brooks be involved in this? What does he have to gain from all of this."

"When he's captured and brought in I will be sure to ask him, don't worry, I plan on getting all the answers." Agent Cole promised. "We need to go over the room again, all right?"

Calleigh nodded, "Yes, go ahead." She said turning back to see a very confused look on Horatio's face.

She watched them scan with their little transmitter detectors all around the room and gave Horatio a nod, "They think the room is bugged."

"Yes, I can see that but why?" He asked with the tilt of his head to her.

"Well, when you were sleeping the judge called and he knew things Horatio, things that only we spoke of. He knew about your concussion and he said it to me word for word. How could he know that, either someone inside or a bug is planted here in the room but they checked twice now and keep coming up empty."

"He called when I was sleeping? He called and spoke with you I take it?" Horatio paused as his jaw set, "What exactly did he say Calleigh?"

"He just asked if you were still sleeping and mentioned your concussion. It was like he was trying to provoke me and I let him." Calleigh sighed.

Horatio held her eyes as they remained locked on his, she didn't waver. "Was that all he said?"

She nodded, "Yes, he said he would talk to you later."

"Mmm, I'll bet he did." Horatio replied seeing her eyes cast down.

"Damn it, it's gotta be here, how are we missing it." Agent Cole rumbled moving near Horatio's bed next to Calleigh on his right side. He scanned the bed and the railing, nothing, everything came up clean.

Horatio looked down at his left arm and saw the small ace bandage where the old transmitter and GPS tracker use to be, he exhaled, "Have you checked me?"

Calleigh looked at him with wide eyes and a thought went through her mind but she shook her head. "They made sure you were clean when you were first brought in and no one has been near you other than Joe and myself."

Agent Cole's brows arched, "Can Dr. Gannon be trusted?"

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Of course he can." She snapped out as Horatio nodded in agreement with her.

"Dr. Gannon has nothing to do with this Agent Cole and he has our complete trust." He replied.

Agent Cole went from Calleigh to Horatio as he asked, "Would you mind if we checked you out again just to make sure lieutenant?"

"No, go ahead." He said as Agent Cole slowly scanned the device above Horatio's body starting at his head. He made his way down to his chest and then slowly scanned over his right arm continuing down the right side of his body. He walked around the bed to the left side and did the same. Starting out at his head and going down slowly to his chest. He gradually scanned over his left arm moving down as the alarm went off and the machine beeped loudly over and over again.

Horatio exhaled deeply looking at Calleigh and then up to Agent Cole. "They managed to implant my arm again." He said as the door opened and Joe came in seeing them all around Horatio's bed.

"What's going on?" Joe said worried heading right for Horatio.

"He's been implanted again doctor." Agent Cole said as Joe's eyes narrowed in on him.

"I thought you guys checked him out and he was clean." Joe said innocently as Agent Cole snapped back in frustration.

"We thought so too doctor!" He said almost accusingly, still scanning lower making sure to check his whole body. He exhaled deeply, "All right, I think it's under that bandage but I have no idea how they would have done that." He said looking back at Joe.

Joe's brows arched as he realized Agent's Cole insinuation and replied, "Neither do I." He replied defensively staring at him. "Step back," Joe said moving in as he removed the ace bandage and then took off the moist gauze. "Sorry Horatio," he said as he examined the wound and lightly ran his finger over the stitches. "I don't feel anything in there." He said looking back at Agent Cole. "Are you sure about this?"

Agent Cole stepped closer again with the small device and scanned over the area in question again and nothing. "What the hell?" He said confused now. "The gauze?" He questioned as Joe lifted it and looked at it shaking his head.

"Nope, nothing in the gauze or on the ace bandage." Joe said looking back at Calleigh.

Agent Cole scanned up his arm slowly then down again and Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Try the hospital bracelet," he said confidently knowing where it was now.

"Oh my god," Calleigh said in shock as Joe shook his head back and forth in disbelief.

Agent Cole scanned over his wrist and hand as the loud alarm went off and beeped repeatedly. "Son of a bitch!" He said clearly annoyed. "We have it," he said looking up at Horatio. "Do you know who put this on you?"

Horatio shook his head back and forth, "No, I was unconscious when I was first brought in."

"The nurse usually puts that on," Joe said as he moved in closer with the scissor cutting it off. He handed it to Agent Cole who examined it and slipped out a thin metal wire with a flat surface.

"Here it is," He said as he quickly dropped it into a cup of water on Horatio's table submerging it. "Oh this guy is good; I would really like to know when he managed this one. We really need to pay closer attention gentleman." He said clearly perturbed.

Horatio's jaw set as he realized the judge knew his every move. He felt his anger building again as Calleigh's eyes fixed on him and she noticed the intensity in his steel blue eyes.

Joe saw it to as he grabbed some fresh gauze and an ace bandage walking back over to Horatio's bedside.

"Hey, I'm just going to clean this up a bit and re-bandage it, ok?"

Horatio nodded, "Mm-hmm." His eyes went dull in thought as Joe pulled him out of his reverie.

"Ok, all done pal."

Horatio blinked and nodded, "Thank you Joe."

Joe nodded as his pager went off and his eyes widened as he looked down at the name rolling across the small screen. The door suddenly flew open as Cathy called out, **"Dr. Gannon we have a STAT CODE BLUE!"**

Joe was already running for the door as she held it open and left quickly after him.

Horatio felt his heart skip a beat as his worried eyes found Calleigh's. He threw the sheets off and went to get up quickly as a wave of dizziness hit him and he dropped right back down on the bed with a groan.

"Horatio what are you doing, please stay in bed." She begged moving right to his side as she kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Paco.." He muttered with his eyes still closed.

Recognition set in as Calleigh realized what he was thinking. "Horatio Paco's fine."

"Go, go check please. We just found the transmitter and Joe gets a code." He said still feeling the room spin as he spoke slowly. "Coincidence?"

"Ok, ok I'm going right now, but you stay put and Agent Cole is staying right here with you, okay." She said as Agent Cole gave her a nod and Calleigh quickly headed out the door.

Agent Reed was on her heels as she made it to the front desk to see Cathy. She waved her over and spoke quietly.

"Cathy that code just now-

"I'm not supposed to say anything Calleigh." She said looking around as the other nurses and doctors watched her.

Calleigh eyes widened, "It's Paco, isn't it?"

Cathy's eyes cast down to the floor and she nodded with a whisper, "Joe is with him now, he's back in the CCU."

Calleigh exhaled deeply and nodded, "Thank you Cathy," she said hurrying over to the open elevator as Agent Reed jumped in with her.

"It's the kid again, right?" He asked seeing Calleigh shake her head upset.

She nodded, "Yeah, its Paco." She replied as the doors opened and she headed right for the CCU. She walked up to the glass doors of the unit to see Joe and the code team all around Paco's bed working together to save the little guys life, as the security guards stopped her.

"You have to wait out here right now, they have a code they are responding to." The big man said as Calleigh nodded in understanding.

Agent Reed gave her a look, "We can go in if you want."

Calleigh shook her head watching as Joe ran from the right side of the bed to the left, working on Paco's little body.

"No, no let's just wait out here and let them do their jobs." She said in a daze still watching and now praying for little Paco.

"Horatio thinks the judge did this to him?" Agent Reed said as Calleigh tuned him out and focused on the scene before her.

_'C'mon Paco, please fight, don't you go giving up on us now.'_ She thought as tears filled her eyes and she watched Joe grab the paddles and shock him. His little body jerked and Joe did it again and again.

Calleigh felt her eyes well up with tears as she gritted her teeth and wished she could help him somehow. Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her as she watched the controlled chaos of the trauma team hard at work keeping little Paco alive.

Minutes passed quickly as Calleigh didn't move and Agent Reed watched her zone out, seeing her worry. He walked away and tapped the button in his ear contacting Agent Cole.

Minutes later, Calleigh was still completely immersed and didn't see Horatio walking towards her as she still looked through the glass doors.

He could see her eyes glossed over as she took in the scene before her. He called out softly standing right next to her, "Calleigh."

She didn't move and she didn't hear him as his right hand slid smoothly down her back making her jump as she snapped out of her trance.

"What?" She paused staring at him, "Horatio?" Her eyes widened, "Horatio, what are doing here?" She asked taken aback.

"Ssh, I'm fine, how's Paco doing." He asked quietly as she turned back to the glass doors looking through.

"I think he's better now. Joe had to shock him a few times, but I can see his heart monitor and his heart beat is good right now.

Horatio swallowed hard hearing that and nodded looking in with her as he whispered and his voice cracked, "Thank you for coming."

She turned to look up at him as he kept his own teary eyes forward and she noticed his jaw muscles flexing. Her hand soothed his left arm as she whispered, "Hey, are you ok?"

He hesitated barely audible shaking his head side to side, "No."

Calleigh couldn't believe he just admitted that to her but was happy he did. She wanted to smile knowing he was opening up to her more and sharing his deepest feelings with her but she refrained as she tried to reassure him.

"He's going to be ok, Horatio. Paco is a fighter, just like you." She said as he turned to her in awe wondering where she drew her strength from.

He nodded up and down as someone cleared his throat behind him. He turned to see Mr. Vega as his brows arched and he swallowed hard immediately looking down waiting for the inevitable.

"How, how is Paco?" He said quietly with hesitation and worry in his thick Spanish accent.

"We're waiting for the doctors to come out now." Calleigh said as Mr. Vega nodded and looked at Horatio.

Joe came through the glass sliding doors shaking his head seeing them all. His eyes went right to Horatio's and then Mr. Vega's as he walked up to them.

"Mr. Vega, Paco just had a serious complication and coded on us. His heart went into a serious arrhythmia and he flat lined for a moment but he fought and we were able to revive him. He's in critical condition but the good news is that he is somehow breathing on his own now." Joe paused giving the man a moment to absorb the information. "Do you understand what I am saying to you, Mr. Vega? We are still going to have to wait to see how he does, if he wakes up.

"I understand doctor, Thank you." Mr. Vega said sadly looking back at Horatio.

Horatio couldn't hold back anymore and felt his heart aching for the older man as he spoke low, Mr. Vega, I am sorry and if there's anything I can do-"

"I am the one who should be sorry senor," he said interrupting him, "I should have taken care of Paco a long time ago and maybe this never would have happened." He said hanging his head in sorrow, "I was angry and I am very sorry for lashing out at you senor, you did not deserve that, I was wrong. I should have done something sooner for my sobrino, he is just so mule headed sometimes." He said gritting his teeth.

Horatio shook his head with a small grin knowing Paco all too well, "What if I told you, you may still have that chance."

Mr. Vega gave Horatio a puzzled looked. "What do you mean senor?"

"I mean when Paco wakes up he is going to need help right, and family is the best help there is, wouldn't you say Mr. Vega?"

"Horatio," Joe said shaking his head warning. "We don't know if he's going to recover yet. Let's go slow and take one step at a time, ok?"

Horatio held Joe's eyes and nodded. "Ok, but I know. I know he's going to pull through and be fine."

"Si senor, Paco has always been a fighter." Mr. Vega said with a smile at Horatio walking into the CCU.

Joe's brows furrowed as he nodded, "Well, I'm glad you two are both on the same page again but I have to warn you Horatio, he is still in critical condition."

Horatio nodded, "I understand," he sighed looking through the glass door at Mr. Vega. "Thank you Joe, I appreciate everything you've done to help Paco."

"You're welcome and he's a strong kid, I'll give him that." Joe said seeing Calleigh smile and nod in agreement. Joe's eyes narrowed on Horatio as he took in a short breath and cradled his ribs unconsciously. "You doing all right there pal?"

Horatio quickly straightened, "Yes, fine thank you, why do you ask?"

Joe's eyes tightened on him and Horatio knew what was coming as Joe's pager went off and he looked down at it.

"Damn, I have to take this," he said as he turned and walked away quickly calling back over his shoulder. "All right, I'll talk to you again in a little while, I want you resting Horatio!" Joe said loudly as he turned the corner going out of sight.

"Saved by the pager," Calleigh said as Horatio gave her a grin and looked at Agent Cole seriously.

"Agent Cole, we need to talk." Horatio said as Calleigh walked over and the three of them stood off in the distant corner.

"They are going to need a place to live." Horatio said quietly and firmly holding nothing back.

Agent Cole's brows arched and he nodded, "Well, I would assume you mean here in Miami?"

Horatio held his eyes and nodded slightly as his voice went deep. "Yes, here in Miami."

Agent Cole smiled, "I was already thinking on those wave lengths lieutenant. I kinda like the little guy myself, he's quite a character." He said looking back towards the CCU. "We'll take care of it lieutenant; I'll take care of it personally." He said never breaking eye contact with Horatio.

"You'll do right by them and make sure they are well taken care of, they are giving up everything they know." He said in a low tone.

"Yes, of course I will, we will," he said with a grin at Horatio who seemed surprised at how easily he was persuaded.

"I would really appreciate that Agent Cole and I know they will too."

"I know you would and I understand. We'll take good care of them." He said reaching for his phone, "Excuse me while I make a few real-estate phone calls to my colleagues." He said walking away grinning.

Calleigh smiled at Horatio whispering for his ears only, "You are an angel."

"I wouldn't go that far," he replied looking down at the floor, his thoughts on one thing and one thing only, the judge. _'When I find him…'_ his voice faded not finishing the sentence.

Cathy came walking down the hall with an empty wheelchair heading right for them as Calleigh chuckled, "Looks like Joe wants you back in your room."

"Mm-hmm," he nodded as Cathy stopped and smiled.

"Ok, I have direct orders from Dr. Gannon to bring you right back to your room." She said walking the wheelchair right around Calleigh and directly moving it behind Horatio.

"I'm fine and I can walk, thank you Cathy." He said attempting to persuade her.

"Horatio, if you don't get in this wheelchair and let me bring you back to your room, Joe will fire me."

Horatio turned and held her eyes, "He said that to you?" His voice soft yet serious.

"Not in so many words but when Dr. Gannon gives an order, you know when he is serious about it, so please." She said waiting.

Calleigh held back her smile as Horatio nodded yes. "Ok Cathy but could I please just have five minutes with Paco?"

She sighed and smiled nodding, "Yes, of course, as long as you're going to listen and use the wheelchair that should be fine."

He nodded in acknowledgment to Cathy then turned to Calleigh making eye contact reaching out his right hand for hers. She gave him a tender tilt of her head, smiled and took his offered hand without hesitation almost blushing.

Agent Cole and the other agents looked on as she felt the blood rush into her face. _'Well, this is a first,'_ she thought as she went with him.

He looked back over to Cathy, "We'll only be five minutes," he said softly as they passed her and he led Calleigh through the glass doors still holding onto her hand."

Cathy sighed softly completely infatuated and smiled watching them walk into the CCU.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, so did any of you think of that bug, I know of only one. LOL 


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Okay this is the chapter that leads to the finale climax, the calm before the storm so to speak. Just a few more chapters left in this story and I am glad you all hung around for the long roller-coaster ride. If you don't see updates here always check in my profile or on my website for any update news. I will leave a date for anything new and for any updates to my stories. So thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouraging words. Thank you also to my loyal, dedicated, hard working beta's, that always have time for me and my long winded chapters! I appreciate you both very much, just as I appreciate all the readers as well! Thank you all!_

_Here we go..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

"You have to be tired, so why don't you rest in bed for a while." Calleigh said fussing over him nervously.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine, really and the chair feels more comfortable than the bed does," he chuckled.

Calleigh walked over to the table and poured some water into an empty cup handing it to him. "You have to drink if you don't plan on eating." She said firmly as he grinned at her.

"Yes Ma'am," he said softly taking the cup of water as he took a small sip.

"I mean it Horatio, you eat like a bird. You practically had nothing since you've been back from Colombia and I can only imagine what you ate when you were over there."

He watched her as her voice rose and he knew she was getting upset. "I'm sorry sweetheart I just don't have much of an appetite right now." He said softly hoping she would understand.

"Did you even eat in Colombia?" She snapped out as his brows rose.

He nodded up and down, "Yes, I did, Paco made sure of it." He said with half a smile and half a frown. "He loves Spaghettios and Spam," he said looking down at his hands remembering when the two of them sat eating at the old broken down table.

Calleigh nibbled on her lip watching Horatio's eyes fade away, she pulled up a chair right in front of him. She took his hands in hers and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

He quickly shook his head, "No, no, not bad, they were good memories." He said with a small grin.

Calleigh held his blue eyes as he looked down at their hands thinking. She knew he was remembering or rather reliving his ordeal and since his rescue they haven't had the opportunity to really talk. She also didn't want to push him knowing that Horatio was a very private man and he would slowly open up to her when he was ready. She remained quiet allowing Horatio the time he needed.

He swallowed and spoke softly, "He's a very brave young man."

"I know," she said with a smile. He snuck into the helicopter without our knowledge and then he insisted on going in to save you alone."

"He did what?" He said in disbelief. "How on earth did he get into the helicopter without anyone seeing him?"

Calleigh smiled and shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. There were soldiers all around too, but I do know Paco is good at making himself invisible."

"I agree." He said with a deep chuckle. He slowly relaxed back in the chair as his words began to flow easily and smoothly. "He was following me and I never even knew it. He risked his life for me at the guerrilla camp coming out of nowhere trying to convince them and distract them. He could have been killed." He said overwhelmed with guilt.

"But he wasn't Horatio. Paco is a very determined young man and I know he will pull through, you said so yourself."

Horatio nodded yes and sighed heavily letting his head relax back on the chair. Flash backs began as he watched Paco being slapped by the big guard and then he saw his little body convulsing as he was electrocuted. Horatio blinked rapidly clearing the horrible images from his mind.

"So you knew he was on the helicopter?" He asked.

"No not until he rescued Ray Jr. and brought him back to camp. We were able to rescue you because of the detailed information Paco was able to share with us. He's a smart, crafty, observant young man." She smiled.

"Ray Jr. was ok, right?" His voice dropped lower.

"Yes, he was a little shaken up but he was fine and physically unharmed. He also wanted to go back and rescue you with Paco and that's when everything happened. We told them we had to wait for first light but they didn't understand."

"So what made them change their minds?"

"Paco did," she said as Horatio's eyes widened in understanding. "He quietly disappeared after hearing you scream and by the time we realized it, he was long gone on his own private rescue mission."

Horatio relaxed his head back again as he closed his eyes and whispered, "He was captured because of me. He was trying to free my arms and…." He shook his head overwhelmed by the emotions of frustration and anger that he was unable to help Paco at that moment in time.

She leaned forward and squeezed his hands speaking softly, "And what Horatio?"

His eyes remained down, "I told him to help Liliana, I told him to free her and she grabbed him the moment he did."

"Horatio you didn't know and how could you?" She said trying to ease his guilt.

He shook his head looking down, "I should have known, I should have realized something was amiss." He said softly feeling so much grief and guilt. "Paco would be ok right now if I did."

"There was no way you could have known; you thought she was helping you but all along she was secretly working for the judge." She said as his emotionally pain filled eyes fixed on her.

His jaw set and he nodded feeling regret, "He had it all planned out and I didn't have a clue Calleigh." He said in a low angry whisper of regret.

"How did you meet her?" She asked gently allowing Horatio the opportunity to debrief if he was up to it.

He sighed softly, "I was at a road block and she was in trouble. They killed her friend supposedly and they were clearly going to rape her." He shook his head at the word and visions of John attacking Calleigh assaulted his mind. He exhaled heavily, "I had a chance to get away but I stayed and tried to help her. I struggled with one of the guerrillas and he pulled out a knife. That's how I got the cut on my side. She even picked up the gun to help me and then provided medical care afterwards." He shook his head remembering it all, "She may have saved my life yet she gave me no hint or clue that she was working for him."

"Horatio, how could anyone ever know in that kind of a situation? He had it all planned out just like you said. Even now that you are telling me it is still unimaginable to believe they could pull this off."

He nodded still guilt ridden, "I did get your message loud and clear though," he said looking into her eyes, "You brought me hope."

"I knew you received it and it was all because of Paco." She smiled focusing on Horatio's weary eyes, "C'mon, you look exhausted; let's get you to bed for a while."

He sighed heavily as he nodded yes to her and slowly rose. She stood up holding onto his hands as she moved in to give him a soft hug. There was a knock on the door as she backed off and they both looked over.

"Hello," Alexx said sticking her head in.

"Come in," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Hello Alexx," Horatio said sitting on the bed.

"How are you feeling Horatio?"

"Fine thank you Alexx." He said as Calleigh yawned.

"Honey, are you getting any sleep?" She asked concerned.

Calleigh nodded, "Yes, I sleep when he sleeps," she chuckled.

"Which is never," Alexx smirked, "Then you aren't getting any sleep at all baby girl." She said as they laughed.

Calleigh's cell phone rang. Her smile quickly faded seeing, 'Out of area' on the caller ID. Horatio immediately noticed Calleighs whole demeanor changed.

"Calleigh answer that please." He said already knowing who it was just by her initial reaction.

She pursed her lips and nodded as Alexx gave Horatio a questioning look.

"Duquesne," She said answering.

"I'm impressed you found my transmitter detective." The cold voice said as every hair on Calleigh's body stood on end.

"Yes _we_ did, is that why you're calling? What is it you want?" She snapped as Horatio caught her attention shaking his head at her.

"Ah, but I do love your tough, feminine attitude detective. In fact, I'm planning to be the one to change all of that for you," his low deep chuckle sent chills down Calleigh's spine. "You won't be so tough when I get a hold of you and teach you some manners."

Calleigh gritted her teeth seething in anger biting her tongue barely containing herself.

"When you least expect it, _beautiful._" He said mockingly, catching her completely off guard as her mouth opened and her eyes narrowed in disgust. _'Son of a bitch, he heard us talking.'_

"Calleigh." Horatio said seeing her response as he reached his hand out for the phone, "Please, give it to me now."

"Yes _sweetheart_, do give the good lieutenant the phone. He does seem to care for you an awful lot, beautiful." He laughed repeating Horatio's words to her knowing he was annoying the hell out of her, as she remained quiet.

She bit her lip and growled, "You are not going to get away with this."

"Hmmm, well now brave one is that your intellect talking or your anger? Now do be careful how you answer that, _sweetheart_." He taunted again getting to her.

She snapped, "That's a Miami Dade police officer talking."

He laughed deeply into the phone as Calleigh fumed turning red in the cheeks as Horatio wondered what he just said to her.

"Put him on, _sweetheart_, put him on right now." He growled as Calleigh's rage built and she wanted to scream into the phone at him. Hell, she wanted to pull her gun and pump him full of lead.

"Hang on!" She snapped as she handed Horatio the phone.

The door opened. Calleigh quickly went for her gun to see Frank and Joe walk in. She breathed a sigh of relief as Horatio began talking.

"I'm here." He said bringing the phone up to his right ear as his eyes fixed on her.

"Good work lieutenant, you found the bug, I'm impressed by having such a formidable opponent."

"Well I'm just full of surprises judge."

"So am I lieutenant, so am I, and you should really be more careful," he said goading him. "I just promised your detective, or should I say your lover lieutenant, that she will feel my wrath when she least expects it."

Horatio's jaw set and he sat up more as his anger started out in a slow simmer but was rising very quickly to a boiling point. The judge was pushing all the right buttons as he mocked and taunted in his cold heartless tone.

His voice didn't waver as he calmly continued, "And I promise you she won't be enjoying herself either. There are in fact worst things than dying lieutenant, as I am sure you are well aware of. I think I shall take great pleasure in teaching her all about them. I think I'll teach her what _rape really is_." His voice went ice cold as he emphasized his words.

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed and tightened, "What do you want?" He said through clenched teeth as his heart beat increased and his blood boiled. Just to hear that word, _'Rape'_ Just the thought of another man's hands on her, someone doing her harm, was enough to make his blood rush into his head as his face reddened in fury. His mind flashed again and again on John Hagen.

"Tomorrow, noon, be ready for my instructions. I want my son returned to me and you will do everything I say or the child will die. Make sure things go accordingly or a lot of innocent people will die, and you will be responsible lieutenant. Also, keep in mind that I am watching you and I know your every move, don't think at this point in the game you're going to catch me. Just do what I say and everything will work out, I will give you the code to disable the microchip and you can save your precious little runt."

Horatio's eyes tightened, "How do I know I can trust you this time?"

He laughed coldly, "You don't!"

"Where?" Horatio replied quickly.

"Just be ready, noon tomorrow, I will call with instructions for you."

"Fine then, tomorrow noon, I'll be ready and waiting."

"Do try to get some sleep lieutenant; _you_ are going to need it." He laughed.

"Well where you're going, sleep is going to be the least of your worries," he said, thinking _straight to hell_.

This touched a nerve as the judge's voice dropped an octave "Be careful lieutenant, you have been a worthy adversary until now but I can still hurt you and more easily than you know. Perhaps you need another example of just how far my reach extends?"

Horatio exhaled trying to remain calm, "I already know what you are capable of, you have nothing to prove to me and no one else needs to get hurt. Let's just finish this tomorrow once and for all."

He chuckled, "Smart decision lieutenant, maybe you're not a fool after all. So be it then, I look forward to… seeing you tomorrow. I'll be in touch and be aware lieutenant; I'll be watching you so don't do anything stupid or you will be very sorry, very sorry indeed." He laughed as he hung up.

Horatio closed the phone and handed it back to Calleigh. "Is Agent Cole still here?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him outside H," Frank said opening the door as he called out to Agent Cole.

Horatio slowly got off the bed guarding his ribs catching a concerned look from Calleigh. He walked over to the window lost in thought as Agent Cole came walking in.

"Lieutenant?"

"Did you get all that?" Horatio asked turning to him.

"Yes but we were unable to trace it, he's on a cell phone not a land-line."

"You weren't able to get proximity at all?"

"No, he's too smart for that and he knows our methods of operation."

"Any luck on finding Agent Brooks?"

Agent Cole exhaled heavily, "No, none. He seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I have all my agents out searching for him on a priority one alert and so far they've come up empty handed. I have a bad feeling about this one."

Horatio nodded in thought and spoke in an even tone, "He'll kill him."

Agent Cole's brows furrowed as he growled, "What? What do you mean?"

"He'll kill him. He doesn't need him anymore and he's a liability." Horatio said as his eyes slid over to Calleigh's. "The judge already knows that Agent Brooks is a wanted man, he'll kill him and get rid of the body so we won't find it. He'll clean up his own mess and tie up any loose ends. He'll burn the body, most likely, that has been his MO from the start."

Calleigh exhaled and shook her head, "He's going to kill the one person who can help us out. We have to do something." She said frustrated.

"We are doing everything we possibly can." Agent Cole said, "We are just going to have to wait for noon tomorrow and see what his plans are when he contacts Horatio again."

"What about his son, did you get a chance to take care of his release?" Horatio said to Agent Cole.

He nodded, "Yes, it is all taken care of and we are on standby until we find out what this lunatic has planned. I'll be transporting Mr. Sanchez myself tomorrow if this all pans out."

"Ok Agent Cole, I think were all set, thank you for all of your help."

"I wish you could be thanking me for finding that bastard!"

"So do I Agent Cole, So do I." Horatio said as Agent Cole turned and left.

"So what do we do now, what about Paco and the microchip?" Calleigh said as Horatio nodded.

"Frank I want you to go with the feds tomorrow and pick up his son at the prison. I don't want any mix ups at this stage in the game."

"Sure H, no problem, but do you really think you can trust this guy Ratner to keep his word?" Frank said with a hand on his hip. "So far he's done everything he said he wouldn't and I don't think he's about to change that now."

"No, I know I can't, which is why I want all the bases covered for tomorrow Frank. You understand?"

The big man nodded, "You can count on me H. I'll make sure things go smoothly at the prison and during transportation.

"Thank you Frank." He replied with a sigh.

III

Alexx and Frank left as nightfall was upon them. Horatio stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking out the window focusing on the city lights of Miami. His eyes narrowed and tightened from time to time as Calleigh observed wondering what he was thinking. He didn't say a word he just stared out in deep thought as she walked up behind him and whispered,

"Hey, why don't you lie down for a while and try to get some rest."

"I won't be able to rest until this is over and Paco is safe, Calleigh." He replied softly.

"I can help you relax," She said with a small smile standing behind him as she soothingly rubbed her hand up and down his back.

He slowly turned into her and let his body lean back against the window sill. His lips barely curved up as he held her eyes and whispered, "Thank you sweetheart but, I'm fine." His right hand lifted to her face, as he gently caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb and she immediately closed her eyes to the softness of his touch.

Her head tilted into his hand more as he cupped her face and slowly pulled her against his chest. She sighed in exhaustion relaxing her head against his body, as he wrapped his left arm around her and his right hand lightly stroked her silky hair.

He felt her meld right into him as she let herself relax against his strong frame. He smiled hearing her soft contented moan as she finally settled down with him and went limp.

His arms tightened possessively keeping her close, as she embraced him backed and he softly kissed the top of her head, letting his head rest lightly against hers with a subtle moan.

His smoky voice flowed down over her, "I think you are exhausted and should get some sleep now, ok?" He said stroking her back up and down with the palm of his hand.

Calleigh smiled against his chest, "Well I think you should get some rest too handsome."

He chuckled as she looked up at him. "Why don't you take the bed tonight?"

Her eyes widened at him, "Horatio, it's your bed and let me remind you, you belong in it."

"That is not my bed sweetheart, but, if it was, then you belong in it as well." He grinned as she chuckled.

"Do you think we'll both fit?" She questioned with a mischievous grin.

His smile grew wider and wider knowing how bad she wanted to just lay with him. He felt the exact same thing, needing to feel her against him, needing to feel her closeness. He nodded, "Well we won't know if we don't try, right?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile. The door opened as she pulled back and almost pulled her gun on Joe.

Horatio shook his head knowing that Calleigh was walking a tight line ready to go over the edge. She needed a break from all of this and Horatio knew what he needed to do to help his bullet girl relax.

"Whoa," Joe said raising both hands up as Calleigh let her shoulders sag in relief. "I should have knocked, sorry." He said holding her gaze.

She nodded, "Yeah, you should have," she snapped and then exhaled heavily letting her eyes close. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, I just—"

"You're just exhausted and this madman has you on edge." Joe snapped right back at her shaking his head back and forth. "Anyway I thought you two would be sleeping by now.

"So did I," Calleigh said as Horatio's brows arched.

Joe gave him a questioning look, "Cathy said you needed to speak with me? Is everything all right Horatio?"

He nodded, "Yes, I just wanted to talk to you about Paco and what we need to do to assure everyone's safety tomorrow."

"Ok," Joe said pulling up a chair as he and Calleigh sat down both looking toward Horatio, who was still standing. He leaned his weight back against the window sill.

"Do you feel secure in removing that microchip from his arm once we get the disarming code?"

Joe nodded, "I'm very confident that I can do it right now. It's only going to take a minute for me to remove the device and I think I can even safely manage it without the code."

Horatio shook his head, "No Joe, one wrong move and that chip will explode and take Paco and you with it."

"Ok," Joe said as his eyes widened at that thought. "Well then yes, I feel it won't be a problem once you give us the code."

"All right, you are going to have to put him in a private room again and the bomb squad will set up around him. That's how you are going to have to work tomorrow and I'm sorry about that. It's the only way to assure everyone's safety. The bomb squad will be in the room with a special container to confine the chip just in case it explodes or is detonated after the fact. Everything they do will keep you and Paco safe from harm, I just wanted to explain why it had to be done this way."

Joe exhaled heavily, "I appreciate that Horatio, especially since I've never worked around a bomb before." Joe ran a slow hand through his hair as it bounced back into place, "Do you mind me asking you a question Horatio?"

"No, go ahead."

"How the hell do you know so much about bombs anyway?"

Horatio snorted a laugh looking down, "I um, I use to work on the bomb squad."

Joe's eyes widened, "Oh, why didn't you just say so," he smiled not surprised by this revelation at all, as he looked over to Calleigh who was fast asleep. "Ok, is there anything else I need to know, because I'm going to let you two get some sleep now?" He nodded his head over toward Calleigh.

"Just know that we'll call you, and the moment we do you should be ready to open his arm and remove that chip. Time will be of the essence, the quicker you get it done the better, you understand?"

Joe nodded, "Absolutely. I'll be standing by for your phone call. I'll make sure Paco is safe." Joe stood up with a tired groan, "Now, I'm heading home but will be back in a few hours to check you out in the morning. I just don't plan on letting you leave in your present condition."

Horatio nodded, "Joe, I'm fine and I will be leaving tomorrow, Paco's life depends on it. So forget the examination and just let things be for now."

"Nuh-uh, pal. You get the full treatment first thing in the morning. Maybe I'll tape you up tighter so you can move around more; it may make things easier for you. I just want to help you and make you as comfortable as possible Horatio. Trust me, once you start moving around, you are going to feel it, really feel it. So, I'll see you both first thing in the morning, have a good night."

"You too Joe," Horatio nodded, "Good night and thank you." He said as Joe walked out of the room.

Horatio's head tilted as he watched the beautiful blonde before him wishing he could help ease her mental suffering. He walked over to her chair and whispered softly putting his hand on hers, "Calleigh, sweetheart."

Her eyes snapped opened as she looked all around, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened Horatio."

He smiled and his voice soothed her, "You fell asleep, that's what happens when you're exhausted. C'mon, come with me." He said taking her hand as she stood up and he led her over to the bedside. "Hop on," he said as she gave him a look.

"Not without you beside me handsome." She rasped totally done in mentally and physically.

He nodded, "You know it beautiful, now lay back and relax, I'll be with you in a second, Okay?"

She hummed with closed eyes as she lowered herself back and settled in for the evening. "Mm-hmm."

He smiled as he moved to the foot of the bed and slowly took off one shoe and then the other, making her more comfortable. He let his hands softly massage one foot at a time as she moaned low in total relaxation and her head sunk down against the pillow. She murmured, "Come lay with me please," as he stopped and moved to the left side of the bed.

He slid on as Calleigh felt him next to her and quickly wrapped her right arm around his midsection making him groan.

Her head snapped up, "Oh god, I'm sorry; maybe this is a bad idea—"

"Ssh, no, I'm fine, close your eyes sweetheart." He said hanging on to her arm as it still rested across his midsection.

She snuggled against him as her head rested on his chest and her warm breath covered his neck making his skin tingle. She moaned low feeling his arms slowly embrace her and hold her close as she quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Horatio smiled feeling her against him, feeling her breath go even and her body go limp, as she finally drifted off. He let out a heavy breath closing his eyes reveling in her as she shifted and her leg lifted right over his just like it always did.

He smiled feeling that very familiar tingle that only she could cause in him. Since they have been together her leg always seemed to cause this unintentional effect on him. He grinned as he felt himself tighten and turned his head to the right to inhale her wonderful vanilla scented hair that just made matters worse. He shifted just a bit as she moaned low, "Am I hurting you?"

He smiled instantly forgetting everything but her at the moment. She felt so warm against him, so soft, so right, as he whispered and kissed her forehead, "No, sleep beautiful, everything's fine now with you in my arms."

"Mmmm," She snuggled in closer as she moaned softly, "Sleep with the angels my love."

He smiled as his heart swelled and he whispered, "I am sweetheart, I am."

III

The morning sunlight flooded the room causing Horatio to close his eyes the moment he opened them. He squinted, peeking through tiny slits as his eyes adjusted slowly to the light and he finally opened them fully again. '_It's morning, already, I actually slept?_' he silently questioned himself.

A very familiar scent filled his nostrils and he inhaled softly and smelled her remembering last night. He turned his head to the right into a full head of blond splayed out hair. He grinned as his right hand came around her head to gently remove the strands from her face. He froze a moment overwhelmed by his feelings as he stared at the blond angel before him. Her full lips were curved up just a bit and her face so relaxed and serene that it made him feel that inner peace that only she could bestow upon his restless soul. He sighed softly caressing his fingers over her silky skin missing her so very much, as he reacquainted himself with all of her beauty.

The door opened as Joe walked with a huge grin on his face seeing them sleeping together.

Horatio put his left hand up as Joe stepped around to the left side of the bed remaining quiet. His eyes glued to the blond beauty sleeping in Horatio's arms so peacefully. Joe stared as he scanned her beautiful features, her full lips curved just a bit and closed, her eyes closed lightly as the look of serenity on her face just pulled him into a dazed state.

Horatio watched Joe's smile widen and a ting of jealously coursed through him. His eyes narrowed on him for a moment but he quickly realized her beauty was enough to captivate any man, as he let Joe slide.

"Good morning," Horatio rasped low pulling a stunned Joe from his Calleigh trance.

Joe completely lost his train of thought as he stuttered back, "I um, you, good, good morning." He whispered blinking back his shock that he just did that, and right in front of Horatio.

Horatio nodded in understanding as he whispered, "How about you come back in a little while? She hasn't had much sleep and I don't want to disturb her right now."

Joe nodded up and down with a grin whispering, "I'll be back and don't think you're getting away without your exam pal," he said as he quietly opened the door and left grinning.

Horatio held back his chuckle as he tightened his right arm around Calleigh and held her closer. His eyes closed again but he stirred when he felt her leg tighten around his more. His eyes opened as she moaned low and he smiled feeling her hand softly slid against his chest, as it suddenly slid lower.

His eyes widened as he shifted quickly catching her right hand and stopping its descent. He gasped low thinking she was in a deep sleep and probably had no idea of where her hand was heading, '_Or did she_?' He almost coughed at the thought and quietly tried to clear his parched throat without waking her. He turned to the right to see her eyes flutter open to him.

"Mmm, I miss you," she said softly as her eyes suddenly opened wide and she lifted her head. "Where in the hospital," she said taken aback as he smiled and she shifted nervously putting all her weight on her right hand that rested on his midsection.

"Ahhh, Calleigh…." He gasped as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Horatio, oh god, I'm sorry," she said quickly removing it. She leaned over him as his eyes opened feeling her soft hand cup his cheek. "Are you ok, are you all right?" She asked quickly in a panic looking right into his eyes.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I'm ok," he grinned as he leaned up just a bit straining his neck and planted a quick soft kiss smack on her lips, letting his head fall back down into the pillow with a moan.

She smiled with a chuckle and slowly lowered her lips to his teasingly, gently brushing lightly across them as she pressed softly, lingering and pulled back, "Good morning," she smiled.

"Mmmm, Good morning indeed." His voice rumbled low, did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh, I actually slept; I mean I haven't sl…." She let her words trail off as she realized a bit too late how easily she just gave herself away.

"I understand," he said quietly, recognizing the fact she wasn't getting much sleep. He knew the past few days had taken its toll on Calleigh: beginning with his abduction, than John's attack on her, the rescue mission, and now the final showdown with the judge.

Calleigh slowly sat up and hopped off the bed stretching as Horatio watched her dig into her duffel bag. She grabbed a few things and strolled into the bathroom, "I'll be right out." She said with a chuckle holding up her toothbrush.

"Ok," he said, sitting up as he gingerly moved his stiff, bruised body around just a bit to loosen it up.

The door opened as Joe walked in with Cathy right behind him.

"Well I'm glad to see you're up and awake now," he smiled.

"Where's Calleigh?" Cathy asked looking around as the bathroom door opened.

"Right here," She said fixing her hair into a neat ponytail with the scrunchy. "Good morning." She smiled.

Joe walked around to the left side of Horatio's bed and held his eyes. "Ok, I need you to lie back down please."

Horatio look over at Calleigh and back to Joe, "Um, how about you cut this off me so I can take another shower."

"How about not," Joe said shaking his head side to side as his one brow arched up. "Lay back, c'mon."

Horatio sighed and laid back on the bed as Joe began palpating and examining his wounds and cuts.

Cathy smiled down at Horatio, "You doing ok?"

"Mm-hmm, fine, thank you." He replied as Joe pressed and Horatio gasped out in pain.

Joe gave him a curious look and kept feeling around as he lifted his head to Cathy. "Hand me the medical scissors please."

"You're cutting it off," Horatio wheezed in pain as Joe nodded.

"Yes, I need to see what's going on underneath here."

"Good, then let me take a shower before you go and bandage me up again."

"Well see," Joe said, putting the scissors under the bandage as he cut it off. He opened the bandage as Cathy slipped it out from under him. He examined him thoroughly and nodded putting his hand out to a wincing Horatio. "You ok pal?"

"Yes." He said grimacing clearly in pain.

Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest knowing he was lying and watched his facial expressions as Joe poked and prodded.

"Forget about that shower Horatio, you're already dealing with more pain than you can bear right now and I don't want you putting any more strain on your ribs."

"I'm fine and—" His breath caught as he froze closing his eyes feeling a sudden sharp pain rip right through him as Joe completed his exam.

"Ok, that about sums it up for you now. No shower. Do you think you can sit up for a while?" Joe asked seeing Horatio's jaw tighten.

"Yes," He groaned as Joe put his left hand out and helped him up with his right hand on his shoulder supporting him.

Horatio took in a quick breath as he allowed Joe to help him into a sitting position.

"This might be a little uncomfortable; I'm making it tighter this time. All you're moving around loosens it right up so this should help keep everything neatly packaged until you get back here."

Horatio's brows arched at his statement and he looked over to Calleigh who gave him a smirk.

Joe wrapped the ace bandage around Horatio's taped ribs, as Cathy helped passing the large roll back to him each time he went around. Joe pulled it pretty tight as Horatio moaned and leaned back on his right arm closing his eyes willing the pain to go away.

"I think, that's tight enough," he gasped reacting to his extreme discomfort.

"Take a deep breath for me," Joe said and Horatio complied with the request. "Are you having difficulty breathing?"

"No, it just feels tight, too tight and I can hardly move." Horatio shook his head back and forth, "I feel like I'm in a cast! This is going to be a problem; I need to be able to move around today Joe."

"You'll be fine, trust me, okay. It will loosen up."

Horatio sighed, "All right, you're the doctor."

Joe lifted his head with a wry smile, "Well I'm glad he finally figured that out after what, a year now?" He chuckled as Calleigh laughed.

"A year and almost five months." She said as Horatio couldn't help but grin.

"Ok, you're all set and I want you back here tonight, understood?" Joe said as he finished up.

Horatio didn't respond as Joe looked over at Calleigh questioning, "He is coming back here, right?" He said as his voice rose just a tad.

"We'll see," Horatio said, looking down as Joe crossed his arms on his broad chest and his one brow arched high.

His voice went deep, "We'll see? What the hell kind of answer is that?" Joe stared intently as Horatio met his gaze.

"I'm fine Joe; you helped me and did all you could, so what's the difference if I sleep it off at home now." Horatio said defiantly.

"The difference is you need to be monitored until that fluid clears from your lungs. The difference is you need daily checks on your wound to make sure the infection clears and should I even mention the ribs again? Your ribs need to be taped and re-taped, so I need you here where I can keep an eye on your progress, that's my job so let me do it!"

Horatio exhaled heavily as his hand slid over the new bandaged and he nodded in frustration, "Fine, fine, I'll come back," he said as he tried to stand up. The new bandage constricted around Horatio's ribs and his natural instinct was to reach protectively for the injured area.

"Whoa, you all right?" Joe said grabbing onto him.

"I'm fine," he growled annoyed and in pain as he steadied himself awkwardly.

Joe's brow rose as he shook his head, "Cathy give him three Tylenol and a few ice packs to numb him up and I want to check that again right before you leave, all right?"

Horatio's eyes locked onto Joe's, "All right," he sighed in defeat, as Joe gave Calleigh a grin and headed out of the room with Cathy in tow.

Calleigh walked over to Horatio who was heading for the bathroom, "Can I help you with anything?" She asked softly.

"No, no I'm fine, thank you sweetheart." He said going in, as Calleigh quickly grabbed some clothes for him knowing he forgot. He opened the door a second later shaking his head back and forth at her.

She grinned as she nonchalantly held the hanger out to him and he took it laughing quietly.

"Thank you beautiful." His voice rumbled deeply.

"Anytime handsome," she replied smiling.

III

Calleigh and Horatio were both dressed and ready in no time. They both sat impatiently in the cushioned chairs waiting for the judge to call. He watched Calleigh's eyes go dull as she zoned out on him.

"Deep thoughts," he asked as she nodded.

"Please just be careful today. I have a bad feeling about this and I already know we can't trust him."

Horatio leaned forward in the chair towards her, taking her two hands in his, as he looked her in the eyes. "No, we can't trust him and we know that already, so that's half the battle, right?" He nodded focusing on her worried eyes, "It will work out Calleigh everything will be fine."

She held his eyes and shook her head from side to side. "I heard what you said to him, Horatio; we all did on the intercom at the nurse's station."

Horatio's brows furrowed as he shook his head trying to remember, "What did I say that has you so concerned?"

Calleigh inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "You said you would make a trade, you for Paco. Your life, for his."

Horatio's eyes cast downward as he nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry you heard that but I thought my chances would be a lot better than Paco's. I can handle myself and if I knew Paco was unharmed and safe, then I could take the judge down and not have to worry about who he is using as bait."

"I know what you were thinking but what about you, Horatio? Believe it or not you matter very much to all of us, especially me." She said softly as her voice trembled, "If, if you- I can't Horatio…." She let her words trail of as she got choked up.

He squeezed her hands softly, "Hey, c'mon now, I don't want you thinking about that, all right, please Calleigh. I need you to be positive and strong right now; I need the bright and positive Calleigh that I know and love so very much." He paused holding her eyes as his voice dropped lower, "The one who has hope beyond all hope, the one who brightens my days and dazzles my nights." He gave her a small grin, "The one true light of goodness in my life that makes it all worthwhile." He whispered as her eyes welled up.

She nodded, "I'm not leaving your side today, ok, promise me Horatio, promise me?"

"If it's up to me, then I promise you. But Calleigh, I don't know what his plans are so that's something that is very difficult for me to do."

"I don't like this, I don't!" She said getting up as her hands slipped out of his and she threw them into the air in complete frustration. "This is all wrong!" She said as she began pacing back and forth agonizing about the upcoming showdown with the judge. "We can't trust him Horatio, who knows what he even has planned for you."

He let his voice drop lower, "It's going to be okay and we are going to get through this, Calleigh."

She turned to him, "I wish I could be as confident as you. I wish I had an ounce of your patience and stamina."

"You do," he said as he stood up and walked right up behind her. He wrapped her up in a loving embrace holding her in his arms from behind. She put her hands over his and hung on with her eyes closed as her phone rang.

They both broke apart and Calleigh looked at the caller ID sighing in relief. 'Tripp'

She opened the phone answering, "Duquesne,"

"Hey Calleigh, any word yet?"

"No, nothing yet Frank but as soon as we know, you'll know, okay?"

"Ok Cal, I'm on my way there now, so I'll see you in a bit." He said hanging up as the door opened and Agent Cole walked in with Agent Reed and Agent Lee.

He nodded, "Good morning."

Calleigh and Horatio replied with a nod, "Morning."

"Lieutenant, did he contact you yet?" Agent Cole asked.

"No not yet." Horatio said as Eric and Ryan walked in heading over to Calleigh as they said hello.

Calleigh's cell went off again and she turned her hand to read the caller ID, 'Out of area.' She looked at Horatio and nodded, "I think it's him."

"Ok, answer it and don't let him provoke you." He replied moving closer to her, as everyone remained quiet.

"Duquesne." She answered as Horatio leaned in listening.

"I am beginning to like the sound of your sweet southern voice always answering the phone. I'm sure the good lieutenant loves that sweet southern accent when he's fucking you in bed right?" He said firing off the first round from the get go as Horatio shook his head listening in near her ear.

Calleigh remained calm as she replied, "Is there something I can do for you Judge Ratner?"

He laughed, "Oh, there is going to be _plenty you are_ going to do for me, if you get my drift beautiful." He chuckled making Horatio's blood boil.

Calleigh gritted her teeth, knowing she put her foot right in her mouth for that one.

"Put him on detective and stop playing games with me." He said calmly.

Calleigh handed Horatio the phone as he walked over towards the window. Agent Cole put his finger to his ear piece and motioned with his hand to Horatio. He mouthed the words, _'Keep him talking we are getting proximity now.' _

Horatio nodded, "I'm here, what are your demands."

"Hmm, my demands, I rather like that," he chuckled. "My demands are for you to release my son and bring him to Grove Key Marina Bay, let's say, by 12 noon, shall we?"

"It's already eleven o'clock now, how do you expect us to get him there by twelve noon?" Horatio said hoping to keep him talking a little longer.

"By magic lieutenant," he chuckled, "You are very good at making things appear and disappear, so why don't you make this happen too lieutenant. I think we have an understanding, yes?"

"Yes, but you have to give me more time than—"

"I don't have to give you anything!" He snapped out angrily, "In fact, your tone tells me that maybe I need to give you another lesson."

"No, no, I understand and I'll make it happen." He said with narrowing eyes as Agent Cole nodded his head up and down at him.

"Good, good, you do just that lieutenant and you may actually save the little runts life. I'll be talking with you soon and please don't insult my intelligence again by trying to trace the call. Did you really think I didn't know you would try to follow me yesterday?" He snorted a laugh, "Really lieutenant, of all people to help you and you chose the feds," He laughed, "They don't have a clue where their heads are and I was able to lose them very easily. So just forget about the trace because you'll never find me." He said smugly with a chuckle as he hung up.

Horatio closed the phone and looked at Agent Cole, "Do we have him?" He unconsciously began rubbing at his ribs.

"This is impossible," Agent Cole growled. "If this proximity is right, then he's out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Horatio's eyes tightened in thought as Calleigh watched him process the situation. Recognition set in as he nodded continually clenching his jaw and snorting a cold laugh, "Of course, that's why he said we'll never find him." He exhaled deeply thinking it through. "He wants us to bring his son to Grove Key Marina. Now it's all making sense. He's on a boat in the middle of the ocean and the judge is untouchable to us."

"What do you mean untouchable, why?" Agent Cole growled, "Hell, let's just call the Coast Guard in and get a few choppers and fast response patrol boats on him."

Horatio shook his head no anger throbbing throughout his entire body. "We can't, he's in international waters and we can't touch him while he's there."

Calleigh shook her head, "No! No, there has to be a way, what are we missing?" She said upset as Horatio walked toward the window thinking aloud.

"The Coast Guard can't touch him; he's not in Florida waters." He paused in disbelief, "He had this all planned out. Get his son and head right back to Colombia where he is safe and out of everyone's jurisdiction. He can live like a king there and pay off as many of the militia and government officials he needs to." He exhaled heavily in disgust.

"He's going to get away with this! Is that what you are telling me?" Agent Cole snapped infuriated.

"No, what I am telling you is that we can't touch him in international waters, but we'll find a way. We'll find a way." He said repeating the words in a threatening tone looking back over to Agent Cole. "Ok, let's get a move on. Head on over to the correctional facility and get his son over to Grove Key Marina Bay by noon. Call me on Calleigh's phone and update me when you pick him up. We'll meet you over there."

Agent Cole just stared at Horatio, "I'm not letting this bastard get away with this! He killed a good man, a family man, who also happened to be my friend. You can bet your ass he's going to pay."

Horatio nodded sympathetically, "I know and I understand Agent Cole, we'll figure something out but in the meantime, I need you to pick up his son and get him there on time, all right?"

He nodded yes, "I'll call you when we pick him up." He said gritting his teeth as he turned to his men and Frank, "Let's go!" He said as they all headed out."

Horatio whispered to Eric who was close by, "I need you to keep a close eye on her today, understood?"

Eric held his intense blue eyes and nodded yes as Calleigh walked over, wondering what they were whispering about.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at them both and they looked away. She knew something was up as she questioned Horatio, "I want to know what you're game plan is because I'm going to be with you watching your back."

Horatio nodded acknowledging Calleigh, "Eric, Ryan, I need everything you two can find out on Florida jurisdiction and international water affairs. And gentleman, I need it ASAP, all right, get going." He said with a nod.

"Ok, H, were on it and we'll call you in a little while." Eric said heading out of the room with Ryan.

"Talk to me Horatio, why do you have that look that tells me trouble is coming."

"C'mon, sit down a moment and brainstorm with me." He said taking her by the hand.

"Horatio, I mean it! Stop treating me like a child." She snapped out pulling away from him.

He nodded knowing she was right but he was worried the judge had something planned like grabbing her. He was trying to insure her safety and make sure she was protected today as his voice dropped low, "Listen to me for a moment, ok. I need your expertise on this Calleigh; I need my ballistics expert, okay?" He said softly trying to calm her down.

She gathered herself breathing deeply as she nodded in understanding, "Okay, okay but you had better be straight with me Horatio, I mean it." She said firmly.

"Okay, I will, I give you my word," he said holding her fierce emerald eyes.

"What do you think he is up to?" She asked calmly.

"We'll, so far he has been very meticulous and I am sure he's thought this through very carefully. How can we catch him and make it legal. Where's the flaw I am missing right now?" He said as his eyes tightened in thought and drifted far away.

Calleigh knew he was in deep thought as she looked up at the ceiling thinking, _'There has to be a way, but how?' _

The door opened as Joe walked in and Horatio shook his head back and forth, already annoyed and frustrated he growled low, "I'm fine and we are leaving."

Joe's brows arched up high, as he looked at Calleigh and she nodded, "He's okay Joe," she said reassuring him hoping he would let it slide seeing Horatio's mood.

"Oh, ok, so you're both doctors now, I see." He said sarcastically not letting it slide at all.

Horatio got up and headed towards the window trying to think, trying to concentrate on any small crack in the judges plans. '_How does he plan on making this exchange?'_ he thought, knowing if he came into Florida waters he would be arrested on the spot.

Calleigh walked closer to Joe, "So expect a call from us in a little while. We'll give you the okay to go ahead with the procedure."

Joe nodded and whispered low to her, "Is he going to be all right?"

She smiled, "Yes, he is just trying to get inside the judge's head, ya know?"

Joe's brows furrowed, "Oh, um, ok I guess." He said looking back over to Horatio at the window who seemed oblivious to everything around him. "Calleigh, if he experiences any breathing difficulties I need him back here asap, okay? Between his ribs and his lungs, we really need to be careful."

She nodded with a small smile, "Okay Joe, I understand."

Joe smiled and walked up behind Horatio clearing his throat, "Aherm"

Horatio exhaled and turned, as his intense blue eyes pierced right through Joe.

Joe looked down and put his hand out, "Horatio, I just wanted, to um, wish you luck." He said hesitantly.

Horatio couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips as he reached his hand out and shook Joe's mellowing a bit. "Thank you Joe," he said softly.

Joe smiled, "You be careful, okay?"

"Always." He nodded. "I appreciate you taking on this case Joe and sticking with Paco even though you knew the risks." He paused looking down as his voice dropped to barely a whisper, "Will you um, do me a favor and… and, take good care of Paco please." It wasn't what he said, but it was the rawness of emotion expressed in his words that drew Joe in.

He patted his right arm seeing the real man behind the badge, "You bet pal, you bet. You just get back here safe and sound because Paco needs you a lot more than me, okay." He said as his smile widened and his dimples showed.

Horatio's head bobbed up and down repeatedly, "Yes doctor, I plan on it."

"Okay," Joe said letting go of Horatio's right hand as he turned to leave. "That goes for you too, okay Calleigh," he said walking passed her slowly.

"Yes sir, Doctor Gannon," she chuckled as Joe shook his head and waved leaving the room.

"That was nice of him huh." Calleigh said looking at Horatio. "He's a very compassionate person."

"Yes, that was nice of him and I know I can count on Joe to take care of Paco, he's a talented caring physician. I um, I almost took his head off huh?" He said embarrassed looking down.

Calleigh chuckled and walked up to him, "I know I saw that look in your eyes when you turned towards him."

Horatio lifted his head as his eyes locked onto hers for a long moment as his voice finally surfaced, "Are you ready?"

She smiled, "Almost, just one more thing I need to do, hang on a sec," she said heading to the closet as she retrieved a few personal items of his from her duffel bag. She closed the closet and walked back over to him. "I think you're missing a few important items handsome," she said slowly handing him his gun and gold badge."

His jaw set as he looked down at the items being transferred from her hands into his. He swallowed hard as his eyes came back up to hers and he whispered, "Thank you Calleigh."

"You're welcome," she said smiling, as she continued to hold something behind her back.

He slipped his holster on to his right hip locking it into place. He clipped his badge onto his left, adjusting it as he exhaled and his hands went comfortably to his hips.

She smiled with a raised brow and he tilted his head at her curiously, "What?" He asked with narrowing eyes.

She took her right hand out from behind her back and handed him his sunglass smiling, "Never leave home without them," she chuckled.

He smiled and shyly looked down, "Well, with you by my side, I don't think I ever will."

"Yep, and that's a fact." She said smiling, as he grinned at her and stepped closer. Calleigh froze in place as he lifted her chin and planted a very soft kiss on her full beautiful lips.

"Thank you, for everything beautiful," he whispered as he pulled back holding her gaze.

She smiled, "You're welcome, handsome," she said giving him a soft hug as she slowly backed away. "Now, we're ready, right? Locked and loaded," She said with a huge smile to him.

He nodded as he slowly slipped on his sunglasses, "Yes ma'am." He said, looking back up at her with his sunglasses of justice on, "Locked, and loaded." He said, heading for the door as he held it open for her.

* * *

Okay, so let me hear what you thought of that, I'm listening. 

And how sweet is our Calleigh, remembering Horatio's Gun, Badge and SOJ's! LOL

Okay, next Chapter is the climax and remember I said the Unexpected will happen. Consider yourself warned! LOL


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Okay everyone, this is it, the climax you have all been waiting for. Just remember, I did warn you all and tell you this would be unexpected, so read very, very carefully as you go and maybe, just maybe you will be the one to figure it all out. Thank you all as always for the wonderful reviews and feedback, I absolutely love it. Thank you to my beta's for all their hard work as always and without further adieu I give you the Climax. Here we go...

Enjoy!

* * *

III 

Horatio and Calleigh pulled into the marina, seeing Eric and Ryan off in the distance. Calleigh shut off the engine as Horatio looked over to her.

"Here we go," he said as she nodded and they both got out heading towards Eric and Ryan.

Calleigh's cell phone rang like clockwork. She opened it and answered, "Duquesne."

"It's me, Frank, we'll be there shortly. Everything went smoothly and I'd say we're about five minutes out."

"Sounds good, we're here and waiting, see you soon." She said looking over at Horatio. They should be here shortly," she repeated to him as he nodded.

"Gentleman, please tell me you've found something?" He said looking at Ryan and then Eric.

They both looked down as Ryan mumbled, "H, we couldn't find a thing that would allow us to pursue him into international waters."

"Sorry H, we checked with the Coast Guard and there's nothing we can do from here. The US Coast Guard is unable to intervene because it's outside of their jurisdiction but they are standing by on alert.

Horatio nodded as he pinched his lower lip in thought, "_Nothing_, is not in our vocabulary. We're going to do something," he said lifting his head as he looked around.

Calleigh looked down at her phone as he walked away with Ryan scanning the pier.

"How's he doing Cal?" Eric asked watching Horatio gently walk away as his left arm cradled his ribs.

"He seems okay Eric but he's not. I know he's in a tremendous amount of pain and Joe said he needs to be careful. I also know he's not going to just stand by and let this go down without him. There is no way he is going to let the judge walk away again without a fight."

Eric shook his head, "There's nothing we can do if he stays in international waters Cal. He really thought this through. I mean we can touch him, but we can't convict him of murder, this is so crazy." He said frustrated.

"He knows the legal system and he knows how to manipulate it to his advantage." She said turning to see Frank and Agent Cole walking towards her with Joseph Sanchez, followed by Agent Reed and Agent Lee.

Horatio turned back seeing them approach. He and Ryan walked up to them as they came to a stop.

"Anything yet?" Agent Cole asked as Horatio shook his head.

"No, nothing yet." He said staring at the arrogant young man in the orange jumpsuit. Horatio's eyes narrowed as the man began laughing.

"I told you we were untouchable and that you couldn't hold me but you just wouldn't listen. So, you had to pay the price. I hear dad is not giving you much of a choice these days." He chuckled shaking his head.

Horatio smiled coldly adjusting his badge on his hip, "So, tell me Mr. Sanchez, how was your incarceration for the last year and a half?"

He stopped laughing and gave Horatio a glare, "Yeah, well I heard you paid for that and the day is still young, Lieutenant Caine," he sneered.

Horatio smiled hearing the very familiar tone and threat that closely resembled his fathers. "That it is, Mr. Sanchez. _That _it is." He said, nodding his head up and down, "Like father, like son." He said walking away as he looked out towards the water.

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan followed as well as Frank.

Horatio put his right hand up to his forehead blocking the suns glare as he looked out as far as the eye could see. He scanned the entire area carefully.

"We're going to need the binoculars," he said seeing something in the far off distance.

"Got it H," Ryan said heading back to the Hummer as he grabbed both pairs.

"Do you see something?" Calleigh asked as they all looked out.

"Yes, a ship, very far out, and that I am sure, is going to be the judge. He'll be able to see us too, so be alert people." He said as Ryan came back winded handing him and Calleigh the binoculars.

Horatio and Calleigh both looked out as Calleigh gasped, "That's him," She said lowering the binoculars.

Agent Cole came walking over, "You have him in your sights?"

"Yes we do," Horatio said handing him the binoculars to see for himself. He looked and lowered them, "Okay, so what the hell is he waiting for, he obviously sees us."

"Ha, Ha, You guys are getting royally fucked! Tell me, how does it feel?" Mr. Sanchez shouted out laughing as the feds roughed him up a little while keeping him in place.

"Why don't you tell us how it feels? You're the one who's been in prison for almost two years, so you should really have some experience in that department." Eric said with a smirk as Calleigh, Frank, Ryan and even Agent Cole grinned.

Horatio's face was expressionless, completely devoid of emotion. He lifted the binoculars again and searched the bay looking around for anything out of the ordinary. He was completely focused on the task at hand making everyone else just a bit nervous and on edge.

Calleigh's cell phone rang as she jumped at the shrill and looked at the caller ID, '_Out of area_,' she looked at Horatio and handed it to him.

"It's him," she said trading the binoculars for the phone as she looked out while listening in on the conversation. She could clearly see the judge talking on the phone as he turned and grinned in her direction knowing they were watching him.

He opened the phone answering, "Yes,"

"Very good lieutenant, I see you managed to get there on time. Let's see if you can manage some more magic." He said coldly, "Take the handcuffs off my son."

Horatio turned to Agent Cole and Frank, "Gentleman, take the bracelets off the prisoner."

They both moved to the laughing young man as Frank manhandled him on purpose, "Hey man you better just take it easy, or you'll be sorry." He said as Agent Cole stood in front of him glaring.

"Don't you move. Do you understand me convict?" He said harshly as he nodded still laughing as Frank released his hands.

"Ahh, free at last, this is nice, feels good too." He said rubbing at his wrists as he smiled in Agent Cole's face.

"Don't jump the gun yet slimeball." Frank said shaking his head wanting to slap him upside his head unable to bear anymore of his shit.

"The cuffs are off." Horatio said calmly.

"Mmm, is that, Calleigh standing right next to you there? She is looking mighty fine lieutenant, mighty fine indeed." He taunted.

Horatio remained calm knowing he was trying to provoke him. "How do you want to do this?"

"Well lieutenant, patience, patience. First, why don't you go for a little stroll alone."

"What? What are you talking about?" Horatio said confused looking at Calleigh.

"Walk lieutenant, head east to the first stump on the dock and remove the small box you find there. Feel free to open it," he chuckled, "It's a surprise especially for you. Now move!" He said with a low growl.

"Stay here," Horatio said putting his hand up to his team as a very bad feeling gnawed in the pit of his stomach.

"Horatio…." Calleigh said with an edge to her voice looking at him confused.

"It's all right, just stay put for now," he said in a calm soothing tone. Calleigh nodded staying focused on Horatio the whole time.

He walked, heading east to the docked boats near a tall stump and looked around seeing the small brown box on the side out of plain site.

"I see it," he said into the phone.

"Good, I see you know how to follow orders lieutenant, I commend you. Now open it." He commanded.

Horatio's brow's arched as that inner voice stemming from that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach warned him again. He looked around and back over to Calleigh and the whole group. He exhaled thinking, _'Well he didn't go through all this trouble to just blow us all up now and he doesn't want his son harmed so…'_ He bent and lifted the small brown box still holding the phone near his ear.

"What's the matter lieutenant, don't you trust me?" He chuckled and then yelled into the phone, "Open the fucking box now, I'm waiting!"

Horatio's anger grew and he felt his heart rate pick up. He looked carefully at the box and warily lifted the lid up peeking in. His eyes focused on a blue and silver phone and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"A phone?" He questioned.

"Yes, you are going to need it where you are going, trust me." He said cold heartedly.

Horatio thought, _'Maybe on a cold day in hell I'll trust you but definitely not today.'_

"Take the phone with you lieutenant and go back to my son. You are going to go for a little ride now."

Horatio stopped in place. "A ride where?"

"Keep walking and don't stop unless I tell you to." He growled.

Horatio eyes tightened, "Give me the disarming code and I'll go anywhere you want."

The judge yelled, "You'll do what ever I fucking tell you to do or the runt dies! Do you hear me lieutenant, now walk!"

'_Good, get angry, make a mistake,_' Horatio thought as he began walking again stopping by Calleigh, Eric and Ryan.

"Give the blond bitch her phone, she's going to need it soon enough."

Horatio's jaw set, "She's not involved in this."

He chuckled, "No, she's not, not yet anyway. Now hang up and give her back her phone."

Horatio closed the phone and handed it to Calleigh with a look of confusion on her face.

She narrowed her eyes at him wondering what the hell was going on as the blue and silver phone in his hand rang.

He nodded and opened it lifting it to his ear, "Yes, I'm here."

"Good, I am surprised that I don't see the US Coast Guard closer to me. What, did you really expect me to forget where I was and drift back into Florida waters? Tisk, tisk, lieutenant, you know I am smarter than that." He chuckled.

"Do I?" Horatio snapped right back.

"Be careful lieutenant, be very, very careful." He said menacingly.

"Why don't you turn yourself in judge, this can end here and now if you let it."

Loud roaring laughter filled the line, "Really lieutenant, I commend you for trying to end this peacefully but do you really think I would just give up so that the state of Florida could kill me anyway with the death penalty? I think not lieutenant.

That feeling was back in the pit of Horatio's stomach, '_He's up to something_,' he thought as his eyes scanned the entire pier. He started to talk trying to distract him as he searched around with his eyes.

"So, where is Agent Brooks judge?" He asked as he waved his hand to the group in front of him and they all began searching around looking for anything unusual.

"Ah, Agent Brooks, how do I know that name," He laughed wickedly.

"So he did come to you for help then?"

He laughed, "Maybe."

"I'm betting he didn't find any though, did he judge?"

"Oh, I think he just may have. In fact, I think he is finally resting now and has found eternal peace."

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Really lieutenant, what is the meaning of this? It's not like you are going to send me to jail for murder again." He began laughing manically.

Horatio shook his head, "If you give yourself up now you may still have a chance. I'm sure the court system will take that into account. You're not going to get away with this, not this time."

"Wanna bet on that lieutenant? None of your magic tricks are going to work on me this time. You're already in over your head and you don't even know it." He said coolly with a hint of laughter.

Horatio looked around again shaking his head, _'What the hell am I missing?'_ he thought trying his best to process the current situation.

"Ok lieutenant, time to get a move on."

"I'm listening," he said as they all gathered around hearing him talk.

"First I want you to remove your gun and give it to Calleigh." He said with humor in his voice. "Make sure you comply because I am watching everything you do."

Horatio slowly removed his holster clip from his hip and held it out to Calleigh, "Hang onto this for me, will you."

She nodded as she held his eyes, already uncomfortable with the situation.

"Remove your jacket."

Horatio exhaled heavily tiring of this game, as he removed it with a groan, slipping it off as Calleigh helped him. "It's off," he snapped quickly.

"Yes, so I can tell, very good lieutenant, very good. Next my son is going to check you for weapons lieutenant and you will allow it. Give him the phone."

Horatio's jaw set as he continued to keep his anger in check. He walked over to Joseph Sanchez nodding to the federal agents to release him.

"Here, he wants to talk to you," he said handing him the phone. Sanchez smiled and lifted it to his ear.

"Hey dad, yeah, sure I'll do it right now," he chuckled handing the phone right back to Horatio. He laughed, as he looked Horatio in the face, "Why don't you put your hands on your head and turn around officer."

The feds went to grab him. Horatio stopped them putting a hand up, "No, it's all right, don't touch him. Let him be."

Horatio had the phone to his ear, "Do it lieutenant, do exactly what he says."

"All right," he said as he raised both hands up and turned around facing Calleigh and everyone else. They stared in shock as Joseph began to pat Horatio down and roughly patted his ribs feeling the hard bandage around his torso.

Horatio grimaced but remained quiet so as not to give the young man the satisfaction of hurting him, as his hands roughly descended on his lean body.

"Hey man, what are you hiding under there, you wearing a wire?" He said as Horatio shook his head side to side.

"No, it's just a bandage."

"Well I don't believe you." He said checking his ankles, making sure he didn't have a gun holster around them. "Unbutton your shirt!" He ordered laughing.

Horatio exhaled forcefully through his nose as he began to unbutton his shirt and showed him the bandage.

Joseph's eyes scanned the bruises and bandage as he laughed, "You know you can never trust a cop," he chuckled. Horatio shook his head wanting to put him through the fucking wall. "Ok, you can button up and give me the phone back." He said grabbing it roughly out of Horatio's hand.

Horatio buttoned up his shirt ignoring the searing pain throughout his ribs and midsection while he continued to keep his anger in check, looking at the stunned group standing before him.

"Yeah, he's clean, no, he wasn't lying, okay, un-huh okay, yeah, I completely understand." He said as he smiled widely and handed the phone back to Horatio.

"Lieutenant are you still there?"

"I'm here," Horatio said holding the phone to his ear.

"Good, now it's time for you to personally deliver my son to me. You and Joseph climb aboard one of those small boats tied to the dock and proceed out to sea in my direction."

"You still have time to surrender this doesn't have to end badly."

"Get on the boat lieutenant!" He snarled.

"No, first you give me the deactivation code."

"No, no, first you get on that boat and when you are halfway here I will give it to you. I will then wait for you to hear that it was safely deactivated and removed from the child. Then someone will pick Joseph up from you and bring him out the rest of the way to me and you will be free to go."

Horatio's eyes narrowed, "No tricks, you'll give me the code?" He asked as his voice deepened.

"No, no tricks, of course not, I want my son back in one piece lieutenant," he chuckled as Horatio stomach twisted in disgust. "Just, like you want the runt."

"Fine, you have a deal," he said as Calleigh's eyes widened and they all stared at him alarmed.

"Horatio?" She said, clearly upset not caring that the judge or anyone else for that matter heard her, "What kind of a deal?"

"Give me a moment to explain it to my people." He said, as Calleigh shook her head back and forth and laugher filled the line.

"Of course lieutenant, of course." He said as he closed the phone smiling looking over to Lillian, "Joseph will be back with us shortly. The good lieutenant is playing right into our hands."

Horatio closed the phone and explained the game plan to everyone as Calleigh shook her head, "Please, this is a set up! You have no weapons, no back up; you can't be serious about this Horatio."

He exhaled and spoke softly, "It's all right; he's going to give me the code at the halfway point. It will save Paco's life."

"What about your life?" Calleigh snapped trying to hold back and be professional but this was just too much for her to bear.

"I have to do this Calleigh but I have an idea, and in the mean time I want all of you to make sure this pier is clean of any type of explosive devices." He said looking at his team with his eyes lingering on Calleigh's.

"H, are you sure about this?" Eric said, as Ryan continued flabbergasted, "We don't even know if Paco is going to make it and you are risking your life maybe for nothing."

Horatio's brows arched up and stood there as he looked at his youngest CSI, "Maybe for everything, Mr. Wolfe, maybe for everything," he said passionately. "Paco will make it and I'll be fine, you all just stay safe and check the rest of the pier. Make sure it's clear and secure, okay."

Agent Cole and Frank both shook their heads, "He's setting you up, H!" Frank barked.

"I know that Frank but its Paco's only chance and I have to take it. I do have something in mind though." He said quietly for their ears only.

"Lieutenant, watch yourself, we want you to return back here alive," Agent Cole said patting Horatio on the back, "Well I hope your plan works because I have no intention of letting this animal get away scot free. I want this son of a bitch!"

"I understand," Horatio said quietly, "He will not be getting away… I assure you."

The phone in Horatio's hand rang as he opened it, "Okay, we're all set." He said closing the phone once again, then pointing to Agent Reed as he shoved Joseph forward. Horatio started walking ahead of him, as everyone headed over to the docked boats.

Eric and Ryan check the boat out and made sure it was clean, no bombs or weapons of any kind.

Calleighs heart skipped a beat in fear as her voice trembled, "Horatio," she said looking deeply into his eyes one last time feeling dread wash over her. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She wanted to stop him, grab a hold of him and not let him go. She shook her head back and forth as her teary eyes spoke volumes to him.

He read her thoughts as she read his and he moved closer to her and whispered, "It's all right, it's going to be fine, please trust me on this." he asked softly, as she slowly nodded her head up and down in a daze that this was really happening.

Horatio slowly backed away from Calleigh and headed back over to the boat. He stepped down into the boat as the judge's son followed with a laugh, "Here I come dad, just like you said."

Agent Cole stared angrily at him and Frank barked, "Sit your dumb ass down and shut up!"

Horatio looked up at Frank seeing the concern in his friends face as the big man ran a hand over his head nervously.

"H, let me go with you." Frank said already knowing this was a one man mission. The judge wanted Horatio and Horatio only.

"Thank you Frank but I have to do this alone," he said seeking eye contact with Calleigh one last time. He gave her a tender tilt of his head hoping she would understand. He turned the key as the boats engine roared to life and the phone rang.

He opened it and lifted it to his ear, "Move it lieutenant," the cold voice on the other end snapped.

"We're moving now," he said, as Eric and Ryan climbed back on the dock and untied the mooring to release the boat. "Sit down Mr. Sanchez." Horatio said as the cocky young man sat down in the back of the boat.

"Be careful H," Eric said, as Horatio took one last look at his team leaving his eyes fixed on Calleigh, as he reluctantly turned away. He pushed the throttle forward allowing the boat to slowly pull away from the dock.

Calleigh was nibbling on her bottom lip as all kinds of thoughts went through her head. _'How can I stand here and let him do this?' _She thought anxiously, _'This bastard is going to kill him.' _Her mind began to reel, as she suddenly wanted to scream and call him back to her. She whipped back to the present seeing the boat move further and further away, as Horatio finally pushed down on the throttle getting the boat up on step going full speed toward his target.

Calleigh lifted the binoculars and checked on the judge as she slid over to see Horatio driving the boat through the choppy waters. Everyone anxiously looked on as Agent Cole lifted the second pair of binoculars to his eyes checking on Horatio and then the judge.

"The judge is up to something," Eric said, as Ryan nodded in agreement,

"There's no way he's just going to let H leave and come back."

"How the hell did we just let him go out there by himself?" Frank said frustrated.

Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut for a moment trying to control her racing heart as she opened them again still looking through the binoculars.

"The lieutenant knows what he's doing, why don't we all give him the benefit of the doubt," Agent Cole said confidently as everyone stared at him.

Calleigh nodded knowing every word was true, Horatio knew what he was doing and Paco was clearly on his mind as he easily gave into the judge's demands to save him.

Horatio made it almost halfway as he pulled back on the throttle and the boat slowly came to a complete stop rocking in the choppy waters.

Mr. Sanchez got up as Horatio quickly turned knowing he would try something the moment he had a chance. He growled, "Sit down Mr. Sanchez and don't make me tell you again."

He stopped and a wry grin grew on his face as he smugly laughed, "I know you're injured, I saw for myself and I know all about your broken ribs too. Dad told me everything and I have to say he outdid himself this time. It couldn't happen to a nicer guy." He said sitting again.

"Tell me Joseph, how would your dad be able to tell you anything?"

The man laughed shaking his head, "Wow, you are quick. Dad said you were smart." He chuckled, "Well, since you're not going to make it anyway I might as well let you die peacefully and tell you. It was Lillian who came to the prison to see me and of course she told me all about you but I did get to speak with Dad on the phone."

Horatio nodded, "So you spoke with him then, did he tell you how he tortured a 14 year old boy. Did he tell you how he electrocuted him and didn't bat an eyelash?"

"Yeah, he told me a few things like the kid was a trouble maker and kept interfering in his plans to get you. Aww c'mon, you don't expect me to feel bad for some instigator that just wouldn't go away, do you? It's his own fault anyway, he deserved what he got." He said standing again as Horatio shook his head back and forth at his cold heartedness.

"Sit down, Joseph. Trust me; you don't want to go this route son."

"Oh but what if I do lieutenant," he sneered, taking another step forward as Horatio steadied himself on the rocking boat.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Frank said as they all listened in on the conversation.

"He's going to attack him," Calleigh quickly said, becoming upset looking through the binoculars as she watched and listened in.

"C'mon H, knock this guy on his ass," Ryan said standing near Calleigh.

"Son, sit down, I won't tell you again!" Horatio growled low as Joseph took another step closer.

He gave Horatio an evil smile as he suddenly lunged forward and shoved him right up against the console of the boat. He brought a knee up towards Horatio's abdomen as Horatio quickly dropped his right arm blocking him. Horatio's right arm then quickly snapped right back up as an uppercut connected with Sanchez's jaw and he fell backward to the floor groaning in a daze.

Horatio gasped and straightened hanging onto the console cradling his ribs, as he shook his head back and forth when the phone rang.

"Stay there, and don't move!" He ordered, as he reached in his pocket and opened the phone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing lieutenant?" The judge's cold voice roared.

"How's- defending myself sound." He snapped out in pain.

"Touch him again and you'll be sorry." He threatened.

"Give me the disarming code, we had a deal." He said gasping, as Joseph groaned in pain and sat back down rubbing at his jaw.

"Fine its 031206," he chuckled.

"Give me five minutes to make the call to the hospital."

"You have two!" The judge snapped as the line went dead.

Horatio quickly dialed Joe as his eyes never left young Sanchez. The phone rang as Joe answered, "Gannon"

"Joe, I have the code and I need to talk to Katrina from the bomb squad. Listen Joe, the moment she disarms and clears it, you remove that chip from Paco's arm, ok?"

"Ok Horatio, I will and Paco will be fine."

"All right Joe put her on please." Horatio said, as Joe handed Katrina his phone, she was an old friend and coworker of Horatio's.

"Katrina, are you ready?"

"Just like old times, huh Horatio," She replied.

"Mmm, not quite I'm currently pressed for time, and I need that chip out of Paco's arm as quick as possible, ok? Be careful and make sure to use the Frag Box, it will contain the explosion if it goes off after the fact. Here's the code, 031206. You got that Katrina?"

"Yeah, I got it Horatio, and we're ready for anything."

"Ok, all right, Good luck."

"Thanks Horatio, well celebrate later over a cold one."

"That sounds good," He said narrowing his eyes on Joseph as she handed the phone back to Dr. Gannon.

"Horatio?"

"I'm here Joe and I'll hold, the moment they clear it, remove that chip from Paco's arm. He said exhaling heavily as the pain and the rocking of the boat worked in combination on him. He leaned back on the console waiting.

"What's happening Calleigh?" Eric asked, as Agent Cole looked through the second pair of binoculars.

"Nothing so far. He is just waiting for Joe to get back to him I think." She said, as they all could hear Horatio's conversation thanks to the small bugging device Agent Cole slapped on his back earlier.

Horatio had no idea it was even there as Joe's voice came over the phone. "Mission accomplished Horatio! The chip was disarmed by Katrina and I removed it safely from Paco's arm. They quickly disposed of it putting it in the frag box just in case. Everyone here is safe and secure. Do what you need to do and get back to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Ok, thank you Joe and just make sure the feds stay with Paco until this is over."

"I will Horatio and you be careful," he said, as the phone beeped and Horatio snapped it closed and turned looking out at the judge's boat.

He took his time opening the phone again as the judges voice snarled. "Don't move from your position, someone is coming out to pick up my package."

"I'm not moving," Horatio said, calmly clenching his jaw tightly as his anger simmered. Happy in one instant that Paco was finally safe and raging mad now that this animal was really going to get away with all of this. His head began to pound as the scorching Miami sun beat down on him. Flashes started going off in his head as he zoned out and saw Paco being slap and then images of the judge holding Ray Jr.

The judge's cold calculated voice pulled him from his haze, "Nothing to say lieutenant?"

"I'm just wondering what else you have planned judge?"

"You're about to find out," he said with a deep chuckle hanging up.

Horatio turned to see a small motorized boat approaching. As it got closer he noticed the driver of the boat.

It slowed and finally came to a stop drifting right next to his as she threw him a line.

"Hello Horatio," Lillian said giving him a huge smile as she pointed her gun at him. "You are looking pretty good for a dead man."

He snorted a cold laugh still in disbelief that he fell for all her deception, "Which one is it, Lillian or Liliana this time?" He said sarcastically, "And are you going to shoot me now too? I mean you saved my life back in Colombia and it does seem ironic, don't you think?" He said, looking down at the closed phone in his hand.

She held her gun on him and snapped, "Get on the boat Joseph."

Horatio eyes narrowed on her, "You pull that trigger and the US Coast Guard will be here faster than you can imagine. You'll both get the death penalty for sure.

"Who said anything about pulling the trigger Horatio," she smiled deviously at him.

"I'll be right there," Joseph said to her making his way toward Horatio again. "I told you we were untouchable, I told you, you couldn't get to us no matter what. He taunted just like his father did over and over again.

Horatio smiled coldly, "Joseph after serving what, a year and then some, now you're telling me you are untouchable because _daddy is here_." He chuckled shaking his head up and down repeatedly, "Son, you really need to get a grip on reality, if it wasn't for _daddy_ you would still be in jail because that is where _I put you_." Horatio taunted as he leaned in closer to his face and growled low, "And that- is exactly where you belong."

Joseph's eyes tightened as he hatefully glared at Horatio.

Calleigh's eyes widened, "What the hell is he doing?"

"He sounds really pissed off." Ryan said as they all listened in and looked through the binoculars.

"Damn it H, let the kid go already," Frank said getting worried by the minute. Maybe we should call the Coast Guard in?"

"Joseph!" She barked, "Get on the boat; he is just trying to provoke you!" Lillian said snarling at Horatio.

Joseph's angry eyes narrowed on Horatio as he turned and took a step toward the boat getting ready to leave.

Horatio smile once again goading, "Yes Joseph, get on the boat, _and go run to daddy_." He chuckled coldly.

"**You bastard!"** Joseph yelled, as he suddenly turned back and ran full force right into Horatio again sending him back against the console as they struggled. He easily caught Horatio with a punch to the midsection as he caved down on one knee grabbing onto Joseph's hips as he went down to the floor.

Horatio stood down gasping for air as Joseph kicked him right in the gut making him curl up into a ball. He groaned in pain and writhed on the deck of the boat as Joseph backed away smiling.

"That will teach you to keep your big mouth shut Caine! You should stick more to your age group old man," he said grabbing the line and hopping over onto the other boat with Lillian laughing.

"Drive the boat Joseph," Lillian said, as Horatio slowly worked himself up onto one knee cradling his midsection and trying to breathe.

Joseph laughed looking back over at him, "This isn't over Caine, you and the blond are going to get it when you least expect it. You'll never see it coming!" He laughed as he started the engine up and Lillian held the gun on Horatio. They slowly pulled away as Horatio cautiously pulled himself up leaning on the console for support.

He groaned low, "You're right Joseph, this isn't over, it isn't over, but it will be shortly." He said with a clenched jaw as his cheek twitched in anger watching them get further away. He started the engine and turned the boat around, pushing down full on the throttle as he headed back to the pier.

"What the hell was that all about?" Frank said, in confusion hearing Horatio's words.

"I have no idea but I plan on asking the lieutenant when he returns," Agent Cole mumbled wondering what the hell happened to Horatio's plan.

Once Horatio got back to the pier they all gathered around tying off the boat as Frank and Eric help him out.

Calleigh heard him groan when he stepped up onto the dock and knew he was hurt as he steadied himself with his arm cradled over his ribs.

"Are you okay," She asked worried knowing his answer already as she reached out and removed the sticky tiny transmitter from his right shoulder.

He nodded in understanding and removed his sunglasses holding her gaze. "I'm fine and that was a nice move," he said softly still cradling his ribs with his left arm.

Agent Cole looked out at the boat through the binoculars not saying a word.

"May I?" Horatio asked as Calleigh handed them to him. He took the second pair from Calleigh and looked out to see the boat leaving. He shook his head back and forth as he removed them from his eyes.

Frank, Eric, Ryan and the whole group just stared at Horatio in disbelief wondering what just happened.

"I can't believe he's going to get away with this. I thought you said you had a plan?" Agent Cole snapped in frustration still looking through the binoculars next to Horatio.

Horatio looked at him and shook his head not answering as he turned back to Calleigh, "Did you hear anything on Paco?"

"Yes, Joe said he is doing fine and the microchip is safely disarmed and out. He's safe Horatio, it's over for now." She said looking into his pain riddled eyes.

"Not quite," he said quietly as Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Frank all gave him a curious look.

Agent Cole snapped infuriated watching the large boat pull away, "That's it! You have to be kidding me. You're really going to let him just get away with it? Your nephew, Paco, and who knows what he had planned for Detective Duquesne! He's not going to stop, you know that, right? He'll be back!"

Horatio exhaled deeply as his eyes closed for a moment. Calleigh looked at him concerned as he started to walk away slipping his sunglasses back on as everyone stood looking at each other dumbfounded.

"Horatio, wait!" She said, reaching for his arm in disbelief. She gave him a knowing look, "There's no way you're letting him just go, I know you better than that. So, what's the plan handsome?" She grinned mischievously at him.

His brows arched as he nodded with a whisper, "Keep walking Calleigh and just trust me," he whispered, for her ears only as she followed closely on his heels wondering what he meant by that.

The judge smiled as Lillian and Joseph boarded the boat. Joseph gave him a hug and smiled, "I knew you could do it dad. We're free, I can't believe I'm out for good. That cop didn't stand a chance against you dad, he thought he was smarter than you but he was so wrong."

"Did he now?" The judge's cold voice questioned with narrowing eyes. "Well I think we all need to teach him a permanent lesson, don't you?" He said looking at them and smiling. "Watch carefully my son, watch the _good lieutenant die_ by my hand. Watch them all die!" He sneered opening his phone. He pressed a button and suddenly heard a ring right next to him as his eyes went wide in shock….

Agent Cole was venting, very angry, not quite understanding what just happened and how Horatio just gave in to all the judges' demands. "There is no way I am letting this son of a bitch off the hook—"

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

An enormous explosion rocked the docks as they were all caught off guard by this turn of events. The group turned toward the ocean astonished at the burning boat that was engulfed in flames. Calleigh stood frozen taking in the scene along with everyone else, but not Horatio who kept walking as he mumbled low, "Burn, baby burn."

"Lieutenant Caine! Lieutenant…." Agent Cole called out while Horatio kept walking toward the Hummer.

Calleigh remained with her mouth open stunned as Agent Cole walked over to her with a sly grin, "Close your mouth detective." He chuckled as she gave him a wide eyed look still taken aback at what just happened.

"I can't, I mean, how the hell did, what did I miss there?" She stuttered in awe at Agent Cole.

The whole confused group walked over to her and Agent Cole as they spoke.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself because I missed it too, but I can tell you I am pleased with Lieutenant Caine's… solution."

Calleigh shook her head, "There's no way Horatio planned this out Agent Cole." She said defending him. Her eyes narrowed in thought as it hit her. "Wait! Wait, the phone, of course, he didn't have it anymore, he must have…" Then recognition set in as Calleigh smiled, "That's why he was trying to provoke Joseph, he let him hit him on purpose and must have slipped the phone into his pocket somehow!"

"He knew the whole time." Agent Cole smiled, nodding his head approvingly. They continued as they both worked together to figure it all out. "He must have known the judge tampered with the phone, I saw him examining it earlier but I didn't think much of it, especially that it could be carrying a bomb."

"So he knew all along and that's why he said he had a plan."

"Right, he must have. Horatio knew the judge wouldn't keep his word and well," Agent Cole looked out at the burning yacht, "He was absolutely right, wasn't he? He would have killed us all and there's the proof right there in front of us burning and sinking," he smiled as Calleigh nodded.

"Yep, there it goes, Oh well, to bad. It's not like Horatio didn't try to make the judge surrender, right?"

"Right again, in fact I did hear the Lieutenant ask him… what was it, twice or three times, to give himself up?"

"Three times," Calleigh replied carefree. "At least three times." She said again with a shrug and a grin.

Agent Cole nodded, "Did you all hear him say it too?" He questioned the group as they all nodded in agreement answering one after the other yes.

They all spoke for a moment watching as the Coast Guard moved in and checked for survivors. Calleigh's phone rang as she hesitantly looked down at the caller id to see the name Gannon, she opened it answering,

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh it's Joe, umm, did everything work out?" He asked hesitating as she picked up on his worried tone.

"Yes Joe, as a matter of fact it couldn't have worked out better. Is everything ok?"

"Umm, I need you and Horatio back here if you both can manage that right now."

Calleigh eyes widened as her heart dropped and she started walking toward the Hummer and Horatio. "Joe, please tell me Paco is ok?" She said, worried as her tone changed from happy to tense.

"Paco's awake, I mean, I think he's ok but he could use a familiar face right about now and the sooner the better Calleigh," Joe said, as Calleigh heard a loud yell in the background. 'Dr. Gannon you had better get back in there!' "Calleigh I have to go." He said rushing toward the room.

"Ok Joe we're on our way," She said heading over toward Horatio as his brows arched hearing her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, but get in, Joe needs us back at the hospital. It seems Paco is awake."

"What?" Horatio said surprised as his lips curved up and he smiled getting in carefully as he groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked as she started the Hummer pulling out.

"Yes. Yes I'm okay," he said, exhaling softly as he reached for her hand glad it was finally over.

"Horatio, how did you know the phone was a bomb?" She asked looking at him and then back at the road.

"I didn't at first until I saw the scratches near the screws and I knew it had been tampered with. I just figured another explosive microchip; I mean why would he give me a phone when I already had yours. Then I realized he was not just going to take me out alone, he wanted all of us. It just made sense, he had no way to kill me out on the water without harming his son and he knew the Coast Guard was right there watching if he did attempt anything."

"You could have told me."

"I didn't want to risk it at that point, I didn't know if he had the pier bugged or not. I just knew the judge would eventually make a mistake. He allowed his arrogance to finally get the better of him. I'm sorry sweetheart and I hope you understand?" He said softly looking over to her as he squeezed her hand lightly.

She nodded with a smile, "Maybe next time we can work on a code word or something, huh?"

Horatio snorted a laugh shaking his head back and forth, "Sweetheart, I don't plan on a next time," he said, with the most gorgeous smile to her as she chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I could use a nice long vacation right about now."

"Mmm, and you certainly deserve one too after all you have been through."

She smiled, "So do you and I think you don't have much of a choice with those ribs."

"Mmmm," he hummed nodding. "Did Joe say Paco was fully awake?"

"No, he just asked if we could get there so he could see a familiar face. The only thing Joe said about Paco was that he was awake."

Horatio nodded as he held onto her hand worrying and hoping that Paco would still be Paco.

TBC….

* * *

Okay, I can't wait to hear what you all think. Were you shocked? 

Did you figure it out? Did you see it coming or did you NOT have a clue.

Oh and did you like the "Burn, Baby Burn" LOL Hahaha


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: **Wow!** I was amazed at how positively everyone responded to the last chapter, I LOVED it, and I did have my share of anxiety about submitting it. Let's just say that I did know you all wanted Calleigh to **blow off the judge's head!** LOL Thank you all very much, I really appreciated all the wonderful feedback and thoughts. I am amazed more and more by you, the readers, and how much your simple words can inspire me even more. My English teacher once said, "What you put into the work, you get out of it," and she was 100 percent right. I am Just as happy and excited as all of you and the near 200 reviews we have almost accomplished together. I never imagined or even thought I could reach that high, but you have all made it possible and made me realize anything in life is possible! **So i say again, WOW and thank you all very, very much! I am humbled by everyone's words. **_

_Thank you to my beta's, as always for turning my story into a wonderful work of art. I am lucky to have you both and value you more than you could ever imagine. _

* * *

III 

Joe walked back into Paco's room stunned by the scene unfolding before his eyes. Paco was standing on his bed yelling in Spanish at the nurses.

"Demonios! Demonios! No me toques?" Don't touch me.

"Please Paco; you have to lie back down before you hurt yourself." Maria said softly, as Cathy went to grab him and he quickly moved away.

"Hang on a minute!" Joe said hearing the confusion with the nurses and Paco. He slowly made his way over to the bed and spoke calmly. "Paco, I am Dr. Joe Gannon and you are in the hospital. Do you understand me?"

Paco looked at Joe and tilted his head calming down as he smirked, "El Hospital, por que Doctor?" The hospital, but why?

Joe smiled, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Si, I remember the bad man and he hurt the senor, so I try to help but I no think I helped much maybe, si?" He said looking at Joe confused.

Joe put his hands up as he moved closer to the bed, "It's ok, you can trust me, I'm not going to hurt you." He said evenly as Paco carefully took a step back on the bed. "Please just sit down on the bed."

Paco's eyes narrowed on Joe, "Por que?" He asked quickly as Joe nodded.

Joe pointed to the needle in Paco's arm. "Because I don't want that IV line coming out of your arm, it will hurt you Paco." Joe said trying to calm him.

Paco look at his arm and his eyes widened as he growled, "Demonios! What did you do to me! He yelled, as he went for the IV line. Joe quickly grabbed a hold of his little body as he struggled.

"Hang on tough guy- ha-hang on, just- relax a second, I'm not going to hurt you," Joe said struggling with Paco as he wiggled and writhed his way out of Joe's grasp.

"Alto! Alto!" He yelled, as Joe backed off and turned to Maria, "Get me 2 mgs of Valium and call Horatio and Calleigh again.

Paco's eyes went wide, "Ho-ratio and Cal-le," he said, as he cautiously looked towards Joe.

Joe turned back not realizing he spoke out loud but it obviously worked as Paco calmed down. "Yes Paco, Horatio and Calleigh are on their way here to see you."

Paco smirked and shook his head, "Imposible! The senor y Cal-le es in Miami, so how can they be here?" He smirked at Joe as he put a hand on his hip shaking his head back and forth at him. "Are you loco Doctor?"

Joe chuckled and shook his head, "Paco, you are in Miami, do you remember the helicopter ride after you were injured rescuing Horatio?"

Paco's eyes went wide as saucers and he stepped forward to the edge of the bed looking out the window, he could see nothing but blue water as he stared, "This, does not look like Colombia senor."

"That's because it's Miami and that is Miami Beach Paco." Joe said beaming as Paco's eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face from ear to ear.

The door suddenly opened. Calleigh and Horatio walked in and froze at the scene before them.

Paco turned and saw Calleigh and then Horatio enter the room. He smiled and shouted out for joy, "Senor! senor!" He jumped around on the bed excited as Horatio quickly made his way over to him. Which was not soon enough because Paco leaped right off the bed and into Horatio's open arms crying out, "Senor, Senor, it is true, si? En verdad?"

Horatio groaned when Paco landed right on his chest and wrapped himself around his bruised ribs and body. He held onto him as a smile of relief grew on his face despite the pain he felt.

Calleigh covered her mouth holding back her tears as Paco started talking a mile a minute.

"Senor, it is true, we are in Miami? En verdad? En verdad?" Is it true Paco asked again as he wrapped his arms around Horatio's neck.

Horatio nodded speaking softly, "It's true Paco, it's true. You are in Miami and you are here to stay my friend."

Paco's smile grew even more as his eyes locked onto Horatio's, "Caramba!" he shouted extremely happy. "I remember, I remember you tell me to wake up! You tell me you have much to show me, si?" He said, in his thick broken accent while Horatio held his bright eyes and smiled trying not to get choked up.

"Si Paco, Si." Horatio said softly trying to swallow back his tears. He knew in his heart that Paco had heard him and so did everyone else.

Paco hugged him even tighter causing Horatio to wince in pain. Joe noticed immediately and moved in.

"Hey, I think Horatio needs a break, all right kiddo, he has a few injuries of his own." Joe said softly.

Paco looked into Horatio's eyes and nodded, "Si, the bad man hurt him, I remember, and the guerillas too, and that nasty lady… Oooh she make me so mad!" Paco growled, "Demonios! Demonios!" The nurses smiled and laughed. Joe, Horatio and Calleigh couldn't help laughing themselves as Joe finally helped Horatio lower Paco back down on his bed.

Horatio groaned cradling his ribs and nodded to Paco, "Lay back down, c'mon, it's okay, you're safe here and among friends."

Paco nodded to him as he quickly sat on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge and held onto Horatio's hand looking up at Joe inquisitively.

Calleigh smiled and wanted to hug him herself. Her eyes welled and she said a quiet thank you to God above.

"Paco, would you mind if I examined you a moment?" Joe asked as Paco looked at Horatio.

Calleigh walked over and slid a chair right behind Horatio's legs, he turned and smiled at her, "Thank you," he said sitting down with an audible groan right in front of Paco.

"Paco, this is Joe, Dr. Gannon and he's been taking very good care of you. You can trust him son."

Paco looked back up at Joe and then over to Calleigh as his smile brightened again. "Cal-le, you are here too." He smiled reaching his arms out to her as she walked over and gave him a very gentle hug.

She smiled and chuckled, "Yes, I am Paco and did you know that Joe is also Horatio's doctor and he takes very good care of him." She said softly trying to relax him.

Paco looked directly at Horatio, "En verdad senor?" It is true?

Horatio nodded, "Mm-hmm, It's true."

Paco looked back up at Joe and smiled, "If you take care of the senor then you can be my Doctor too?"

Joe smiled as he laughed quietly, "You bet-cha kiddo."

"Caramba!!! Muyyy bueno!" Paco shouted loudly smiling as they all laughed.

Horatio leaned forward, "You have to lay down so Joe can check you out, okay?"

Paco smiled and nodded, "Si, okay, but you no leaving me, right?"

"No Paco, I'm not leaving you, I'm staying right here."

"Si, muy bueno! Paco is estoy muy contento (I am very happy) now that you are here senor."

"Me too Paco, me to. Muyyyy contento." (Very happy) Horatio said exaggerating the word just like Paco did. Paco started to laugh as he lied back down on the bed clinging to Horatio's hand.

Joe smiled making his way around to the left side of the bed. Paco stiffened up a bit and his smile faded. His grip on Horatio's hand tightened. Horatio leaned forward in his chair and started talking to him.

"Paco, did you know your Tio and Tia are here in Miami?"

Paco's head turned all the way facing Horatio forgetting all about Joe and his prodding hands.

"Mis Tios estan aqui en Miami?"

"Si Paco, they are here in Miami."

"Oh Dios! Tio is going to kill me, I make so much trouble and make my Tia cry."

"No Paco, you didn't make trouble, you didn't make her cry. She's fine, they're both very worried about you and they want to help you."

Joe's hands went under the gown onto Paco's sides and ribs as Paco staring wiggling and chuckled, "That tickles, alto, alto."

Joe smiled as he moved his hands up onto his chest and put the stethoscope on. "This might be a little cold," he warned as Paco shrugged looking at him. He put it on his chest as Paco turned back to Horatio and smiled.

"So where are we going first?" Paco asked, with a very bright smile, as Joe's head snapped up from the boy's very loud and excited voice that echoed right through Joe's ears. He looked at Horatio with a grin.

Horatio understood trying to quiet Paco for a moment. "Umm, you have to remain quiet just for a moment Paco while Joe listens to your heart, Okay?"

He nodded with a bright smile, "Si."

Horatio's eyes went back to Joe as he watched him closely. He noticed his eyes as Joe moved the stethoscope around from place to place concentrating and finally removing it.

"Okay, sounds pretty good to me little man." Joe said with a smile. He turned to Maria and Cathy, "I want a CBC and a Chem12 panel and let's make sure his heart is doing okay with another EKG, all right?"

They both nodded and answered, "Yes Dr. Gannon."

Paco sat up like a bullet, "So we go now, right?"

"Umm, go where Paco?" Horatio asked confused, not realizing Paco did not fully understand his situation yet.

"You take me everywhere, like you said, to see Miami." Paco threw his hands out wide, "All of Miami!"

Horatio chuckled, "Paco, that is going to have to wait a few days, right now we need to make sure you are healthy and all healed up."

Paco brows furrowed, "I am well senor, Paco is fine." He said hitting his chest lightly.

Joe walked closer to the bed on the left side and pulled the railing up as he adjusted the bed for Paco pressing the button.

Paco watched him intrigued. Joe noticed and let go deciding to let Paco do it for himself. "This is how you adjust your bed Paco, do you see the pictures of the head, arm and legs, well all you do is press and that part of the bed will move, okay? Go ahead and give it a try," Joe said with a smile.

Paco nodded and pressed the button and let go quickly as the bed stopped and he smiled and looked at Horatio. "The bed moves!" He said surprised as he leaned over looking around stunned as he repeated, "Como? Como es que se mueva la cama? How does it do that? Is someone under there?"

They all started laughing as Joe explained, "It has a motor Paco that helps it to move automatically."

"You mean like un coche?" A car?

"Umm, yes, something like that."

"This is a good bed senor, si?" He said turning to Horatio who was smiling.

"Si, yes Paco, it is a very good bed."

"Not like mine at home huh, very much better?"

"I am sure you would love your own bed, huh kiddo?" Joe said, as Paco and Horatio both shook their heads back and forth in a no. Joe's brows furrowed in confusion.

"My bed was not very comfortable like this one senor and it surely didn't move either, not unless it was in the car." Paco said to Joe in amazement.

Joe looked at Horatio who shook his head and questioned Paco, "Your bed was in a car?"

Paco laughed, "No senor, my bed was the car seat from the car, not very comfortable as you can imagine."

Joe's eyebrows rose astonished as he realized Paco didn't have a bed, and life in Colombia for him must have been hell. "Umm, well you can use this one for as long as you like, okay Paco?" He said softly wondering how the boy survived this long and all alone.

"You mean I can take this home with me?" Paco asked happily as Joe shook his head side to side.

"Not exactly Paco, but I'm sure we can get you one that you would really like."

"I agree," Horatio said, saving Joe the trouble. "You are going to have a lot of decisions to make son."

Paco smiled and yawned playing with the button again as he sat up and put his head back against the bed tiredly, "Caramba! This is a very good bed," he said smiling as his eyes blinked more and more.

"You're tired, why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep?" Horatio said quietly leaning in toward him.

"I am not tired senor," Paco said with another yawn as Joe nodded,

"Oh yes you are and we'll let you get some rest now and take the blood tests later, all right tough guy?"

"You mean Paco." He said nodding at Joe.

Joe snorted a laugh as he nodded, "Yes, I mean Paco."

"Si Doctor, muchas gracias." Paco said with a smile.

"Horatio, can I talk with you for a moment?" Joe asked as Paco gave him a curious look.

Horatio nodded getting up slowly, Paco tightened his grip, "Sure Joe," he said stopping and looking back at Paco. "It's ok Paco, I'll be right back."

"You are not leaving me senor," Paco asked nervously.

"No, no I'm not leaving you. In fact I am going to stay here with you, if that's okay?"

Paco nodded silently with a smile.

Calleigh moved in slowly, "Hey, how about I sit with you until he comes back?" Calleigh asked smiling.

"I would like that Senorita Cal-le," he said happily looking from Horatio to Calleigh.

He reluctantly let go of Horatio's hand as Horatio gingerly got up and headed out of the room with Joe.

"I'm amazed at how well he's doing; I have to tell you I had my doubts. Usually the longer the coma lasts the more complications the patient has when they wake up. So far the kid looks great, he almost looks fine." Joe said in awe. "We called his Aunt and Uncle and they should be here in a little while, something about immigration."

Horatio nodded, "Yes, they had an appointment today with immigration, Agent Cole set it up, I'm sure they will be here soon Joe."

"Umm, Horatio, I thought maybe you could explain things to him, he doesn't seem to realize he's going to have to stay here for a few days. I'll need to run a few more tests just to make sure there's no permanent damage, he had quite a bit of trauma and I just want to make sure for the little guys sake."

"I understand and I'll take care of it." Horatio said relieved. "So besides the tests he's doing okay?"

Joe's brow arched and he scratched his head, "Yeah, the kids doing great. I'm just astonished that he's doing this well so soon. Which is why I want to run the test, to be sure he's out of danger and on his way to a full recovery."

"All right, I'll talk to Paco, that won't be a problem." He said, as Joe's pager went off.

Joe looked down at it and shook his head, "I'll be back in a little while, in the mean time I want you resting." Joe said as he quickly walked away.

Horatio quietly opened the door to go back in and listened as Paco spoke to Calleigh.

"Si senorita, I didn't remember anything and then all of a sudden I remembered everything!" Paco said excitedly, "I remember the senor tell me that he was here with me and I was not alone. I remember he tell me to fight and wake up because he need me, but then I get confused because he say we in Miami. I can not believe it, I think maybe I go loco and now I still no believe it Cal-le." His little voice went high with his excitement.

Horatio smiled leaning on the wall listening as Maria looked at Calleigh. She turned to see him standing there.

She stood up and waved him over with a smile, "Paco's missing you already, c'mon over and sit down."

He smiled at her as she got up walking towards him and held his hand in hers asking, "Everything Okay?"

"Yes and thank you Calleigh," he said softly.

"I'm just going to head down to the cafeteria to get Paco some real food and some much needed coffee for me and you."

He smiled nodding, "I'll go, you stay here and relax for a while you have to be exhausted."

"No Horatio, I'll go, you stay and relax for a while," she chuckled, as he looked down shyly, "He wants you, not me," she whispered low, as Paco smiled inquisitively seeing them together.

Horatio looked up. Paco turned away quickly looking up at the ceiling and all around causing Maria to giggle quietly. Little Paco was very, very smart, noticing the special bond between Calleigh and Horatio.

"Okay, you go but hurry back," he whispered as Calleigh smiled and blushed walking away.

"See you in a little while Paco," she said, leaving the room.

"Adios Cal-le," he said, while Horatio sat back down next to him. Paco grinned at Horatio who tilted his head to him questioningly. "You like Cal-le, si?" He said with a huge smile that was still growing.

Horatio looked down shyly and nodded, "Umm…."

Paco laughed reaching for his hand, "It's ok senor, she likes you too, I can tell the way she look at you."

Horatio felt hot in the face as Paco hit the nail on the head and Maria chortled amused, "I'll give you boys some alone time," she said heading out with a smile.

Horatio exhaled and held Paco's eyes, "We need to talk young man, and you have a lot of decisions to make."

Paco smiled, "I choose this bed then," he said excited as Horatio laughed.

"Well for one, you are going to be living here in Miami now with your Tio and Tia, what do you think of that?"

"You mean, live with them always, everyday?"

"Yes."

Paco looked down sadly as Horatio's smile faded, "I thought you would be happy Paco." He said treading softly.

"Oh, I am happy senor, I just thought, well, maybe… I could live with you." Paco said expectantly with a smile.

Horatio was blindsided and didn't see that one coming. "Umm, I thought, you would be happy with your family Paco."

"You are mi familia senor; you are alone like me, si. You stay with me and save my life. No one do that for Paco before, no one!"

Horatio was touched by the boy's words and understood as he ran a gentle hand over his forehead. "Well you stayed with me and saved my life too Paco, and thank you for that my friend."

"Si, we belong together, we are familia!" Paco said happily.

"Si, famila Paco, yes we are son and we will be together."

"Si, so I stay with you, si?"

Horatio blinked trying to find a gentle way to explain things, "Paco, things are a bit different here in Miami. You have to stay with your legal guardians, it's the law."

Paco looked at him confused, "My legal guard… I no understand senor what that means."

Horatio nodded up and down, "Well, it means your Aunt and Uncle are your true family so by law they are your guardians. Here in Miami they will help to raise you and take care of you until you are eighteen and then the law says you can take care of yourself."

Paco smirked, "But I take care of myself now."

"Yes, I know that, but here in Miami it's a little different and it's the law."

"But I like to take care of myself; I no like this Miami law senor."

"Well Paco, what if I promise you it will all be good and much, much better than it was in Colombia." Horatio said with a smile.

"You can promise it's much better than Colombia?" Paco asked surprised.

"Yes I can son, yes I can."

"I guess I no mind staying with me Tio and Tia. I stayed with them sometimes in Colombia too but never for very long."

Horatio exhaled softly trying to explain, "Well Paco, your Aunt and Uncle care for you very, very much, they have been with you everyday here in the hospital."

"Everyday senor?"

"Everyday Paco. They love you very much." Horatio said softly. "You know you will have a house here in Miami and you'll make friends and go to school."

Paco looked shocked, "A house? A real house like in Colombia senor?"

Horatio smiled, "No, a much better and bigger house, but yes a real house."

"Caramba! He said excitedly, "And school? I can go to Escuela?" He said smiling thinking about it. "Maybe I be as smart as you, si?" Paco smiled looking at Horatio.

"Yes Paco, you can go to school and you can be even smarter than me. There's more, a lot more and we can talk about that later, okay?"

Paco nodded happily as he shook his foot back and forth with a laugh, "I can go to school and learn, just like you."

"That's right son," Horatio said becoming serious again, "Paco, I need to talk to you about something and I want you to listen to me okay?"

Paco nodded as his smile faded and his eyes locked on to Horatio's.

"You um, you're going to have to stay here in the hospital for just a few more days until Joe clears you, okay? You have to listen to Joe and the nurses and no more jumping around on the bed." Horatio said, as his voice went deep.

Paco looked down, "But I, I don't like the hospital senor, maybe you take me with you?"

Horatio shook his head back and forth, "I don't like the hospital either Paco but I have to stay as well, just like you."

Paco's eyes lit up as his little voice rose with excitement, "You stay here in the hospital with me, si? We stay together and I no mind that way senor, por favor." He begged.

Horatio smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a plan Paco, a good plan. Okay, you have a deal son."

Paco jumped up on the bed all excited, "**Caramba!!!** Really! You mean it senor!"

Horatio smiled at the bright young boy he knew as Paco, "Yes, I mean it son."

"**Caramba! Caramba! Caramba!**" Paco shouted, as he jumped around on the bed again and Horatio pointed down at the bed.

"Okay, Okay, you had your fun now lay back down, you should be sleeping and Joe is going to have my head for it."

Paco suddenly stilled and repeated, "Your head? Por que senor?"

Horatio chuckled, "Because you're supposed to be sleeping not getting overexcited and doing jumping jacks on the bed."

Paco's brows furrowed as he sat back down, "Jumping jack? What is that?"

Horatio shook his head laughing, "I'll tell you later now lay back down."

Paco stared at him for a moment and waved him closer. Horatio leaned forward on the chair. Paco whispered low, "You know, I heard what you said and I just wanted to tell you… it wasn't your fault."

Horatio swallowed listening to Paco's words.

"I help you because I know you good man and I knew you American." Paco smiled. "I knew something and I do not know how but I just know senor. Then you save me from the guerillas and you take care of me. So it can not be your fault, besides," Paco smiled mischievously, "I followed you even when you tell me not to, so it's my fault senor and I am sorry for not listening to you." Paco said, as his eyes welled up and Horatio shook his head seeing his teary eyes for the first time.

His voice was barely a whisper as he tried to sooth him, "No Paco, it's not you fault. You have no reason to say sorry, do you understand me son?"

Paco swallowed upset, "But I make big problems for you and I no mean it." He said, as his little voice cracked.

Horatio shook his head back and forth as his own eyes welled, "You saved Ray Jr and you saved me, you didn't make a problem, you solved one Paco, you helped save us son. You are a very brave selfless young man and you should be proud of yourself. Come here," Horatio said, opening his arms as Paco climbed onto him and hugged him sitting across his lap. He put his head down on Horatio's shoulder as he sniffled and Horatio's hand caressed his small head as he wiped his tears and smiled at him. "You're going to have a brand new start son. A whole new life for you here in Miami, it's going to be okay and I will be here whenever you need me, all right." Horatio said softly, as Paco nodded and sniffled,

"Si, entiendo senor. Miami, the good life, I make it all because of you and Cal-le."

"No Paco, you made it because of you." Horatio said, as Paco snuggled his head against him and closed his eyes relaxing, feeling safe once again.

Horatio held his own stinging tears at bay as he gently caressed Paco's hair putting him right to sleep. He exhaled softly feeling Paco's breathing even out against him as he let his own tired eyes close quickly drifting off to sleep himself.

III

"Hey Joe," Calleigh said as she walked past the front desk.

"Hey, what have you got there?" Joe said seeing the tray Calleigh was holding with food and drinks as he came around to her.

"Just some food for Paco and Horatio, if he'll eat." She chuckled.

"I'm glad you two got here when you did, I didn't know how to calm Paco down and well, you both seem to know the trick."

"Not me, but Horatio for sure, Paco really took a liking to him considering everything they've been through together."

Joe nodded, "I asked Horatio to talk to him and explain that he needs to stay here for a few more days until all of his test results come in and I get a better picture of how he's really progressing in his recovery."

"I'm sure Horatio can convince him," she said, exhaling heavily as Joe gave her a questioning look.

"Calleigh? Everything all right?"

She looked around and whispered low, "I'm a bit worried about Horatio; he took a pretty hard kick to his ribs today and I know he's… dealing with it."

Joe's brows arched, "A kick?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a kick," she repeated. "I was hoping maybe you could check him out and make sure he's really okay, like he keeps saying he is."

Joe shook his head back and forth and put his arm around her shoulder, "C'mon sweetheart, let's go see Horatio, shall we." He said, as they headed back to Paco's room.

The door opened as they both entered quietly seeing Paco fast asleep in Horatio's arms. Horatio was out cold with his head leaning back on the chair and to the left where Paco's head rested against his.

Calleigh smiled and tilted her head putting the tray down softly while Joe nudged Horatio gently.

"Horatio," he whispered putting his hand on his right shoulder.

Horatio's eyes snapped open seeing Joe and then Calleigh. He slowly went to lift Paco realizing that was a big mistake as a searing ache tore through his ribcage and he gasped holding in his pain. He winced and closed his eyes trying to bear it. Joe gently put his hands on Paco.

"Let me have him, it's okay." He whispered, as he tenderly lifted Paco off of Horatio who let his head go back on the chair groaning. His body rebelled from the awkward sitting position while the throbbing pain intensified.

Calleigh put her hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to him as he gave her a little smile.

He watched Joe carefully place Paco back on the bed and gently cover him with the blankets. He then turned to Horatio pointing to the empty bed next to him.

Horatio looked over his shoulder to the vacant bed and shook his head back and forth in a no putting his hand up to Joe.

He attempted to get up but the pain was too intense and he held onto his sore ribs staying down.

He looked up and Joe whispered, "Lean on me and move towards the bed," he said firmly.

Horatio tried to gather himself as he pushed off the armrest and slowly straightened. Joe held his pain-ridden eyes wondering how long he could hold out before he doubled over again.

Horatio went to take a step and almost collapsed, Joe grabbed onto him and Calleigh helped gasping, "Lean on us, please."

He nodded as they helped him onto the bed and he sat on the edge catching his breath.

"Take that shirt off him and I'll be right back," Joe huffed, walking out of the room.

Calleigh began to unbutton his shirt. Horatio looked up and held her eyes swearing she was an angel. "You are getting very good at this," he rasped dryly.

She smiled whispering, "Good at what?" she asked as she tugged lightly pulling his shirt out of his pants.

He curled his two fingers and gave her the come hither signal as she bent closer to hear him, "Undressing me," He whispered right into her ear as she lifted back up with a smiling red face.

"You're bad!" She whispered, helping him to slip out of his shirt. He cried out again quietly due to the intensity of the pain leaning back on the bed with his right arm.

"You're hurt, aren't you? I saw Sanchez kick you on the boat Horatio and there is no way that didn't affect you."

He nodded and whispered, "I'm fine Calleigh."

"Oh no you're not! And Joe knows it too."

"You told him?"

Calleigh nodded her head up and down, "Yes, I'm worried about you."

Horatio exhaled shaking his head back and forth as Joe came walking back in the room with Maria.

"I'm going to cut this off for now, all right?" Joe said standing in front of Horatio with a pair of medical scissors.

Horatio nodded, "Good, it's annoying me."

Joe's eyes narrowed on him, "Well, it was meant to protect you, not to act as a magical shield to deflect punches and kicks," he snapped as Horatio's eyes went to Calleigh.

Joe proceeded to cut the large bandage off. Horatio grunted the moment it snapped open.

He gasped and winced in pain, Joe shook his head, "Get his shoes off I want him lying down.

"Wait a minute I—"

"No, I'm not waiting, now relax and do what I say." Joe snapped angrily at Horatio while Maria and Calleigh both helped him with his shoes.

"I can take my own shoes off… Joe." Horatio said slowly losing his breath.

"Yes you probably can but I don't feel like picking you up off the floor today, all right."

They removed his shoes quickly. Joe brought the bed up a bit so Horatio didn't have to work too hard to lie down. "Go ahead and sit back and I'll lower the bed for you," Joe said, as Horatio sat back and closed his eyes trying to fight the pain mentally but his body was winning that battle.

Joe lowered the bed. Horatio's left hand immediately covered his ribs protectively on the left side.

"I'm just going to feel around, tell me if it hurts, okay?" Joe said palpating, as Horatio gasped and his head shot up with a low groan."

Joe's eyes widened, "I take it that hurts," he said, as Horatio let his head drop back down on the pillow mumbling.

Calleigh walked over to the left side of the bed whispering, "Why didn't you say anything Horatio?"

"I didn't want to worry you and Paco was more important at the moment," he replied softly.

Joe pressed again as Horatio's eyes slammed shut and his hand quickly grabbed onto Joe's with a grunt.

"All right, I am giving you a little something for the pain weather you like it or not," he said holding Horatio's gaze.

"I'm glad to see I have a choice," he replied sarcastically.

"You don't!" Joe and Calleigh said in unison, as Horatio looked at one and then the other. He exhaled softly as Calleigh's hands went to his pants and unbuckled the belt and unhooked the button as Joe tugged easily gaining access to his hip.

"Let me have that Maria," he said, as she handed him the alcohol swab and he cleaned the area. The next thing Horatio felt was a hot stinging sensation flowing through him as he groaned low. "Okay, that should help the pain for now and make you rest."

"Horatio exhaled deeply feeling the medication hit him right away. His body and mind were exhausted, his eyes already began to close and he turned to Calleigh, "I guess, I should say- goodnight…." He swallowed. His eyes closed for good and his head went limp right over toward Calleigh.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Sleep with the angels, handsome." She said, as Joe began a through examination of Horatio's body.

"Let's get his pants off and make him as comfortable as possible. I'm going to call for X-ray; I need a clear picture of those ribs to see what's going on."

III

Horatio's eyes were closed but he could hear voices as he struggled to open his heavy eyelids. He swallowed with a groan finally opening his eyes and saw the ceiling. He tried to lift his head and failed, it dropped back down as if it weighed a ton.

"Hey, you with me pal? Joe asked seeing Horatio's heavy eyes slightly open."

He mumbled low seeing double, "Mmm, wh- what, did, you give me?"

"Relax and just sleep it off Horatio. I gave you some Dilaudid, you have been out now for about 12 hours."

"What!" he gasped as his head snapped up and flopped back down. "I- I-" Everything went blurry again as he let his eyes close.

"You're going to be fine. Now just keep your eyes closed and go back to sleep." Joe said as Calleigh stepped closer giving him a small smile.

"Hey there," she said softly running a tender hand over his forehead, his eyes fluttered opened again.

"Calleigh…." He barely whispered.

"Right here handsome, just relax and close your eyes, everything is going to be fine Horatio, it's over." She said gently caressing his hair back.

"Mmm," Horatio moaned as he closed his eyes and quickly drifted back off to sleep.

III

Hours passed as Paco and Horatio quietly slept. Calleigh dozed in the chair next to Horatio hearing Paco moan in his sleep. Her eyes suddenly opened as she shifted and looked over at the small writhing boy.

Horatio's eyes also opened hearing Paco moan, his small cries grew louder. He quickly caught view of Calleigh and pressed the beds button that slowly lifted the bed up.

"He's dreaming?" Horatio asked dryly.

Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, he's been in and out like this for a while now.

Horatio shifted gingerly feeling every part of his bruised and battered body fighting against him. He closed his eyes and licked his lips trying to bear the pain as he looked back at Calleigh.

"What time is it?" He groaned.

She smiled with a tilt of her head, "Three in the morning."

Horatio's brows arched at her, "Three- in the morning?" He said taken aback as he rubbed his eyes, "Just how long have I been out?"

"Just a little while," Calleigh said with a small grin.

His brows arched higher as he whispered, "Just a little while huh," he said in disbelief, as her smile widened.

"Your body needed the rest Horatio and it still needs more quiet recovery time." She insisted as his eyes narrowed on her.

"Mmm, so I take it I'm a prisoner here."

Calleigh chuckled scooting closer as she reached for his hand holding it. She whispered back, "No, but you will be my prisoner when I get you home."

Horatio smiled and looked down, "Home, sounds wonderful and I would love to be you're um, prisoner," he said, wiggling his brows as Calleigh laughed out loud.

He sighed softly watching her laugh and smile, as he took in her breath taking beauty. It was nice to see her happy and relaxed once again. He held her sparkling eyes making that special intuitive connection with her.

"I would like to ask you for a favor please," he whispered holding her entrancing gaze.

Calleigh leaned in closer listening as he whispered lower not to wake Paco. "Sure, name it handsome."

"I want you to go home and get some sleep, okay?"

Calleigh shook her head back and forth, "Tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow Calleigh," he chuckled.

"Then later, when the sun comes up, I'll go home and get some rest, okay?"

He nodded feeling her hand in his, "Sounds good beautiful."

Paco moaned loudly and suddenly bolted upright in a sitting position breathing heavily as he cried out, "La madre don't go, please come back."

Calleigh was up in an instant as she went over to him, "Paco, are you okay, you're dreaming sweetheart." She said softly, as he wiped his teary eyes and nodded looking around the dimly lit room.

"I am still in Miami, si?" He asked unsure.

"Yes honey, you're in Miami, in the hospital."

"And senor Ho-ratio?" He asked in his thick accent with wide eyes looking over to see Horatio awake and looking back at him.

"Right here Paco, right here son."

Paco smiled, "You sleep a long time senor, but not as long as me Dr. Joe says."

Calleigh smiled and Horatio nodded, "Mmm, Dr. Joe says huh."

Paco slowly climbed off the bed. Calleigh nodded yes to him and grabbed his squeaky IV pole wheeling it over to Horatio's bedside. "I can keep you company senor?" He asked as Horatio's brows arched and Calleigh smiled.

"It's a big bed, muy grande, Si?" He questioned quickly with his big brown eyes. Calleigh watched Horatio's eyes slide back and forth in thought.

It didn't take Horatio long to answer with a small grin. "Umm, sure Paco, c'mon up," he said in his sleep roughened voice.

Calleigh helped Paco making sure he didn't pull on his IV line as she settled his IV pole into place next to Horatio's bedside.

Horatio slid over with a groan. Paco climbed in on his right side lying down next to him.

"Incoming," Calleigh cried out throwing pillows over as Paco caught them laughing.

"You are very funny senorita," he said giggling as Horatio smiled thinking. '_Paco was the same, he was Paco_,' and Horatio's smile widened as he thought of his lively bright personality, he was very happy to have Paco back. His warm smiles and endless sentence's, he never seemed to take a breath as he continued talking non-stop in his thick Spanish accent.

Calleigh raised a brow walking over to them, "Really, so you think I'm funny huh?" She chuckled as Paco nodded and his smile faded.

His voice went low but he held Calleigh's eyes, "You make me remember mi madre, when she would put me to sleep at night. She always made me laugh."

Calleigh smiled and whispered softly, "Oh, I'm sorry honey."

Paco shook his head, "No, no. It's all right Cal-le, its good thing, si. I wish I could remember all the time but I can't and so I keep her picture here with mi padre." He said pointing to his chest, his heart, "Mi Corazon remembers and will never forget them."

Calleigh pulled her chair up and tilted her head tenderly, "That's right Paco, as long as you keep them alive in your heart they will never go away and that is a very good thing."

Horatio smiled looking over at Calleigh as random thoughts passed through his mind and he let them run free. _'She is amazing, so loving and caring. One day she is going to make a wonderful mother and… wife.'_

Paco tucked his pillows behind his head looking over at Horatio as he laid back down and looked over at Calleigh.

"So do you remember your parents too?" He asked pointing to his heart again.

"Si Paco, I do, I remember them all the time," She said smiling, watching Horatio's eyes gradually close again.

Paco looked over seeing Horatio's face as he gently turned toward her and whispered, "The senor is muy consado, probably from not sleeping when he was in Colombia. He no sleep, never! The whole time with me, but when I get tired he know." Paco quieted as Horatio shifted with a low moan and he put a finger to his own lips as Calleigh smiled amazed by the boy. He continued in a very low whisper as Calleigh leaned forward getting closer to him, "He lift me up and carry me until we make it all the way to Mi Tio's casa. All the way!" Paco said exaggerating his words with a big smile remembering as he pointed to his heart. "I remember the senor here always too, I think maybe, I may never see him again, but then you come to Colombia and bring me back here to him." Paco smiled brightly laying his head back down happily and exhaling as he relaxed, "You are mi angel, Muchas Gracias Cal-le, muy mucho!" He sat up quickly giving her an unexpected hug that caught Calleigh off guard causing her eyes to well up. Paco let go and yawned. He smiled, rubbed his eyes and snuggled in next to Horatio for the night.

She gently slid her hand over his forehead pushing his disheveled hair back. "Okay sweetheart, time for you to get some sleep just like Horatio." She whispered watching his tired eyes grow heavier by the second.

He nodded, "And you too, si? You can fit here too, you are small, pequeno Cal-le, and this is such a big bed, we all fit, si?" He said excitedly patting the bed as Horatio moaned low and Paco ducked his head with a mischievous grin.

"Sssh," Calleigh giggled and put her finger to her lips shushing him. Shaking her head back and forth trying not to laugh even more. "I'm fine here in the chair Paco, now you go to sleep, close your eyes honey."

Paco nodded, "Si, I am muy contento here with the senor and you, I can sleep muy bueno now." Paco smiled snuggling his head into the pillow.

"Good night Paco, sweet dreams," she whispered. Her hand tenderly slid over his forehead caressing him softly as his eyes slowly closed. She pulled the blanket up making sure to completely cover him so that he would stay warm. The air conditioner cooled the room down making it very cold, especially at night.

Calleigh sat back after she knew he was finally asleep and smiled watching them snooze side by side peacefully. It wasn't much longer before the night brought her into a warm contented deep sleep right along with the both of them.

III

"Calleigh, sweetheart…." Horatio whispered near her ear rousing her gently.

Her eyes slowly opened as she instantly smiled up at him, "What are you doing up?" She asked looking around confused.

"It's um, 8am and someone took over my bed," he whispered, gesturing over as Calleigh looked at his bed to see Paco's little body spread out across it. He lay sleeping, sprawled out with a small smile on his face as Calleigh smiled,

"I'll put him back in his own bed so you can get some more rest Horatio," she said getting up.

"No, no, it's all right, let him sleep, he's fine and I'd rather sit up for a while anyway."

"Umm, okay, are you sure because I don't mind putting him back."

"Yes, I'm sure and I don't want to disturb him, he looks comfortable." He said gently, reaching for her hand pulling her closer as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Mmm, good morning beautiful," he whispered low as she smiled shaking her head tasting fresh toothpaste.

"I don't think I'm all that beautiful right now," she yawned quickly coving her mouth, "My hair is a wreck, and I'm sure my eyes have dark circles around them."

Horatio tenderly slid his right hand along her cheek and into her silky soft hair as he mumbled leaning in for another kiss, "You are more beautiful now than ever," he whispered giving her butterfly kisses on her lips. He slowly backed off and held her sparkling green eyes.

"Can I ask you for a small favor?"

"She smiled knowing, "Another favor?" she teased knowing what he wanted already from last night. " Of course, anything, just name it."

"Well, I would really like for you to go home and please get some rest today?"

Calleigh smiled tilting her head to him, "You already asked me that favor handsome."

"Mm-hmm and you said yes, if I recall." He said as his voice deepened a little, "I also wanted to tell you that you're more than welcome to stay at my place, if you'd like." He asked watching her eyes slide back and forth as she contemplated it.

"Horatio, I'm fine to stay for the rest of the day. I don't mind, really."

"I do sweetheart, you've been with me every day since Colombia and now that the case is finally over I would really like it if you went home to get some rest."

Calleigh smiled looking down, "Okay but I am coming back later for sure."

"Why don't you take the day for yourself and come back tomorrow to pick me up." He said with a mischievous grin.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed as her voice rose, "Joe is not going to let you go home yet, you do know that right? Your ribs are not good and you need around the clock medical care."

He wiggled his brows wrapping his right arm around her waist quickly pulling her in against his body with a low groan, "He will if he knows I have my very own full time nurse," he chuckled with a sly grin.

Calleigh began giggling and shaking her head, "You are so bad."

"Mmm, I would like to show you exactly how bad I can be tomorrow when I have you all to myself again," he said in a low seductive tone.

Her brows rose to him as she looked over to Paco's sleeping form and back at him, "I think your ribs may have a say in that matter handsome, and they are going to say no." She said chuckling, and resting her body against his as her head relaxed against his chest. She let a soft contented moan slip out feeling so comfortable and relaxed in his arms.

He leaned down to her ear and kissed it softly as he whispered, "Oh, I think we can find a way around that." His voice rumbled low as every nerve receptor went off in her body and goose bumps covered her entire being.

He gently rubbed her arms as she giggled, "You're giving me goose bumps with that sexy voice of yours."

"Mmmm," he hummed low as his lips trailed butterfly kisses from her ear down the side of her neck. His fingers gently slid the material of her shirt over, as he kissed that very special spot where her neck and shoulder met, knowing it drove her insane. Her body went limp in his arms, as his soft lips opened and closed around her smooth skin making her moan low.

His eyes opened hearing her contented sigh. A smile curved his lips but quickly faded as he suddenly stopped.

Calleigh realized too late as she tried to back away but he held onto her staring at the fading dark bruise around her neck. She nibbled on her lips nervously as her eyes slid up to meet his.

"I-I'm, sorry Horatio—"

"No. I'm sorry," he said interrupting her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been."

"It's not your fault, it's mine, I should have checked first before I opened that door." She whispered unable to meet his eyes.

"No, it's not your fault you did nothing wrong Calleigh," he said, compassionately as his voice quickly changed with his next words, "It's Hagen's and he's going to pay for it this time" He growled as his eyes filled with anger.

She remained quiet backing away and headed toward the window looking out as Horatio exhaled deeply trying to control his raging emotions in front of her. '_I'm going to kill that piece of shit when I get my hands on him,_' he thought to himself, slowly making his way across the room to her.

He stood right behind her as he closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep calming breath. Hagen's face flashing over and over again in his mind, he thought about the bruise and what must have happened that terrible night to her.

He opened his eyes as he put a very gentle hand on her shoulder and she leaned back against his body once again. He embraced her, wrapping his arms protectively around her, exhaling deeply feeling relief as she relaxed against him.

He whispered, "Sweetheart, I'm here whenever you feel like talking, okay?" His soft smooth tone calmed and soothed her as she closed her eyes relieved by his words.

Calleigh nodded against him, "Mm-hmm, I know, I know Horatio." She whispered turning into his embrace as she hugged him back and relaxed feeling his protectiveness once again.

The door opened as Joe walked in surprised to see Horatio and Calleigh still holding one another in a close embrace. He quietly walked over to them as they slowly broke apart.

"Good Morning, I'm glad to see you both awake so early." He smiled.

"I'll bet," Horatio, said wisely as Calleigh chuckled.

Joe gave him a confused look unsure, "What exactly does that mean?" He asked with one hand on his hip.

Horatio's brows went up at him as his voice deepened, "You knocked me out for quite a while doctor."

Joe nodded quickly catching on, "Well yeah, you were in a great deal of pain and completely exhausted. Oh and don't think because you actually got a few hours of sleep you're off the hook, not by a long shot pal." Joe said not backing down for a second and making sure Horatio knew it too.

Horatio had a hard time trying not to smile as Calleigh laughed and checked on Paco again.

Joe scratched his head looking over at Horatio's bed, "Well umm, it seems the little guy took a liking to your bed. So much for your exam," he chuckled looking over at Paco's pediatric size bed and laughed.

Horatio's brows furrowed and he shook his head at Joe with a wry grin, "I don't think so, doctor."

Calleigh smiled looking over at Paco's bed imagining Horatio in it as she let out a loud laugh. "I think the hospital is getting to us all."

The door opened. Frank walked in and Calleigh looked from him to Horatio knowing it was not a coincidence.

"Good morning," he said, nodding to Calleigh and then Horatio and Joe.

"Morning," Calleigh said, staring at Horatio who looked down unable to maintain eye contact with her.

"Hey doc, how's it going, nice job with the kid." Frank said to Joe, as Horatio walked over to Calleigh speaking quietly.

"I umm, knew you needed a ride."

Calleigh held his eyes, "So you called Frank?"

"I umm, just wanted to make sure you got home safely and I knew he was available."

She shook her head speaking low, "I'm fine Horatio, really," she said with a small smile.

He nodded knowing different, "Mm-hmm, I'm sorry; I'll just feel a lot better once I'm with you again." He said wondering about the search and recovery of the bodies.

"Oh, I sure hope so because I really don't want Frank lying in between us handsome." She chuckled as he smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Point taken sweetheart."

"Good," she chuckled low. "But really, you need to stop worrying about me Horatio."

He shook his head back and forth, "That, is not possible sweetheart."

She smiled, "You are too sweet sometimes and thank you for that."

"So doc how's H doing?" Frank asked as Calleigh and Horatio both looked over at Joe.

Joe looked over at Horatio and right back to Frank, "He'll survive and heal, if I can keep him down long enough."

Frank chuckled and smiled looking down as Calleigh and Horatio both walked over to them.

Horatio tucked his chin as his voice rumbled, "Frank, any word on the search and rescue operation being conducted yet?"

Frank wiped his lip and nodded hesitantly, "Yeah H. They um, so far they found a few unidentified body parts," he said almost mumbling his last words.

Horatio nodded as Calleigh grimaced. "They didn't recover any of the bodies yet?" Calleigh asked unsure.

Frank chewed on his lip, "They're finding bits and pieces as they go. They said that small microchip the judge planted in that phone was enough to blow up the whole marina. Thank god you realized it, H," the big man said with a nod holding Horatio's eyes. "There's no way anyone would have survived that explosion," Frank said shaking his head back and forth.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and saw his doubt as a cold smile quickly crossed his face.

"I think I'll let the evidence speak for itself Frank," He said as Frank exhaled heavily.

Joe was looking from person to person trying to keep up as Calleigh quickly tried to get off the subject.

"Thank you for coming Frank," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Sure Cal, no problem at all. Are you ready?" Frank asked looking at Horatio who nodded.

"Yep, whenever you are," She said, narrowing her eyes on Horatio.

Joe just listened and watched the conversation until they were done.

"So, I'll call you later sweetheart," Horatio said holding her eyes. "You get some rest okay?"

"Yes sir, lieutenant," she smiled as his brows arched and she chuckled knowing he disliked the title coming from her. She rubbed his arm affectionately and suddenly leaned up on her tip toes kissing his cheek as he quickly looked down.

Her smile widened as Frank grinned and headed to the door opening it.

Horatio exhaled softly, "I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay handsome, see you later and thanks Joe," she said heading over to the door as Horatio followed. Calleigh walked out while Frank held the door open and Horatio nodded to him without her seeing. Frank held his eyes in understanding as his head moved up and down in response.

"See you later H, see you later doc." Frank said as he let the door go and they walked away together.

Horatio exhaled shaking his head at the closed door, his hands went comfortably to his hips forgetting about Joe at the moment who was observing him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as Horatio turned.

"Yes," he hesitated, thinking about Calleigh, "I'm just not sure if she is."

Joe scratched his head not wanting to cross that invisible line of interference, "Did she- has she, had a chance to talk to you yet, I mean really talk about what happened?"

"No, and I get the feeling she is trying to move forward and forget it ever happened."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing; I mean, her wanting to move forward." He said swaying his head to the side.

Horatio's eyes tightened as he looked down at his hands thinking, _'It's not a good thing either if she keeps her emotions all bottled up, I should know.' _

Horatio's head came up as he held Joe's eyes, "Hear me out before you say no, okay?" He asked softly.

"Okay, I'm listening," Joe said, with concern wondering where this was going.

"I want you to release me tomorrow." He said, as Joe immediately shook his head back and forth in a no. Horatio put his hand up, "Hear me out before you judge."

Joe's teeth clenched as he gave Horatio a glare, "Go ahead."

"I'll go home and rest… bed rest, just like you want, all right. No work, no strenuous activity, just rest." Horatio held his eyes not wanting to go against Joe and just leave. He knew he was just trying to help him, Paco and Calleigh for that matter too.

Joe held his eyes for a long moment putting it all together knowing this was about Calleigh.

"Will you give me your word and if anything changes, you feel pain or shortness of breath, I want you back here immediately."

Horatio nodded as his mouth opened and Joe cut him right off.

"I mean it Horatio! I want you resting and that's it! No work! Not even paper work, are we clear lieutenant?" Joe said in a raised tone. "I want you home and in bed!" He snapped out.

"Yes, were clear, crystal clear." He said feeling like a child being scolded as Joe's pager went off.

'_Perfect timing_,' Horatio thought watching him look down at it.

He shook his head and headed for the door quickly, "Were not done here, don't you go anywhere yet," he said opening the door as he quickly headed out.

Horatio's lip's curved up just a bit as he thought of Joe's concern yet stern orders. Then a flash went off and he saw the judge and then Hagen. His face hardened thinking about Hagen and what he did to Calleigh. His eyes tightened as he turned and stared out the window his emotions raging causing his cheek to twitch. '_He's going to pay_,' he thought, as his jaw muscles flexed and tightened with his pent up uncompromising hatred for John Hagen.

TBC...

* * *

Okay, so are you happy for Paco??? LOL 

What do you think Horatio will do to Hagen???

More to come. I did try to have this completed before the new season but it seems my Novels grow bigger and bigger as I type! My poor Beta's. LOL- I do believe two to three more Chapters will complete this story. Thanks so much for reading and I hope everyone enjoys the start of the new season tomorrow! Yayyyyyyyyyyyy! Make sure you check my profile from time to time for any new updates and many links to CSI:Miami .


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Hey everyone, Just some lose ends to tie up now and of course some fluff for our favorite couple. I do believe the next chapter, 31 will be the last. So have fun reading while this story lasts. Thank you as always to my Beta's and LadyA for all your help with my Spanish. This story has gone places I never expected it to go...and there will be one more little twist coming. So Enjoy and thank you to all!_

* * *

III 

"I win!" Paco shouted, slamming his little hand down on the table, sitting directly across from Horatio. They were using the long adjustable hospital table that was perfect for their game of cards.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to play this game," Horatio said with a raised eyebrow.

Paco answered quickly without taking a breath. "I didn't until you show me," he shrugged as he gathered all the cards together into a pile and evened them out smiling up at Horatio.

"Tell me senor, why they call it war? Why they no call it the highest card wins?" Paco asked in his thick Spanish accent as Horatio's brows furrowed thinking about it.

"Well Paco, the most exciting part of the game is when we both have the same card and they call that war. I guess, when you win enough of the war matches you win the game." Horatio said blinking, not quite understanding what he just said himself. He looked back over at Paco who had a puzzled look on his face as his head tilted in confusion at him. "You know, if it were up to me Paco, I would call it the highest card," Horatio said with a smile.

Paco nodded, "Si senor, that makes sense because that's how to win, the highest card," Paco said, looking down at his hands concentrating hard as he slowly tried to shuffle the deck like Horatio showed him.

His face tightened and his brows moved closer as Paco became frustrated with the very stiff playing cards that would not slide easily together. He bent both halves shoving them together as the cards suddenly went flying out of his little hands all over the place.

"Demonios!" Paco shouted and Horatio began to laugh holding onto his bruised ribs. Paco looked at him baffled and suddenly began laughing right along with him, "That was very very funny, but how did I do that?"

Horatio exhaled and smiled, "Next time you need to go slower when you shuffle the deck." He explained.

Paco nodded and getting up he began to pick up the cards that decorated the floor of their hospital room.

"I like this game," Paco said smiling brightly, as the door opened and Joe walked in.

"Okay so who's winning?" Joe asked.

Paco lifted his head and yelled, "Me! I win, but the senor is very, very good, I think he let me."

Joe's brow's furrowed seeing Paco pick up the cards from the floor. "What are you doing Paco?"

"I am picking up the cards Dr. Joe." He said huffing and puffing getting his workout hunting down those slippery cards.

Joe smiled, "Yeah, I can see that and it's a big deck too."

"Fifty two cards big," Paco said, breathing heavily as he lifted his head again at Joe. "Ho-ratio, teach me how many cards are in the deck." Paco said, putting his hand up with four fingers at Joe, "Four of everything," he said turning his hand back at Joe, "Four Kings, four queens, four Jacks and four Aces, that's the best card in the whole deck." He smiled.

"Wow, that's great Paco, you have a good memory." Joe replied grinning over at Horatio. His grin quickly faded as he watched Horatio cautiously remove his hand from his injured ribs.

Joe met his eyes and his face went serious. "I'm going to need you on the bed for a moment so I can examine you today."

Horatio focused on Joe and nodded in agreement, "Okay," he said softly looking over at Paco. He quickly got up off the floor and watched Horatio's every move. "Hey Paco, do you know that right now you are playing another game?"

Horatio walked over to his bed sitting down on the edge as he began to unbutton his shirt. Joe walked over in front of him waiting and watching for any signs of pain.

Paco watched as he looked over at Horatio, "Another game, but how?"

Horatio chuckled, "It's called fifty two pick up."

Joe smiled and shook his head remembering that game very well.

"Fifty two pick up, senor? Paco asked curiously, "But how do you play that game?" He inquired innocently as Horatio smiled.

Joe turned to Paco putting his hand out. "Here let me have the cards for a second, "Joe said, making the mess into a very neat stack as he held it in one hand and bent the cards all the way back with his thumb.

Paco's eyes went wide in panic, "Wait, Dr. Joe!" he quickly shouted, knowing that the cards would soon slip just like they did in his hands.

Joe quickly let his thumb slide back, the cards started to fly everywhere and Paco watched in shock.

"Demonios! Demonios!" He shouted, trying to catch them with his hands as they flew all around the room.

Horatio chuckled cradling his ribs. Joe laughed, "That's how you play fifty two pick up pal."

Paco lifted his head up from the floor collecting the cards once again as he gave Joe a smirk, "I no think I like this game very much senor." He shook his head back and forth wisely at them.

Horatio chuckled, "I didn't like it when I was your age either.

"Neither did I," Joe said with a grin. Paco tilted his head at them confused and went right back to collecting the cards.

"More tape or a bandage now?" Horatio asked, as Joe helped him slip his left arm out of the shirt.

Paco walked over watching Joe like a hawk while he straightened the deck into a neat pile and held it in one hand. His eyes went to Horatio as he quickly took a seat on his bed right beside him.

Horatio smiled instantly as did Joe.

"Um, Paco, I need to examine Horatio for a moment, all right pal?" Joe said holding his gaze.

Paco nodded up and down, "Okay, it's okay with me Dr. Joe," he shrugged smiling at Joe but didn't move.

Horatio was having a hard time holding back his laughter seeing the little guy stick to him like glue.

"Hey Paco would you mind giving us a moment so Joe can examine me?" Horatio asked gently with a sincere smile.

"Si senor, it's no problema. It's okay if I sit there?" Paco asked pointing to the cushioned chair right near the bed.

"That fine Paco," Joe replied.

Paco looked to Horatio still unsure.

Horatio nodded and Paco moved to the chair playing with the cards in his hand. Horatio leaned back on the bed while Joe lowered it all the way down to a flat horizontal position. His cold fingers began to poke and prod once again. Horatio groaned straight away as Joe moved across his ribs gently examining him, making sure not to put too much pressure on the taped areas.

Joe concentrated on Horatio's face looking for any type of reaction. It came as Horatio's eyes closed swiftly. Joe asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

Horatio exhaled little by little, "Yes. Yes, fine."

Joe's brow rose as he spoke gently, "I hardly touched you Pal," he said, continuing to run his fingers up and down Horatio's ribs.

Horatio closed his eyes again and opened them quickly as a small voice to his right asked, "You okay senor?"

Horatio turned his head to his right and smiled, "I thought you were sitting over there," he gestured his head to the left side of the bed where Joe was.

"Si, but I worry for you and I make sure you no need my help." Paco said with his big brown worried eyes.

Horatio smiled, "I'm fine, SON!" he gasped suddenly, as his last word came out rather loud from Joe pressing on a very tender spot.

"Senor, senor," Paco called, as he watched Horatio close his eyes riding out the abrupt wave of pain.

"It's all right Paco; I'm… just a little sore is all." Horatio said, as Joe shook his head back and forth.

"I must be crazy to let you go home like this." Joe mumbled worried.

Paco's eyes widened as he quickly asked. "Home? Oratio go home today? I go with him, Si?"

"Umm, umm…" Joe mumbled at a loss for words as Paco looked up at Horatio.

"I'll be right back and don't move Horatio," Joe said walking out of the room.

Paco looked at Horatio with those sad brown puppy dog eyes and Horatio patted the bed, "C'mon up, it's okay" he said.

All of a sudden the door opened again startling Horatio and Paco. Joe snapped, "Paco, make sure Horatio doesn't get up, okay? If he does just… just sit on him," Joe said smiling, as he left letting the door slowly close behind him.

Paco looked at Horatio stunned, "I cannot sit on you senor! I think Dr. Joe maybe go a little loco, Si?" Paco said, putting his index finger to his right temple making little circles for the crazy sign.

Horatio began laughing as he held onto his ribs and groaned from the throbbing pain. Paco stared at him confused.

He chuckled, "Paco, he was just joking, you understand son?"

Paco smiled, "Si, joking, entiendo senor." Paco wiped his forehead, "Phew, I have much to learn in Miami senor, Si?" Paco laughed.

"Si Paco, but all in good time son, no worries, we take it one day at a time, all right." Horatio said, with a nod of reassurance to the small boy.

"All right!" Paco exclaimed sharply with an exaggerated nod at Horatio.

The door opened and Joe walked back in followed by Maria who was carrying a basin of medical supplies topped off with ice packs.

Horatio moved to sit up, Joe raised his voice, "Stay there and don't move."

Paco looked at Joe worried at first but Joe gave him a quick wink and Paco's concern turned into a lopsided grin.

"Joe, this isn't necessary, I'm fine," Horatio said, attempting to get up.

Joe was quick to put a hand on his left shoulder keeping him down, "If you want to go home today, you'll lay still and let me do my job."

Horatio locked eyes with Joe slowly nodding his head up and down. "May I ask what you are working on?"

"Everything," Joe said, as he pushed a button on the bed and winked at Paco again.

Maria smiled at Paco who was still sitting on the right side of Horatio's bed, "Paco, why don't you sit here for now until were finished okay honey?" She asked softly.

Paco turned to look at Horatio who nodded with a small smile, "Go ahead, its fine son."

Joe held Horatio's eyes and mumbled, "He'll be okay with this?"

"He's fine Joe—"

Paco laughed, "I am not a baby, I see muy malo things in Colombia, Muyyy Malo senor."

Joe scratched his head and nodded at Paco, "I'm sure you did and I'm sorry you had to see those bad things."

Paco shrugged as he looked down at the playing cards in his hand remaining quiet.

Horatio knew he was remembering his parents just like he would when something was said to remind him of them.

"Okay, I'm going to tape you up some more and then we'll put the bandage on to protect your ribs. All you have to do is lie still and cooperate," Joe said, as he turned back to him.

"So that's what the ice is for."

Joe smiled, "That's going to help numb you and I do plan on giving you a little something for the pain so don't even bother fighting me on it. The only way I am sending you home is if you listen to me now, understand?" Joe said firmly taking control of the situation as Paco's eyes went wide again.

Horatio glared at Joe knowing he had him right where he wanted him. He exhaled and slowly gave him a nod, "You're the doctor." He said very sarcastically as Maria chuckled and Paco smiled up at her.

Joe put his hand out to Maria, "Let me have the tape and put some ice packs on his right side now," he said looking at Horatio. "Lift your left arm out of the way but keep it below your shoulder so you're comfortable."

Horatio lifted his left arm, resting his elbow on the top railing of the bed out of Joe's way. He groaned as Maria started twisting ice packs and applying them to his chest and ribs.

Paco looked on intrigued as Maria handed him a small ice pack and twisted it. He held it for a second putting down the playing cards and suddenly felt it turn cold. "Muy Frio!" He exclaimed loudly. "You are going to freeze the senor with all of these!"

"No Paco, it will help the swelling to go down and also make him numb so he does not feel the pain so much." Maria said looking back at Horatio with a smile.

"En verdad?" Paco asked, tilting his head adorably past Maria to see Horatio.

"En verdad, it's true Paco, it will help." Horatio answered.

"I no see how making you ice cold is gonna help, the bad man make you cold to hurt you, I remember." He said concerned.

"This is a lot different son." Horatio replied, as Joe began applying tape to his injured left side."

"Horatio, are you doing okay?" Maria asked, as Paco stood up and moved closer to see his face. He looked worried as Horatio gave him a small smile letting him know it was all right.

Paco's smile grew instantly as his little voice started up and didn't stop, "Si, he is okay, the senor is strong like bull, nothing can hurt him. He fight the guerillas and then the bad man and then the crazy lady too." He spoke so fast in his thick Spanish accent without taking a breath that both Joe and Maria were stunned as they stared at him.

"Really?" Joe said curiously, continuing to tape Horatio up as Paco nodded and went on.

"Si!" Paco put his little hand up and counted, "First the polica come after him but we get away okay. Then the bad man make him go to El Camino de Los Diablos, then the guerillas camp and he get caught by them. I try to help but I think I give the senor more trouble, Si."

Horatio turned toward him as he held his eyes, "No, no you didn't, you helped me to get away, remember?"

Paco smiled nodding up and down, "Si senor, but I didn't listen when you told me not to follow you." Paco said with a lopsided grin.

Joe couldn't believe his ears as he moved to the right side and Paco ran around the bed to Horatio's left side still yapping as Maria followed smiling.

"Then I come out and tell the guerillas he was a good American but they no care, they hit him hard but the senor fight back and tell me to run, so I get away and hide, but then they hit him again in the back of the head with the rifle. That knock him out cold." Paco said quietly, looking down as Joe stared at him.

Horatio shook his head back and forth listening to him go on and on as he groaned in pain, "Paco, I um, think they heard enough son."

"No, no, go ahead Paco, this is all very interesting," Joe said, looking down at Horatio amazed at what he was hearing. Horatio was clearly in a great amount of pain as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Maria hand me the hypo," Joe said, tugging at Horatio's pants. "It's about that time pal, small pinch coming," he said, as he cleaned the area and quickly stuck a small needle into Horatio's hip area.

Horatio groaned low, "What are you giving me?"

"Just a little something for the pain, it might make you sleepy, so just relax and close your eyes."

"I thought you said—" Horatio eyes blinked, as a very warm feeling suddenly coursed through him and he swallowed starting to see unclearly. "Jo-e…" He barely mumbled as his eyes began to close.

"He'll be out in a second, go ahead and pile on the ice packs," Joe said to Maria while Paco stared at a sleeping Horatio.

"The senor fall asleep already?" He questioned Joe nervously.

"Yes Paco, we gave him a little medicine to help him so he doesn't feel the pain. He'll be up before you know it." Joe said seeing the boys concern. "Hey, why don't you go ahead and finish the story about Colombia, Joe said with a smile picking up the ace bandage.

Paco nodded unsure at first but began talking again and never stopped. "The senor is a very strong man; he put the big man to sleep like that!" Paco said, snapping his little fingers as Joe grinned. Then we escape, I use my firecrackers, I make dis-tractione, and he carry me all the way to mi Tio's casa, and that's when I fall asleep and he leave me a note in my pocket to call Cal-le," Paco continued, telling them the whole story as Joe and Maria worked together to bandage Horatio's ribs, making sure that the bandage would provide support and protection. They were amazed listening to Paco's recollection of what had happened in Colombia.

III

Calleigh tossed and turned in her sleep as she suddenly lifted her head gasping, "No!" She looked all around sitting up taking in her familiar surroundings. She could hear the waves crashing on the beach and the seagulls crying in the distance. She slowly closed her eyes smelling him; his scent filled the room and was on her shirt as she bent her knees up hugging them closer to her body. The cobwebs started to clear out and Calleigh remembered Frank dropping her off at Horatio's place for some forced rest and relaxation.

She lay back down with an exhausted groan and grabbed his pillow inhaling his scent squeezing it to her nose. She looked over at the clock that read 4:45pm and bolted upright grabbing her phone. She opened it checking for messages and there was only one. She put in her code to retrieve it pressing send as it played back.

'_Hi, it's um, just me calling to check on my beautiful angel. Frank told me he dropped you off at my place and I'm happy that you took me up on my offer. Don't forget you have plenty of clothes in the closet but if you go into the fridge, I wouldn't drink the milk,' he chuckled low,_ as she closed her eyes overwhelmed by his smooth soft tone_. 'Why don't you just relax out on the balcony, I'm sure that the warm sun and cool breeze will help you to get some nice relaxing sleep. I um, I miss you already sweetheart and I can wait to be home with you again. Home.'_ He paused_, 'Home is where my heart is and um, my heart is always at home with you beautiful. I'll talk to you later and I do hope you are sleeping with the angels. I love you,'_ he whispered so softly, as the call ended and Calleigh played it again and again, listening to his soothing and intoxicating voice.

"I love you too handsome," she smiled, heading right for the bathroom.

She was out and dressed in less than 20 minutes, she opened her phone and hit a button smiling widely.

"Hello?" A young mans voice answered.

"Hi Timmy, it's Calleigh."

"Hey Calleigh, how's Horatio?"

"He's fine Timmy and thank you for asking. Listen are you busy tonight?"

"No why?"

"How about I pick you up and we'll go see him together. I also have someone else I would like you to meet. If you have any games that you like to play why don't you bring them along, okay?"

Timmy smiled, "Sure Calleigh, I have plenty of games."

"Great, so I'll see you in about 15 minutes or so."

"Okay, see you then," he said smiling brightly as he hung up and yelled, "YES!" Pumping his fist into the air.

"Timmy?"

"Oh sorry Aunt Jenna, I just got over excited. Listen is it okay if I go over to the hospital with Calleigh? She's taking me to see Horatio."

She smiled and nodded seeing him so happy once again, "Sure Timmy that's fine. Just call me if you're going to be late, okay?"

"Sure Aunt Jenna, I will and thanks." Timmy said running up stairs to his room.

III

Calleigh beeped the horn and got out of the Hummer walking down the pathway as the door opened and a woman greeted her.

"Hi I'm Timmy's Aunt Jenna." -

"Nice to meet you, Calleigh Duquesne."

"Yes, I have heard so much about you I feel like I already know you because of Timmy."

Calleigh smiled, Timmy put his head down shyly and groaned, "Aunt Jenna," He said in disbelief that she just said that embarrassing him.

Both woman smiled knowing as Timmy walked away quickly heading for the Hummer.

"Please send my regards to Horatio and thank you always for thinking about Timmy."

"I will and you are welcome but Timmy is a pleasure and we really do enjoy his company. It was nice meeting you, take care," Calleigh said turning and walking back to the Hummer.

Timmy hopped in putting his seatbelt on with a huge grin as Calleigh slid in.

"So, I brought some games just like you said," Timmy said showing Calleigh the bag.

"Oh my, that's a lot of games." She smiled.

"Well, I figured we could really keep Horatio busy with these," he laughed.

"Timmy, I also have someone else I would like you to meet…." Calleigh said, pulling away grinning.

III

Calleigh walked down the hall as Timmy carried three large pizza boxes smiling.

"This smells so good I can't wait to dig in, there's nothing like pizza."

"I'm sure the boys will enjoy it too," she said passing the nurses station as Maria said hello.

Calleigh took one of the boxes and handed it to her, "How's an early dinner sound," She chuckled.

Maria smiled taking it, "It sounds and smells great. Thank you very much for this that was very thoughtful."

"Thank you Maria for taking care of Horatio and Paco, we just wanted to make sure the nurses were fed as well, right Timmy?"

"Huh... Oh right," he said laughing."

Maria's face grew serious for a moment. "Just so you know Joe taped him up really, really good and put the bandage on again. He gave him a very mild sedative to help him with the pain while we worked on him."

Calleigh blinked in confusion, "I thought Joe said he was going to leave the bandage off until he was ok to go home?"

Maria's eyes went wide and she realized Calleigh didn't know what Horatio had planned. "We-Well he should be awake by now and I am sure he and Paco would love some pizza too," she said smiling hoping Calleigh would let it drop.

Calleigh nodded but knew something was up, she thanked her and walked down to Horatio and Paco's room. She slowly opened the door to hear loud laughter as they both walked in seeing Paco sitting on Horatio's bed but across from him as they played cards on the oblong table.

"Cal-le!" Paco cried out, getting up and running to her as he gave her a quick hug. "We missed you, did you rest, because that's all the senor keep saying, he say he hoped you rested up."

"Umm, Paco…" Horatio exhaled softly shaking his head with a small embarrassed smile to Timmy. "How are you young man?"

Timmy put the pizza's down on Paco's empty table and headed over to Horatio. He cautiously watched Paco and Calleigh talking as he shyly looked down, "How are you feeling Horatio, I, I was worried when they said you were kidnapped on the news?"

"I'm fine son," Horatio said, as Timmy hesitated reaching for him but backed off feeling embarrassed. Horatio knew he was uncomfortable about showing his feelings and this did not go unnoticed by him. "Well, I think an introduction is in order, don't you Calleigh?"

She smiled and nodded, "Paco I would like for you to meet Timmy." She said as Timmy walked over to them.

"Hi Paco," Timmy said with a smile.

"Hola Timmy, mucho gusto."

"Timmy smiled, "El gusto es mio"

Paco laughed, "You know Spanish, muy bueno."

"Paco do you like Pizza?" Timmy asked, as Paco nodded up and down.

"Si, we have some pizza in Colombia, is it the same here because it sure smells a lot better to me." Paco said, as Timmy led him over to the table and boxes.

Calleigh smiled walking over to Horatio. She glanced back at the boys then bent down giving him a quick kiss as he grinned.

"Mmm, someone looks refreshed. Did you sleep well?" he whispered quietly as the boys put the pizza on the paper dishes.

She nodded and blushed whispering, "Yes I did. Your bed is so comfortable that I almost didn't want to get up."

"So why did you, you should have rested more?"

"I'll rest plenty when your home again with me, trust me handsome," she said with a grin. "By the way, thank you very much for the message. It was very sweet."

His voice rumbled low, "I meant every word of it sweetheart, every word."

"Okay who wants pizza?" Timmy said loudly, as Paco smiled biting into his slice.

Timmy put two plates down on Horatio's table for Calleigh and Horatio. He walked back over to Paco and picked up his dish as he sat down and began eating. Paco walked right over sitting down next to him with his dish as he ate the pizza.

"This is muy Delicioso. Muchas gracias Cal-le, muchas gracias Timmy, muyyy mucho!"

"You are welcome Paco," she smiled and handed Horatio a dish.

"Thank you," he smiled, as she took a small bite and sat beside him.

They all sat eating as Joe walked in with a huge smile, "Well hello Timmy," Joe said walking by him and Paco, as he headed over to Horatio and Calleigh.

"Hey Joe." Timmy said with a full mouth.

Paco looked at Timmy, "You know Dr. Joe too?" He asked in his broken English.

"Sure, he took care of me when I was sick."

Paco smiled, "He is my doctore too, Dr. Joe."

"Cool," Timmy said as Paco repeated with a nod,

"Cool."

Calleigh, Joe and Horatio all laughed at the boys sitting in front of them.

"So Horatio, you sure you are up to this?" Joe asked, as Calleigh's eyes narrowed and she put down her pizza.

"Hang on," she said, "Up to what Joe?"

Joe's eyes widened and he looked at Horatio, "Umm, I guess he didn't talk to you yet then, huh."

Horatio shook his head at Joe, "No I didn't," he said, looking back at Calleigh. "Umm, I'm doing better and Joe has agreed to let me go home."

Calleigh gave Joe a glare, "What?" She said stunned turning back to Joe, "But you said he needed to rest and recover Joe?"

"Yes and I still stand by my words, he does and he knows it. He gave me his word he would rest. No work, no cases, not even paperwork, he said he would rest in bed Calleigh." Joe replied looking back at Horatio for reassurance.

"Horatio is that true?" Calleigh asked in disbelief.

His eyes went from Joe to Calleigh's as he nodded, "Yes, I did agree, as long as he lets me recuperate at home."

Calleigh shook her head back and forth at him with a growing smile that she just couldn't help. His innocent puppy dog eyes just melted her in place. Her eyes slid over to Joe who gave her a grin looking down as she turned back to Horatio.

"You're going to listen this time, are we clear mister?" She said, with a firm edge in her voice.

Both Timmy and Paco started laughing as they covered their mouths and Joe gave them a stern look with a quick wink grinning himself.

Horatio held her eyes and nodded, "Yes ma'am," he said softly, as his lips curved up slightly.

Calleigh's eyes tightened on him and she turned to the chuckling boys who both straightened nervously. She looked at them both and then smiled giving them a very quick wink as she turned back to Horatio with a stern look.

"Eat your food," She said, with a smile as Horatio's brows arched and he nodded his head at her.

Joe began laughing as he headed out of the room that was soon filled with very happy laugher.

III

Horatio and Calleigh watched as Timmy and Paco laughed together playing Nintendo DS. Paco was amazed with all the games Timmy had but chose to play the one called Super Mario Bros.

Paco laughed as Timmy yelled, "Hurry, swim away, watch out for the fish, don't let him get you!"

"Okay, I try, I try," Paco said, pressing his thumb repeatedly on the small button. "Oh no, no, get away fish, he get me, Demonios!" Paco shouted, as they both laughed and he handed it back to Timmy.

"Here, watch me, you have to bang your head on the brick to get the flower, then you are invincible," Timmy said, as Calleigh and Horatio both watched them from across the room.

"They seemed to have hit it off," Calleigh whispered next to him in the chair.

"They certainly have," he said keeping his eyes on her. "That was very thoughtful of you to bring Timmy to keep Paco company."

"Well, I did think Paco could use a friend but the truth is Timmy wanted to see you for a while now. He was worried about you and called me when he heard what happened on the news."

"How was he with you, he seemed a bit uneasy to me earlier?"

"He was fine and really happy that he was finally going to get to see you again."

Horatio nodded watching him play the game as Timmy slowly turned to him feeling his eyes on him and Paco yelled, "Look out Timmy, the fish! The fish!"

Timmy turned back to the game quickly as he groaned and threw his head back on the chair, "AWWW man!"

"Demonios!" Paco shouted smacking himself in the forehead.

They both laughed as Timmy held the small game out to Paco, "Your turn," he said as Paco smiled.

"You are very kind Timmy, to let me play your game. Muchas gracias," Paco said patting his bed. You can come sit here if you like.

Timmy shook his head quickly, "No thanks Paco."

"But it's very comfortable, muyyyy." Paco said exaggerating.

Timmy chuckled, "You mean you think that bed is comfortable?"

"Si, I think it is very comfortable." Paco said, hitting the button as he began to play the game again. "This fish sure look funny with their Amarillo pelo."

Horatio exhaled softly and smiled thinking, '_They are so different, yet alike_.' Timmy was well off with a roof over his head and plenty of money for anything he wanted. Paco was poor, his parents killed and he probably never had anything he wanted. One so different from the other yet both playing and laughing as if they were lifetime friends. His eyes drifted far away in thought when he remembered the one man who was there for him when all seemed lost, '_Thank you Al_,' He quietly thought to himself, '_I don't think I could have made it without you big man._' A small smiled crossed his face.

"Hey, you okay, you seem a million miles away right now," Calleigh asked gently touching his arm.

"Fine, fine, just thinking, ya know." He said softly.

Calleigh held his eyes inquiringly "Thinking about what?" She asked smiling.

He looked down shyly with his boyish grin as the door opened and his smile quickly faded.

Calleigh was up in an instant, she walked toward them with a smile, "Agent Cole, Agent Reed."

Agent Cole nodded his eyes quickly locked onto Horatio's. "Good evening, how are you feeling lieutenant?"

Horatio slowly stood up still holding his eyes, "Fine, thank you."

"It's good to see Paco up and around," he said looking over as Paco smiled.

"Hola senor," Paco smiled and looked right back down at the game.

"Yes it is," Horatio said, as he gestured with his head to the door. "Perhaps we should take this outside."

"Yes, we need to discuss a few things." Agent Cole said, as both boys looked over.

"You two stay here; we'll just be outside, all right?" Calleigh said, as Timmy and Paco nodded watching all of them walk out of the room.

"I take it you recovered the bodies?" Horatio asked.

Agent Cole shook his head back and forth, "No, but the search is still ongoing, we're finding bits and pieces as we go.

Horatio looked down shaking his head side to side.

"Relax lieutenant, there is no way anyone survived that explosion," Agent Reed quickly added.

Horatio's eyes bore through him as he rumbled, "I'll believe that when you bring me the evidence Agent Reed."

"Hopefully in a few days we'll have that for you lieutenant." Agent Cole replied. "I um, wanted to let you know we found a very nice one family home in Miami Beach. I think Paco and the Vega's are going to be very happy with it. It's a good area and has the best school system in Miami."

"I'm sure they will appreciate it Agent Cole, thank you for taking care of them." Horatio said as Calleigh gave him a smile.

"Well, it's fully paid for and they will have more too, I saw to the matter personally. They will be very well taken care of; Paco will have a good life here."

"That's great!" Calleigh said with a smile knowing Paco would love it."

"All right, I just wanted to come by and see how you and the kid were doing. I wanted to let you know that everything should be taken care of by the end of the week. The Vega's should be settled in by then with immigration and all."

"Thank you again Agent Cole, I appreciate you personally taking care of the matter."

"You're welcome and tell me something lieutenant; it's been bothering me for a while now. When exactly did you know he booby trapped the phone?"

"Right before you decided to slap a bug on my back," he said with a cool grin.

Agent Cole smiled and nodded in awe, "You didn't know I did that, did you?"

"I had my suspicions."

"But you weren't sure; I mean how the hell could you have known?"

Horatio smiled, "I think we should just be happy it's finally over."

"I agree and I don't think there will be any formal hearings on the matter. You did try to convince him three times to turn himself in." Agent Cole said as Calleigh nodded.

"Yes, he did." Calleigh snapped quickly as Horatio looked down thinking about it again.

"Well if there is a hearing, you have many witnesses, so I wouldn't even give it a second thought." Agent Cole said looking at Calleigh, "Any luck on your end with that mole?"

Calleigh shook her head back and forth, "No, but it's not over, we'll get him soon enough. I plan on making sure of it myself."

Horatio's brow went up at her as he exhaled softly trying to hide the fact that he was already tired and in pain just from standing there.

Agent Cole put out his hand, "Well lieutenant, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said shaking Horatio's hand as he looked at Calleigh, "It has been quite an experience to work with your team and I commend them, especially Detective Duquesne here. She is quite a detective," he said with a smile as he reached out to shake her hand.

Calleigh grinned, "Thank you Agent Cole. Sometimes people aren't what you think they are."

Agent Cole smiled, "I agree and I apologize for assuming detective."

Calleigh smiled and drawled out in her southern tone, "Well, we managed to work together pretty good, we got the bad guys and closed the case. Not bad for a day's work huh?"

"Agent Cole chuckled, "Not bad at all detective, not bad at all."

Agent Reed said goodbye to Calleigh and Horatio as both he and Agent Cole walked away.

Horatio exhaled heavily leaning back on the wall, "You're going to have to tell me what that was all about sweetheart." He said smiling coolly at her.

Calleigh moved in closer to him leaning her hand on the wall beside his head, bringing her lip teasingly close to his as she whispered, "Hmm. I don't know, it all depends on your behavior at home… lieutenant," she chuckled, as he shook his head side to side at her.

The door opened suddenly as Calleigh quickly backed off straightening and pulling at her shirt, trying to act normal.

It was Timmy as he looked at her strangely and then over to Horatio who was now cradling his ribs with a small grin. "We thought you two got lost or something, you coming back in?"

"Yes, we'll be right in Timmy, she said as Horatio held in his laugh.

"Okay," he said staring at the both of them for another second as he went back inside and the door slowly closed.

Calleigh began laughing as she covered her mouth and leaned in towards Horatio, "We really have to tell him you know?"

Horatio smiled, "I'm not going to be the one to break his heart beautiful, so feel free to tell him when ever you want."

Calleigh eyes tightened on him, "Ooh, sure leave it up to me."

Horatio put his right arm around her waist and pulled her in closer whispering, "You are the boss, right?"

"That's right, and don't forget it, because the moment you step out of line mister, you are toast!"

They both laughed as Calleigh gave him a quick kiss and they headed back into the room.

Horatio sat down on the chair as Paco went running over, "Mirada, look senor, look. In this game you have to bang your head on the brick and you get coins," he said, smiling as he showed Horatio the small screen.

Horatio nodded to Paco as Calleigh and Timmy smiled. "I see you are getting good at this Paco."

"No senor, you should see Timmy play, he is very, very good and steps on all the turtles, then he kick them and kills all the other bad guys. This game is much fun." Paco said without taking a breath.

Timmy hesitantly walked over and sat down in the chair near Horatio and Calleigh. "Paco you can keep the game if you want, I have another one at home besides Play station and Nintendo Wii too." He said smiling.

Paco looked up from the screen, as Horatio smiled proudly of Timmy's generosity. "You mean I can borrow it, Si?"

Timmy chuckled, "No, you can keep it, for good, it's yours, okay? I'll leave you some more games to."

Paco stared at Timmy in shock, "I can no take your game from you Timmy, it's yours. I do thank you for letting me play so much."

Timmy's eyes went wide at a loss for words. He looked at Horatio for help as he spoke.

"Paco, Timmy would like to give you his game as a gift."

Paco tilted his head curiously, "A gift, but it is no my birthday." He replied as Horatio grinned.

"No, but today is a special day for you and he would like to give you something for that. You should accept it, its okay; he wants you to have it. You understand son?"

"I no think so, but you make me very happy Timmy, Muy contento," he said hopping off the bed as he moved to Timmy and gave him a hug.

Timmy hesitated at first and then his arms went around Paco hugging him back as he mumbled, "You're welcome."

Horatio watched carefully as Timmy slowly warmed to Paco.

Paco laughed and smiled, "You a good friend Timmy, muchas gracias. I see you again maybe?"

Timmy nodded, "Sure, of course you can see me again, were friends, right? Amigos!" Timmy said smiling.

"AMIGOS! Caramba!!!" Paco shouted as he ran around the room, "Colombia was never like this, I think I love Miami senor. Caramba!"

"Okay, just slow down. Remember you have to take it nice and easy to Paco." Horatio said, as Timmy looked dumbfounded.

He questioned out loud, "Colombia?"

"Si, Cartagena Colombia Timmy."

"For real Paco? Then how the heck did you get here to Miami?"

Paco put his hand in the air and made a circle, "A special American Helicopter," he said in his broken English.

"Huh?" Timmy said dumbfounded again. "A helicopter, all the way from Colombia?"

"Si, I come with Oratio and Cal-le, they bring me back here to the good life, Miami!" He said smiling with his hands in the air.

Timmy was stunned as Paco continued, "Oratio save my life from the guerillas and then he put the big one to sleep, no problema." Paco said excitedly as he snapped his little fingers.

Timmy stared at him in shock, "He did what? Who did he put to sleep… a gorilla?"

"The big guerrilla!" Paco said again excited as Horatio shook his head back and forth.

"Okay, that's about enough; why don't we tell Timmy about Colombia another day Paco." Horatio said looking at him.

Paco shrugged, "You no like to talk about Colombia senor, why, you get the bad man, Si?"

"Si Paco, yes, we got the bad men." Horatio said in a mono tone.

"Si and the bad lady too, muyyy malo, muyyyyy!" He said shaking his head quickly back and forth as he frowned.

Calleigh began to chuckle as Horatio shook his head side to side, there was no stopping Paco from talking. He talked and talked and talked but Horatio didn't mind. He was just too happy at the moment because all that talking meant that Paco was alive and well.

"Hey Horatio, what happened in Colombia?" Timmy asked, as the door opened and Paco's aunt and uncle walked in with a bunch of balloons and a stuffed animal.

Paco smiled and jumped up running to them, "Tia, Tio, I miss you today."

They hugged him and handed him the balloons and the stuffed animal as Horatio rose to greet them.

"Sit senor, no need to stand," Mr. Vega said shaking his hand and greeting Calleigh and Timmy.

"This is my new friend Timmy, Tio and Tia. He bring games to play and we have much fun all day and night too. He even nice enough to let me have his game, as a gift."

The uncle smiled and nodded, "Thank you Timmy, that is very kind of you but are you sure your father would not mind."

Timmy looked down thinking about his father. "You're welcome sir," he said, as Horatio smiled once again at the boy's mannerisms and regard. "I really don't think my dad would mind."

Calleigh looked at Horatio and down at her watch. "Umm, I'd hate to break this up but it's getting late and Timmy does have school tomorrow."

"Oh-no, you leave now?" Paco said with wide eyes at them.

Calleigh nibbled on her bottom lip and looked at Horatio.

"I'll see you again real soon Paco, okay, I promise," Timmy said as Paco nodded.

"Okay Timmy, you go to school tomorrow, Si?"

Timmy nodded, "Un-huh, 8 am sharp everyday except Saturdays and Sundays."

"Oratio say I can go to school too. I wish to go with you Timmy, Si?"

Timmy looked at Horatio and back to Paco, "Hey Paco, how old are you?"

Paco swallowed and looked at Horatio and down not answering Timmy.

"Sobrino, answer Timmy, he's waiting." Mr. Vega said as Horatio found Paco's dodging eyes.

"Si, I am Catorce," Paco said as Mr. Vega chuckled,

"Paco be honest, tell the truth, your age matters here, especially if you want to go to school."

Paco looked at Horatio again and shrugged, "I am twelve years old."

Horatio smiled thinking, '_I've been swindled, and by a twelve year old_.'

"So yeah, if you are twelve I think you can go to my school," Timmy said, smiling knowing something was up.

Paco looked at Horatio, "I'm sorry senor, I no mean to lie to you, but I know when the polica come for you, if I tell you I was only twelve you would never let me help you, Si?"

Horatio smiled, "Si Paco, and as I recall, even at fourteen I told you no."

Paco frowned and looked down at the floor, "Si, I know, but I just wanted to help you, Si, you understand, right?"

"I do Paco and it's fine son." Horatio replied with a grin.

"So you no mad at me Oratio?"

"No Paco, never. I'm not mad at you."

Paco smiled and walked over to Horatio as he climbed up on his lap. It did make sense, he was much smaller than your average 14 year old and Horatio kept wondering about his size.

"You promise to come see me soon senor?" Paco asked looking into Horatio eyes sadly.

"I do son, I promise and you can call me on your phone anytime you want to, okay?" Horatio said pointing to the phone at his bedside.

"Si, I call you so we can talk. I like to talk to you," Paco said as Horatio's brow went up high.

He chuckled, "Yes, I know, and I like to talk to you too Paco." Horatio said with a growing smile.

"I'm going to miss you senor, you sure you no stay?" He asked as his little voice cracked.

Horatio's brow's furrowed as he held onto Paco, "I promise to come back and see you very soon, okay. You have my word son," Horatio said holding his eyes.

"Paco, how would you like it if we stayed with you tonight?" Mr. Vega asked as Paco quickly turned to him.

"Tio, you would stay for me?" He said surprised.

"Si Sobrino, we would stay for you," He said with a smile as Paco smiled and turned back to Horatio.

"Caramba! I think I love Miami senor, Muy mucho, Muyyy!" He gave Horatio a tight hug and backed off, "I still miss you though," he said with watery eyes.

"You'll see me soon enough Paco, and umm, I think you are really going to like your new home here in Miami."

Paco nodded, "I like my new home already, Miami is the good life!" He said, climbing down as he went to give Calleigh a hug.

"Muchas gracias senorita, I see you both soon, right?" Paco said, looking at Timmy as he gave him another hug. "Thank you very much for the gift, it make me very happy."

Timmy looked down embarrassed, "Umm, sure Paco, you are welcome, see ya soon amigo."

Joe came walking in as Horatio stood up, "So you all ready?"

"Yes and thank you Joe." Horatio said as Calleigh lifted the duffel bag.

"Four days, I want you back here in four days, you understand me? If you have any pain or shortness of breath, develop a cough or anything out of the ordinary I want a call," he said firmly looking over at Calleigh who nodded.

"Of course Joe, I'll keep an eye on him," she said reassuring him.

Joe nodded, "All right then, go home and get some rest, bed rest," he stressed with one brow arched.

Horatio smiled and gave Joe a nod as Paco laughed, "I see you soon, Horatio," Paco said very clearly as they all looked back at him stunned.

He shrugged with his hands out adorably, "What, what I say?"

Horatio smiled, "You said my whole name."

"Si, Cal-le, taught me when you sleep, I do good, Si?"

"You did great Paco, just great," Horatio said, running his hand playfully through Paco's disheveled hair.

"Adiós Horatio, I see you all very soon," Paco said with a smile watching them leave as the door finally closed and he mumbled, "I keep you here always senor," he said, lifting his small hand to his heart.

TBC…

* * *

Okay, so are you wiping your teary eyes? 

Timmy is back!

Horatio and Calleigh are heading home. Mmm.-- :o)

And yes, I know- you want to know about the bodies.

PS: I would also like to thank everyone who voted for me over at the CSI FF Award site. I really appreciate it and I still don't even know who nominated me to be entered. I just wanted to say thank you and it was very thoughtful of you to enter me for my Captured Series. I was in total shock when I found out while voting for a friend. If any of you would like to vote and didn't you have until Oct 5th to do so. For those of you that did... I THANK YOU! You can find the link in my profile.


	31. Chapter 31

_AN/ Hey Everyone, I know I said this would be the last chapter but I was very wrong. It just seems my fingers don't know when to stop, so I apologize and will tell you this. This will go to Chapter 33 and then it will end. I don't seem to write small chapters like the rest of the world out there and I am sure you have all noticed this already. Especially when that scrollbar on the side turns into a tiny dot and you realize this chapter is never ending. LOL Anyway here is the rest and yes the fluff is here, so smile and enjoy! Thank you to my beta's as usually and thanks goes out to all the readers as well. _

* * *

Calleigh hit the remote that beeped and unlocked the doors to the Hummer. Timmy opened the door for Horatio.

Horatio smiled as he slid in with a groan, "Thank you Timmy."

Timmy smiled as he opened the back passenger door and got in. Calleigh walked around opening the rear door placing Horatio's duffel bag on the floor.

She slid in with a smile, "Okay, we're all set," she said looking over at Horatio who nodded.

Timmy opened his phone hitting a button, "Hi Aunt Jenna, Un-huh, right now, see you soon," he said, closing his phone.

"Sorry it's so late Timmy," Calleigh said, keeping her eyes on the road as she looked in her rear view mirror at him.

Timmy leaned forward between the seats to them. "That's alright Calleigh; I never go to bed early. I'm a night owl."

"Hmm, a night owl, huh." Horatio said in a questioning tone.

Timmy chuckled, "Uh, yeah, I like to chat on-line with my friends at night."

"Oh yeah, so what's your screen name?" Calleigh asked with a grin. "AOL right?"

"Yeah um, my screen name's…" Timmy hesitated as he mumbled low, "Lonewolf"

Horatio's brows arched as Calleigh turned to him for a moment then turned her attention on the road ahead.

"Are you on-line a lot Timmy," She asked, as he nodded his head up and down.

"Un-huh, mostly at night though after school and all. So what's your name Calleigh?" He asked with a wide grin hoping she would tell him.

"Well, I'm not on that much but I go by… Bulletgirl," she said hesitating, with a chuckle, as Horatio looked over at her and Timmy questioned him.

"So what's your name Horatio?" He smiled.

Horatio's voice rumbled deep, "Umm, Justice4All," he said, with a grin looking over his shoulder at Timmy. "That's for your ears only young man, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I know it can be dangerous for the both of you if others were to find out. Don't worry, I won't say anything, you can trust me," Timmy said nodding with a wide grin.

"We know that Timmy," Calleigh said looking over at Horatio who nodded in agreement and decided to change the subject.

"Timmy, I want you to know that I am grateful for the time you spent with Paco today. You really made his day as well as mine, I'm very proud of you son."

Timmy smiled widely, "Thanks Horatio. Paco seems like a cool dude, I didn't mind at all, he's a lot of fun."

"Yes he certainly is." Calleigh replied with a grin, "Thank you Timmy," She said looking into the rear view mirror as he looked back at her in it. She saw him look down getting embarrassed as she pulled over. "Okay here we are," she said, putting the Hummer into park.

Timmy hesitated as he blurted out quickly, "I always have a great time with the two of you, thanks for being my friends and making time for me in your busy schedule. He quickly opened the door and walked over to Horatio's window as Calleigh slipped out and walked around listening to him say goodbye.

"I hope you feel better soon Horatio and if you see Paco anytime soon, I wouldn't mind keeping him company again." He smiled and looked down as Horatio smiled back with overwhelming pride for this young man.

"Thank you Timmy, I appreciate that offer and I'm sure Paco will to, that is very gracious of you."

Timmy shrugged, "Really, I don't mind," he said, looking down again as Horatio's intuition kicked in and his eyes went to Calleigh.

He spoke quietly as Calleigh gave him a small nod and walked away, "Timmy, is, everything okay?" He slowly questioned the apprehensive boy.

"Um, yeah, sure. Why do you ask?" He said unable to meet Horatio's eyes.

"You seem, troubled by something son. Has something happened, has your father called?"

Timmy looked down and shifted his weight murmuring unconvincingly, "Um, no…."

Horatio exhaled softly knowing he was lying and that was the problem. "Okay, I'll call you soon or better yet, why don't you call me if you want to talk about anything, all right?" He said finding Timmy's eyes again.

Timmy gave him a small smile feeling somewhat better, "All right Horatio, I will."

"Okay and I didn't forget about your paper either, we'll finish it together son."

Timmy's smile instantly grew as he held Horatio's eyes again and his voice rose. "You will! I mean… thanks Horatio," he chuckled happily.

Horatio's voice went deep, "All right, now get to bed young man," he said with a small smile.

Timmy laughed and moved closer to the door as he slowly brought his hand up and placed it on Horatio's right arm that was leaning out the door. He hesitated for a moment looking down again and lifted his eyes back to Horatio.

"I'm glad, you're back and safe and I'm glad you're okay too. I missed you, I mean," Timmy shook his head back and forth rolling his eyes as everything came out wrong, "I mean… you know," He said with a nervous snort.

Horatio could hear it in his voice, something was not right. He moved to open the door as Timmy took a step back.

Horatio you don't have to get out," he said looking back as Calleigh and Aunt Jenna looked over. Horatio waved letting them know he was okay.

He took a step closer to Timmy and whispered, "What is it, what's wrong Timmy?"

Timmy shook his head back and forth looking down with trepidation, "No, nothing, really, I just, well I just wanted—" He exhaled heavily then suddenly moved forward as he hugged Horatio tightly and backed off just as fast.

Horatio's brows arched in surprise as he went to hug him back but Timmy had already backed off.

Timmy looked around nervously and then finally lifted his head up as his eyes met Horatio's. He laughed nervously, "I was worried about you, I thought… I'm just happy you're okay," he whispered quietly.

Horatio took a step closer knowing how hard it was for Timmy to express his feelings and he lifted his right hand placing it on his shoulder. "I'm okay Timmy and I'm not going anywhere son." Horatio said reassuringly patting his shoulder as he began to walk Timmy back to his house.

Calleigh smiled as Timmy said goodnight and quickly walked past his aunt into the house.

"I am glad to see you are safe and well Horatio," Jenna said with a smile. Timmy was very worried about you."

"Thank you ma'am." He said looking down, "Um, may I ask if Mr. Baldwin has been in touch with Timmy at all?"

She looked at Calleigh and then back to Horatio. She slowly nodded, "Yes, he spoke with him three times and they fought, it wasn't good."

Horatio nodded up and down, "Okay, thank you for being honest with me."

"Timmy didn't say anything to you because he knows you are not feeling well. He did want to talk to you about it but…." She let her words trail off.

"Yes, I understand. I did get that feeling with him today and now I completely understand why." Horatio said with a nod. "Thank you again and we'll be in touch soon."

She smiled, "Thank you Horatio, for helping Timmy through this difficult time."

Horatio looked down, "That's not a problem ma'am."

She smiled, "Okay, we'll talk to you both soon and I hope you feel better." She said as they thanked her and walked away.

They got back in the Hummer as Calleigh smiled over to him, "You know, you'd make a great father," she said, as she put the Hummer in drive pulling out, and his brow's were still arched in surprise.

A few moments passed as Horatio thought of her words, '_A father.'_ His mind focused on Timmy right now and everything the young man was going through. He wanted to be there for him and also for Paco as a flash went off in his mind and he saw his friend Al again. He sighed softly thinking, '_You were a terrific father and mentor big man._'

Horatio reached for her hand as his smooth voice flowed over her softly, "I missed you."

She smiled looking over to him for a moment, "I've missed you too handsome and honestly, I'm very happy that you are coming home with me tonight."

"So, your place or mine," he chuckled deeply holding onto his ribs.

"Yours, handsome. We're going home to your place."

He stared at her thinking, '_That was the second time she said home,_' and he was enjoying the sound of it more and more.

He remained quiet in thought as she looked over to him, "Hey, you stopped talking."

"I was um, just thinking, that's all."

"Oh, okay, would you like to share those thoughts," she said, slowly pulling the Hummer into the driveway." She shut off the engine and looked over to him with a smile. "So?"

He swallowed hard, "So, umm," he exhaled not wanting to push things right now afraid he would upset her.

She shook her head knowing him all too well and chuckled, "C'mon handsome, maybe you'll change your mind and talk to me once we get in the house."

He sighed in relief that she let it go and slowly made his way out of the Hummer. Calleigh came around quickly to help him and closed the door behind him as he grinned, "Thank you."

"Uh-huh, she said giving him a sly smirk as she turned the key and opened the front door, "Welcome home handsome," she drawled in her southern accent as they walked in together.

III

Calleigh watched him move gingerly around the house and finally put one hand on her hip.

"Okay let's get you changed and back to bed," she said, walking toward the bedroom as he followed.

"Umm, sweetheart," he said softly reaching for her hand as she turned to him. "I'm okay," he smiled, looking into her questioning eyes.

Calleigh tilted her head to him in suspicion still holding his eyes. "Okay, what do you want? What's up handsome?"

He shook his head as his brows lifted, "Nothing, I, I just want you to rest also, that's all," he said, leaning in as his lips softly brushed against hers.

She smiled with narrowing eyes whispering close to his lips, "Mmm, so why do I think you have something else up your sleeve then?"

"I don't know," he said giving her his best boyish grin. "I'm truly happy just to be alone with you again, to sleep in the same bed. To know I am going to hold you in my arms tonight sweetheart."

She leaned in and kissed him softly backing off and pausing, "Okay, I believe you, you're telling the truth."

He snorted a laugh, "Why thank you," he said sarcastically, shaking his head at her as he turned for the bathroom.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She questioned quickly.

He turned back and held her eyes, "Using the bathroom, if that's ok with you?"

She chuckled as she covered her mouth, "It's fine. I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you don't go and over do anything."

"Calleigh, there's not much I can over do at this point. I'm going to rest just like I promised you I would."

"Okay," she said with a grin looking down feeling like a chump.

He turned and walked into the bathroom. Calleigh pulled the blankets down and fixed the pillows for him. She walked over to the dresser pulling out her black satin babydoll and his Mansilk pajamas. She laid them on the bed as he came out and walked over to her.

"Thank you for everything sweetheart," he said softly, as she sat on the bed and looked up at him. His fingers began to unbutton his shirt as hers quickly joined in the effort and he let her finish with a grin.

She smiled back up at him as she undid the last button and opened his shirt to see the bandage and all the bruises. She grimaced and gently let her right hand slip over them, lower to his pants, as she undid his buckle and popped opened his button.

Horatio exhaled softly feeling himself becoming very aroused by her gentle fingers. He closed his eyes willing himself to get control as her fingers slid softly right through his red happy trail and he swallowed hard, "Calleigh…."

She looked up at him and quickly realized her affect on him apologizing, "I didn't mean anything Horatio- I mean, I just got carried away, I miss you too," she said, lowering her eyes to his bulging arousal.

He rasped clearly affected, "I know, I just needed to let you know what was happening. I didn't plan on this, I'm sorry but you do have quite the affect on me."

She stood up and helped him slip his shirt off as he kicked off his shoes. He unzipped and let his pants fall to the floor with a swoosh. Calleigh grabbed his pajama top and helped him slip it on as he stepped out of his pants. She grabbed his pajama bottoms and notice he was still very aroused, his tenting boxers making it very apparent.

"I'm so sorry Horatio," she said softly holding his eyes.

"It's ok, I'll live, trust me," he chuckled looking away.

She bent and helped him slipped the pants on as he took over and lifted them up. He started to button up his top as Calleigh shook her head.

"I think I'll let you do it this time handsome, I caused enough problems for tonight." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Nonsense, trust me sweetheart, nothing you did was intentional, it's just me… I just- feel like a loaded gun."

"You look like one too," she said chuckling, as he laughed happy to see her joking again.

Horatio smiled and slowly made his way into bed as Calleigh pulled up the covers making him comfortable with a light kiss on his lips.

She picked up her satin top and headed into the bathroom. She came out a few moments later strolling over to the dresser where she put down her folded clothes.

He smiled as he watched her walk in front of him. The delicious swell and sway of her hips causing him to tingle as she walked back and forth across the room. A very subtle moan came from deep within his throat as his eyes roamed along her very beautiful body.

His eyes caressed a slow trail right up her soft muscular legs to her upper thighs where her satin top fell short. _'Black matching underwear, no doubt,'_ he thought, with a growing smile shifting slightly in the bed. His eyes traced a path along her shapely shoulders, to the thin spaghetti straps going right down into a v that emphasized her beautiful round breasts.

"I can't believe you're still up," she said, closing the dresser drawer as he was suddenly pulled from his heated gaze.

He blinked, "Umm," shifting again in the bed glad for the covers at the moment thinking, _'I'm not the only thing that is up.'_

Calleigh walked over to the bed giving him a perplexed look. "Are you all right?" She said with concern, leaning over him and feeling his forehead with her soft lips.

Horatio closed his eyes as her chest came full into view and he groaned low feeling his arousal tighten even more.

He swallowed dryly, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just caught up in your beauty," he said softly as she smiled.

She shook her head and walked around the bed getting in on the right side. She shut the small lamp off on the night table and turned to him.

She sighed, as she snuggled up against his right side placing a tender hand on his cheek kissing him. "It feels so good to be in bed together again. I missed you more than you'll ever know."

"Well I'm here now beautiful and I don't plan on leaving you again anytime soon," he said, wrapping his right arm around her holding her closer.

"Good, because I don't think I could take another night without you by my side." She answered, kissing him softly once again as she rested her head down on his shoulder exhaling heavily.

"Good night handsome, sweet dreams."

"Mmmm, goodnight beautiful, sleep with the angels." He said as she found his left hand and rested hers on top of it across his chest.

Calleigh closed her eyes inhaling his scent and feeling his strong protective arms around her once again. She felt safe and secure in his loving arms. It only took seconds for her to fall into a deep contented sleep as he held her.

Horatio laid awake holding her, feeling blessed to be with her once again as his eyes slowly began to close. A small smile forming on his face in the dark, as he dozed off and Calleigh's leg cozily wrapped itself around his.

He moaned low feeling very comfortable. This familiar position that he grew too enjoy and reveled in night after sweet night with her. Each night he held her as they slept and her leg would unconsciously wrap itself around his causing him to smile and tingle. His mind drifted as sleep quickly claimed him and one word played over and over again. '_Home.'_ He was home with her in his arms.

III

Horatio was lying flat on his back with his head propped up as Calleigh began writhing in the bed next to him. She moaned low breathing heavily and then louder as his eyes opened suddenly hearing her.

He began to turn slowly to his right side as he softly called out, "Calleigh, Calleigh…."

Her arms suddenly flailed and she shoved them right into Horatio's midsection shrieking, "No!" She bolted upright with wide eyes and ragged breathing pushing him away as Horatio went down flat on his back with a painful groan.

She looked all around dazed before realization hit her and she turned to a groaning Horatio who was cradling his midsection. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open as she gasped, "Oh my god, Horatio," She covered her mouth in shock and quickly crawled over to him in a hurry panting, "I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry," she said as tears flooded her eyes.

"It's- okay," he strained trying to breathe.

She quickly leaned over and flipped the switch for the night table lamp as it dully lit the room. She scurried back to him and leaned over looking into his pain ridden eyes. "Are you okay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated as he nodded his head up and down.

She gently brushed his hair back with her right hand as she moved in even closer and held his squinting blue eyes, "I-I," she shook her head back and forth in disbelief as uncontrolled tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay Calleigh," he whispered, gaining some strength back seeing her tears. He lifted his hands to cup her face to him as he held her eyes. He gently let his thumbs wipe at her streaming tears as he kept her hair back off her face whispering soothingly, "It's all right sweetheart, I'm fine and I'm right here with you."

She let her right hand rest on his cheek leaning down on her left hand for support. She was eye to eye with him as she leaned in closer whispering, "I-I thought…."

"I know what you thought but you were dreaming. You're safe at home with me." His eyes remained locked on hers.

She shook her head disgusted and upset, "I can't get him out of my mind, I can't!" She gnawed at her bottom lip.

"It's all right Calleigh; it's going to take some time that's all. You will forget him, give it time, you will."

She exhaled heavily and gave him a small nod, "I'm trying Horatio," she said softly, tilting her head to him affectionately. His tenderness and understanding never faulting as he did his best to reassure her it was okay. She was amazed at how he could turn something so bad into something good. She stared into his beautiful pool of blue quickly becoming entranced. Her right hand caressed his cheek and stroked his hair softly as he let out a low soft sigh.

She smiled as he held onto her sparkling eyes wanting to reach up and kiss her beautiful face. He smiled back knowing it was too soon for her and that was okay he understood and he felt contented just to be lying next to her once again.

It was as if Calleigh had read his thoughts when she did the unexpected. She tore her gaze from his eyes and focused in on his lips, leaning down more to softly brush her lips up against his. Slowly her fingers lightly trailed down his neck and back up into his hair as she deepened the kiss with a soft moan.

Horatio was floored as she backed off and gave him a small embarrassed smile licking her lips, "I, I'm sorry, I don't know where that just came from."

He hummed low in his sleep roughened voice, "It felt like it came from here," he said, lifting his hand as he gently placed it on her heart.

Calleigh's smile was instant as she looked down, "It did come from my heart but I don't think… you are up for this right now."

Horatio's brows arched high as he gave her his best boyish grin, "Oh, I beg to differ sweetheart. As a matter of fact, I am very _UP_ for this," he said emphasizing the word.

Calleigh chuckled at his innuendo but followed his eyes down to his tenting pajamas that had a very large bulge sticking straight up.

"Horatio!" She gasped, as she realized exactly what he meant.

He chuckled, "I am always _up_ for you beautiful."

"I'll bet," she smiled, leaning forward again, "But this isn't going to happen right now you need to rest."

"I understand," he replied with a subtle grin as his right hand caressed her waist and back softly.

"Good," she whispered, inches from his smiling face as she looked down at him, tracing a very slow finger across his lips. She closed the distance once again kissing him as she licked his top lip and then bottom in clear invitation.

Horatio moaned low as his lips parted and his body tingled in anticipation for more. His fingers slid into her silky hair and held her to him. His tongue slid out softly dancing with hers, stroking slowly, as they both renewed their love for each other.

Calleigh broke off breathlessly continuing her kisses down to his right ear as he groaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm, sweetheart, Uhh," he whispered against her ear.

Goose bumps began to cover her, as her tongue slid along the rim of his ear and she suckled softly on his ear lobe making him groan again feeling himself tighten even more.

She exhaled softly right into his ear, "I miss you, I miss you so much."

He turned his head to the right cupping her face in his hand, "I'm right here with you beautiful, right here." He said softly as a small beautiful smile broke out on her face.

She whispered, "I know, I just keep seeing—"

He quickly put his finger to her lips shaking his head side to side, "Don't say it. Every time you do you're drumming it into your head more."

Calleigh held his eyes in confusion remaining quiet as she thought his words through, '_Am I?_' she thought, as she shook her head to him, "No, I'm not," she said clearly unsure of herself.

"Not consciously you're not, but your mind is holding onto the terrible events of that night."

She nodded up and down realizing he was right, "But I've been trying to forget about it Horatio, I really have," she said torn.

He sighed softly, "I know you have sweetheart, but to forget it, sometimes we have to face it and deal with it first," he said softly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Calleigh remained quiet thinking as she sat up next to him and flashes began to go off as she squeezed her eyes tightly together.

"Open your eyes Calleigh, it's ok, look at me sweetheart," he said reaching for her hand and pulling her down next to him. "Look at me Calleigh, see me, trust me," he repeated softly, as she opened her eyes to him. He leaned in cupping her face, pulling her closer as he kissed her tenderly.

She hesitantly kissed him back as he slowly backed off giving her a light kiss on her forehead. She smiled and sighed softly against him relaxing once again.

"Rest beautiful," he whispered, wrapping his right arm around her protectively feeling her meld against him.

Calleigh snuggled in closer against his right side forgetting as her right hand cupped his cheek. She looked up at him lifting her head off his shoulder, her delicate fingers slid to his jaw, tracing along to his nose and eyes, capturing his every feature with the pads of her fingers.

He turned to her with a smile whispering, "Close your eyes and rest, I'm right here with you and I want you to fall asleep remembering that."

She exhaled softly against him. "What if I don't want to sleep," she whispered shifting, as her soft lips began nuzzling on his neck. Her right hand slid up threading right into his hair as he captured it and ever so softly began kissing the palm of her hand.

She moaned her warm breath softly onto his neck feeling the softness of his kisses trailing to her wrist, as every nerve receptor in her body went hot. Her leg automatically wrapped around his as she began to sensually slide it up and down on his silk pajamas.

Horatio groaned feeling himself tighten again. Her right hand slid down and began to unbutton his top. She leaned up finding his loving eyes as she slowly lowered her lips to his in a slow sensual kiss, letting her left hand join her right, unbuttoning his top and opening it out to the sides.

He moaned low still kissing her, feeling her hand slide over and through his chest hair, caressing his nipples, making him sigh in pleasure right into her mouth. "Mmmm," he hummed, as she trailed warm wet kisses down his neck, to his chest, capturing his nipple. He gasped closing his eyes, feeling so much sensation, as her tongue gently circled and licked the small tip so softly.

His right hand slid along the smoothness of her leg and up to her thigh, as she suckled softly capturing his hard button flicking it with her tongue. A deep moan emanated from the back of his throat as his body tingled in extreme pleasure right down to his curling toes. His hands went quickly to her head as he pulled her right back up to him giving her a searing tongue kiss.

She moaned feeling his hands begin to roam higher on her satin top and she backed off breathing heavily. His own chest heaved as he held her eyes for a sign and then she smiled. Her hands crossed as she reached down grabbing the hem of her satin top and lifted it off in one swift move. She watched his eyes slide along her body going dark. His jaw clenched as he swallowed hard taking in her beautiful round breasts and her mesmerizing soft curves, finding her eyes once again.

"Mmmm, come here," he rasped dryly, clearly affected by her beauty as he reached his right hand out to her. She scooted closer as his eyes leisurely caressed her shapely body and her beautiful breasts again, lingering on them. She leaned over him as his hand slowly lifted caressing her face and cheek softly as he whispered, "So beautiful."

She bent down as his lips covered hers and his hand slid into her silky hair gently holding her lips to his. His left hand slowly slid along the curve of her hip and up her waist as he softly cupped her beautiful breast. She let out a long soft moan of pleasure as she stopped kissing him and bit down on her lower lip gasping, "Ohh, god."

His lips curved up seeing her eyes closed and her teeth holding onto her bottom lip as he continued to caress and tease her peaking nipples to exquisite stiffness. Her mouth slacked open as her breathing increased and her chest heaved.

He growled, "Kiss me, kiss me please."

She instantly crushed her lips to his in pure heated desire as both her hands threaded into his hair wildly. His right hand slid down her silky hair to the soft curve in her back as he gently caressed her rear still dueling with her sensual tongue. His hand lightly traced back up against her silky soft skin, lingering at the arch in her back, driving her insane. She broke the kiss arching her back up and gasping for air. He pulled her right back down, this time capturing her breast with his warm waiting mouth. His tongue licked and his lips wrapped around her taut nipple suckling softly one and then the other as she moaned, "Oh, Horatio, ohh god."

She leaned over him giving him easy access as he devoured her soft beautiful globes. His mouth grazed over one and then the other, his wet lips drawing circles around the areolas. She moaned feeling extreme pleasure wash over her again and again. His right hand slid down the curve of her waist and his fingers into her underwear, feeling her warm wet center.

She whispered huskily, "Ohh, ohh yes." Her right hand slid slowly down his body to the massive bulge still trapped in his pajamas. She ran her flat palm over his length and slowly began stroking him right through his silky pajamas.

"Aghh!" He groaned, his mouth releasing her breast as he felt his body tingle from head to toe. Her hand moving in slow deliberate strokes as she slid lower, gripping both sides of his pajamas, pulling them down and off.

He gasped heavily, lifting his head to see her as she discarded his pajama bottoms and boxers all at once. She smiled moving between his legs as she dipped her head and began giving him slow torturing kisses right up the inside of his legs, first the right, then the left.

His heartbeat took off racing his moans and groans not going unnoticed by her. She continued to tease and build him up even more sliding higher a little at a time. His straining arousal engorged and standing proud, throbbing as he writhed under her.

Her fingers slowly wrapped around his swollen member as she stroked slowly up and down, running her fingers over the top and gliding them back down to the base. His body jerked up under her soft caresses as he groaned and gasped shoving his head further back into his pillow. His hands slowly gripped the sheets, fisting them, needing something to hold onto.

He needed to touch her, feel her, be one with her, as she softly stroked his hard length over and over again driving him insane.

He gasped, "Calleigh… uhh."

She stroked slowly, looking up into his lustful eyes, watching his heaving chest rise and fall rapidly. She dipped her head once again rasping, "I miss this."

"It's yours," he answered hoarsely.

She smiled. Her silky cheek caressed his shaft, her soft thick hair falling and sliding against his thighs and all around his groin. His eyes closed in pleasure feeling every sensation she was causing him. Her warm breaths making his hardness tighten to the point of pain, sending goose bumps all across his skin, until finally she covered him with her warm soft mouth.

"Aghh!" He groaned, as his whole body stiffened and his hands went right into her silky soft hair hanging onto her. She began a slow smooth rhythm, her head moving up and down repeatedly.

"Uhh, sweetheart, Uhh, Cal," He groaned writhing, pulling her head up as he tried to control his already threatening surge. He shook his head back and forth at her breathing heavily. She already had him there.

She quickly slipped off her underwear as her passionate eyes held his and she carefully straddled his hips. He shifted trying to gain some leverage as she quickly leaned forward holding him in place whispering, "Please don't move, let me make love to you."

He held her sparkling eyes and nodded in a husky breath, "I'm yours, make love to me beautiful."

Calleigh lifted feeling his hardness right against her slick opening. She slowly adjusted descending on his engorged length with a moan of pleasure closing her eyes.

He groaned feeling her warm softness cover him and hold him tightly deeply inside her. His hands went to her hips gently caressing and holding onto her waist.

They both stilled taking in the sensation of being one again. Feeling love as they held each other's passionate eyes for a moment and Calleigh began a slow roll of her hips. "Ohh, Oohh," She moaned biting down on her lip, feeling him buried deep inside of her.

Horatio's mouth opened with a gasp, "Uhh, Uhhh," he groaned feeling her warm wetness covering him, all around him, making the friction incredibly smooth and slippery as she moved.

He let his hands begin to roam as they found her breasts and caressed and teased her already taut nipples. His right hand moved down to her soft curls, his fingers sliding over her swollen bud as he drew light circles, again and again.

She threw her head back with a cry as a sudden tingle grew right at her center. "Oh god, oh yes," she moaned and half groaned biting down on her lip. A sudden flash of John attacking her went off and Calleigh eyes shot open in shock. She stilled like a deer caught in the headlights.

Horatio held her wide eyes and knew exactly what happened. Softly he tried to bring her back to him. "Calleigh, Calleigh?"

She just stared ahead and then suddenly blinked. She met his eyes and panic set in as she went to move and he held onto her waist.

"Wait, listen to me please?" He said hoarsely.

Her mouth opened as she took in a very heavy breath, "I- I don't think—"

"Calleigh, I need you to trust me, all right?"

She held his eyes unsure, whispering, "It's not you, it's me."

He reached for her hand and placed it over his heart and held her eyes, "Will you trust me, please?"

She swallowed hard and nodded her head up and down, "Yes, I, trust you."

"Lean forward on me."

Her eyes widened. "But, your ribs," she replied with worry.

"Lean on my chest, its fine and you are nowhere near my ribs sweetheart." He said placing her hands down on his pecks as he rested both of his right on top of hers.

Calleigh leaned forward still looking into his eyes, feeling his hardness still deep inside of her.

His voice filled with raw emotion as he spoke, "See me. See me." He lifted his hips slightly never taking his eyes off of her as he whispered, "Say my name."

She swallowed and began a slow rhythm back matching his movement as he rose and she descended. Her chest began to heave as she held his eyes and answered softly looking right at him, "Horatio, Ohh, Horatio."

He nodded still holding her eyes rumbling, "Kiss me, Calleigh."

She leaned forward meeting his lips as he gently cupped the back of her head giving her soft loving kisses. She backed off leaning her hands on his chest again as she gained leverage becoming entranced by him. She began a slow seductive roll of her hips as he groaned and clenched his jaw keeping his eyes opened to her. "Who are you making love to beautiful?" He rasped breathing heavily.

She gasped, "Horatio, Horatio." His voice calming and soothing her as it excited her at the same time. So soft and sensual, so sexy.

He lifted his hips higher, moving deeper, as he pulled gently on her hands, "Lean forward more and put your weight on me." He breathed heavily feeling his surge begin again.

Calleigh went with him, leaning her weight forward. He began moving his hips in a steady rhythm and her eyes widened as she gasped, "Oh, my god. Horatio, you feel so good, so good!"

He nodded gritting his teeth and holding back, feeling so much sensation, "Yes love, see me, feel me inside you."

He positioned her this way knowing it would cause her to feel incredible sensation, his every stroke rubbed against her sensitive swollen bud bringing her closer to the edge. She gasped with her eyes slowly closing as she began to rock and grind against him feeling herself so close.

He watched as her eyes slowly closed to the pleasure and quickly reminded her again and again, "Say my name," he rasped breathing heavily.

"Horatio, oh god, Horatio," she began panting as her emerald eyes opened to him.

He released her hands, sliding his hands right onto her breasts, teasing his thumbs right over her stiff nipples, caressing again and again as she began to breathe raggedly.

He knew she was close her breathing and moaning, as well as her body language speaking to his as it always did when they made love. He held her two fiery emeralds with anticipation knowing he could not hold back anymore himself.

"Uhh! Calleigh, Uhhh," he groaned heavily, feeling her warmth wetness turn hot, her legs beginning to shake and tremble all around him. "Yes, sweetheart, ohh, Yes," he groaned, as she grinded deeper and deeper on him losing herself in pure pleasure.

"Oh god, Horatio, Oh god!" She cried out feeling her walls tighten and spasm around his massive hardness. He felt her squeezing him contracting and soaking him. He began moving faster increasing his pace, hanging onto her hips as he thrust up to give her the most pleasure he could muster.

"Say my name beautiful, say it for me Calleigh," he breathlessly rasped, tightening his grip on her hips, almost there himself, feeling those welcoming stirrings deep within.

"Horatio! Horatio! Ohh, my, god, Horatiooooo!" She cried out, her eyes squeezing shut, her fingers tightening on his chest, her body shuddering above him as she exploded all around him gasping and panting his name repeatedly. "Horatio, Oh yes, yes, Yes!"

"Yes love, tell me, who's making love to you?" He grunted panting, feeling his own surge race right up his length as Calleigh cried out in ecstasy still riding out her own unending orgasm.

"Ohhh, Horatio! Ohh god." Her body trembled her stomach rippled as she let her head drop forward right into his waiting hands. He cupped her face to his sliding her hair back and kissing her passionately breathing in gasps. She braced herself more leaning her hands at the sides of his head. He held on face to face with her, eyes locked, breathing ragged, and suddenly let go, exploding deeply inside of her.

"Calleigh! Ughhhhhhhh," he cried out, groaning and grunting, lifting his hips up as much as he could, feeling his love fill her deeply. "Uhhh, uh, uh god," he gasped, trying to kiss her softly feeling himself throb and pulse as she continued to spasm around him.

He jerked under her as she trembled above him both trying to regain some breath. She kept herself braced on her arms afraid to put her full weight on his stomach and chest. He knew it as a small smile crept onto his face and he tugged lightly on her wrists. She gasped as she suddenly dropped forward right onto his body.

"Agh," he exhaled a breath as she landed softly against him.

"Are you okay," she asked concerned as she lifted to hold his eyes still breathing heavily.

"I'm fine and I want you right here," he rumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her back down on top of him. He exhaled heavily as she finally gave in and laid her head to rest against his heaving chest.

She sighed still shaking against him as he tenderly caressed her shoulders and back, letting his hands sooth her body. She moaned softly again and again, her little sighs of pleasure that he had grown to love so very much.

"Do you want me to move?" She asked softly looking at him as their bodies cooled.

"No, no, please stay," his rough voice rumbled low.

"I'm afraid of hurting you but I do love being right here again." She said, resting her head down against his chest with a very contented sigh.

"And I love having you here sweetheart," He said softly tightening his hold on her.

"I'm sorry about that Horatio," she barely whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for beautiful, nothing at all." His velvety soft voice coming back and flowing over her.

She smiled against his chest his reassuring way always making things easier for her. She mumbled low, "I can't take that voice."

His brows furrowed, "Excuse me?"

She chuckled, "Your voice, when you talk to me while… were making love," she said embarrassed. She heard a small rumble with her ear still against his chest as he chuckled low.

"I was trying to keep you with me."

"I know and I loved it, every second of it, you were driving me crazy talking to me like that."

"Mmmm," he hummed deeply, "Well now, that's good to know, I promise to talk to you more when we make love beautiful."

Calleigh chuckled feeling very embarrassed now and playfully hit his arm. "Okay, so fess up, I did." She said lifting her head up to look at him, "So what do you like?"

He smiled as his hands softly held her face to him and he kissed her softly, "Mmm, I like everything beautiful, everything."

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easy, c'mon, fess up, pleaseee," she begged softly as he chuckled.

"All right, all right. He smiled as she waited staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Well, I love how you bite your lower lip and I love how your body blushes for me," he said with a shy smile.

She smiled going serious and kissed his lips softly, "I love you so much, you are so sweet and thoughtful you overwhelm me Horatio." She said holding his shy eyes. No man in her life ever came close to half the man he was. No man ever expressed his love or spoke openly with her about their lovemaking. Calleigh thought about that for a moment and realized, '_Hell, no other man could come close to making love like Horatio could_.' He was very well experienced and always wanted to please her first, time and time again. He was always patient and giving, never greedy and wanting and never rough or forceful. He was a true gentleman who treated her with respect and treated her as an equal.

He mumbled pulling her out of her thoughts, "I also love how you moan so softly."

"What?" She said suddenly lifting her head up.

He hesitated thinking about it and his smoky voice covered her. "Sometimes when we make love, you moan the softest, most subtle moans I have ever heard and I love when you do that."

Calleigh quickly ducked her head into his neck completely embarrassed as she moaned softly and didn't realize she did it. But he did with a growing smile.

"Calleigh, it's something that I love about you. It's special and its part of who you are which is why I love it."

She lifted her head and held his eyes for a quiet moment. "I love you Horatio," she whispered leaning down to give him a very loving kiss. She sighed softly and rested her head down again closing her eyes.

"I love you to beautiful, I love you too." He whispered. His right hand continually stroked her hair gently putting her back to sleep in his arms. He exhaled softly and closed his eyes feeling that inner peace that only Calleigh could give him. He gradually drifted off into a contented deep sleep with her in his arms.

III

Horatio's eyes opened suddenly as he gasped waking up. He went to lift his head but felt the pain tear through his ribs. He immediately dropped back down with a low groan. His body felt incredibly sore and stiff as he lingered for a moment regaining some strength.

He struggled, bit by bit to sit up as he managed with a groan to get a look at the clock. 2:30 in the afternoon it read, his brows arched and he rubbed his tired eyes remembering his night with her. A smile quickly forming on his face as he smelled fresh brewed coffee and something else, '_French toast_,' he thought. It smelled delicious and made his stomach growl again as he threw the covers off attempting to get up.

He walked into the bathroom washing up and brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror as her vanilla body fragrance assaulted his senses and he smiled. He looked down at the bottle on his counter, picking it up and lifting it to his nose. "Mmmm," he hummed low closing his eyes as flashes of her went off. He quickly replaced the bottle and ran his damp hands through his hair, shutting off the water and drying off.

He walked out and over to the dresser, slipping on a pair of boxers and royal blue jogging pants. He lifted a t-shirt and let it drop right back down knowing a button down would be easier and more comfortable. He went to the closet picking out her favorite white button down and went to slip it on forgetting.

He groaned and shook his head back and forth feeling helpless. He looked at the shirt in his hand as a small smile crept onto his face and he headed for the kitchen.

He walked out softly seeing her leaning on the counter and staring into space. He waited a moment hoping she would see him but she didn't as she stared forward in her own little world.

He sighed softly knowing where she was as he quietly called to her, "Calleigh, sweetheart."

She just kept staring ahead at nothing and he tried again moving closer speaking gently, "Where are you beautiful?"

She suddenly jumped and turned to him blinking rapidly letting out a heavy breath. "Horatio, I, I thought you were still sleeping?"

"Well your wonderful cooking has woken my stomach up," he smiled holding her wavering eyes.

Her eyes slid up his body and stopped on the shirt that he held in his hands. "Oh, here let me help you with that," she said trying to avoid what she was thinking.

He nodded, "I had hoped you would give me a hand, otherwise I'd have to walk around like this all day." He smiled lightening the situation as she smiled taking the shirt from him.

"I wouldn't mind at all handsome," she drawled and began chuckling seeing his brow arch high. She lifted the shirt up and moved to his left arm as he slipped it in and she moved around to the right. She moved in front of him pulling the shirt closed, as her fingers began to button it up and he smiled putting his hands on top of hers.

"Good afternoon beautiful," he whispered and leaned down softly kissing her lips.

She smiled and went up on her tiptoes wrapping her arms high around his neck kissing him back, "Afternoon," she said looking into his crystal blue eyes.

Her face suddenly went serious and she whispered, "I want to forget."

He held her sad eyes and nodded speaking softly, "You will in time… I promise."

"I want to now," she said in a strained whisper. "You made me last night, can you make me now?" She almost pleaded as he held her troubled eyes.

He pulled her in closer as she rested her head against his chest and he whispered, "I wish I could do that for you sweetheart," he said, as she took his hand and lead him over to the couch.

"Sit down please," she asked, as Horatio sat and held her teary eyes. She sat next to him and placed a very soft kiss on his lips backing off.

Her eyes darting around the room as she began to gnaw on her lower lip nervously. "I, I want to talk to you, I do. I want to share what happened with you, okay? She asked hesitantly.

"Of course Calleigh, yes please. I would appreciate it if you did." He answered knowing she was ready to talk it out.

"I, I don't know where to start…" she said in a choppy voice.

He reached for her hand and held it looking into her eyes as he whispered, "Just say whatever is on your mind, take your time and just let the words come."

She smiled with a nod, inhaling heavily, closing her eyes a moment gaining her composure, "All right, okay" she exhaled looking into his soft understanding eyes.

"I was dreaming, of being with you, and I heard a loud banging on my door. I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming or not, until it grew louder." She began chewing on the inside of her cheek looking down at their hands entwined. She exhaled heavily, "I got up and ran for the door, I thought it was you, I thought you were- back…."

Calleigh went on to tell Horatio everything that happened that terrible night. She spoke and he listened without saying a word, trying his best to hold back his raging anger. He gave her the time she needed, he made sure she knew he was right there with her and he was there to stay. She finished with teary eyes looking down as he gently lifted her chin up to him.

"It's okay sweetheart," he said pulling her in closer as he held her in his loving arms. "It's over now and I'm here with you, you're safe Calleigh, you're safe." He whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," she sighed, I just wish I could get his face out of my mind."

"You will sweetheart, it will get better now that you spoke about it and talked it out. I do believe that is your first step to forgetting. One day at a time, right beautiful?"

She smiled and lifted her head looking into his loving eyes remembering the very first time he gave her that advice. Her father was in trouble for drinking and driving and Horatio helped her more than he ever knew.

She held his eyes and smiled, "Works both ways."

He smiled lifting his hand to her face and tenderly stroked her cheek as he whispered, "That's right."

He gave her a very soft kiss on the lips as Calleigh wrapped both her arms around him and hugged him tight.

The kitchen timer went off and she groaned and got off the couch to go shut the oven off.

He watched her walk away as he clenched his jaw repeatedly and clenched his fist so tight his knuckles went white. His raging emotions stormed deep inside of him as he made a vow to see John Hagen very soon. He exhaled deeply trying to calm himself before she came back but instead she called him over.

"Hey, how about we eat out on the balcony, it's a beautiful day?" She smiled at him waiting.

He slowly got up and nodded, "Smells great and sounds like a plan beautiful, thank you."

She smiled as he made his way over to her and planted another very tender kiss upon her glistening lips.

"Mmm," Calleigh hummed leaving her eyes closed as he smiled and softly kissed her again. "I missed this so much," she sighed hugging him gently and backing off looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "You have spoiled me handsome."

He smiled, "Like wise beautiful, you have spoiled me also and in more ways then you'll ever know."

Calleigh looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "Really, tell me," she said with a bombshell smile to him as he chuckled and she softly hugged him again.

TBC…

* * *

So, did you enjoy the nice fluff scene? 


	32. Chapter 32

_AN/ Okay here we are again. One chapter left after this and it's all over. I figured after all our characters have been through, well, they deserve a little more fluff. LOL Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and feedback. I am still overwhelmed by all of you and your wonderful comments. Thanks goes out to my Beta's as always! _

_I also wanted to say thanks again for voting for me. No, I didn't win the writing contest but I learned early in life that winning is not everything, especially when I have the best and most loyal readers and friends backing me up. That alone makes me feel like a winner, so I just wanted to thank you all again from the bottom of my heart! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A few days passed as Calleigh nursed and tended Horatio back to health, making sure he got all the rest and relaxation he could possibly stand. She too was beginning to feel better about things herself and knew that the quality time alone with him was helping her not only physically but mentally as well.

Horatio spoke with Paco and Timmy making sure they were both okay, promising them a special day together. Calleigh overheard with an idea of her own and a very mischievous grin, placing his coffee cup down on the side table.

He closed his phone with a quizzical look at her and she smiled innocently.

"So how are the boys, are they okay?" She asked sitting down next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm, Paco can't wait to get out of the hospital today. He said, he likes Joe and the nurses but he feels all cooped up like a chicken," Horatio chuckled, lifting the cup to his lips, taking a mouthful. He swallowed, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Anytime handsome but after four days I think you can stop thanking me now." She smiled, "So Paco feels cooped up huh. I think after he sees you today and we bring him home to his new house, he's going to feel a whole lot better."

"Mmm, I think you are absolutely right sweetheart."

"So are you all set, we can surprise Paco and get there a little early. You can spend some time with him before your appointment with Joe."

"Hmm," he turned to her with a raised brow, "How about we grab Paco and forget about the appointment?"

Calleigh gave him a sly smirk, "How about not handsome," she said kissing his lips quickly getting up. "You, are seeing Joe today whether you like it or not."

His eyes narrowed on her and his lips quirked up, "Yes ma'am," he replied softly looking up at her. He sat forward reaching for her hand never breaking eye contact. He let his voice drop low speaking sensually as he smiled. "So, is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

She smiled shivering within at his very sexy tone and decided to play along. She leisurely lowered herself to her knees, sitting right between his legs, leaning both of her arms on top of his thighs. Her voice went seductive as she drawled looking up at him, "What exactly did you have in mind handsome?"

His eyes tightened and she watched his every move knowing the affect she had on him. His hands slid down into her silky hair, lifting her up to him as he kissed her slowly, sensually, taking her breath away.

Calleigh sat back on her legs with a heavy sigh. "Is that the best you can do?" She teased as she leaned forward running her hands up and down his thighs deliberately, leaning up to kiss him again. Softly, leisurely, seductively, teasing his lips as his coffee flavored tongue met hers. His low moan vibrated over her tongue and flowed throughout her body. He kissed her back gently, tasting and probing, as Calleigh's tongue and sensual lips easily pulled him into the Calleigh trance. His hands held onto her face, as his tongue explored her sweet warm mouth putting him right under her spell.

They broke off breathlessly. Calleigh smiled seeing the growing bulge tent his pants and shook her head smiling at him.

"I thought we unloaded that firearm the other night handsome," she grinned.

"Mmm, it would seem no one told him that," his husky voice rumbled.

Calleigh leaned up to kiss him again and stopped with a wry smile, "You are going to see Joe…" she insisted firmly, leaning in and kissing his lips softly, moaning, as her hands went to his belt buckle. "Oh god, I just don't know if we'll make it on time," she mumbled as their mouths fused in a heated kiss.

III

She whispered, "I told you we were going to be late.

"Ssh," he put a finger to her lips shushing her. "It looks like we lucked out-"

The door suddenly opened as Joe walked in with a smile reaching his hand out, "Horatio, Calleigh," he greeted. Horatio shook his hand and Calleigh smiled.

He walked over to the counter and opened Horatio's chart reviewing the notes as he spoke. "Sorry I'm late, emergency surgeries and unscheduled appointments.

Calleigh and Horatio both looked at one another red faced, grinning, just as Joe turned around.

Horatio cleared his throat becoming serious. "Not a problem Joe, we were a bit held up ourselves." He said, as Joe turned to the chart again. Calleigh kicked Horatio with her foot frowning at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure there was heavy traffic on the causeway," he replied looking over a report in the chart.

"Mmm-hmm, heavy traffic," Horatio grinned at Calleigh whose eyes went wide at him and she gritted her teeth.

Joe turned around and Calleigh smiled at him as if nothing was wrong.

"So you two seem chipper," he said walking toward Horatio as he pulled out the leg rest. "Lay back please, he asked and Horatio complied.

Joe began palpating over the bandage and all around sighing in frustration. "I can't feel a thing with this bandage on." He turned back to the counter and opened the drawer pulling out the scissors as Horatio leaned up on his elbows.

"Don't you move, lay back down, he ordered walking to the door sticking his head out. "Cathy, I'm going to need your assistance in here." He closed the door and headed back over to Horatio. "Just relax; I'm cutting the bandage off for you, all right?"

"Mm-hmm, all right," Horatio said looking up at him.

"So how are you feeling after four days at home?" Joe inquired with a grin.

"Fine, I've been feeling much better, thank you."

"Yeah, well after I'm finished with my exam I'll let you know how your physical healing is really progressing. I take it you've been resting, correct?" He asked looking over at Calleigh.

"Yes he has Joe. He's been unbelievable good." She said with a smile as Horatio's head came up smirking at her.

She chuckled, "He's been a very cooperative patient just like the doctor order."

"Well there you go," Joe said, laughing as he cut the bandage snapped opened. "Lift up for me," he said, sliding it away as Cathy knocked and walked into the room saying hello.

"Well, the bruising looks better," he said beginning to feel around as Horatio groaned. Joe's brow went up and he looked at Horatio feeling the area again watching him wince. "How bad, on a scale 1 to 10."

"I'm fine, it's just sore."

"Horatio, it's a lot more than sore pal. C'mon, how bad, give me a number?"

"One," he said. Joe gave him a look and let his shoulders sag.

"Do me a favor Cathy, call for a stat X-ray and I'll wait to see it before I tape him back up."

"I think X-ray is still here," she said hurrying out of the room.

Joe took his blood pressure and listened to his heart and lungs. "You just lay there for a moment and relax until they get here."

"How's Paco Joe?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"The kid is doing great! He's quite a character too and loves to talk," Joe said with a smile. "I'll bet he can't wait to get out of here today."

"Yeah, he called Horatio twice already."

"Yep, that sure sounds like Paco, the kids impatient."

The door opened and the X-ray tech came in. Joe nodded to Calleigh.

"Let's step out and give them a moment." Joe said, holding the door open for Calleigh who smiled at Horatio.

Calleigh walked through followed by Joe, "So how's he really doing?" He asked stopping at the front desk.

"Really, I think he's coming along. He's been getting a lot of rest and I am surprised he hasn't gone stir crazy yet."

Joe nodded, "I'm a bit surprised myself but maybe that's because you have that hypnotic power over him, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I wish," she laughed as Joe's eyes went serious.

"And what about you, how are you doing with everything?"

Her smile faded, as she nodded her head up and down, "I'm doing better, a lot better thanks to that amazing man in there," she said gesturing back at the door.

"I'm glad to hear that Calleigh," he said as the tech came walking out of the room. Joe intercepted him grabbing the films. "C'mon," he said to Calleigh as they walked back into the room.

"Well?" Horatio asked sitting up. Joe just chuckled.

"Give me a second to take a look and I'll tell you," He answered sliding the films up on the board and flipping on the light switch. He looked at the films with a deep hum and rested his hand under his chin in concentration. He took a few seconds reading them as the door opened and Cathy walked back in.

"You still need me Joe?"

"Yep, were going to re-tape and bandage him up again. He still has a few problem areas that I want to help along."

Horatio groaned low, "Why don't you just tape me up and leave the bandage off, I'm fine."

Joe held his eyes, "Just give the bandage a few more days and I'll remove it on Friday. I'll even let you take it off to shower but I want it replaced the moment you are out, okay?"

Horatio nodded, "Okay, I'm sure my nurse can help me with that." He said looking at Calleigh.

"You bet-cha I can," she chuckled.

"I'll show you how to apply it and I'm sure Alexx will be around too."

"Right and right," Calleigh laughed while Joe went to work.

III

Calleigh and Horatio walked down the hall to Paco's room and entered quietly. Paco sat up and cried out, "Senor! Senor! I knew you come for me. Hola Senorita, it is very good to see you both." Paco climbed up on the chair with his arms out as Horatio gave him a tender hug.

"How are you Paco, are you all set?" He asked smiling at the small boy.

"Si, si," he said giving Calleigh a hug nodding excitedly. "I can no wait for you to come take me to my new house. I miss you, I miss you both muyy mucho."

"Okay then, shall we," Horatio said picking up a plastic bag with Paco's belongings in it. Calleigh was quick to take it from his hand and chuckled realizing it weighed close to nothing.

The door opened and Joe walked in with Maria and Cathy.

Paco was quick to reach for Horatio's hand clinging to it tightly.

"Hey little man, we just wanted to say goodbye and good luck." Joe said smiling as Maria and Cathy both gave Paco a soft hug.

Paco smiled up at Horatio, "I think maybe they try to keep me here."

They all chuckled, Paco starting laughing, "Si, I made a joke. Very funny, si." He laughed as Joe bent down and Paco slowly moved forward to give him a hug. "Muchas gracias Dr. Joe, maybe I see you again sometime soon, but not in the hospital, si?"

Joe chuckled, "No, not in the hospital Paco but I'll be sure to see you again." He said as Paco reached for Horatio's hand a second time looking up at him.

"I am ready now senor, we go." He said excitedly.

Horatio nodded and they all said goodbye walking out of the room.

"I'll be right there," Calleigh said, staying behind whispering something in Joe's ear, he smiled.

Horatio's brows furrowed in thought as she smiled laughing with Joe. A slight tinge of jealousy went through him watching Calleigh give Joe a kiss on the cheek saying goodbye again then walking in their direction.

She smiled and looked at Paco, "All ready."

"Si, all ready, we go," he said pulling on Horatio's hand as they walked into the elevators. Paco looked all around as the doors closed and Calleigh hit a button sending it on its way.

Paco's hand tightened on Horatio's.

"It's all right Paco, this is just an elevator. People use it instead of climbing the stairs. You understand son?"

Paco nodded with a sick face, "I think I like the stairs senor, this makes my stomach feel funny."

Horatio nodded, "You're fine Paco, it's not uncommon to feel that way but it goes away when you get off."

"Si, we get off now yes?" Paco said nodding as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He exhaled heavily and shook his head looking back at the elevator. "I no think I want to go in the elevator again."

"Don't worry Paco, where you're going you won't need an elevator." Calleigh said smiling as Paco wiped his forehead.

"Oh Dios" (thank god) he exhaled.

III

The three of them sat in the Hummer as Calleigh headed to Paco's new home. Paco hadn't stopped talking since he left the hospital and Horatio couldn't help but laugh.

"This is muy grande coche, muyyy! You rich senor, you wear expensive clothes, expensive watch and I bet those sunglass cost mucho dinero too, si?"

Calleigh started chuckling as Paco's brows went up. "What, what I say?"

Horatio chuckled, "The Hummer belongs to the police department Paco, it's not mine to keep."

"Hum-mer," Paco said slowly.

"That's the kind of vehicle it is, it's called a Hummer."

"Ohh, entiendo, si and the clothes too?"

Now Calleigh really began laughing as Paco tilted his head confused. Horatio looked over at her with a smile and back over his shoulder to Paco. "No, the clothes are mine Paco," he chuckled.

"Si senor, so you are rich, I knew it." He said nodding his head up and down looking out the window taking in all the sights of his new city.

Calleigh smiled and pulled over shutting off the engine looking at Horatio.

"Why we stop?" He asked confused.

"We stopped because your home Paco." Horatio said opening his door. Calleigh slid out and Paco bounced out when Horatio opened his door.

Paco looked all around and Horatio asked, "Do you know which house is yours Paco, can you tell?"

Calleigh smiled as Paco looked all around and noticed the three white houses. His eyes scanned and then he smiled pointing. "This is my house, si, it say my nombre on it. It say welcome home Paco."

"That's right Paco; this is your new home." Horatio said softly. Paco looked up at him stunned. They began walking towards the house. The door opened and Paco's aunt and uncle stood waiting for him. He let go of Horatio's hand and ran to them with open arms, Tio, Tia, we are rich, we are rich!!!"

Horatio and Calleigh smiled. They all walked in and everyone yelled, "Surprise!!!"

Paco jumped at first but then saw Eric, Alexx, Ryan, Frank and even Timmy. His smile went ear to ear; he started jumping up and down. A surprise for me, for me?" He asked holding his little hand on his chest.

"That's right sobrino, all for you."

Timmy walked over to say hello, Paco hugged him and Timmy laughed. "Welcome home Paco, welcome to Miami."

Calleigh and Horatio joined in, saying hello to everyone as Paco was given the grand tour of his new home. His aunt and uncle showed him all around saving the best for last. They led Paco to his room that was filled with books and toys, a TV, everything a child could ever want.

Paco yelled over and over again, "Caramba! Caramba! Caramba!!!"

Everyone grew quiet hearing him yell as he came running out to Horatio and grabbed his hand. "Senor, come see, come see. I have a room with my very own bed!" Paco said excitedly as he easily went with him. Calleigh followed with Timmy trailing along.

Horatio smiled as Paco ran and sat on the bed bouncing up and down. "Si, it is more softer then the bed at the hospital. Much softer, and a TV, my own TV. I no believe this, I have a beautiful room, all my own.

Calleigh smiled behind Horatio as Paco giggled and laughed, "Come sit Timmy and try my new bed."

Timmy walked over, "This is a really cool room Paco, really cool."

Horatio and Calleigh left the boys alone. They quietly headed back out to join the other adults. Alexx quickly grabbed a hold of Calleigh pulling her off to the side.

Horatio walked over to Frank who smiled, "The feds did a nice job finding this place for them. I'm glad it all worked out for the kid and his family."

Horatio nodded, "They did indeed, The Vega's are happy and Paco is ecstatic."

"How you feeling H," Eric asked walking over with Ryan.

"I feel fine, thank you. So do we have any new information on the recovery and rescue mission?"

Eric looked at Frank who answered hesitantly, "Umm, they found one body so far but haven't identified it yet."

"Only one?" Horatio's brows furrowed.

"Yeah, only one so far but they expect to find the others too, unless they became shark bait."

"Chances aren't too good on finding the others and as more time passes it just gets harder." Ryan said looking at Horatio.

Horatio nodded as Alexx and Calleigh walked over joining them.

"So, honey how are you feeling?" Alexx asked with a smile.

"Better Alexx, thank you." He said looking over at a grinning Calleigh.

Time passed, they all started leaving and heading home. Mr. Vega talked with Horatio thanking him for everything. He was very appreciative and thankful for all his help and understanding. Frank was standing with Timmy and Horatio noticed Calleigh talking to them quietly in the corner. Paco grabbed his hand pulling his attention away and back into his new bedroom.

Horatio smiled as Paco showed him all his new clothes and books and toys. Paco sat on the bed patting it inviting Horatio to join him.

"It's soft, si?" Paco pressed down on the cozy bed.

"Yes Paco, it's incredibly soft. I think you'll be able to sleep very comfortably in it."

Paco nodded rubbing his tired eyes, "Si, I feel like I can just go to sleep right now."

"It's getting late and I think that may be a good idea. Why don't you change and put your pajamas on."

"Si, I have so many to pick from, it is fun." He said lifting Spiderman and wolverine and Scooby Doo. "Which one's you like Horatio?"

Horatio smiled hearing him say his name clearly again, pointing to Scooby Doo. "I like Scooby Doo Paco; I use to have a pair when I was your age myself."

Paco smiled whipping off his shirt and kicking off his shoes quickly changing, flinging his clothes into the corner of the room."

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle as Paco climbed on the bed fluffing up his pillows and crawling under the covers. "I can no believe this is my bed, mine!" He laughed.

Horatio sighed softly, "Okay Paco, you get some rest and we'll be in touch soon, okay?" Horatio said running a hand roughly through his hair.

"Si, I call you again, it's okay, si?"

"It's fine Paco, it's fine son."

Paco quickly got up and unexpectedly hugged Horatio hanging on, "I miss you so much when you go senor, sometimes my heart aches here." He pointed to the center of his chest. "I wish, I wish…."

Horatio held his eyes speaking softly, "I miss you too Paco but remember now, I am just a phone call away. I live only 10 minutes from here so I promise we'll see a lot of each other, okay son?"

Paco nodded, "Si, okay, so I can call you if I miss you, si?"

"Anytime Paco, day or night, all right?" Horatio smiled.

"Okay senor, okay, you always make me feel better and I like that. I had a lot of fun with everyone today and thank you so much for my new house and the good life in Miami."

Horatio smiled widely, "You deserve it Paco, you deserve to be happy with your aunt and uncle. You will have a very good life in Miami, I'm sure of it."

Paco laid back down and yawned stretching his arms and legs out. "The good life, Miami! Caramba!" He said as Horatio repeated,

"Yes, Caramba," Horatio chuckled wiggling his brows to Paco.

Paco started to laugh. Horatio got up and let go of his hand, "Goodnight Paco, Suena con los Angeles.

"Si, bueno noche Horatio."

Horatio and Calleigh said goodbye to the Vega's and headed home.

III

Horatio and Calleigh were all smiles on the ride home, happy to see Paco so excited and the Vega's well taken care of. Calleigh looked over and smiled, "You have to be tired, you had a long day."

"A good day and I'm happy for Paco and the Vega's"

"Me too handsome, me too. You know Paco is quite attached to you."

Horatio looked over at her with questioning eyes. "Did he tell you that?"

She chuckled, "No but he shows it, just the way he lights up when you walk in the room and I can't say I blame him." She said covering his hand with hers.

"He's a good kid, a very good kid and he doesn't deserve what life already threw at him. Maybe this can make up for just a little of his suffering."

"He told you what happened to his parents?" She asked hesitating not wanting to ruin their good moods.

Horatio nodded, "He never explained, he just said they were killed by the guerillas."

"Was he there, did he see it happen I wonder?"

Horatio exhaled heavily thinking about it. "I hope not, I hope not for his sake.

"I'm sure he'll forget all about it, he's so young," she said looking at him.

Horatio nodded slightly and Calleigh understood, she was going through the same thing.

"It's funny when we talk about others huh, I made that sound like it was easy and I didn't mean too. I'm sure it's very hard for Paco."

"That's all right sweetheart. Sometimes, we just don't realize how hard it is to forget. Sometimes the pain, fear and memories make it almost impossible," he said quietly as Calleigh turned to him.

"Is that what it's like for you?" She asked softly.

"Sometimes yes sometimes no. I've found a way to keep them locked away but it doesn't always work, as you well know." His voice barely a whisper.

"The dreams," she whispered.

"The nightmares."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, but if you ever want to talk about… things, I'm here for you. You do know that right?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand softly, "Yes, I know, and thank you Calleigh, that means a lot."

She smiled while pulling into the driveway, "Well, I would just like to repay the favor handsome. It's your love, compassion, and patience that have helped me to face this head on. Each day I spend with you makes it easier to forget."

He smiled as his brows arched high, "How would you like to forget some more beautiful." He said in a low sensual tone leaning toward her as he kissed her lips softly."

She chuckled kissing him, "Mmm, how about we both forget for a while," she sighed low.

"Mm-hmm, sounds like a plan beautiful, c'mon." He said, as they both got out and walked together to his front door.

Calleigh fiddled with the keys as Horatio leaned against her back and whispered in her ear, "Sometime today beautiful."

She chuckled and tilted her head away from him, his moist lips quickly found the side of her neck. She gasped feeling the soft caress trying to concentrate on getting the key in the door.

She whispered, "Stop it; you're killing me out here."

A deep rumble rolled off his lips and onto her neck, as his right hand snaked around her waist, pulling her back up against him. He growled low jutting his hips against her rear, "You're having quite an effect on me too."

She gasped feeling his hardness press right against her, "Horatio."

"Open the door sweetheart before I take you right out here," he said in a husky breath.

The door lock clicked and finally opened. Horatio held onto Calleigh keeping her close as she laughed feeling his legs move in unison with hers.

He chuckled kissing her, lifting a foot as he swung the front door closed. Calleigh quickly returned the kiss lifting her arms high around his neck. She backed him up against the door kissing him softly, moaning, as her hands slid down his broad shoulders to his chest. She slipped her hands inside his jacket and helped him to ease his right arm out as it easily slipped off the left and to the floor.

He groaned as she rubbed herself against his leg their kiss quickly becoming heated. Her fingers working, unbuttoning his shirt and draping it open. His hands sliding, caressing, as his fingers tugged open the button on her jeans slowly lowering the zipper.

She moaned leaning into him and kissing his chest. His hands slid around her waist and down her back to her rear, squeezing softly, pulling her against him more with a deep groan. She kissed and licked at his hardening nipples, finally wrapping her soft lips around the small buds suckling.

"Agh, Uhh," he gasped and groaned, letting his head rest back on the door feeling her hands and tongue working all over him. She slid up seeing his head back on the door and quickly attached her lips to his throat, licking and nuzzling. She continued her assault and suckled at the nape of his neck, working up to his ears, teasing him till he writhed and moaned.

"Uhh Cal," he clenched his jaw, his hands and fingers sliding smoothly into her silky soft hair.

She began to track back down to his neck and chest, breathing in his cologne, causing her body to ignite. She grazed her teeth over his nipples, first one and then the other.

"Uhh, Jesus!" he gasped, his hips jutting out to her, his bulge straining for freedom. He slid her jeans down and off, impatiently capturing her lips in a searing tongue kiss. His left hand cupping her head as his tongue devoured her, his right sliding against her warm wet center making her whimper.

Calleigh broke off sliding right down to her knees in front of him. She teased his navel making small circles with her tongue, running her nails softly through and down his happy trail. He hissed as her hand ran softly over his aching arousal and began to stroke slowly up and down.

"Uhh, uhh!" He groaned.

Calleigh leaned in, her hands on his buckle, as her eyes slid up to meet his. He swallowed hard repeatedly clenching his jaw feeling her hands slide up and down his thighs. She suddenly smiled looking up at him, seeing his chest heave and his mouth slacked open. Her hands rested on his thighs, as she began kissing and licking his straining arousal right through the thin material of his pants.

"Ohh God!" he exhaled forcefully, slamming his head back against the door hard, feeling his knees go weak and his legs turn to jello. His hands clenched but he held onto her head gently, feeling her warm breath soak right through.

"Mmmmm," she moaned vibrating right against him. Her fingers worked his belt buckle and had him unbuckled and unzipped in seconds. She pulled, as his pants fell down and slowly began to kiss and lick him right through his silk boxers. She gripped him gently and squeezed, sneaking her tongue into the opening, licking softly. He groaned loudly with his head banging against the door again.

"Uhh, Stop, stop!" he gasped breathlessly as she increased her rhythm. His hands pulled her up as Calleigh held his lustful eyes. He cupped the back of her head crushing his lips to hers breathing raggedly. "Bedroom," he rasped sliding her shirt off as his fingers unhooked her bra with ease.

"Couch!" she cried, as he leaned down and quickly latched onto her peaking nipple suckling softly. Her hands held onto his head for support. "Oh god, Horatio," She panted, "Couch… Please."

"Mmmmm," he groaned releasing her breast as he stepped out of his pants and shorts, his hands quickly lowering her underwear. He pulled her right into him with a groan as skin finally met skin and they kissed passionately.

She backed up to the couch as he went with her and she turned to him making him sit down. He sat forward wrapping his arms around her waist feeling her soft silky skin under his fingers. He looked up at her pulling her closer, whispering, "I need you, so bad."

Calleigh's eyes closed as his lips touched her stomach making it ripple. He licked her stomach slowly, sensually, as his hands caressed and squeezed her rear pulling her closer.

"Ohh, ohhh god," she whimpered softly, feeling his silky tongue trail hot wet kisses right into her golden curls. "Ohhh, Oohh" she moaned and panted softly again and again feeling his fingers join in with his tongue, sliding and stroking.

His left arm grabbed her leg as he rasped, "Put your leg on the couch beautiful."

She lifted her leg up leaning it on the couch giving him easier access. He leaned in with a low growl of satisfaction, licking and stroking her swollen pearl, adding one finger slowly and then another.

"Oh, Ohh God," She cried out, feeling him move against her pleasure zone as his tongue continually licked in an upward motion, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her. Her breathing ragged, her legs beginning to shake as she clamped onto his head, her fingers gripping his short strands. She moaned and whimpered feeling his fingers slide deeper as his tongue pressed harder and she screamed panting, "Oh Yes Horatio! Yes, yes, yes!" Her eyes squeezed shut as her whole body spasmed against him and she panted moaning again and again. He licked softly feeling her shake and tremble all around him as he brought her down gently. His hands went to her back supporting her weight as her orgasm washed over her and slowly faded.

Her hands still gripping onto his shoulders for support as she gasped and inhaled deeply trying to breathe.

He smiled letting his eyes roam her beautiful blushing body and soft curves. He gently caressed her thighs up and down sliding all along her smooth skin feeling the painful ache in his shaft.

She exhaled heavily running her hands through his hair as she leaned down and kissed him. Their eyes met. He pulled her closer and she carefully straddled his lap.

"Oh my god, what you do to me," She whispered softly.

"Mmm, likewise beautiful, likewise, "he said huskily.

Calleigh leaned in kissing his lips softly, running her hands over his face and into his hair. She gently began to roll her hips against his engorged length as he growled.

His mouth opened to her, his breathing increasing as he held her burning eyes. "Take me to paradise beautiful," his voice thick with desire as she nodded.

She leaned forward as his lips quickly latched onto her breast making her gasp in pleasure. His hands flat on her back holding her to him. She slowly lowered her body right down on his achy length as they both moaned in pleasure.

Horatio let his head fall back on the couch with a moan, licking his very dry lips, feeling her soft velvety walls encase him and hold him. Calleigh bit down on her lower lip moaning, breathing heavily again, feeling him deep inside of her.

Horatio's hips began to help thrust as Calleigh began to rise and fall against him. Together they moved lifting and rocking, creating their own rhythm to their own body's symphony. Slowly they made passionate love as they held one another's eyes, as if looking into each other's souls.

Calleigh hands lifted as she coiled them around his neck leaning in for a soft kiss they both were unable to hold. She interlocked her fingers as his hips lifted faster and she held his eyes. Her mouth opened as her head dropped back and he gently cupped it with his right hand.

"Yes, love, Uhh, so soft," He whispered in a shaky breath closing his eyes, taking in all the sensations. Soft, warm, wetness, as her walls caressed and held him tight.

"Oh god," She panted, biting down on her lip. His left hand cupped her breast and lightly pulled at her nipple making her gasp. She held onto his neck as she increased her speed and began lifting higher and faster, feeling herself so close but wanting this to last forever. She moaned and cried out grinding against him as his whole body tightened and tensed feeling his own eruption imminent.

"Ohh please, Oh, ohh ohhh," she vocalized her pleasure hanging onto him as she slammed down against him. Her rear smacking against his thighs over and over, her warm wetness spilling onto him as she felt herself beginning to climax.

"Uh, Uhh, Uhhh God," He gasped through gritted teeth feeling all of her heat surround him clamping down. "Yes! Yes! Come with me love, right now, NOW!" He growled in a horse voice only recognizable to her.

Calleigh's whole body went stiff as her back arched and her hands pulled at his neck. She felt a deep seated cry come out of her mouth, "Ohhhhhhh!

"Ughhh, God!" he grunted as she came, sending shockwaves right up his engorged length. That was it, he felt himself tighten even harder and swell even more. "Cal Yes, Ughhhhhh!" he groaned erupting deeply, lifting his hips as his body jerked and shuddered with his release. He hung onto her hips feeling her contract again and again as he pulsed releasing all of his love.

Her body went limp against him and her hands released his neck, sliding to his shoulders. She rested her head against his rising chest and shoulder, feeling the fading effects of an incredible orgasm wash over her. She moaned that soft subtle moan, again and again right against his neck. He exhaled softly feeling her contented moans against him as she came back down to earth. They slowly stilled holding one another, feeling tiny tremors course over them both.

He rested his head back on the couch with a satisfied groan and Calleigh quickly kissed his lips.

"I- I don't know what just came over me, are you okay? She asked concerned.

He smiled lifting his head, "The same thing that came over me?" he teased. "You have drained me beautiful and I have never felt better," he whispered.

She smiled. "Good, it's about time too. Now I know you'll get some rest for sure and if you do as I say… I promise to drain you again and again," she chuckled turning red.

He smiled, his right hand caressing her cheek, his thumb lightly tracing over her lips. "You, are beautiful," he barely whispered lifting her hand to his lips as he kissed it. "Beautiful."

Calleigh ducked her head against him whispering back, "You're pretty incredible yourself, you know. I've never felt like I do with you. I mean no man has ever made me feel such open, all consuming, unselfish love before."

Horatio lifted his head holding her gaze, "You deserve nothing less, and so much more."

"Well handsome, you make me very happy, happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Just now when we made love, well I was in paradise and you were right there with me."

"Mmm, I agree, when we make love it all goes away, nothing matters but you and me. It's an incredible feeling, and I know what I feel is all because of you."

Calleigh smiled looking into his eyes giving him a very soft loving kiss, "I love you."

Horatio smiled and let his head fall back once again, "I love you too beautiful."

"Okay, time for you to get to bed."

"Just me, you're not coming?" he asked in surprise.

Calleigh chuckled and whispered in his ear, "I just did."

He smiled and nodded, "Ooh, I see."

"Let's go handsome," she said getting up. She looked all around smiling at their clothes scattered all over the place. "Let's go to bed and I'll make us a nice breakfast in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a grin, cradling his ribs as he rose. "You'll get no protest from me."

Calleigh held his eyes, "That will be the day," she sassed. "Either you're in pain or completely exhausted. So let's hear it.

His brow rose, "Can't I just be happy and extremely satisfied?"

"No," she said leading him into the bedroom. She pulled out his pajamas and handed them to him smiling. "I'll take that shirt now handsome."

He chuckled slipping on the pants, "You give a whole new meaning to taking the shirt right off of your back."

She chuckled, "That's right, let's have it," She said helping him to remove it as she slipped it on and headed into the bathroom.

He groaned watching her sway and slowly got into bed. She came walking out heading right for the bed, shutting the lamp and climbing in beside him.

"Goodnight handsome," she whispered snuggling up against his right side smiling.

"Goodnight beautiful," he said wrapping his arm around her protectively.

The moonlight illuminated the room as shadows fell against the walls. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore heard in the distance as Calleigh and Horatio drifted off into the night.

Horatio felt himself drifting along somewhere, someplace happy and warm. The sounds of birds crying reminding him of the seagull's song on the beach. He could see what looked like a woman walking toward him and squinted trying to clear the fuzzy figure. A sudden bang went off and his eyes shot open. He exhaled heavily looking around the room and saw Calleigh still sound asleep right next to him, he was dreaming again.

He sighed looking over at the clock, '_3:45am'_ it read. He rested his head back down thinking about the dream, wondering who the figure was. His eyes suddenly widened as he thought he heard a soft knock on the door. He waited concentrating again listening closely hearing it again.

He slowly sat up on the side of the bed getting his bearings. Calleigh mumbled something incoherent as he smiled and very carefully got off the bed trying not to wake her. He headed for the front door barely hearing the knock. He looked out the peep hole and his brows furrowed as he quickly unlocked the door.

"Timmy? Are you all right son?" He asked with concern seeing the boy's disheveled appearance. His clothes torn, his lip bloody and his hair messed.

Timmy looked down and muttered, "I- I thought, I didn't mean to wake you…."

Horatio brows arched smelling alcohol on the young boy's breath. "Timmy, c'mon in," Horatio said as Timmy stood rooted to the floor. "Aunt Jenna's gonna kill me," he whispered in a very shaky voice.

Horatio shook his head back and forth, "its okay, we'll call her and let her know you're fine. Come in," Horatio said, reaching for Timmy's arm trying to nudge him.

Timmy walked in with his head hung low and eyes on the floor. He suddenly bent and lifted up a very sexy black pair of underwear. Horatio closed the door lightly making sure not to wake Calleigh. He turned back startled as Timmy turned to him and smiled.

"Nice." He said twirling the underwear on his finger, "So who's the babe?" he asked smiling as Horatio snapped the underwear out of his hand with a look. "C'mon you can tell me; from the looks of those she's pretty hot." Timmy's eyes roamed as he turned looking around the place, "It sure looks like you had some fun last night huh?" He grinned wobbling as Horatio steadied him.

He looked into Timmy's glassy eyes asking, "How much did you drink?"

Timmy's eyes went wide as he stuttered, "I-I, It, I didn't."

"Oh boy," Horatio muttered sitting Timmy down on the couch. "Stay there and don't move," he said in a firm tone. He headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee turning back to see Timmy staring up at the ceiling. Horatio went to the closet and pulled out a small box heading back over to Timmy.

"Is that your suit and whose jeans and shirt is that?" Timmy pointed to the floor near the door.

Horatio shook his head at him and began picking up the splayed clothes. He laid them on the opposite sofa in a bunch.

"So you gonna tell me who the babe is?" Timmy chuckled, "You know Aunt Jenna really likes you right?"

Horatio's eyes widened, "Umm, Timmy let's keep it down all right?"

Timmy smiled nodding covering his mouth. "Oop's, she's still here, oh shit! I didn't realize," he said getting up wobbling around, "I'll leave, I didn't realize you had a girl here with you."

Horatio's hands went to Timmy's shoulders steadying him. "Timmy, sit down before you fall and stay there this time." Horatio said reaching for the box on the side table with a groan.

Timmy's eyes narrowed on the large bandage around his ribs, his eyes scanned over the bruises.

"Just what the hell happen to you anyway?" he asked pointing, as Horatio looked down and realized he didn't have a shirt on.

He sighed, "Put this in your mouth and take a deep breath," handing Timmy a small tube that looked like a thermometer.

Timmy looked up at him with sad eyes. "You're mad at me."

Horatio shook his head side to side. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are, you have that disappointed look on your face," he slurred as his body leaned against the armrest of the couch.

Horatio sighed softly, "Timmy how much did you drink?"

He put his hand up and with his thumb and index finger measured an inch saying, "I only had a little."

"Put it in your mouth and take a deep breath, go ahead son." Horatio said, as Timmy inhaled deeply and exhaled with the tube in his mouth.

Horatio took the small breathalyzer and looked at the number on the screen, "0.02" Horatio's brows furrowed looking down at Timmy. He was telling the truth.

Timmy suddenly stared up at him with his wide glassy eyes, "Well, what did it say?"

Horatio looked into Timmy's eyes inquisitively, seeing his pupils dilated, "Did- did you take something Timmy?" He asked holding his eyes.

"No, I just had two beers and then…." Timmy put his hands out palms up, "I don't know?"

"You had two beers, that's all? Nothing else, no drugs, no smoking?"

Timmy's voice rose, "No, no, I swear Horatio. I didn't do nothing."

"All right sit here and relax," he said heading back into the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee. He walked back in handing Timmy one as his voice rumbled, "Drink it."

Timmy looked at Horatio and then the cup and back to Horatio, "I don't like coffee."

"Timmy, drink it," he insisted as Timmy's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket looking at it, "Oh shit, Aunt Jenna," he swallowed looking at Horatio.

"Let me have it," he said opening the phone and lifting it to his ear answering, "Hello,"

"Hello, Timmy?" She questioned confused as Horatio looked at the exhausted boy.

"No, this is Horatio."

"Horatio? Is everything all right with Timmy?"

"Yes, it's fine, he had a few drinks is all, I'll let him stay here tonight and sleep it off, if that's okay with you? I'll bring him home tomorrow."

"I told him not to hang out with those boys, they're a bad crowd. I'm just happy he's okay. I was worried sick about him."

"He wanted to call you but was afraid you would be upset with him. He didn't mean to worry you Jenna."

She exhaled heavily into the phone, "I just worry so much about him, I can't help it, he's all I have left. Thank you for taking care of him Horatio."

"I understand and he's fine, really. If you want to get in touch with me you have my number, all right."

"Yes," she answered relieved. "Thank you and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Please tell Timmy I love him and I'm not mad, I was just worried."

"I'll relay that message and I'll make sure he understands it too."

"Okay Horatio, thank you, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said snapping the phone shut as Timmy sipped the coffee.

He sat down at the other end of the couch resting his left arm on the armrest. "You should have called your aunt, you know better young man."

"I know," Timmy said sadly, "I thought- I thought she…." He shook his head back and forth getting upset.

"You thought what Timmy?" Horatio asked softly.

"I thought she wouldn't want me to stay with her anymore, I thought she would be disappointed in me like my dad is. I didn't mean to worry her," he mumbled as his voice cracked.

Horatio nodded, "She understands Timmy and she's not mad at you. In fact, she wanted me to tell you she loves you."

Timmy looked over at Horatio surprised, "She said that, even after… even after I screwed up again?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, she said that. And you didn't screw up."

"Yeah, well what would you call it then?"

"I don't know yet, but why don't you tell me what happened?"

Timmy shook his head back and forth, "I went out and met some of my friends after Frank dropped me off. We had a few drinks at the park."

"What Park?"

"Kennedy Park."

"A few drinks, nothing else?"

"Um, no, I did nothing else I swear."

Horatio's eyes tightened. "But your friends did, right?"

Timmy slouched down on the couch and huffed, "They just had some X, ya know."

"You mean Ecstasy, right?"

"Yeah," Timmy said nodding. "They offered me some and I said no."

"And?"

"And they made fun of me and pissed me off." Timmy said scratching his head.

"That's how you got the bloody lip I take it?"

"Yeah, John is a lot bigger than me but I just can't take his shit anymore. He thinks he knows everything and always tells me what to do."

Horatio nodded, "Just how old are your friends Timmy?"

Timmy shrugged, "I don't know, some nineteen, some in their twenties."

"And John, how old is he Timmy?"

"John's twenty one."

"And your sixteen," Horatio said shaking his head side to side, his jaw clenched.

Timmy yawned, "I'm sorry for coming here so late. I didn't want Aunt Jenna to see me all messed up. I just didn't know what to do when I woke up at the park and I thought of you."

"When you woke up? Just how long were you at the park for?"

"A few hours."

"How many Timmy?"

"Maybe five or six hours."

"And your friends just left you there huh." Horatio said trying to knock some sense into the young man's head.

"No, no Robbie was trying to help me when John…." Timmy clammed up and let his words trail off.

Horatio nodded, "All right, we'll talk more tomorrow, I want you to get some rest now, it's late." He said getting up and walking down the hall to the closet. He took out a pillow and blanket and walked back over to Timmy.

Timmy stood up but hung his head looking down at the floor. His eyes welled as he whispered, "I'm really sorry Horatio, I, I know I screwed up. I guess my dad's right huh; I am a worthless piece of shit.

Timmy's mind flashed back as he remembered his father's words, _'You're stupid, stupid! You good for nothing piece of shit. You're worthless, just like your mother was; you're no son of mine!'_

Horatio sighed softly hearing his own father's words as well. He put down the pillow and blanket and sat down on the couch patting it with his hand. "Sit down Timmy." His tone soft and soothing.

Timmy swallowed his tears and sat down next to Horatio.

Horatio turned to Timmy speaking softly, "I'm going to say something now to you and I want you to remember it, okay?

"Un-huh," Timmy nodded.

"You're not a screw up. Do you hear me son? Your father's wrong and I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, do you understand me?"

Timmy blinked looking down at the rug hoping his tears wouldn't fall. His eyes stinging as he slowly nodded his head up and down. "Un-huh," he mumbled.

"What you did tonight was wrong, yes. Underage drinking could get you thrown into juvenile hall and I don't think you would like that much. Beside the fact that you worried your aunt who has done everything to help you. I don't think this will happen again, am I right?"

Timmy nodded, "Un-huh, it won't, I swear," his voice cracked.

"Good." Horatio said holding his watery eyes as Timmy looked away. "Now I want to explain something to you and I want you to understand. What happened tonight, it's not going to be the last mistake you make Timmy. There will be others son, that's what life and growing up is all about. It's doesn't make you stupid or a screw up, it teaches us a very important lesson for the next time. We live and learn by our mistakes; sometimes it helps us and can even make us stronger. So I don't want to hear you say you are a screw up or worthless because you're not son." Horatios voice softened even more as he whispered, "You are a very intelligent young man with a bright and promising future ahead of you."

Timmy's head came up as he met Horatio's eyes and the tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He rasped, "Do you really believe that?"

Horatio's right hand went to Timmy's shoulder as he nodded, "I do son, I believe it and so should you," He said pulling Timmy closer as he began to cry.

Timmy's arms flew around Horatio tightly, hanging on as the dam broke and the tears began to flow. Horatio's heart ached for this young boy. He understood his deep rooted emotional pain and knew that in time with a loving support group this broken young boy would blossom into a confident young man.

He exhaled softly and sat back against the couch cradling the boy's head against his shoulder. He whispered softly trying to soothe him, "It's all right Timmy, it's going to be fine son."

Timmy sobbed, "I'm sor-sorry, I never want to disappoint you Horatio. I-I just wasn't thinking, I-I guess," he swallowed sniffling; "I wish, I could talk to my dad, like I can with you."

Horatio's left arm held him while his right slid up and down his back soothing him. "Sssh, it's okay Timmy, it's okay. You can talk to me anytime son, anytime."

Timmy nodded against his chest whispering, "I-I wish you were my father sometimes."

Horatio's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded as memories came flooding back to him.

"You know Horatio, not everyone has the perfect parents," Al said looking into his sad eyes.

"I didn't want the perfect parents Al; I just wanted my dad to be normal. I wanted him to stop beating my mom; I wanted him to care about her and us. All he ever cared about was his alcohol and drugs. Then he'd come home and beat the shit out of us."

Al reached for Horatio embracing him, trying to show him the love his father never could. "Well son, your father's never going to hurt you or Ray again. I'm not going to lie to you Horatio; it won't be easy trying to forget what happened that day. You'll feel the guilt of it every day but you have to be strong and always remember it wasn't your fault."

The tears streamed down Horatio's face, as he looked Al in the eye and whispered, "I wish you were my father."

Al smiled and hugged him, "I could never be your father Horatio, but I'll always be your friend. I'll always be here for you Horatio," he said smiling, as his big hand came down on Horatio's shoulder and his eyes suddenly snapped opened.

Horatio blinked waking up with his head back on the couch. Timmy sleeping comfortably with his head resting on a pillow that was lying across Horatio's lap. He noticed the blanket covering Timmy and the blanket now covering himself as he smiled thinking, '_Calleigh._'

He heard footsteps and turned to his right to see her tiptoeing towards him with a smile. '_God she's even more beautiful first thing in the morning,'_ he thought letting his eyes give her body a long slow once over.

Her hair swayed loosely around her shoulders and fell onto his shirt that she was still sporting. He grinned, '_Looks much better on her._' Open at the chest as her perfect breast teased just barely showing cleavage. The shirt was hanging long over her thighs but allowed his eyes to slide all the way down her silky soft legs.

She whispered leaning down as she gave him a soft kiss, "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, yes, thank you, I did notice the blanket."

"Is he okay?" She whispered.

Horatio nodded, "Yes, he's fine."

"I didn't even hear the bell ring."

Horatio grinned, "That's because he knocked, and very softly I may add. Besides you were pretty out of it after… after, dessert."

Calleigh chuckled low, "And you weren't huh." She shook her head as Timmy groaned shifting.

Horatio gave Calleigh a look and then his eyes went to her bare legs and back. She nodded not needing words as she walked back down the hall heading back into the bedroom.

Horatio rested his head back on the couch relaxing. Timmy shifted again and jabbed Horatio with his elbow right into his left side.

"Aghh," he groaned out as Timmy's head snapped up and he looked all around.

"What, what the," he said, looking at Horatio who was now protecting his injured ribs.

"Relax Timmy, you're fine." He said as Timmy's eyes blinked repeatedly trying to clear the cobwebs. His eyes slid from Horatio to the beautiful female who was now walking toward them.

'_Here we go_,' Horatio thought with a wry grin.

Timmy gasped and gawked in shock as he questioned still half asleep if it was really her, "Calleigh?" he rasped and swallowed staring.

"Good morning Timmy, sleep well?" She asked smiling at him as she walked away heading for the kitchen. "How's pancakes sound?"

Timmy's mouth hung open as he stared ahead stunned. His eyes slid back and forth in thought.

"Close your mouth," Horatio said chuckling, as Timmy suddenly blinked and closed his mouth looking at him dumbfounded.

"You-you and Calleigh?" He questioned lowly stuttering, "But, I thought… you dog!" he yelled, picking up the pillow and smashing it right on Horatio's head.

Calleigh turned hearing Timmy's yell, her eyes went wide seeing Horatio retaliate, smashing the pillow right into Timmy's face. He grabbed the covers and wrapped the boy all up in them. A smile quickly forming on her face she began laughing, watching Timmy struggle to get his arms free.

Timmy laughed, "I give! I give!"

Horatio smiled holding the blanket securely around Timmy's arms rumbling deeply, "Say uncle."

Timmy laughed struggling and writhing then suddenly stopped as his eyes narrowed on Horatio. He whispered low, "I'll tell her about the underwear."

Horatio's eyes widened and then narrowed on Timmy. His voice went deep and low pulling tighter on the blanket, "You wouldn't," he said with a cold grin.

Timmy smiled whispering, "Wanna bet," he said, as Horatio shook his head and Timmy's mouth opened, "Umm, Calleigh…."

"Yes," she answered looking over.

Horatio eyes went wide as saucers. He immediately released the blanket, releasing Timmy's arms as his right hand went to the boy's mouth quickly covering it.

Calleigh gasped, "Horatio, let him go!"

Timmy began giggling, as Horatio held his eyes and released his mouth, wiping his wet hand back on Timmy's shirt.

"Ewwww!" Timmy groaned looking down at his shirt.

"What are you doing, are you trying to smother him?" Calleigh asked, as she walked over to them.

Timmy started laughing. Horatio gave him a look and turned back to Calleigh, "No ma'am," he said softly holding her eyes.

All of a sudden Calleighs eyes went wide seeing Timmy lift the pillow again. Horatio turned and was whacked with the pillow right across the face. He let his head fall back on the couch with a grunt and put up both hands. "I give, I give," he muttered out of breath.

Timmy smiled holding the pillow up above his head ready to attack again as he chuckled, "Say uncle."

Horatio gave him a look and shook his head side to side. His hands quickly went to Timmy's waist. He tickled him as Timmy went flying backwards right off the couch.

Calleigh gasped, "Timmy!" She moved to help the giggling boy.

His head popped up with a smile and he laughed, "I'm okay Calleigh."

Horatio was holding onto his ribs laughing. Calleigh gave him a glare.

"Oh, do your ribs hurt now, it's a wonder, you're both crazy!" She said, heading back toward the kitchen as the pillow smashed into the back of her head.

She turned with a glare; Horatio answered pointing at Timmy, "Don't look at me."

Timmy's mouth opened wide flabbergasted and he stared at Horatio barking, "I didn't do it!"

Calleigh picked up the pillow and gave them both a glare as she headed right for them.

III

These are great pancakes Calleigh, thanks," Timmy said, shoveling them into his mouth.

"I'm glad you like them Timmy," she smiled.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me. You know I did have a little idea when you guys were sharing the same hospital room."

"Just so you know, we didn't tell anyone until recently."

"Oh, I get it, because you work together and all."

"Mm-hmm," Horatio hummed taking a sip of his coffee.

Timmy smiled, "Well I'm really happy for you guys, you do make a great pair."

"Why thank you Timmy," Calleigh drawled getting up as she took the plates to the sink.

"Well it's true, and I knew that was your shirt from last night at Paco's party, at least I thought it was," he grinned.

Horatio nodded, so you recognized her shirt huh, you knew last night?"

"No, I just thought it was her shirt and forgot all about it" Timmy laughed.

Horatio's eyes narrow in thought, "Tell me what I was wearing?"

"That's easy," Timmy laughed, "Your black suit and you had on a light blue shirt."

Calleigh turned interested now, "Hey can you remember what everyone was wearing?"

Timmy shrugged as he began remembering. "Well Paco had on blue jeans and a blue striped polo. Frank had on a brown suit and white shirt. Eric had on gray pants and a tan shirt…" Timmy went on to describe them all.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and Timmy looked at them both curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing's wrong Timmy, but you do realize you have a wonderful gift, being able to remember like that." Horatio said.

Timmy shrugged again, "I never thought of it that way I guess."

"You should, it's quite a skill to have. Most of us struggle just trying to remember everyday things," Calleigh chuckled looking over at him.

Timmy smiled, "A skill huh, so what could I use it for?"

Horatio's eyes tightened slightly as he looked over at Calleigh. She smiled knowing he had something up his sleeve.

"Timmy, can you tell me what's on my bathroom counter, can you remember that?" Horatio asked holding his gaze.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "A toothbrush."

"No, that's in the master bathroom." Horatio's brows arched and Calleigh leaned on the counter listening intently. "Close your eyes Timmy and tell me what you see."

"Oh c'mon Horatio, I don't know. I wish I saw more pancakes," he chuckled as Calleigh laughed.

"Try Timmy, concentrate and close your eyes." Horatio said in a serious low tone.

Timmy hesitated and nodded, "All right," he closed his eyes remembering as a small slide show started and he mumbled, "A blue soap dispenser, and tissue holder. A small white candle and a bottle of cream."

Horatio's brows furrowed, "There's no cream in there."

"Oh yes there is," Calleigh answered with a smile, "I used it this morning."

Horatio tilted his head quizzically looking at Timmy, "Well young man, we're going to have to see where your skills would best be used."

Timmy nodded and chuckled, "On more pancakes," he said as they all laughed.

TBC….

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed this and one more chapter to go. 


	33. Chapter 33

**_AN/ Okay so here is the last chapter you have all been waiting for. Remember now I did say something unexpected would happen. I would really like to thank each and everyone of you who came along for this crazy roller-coaster ride. I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I can't say thank you enough as you have all overwhelmed me with your reviews and praise. I thank you all and tell you once again your beautiful words and comments have touched my heart and made me happier than you could ever know. It means the world to me to hear that I made you smile and touched you with my thoughts and words. It's very special to me and I hope you all know I value and appreciate each and everyone of you. I have learned that not only the writer can touch the reader with her words, but the reader can also touch the writer as well, and you have all certainly done that to me. Thank you all!_**

**_I would like to thank my beta's as well. Angie and Suzie I know you have both worked on this very hard and I appreciate all the extra hours you have put into it staying up late to help me get it done. Your words and adjustments truly make the writing a work of art and I would like to thank you and tell you both how very much I appreciate all of your hard work and time. I am lucky to have you both backing me up and helping me out. When my mind fails and I just can't seem to find that magic word it's my beta who saves me, she always seems to find it with ease! My writing would never have the depth and quality it does if it wasn't for them. So I just wanted to say thank you again and again for sticking with me even though I write very, very long stories. LOL Thank you both for always having my back!_**

**_Okay, here we go..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

III 

The next few days passed quietly without incident. Calleigh made a few secretive phone calls setting up a very special day. Horatio became aware of something when he went to pick up her ringing cell phone and she almost knocked him over grabbing it. She just smiled and took the call walking out onto the balcony unaware that he did see the caller's name. It read Dr. Joe Gannon. Horatio began to wonder what was going on but kept quiet knowing she would explain in her own good time. He trusted Calleigh completely but couldn't help the jealously that lingered when he saw that name.

Saturday morning came quickly and Calleigh was all smiles. She dressed casually and made breakfast for them making sure to confirm her plans while he showered.

She walked into the bedroom to find him getting dressed. She sat on the bed with a mischievous grin and shook her head back and forth when Horatio pulled out a suit.

"Oh no handsome, not today," she said putting it back.

He held her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

"No," she said simply with a smile. "I will tell you this though; jeans and sneakers are a must for today. Something completely relaxing," She said cheerfully pulling out a navy blue button down shirt for him.

He held her wavering eyes and she chuckled walking away leaving him to dress alone and also completely baffled by her bizarre behavior.

Horatio was dressed in seconds as he headed outside to the kitchen hearing her whisper, "We'll see you in a little while."

His brows arched purposely making noise letting her know he was there. She quickly said goodbye and snapped her phone shut with a grin.

He cleared his throat giving her a look, "Okay, what's the big secret?"

Calleigh shook her head side to side, "No, no, it's a surprise and you have to wait."

He sat down at the table with her and they began to eat. "A surprise? Why am I getting a very strange feeling about all this?"

Calleigh shrugged with a grin, "I don't know," She chuckled digging in.

III

"So are you ready handsome?" she asked grabbing the keys and her phone.

He nodded his head up and down. "I'm not sure; I guess that all depends on where we're going."

She smiled giving his body the once over, "Oh, I think you're all set and you'll know soon enough." She opened the door and smiled letting him walk out first as she followed.

Calleigh was driving when her phone rang and she opened it putting it to her ear.

"Duquesne," she answered looking over to a very curious Horatio. "Uh-huh, oh that's good, okay, Mm-hmm, nope he doesn't, see you in a few." She closed her phone and felt his eyes boring into her. She turned with a wry grin and chuckled, "In a few minutes you'll know everything handsome," she said pulling into Bill Baggs Florida State Park.

Horatio smiled as she pulled up to the small booth speaking with the attendant. "Miami Dade Crime lab." She said cheerfully.

"Okay, just follow the signs to your picnic area."

"Thank you," Calleigh smiled and Horatio chuckled.

"A picnic huh," he said as his voice deepened."

"Un-huh," she nodded her head up and down pulling into the parking area.

Horatio's eyes were scanning immediately seeing Frank's car and Eric's SUV. They both got out as a loud voice called out.

"Over here," Frank said, waving his arm.

Horatio nodded seeing him and everyone else too. "So, this is some surprise," he said walking in step beside her.

"I thought it would be fun, and we all don't get enough time to really enjoy life with our family and friends like we should."

Horatio stopped walking and turned to her. "You're absolutely right and this was a wonderful idea sweetheart, thank you."

"You're welcome handsome," she drawled in her southern tone knowing he still didn't have a clue.

They walked over saying hello to Alexx and her kids first, then Frank and Ryan who were preparing the barbecue. Eric pulled up and right over to the grass. The doors opened as Paco and Timmy jumped out followed by the Vega's. Eric carried over the cooler going back and forth bringing lounge chairs and his boom box.

Paco and Timmy headed right for Horatio and Calleigh. "Hola, senor. Calleigh call and tell me we are going to have a picnic. I never had a picnic before but I get so excited to see you again."

"Well Paco, I think you will enjoy your first picnic with us here in Miami." Horatio answered looking at Timmy as his voice deepened, "Young man."

Timmy smiled looking down, "Hi, umm, can we help with anything?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure can," Calleigh said, as she put her arm around both the boy's and walked with them over to Frank. "Put them to work Frank."

He nodded at Calleigh and then looked at the boys. "Hey guys, how about you help us open some lounge chairs with Melissa and Darren?"

Calleigh smiled introducing Paco and Timmy to Alexx's children.

"Sure Frank," Timmy said as Paco nodded. "Si, we all open the chairs together."

Eric flipped a switch and the music began playing. Alexx brought the Vega's over to the long picnic table to sit down with the other adults.

Calleigh and Alexx began setting the table putting out all the food and desserts. There were boxes of donuts and trays of cookies that everyone brought. She unwrapped them as Paco and Timmy hung around her waiting.

Paco laughed and Alexx pointed at him talking to Calleigh across the table. "Looks like you have two hungry impatient boy's waiting?"

Calleigh chuckled turning to them, "Oh, do we now?" She smiled, as Paco's grin grew wider and wider.

"Is it okay to take a donut now?" He asked softly.

"Forget the donut. The rainbow cookies are the bomb Paco. You have to try one." Timmy said.

Calleigh laughed, "Of course sweetheart, go ahead, but just save some room for lunch."

The boy's laughed digging in, leaning on the bench with their knees as they picked their cookies. Calleigh smiled, Alexx moved in next to her, "They are too cute and have been following you around since we started."

"It's not me there following; they just wanted the cookies and cake." Calleigh laughed, looking over at Horatio who gave her a drop dead I want you now smile. Her face went bright red as Alexx looked over and then turned right back to her.

"Babygirl, are you still blushing over that man?"

Calleigh chuckled as her voice rose, "I can't help it Alexx."

Alexx shook her head side to side with a long hum and attitude. "Mmmm-Hmm, I can only imagine honey."

"So how are you feeling H?" Frank asked firing up the barbecue, pulling Horatio's attention from his blond bombshell.

"Better, thank you Frank."

"Yeah, well this was a great idea Calleigh had getting everyone together like this. We should really do this more often," the big Texan said.

Horatio nodded his head up and down. "We should."

Calleigh and Alexx walked over to them smiling. "Why don't you both sit down," she said grabbing two chairs and bringing them over.

Ryan walked by carrying another cooler and nodded to Calleigh who smiled looking past Horatio. Horatio followed her eyes as he leisurely turned.

"Hi Uncle Horatio, hi Calleigh," a little voice said, as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart," he replied and nodded at Suzie, "How are you ladies doing today?"

Suzie gave him a hug and he bent holding his ribs as Madison kissed his cheek softly and then Calleigh's.

"Calleigh called and told us we were going to have a huge picnic." She reached for Calleigh's hand looking up at her, "She said we're gonna play games and listen to music and all kinds of fun stuff."

Suzie smiled as Horatio nodded. "She did, did she? Well sweetheart, I'm sure it's going to be a very fun day for everyone."

She nodded her head up and down, "Uh-huh."

"Madison I have someone for you to meet," Calleigh said, as Suzie smiled and walked with them over toward the boys and Alexx's children.

Horatio sighed heavily and Alexx smiled. "I bet you didn't expect that huh?"

Horatio shook his head back and forth, "No, I didn't, and it's nice to see them. It's been a while." He paused looking down and back up at Alexx. His eyes went past her back to Calleigh who was introducing Madison to the other children.

"Well maybe you had better prepare yourself for this next one then huh," she said with a widening grin.

Horatio's brows furrowed at her as a rough voice spoke directly behind him.

"Hey big brother."

Horatio held his breath stunned at the voice, his eyes widened as he quickly turned. "Raymond," he whispered astonished, seeing Yelina and Ray Jr. standing with him.

Raymond smiled, "It's good to see you Horatio," he said, moving forward as they both embraced. Raymond smiled seeing him completely taken aback, "You had no idea huh. Calleigh's pretty good at surprising you; looks like you've met your match big brother.

Alexx chuckled as her head nodded repeatedly up and down thinking, '_Damn straight he did_.'

Yelina said hi giving him a hug and a soft kiss. She cupped his cheek with her hand, "Thank you for saving my son Horatio. I'm glad you're okay and feeling better."

He nodded and looked down shyly, "It's good to see you all." He let his words fall short thinking; Ray Jr. should have never been involved in the first place. He was taken by a madman who wanted revenge on him and was willing to kill his nephew to get it. Horatio still felt the guilt and anguish thinking about it all.

"Yes it is. We've missed you." She said giving him a hug, pulling him out of his haze as Ray Jr. walked up to him.

"Hey, Uncle Horatio."

"Hey Ray, how are you doing son?"

"Oh I'm fine and just glad to be home again with mom and dad, ya know. I'm glad you're all better too Uncle Horatio."

Horatio smiled and put an arm around Rays shoulder. "C'mon, I think you may want to say hi to someone." He said, leading them over to the growing crowd of adults and kids. "Ray you remember Paco, don't you?"

Rays eyes went wide and his face lit up. "Paco!" he cried out as Paco smiled and they hugged laughing. "Paco what are you doing here?" Ray asked excited.

"Horatio and Calleigh bring me back to Miami to stay for good. I live with my aunt and uncle now see," Paco said, pointing to his smiling aunt and uncle.

Ray smiled as he saw Madison and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. The kids began talking and playing as the adults made conversation.

Horatio sighed seeing Raymond talking to Suzie, hoping that everything would go smoothly. Calleigh pulled him aside gently, "You have that look," she said holding his eyes.

"I, I just want the day to work out sweetheart," he said, nodding his head in the direction of Suzie, Raymond and now Yelina.

Calleigh smiled, "It will be fine handsome, I already spoke with the both of them."

Horatio turned to her, "You did?" he said in awe pausing. "How exactly did you manage this? I'm sure the feds didn't want to let them come here like this, it puts them all in jeopardy."

"Well, let's just say Agent Cole has a lot of pull, shall we. Besides they are not alone, look around." She said turning nonchalantly making sure she didn't bring attention to the two black SUV's with tinted windows.

Horatio nodded. "I see, so they… we are not alone." His voice went deep and he saw two feds standing near the trees keeping a close eye on their witnesses.

He turned back to Calleigh with a grin and she hugged him openly. He stiffened for a moment but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know what to say to you, this is all…" he exhaled softly, "very special, and I'm glad we can share it together."

"Me too handsome and you don't have to say anything. You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us. She shrugged, "So what if I had to pull a few strings it was well worth it."

He chuckled, "A few strings huh."

She smiled and backed off, "Here comes the kicker," she said chuckling, as Horatio saw Joe walk by carrying a huge box. He headed right over to the kids and they all started grabbing toys and items from the box.

Timmy grabbed a football as Paco and Ray Jr. ran onto the grass ready for him to throw it. Joe sat on the bench and handed Madison a small toy smiling at her and Alexx's kids pulled out a Frisbee.

"We better go say hello before the kids grab a hold of him." She said.

"Sweetheart, do we have any other unexpected guess coming?"

"Oh, I don't know," she chuckled shrugging as they reached Joe.

"Hey Joe, thanks for coming and bringing all those great toys." Calleigh gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Joe," Horatio nodded and shook his hand. "Good to see you again."

Joe laughed, "Good to see you too, how are you feeling."

"Better, thank you."

Raymond walked over, "Hey doc, fancy meeting you here."

"Raymond, you look great, how are you holding up?" Joe asked with a smile looking him over.

"Great Doc, I'm doing a lot better thanks to you and my big brother here." He said patting Horatio on the back.

"Look out!" Timmy yelled as the ball flew right by Joe's head.

Calleigh chuckled and chased down the football. She walked back over to the boys as they gathered round. "Okay here's the plan, the football has to stay on the playing field guys."

They all nodded and Timmy laughed, "That was my fault, I kicked it."

"Okay no problem but lets not injure anyone at the table okay?" She chuckled and they all laughed nodding their heads to her. "All right, lets see who can run the fastest," she said pumping her arm getting ready to throw the ball.

The three of them took off running as fast as they could. Paco was a small jet on a mission as he yelled, "Throw the ball, I can catch it!"

All eyes went to the field hearing Paco and the boys shouting. Calleigh pumped her arm and threw a long spiraling bomb. Timmy and Ray Jr both put their arms up, as it went sailing right over their heads. Paco ran further turning to the ball as he opened his little arms and caught it with a grunt.

Paco yelled, "Caramba!!!" As Ray and Timmy ran after him all around the football field. Calleigh smiled laughing walking off the field as the boys all ran over to her begging her to stay.

"Damn, she can really throw a football huh," Raymond said. Horatio just grinned and Joe nodded looking on as the boy's all pleaded with her.

"Hey, what do you say we go save her from the little terrors," Joe chuckled as Raymond nodded.

"Sounds good doc. What do you say big brother, care to toss a few around like old times."

Horatio pursed his lips, "Umm, I'll pass right now but you two go ahead."

"You sure?" Raymond asked knowing he loved football.

"Yes, I am thank you."

"Okay doc, looks like it's you and me," Raymond said, patting Joe on the back, making their way over to Calleigh and the boys.

"Hey, go easy on him; he's still recovering from broken ribs." Joe said, as Raymond nodded looking back at Horatio.

Horatio walked back over to Frank. Eric and Ryan went out onto the playing field. A small game developed as they picked teams and Calleigh came off taking a break.

"So I bet you never expected to see your brother huh." Frank said putting on some hot dogs and burgers."

"Leave it to Calleigh," he chuckled.

Calleigh walked over to the cooler and headed for Horatio. "How about a cold one," she said handing him and Frank a beer.

"Thank you," he said. The big Texan grinned, "So, where did you learn to throw a football like that?"

Calleigh chuckled with a raised brow, "You know girls play football in Louisiana too."

Horatio smiled and Frank nodded, "All right, I guess I deserved that one."

"Mm-hmm," Horatio hummed.

Calleigh walked over to the lounge chairs and he followed her. She sat down watching the football game drinking her beer.

His eyes scanned along her body. "Is this seat taken?" He asked in a soft smooth tone.

She smiled up at him, "Not yet handsome, sit down."

Horatio slowly sat down and lifted his legs stretching out on the lounge chair with a groan.

Calleigh recognized his pain immediately and without realizing it she questioned him.

"Do you want some Tylenol for the pain?"

He turned to her, his right hand holding the beer against his leg. "No thank you, I'm fine sweetheart."

"Okay, but if you change your mind let me know, okay?" She leaned over and whispered, "Maybe our recreational exercise is not such a good idea right now," she smiled pursing her lips.

He chuckled, "Now I wouldn't go that far sweetheart," his smooth alluring tone catching her off guard as she stared at him. "Besides you've been the one, umm, how can I put this, doing all the work."

Calleigh gasped and felt her cheeks go red hot as he chuckled. "It's true."

"Horatio!" she gasped again slapping his arm playfully. "That is not true and I have no problem with umm, doing all the work anyway. Besides, you have a way of making it very interesting each and every time." She smiled blushing, "I've always been a very hard worker, especially when I enjoy what… I am working on."

Horatio swallowed and almost choked on his beer when she said that. He quickly wiped his lips shaking his head at her as she laughed.

"That boy can run huh?" she said watching Paco practically fly down the field.

"Mm-hmm, he is very quick and agile."

"Yeah well Ryan and Eric are all over him, that's twice Joe threw to him and Eric blocked the pass.

"Mmm, yes I did notice that," Horatio said watching the game carefully.

"Do you play football?" She asked with her eyes on the game.

"I use to but that was many years ago."

"What position?"

"Quarterback, and let me compliment you, you have very good throwing arm."

Calleigh chuckled, "You saw that?"

"I did and it was a perfect pass."

Paco, Timmy and Ray Jr. ran to the coolers getting drinks and placing them back down on the table. Timmy and Ray ran back out onto the field but Paco ran over to Calleigh and Horatio.

"Senor you not gonna play today, it's a lot of fun." Paco said breathing heavily looking at Horatio.

"Maybe later Paco, all right?"

Paco shrugged, "I bet if you were on our team we beat them. You are smart and know many tricks. We need your tricks, like you did in Colombia, si. Tell me what we can do to get by big Eric and Ryan?"

Calleigh chuckled, Paco looked at her, "Will you play Calleigh? Maybe we need a new quarterback? You are a good quarterback, si."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio; she knew he was itching to get in there. "Horatio, go ahead and give Paco a hand. Those overgrown brutes need a lesson that size isn't everything."

Horatio looked at her confused and softly asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure if you're sure handsome."

Paco smiled all excited, "Si, si, she is sure now I get big Frank too, he make the sides how you say… even." Paco ran over to Frank and Horatio slowly got up holding Calleigh's gaze.

"Wanna join me," he asked handing her his beer.

"Nope, I'd like to watch right now if that's okay with you."

"Sure beautiful, wish me luck." he said, as Calleigh warned quietly.

"You don't need it but just remember to go easy on your ribs."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, as Paco dragged Frank over.

"Okay he say he play if you play." Paco smiled looking up at the both of them.

"Hey Paco, you coming back anytime soon?" Ryan yelled, as they all headed onto the football field.

Horatio gave a cold smile as his brother walked toward him. "Just like old times Horatio?"

"Well see Raymond."

They all gathered round. Joe took Horatio and Raymond took Frank. It was clearly uneven, with Timmy, Paco and Ray Jr. all on Joe's team. Eric and Ryan knew they still had the advantage so they took Frank and let it slide.

Joe's team huddled as they all gathered round and Paco whispered, "What should we do senor, we need to trick them, like in Colombia. Horatio looked at Joe.

"It's your call, Horatio what's the play?" Joe said as Timmy smiled and Ray Jr. laughed.

They are so dead now that Uncle Horatio is here. We're going to kick their butts."

"Okay, Timmy, I want you to take Eric down long, watch his moves and remember what he does, okay?"

"Got it, Horatio."

"Ray Jr, I want you to run 10 steps and cross with Joe right in the middle of the field."

Paco looked up at Horatio, "And me, what do I do?"

"You are going to stand right beside me, all right and let's see how this first play goes."

"Si, got it." Paco said with a nod.

They all lined up, Joe and Timmy on the left and Ray and Paco on the right."

Raymond walked up to Horatio, "It's 5 Mississippi and you're all mine big brother."

"Mm-hmm," Horatio hummed with a nod looking at his team.

Eric was on Joe and Timmy and Ryan on Ray Jr and Paco, Frank was back playing safety guarding the end-zone.

Raymond held the ball speaking. "Here we go, get ready, set and hut." He flipped the ball to Horatio and started counting slowly. "1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi 3 Mississippi…."

Horatio took a few steps back and looked over at Paco who no one was near. He watched Joe and Ray Jr. cross as he pumped and threw the ball with Ray Jr. catching it. He was quickly tagged by Ryan.

"Not bad big brother," Raymond said with a smile walking back to his team.

Horatio's team huddled again, "Okay Timmy I'm listening."

"He slows down after 10 yards, I don't think he expects you are going to throw it that far, your ribs, ya know."

Horatio grinned, "I do. Why don't we use that to our advantage."

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. This time, I want you three, to line up on the right side. Timmy I want you on the left, Okay, it's coming to you son."

"Got it!" Timmy said with a huge smile.

"Okay the rest of you go five yards and criss cross like crazy."

They all began laughing as they lined up and Eric yelled to Ryan and Frank it was coming down the right side.

Raymond smiled, "Ready, set, hut," he flipped the ball and began counting. "1 miss, 2 miss, 3 miss…."

Horatio took a step back, he pumped his arm and threw a perfect bomb right down the line to Timmy. Eric put his hand up but he was too late as the ball landed right in Timmy's arms and he ran. Frank was quick to tag him as the big man huffed and puffed panting at Eric.

"I thought you had him"

"I did have him," Eric said annoyed as Horatio chuckled.

They all huddled again. Horatio's hand slid across his ribs and Joe noticed.

"How about you let me throw the next one, all right?" He said making eye contact, Horatio nodded.

"Okay, here's what we should do. I'll line up near Timmy; they'll think you are throwing it to me for sure. They'll concentrate on the left side and in the meantime hit Ray Jr. with the ball; Ryan keeps losing him when he cuts in."

"Okay, got it." Joe said as they lined up and Raymond looked over at his brother.

"Hang on a second, we're one short already so I get to cover Horatio, the QB can't run it, deal? Raymond said Horatio nodded his head up and down and Joe agreed.

"Call it when you're ready Joe." Horatio said as Raymond smiled at him, "I'm not letting you catch it, no way big brother."

"Raymond, you going to talk or play?" Horatio said wisely with a cold grin.

"Ready, set, hut!" Joe said, as Raymond pushed Horatio back slowing him down. Joe quickly threw the ball to Ray Jr. who caught it and was tagged.

"We got the first down again," he said jogging back to the huddle.

Horatio felt his ribs begin to protest as he exhaled deeply and stood up straight. Joe knew and shook his head at him.

"Okay guys this is my last play so let's get a touchdown here." He said as they all nodded and cheered. Horatio looked at Paco, "This is your turn Paco, are you ready?"

"Si senor, I have been ready all the while but you no throw it to me."

Horatio chuckled holding his throbbing ribs, "Okay two on each side again and Joe I'm going to toss you the ball. I want you to toss it right back to me.

"Flea Flicker" Timmy said as Horatio nodded.

"This is even better than the flea flicker, I'm going to pump fake and pitch it to Paco who's going to out run everybody, right son? Horatio said looking at him with a wide grin.

"Si, I outrun everybody." Paco said grinning evilly.

"Remember Paco, Frank is guarding the end-zone."

Paco waved his hand. "Ah, he is no problema; I get by the big man easily."

"Okay let do this." Horatio said as they all lined up.

"Ready, set, hut." And Raymond began the count. "1 Miss, 2, miss, 3, miss….

Horatio was quick and tossed the ball to Joe as Raymond ran after him. Joe quickly tossed it back and Raymond went back after Horatio.

Horatio waited for the last possible second as Raymond came at him for the tag and he pitched it to Paco on his right.

Paco caught the ball and tucked it against his body, his little legs shuffled and pumped. He side stepped Ryan and ran right by him. Eric ran after him for the tag, Paco turned and juked and Eric missed, losing his footing falling down. Frank waited right at the goal line and Paco smiled heading full speed right at him.

"Go Paco, Go!" Timmy and Ray yelled as everyone watched the boy race down the field.

Franks arms went out to the side getting ready and Paco knew he was going to try and grab him. He kicked his little legs as hard as he could running full speed at a grinning Frank who widened his stance. Paco was right in front of him now and Frank went to make a grab for him but it was too late, as the boy went sliding down between his wide open legs across the goaline for the touchdown.

Paco Jumped up yelling and dancing, "Caramba! Caramba! Caramba! We do it senor! We do it!!!

Frank turned to Paco, "Nice moves kid."

Timmy and Ray Jr. tackled him down to the ground as they all laughed excited they got the touchdown.

Raymond shook his head, "Just like old times."

Horatio smiled as a hand went to his ribs. "Almost anyway, and it was fun."

Horatio began to walk away as Joe caught up jogging next to him. "Nice call, Montana. You doing okay?"

"Yes," Horatio nodded his head up and down heading for the sidelines.

"You don't look okay," Joe said, seeing the perspiration on Horatio's forehead.

"I'll be fine, thanks Joe." Horatio said trying to brush him off.

"We're not in the hospital and you can't get rid of me here." He chuckled walking with him over to where Calleigh was sitting with Alexx. "Just sit down and relax for a while," Joe said heading over to the coolers.

Calleigh sat up more and patted the chair next to her. "Take a seat handsome," she said seeing the pain in Horatio's eyes.

Alexx looked over in concern, "You okay baby?"

"I'm fine, it's just old age creeping up on me." He said as he deliberately sat down with a groan.

Calleigh chuckled, "Old age huh, I don't think so handsome."

Horatio chuckled and held his ribs putting his head back against the chair. He groaned, "Don't make me laugh."

Alexx sat up as Calleigh looked at him seriously, "Horatio, you really are in pain, I can see it written all over your face."

Horatio exhaled and shook his head back and forth. "I'm fine and let's not make a scene, please." He asked quietly as Alexx and Calleigh both shook their heads.

Joe walked over and handed Horatio a bottle of water and two pills. Calleigh looked at him curiously, Joe replied.

"It's just Tylenol; it will relieve the pain for a while."

Horatio quickly swallowed the pills washing it down with the water. "Thank you Joe."

"You're welcome and just stay put for while," he said, with a smile. "By the way you're pretty good, where did you learn to play like that?"

"College, and a little here a little there," Horatio replied.

Joe nodded, "Well here comes your fans," he said as Timmy, Paco and Ray Jr all gathered around them.

"Nice play Uncle Horatio that was fun." Ray Jr. smiled.

"Yeah, you sure know how to call them," Timmy said with a grin.

"I told you Horatio knows all the tricks, he help us win, he make sure to fool them all," Paco said smiling at him. "You want to play again senor?"

Horatio chuckled and his mouth opened as Calleigh beat him to it. "I think Horatio needs a little time to relax, okay Paco?"

Horatio looked over at Calleigh and smiled.

"Si, okay so maybe later—"

Frank cut Paco off, "Hey if everyone wants to eat the food is just about done."

"I'm starving," Timmy said, heading for the table as Ray Jr. and Paco followed.

"So much for their star quarterback," Horatio chuckled.

"It looks like food trumps you handsome," Calleigh said, as everyone laughed.

They all headed over to the long picnic table sitting down getting ready to eat. Horatio stood up again raising his cup and clearing his throat. "I'd like to make a toast," he said pausing as everyone raised their drinks. His eyes slowly taking in everyone at the long picnic table. His mind taking a mental picture of this very special moment to lock it away forever. "To family and friends, who without none of this would be possible."

They all touched glasses saluting and drinking as they sat back down again. Horatio held Calleigh's eyes as he leaned in towards her whispering, "I love you."

III

They all ate laughing and joking, Suzie, Madison and Alexx's kids, Yelina and Raymond. Paco was with Timmy and Ray Jr. sitting right next to his aunt and uncle. Alexx, Joe and Calleigh, laughing together as Eric and Ryan told Frank what a good cook he was.

Horatio sat back just taking it all in. Everyone was together and happy just like one big family. He sighed heavily thinking, '_Just as it should always be and thanks to Calleigh_.'

Calleigh reached for his hand under the table and he smiled as she entwined her fingers in his not letting go. A few hours passed as the kids played more and the adults all talked having coffee and dessert.

Agent Cole showed up with Agent Brooks as Calleigh smiled at Horatio. "Well that's just about everyone now," she said walking away giving them time alone. Agent Brooks followed her over to the table with the food & deserts.

Agent Cole smiled seeing little Paco run around like a wild man, admiring the boys fortitude. Horatio smiled looking on as he thanked Agent Cole once again for taking good care of Paco and the Vega's.

"So, any interesting news on the recovery mission?" Horatio asked quietly looking around.

Agent Cole shook his head back and forth, "No, nothing new to report I'm sorry to say but we're still working on the scene."

Horatio nodded, "If you find anything…."

Agent Cole nodded with a light pat on Horatio's shoulder. "You'll be the first to know lieutenant."

Nightfall came too quickly that day. Time just seemed to fly by as Horatio spoke with Raymond and Yelina, then Suzie and Madison, the Vega's and just about everyone there. He tried to catch up and find out how everyone was doing but he knew it would take more than a day to do so. He smiled extremely happy for the time he was able to spend with them all.

They were all packing up and leaving when Calleigh's phone rang. She looked down at the phone and the caller ID read, 'Out of area,' Calleigh's heart skipped a beat and her eyes went wide. Horatio noticed her body language right away and walked over to her as she lifted the phone to her ear.

She answered hesitantly, "Duquesne."

"It's Chief Burton, sorry for calling so late but something came up that needed my attention. I hope you'll apologize to the lieutenant for me?"

She let out a heavy breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiled, "Sure chief, it's not a problem and Horatio will understand. Thanks for calling to let us know."

"Okay you tell him I said I'll be seeing him soon."

"I will chief and thanks again, bye." She closed the phone with a smile and a very heavy breath of relief.

Horatio held her worried eyes for a moment and knew she thought the same thing as he did. He didn't say anything and neither did Calleigh. Neither had to, there eyes and actions said it all as they looked at one another with the judge still fresh in their minds.

"I've been meaning to ask you about something," she said looking over to him.

He turned to her taking his eyes off the road for a moment hearing the change in her tone. "Okay, I'm listening."

Calleigh exhaled softly, "The day you were abducted, what did Stetler say to you outside the lab? You looked puzzled to me."

Horatio took his eyes from the road again turning to her as his eyes tightened. He knew she was suspicious but he didn't want her traveling that road with him. "Umm, he just asked me what I was doing at the lab."

Calleigh turned to him with a knowing look. "No, he asked you a question," she said surely making Horatio turn to her in awe wondering how she knew that. His mouth opened as Calleigh cut him off.

"He asked you if you've ever been where?"

Horatio gave her a confused look as she smiled. "I watched the tapes and all the surveillance videos from the entrance of the lab. I was able to make out some of the conversation but I couldn't figure out exactly what he said."

Horatio's brows arched as he hesitated. "Umm, he asked me if I have ever been to… Colombia." He answered deciding to be honest with her.

She gasped, "That son of a bitch! I knew he was involved and I had the evidence to prove it too." She exhaled heavily, "The evidence just up and walked away." She said clearly upset.

Horatio shook his head, "What do you mean, it up and walked away?"

I went to trace to talk to Eric and Ryan, when I returned to the AV lab, Cooper said he thought I took it. It was gone and that smug- well, he walked right by trace smiling at me and I didn't realize why until I discovered the tape was missing. He knew we had him, he knew it Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head up and down. "He'll slip up again Calleigh, and we'll be waiting for him this time."

"So you do think he had something to do with this for sure?"

"Well, either he's involved or that was one hell of a coincidence. Why would he mention Colombia to me and it would make sense how he knows everything. IAB has access to all our personal information and medical records as well."

"What do you think he was doing in your office that day?"

Horatio sighed, "I don't know, I was hoping the video surveillance tape could help us with that answer."

"And now it's gone." Calleigh huffed exhaling heavily, "I'm sorry Horatio, I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"He's IAB, Calleigh. It's his job to keep an eye on us not vice versa."

"So who's keeping an eye on him?" She questioned frustrated. "I just- I knew, I mean I had a feeling and something kept telling me he was involved."

"No worries sweetheart, patience and time will reveal what Stetler truly is. He can only hide in the dark for so long before he makes another mistake and rest assured he will make it."

"What mistake did he make? You mean the tape?"

"I mean coming after us," he growled low, as his eyes narrowed and focused back on the road.

III

Horatio had convinced Calleigh that he was all right. He told her she should go back to work on Monday and save her vacation time for some special alone time with him. She refused at first but knew he was getting much better with each passing day. She agreed with him hoping he would still take the rest of the week like he had said he would. His ribs still sore and troublesome from time to time when he moved wrong or over did it.

Monday came and Calleigh hesitantly went to work. She realized just after a few hours without him how much she had become attached to him in the passing weeks with all the quality healing time they spent together. She opened her phone and pressed a button.

Horatio's eyes looked down at his cell phone and saw her name. He answered in a soft smooth tone, "Hello beautiful."

"Hi, she smiled with a low chuckle. "I thought maybe you would still be sleeping."

"Nope, I am wide awake and I'm going to go for a nice swim in a little while."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, the water is great therapy for the body."

"Okay, as long as you're feeling all right." Her voice went soft and low, "You know, I miss you already handsome. It's just not the same without you here teasing me and bringing me coffee.

"Same here, I missed you the moment your warm body left mine in bed this morning. You'll be home before you know it, hang in there."

She whispered, "You too," as Eric came walking in the lab talking to her. "All right Eric just showed up rambling about a double homicide, so much for a quiet day. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay sweetheart, I'm looking forward to it. See you later," he said as he closed his phone.

Horatio had plans of his own today and he would never intentionally lie to Calleigh but this was something he didn't want her to know about. He exhaled heavily. Just the thought of lying to her was enough to cause him guilt and restlessness, even though he knew he was protecting her and doing the right thing. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up his badge and ID attaching it to his belt on his hip. He opened the top night table drawer and picked up his gun. He put it right back down knowing he should leave it at home. This was unofficial business.

He walked out of the bedroom and his better judgment took over. He opened his phone hesitating for a moment and pressed a button waiting.

"Tripp."

"Hey Frank, you um busy right now?"

"No, what's up H?"

Horatio hesitated, "Well, I'm planning a visit to a certain mental facility."

Franks eyes went wide; he knew it was only a matter of time before Horatio retaliated. "How about I pick you up and we discuss this over some lunch?"

"How about not." Horatio's voice was tight and curt.

"All right, just hang tight I'm on my way H."

"Fine." Horatio said closing his cell regretting his decision already. He knew Frank was a good friend, a trustworthy friend who was just trying to help him do the right thing.

He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh and opened the manila envelope taking out the pictures that he had asked Eric for. He laid them down slowly, one by one, side by side, seeing the bruises around Calleigh's neck and all over her body. His jaw clenched, his anger built more and more staring at the pictures. He picked up the report and read it slowly letting the words sink in, absorbing each and every word he read. _'Hematoma around the neck with substantial inflammation, trauma to the ribs, bruising and blunt trauma to the stomach, shoulders and back, as well as the arms, legs and torso.' _

Horatio closed his eyes still seeing the black and blue bruises on her thighs and buttocks. A low growl emanated from deep within his throat, his anger built even more. This was Calleigh, his Calleigh, not some unknown victim that he was so use to seeing like this. It hit home as he stared at the pictures more and more thinking, '_This is Calleigh, she became a victim when I wasn't there to protect her. How could I have let this happen? I'll be damned if he thinks a few years in a me__n__tal __facility__ is going to make up for his actions because it's not.'_

Horatio's phone rang as he lifted it to his ear, "Horatio," he snapped out angrily.

"Umm, it's me H, I'm outside." Frank said hesitating hearing his tone.

"I'll be right out," he said shoving the pictures in the envelope with the report. He walked out with the envelope in his hand and got into Franks car.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about this first, maybe—"

"No," Horatio said curtly cutting him off as he stared ahead.

Frank could feel the anger radiating off him as he nodded and slowly pulled away.

Horatio remained quiet the entire ride in deep thought until Frank pulled into the facility. "Frank, I want you to wait here all right? I don't want you involved or seen with me when I walk in and out of here.

"Yeah well unless you plan on shooting me forget it, I'm going with you H."

"Frank…" Horatio exhaled heavily, "Did you see the report and the evidence?"

Frank shook his head side to side, "No H, I was the first to see Calleigh and that was enough for me. I understand H, I do, I know you have to do this but I'm still not letting you go in there without me."

Horatio nodded and pulled the paper report from the envelope folding it and placing it in his inside breast pocket. He wanted to show John the photos as well, to let him see what he did to Calleigh but he didn't want the sick son of a bitch to get any satisfaction from seeing her bare body once again. It angered him even more just thinking about it.

He opened the door and they both got out heading into the mental hospital. Horatio walked in and went right to the front desk getting the information he needed. The guard buzzed them in and they headed down the hall reading numbers on the doors. Horatio came closer to the end of the hall and his eyes narrowed as he stopped. Chief Burton was standing there waiting for him.

Frank hung his head as he mumbled, "I'm sorry H, you're too good of a cop and I was worried about you. Don't let this piece of shit win."

Horatio clenched his jaw and nodded with a cold smile, "He's not winning Frank and I'm not letting this slide either, chief or not." He growled low and continued walking.

The chief met him halfway with a stern look, "Lieutenant Caine, I was expecting a call from you."

Horatio brows arched and he nodded holding up the envelope. "Do you know what he did to her Jim; did you see it for yourself?" The words choked out as he clenched his jaw.

The chief grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side speaking quietly, "Horatio, I know what he did and I understand. But I refuse to let my best Lieutenant ruin his career because of some poor smucks stupidity."

"Look at the pictures chief, look at them!" he rumbled low feeling his rage boil over.

Frank stood back watching them, making sure no one else was.

The chief opened the envelope and started looking at the pictures, his eyes tightened when he saw what Calleigh endured.

Horatio snapped, "Would you let someone get away with doing that to your wife or loved one? Could you? Because I know you better than that sir."

The chief exhaled heavily, "Give me your firearm Lieutenant."

Horatio held his eyes. "I didn't bother to bring it sir, I'm not looking to kill him, I just…" He exhaled heavily. "I want him to receive the punishment he deserves. I want to give him a taste of his own medicine. A bullet for him would be far too easy, to quick of a death."

"Do you have anything on you at all, a weapon of any kind?"

"No sir, just my badge and ID."

"Fine, give them to me, I'll hold onto them for you."

Horatio nodded and unclipped his badge and ID handing them to him. Frank walked over unsure what was happening, afraid that the chief was suspending Horatio because of all this.

"Give me five minutes with him." Horatio said through gritted teeth.

"You have two Lieutenant!"

Horatio nodded and held his eyes. "Thank you sir."

Franks eyes went wide hearing the chief give Horatio the okay.

Horatio walked down to the room with the chief and Frank right behind him. His hand went to the doorknob as he exhaled deeply trying to calm himself down. He opened the door and went in letting it close behind him.

John stood up immediately staring at Horatio in shock from behind a small wooden desk.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned as Horatio clenched his jaw.

Horatio smiled coldly and took a step forward as John stepped back speaking nervously, "You-you just can't come in here you know, I got rights."

Horatio's eyes tightened and his voice rumbled deep. "You have rights, you have rights? What about Calleigh's rights, John? Does she have any rights!" He growled moving closer standing right in front of the desk.

"I was drunk and intoxicated, I don't even remember what I did to her, I swear Horatio, you've gotta believe me!"

"You swear John, you swear huh." Horatio pulled the report from his jacket pocket and slammed it down on the table. "Come over here and read this, look at what you did to her." He said calming himself hoping that John would take the bait.

John slowly stepped forward as Horatio put his hands on his hips. With apprehension John leaned down looking at the report reading it. Horatio gave him a moment to feel good and comfortable and then he moved as fast as a cobra striking its prey.

His right hand gripped John by the hair tightly and he slammed his face right down on the report, smashing it against the wooden desk.

He growled, "Do you remember now John, huh?" He smashed his face again against the desk growling, "How about now? No, not yet!" he growled with clenched teeth as he smashed his face a third and final time letting John's limp head go. "Any of this coming back to you now John?" he asked as he exhaled heavily and rested his hands back on his hips.

The chief looked in through the window as Frank winced behind him. "Oh boy," Frank mumbled low.

John moaned and groaned low trying to lift his head off the desk. His hand went to his bloody nose as he groaned, "You broke my fucking nose, you broke it!"

Horatio shook his head back and forth repeatedly clenching his jaw. "I gave you how many chances and tried to help you. What did you think you were doing John? Did you really think you could get away with rape and assault on a police officer?"

"Fuck you!" John yelled straightening, "What, your precious Calleigh didn't tell you about the other time I raped her, that fucking bitch wanted it, she wanted me! She never reported it, so yeah what does that tell you! That means she wanted me again and again."

Horatio eyes blazed as his anger consumed him. His cheek twitched as he grabbed John by the throat and slammed him right up against the wall choking him. His voice raw and unrecognizable growling, "How's it feel John? Does this feel good for you?" He growled pulling on him as he slammed his head against the wall again and again.

John choked the words, "S-top, S—top," grabbing onto Horatio arms hanging on.

Horatio tilted his head, "What did you say, stop John, because I can't hear you. Oh wait, that's right, to you, stop means yes I want more, RIGHT JOHN!" Horatio spat his words in his face enraged. His hands releasing him as John sank to the floor coughing and choking trying to breathe.

Horatio stood glaring with tongue in cheek, "If you ever come near her again or so much as look at her, I'll kill you, do you hear me! He yelled.

John jumped hearing him yell and nodded choking his words, "I-I hear you, I hear you."

Horatio grabbed the report off the desk and turned leaving. He walked out the door and right past the chief and Frank.

The chief walked back into the room and came out a few seconds later as Frank looked at him and he nodded. "Let's go, John won't be saying a word about this."

Frank walked with the chief as the guard buzzed them out. Horatio was leaning against the car, his sunglasses on as he wiped the blood off his hands with his handkerchief.

"Horatio, are you all right?" The chief asked handing him back his badge and ID with the envelope.

"I'm fine, and I apologize, I was out of line earlier."

The chief put a gentle hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Horatio, no apology is necessary, you were right, I would have lost it a lot sooner than you."

Horatio exhaled heavily, "Jim, I don't want you and Frank involved in this. If it comes back to haunt me…."

"It won't, Hagen knows better, besides, I told him you were wired and he would be spending the rest of his days in prison. General population to be exact and we all know how long a cop lasts in general pop, don't we."

Horatio nodded, with a small curve of his lips, "You told him I was wired huh, nice job."

"I'll always have your back Horatio, just like you have mine, my friend." He smiled.

"Always," Horatio said with a nod. "Thank you Jim, I appreciate what you did for me in there.

The chief nodded at Frank. "Okay Detective, I think the Lieutenant has had enough excitement for one day, take him home."

"Yes sir," Frank said opening the car door.

Horatio got in and Frank walked around slipping into the car. He looked over at Horatio, "You okay H, is there anything I can do for you?" Frank said, still feeling guilty that he called the chief for help.

Horatio turned to Frank, "No mention of this to Calleigh, all right Frank, and I'm fine, thank you. I realize I put you in a bad position. I'm sorry my friend."

"Hey, its okay, I understand and I'm just glad you are very good friends with the chief." Frank said still in awe driving him home.

III

Horatio sat alone on the couch remembering John's words over and over again. He couldn't get it out of his mind and he couldn't speak to Calleigh about it. He contemplated talking to Alexx but what if she didn't know either. He wished that Calleigh would open up to him more, talk to him about her past and other problems. He shook his head still angry that he didn't completely rip John apart.

John's words repeating again and again as Horatio closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. His head felt like it would explode at any second. He leaned forward on the couch seeing the envelope on the coffee table in front of him, seeing the pictures again in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut with his head in his hands as John's words kept replaying over and over again.

'_Fuck you! What, your precious Calleigh didn't tell you about the other time I raped her, that fucking bitch wanted it, she wanted me! She never reported it so yeah what does that tell you! That means she wanted me again and again.'_

Horatio's eyes snapped open and he picked up the vase and flung it violently against the wall. The shattering sound echoing throughout the quiet house. He exhaled breathing heavily trying his best to calm himself down.

He suddenly turned to the sound of the door lock clicking and the door opened as Calleigh walked in. She looked at him and then all around.

"Are you okay, what was that sound?" She asked putting the bags in her hand down.

Horatio swallowed hard not expecting her home this early. He just exhaled heavily and shook his head side to side.

Calleigh noticed the glass all over the floor and walked over to the wall examining the mess. She turned back to him and noticed how tense his face looked and how heavy he was breathing.

"Horatio are you okay?" she asked with concern heading for him when she notice the manila envelop on the coffee table." Her eyes narrowed on him. "Are you working? You promised me." She said clearly upset.

He shook his head side to side, "I'm not working," he said softly.

She reached for the envelope and he quickly put his hand on top of it, as she stood upright again with a smirk. "You're not working, then what's in the envelope and why won't you let me see for myself?"

"Calleigh," he barely whispered, "Please, just trust me on this, okay?"

"No, I want to know what's going on and what you are working on. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" She said, getting upset as she reached for it and pulled it out from under his hand. She looked at him and shook her head back and forth.

"Calleigh, please trust me on this, I don't want to upset you."

"Then why are you hiding this from me now? Why don't you want me to know what you're working on?" She said, pulling out the pictures as her eyes suddenly closed in shock. She put them right back in the envelope and dropped it back down on the table walking away.

Horatio sighed and shook his head. '_Idiot, how the hell did I just let her look at those?'_

She walked by again as Horatio kept his eyes down until he heard her cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.

He got up and headed over to her, "Let me do this, I made the mess I should clean it up." He said softly bending near her.

"It's fine, I have it." She answered softly, pushing the glass onto the dust pan.

He reached for her hand taking the brush, "How about team work," he said with a small smile.

Calleigh nodded and held the dust pan as he brushed the glass carefully onto it. "I'm sorry Horatio; I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"I'm sorry for trying to hide it from you; I just didn't want you to remember it all over again. I was afraid if you saw the pictures… it may set you back."

"I understand," she said softly.

"I hope you really do because I never want to hurt you Calleigh." He said getting up as she nodded and went into the kitchen to dump the broken glass.

"So I guess you seeing them wasn't such a big hit huh," she said nodding to the coffee table. "No more vase," she shrugged with arching brows.

Horatio scratch his head, "Yeah, I umm, let my anger get the better of me there."

She sat down on the couch as he joined her and gave her a soft kiss. "Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she answered with a small grin. "I brought us home some Chinese, I thought I would surprise you and come home early."

Horatio tilted his head to her in sympathy, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean for you to see all this."

"I know, I just got so angry because I thought you were working on a case behind my back."

He smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that Calleigh."

She smiled, "No, I guess not huh handsome."

"Definitely not ma'am." He said kissing her softly.

III

They ate dinner together out on the balcony watching the sun set. Calleigh stood looking out at the crashing waves on the shoreline. The sea gulls gliding against the constant breeze with their wings outstretched, the setting sun beaming down its last rays of warmth before nightfall. She sighed softly at all the beauty surrounding her feeling content.

Soft music began playing in the house, soothing trumpets sounds flowing and reaching her ears. She smiled closing her eyes and feeling déjà vu, remembering a dream from long ago. '_Was it a dream?_' She thought, living that exact moment over right now, being out on his balcony remembering the dream she had when she sat in the ICU with Horatio one year ago. She took in a deep breath of the sea air and released it feeling all her pent up tension leave her body.

Horatio smiled from the doorway just admiring her poise and beauty. He watched her taught body slowly go limp as her shoulders sagged and she finally relaxed. He wondered what she was thinking as a sudden gust of wind blew making her hair flow and dance. She rubbed her arms trying to warm herself as goosebumps ran up across her skin giving her a chill.

Suddenly two strong arms encircled her waist and he squeezed lightly. His hands rubbing gently on her arms creating warmth, as he held her close, burying his face into her silky soft hair. He moaned low against her ear inhaling deeply as her vanilla scented fragrance assaulted his senses.

She sighed closing her eyes as her head dropped back against his strong chest, her hands covering his, caressing, sliding smoothly over his long fingers. His lips opening and closing on the side of her neck, as he gave her soft butterfly kisses, feeling the goosebumps run up her arms.

He whispered in her ear, "I want to make slow sweet love to you."

A soft sigh rolled off her lips feeling his warm breath and velvety tone against her ear. She nodded and hummed low, "Mmmm." His tongue continued tracing small circles on her neck, causing a shudder of delight to course through her entire being.

"Come with me beautiful," he whispered, feeling her rear press back against his growing arousal, causing a rush of energy to flow into his lower loins.

She turned as he embraced her and softly kissed her, his mouth caressing hers lovingly. His kisses intoxicating her, almost making her dizzy and heady with desire. She moaned softly against his lips, feeling herself loosen up and relax against his long warm body, his slow seduction putting her right into a trance.

He broke the kiss with a small smile holding her gaze, "Come with me," he whispered softly reaching for her hand as they both walked back into the house.

He led her to the bedroom and Calleigh gave him a small shy smile, "You are trying to seduce me," she said, pulling the cover down off the bed.

He chuckled low and deep moving in right behind her as he pulled her right back against him. She gasped as he blew his warm breath right into her ear, chuckling deeply, "Trying love, Mmm?" He began slowly kissing her neck again; blowing his warm breath all over her as tiny goosebumps appeared. He smiled still trailing kisses, lifting her hair, as he made his way to the back of her neck hearing her soft moans of pleasure. He whispered, "Should I stop trying now, hmm?" as his lips continually teased.

She moaned breathlessly unable to concentrate, "No, Oh, god, no." Feeling herself being swept away again in his arms. His hands slid under her shirt, as he caressed her stomach and gently cupped her breast, letting his lips slide along the left side of her neck.

She whimpered softly, a quick breath rushing from her mouth, as she turned to him and kissed him deeply. Her arms coiled around his neck as his hands cupped her rear, pulling her body right against his manhood.

He growled low feeling her slid against him again and again. He buried his head in her neck again, inhaling her, kissing and licking as she writhed in his arm. His voice thick with desire as he moaned, "Mmmm, you taste so sweet."

His hands lifted her shirt off as he quickly buried his face between her breasts, his fingers unhooking her bra clasp. Calleigh moaned, as he slowly slid it off palming one breast at a time, slowly kissing and licking gently.

She began to unbutton his shirt and he lifted his head right up as she captured his mouth in another searing kiss. Her fingers unbuttoning him as she worked the shirt off and her eyes slid along his stomach and chest. The bandage was gone and just the tape remained.

She stilled and held his lustful eyes without saying a word. She placed her hand on his chest and slowly lowered it down and over the tape seeing his stomach ripple from her touch. His chest quickly rising and falling, as she caressed all along his heated skin, softly tracing her fingers over the tape.

He inhaled deeply and let his eyes close reveling in her slow caresses, feeling her hands unbuckle his belt and tugged open his button. His eyes opened as she leaned in and traced kisses all along his chest. He clenched his jaw and moaned feeling her hot tongue and soft lips make him throb even more. Feeling her skin on skin once again.

He raised his hands to her shoulders bringing her back as he repeated, "I want to make love to you."

She nodded and he softly kissed her backing her up to the bed, his fingers popping her top button as he easily lowered her jeans. Calleigh bit down on her bottom lip feeling his hands slowly caressing back up her legs and thighs.

He took a step back letting his eyes take her beauty in as he unzipped and let his pants fall. Calleigh held his eyes as she reached out a hand to him. "Make love to me Horatio," she whispered.

He nodded taking her hand and stepping closer as she sat down on the bed. She leaned in and kissed his stomached running her tongue all along his navel and right into his happy red trail.

He groaned and bent capturing her mouth once again, kissing her slowly, letting his hands slide down her soft shoulders and arms. He kneeled between her legs kissing and licking all along her thighs, letting his hands slowly direct her back.

Calleigh moaned again and again feeling ready to combust, his slow soft kissing bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He moved in closer lowering his head as he kissed and licked at her soft stomach. Moaning his pleasure as Calleigh writhed beneath him.

She panted, "Oh god Horatio." Her fingers sliding into his hair as her whole body began to tingle.

"Mmmm," he moaned his pleasure, as his fingers curled under the satin material of her underwear and he slipped them down discarding them. He whispered, "Unity," lowering his mouth to her left hip as he kissed her tattoo. His lips sliding over as he rasped, "I want you to see me, to feel me."

Calleigh gasped feeling his hot breath upon her, "Yes, I see you, god I feel you," she said huskily.

"Feel me beautiful, feel me," he said breathing heavily, as he extended his tongue gently licking her swollen pearl.

"Oh god!" Calleigh gasped, as her legs shook and the tingling sensation began to build. She closed her legs as his hands opened them again gently. He whispered in thick desire, "Let yourself go, relax for me beautiful."

She moaned biting down on her lip nodding to no one. His tongue began drawing small circles as his hands slid up and down her silky soft legs. His hands sliding higher caressing her breast as he gently rolled her nipples with his fingers.

She felt a jolt of pleasure course over her as her ears became full and her heart began to pound. She gasped, Horatio…." grabbing onto his hair tightly with both hands.

"Mmmm," he hummed his answer, the vibration causing her extreme pleasure as she writhed under him. "Yes Calleigh feel me," he repeated hoarsely.

Her legs began to shake as he held onto her thighs and began to apply more pressure to her aching bud. His tongue, licking up and down in slow lazy strokes, feeling her whole body go tense as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh god, oh god! I'm gonna, Horatio!" She cried out exploding, gripping his hair as her legs clamped down oh him and he fought to keep her in place. She gasped moaning, as her whole body shook and trembled, feeling her center clenched and spasm again and again.

He lifted his head with a moan, lapping at her stomach as Calleigh lifted her head finding his blazing eyes. She exhaled trying to catch her breath and swallowed trying to wet her dry throat. Her moans still coming as her chest heaved and her legs shook.

"Oh my god," she said breathlessly to him, as he smiled and lowered his head again. Calleigh gasped and her mouth opened feeling his soft lips wrapped right around her sensitive bud. "Oh god, oh god," she gasped throwing her head back, and felt him building her right back up. Her head thrashed side to side as she beginning moaning non stop.

"Tell me," he rasped, and went right back down on her devouring her warm soft center. His fingers sliding along her silky folds as he slowly slide one and then two deep inside her. His tongue working in long heavy strokes as he curled his fingers finding her pleasure point.

Calleigh cried out feeling his tongue and fingers set off a deep stirring of pleasure. Her legs began to shake again as he kept a steady rhythm feeling her begin to clench at his expert fingers.

"OH GOD! She cried out in passion, "Ohh ohhh Ohhhhh," She exploded again as an earth shattering orgasm took her over the edge. Horatio feeling her clench continually around his fingers as her silky liquid fire ran free covering him. She gasped and shook as he slowly removed his fingers and gently caressed her trembling legs.

He watched her stomach heave with her heavy breathing. His eyes taking in her beautiful blushing body as she slowly came down from her high. He caressed her stomach softly and stood up removing his boxers as he let them slid down to the floor.

She exhaled heavy, "Oh god, I want you so bad."

"Slide up on the bed," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

He climbed on the bed and slowly worked his way up Calleigh's delicious body, kissing her stomach and making slow sweet love to her beautiful breast.

Her arms wrapped around him, her hands sliding, caressing and feeling his hot skin. She opened her legs more feeling his hardness right against her thigh. She moaned as his lips latched onto her nipple and her hands gently slid into his hair.

"Make love to me," she breathed heavily, as his eyes came up to hers. He lifted himself up more holding her eyes as he leaned down and slowly kissed her. His hips moving forward as he felt her wet heat against his hardness, her silky legs against his. He softly kissed her, adding pressure with his hips, feeling himself slid slowly into her warm welcoming depths.

A moan rushed from his mouth as he held her eyes lingering, feeling himself deeply inside of her. She moaned. Her hips rose to meet him, as her hands wrapped around his waist hanging onto his back. He clenched his jaw and slowly pulled back refusing to leave her warm soft interior, pushing into her yet again and again, as he began to work up a slow steady rhythm.

Calleigh whispered, "You feel so good, ohh, so good."

His eyes locked onto her, as he clenched his jaw repeatedly feeling her warm wetness bring him closer and closer with each thrust. "Oh Calleigh…" he rasped heavily, his breathing ragged. Both moaning their pleasure as they tried to hang on longer not wanting their rapture to end.

"Ohh Horatio," she moaned letting her hands fall to his rear as she pulled him into her more.

"I love you, I-I, love you so much," He rasped with raw emotion in his words, moaning and groaning, feeling her hands caress and cup his ass, squeezing wanting more of him. He shook his head fighting the building surge that began to threaten. His speed increased as she hung on moaning, meeting his thrust each and every time. He growled low, with warning, pushing harder and faster, "Sweetheart, Uhh! Uhhh!"

"Oh god, yes Horatio, yes," She gasped, wordless little cries as he moved within her; her hands clinging to his back, gripping, feeling him thrust deeper and harder each time.

"God!" He cried, feeling as if he was enclosed in velvet trying to hold back his surge. He shook his head willing it to pass, feeling her core grow hot all around him as she cried out her pleasure.

"Oh yes! Ohh, Yes! Ohhhhhhh! An earth shattering orgasm rocked her soul and rippled through her body as she struggled to keep her eyes locked on him.

He felt her orgasm clenching all around him. Holding him, gripping him and squeezing him with a gentle firmness so heavenly he couldn't help but thrust deeper feeling the rush, crying out his pleasure, "Ughhhhhhhh!" He stood deep, grinding into her pulsing and jerking as he filled her with his love.

They were both gasping and breathing heavily, Sweet sweat glistening and covering their bodies. Horatio moaned still feeling her spasms vibrate around him and clench softly. He gently lowered his shuddering body onto hers, knowing it was just a matter of time before his shaky arms gave out.

Calleigh blinked back tears as she held his loving eyes and threaded her fingers through his soft hair. "I love you too handsome," she said breathlessly, kissing his trembling lips softly.

He smiled and kissed her back with a whisper, "Forever beautiful, forever." His thumbs softly wiping her tears away as he gave her face soft butterfly kisses.

She sighed softly looking into his loving eyes. The emotional and spiritual connection they share as friends first and now lovers, was amazing. The depth of his love and emotions knew no bounds; the passion in his heart grew more and more each passing day. His love surrounded her like glowing warmth, filling her heart and soul with tender affection and endless love.

Horatio slowly shifted to the side as Calleigh groaned.

"Sorry, I just always feel like I'm crushing you."

She chuckled, I'm groaning because I have to use the bathroom and I don't want to leave your arms."

"Oh, okay." He smiled as she laughed and rolled off the bed. He watched her sway into the bathroom, as he raised up on one elbow admiring her gorgeous body. He moaned low and rested his head on his hand grinning.

Calleigh came walking back out a minute later and chuckled seeing his position. "What, are you waiting for me?" She asked innocently with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed with a grin.

She chuckled and jumped back into bed as the TV suddenly went on and Horatio laughed. Calleigh crawled around on her hands and knees looking for the remote and finding it under the sheets she laughed, "I got it!"

"Good, turn it off, were not done yet," he said in a seductive tone leaning over to her. She chuckled as he kissed her shoulder trailing up to her neck.

"Horatio, you're giving me the chills again."

"So come back under the sheets with me and I promise to warm you right up," he purred licking at her ear.

She laughed sinking down under the sheets with him, "Hi handsome."

"Hello beautiful," his voice smoky dripping with lust as the TV played in the background.

"And in further news today, the explosion that rocked Grove Key Marina Bay is said to have been caused by one Judge, Joseph Ratner. Joseph Ratner lost his judgeship one year ago by a CSI Lieutenant, Horatio Caine. Ratner was found guilty of murder and conspiracy and said to have fled the country. He turned up recently, in an attempt to get his son released from prison and also kill Lieutenant Caine. It seems his plan backfired and his biological son, Joseph Sanchez and a Miss. Lillian Torres were both killed in the explosion. The bodies were just recovered and confirmed identities have been made. The US Coast Guard was sorry to announce that the search and rescue mission was officially called off today. After one week in extremely cold waters it is highly unlikely that anyone could survive, especially after that kind of explosion. I repeat two bodies confirmed dead in the Grove Key Marina explosion, Joseph Sanchez and Lillian Torres. As of today one body still remains lost at sea, one Joseph Ratner, his body has not been recovered. And in other news…."

The sheets came off as Calleigh and Horatio's heads popped up. The look of shock on their faces as they stared at the TV screen completely baffled.

Calleigh's heart racing in her chest as she turned to Horatio, "There's no way he's alive. I saw him clearly on that boat Horatio, right?" She asked waiting for him to agree.

Horatio exhaled heavily and turned to her with a knot in the pit of his stomach. "There's still a chance his body will be found, these waters are constantly investigated because of all the illegal's sneaking into Miami."

"He's dead right, I mean I saw him and there's no way anyone could have survive that explosion." She huffed getting upset.

"I agree but I've also seen people survive explosions where they shouldn't have."

Her eyes widened and grew glassy with worry; Horatio took the TV remote and shut it off. He turned back to Calleigh.

"Sweetheart, everything is fine and I do believe he is dead. I don't want you thinking about this, all right, promise me Calleigh."

She moved closer to him and cuddled as he lied back down. She rested her head on his shoulder crossing her fingers under the sheet whispering, "I promise."

Horatio wrapped his arm around her protectively pulling her in closer to him. He softly kissed her forehead and held her tight whispering, "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep with the angels."

She cuddled more into him wrapping her leg over his as her arm wrapped around his chest. "Goodnight Horatio," she said closing her eyes.

They both laid awake thinking as Calleigh's cell phone rang and she turned for it reaching onto the night table.

She looked at the caller ID and gasped. It read, 'Out of area.' She exhaled and opened the phone answering slowly, "Duquesne, hello? Hello, is anybody there…."

The End...

* * *

Okay so there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it! 

What do you think? I am listening as always.

I just want to thank you all again one last time and tell you the next story up is "License to Kill." It's revolves around Joe (Dr. Gannon) and yes this storyline will continue. Horatio will confront Stetler when he gets him alone. Timmy will be in it as well as a few other surprises. Joe's feelings for Calleigh will be revealed.

You can check for updates here in my profile or on my HCrazy website. The link for my site is in my profile as well. Feel free to PM or e-mail me which ever you'd like. I will always update on my website and let everyone know what is next and when it will be posted. In the meantime you can always check out my new music videos and website if you get board. I promise there is a lot of Horatio and Calleigh creations to keep you good and busy. - :o)

Thank you all again. You are a terrific group of readers! You are the best!

Thank you to my beta's! You are both awesome and brilliant and I am lucky to have you!

So that's it, this roller-coaster ride is done! Stay tuned for the next.

HCrazy out!


End file.
